A la recherche de l'autre monde
by Koheitohikari
Summary: Un être exceptionnel à la rencontre d'un être sans autre ambition que la tranquillité d'un voyage. Lorsque l'Enpatsu Shakugan se retrouve malgré elle dans un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais préféré connaître, cette rencontre prend une saveur hors du commun, mais avec pour seule issue la séparation douloureuse et définitive.
1. Seuls dans l'univers ?

**Hello ! La fanfic qui va suivre est en réalité une histoire qui a déjà quelques années derrière elle et nombre de refontes (même le nom du héros a changé depuis...). Issue d'une période où j'étais bien évidemment fan de la série animée Pokémon (que je ne suis plus actuellement) mais aussi de l'univers de _Shakugan no Shana_ , j'ai, sous l'impulsion de l'ensemble d'une communauté, réalisé cette histoire.**

 **Après de nombreuses relectures, je m'aperçois, les années passant, qu'elle contient sans doute de nombreux défauts. Mais je trouve dommage qu'elle dorme dans les coins d'un dossier d'ordinateur. Autant en faire profiter, et les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Seuls dans l'univers ?

Poivressel est bel et bien la magnifique ville que je me suis imaginée, à l'exacte image de ce qui m'avait été décrit. Mon nez ne me trahit pas et me signale la présence d'une délicate odeur : celle des épices, entremêlées dans le marché hebdomadaire de la ville que j'aurai la chance de visiter. Sa renommée n'est pas volée, puisqu'il s'agit du plus grand marché de la région. Elle entretient ainsi la célébrité ce port aux quatre coins de la planète.

La silhouette des premiers bâtiments se dessine. Puis, au fur et à mesure de notre progression, d'autres détails se révèlent. La plage, qui semble s'étendre à l'infini, borde le grand stade qui accueille chaque année les coordinateurs ayant obtenu leurs cinq rubans au célèbre Grand Festival. Poivressel accueille en effet cette compétition qui reste certainement la plus suivie par les médias de la région, après le championnat d'Eternara.

Voilà deux mois que mon voyage se déroule dans la luxuriante région d'Hoenn. Après avoir empoché rapidement mes deux badges, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter les Îles Sevii, d'où je suis originaire. Ce sentiment se retrouve à chacun de mes voyages « à l'étranger »… Mais je n'oserai jamais me plaindre ! La liberté et l'aventure me plaisent. Les championnats régionaux en deviennent des excuses pour assouvir mes envies de voyage et de découverte du monde me motivent à poursuivre mes voyages. Le goût pour la compétition m'incite à faire encore mieux ce que j'ai pu faire à Kanto. A l'occasion de la Ligue Indigo, j'ai eu la joie de terminer dans les seize premiers du classement. Classement honorable pour ma toute première compétition aujourd'hui, je pense mieux m'en sortir, ayant acquis une forme d'humilité qui me manquait face à mes adversaires du tableau final de la compétition.

Pourquoi me remémorer sans cesse mes erreurs passées ? Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut garder cap vers l'avenir et continuellement river ses yeux vers le futur et le progrès qu'il apporte ?

Houtarou, arrête de rêvasser et va récupérer tes affaires, l'arrivée à Poivressel n'est pas synonyme de terminus du voyage que tu as entrepris.

« Regardez, qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas ? »

Un attroupement s'est formé sur le pont afin de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Tous les passagers étaient regroupés à l'avant du bateau afin d'observer quelque chose en direction de la ville… Durant une intervalle d'une minute, un rayon lumineux, jaillissant du ciel (sans plus de précisions…), a été projetée jusqu'à « atterrir » quelque part dans la périphérie de la ville, à un point indéterminé. Plus intriguant, l'apparition a été très rapide et silencieuse : après avoir été l'objet de toutes les attentions durant une minute entière, le flot de lumière avait aussi rapidement disparu qu'elle était apparue.

Malgré les regards interloqués des passagers, se livrant aux hypothèses les plus farfelues, une fois sur la terre ferme, plus personne ne semblait s'être plus préoccupé de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous nos yeux. Pas plus que les autochtones, qui, la tête dans leurs affaires ou leurs achats, n'ont pas daigné ou remarqué le trait lumineux qui s'était dessiné au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tout était normal. Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Les premières centaines de mètres parcourues dans la ville m'ont permis de constater qu'en effet, Poivressel méritait sa réputation. Le marché est une pure merveille en plus du ravitaillement que j'ai pu effectuer à moindre prix, j'ai réussi à me procurer des raretés et ainsi à me forger un moral à bloc pour le grand voyage dans les terres qui s'annonce. De tels objets rares, je m'étonnais d'en trouver autant et accessibles à des prix si abordables. Passionné d'histoire et particulièrement de légendes, j'ai pu m'émerveiller –sans toutefois avoir pu acheter et profiter de ces belles occasions– devant des ouvrages, parfois très anciens, portant sur différents sortes de mythes. De la célèbre légende des deux tours de Rosalia à des histoires moins connues comme celle de cette communauté vénérant les Axoloto dans une région reculée de Johto, toutes ces belles histoires, plus ou moins fictives, sont traitées. Mon regard s'est surtout attardé sur les ouvrages portant sur la région de Johto, cette belle région que j'ai toujours rêvé de la visiter un jour. Elle m'a toujours évoqué l'image d'un paradis sur Terre. Encore plus, je suis sûr, que tous les endroits ce que j'ai pu parcourir jusqu'à présent. Tout m'y impressionnerait : son paysage, ses légendes, les Pokémon typiques de la région. J'ai toujours eu une passion pour les Pokémon vivant à Johto, et c'est tout de même grâce au fait que j'habite sur les îles Sevii que j'ai pu en obtenir certains d'entre eux. Mon Xatu, mon Noarfang sont de ceux-là… la chance m'a même souri au point de m'offrir un Cornèbre, qui a à présent évolué.

Tant de souvenirs ont accompagnés mes différentes découvertes et…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! »

Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le cri a eu un effet paralysant sur ma jambe qui a stoppé net le pas qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir en direction d'une petite rue commerçante. Pile sur ma droite se trouvait une petite ruelle, coincée entre deux barres d'immeubles. Il n'y a pas d'erreur : un cri d'effroi est bien parvenu de ces ruelles sombres et anonymes. Il ne m'a pas fallu une seconde de réflexion pour me précipiter, afin de voir qui est à l'origine de cette épouvante et pourquoi.

 _Courir._

 _Encore._

 _Toujours._

 _Se rétamer par terre, à cause d'un pavé mal posé._

 _Sans se soucier de savoir si l'on a eu mal._

 _Ah voilà._

 _Je le vois !_

Mais qu'est-ce que ce Mimigal fait là ? Il attaque quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mon premier réflexe aura été –heureusement !– de lancer la première Pokéball qui m'est venue. Coudlangue était prêt à l'attaque.

« Mégafouet ! »

Pourquoi lui avoir ordonné de lancer cette attaque ? Non seulement il s'agit de l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques (une moins puissante aurait suffi à terrasser le Pokémon insecte), mais surtout Coudlangue ne maîtrise pas encore correctement Mégafouet. Le risque était présent, mais il a payé. L'attaque de mon Pokémon n'a pas manqué sa cible. Mimigal se retrouve à terre en un instant. J'ai donc pris rapidement la décision de le capturer. Avec un nouveau succès à la clé. Jusqu'à ce que la Pokéball disparaisse de mes mains. Ah oui…j'avais oublié que je possédais déjà six Pokémon sur moi. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, mais je dois absolument penser à récupérer le Pokémon pour vérifier l'étendue de ses capacités réelles.

Puis la réalité m'est revenue. Ma joie aura été de courte durée. D'où venait ce cri ? Ah oui, de là…de cette silhouette acculée dans cette impasse sombre et mal famée.

« Euh…est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse, mais la silhouette commence à se mouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide à sortir de cette pénombre inquiétante pour se révéler sous le soleil encore chaleureux de ce mois de novembre.

Son état inspire l'inquiétude. Du moins ce qui ressortait de mon impression. Pourtant, à ma connaissance, le Mimigal n'a pu lui faire aucun mal. Le choc l'a visiblement rendue sourde à mes appels, mais il est hors de question de la laisser dans cet endroit. Je me suis approché et…

ARGH !

Quelle arme imposante ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi…près !

« Qui… qui… qui êtes-vous ? Que…que me…voulez-vous ? »

Ça serait plutôt à elle de me dire qui elle est, et surtout, ce qu'elle trame dans un tel endroit. La situation est inhabituelle. Inquiétante, plutôt. Houleuse au point que, si je ne tiens pas à finir au rayon boucherie du centre commercial du coin, je dois trouver une solution d'urgence afin de calmer cette tarée !

« Je m'appelle Houtarou. Par pitié, range-moi cette arme. Je ne suis pas venu t'attaquer, mais seulement te secourir. Imagine un peu que personne ne soit venu ? Allez, viens, il faut voir si tu n'es pas blessée, ne serait-ce que légèrement. »

Son regard semble vouloir transpercer le moindre petit carré de peau qui me composait, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'angoisse, de crainte, peut-être d'hypocrisie ou de mensonge. Mais à mon grand soulagement, la voilà qui range son arme, qui, après observation plus minutieuse, se trouve être un katana. Sa méfiance envers moi reste à son maximum, mais la jeune inconnue se décide tout de même à me parler « normalement ».

― Je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer quoi que ce soit à un inconnu, mais bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix ... Je m'appelle Shana, je ne suis pas de ce monde comme tu peux certainement le constater... J'ai atterri, suite à un combat, dans ce monde qui me semble bien étrange et différent au mien…

Un court moment de silence s'ensuivit. Un malaise s'installe. Que ? Quoi ? Quel monde ? De quoi elle parle ? Elle divague complètement ou quoi ? Non, Houtarou, reprend tes esprits. Elle ne peut pas parler de cette manière en étant sensée !

« Où suis-je ? Quel est ce monde ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des monstres aussi bizarres ? »

La situation n'est plus seulement embarrassante, elle en devient kamikaze. L'état mental de cette fille a dû prendre un coup. Si, depuis le début de notre étrange conversation, je ne me suis attardé que sur sa personnalité qui m'inspire déjà un profond scepticisme, son apparence ne m'en provoque pas moins. Sa longue cape lui donne l'apparence d'une aventurière. Elle contrastait pourtant avec ce que la jeune fille portait en-dessous, à savoir un uniforme d'écolière. Celui-ci était composé d'une chemise agrémentée d'un long ruban et de boutons dorés. L'ensemble s'accordait avec la jupe verte olive et les bas noirs que la jeune fille portait. Une tenue que l'on retrouve rarement dans le cadre d'un voyage et encore moins dans les recoins les plus sombres d'une ville… Le personnage sort lui-même du commun : la jeune fille –je pourrais presque dire fillette– ne devait pas être âgée de plus de 10-11 ans mais paraît, sans prononcer grand-chose, avoir la maturité d'un adulte d'une trentaine d'années ! Même ses longs cheveux noirs, qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos, dégagent une aura mystérieuse…

Mais peut-être qu'une fois de plus, je pense de trop. Elle essaie de me calculer. A mon tour d'analyser les moindres mouvements de cette fille. D'un côté, je la perçois comme une attardée, mais d'un autre…pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas encore attaquée ? Afin d'en savoir plus, il vaudrait mieux répondre à ses interrogations. Rentrons dans son jeu.

« Tu es à Poivressel, dans la région de Hoenn, dans ce monde qu'est Pokémon Island. Ces monstres comme tu dis, sont des Pokémon. Des gens qu'on appelle des dresseurs peuvent en capturer et en faire des amis. Il en existe à l'état sauvage comme celui qui t'a attaqué. Maintenant, viens. »

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop « brutal » dans mes explications et surtout dans le dernier ordre que je lui ai donné. La manière dont elle pourrait le prendre me persuade de rester sur mes gardes. Grande surprise et soulagement : elle lâche son arme et se contente de croiser les bras et me répondre :

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te suivre, surtout dit sur ce ton si précipité. Pourquoi ? Je ne te connais même pas et je ne vois aucun intérêt à ce que tu m'emmènes dans un centre... J'arrive très bien à récupérer toute seule, ma bonne capacité de récupération me suffit. Ce qui s'est déroulé là n'est rien en termes de souffrance, comparé à ce que j'ai déjà vécu… Et puis, c'est quoi ce monde de fou où les gens font amis-amis avec des monstres ? Ne sont-ils pas dangereux ? Ne sont-ils pas ici pour vous contrôler et détruire le monde ? »

Que de questions auxquelles j'aimerais bien pouvoir répondre, mais tellement de réponses et d'autres questions disputent une course dans ma tête. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de placer une phrase, d'esquisser un mouvement que soudainement :

« JE NE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT MAIS VRAIMENT PLUS RIEN. POURQUOI M'A-T-ON ENVOYÉE DANS CE MONDE ? COMMENT SUIS-JE CENSÉE RENTRER ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ne sachant déjà plus où me mettre dans une telle situation, il devient plus que nécessaire de faire face à cet être désemparé.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi tout de suite ... je veux revoir mes amis et surtout Yuji ... (mais où es-tu donc _baka*_ quand j'ai besoin de toi ...) Et où est passé Alastor... je suis vraiment toute seule... »

Malgré des explications un peu plus claires, sa stabilité mentale continue de me mettre en doute. A moins qu'elle ne soit vraiment malheureuse. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup à comprendre de ce qu'elle raconte. Voyant qu'elle ne compte rien rajouter, je romps le monologue, malgré mon envie d'en finir vite, très vite.

« Je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais pas non plus quel est le monde dont tu parles. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne peux pas rester ici seule. Va au moins quelque part te reposer, c'est tout, où tu voudras. Ensuite tu aviseras. Que tu récupères vite, je peux comprendre, mais crois-tu que, seule, perdue ici, tu vas arriver à ton but ? Désolé pour toi, mais comment puis-je te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? Tu sais, je pourrais être très méfiant, je ne l'ai pas été. Je cherche seulement à aider. C'est tout. Par la suite, après avoir repris des forces, rien ne t'obligera à me suivre. Mais si tu le souhaites tant je peux partir, te laisser dans ton désespoir... »

Assez fier de moi, je pense avoir dit ce qu'il fallait. Rien n'est à me reprocher, la sincérité ayant primé. Mais ses larmes ont continué à couler.

Encore et toujours.

Comme si tout était si simple. Comment être plus perdu qu'au moment présent. Elle aussi, et malgré ses pleurs, elle arrive à bafouiller :

« Je suis tellement perdue, sans savoir quoi faire... Je ne connais rien de ce monde qui est si étrange... de toutes ces bêtes que vous appelez Pokémon... Visiblement, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ton aide… »

 _Bingo._

J'avais peur que la fatigue et la tristesse ne la rendent colérique et qu'un moindre faux mouvement ou une parole lancée de travers lui fasse commettre l'irréparable. Mais elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir l'intention d'attaquer qui ou quoi que ce soit, et ne serait pas en position d'esquisser le moindre mouvement d'attaque. Elle finit par se relever, le regard beaucoup moins calculateur qu'au début de notre conversation, voilà une trentaine de minutes. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas être dévisagé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Houtarou, c'est bien ton prénom ? Je te raconterai plus en détail le monde dans lequel je vis ... En espérant juste ne pas le regretter. »

J'espère également que je n'aurai pas à le regretter. Malgré tout, elle se prépare à me raconter quelque chose qui lui est cher. Naît alors le pressentiment que cette histoire va répondre à beaucoup de mes interrogations. Mais l'esprit plus en éveil, plus rassuré –tout comme elle-, j'ai pu me donner seul une réponse à une de ces questions : je suis à peu près certain que la lumière apparue quelques heures auparavant et cette histoire surréaliste sont liées. En y réfléchissant, je me suis bien éloigné du centre-ville, et à y réfléchir je dois bien être du côté où le phénomène étrange s'était produit. Cette mise en relation me rassure encore plus : malgré le caractère fantastique des événements, cette fille ne semble pas débouler tout droit de l'asile du coin. D'abord emballé par l'idée de vivre des aventures plus mouvementées, les événements actuels ne peuvent pas rester ainsi. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Il y a une base Ranger à l'autre bout de la ville. Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour pouvoir, au moins en partie, tenter de résoudre ce mystère. La fille commence à s'approcher de moi, en réponse à ma main tendue. Je lui fais signe de venir me suivre. Malgré ma garde baissée qui me dispose à l'écouter à présent, mes deux mains étaient toujours prêtes à saisir une Pokéball en cas d'attaque provenant de ma mystérieuse interlocutrice. Le climat qui règne reste toujours aussi ténébreux, mais il n'empêche en rien à la fille de commencer son récit :

« Le monde d'où je viens, comme tu as pu t'en douter, est totalement différent par rapport au vôtre. Pour faire simple, la métaphysique du monde, la perception que nous avons du monde, est vraiment très particulière. Les humains possèdent en eux une _Torche_ , une lumière flamboyante qui représente la vie pour eux. Quand elle s'éteint, l'humain disparait. Certes, tout cela peut te sembler simple. Mais voilà, il y a des complications à ajouter. Il existe d'autres êtres parmi les humains... Ces êtres sont les _Tomogara_ , plus précisément, des êtres qui se nourrissent essentiellement des _Torches_ des humains, de leur âme. Est-ce que les humains s'en rendent compte me diras-tu ? La réponse est simple : non. Les _Tomogara_ provoquent un _Fuzetsu_ , c'est à dire une barrière protectrice, sur la zone qu'ils ont décidé d'occuper pendant qu'ils « dévorent » les humains. Durant ce laps de temps, les humains sont inertes, ce qui facilite le travail des _Tomogara_... En conséquence, tous les humains qui disparaissent à cause des _Tomogara_ sont oubliés... Oui, tu as bien entendu, quand un humain disparait, personne ne s'en souvient. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé... »

J'en reste sans voix. Autant ses explications sont passionnantes, autant le monde dont cette jeune fille arrive m'inquiète quand même, surtout si cela devait arriver un jour dans ce monde, le mien. Si elle a pu arriver ici, n'en est-il pas de même pour toutes ces horreurs ? Qui dit qu'elle n'est pas « contagieuse » ? Elle a dû remarquer mon expression abasourdie car elle se met à ajouter :

« Ne tire pas une tête comme ça. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je sais tout ça alors que normalement les humains ne se rendent compte de rien ? En fait, dans mon monde il existe aussi une autre catégorie d'êtres, les _Flame Haze_ , dont je fais partie. Pour faire simple, ce sont des êtres qui se sont associés à un des rois de Guze, qui lui confie leur pouvoir. Leur rôle principal est d'empêcher les _Tomogara_ d'arriver à leur but, c'est-à-dire de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne mangent l'âme des humains et prennent leur vie. Maintenant, à savoir pourquoi je suis dans ce monde... c'est plus compliqué et je n'arrive pas à avoir une explication précise moi-même ... »

Après avoir parlé de son arrivée dans ce monde, elle dévoile une expression assez troublée, comme si elle-même ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Mais après avoir remarqué que je ne comprenais pas les tenants et aboutissants de son histoire, elle finit par le poursuivre :

« C'était un soir, il pleuvait. Je me dirigeais vers la maison d'un ami... puis d'un coup, j'ai ressenti la présence d'un _Tomogara_ qui s'approchait de moi... J'ai utilisé mon _Fuzetsu_ pour neutraliser la zone, et me suis dirigée à l'encontre de ce _Tomogara_... J'ai sorti mon katana et me suis transformée en _Flame Haze_ afin de l'affronter... L'avantage m'a tout de suite été offert... et quand j'ai voulu lui porter le coup de grâce, une lumière a surgi de son corps et m'a aspiré, et j'ai atterri dans ce monde... Le pire dans cette histoire est que j'ai perdu mon médaillon, qui enfermait Alastor, le roi de Guze avec qui j'ai établi un pacte. Je ne sais vraiment pas où il est... Je n'avais jamais vu auparavant un _Tomogara_ capable d'utiliser un tel pouvoir... je ne savais même pas que ça existait. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais toujours dans mon monde et je serais arrivée chez Yuji sans problème ... »

A partir de ce moment, elle se met à nouveau à verser des larmes. Malgré mon ignorance quasi-totale de cet univers, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion. Déjà, dans mon cas, quitter la famille, les amis pour partir en voyage, en sachant qu'on ne les reverra pas de sitôt est assez dur, mais se retrouver dans un univers totalement différent, sans raison, sans explication, sans savoir si l'on pourra un jour retourner chez soi, dépasse l'entendement. Impossible de concevoir une telle idée. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'un voyage entre deux mondes… En tant qu'éternel curieux et soucieux, j'ai été entièrement satisfait par les explications, au-delà de ce que je pouvais espérer. En tant que passionné de légendes, en voilà pour mes frais. Maintenant que le contexte était bien mis en place, je pouvais espérer trouver une solution, ou du moins un espoir de découvrir cette solution. Tellement plongé dans l'histoire passionnante de ma nouvelle compagne de route, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés dans la rue principale. Un doute me prit d'un coup : qu'arriverait-il lorsque les gens s'apercevraient de la présence d'une inconnue toute aussi « extravagante » telle que cette fille ? Je ne tarderai pas à le savoir…

Une fois dans la grande avenue, à la lumière du jour, je constate, au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, que de nombreuses personnes nous dévisageaient, nous regardaient avec stupéfaction, voire avec de l'appréhension. Bien que les regards ne se tournaient pas en particulier vers moi mais plutôt vers Shana, l'ambiance qui règne est loin d'être plaisante. On pourrait croire qu'une maladie contagieuse s'était abattue sur nous.

« Qui sont ces deux, là ? Surtout elle, elle est bizarre... »

― J'lai déjà vu lui, je ne sais plus où. C'est un dresseur. »

― Mais elle, elle n'est pas d'ici. Elle me fait froid dans le dos ! »

Cette affaire ne sent pas bon. Peu habitué à ce genre de remarques péjoratives, dégoûtées et dégoûtantes, je m'inquiétais beaucoup plus pour autre chose : comment réagirait cette fille en entendant tant de remarques injustes sur elle ? Préférant éviter le pire, j'ai essayé de la rassurer :

« Ne fais pas attention à ces remarques, Shana, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il t'arrive... »

Pensant l'avoir raisonné, je tente de passer outre des regards appuyés de cette masse oppressante. Malgré tout, je sens que Shana n'aime pas du tout cette atmosphère hostile à notre égard, surtout au sien. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par lancer bien fort :

 _URUSAI ! URUSAI ! URUSAI !*_

J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque tellement ces mots furent lancés d'une manière forte, imposante. La voix a pu être entendue au loin : toute l'avenue s'est figée en l'espace de quelques secondes, comme s'ils avaient subi le sortilège dont m'avait parlé Shana auparavant. Après une bonne minute de stupeur totale où la vie s'est arrêtée, son cours reprend, excepté que personne n'ose nous regarder, de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur nous. Face à mon air surpris et admiratif d'une telle capacité à s'imposer et après s'être énervée de cette façon, il est normal que plus calmement, elle me dise :

« Je pense qu'ils vont nous laisser un peu tranquille pour l'instant. Enfin j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser. Tout d'abord, à propos de ces bêtes que vous appelez Pokémon, j'ai vu tout à l'heure que tu avais une sorte de petite boule pour capturer cette horrible araignée. Comment ça s'appelle ? Comment un tel phénomène peut se produire ? Il me semble aussi que ces bêtes ont des noms ? Par logique, chacune a son propre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Et leur utilité première semble de combattre ? Mais combattre dans quel but et pourquoi ? »

A nouveau une rafale de questions, mais je me dois aussi de lui donner des explications. Mais avant de répondre, je préfère mettre mes distances avec cet endroit hostile. Je perçois malgré tout que dès qu'une personne nous regardait, Shana répond d'un regard très méfiant, froid. Incapable de deviner ses moindres faits et gestes, il m'est aisé de deviner que s'il devait y avoir une parole de trop venant de la part d'une seule personne, la réaction de Shana peut être grave de conséquences.

Il ne vaut mieux pas y penser. Heureusement, l'arrivée dans une rue peu fréquentée m'a permis de commencer à mon tour, mon récit. Mais à présent, je vérifie de temps en temps les réactions de Shana afin qu'elle ne se méfie pas trop à cause de la mésaventure qui vient de nous arriver :

« Je suis désolé. J'aurai peut-être dû te prévenir que les gens allaient réagir comme ça. C'est que des gens comme toi, il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses. Ils ne se doutent pas de ton origine, mais ton apparence et ton aura a dû les perturber. Tu dois être un cas unique. Enfin... désolé, je te dois des explications. Ces petites boules sont des Pokéball. Elles servent à capturer ces monstres que nous appelons Pokémon. Je te rassure, il ne s'agit pas de les réduire à l'esclavage ! Il n'y a rien de maléfique dedans. Malgré tout, il existera toujours des personnes malintentionnées qui se servent de Pokémon comme de machines de guerre. Mais bon, comme dit, on fait toujours tout pour les arrêter ! Bref, passons. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce phénomène de capture, je ne fabrique pas de Pokéball. On peut les acheter dans toute boutique ou les recevoir d'un professeur expérimenté. »

Petite pause nécessaire afin de reprendre mon souffle et de ne pas noyer Shana sous les informations.

« Oui, ces Pokémon ont des noms. Celui qui t'a attaqué est un Mimigal. Ce sont des Pokémon assez mal réputés, surtout lorsqu'ils se transforment (on appelle ça une évolution). Celui que j'ai envoyé était un Coudlangue. Pour répondre à ta dernière question, non, les Pokémon ne sont pas fait uniquement pour combattre. D'ailleurs, je dois te nuancer quand il est question de combattre. Il ne s'agit pas de les faire mourir. Dans le pire des cas, on s'en sert pour se défendre. Parfois, des personnes comme moi, des dresseurs, se combattent avec leur Pokémon, mais il s'agit dans la majorité des cas de matchs amicaux. »

J'estime en avoir dit assez pour qu'elle comprenne et ne soit pas excessivement troublée. Si elle venait à me poser des questions, je me ferai une joie de lui répondre, mais je préfère m'en tenir là pour le moment.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me suives à un endroit qu'on appelle une base Ranger. Il s'agit d'un centre où des experts s'occupent de problèmes de grande gravité. Il se peut bien entendu que nous soyons refoulés, vu ce qu'il nous est arrivé il y a un instant. Dans tous les cas, je te demande de garder ton calme, c'est tout. »

Aucune expression troublée, épouvantée, surprise. Même si je la préfère plus détendue, j'aurai bien aimé avoir un petit commentaire de la part de Shana. Ceci dit, je n'en ai pas dit plus quand elle m'a expliqué de quel monde elle provenait. Tout en gardant son calme, elle me répond :

« D'accord, je te suis. Je te fais confiance. J'espère vraiment qu'il y aura une solution. Je ne veux surtout pas rester à vie dans ce monde... Des choses importantes m'attendent dans le mien... ainsi que des personnes qui me sont chères... Enfin passons… Par contre, en ce qui concerne de garder mon calme, si tout ne se passe pas bien, je ne te garantis rien, mais j'essayerai de faire un effort. Je n'ai jamais eu un caractère facile... Mais bon, t'expliquer le pourquoi, ça prendrait une éternité... »

Le bâtiment auquel nous faisions face à présent est vraiment imposant, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Un instant distrait par la beauté des lieux, je me dirige finalement près d'une hôtesse d'accueil, qui me regarde successivement, puis Shana, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Bonjour. Vous désirez ? »

― Je voudrais m'entretenir avec un Ranger pour une affaire très importante »

― Puis-je en connaître l'objet ? »

― Voilà, j'ai trouvé cette fille qui ne pas bien. De plus, il se passe en ville des choses étranges. Plusieurs personnes, dont moi, affirment avoir vu une lumière blanche surgir du ciel et s'abattre en ville. »

― Très bien. Je vais vous entretenir avec un de nos Rangers fraîchement muté ici. Allez voir bureau 5, entrez, même s'il n'est pas là : il ne tardera plus à arriver. »

Après ce que je pourrais qualifier de randonnée dans les couloirs de la base, nous voilà à présent devant le bureau n°5. A peine la porte ouverte, un spectacle impressionnant de désordre s'offre à nous. Des piles de livres débordant des bibliothèques s'empilaient un peu partout. J'ai peiné à trouver deux chaises de libre pour pouvoir nous asseoir. Déjà pas habitué aux files et salles d'attente, le silence qui régnait une fois installés m'était insupportable. Je suis déjà, à cause de mes voyages en solitaire, pas très bavard, mais en présence de Shana, le malaise s'empare rapidement de moi. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, quelqu'un arrive.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Simon. Dites-moi tout, comment vous appelez-vous ? Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Ce gars est le stéréotype parfait qu'on pourrait se faire des Rangers, tant physiquement que mentalement : impressionnant, serviable au premier abord, qui a l'air toujours au contact de la nature, malgré son attirail de technologie pointue.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Houtarou et voici Shana. Je suis dresseur Pokémon et viens d'arriver à Poivressel. La majorité des passagers du bateau arrivé au port vers 15 heures vous le confirmeront, et peut-être des habitants de Poivressel : de nombreuses personnes ont aperçu une lumière blanche dans le ciel à notre arrivée au port. Plus tard, vers 15 heures 30, j'ai trouvé cette fille attaquée par un Mimigal. Après avoir battu et attrapé le Pokémon, j'ai essayé de secourir cette fille. Et puis… »

J'ai failli raconter le passage où Shana a failli m'attaquer. Ne préférant pas envenimer la situation, j'ai écarté ce moment de mon récit.

« …et puis elle m'a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, ce que je vais vous raconter doit rester entre nous. Les conséquences en cas de fuite en seraient fâcheuses. »

Le Ranger me regarde avec intérêt et je sens en même temps un autre regard pesant et inquiet à côté de moi.

« Cette fille vient d'un autre monde. Croyez-en ce que vous voulez, mais je vous défends de penser que je suis malade ou fou ! C'est assez difficile à croire, mais quand on voit un tel phénomène se produire, puis cette fille se trouver au même endroit, parler de choses que personne ne pourrait comprendre... Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je connais votre réputation, les Rangers. Je sais que vous êtes les seules personnes aptes à résoudre cette situation. Cette fille veut rentrer chez elle... Shana, je te laisse expliquer de quoi il s'agit, d'où tu viens. »

A présent, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Shana veuille bien raconter son histoire une deuxième fois et livrer à nouveau ses souffrances…

« Comme vous l'a dit Houtarou, je m'appelle Shana. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire de plus. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout se sache ici. »

La situation se révèle être plus compliquée que prévue. Mais comment ne pas comprendre Shana, ou du moins, qu'elle n'ait pas envie de tout révéler ? Il est pourtant nécessaire de trouver une solution pour l'aider à rentrer chez elle. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Ranger répliqua d'un ton désabusé :

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire en connaissant si peu d'éléments dans cette affaire. »

Enormément déçu par la réaction du Ranger, l'image que je me suis fait d'eux a pris un sérieux coup. Je les voyais prêts à tout faire lors des situations les plus difficiles, sans buter devant le moindre obstacle. Eviter la confrontation ne fait pas partie de leurs compétences. Certains d'entre eux ont fait parfois tenu tête à des Pokémon légendaires, sans sourciller. Ils ont réussi à ramener l'ordre et la paix dans des provinces entières. Et là… et là, juste parce qu'il s'agit d'une fille perdue et que cela n'a pas l'air de troubler l'équilibre du monde, ce monsieur croise les bras ! Quelle déception…

« Mais enfin, vous avez une réputation à entretenir, telle que vous ne pouvez pas reculer dans une situation comme celle-ci !

― Je vous le répète, je – nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour pouvoir mener une enquête sérieuse. De plus, votre amie refuse de parler, je ne vois pas de raison pour faire quelque chose pour elle.

― Mais…

― CA SUFFIT ! »

 _Shana._

« Je ne sais pas quel est votre rôle, mais je lui ai fait confiance pour que vous puissiez m'aider, mais vous ne faites rien. Vous n'êtes donc qu'une bande d'incapables ! Allons-nous-en ! »

Il fallait s'attendre à cette réaction, mais exaspéré par la tournure ridicule prise par les événements, je quitte la pièce. Shana m'emboîte le pas et claque la porte sur un Ranger Simon désabusé par ce qui vient de se produire à son égard. Totalement confus par la situation, je trouve à côté de moi une fille d'abord furieuse, puis complètement abattue.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont réagi comme ça, Shana, mais j'en suis moi-même complètement surpris.

― Oh, toi ! Fous-moi la paix, c'est TOI qui m'as amené ici !

― Je ne pensais pas que l'entretien se passerait ainsi ! Moi aussi je les pensais plus dignes de ce genre de mission, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas ! »

Autant le soleil brille et témoigne d'une météo encore magnifique dehors, autant le brouillard s'épaissit dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Cette après-midi m'a complètement épuisée, et pourtant une belle journée devait s'annoncer. Au bord de l'évanouissement, avec une inconnue, enfin, une personne que je connais à peine, je ressens des relations encore très tendues, pour le moment –espérons-le–. Et pourtant, il ne m'était pas permis de l'abandonner. Je risquerais en plus de le regretter, dans tous les sens du terme. Moi-même sur le coup je me sentais un peu seul. Demande rejetée par les Rangers, mal vu à présent par la population de Poivressel et perçu par Shana comme un bon à rien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette frustration que l'on pouvait avoir lorsque l'on était lâché par à peu près tout le monde. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment besoin de l'aide des autres auparavant. Et je n'ai pas envie que les autres subissent le même sort. Encore moins Shana. Après tout, ma situation n'est pas la pire…enfin je pense. J'espère.

« Viens. Nous allons dans cet endroit que nous appelons un Centre Pokémon. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Sans me répondre, elle me suit. Je me sens réellement mal à l'aise et il faut absolument que je me pose quelque part. Mes jambes vont crouler tellement la lourdeur m'accable, maintenant, dans cette situation. Heureusement que le Centre Pokémon n'est pas loin et que nous ne sommes pas obligés de traverser à nouveau la grande rue. Je n'aurais ni supporté de nouvelles remarques, ni les répliques de Shana. C'est donc avec soulagement que j'aperçois le Centre Pokémon. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'écroule sur l'un des bancs les plus proches, à la limite de dormir sur la table.

« Vous avez vraiment peu de forces pour être dans cet état. Vous êtes vraiment faibles. Je me plains d'être arrivé ici.

― Oh, c'est bon, tranquille hein… »

Si elle commence à me rabaisser de cette manière, je sens que je vais mal supporter ces prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines, si son séjour à mes côtés devait se prolonger.

« Bon, laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai essayé de t'aider, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'adresses à moi comme si j'étais un gamin ! »

Elle me dévisage à nouveau, et même si elle ne dit rien, on devine ô combien elle est furieuse. Je ne préfère rien rajouter, car la situation risque de s'envenimer à nouveau, et je risque d'en faire les frais cette fois-ci. La fatigue commence à m'emporter. J'ai du mal à rester vif et ma tête devenue lourde n'a qu'une envie, de se poser sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La table devant moi reste l'idéal.

« Montre-moi tes Pokémon. »

Hein, quoi !? Pourquoi me fait-elle une telle demande, alors que je l'ai agressé, et que j'ai été incapable d'être à la hauteur de la situation ? Un espoir de montrer que je ne servais pas à rien se profile. Un élan d'enthousiasme finit par s'emparer de moi, malgré la grande exténuation que j'éprouve. J'accepte donc de faire part une nouvelle fois de mes explications à Shana, et l'emmène dans un coin tranquille, derrière le centre, à l'ombre d'un arbre dans une petite clairière, où personne n'a eu l'idée de se reposer, sans doute à cause du parc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et du marché qui a rameuté beaucoup de monde. Hormis la grande rue, les environs étaient calmes.

Quel Pokémon présenter en premier ? Je me souviens avoir utilisé Coudlangue lors de la capture de Mimigal, alors autant le présenter à nouveau tout de suite. Ayant la Pokéball en main, je remarque que toute l'attention de Shana est centrée sur l'objet et de ce qui va en sortir. Toujours aussi inquiète ? On verra bien. La Pokéball jetée dans les airs révèle Coudlangue.

« Voilà Coudlangue. C'est lui qui a permis ton sauvetage face au Mimigal qui t'a attaqué ! »

J'espérais déceler au moins un peu de gratitude dans le regard de Shana, mais il n'en est rien. Elle ne semble pas avoir compris qu'elle doit probablement la vie à mon Coudlangue. Enfin, elle estime surement qu'elle s'en serait bien sortie seule avec son katana, mais ce n'est pas l'impression eue lorsque je l'ai découverte, ce qui a donc accentué cette impression d'inutilité. Malgré tout, je lui ai présenté le reste de mon équipe. Indifférente devant mon Zarbi, impassible avec Ramoloss, imperturbable avec Corboss, Shana donne l'impression d'avoir seulement voulu voir mes Pokémon pour tuer le temps. Histoire de ne pas tuer autre chose, pourrais-je penser. Déçu par l'air blasé de Shana, je m'aperçois finalement qu'elle montre enfin un signe d'intérêt.

« Ils ont l'air bien traités ! Tu n'as pas l'air si faible que je le pensais au départ… »

Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment, mais vu le caractère qui anime Shana depuis notre rencontre, je vais estimer que oui. Après avoir terminé les présentations par Xatu et Noarfang, j'estime qu'il est temps de retourner au centre et de réfléchir à la situation et sur les maigres indices dont nous disposons. Mais avant toute chose, il serait bon de rester ici pour la nuit, et après avoir réservé deux chambres au Centre, Shana et moi sommes allés manger. Après avoir choisi une bonne assiette de spaghetti bolognaise, je regarde, surpris, Shana qui ne mangeait rien.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Après avoir vécu de telles aventures, il serait plutôt judicieux que tu reprennes des forces, non ?

― Je t'ai déjà dit que nous avions une plus grande capacité à nous régénérer, et je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas les pains-melon.

― Non, mais je…euh…les pains-quoi ?

― Les pains-melon. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, vous ne connaissez pas ce qui est bon.

― Je suis dresseur, pas spécialiste gastronomique. Ben regarde s'ils ont de ceci ici. »

Toujours impassible, Shana quitte la table, pour revenir une demi-heure plus tard, sans doute sans savoir que j'ai pu m'inquiéter à son sujet. Elle semble par contre avoir atteint son objectif, puisqu'elle ramène un paquet avec elle. Et c'est ainsi que je découvrais, avec curiosité, à quoi ressemblent ces petites brioches à l'apparence attractive et qui, en effet, dégageait un arôme pas désagréable. Ils n'ont pas l'air si mauvais en apparence, même si je ne me faisais mal à l'idée de mélanger pain et melon. Par contre, au vu de son expression, Shana avait l'air de vénérer les petites brioches. Bien la première fois que je la vois sourire. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer une telle situation. Au moins, je ne le vois plus comme une malade mentale, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais au départ. Elle a son caractère… Puis, je ne connais pas le monde dans laquelle elle a l'habitude de vivre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle combat des créatures, qui sont loin d'être tout aussi gentilles que le sont les Pokémon dans ce monde. Je pourrais en fait expliquer ces états de colère, de tristesse, d'impassibilité par plein de raisons… Mais en rien je n'ai oublié la raison de notre présence ici.

« Il serait temps de parler et de trouver un moyen…de te sortir de là, Shana.

― C'est vrai…mais c'est toi qui connait ce monde, pas moi.

― Exactement, c'est pour cette raison que nous allons, dès demain, à la recherche d'éléments qui pourraient déjà expliquer pourquoi, comment, tu as pu atterrir ici, et ensuite un moyen de te ramener chez toi. »

C'est sur une dernière approbation de Shana que nous sommes allés nous reposer dans nos chambres respectives. Ainsi se termine une journée riche, mais qui m'a laissé vivre l'expérience de sentiments que je n'aurais jamais vécu sans cette présence assez…particulière.

* * *

1 _baka_ (馬鹿) : un idiot

2 _urusai_ (うるさい)= la ferme !


	2. Le passé pour trouver l'avenir

Chapitre 2 – Fouiller dans le passé pour trouver l'avenir

La matinée désespérément grise ne pouvait qu'être en harmonie avec le plafond blanc classé qui s'offrait à ma vue lors de mon réveil. La décoration très sommaire ne pouvait que me faire penser à un hôpital. Une ambiance accentuée par des matinées comme celle-ci qui s'annoncent d'ores et déjà sans repos. Le cauchemar qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil en est-il la cause ? Probablement. Je me remémore encore cette ruelle sombre, cette fille, ces passants inquiets… je n'ai jamais été habitué à être aussi mal perçu pourtant l'impression que cela s'est passé réellement, juste hier, m'envahit. L'impression laisse place à la prise de conscience Cette conscience douloureuse qui m'arrache une nouvelle fois à mon sommeil intellectuel.

Oui, j'ai bien vécu cette journée. Je ne suis pas ici pour rien. Ce n'est pas un hôpital pour humains, ce n'est pas un hôtel quelconque, mais bien le centre Pokémon ! La vue sur le port et l'horizon sans fin ne font que confirmer ma présence à Poivressel.

Alors qu'à mon habitude le réveil est énergique et sans problème, ce début de matinée encore à moitié dans la lune ne fait que témoigner d'une journée qui devait être réellement éprouvante psychologiquement, beaucoup plus que physiquement. Malgré la grisaille, la matinée a été bien entamée. J'en conclus donc que j'avais du bien dormir, m'étant endormi très tôt hier soir (on dit qu'on dort avec les Galifeu*). Ma montre indique huit heures. Plus question de dormir, ni de perdre encore plus mon temps, contrairement à hier.

 _Mais au fait…_

 _Que devient-elle ?_

Après m'être habillé et fait ma toilette en vitesse, je retourne à l'endroit où j'ai quitté cette fille la veille. Sous le poids de la fatigue et du stress psychologique de la veille, il m'a fallu du temps pour me souvenir qui était cette fille et quelle était la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. Quelques instants de réflexions… Oui, ça me revient…

« Shana, réveille-toi ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche… »

Aucune réponse. Toquer simplement à la porte ne suffisait pas, évidemment. Mes frappements se font plus insistants. Toujours aucune réponse, ce qui me laisse dubitatif. J'aviserai plus tard il est plus que probable que son état nécessite plus de repos. Finalement, en quittant le Centre, j'aperçois une silhouette familière, assise, l'air perdue, sur un banc, comme si elle attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Shana est bien plus matinale que j'ai pu l'imaginer.

« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

― Je ne me suis pas couchée, je te ferais remarquer.

― Pardon ?

― Et pourquoi cette question idiote ? On ne devait pas faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

― Euh, si… »

Quand bien même elle semble regorger de pouvoirs au-delà des limites de ce monde, une telle force de vitalité ne peut que me surprendre. Un voyage à travers les mondes, l'attaque d'une bête jusque-là inconnue, les commentaires blessants d'une population qui rejette l'inconnu, la pression qui fait exploser la marmite… tant de facteurs qui auraient dû la mettre à bout. L'admiration pour cette fille me gagne. Ou du moins, j'aurais pu en gagner si elle ne m'avait pas traîné hors du centre alors que je n'avais pas pris mon petit-déjeuner. D'accord, nous sommes pressés, mais au point de partir sans rien dans l'estomac…

« Eeeeeh, je peux savoir où tu comptes m'emmener ?

― A la bibliothèque.

― Mais tu sais au moins où elle se trouve ?

― Oui, j'ai déjà consulté un plan. Maintenant viens, ne perdons pas de temps, et je n'ai surtout pas envie de perdre le mien indéfiniment dans ce monde ! »

Paroles implacables, du moins face à une personnalité aussi conciliante que la mienne. Quelle motivation de sa part, mais en même temps, elle a ses raisons… Alors que le village natal me semble déjà si lointain, connaître la situation de Shana ne peut que me faire relativiser la situation. Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer qu'une si grande distance, si on peut parler effectivement de distance dans ce cas-là, pouvait séparer des êtres, des humains. Rien qu'avoir cette idée en tête, le vertige me prend…

Ainsi un mode parallèle existe. J'avais déjà eu connaissance d'univers étranges comme ceux des Zarbi, celui du Pokémon de l'espace Deoxys, ou encore cette fabuleuse histoire sur les légendes de l'espace-temps de Sinnoh. La superposition des mondes, voire des univers est une théorie qui a également servi à l'appréhension de certains rêves comme celui du voyage dans le temps. Mais jamais il ne m'a été permis d'entendre parler de monde similaire à celui décrit par Shana. Il semble totalement coupé de tout rapport de près ou de loin avec les Pokémon. Une telle idée m'effraie, non par l'absence de ces bêtes avec qui tous les hommes de ce monde ont appris à partager chaque instant. D'autres créatures, plus terrifiantes selon Shana, habitent « l'autre monde ». J'imagine dès alors assez bien pourquoi cette fille est armée, mais je ne comprends pas cette motivation à retrouver un monde qui a l'air complètement dévasté et dévastateur.

La bibliothèque municipale de la ville se démarquait de l'architecture locale par son architecture en grès rose qui contraste avec le cubisme standardisé des nouvelles constructions alentours. Les opérations immobilières du coin, à coup de pelleteuse qui ont détruit le patrimoine d'une bonne partie du centre-ville, ont enlaidi en profondeur les environs… Au-delà de son architecture, la bibliothèque de Poivressel est loin d'être aussi prestigieuse que celle de Joliberges, à Sinnoh, mais reste toutefois la meilleure qui puisse exister à Hoenn en ce qui concerne les « grandes » légendes. Après avoir une nouvelle fois conseillé à Shana de garder son calme en toutes circonstances, nous rentrons dans le bâtiment, qui a conservé le charme qu'il nous exposait à l'extérieur. Malgré les lieux chaleureux, le calme qui pénètre les lieux se prête bien à la situation que je vis -que nous vivons- actuellement…

 _De nombreuses rangées interminables._

 _Des piles de livres à n'en plus finir._

 _Des recherches sur Internet, avec l'aide de la bibliothécaire, des heures durant._

 _Mais rien._

Toutes sortes d'ouvrages existaient en effet, certains portant sur des mystères tout aussi insolites qu'effrayants. Mais la majorité relevaient de la fantaisie pure – a-t-on déjà vu des Fouinette être responsables de tremblements de terres ayant provoqué la disparition d'une tribu entière d'humains au XIVe siècle ?) –. Peu à peu, le découragement s'empare de nous, alors que le soleil commence à jouer à cache-cache derrière les vastes plateaux. Aujourd'hui, nous ne trouverons plus rien. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ma promesse de tout faire pour aider Shana. Moralement, mon état sur les trois derniers jours s'apparenterait à un crash boursier. Shana, censée être celle qui doit le plus s'attarder en ces lieux, m'attend à l'entrée de la bibliothèque en manifestant une impatience grandissante. Le temps de prendre mes dernières affaires du bureau et de me retourner… je ne remarque pas la personne qui tourne dans ma direction.

« Ouch !

― Désolé, ma distraction me perdra parfois, Houtarou.

― Ranger Simon !? »

Voilà la dernière personne que j'espérais voir ici. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'un sentiment de solitude m'envahit de hier, malgré la compagnie de mes Pokémon, qui EUX ont toujours été d'une aide précieuse depuis le début de mon aventure à Kanto. Que faire ? L'expédier en deux mots et partir et donc l'ignorer tout simplement ? Ou lui dire mes quatre vérités, quitte à crier au scandale dans une antre du savoir et du silence ? La question n'a pas pu trouver de réponse. Quasi instantanément, Simon me tend un livre :

 _« A la recherche d'un autre univers »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

― C'est vous dire combien je regrette mon geste – ou plutôt mon absence de geste – d'hier. Je vous ai cherché tout à l'heure au Centre Pokémon, où l'on m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Après avoir mené quelques recherches de mon côté, j'ai trouvé ceci dans les archives de mon prédécesseur, à la Base Ranger. Je pense que vous trouverez sûrement quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser là-dedans. Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais… j'ai au moins le sentiment de ne pas avoir été totalement inutile.

― Merci…

― Bonne chance Houtarou, prend bien soin de ton amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'endroit où elle vit. »

Parti aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, il m'abandonne à mes nombreuses interrogations, de par ce que j'ai pu entendre. Un livre dont je ne connais que le titre se retrouve entre mes mains, mais a le mérite d'être assez évocateur pour me redonner un brin d'espoir. « _A la recherche d'un autre univers »_ … La curiosité me pousse à ouvrir le livre et à le dévorer d'une traite dans un recoin de la salle, mais pas question de faire attendre Shana plus longtemps. C'est en voyant alternativement mon livre puis mon expression vague qu'elle a dû penser tout de suite qu'une découverte de la plus haute importante s'est livrée à moi.

Nous nous empressons de rentrer au Centre Pokémon afin de nous plonger dans l'étude de cet ouvrage qui ne demande qu'à devenir passionnant. Du moins, en mangeant, car nos ventres, du moins le mien, organisaient une belle symphonie musicale dans la salle. Nos yeux observaient avec avidité la couverture, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ouvre.

Le calme qui s'est installé à notre table a révélé une tension qui est devenue progressivement pesante. Jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel vide, et plus les pages se tournaient, plus j'étais angoissé à l'idée de ce que je pourrais trouver. La lecture s'est poursuivie tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'histoire devienne réellement intéressante. Shana, lassée de se pencher « sur un tas de mot qui ne vont en rien nous avancer », est partie dormir depuis pratiquement deux heures. Il n'empêche que je devrais la rechercher et la tirer de son sommeil. Discrétion de mise. Mais la porte de la chambre était grande ouverte, et, ce qui est plus surprenant, personne à l'intérieur. Le lit n'avait même pas encore été utilisé.

 _Où est-elle passée ?_

Le Centre Pokémon est bien évidemment désert, à deux heures du matin. Dehors, le vent marin mène sa trêve nocturne, malgré la journée maussade et les rafales qui ont soufflé durant la journée passée. Le calme ambiant m'a permis de déceler une minuscule voix aisément reconnaissable. Sans avoir à tendre l'oreille, j'ai pu entendre de manière claire :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me cherches tout le temps ? »

Elle m'observe depuis un des nombreux arbres qui encerclent le centre Pokémon et la clairière attenante. Ayant constaté ma stupeur, elle descend de l'arbre avec une agilité impressionnante de l'arbre, et, sous mon air interloqué, elle me fixe de manière à déceler la moindre parcelle de défi dans mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

― Pas une solution à ton problème, ni l'explication exacte de ton arrivée ici.

― Bref, pas de quoi me faire perdre mon temps.

― Je vais te lire un passage, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

 _« La pluie était forte. Je devais m'abriter quelque part au plus vite avant qu'un éventuel orage me tombe dessus. Une caverne se trouvait non loin de là et se prêtait à merveille. Mais rien ne pourrait m'offrir la chaleur d'un foyer. Voilà quatre ans que je ne suis plus retourné sur mes terres natales. Mais c'est une sensation encore plus intense qui m'a frappé lorsque j'ai exploré les Chutes Tohjo. Elles constituent le principal portail qui relie les régions de Kanto et Johto. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elles pouvaient receler l'un des plus grands mystères non résolus sur cette planète. Cet objet…il s'est désintégré dans mes mains, sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pourtant pas pu se téléporter j'ai vérifié avec Gallame tout ce que j'ai pu trouver après avoir parcouru les moindres recoins sont ces sigles mystérieux qui ornaient la salle où se trouvait cet objet. Mes connaissances en décryptage des runes m'ont permis de découvrir l'existence du passage vers un autre monde. »_

Le regard de Shana aurait pu difficilement changer plus rapidement d'expression. En effet, nous avions peut-être un indice qui nous permettrait d'arriver à des éléments de solution. Mon enthousiasme débordant en arrive même à me demander s'il ne faudrait pas se rendre aux Chutes Tohjo pour que Shana puisse rejoindre l'autre monde. Qui sait ?

 _A moins que…_

Une lecture plus attentive me permet de comprendre qu'en réalité seul un dresseur digne de ce nom serait capable de résoudre le mystère qui se trouve à l'intérieur de cette grotte au pied du Mont Argenté. Mais à quoi se réfère le terme « dresseur digne de ce nom » ? S'agit-il de gagner une Ligue, ou bien une épreuve particulière ? Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Un tournoi officiel n'aurait rien à faire dans cette histoire, c'est évident…

« Houtarou, partons tout de suite pour ces chutes Tohjo.

― Non.

― Comment ça non ?

― Pas avant que le moment soit venu.

― Mais le moment est là, nous devons partir immédiatement !

― Je te dis que ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu veux qu'on reste bloqués durant des mois là-bas les mains dans les poches ? Alors maintenant laisse-moi réfléchir ! »

Mon état d'énervement était mauvais signe. Mon entourage m'a souvent critiqué pour mon excès de gentillesse qui me causerait de nombreux soucis. A condition bien entendu que l'on ne me cherche pas des ennuis futiles en permanence, sans quoi les conséquences seraient plus douloureuses. Shana, qui se rend compte que je ne suis pas en état de débattre calmement, se retient – à ma grande surprise – de me lancer une réplique ou de me faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui me permet de retrouver peu à peu mon calme habituel. Bien que le caractère difficile de Shana doit être pris en compte et qu'il va falloir apprendre à gérer avec, il était de mon devoir de rester zen dans une situation similaire à celle que je viens de vivre. Je suis sûr que si j'avais réagi de cette manière lors de notre première rencontre, il y aurait eu une nouvelle enquête pour meurtre à résoudre entre les murs de cette ville. Mais puisque cette extrémité semble à présent écartée.

« Je propose que nous allions tous les deux se reposer. Une dure journée s'annonce à nouveau…

― D'accord… euh, merci pour l'aide apportée. Je crois que j'aurais été complètement perdue sans la présence de quelqu'un… déjà après avoir perdu ceux qui me sont le plus chers…

― Je te fais la promesse que nous irons jusqu'aux pays les plus lointains pour que tu puisses revenir chez toi ! »

La confiance brièvement perdue a retrouvé notre chemin. L'espoir que chacun retrouve ses proches, atteigne son but est plus présent que jamais. Une chaleur ambiante, pas désagréable, m'envahit. Je prends soudainement conscience que j'avais été arraché à ma solitude et que la présence d'un acolyte, aussi décalé comme Shana soit-il, ne pouvait être qu'une expérience positive. Ces pensées positives me submergent au point que je ne me rends pas immédiatement compte que Shana a stoppé net sa marche devant le centre Pokémon, les yeux rivés sur le panneau d'affichage situé à côté des escaliers à l'entrée du Centre Pokémon. Une affiche, qui ne prenait pas moins de la moitié de l'espace dédié, annonce un événement…

« C'est quoi un concours Pokémon ?

― Un concours ? Ben il s'agit d'un tournoi où des personnes présentent leurs Pokémon comme dans une sorte de concours de beauté.

― Il y en a un lundi…

― Ah mais c'est demain !

― J'aimerais me reposer un peu, on a le droit d'aller voir ce genre de tournoi ?

― Oui bien sûr ! »

Shana s'intéresse une fois de plus au monde dans lequel je vis, à mon monde. Partagé entre surprise et enthousiasme, l'idée d'une cohabitation plus sereine commence à prendre ses quartiers.


	3. Le nounours d'Olivia

Chapitre 3 – Le nounours d'Olivia

Le stade se remplit peu à peu. Afin de disposer des meilleures places, je me suis assuré d'arriver parmi les premiers, sachant que Shana ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de ne pouvoir profiter d'un spectacle dont, j'ai l'impression, elle se souviendra toute sa vie. Ainsi, nous avons patienté durant une bonne heure aux premières tribunes avant que le stade ne se remplisse véritablement. Un mélange d'enthousiasme et de suspens décorait l'ambiance, comme à chaque compétition. Bien que n'étant à la base pas amateur de concours, je me rends compte que le dépaysement est minime, l'atmosphère étant similaire à un match d'arène, une compétition de la Ligue ou toute autre compétition dans le même esprit. Malgré tout, le fait que Poivressel accueille le premier concours de la saison ne fait qu'accentuer l'ambiance de fête ! La découverte de nouveaux talents éveille la curiosité de la majorité des dix mille venues assister au tournoi.

Les spots du stade s'éteignent, et malgré la clarté du jour, nous pouvions nous croire dans une salle de cinéma. Viviane, la présentatrice des concours, aujourd'hui imprésentable au vu de sa célébrité, effectue son entrée sous une très grande ovation, signe prometteur d'une saison qui remportera à nouveau un grand succès.

« Bienvenue au Concours Pokémon de Poivressel ! Je suis Viviane, et je serai la présentatrice de chacune de ces magnifiques compétitions se déroulant à Hoenn. Une nouvelle saison débute. C'est l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux coordinateurs provenant de tout horizon, de nouvelles combinaisons, des combats encore plus passionnants, mais surtout des spectacles de plus en plus magnifiques ! Le jury, lui, n'a pas changé cette année, voilà Monsieur Contesta !

― Bonjour à tous, c'est un plaisir de retrouver cette place !

― Monsieur Sukizo, président du Fan Club Pokémon !

― Je suis sûr que ces numéros seront encore plus remarquables !

― Et enfin, l'infirmière Pokémon de Poivressel, accueillez l'infirmière Joëlle !

― Quel bonheur de pouvoir assister à un tel concours ! »

Vient ensuite le rappel des différentes règles. Pour ma part, je les connaissais trop bien pour y prêter de l'attention, elles n'avaient pas changé depuis quelques années. Les commentaires du jury restaient du même acabit, c'est-à-dire creux. Shana, elle, ne perdait pas une miette des explications. La première phase du concours est sur le point de commencer : les démonstrations ! Le tournoi de Poivressel étant très important, nous avions à profiter des numéros préparés par 48 coordinateurs venus des quatre coins de la planète. Le premier coordinateur, qui a l'honneur d'inaugurer une nouvelle saison de concours, entre en scène sous des applaudissements très nourris, et envoie un Pokémon peu commun dans ce type de compétition : un Spectrum.

« Spectrum, lance ton attaque ton attaque Ball'Ombre, et tout de suite après, Onde Folie ! »

Le spectacle qui en résulte est tout simplement éblouissant. Le rayon de lumière de l'Onde Folie rattrape la boule noire jusqu'à former un aura de lumière qui en devient aveuglant. L'ensemble parcourt tout le stade jusqu'à atteindre la toiture du stade. C'est à ce moment précis que la boule devient entièrement violette, jusqu'à exploser en laissant tomber des étoiles lumineuses d'une jolie couleur mauve. Ce premier numéro valut une ovation dans la salle. Shana est subjuguée par le spectacle. Même la connaissant si peu, je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi admirative devant quelque chose, du moins en ce « bas monde ». J'en viens à me demander sincèrement si elle a tout le temps ce caractère si trempé, si particulier.

Les coordinateurs se succèdent, présentant des numéros tout aussi passionnants les uns que les autres. Une heure de magie complète nous a envahis.

« Venu de la lointaine Azuria, à Kanto, faites place à Tamaki ! »

Tiens, un coordinateur de Kanto ! C'est le premier de la compétition qui ne soit pas d'Hoenn… mais son visage ne me dit rien. Par contre, même si je ne le connais pas, et malgré la présence des goûts vestimentaires les plus excentriques au sein des concours Pokémon, je suis frappé par le costume que le candidat porte en ce moment. L'habillement devait sortir de chez un grand tailleur renommé et de luxe et illuminait plus la salle que les spots destinés à l'éclairage du terrain. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, et sa voix remplie de modération et de grâce a permis de confirmer qu'il ne pouvait provenir d'un milieu très aisé, à une échelle supérieure de la hiérarchie sociale.

« Mon cher Togekiss, sors d'ici, je t'en prie ! »

Wahou, un Togekiss… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'un voir un en vrai. Les Togepi et Togetic restent eux-mêmes très rares, mais le Togekiss reste la perle qui mérite sa place dans un concours. Parait-il qu'ils restent communs dans la lointaine région de Sinnoh, une île qui suscite nombre de mes envies d'aventures. Un projet de voyages dans ces contrées est envisagé après mon voyage à Hoenn. Cette dernière n'en est pas moins agréable à visiter et explorer, mais je suis sûr que Sinnoh offre des paysages et un bien-être exceptionnels, certes moins rural, plus urbain, mais à la hauteur de ce qu'un aventurier de ma trempe peut espérer.

« C'était magnifique, hein Houtarou ?

― Hein, que, quoi ? »

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai complètement mis de côté la prestation de Tamaki. La tête plongée dans mes projets de voyages, je ne parviens plus à me concentrer sur autre chose, aussi sensationnelle soit-elle. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir vraiment ce que valait ce coordinateur…

« Et pour conclure cette manche, Denji de Verchamps nous fait l'honneur de sa première participation aux concours Pokémon ! »

J'avais l'impression de changer d'univers moi aussi. Autant Tamaki était derrière son impeccable costume d'une maigreur squelettique, autant Denji impose son physique. Le type de carrure à laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas se confronter… Par contre, il a jugé bon de ne pas fournir d'effort vestimentaire pour le concours. Son piteux état laisse suggérer qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps dans la jungle profonde, soit que son aspect est explicitement travaillé pour la compétition. Si le Pokémon du coordinateur le représente aussi bien, je prends les paris sur un Léviator. Shana n'a vu que des Pokémon plus ou moins réputés « mignons » – si je dois exclure le Mimigal qui l'a attaqué lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans ce monde –, et je crains qu'elle ne fasse un rapprochement entre les Pokémon qui ont l'air dangereux et les monstres de son propre monde.

Contre tout attente, une boule de poils marron – un Teddiursa – sort de la Pokéball, à la grande surprise d'une assistance, si j'en juge les regards interloqués alentours, choqué de voir un tel Pokémon sur un terrain de concours. Le novice que j'étais en a presque de la pitié. Shana, au contraire, trouve le Pokémon adorable et mon commentaire ravageur envers le coordinateur trouve sa réponse dans les éclairs du regard lancés par mon « amie ».

« Teddiursa, Attraction ! »

L'ourson lance des dizaines de petits cœurs, qui dans la logique des choses vont à la rencontre d'un public qui tombe sous le charme, sauf du mien, visiblement.

« Rassemble ton attaque et met en pratique les figures que tu apprises ! »

Les cœurs se rassemblent en une énorme masse. Ce n'est que lorsque Teddiursa les surmonte que je comprends que cette attaque a bien une consistance solide. Le numéro mérite d'être original puisque Teddiursa exécute multiples acrobaties en tout genres, jusqu'à terminer par un saut périlleux et une nouvelle ovation du public.

« Wahou, je l'adore, il est mignon et en plus il arrive à faire des supers numéros ! »

La « guerrière de l'autre monde » s'est transformée en fillette admirative à toute petite chose.

Viviane annonce la liste des huit qualifiés pour la deuxième manche, c'est-à-dire les matchs. Sur l'écran géant nous pouvions apercevoir parmi les qualifiés les deux coordinateurs qui se sont démarqués, Tamaki et Denji. Tous les deux combattront de parfaits inconnus pour les quarts-de-finale. Une pause a lieu comme à chaque concours, et c'est Shana qui met ce moment à profit pour tenter de me fausser compagnie.

« Eeeeh, Shana, où est-ce que tu vas ? Si c'était pour casser la croûte, acheter un pain melon ou je ne sais quoi, il fallait y penser avant ! »

Mais en la poursuivant, je constate qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'aller manger. J'ai rapidement compris son manège : elle compte se rendre dans la loge des concurrents, saluer et surtout admirer sa nouvelle idole. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques dizaines de secondes pour comprendre qu'elle allait se précipiter sur Denji. Le jeune homme, vraiment confus, me fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas souvent vivre ce genre de situation imprévue.

« Mais qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

― Je suis Sh…

― Elle s'appelle Olivia, c'est mon amie, elle voulait juste vous féliciter pour votre prestation avec votre Teddiursa. Moi aussi j'ai adoré, je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance pour les combats et beaucoup de succès pour la suite ! Allez Olivia, tu viens !

― Mais je…

― Tu viens ! »

Sous le regard interloqué de tous les concurrents, j'entraîne Shana hors de la pièce. Parfaitement consciente de son comportement, elle n'en comprend pas plus ma réaction et pourquoi j'ai inventé ce mensonge grossier. Un petit local attenant à la loge des concurrents est l'endroit parfait pour pouvoir discuter discrètement et fermement à Shana et lui expliquer mon agacement envers elle.

« Non mais tu vas bien !? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ta situation soit connue de tout le monde ?

― Et toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as inventé un tel prénom ?

― Parce que c'était nécessaire, tout simplement, j'espère juste que je n'aurai plus à faire ce genre d'inventions par la suite ! »

Shana se trouve au bord des larmes, vu la manière dont je lui ai crié dessus. Il y a malheureusement nécessité de lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne comprend pas qu'ici, tout est différent de son monde, même dans la manière d'agir des humains. Mon premier devoir est, de ce fait, de la calmer et ce n'est qu'après un interminable concert de pleurs, de tentatives infructueuses d'apaisement que nous sommes sortis du local, Shana avec encore la trace de ses larmes sur le visage, sous les yeux médusés de deux concurrents sortis prendre l'air. Je devais paraître le plus naturel lors de notre retour dans les tribunes, car Shana a déjà bien gaffé pour que nous puissions être discrets en restant dans les environs.

« Le dernier quart-de-finale se termine sur une victoire de Dhurim sur Tamaki ! »

Oh non, nous avons mis tellement de temps pour cette discussion ? Vingt minutes en tout, sans compter la pause, bel exploit…

« La première demi-finale oppose Denji à Laura ! Que le match…commence ! »

Heureusement, nous avons l'occasion de voir Denji combattre, au plus grand bonheur de Shana. Mais le temps de la confrontation, un Mysdibule remplace le Teddiursa, face à un Queulorior. Le Pokémon de l'adversaire de Denji m'impressionne. Être arrivé en demi-finale grâce à l'unique attaque Gribouille de Queulorior relève d'un dressage et de la stratégie de haut niveau ! Arriver à maîtriser une telle attaque demande en effet une très bonne tactique, ce que j'ai pu vivre par expérience, ayant déjà rencontré des Queulorior sur les îles Sevii.

Le Queulorior recopie l'attaque Tête de Fer de Mysdibule. Le combat, très physique, se différencie énormément d'un contexte en général très poétique des concours. Les deux concurrents se retrouvent au coude à coude au niveau des points et plus de la moitié du temps s'est écoulé. Finalement, sur une combinaison des attaques Mur de Fer et Feinte, Denji a pu reprendre l'avantage sur son adversaire. La minute qui reste est très décisive mais ne change finalement rien à la situation périlleuse dans laquelle se sont engagés Queulorior et sa dresseuse. Ce devait être la minute la plus longue de leur vie. Minute qui s'achève sur une courte victoire méritée de Denji après un combat intense et mené jusqu'au bout par les deux adversaires. Denji accède de cette manière en finale, au plus grand bonheur de Shana, tombée littéralement amoureuse du Teddiursa de l'impressionnant coordinateur. Un tel engouement pour un Pokémon compromettrait-il son envie farouche de retourner chez elle ?

La finale oppose Denji à un autre inconnu, auquel je n'ai attaché aucune importance, au vu de la technique de combat sans esprit et sans âme adoptée. Le Ymphect de ce dresseur n'a pas l'air en meilleur possession de ses moyens, tout comme le garçon face à Denji n'a pas l'air en pleine possession de son intelligence. Cette combinaison de choc assure avec rapidité la victoire du match à Denji, qui par conséquent remporte le tournoi. Si je continue à considérer comme loufoque la présence de son Teddiursa dans un concours, je ne peux pas reprocher au coordinateur le manque de lucidité lors de la phase de combats, qui ont été d'une qualité proche d'une demi-finale de Ligue Pokémon.

La remise du ruban fut un moment magique pour l'ensemble du public. La compétition a ouvert la voie à tous les autres coordinateurs vers les centaines de compétitions qui auront lieu prochainement dans la région.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette compétition ?

― J'ai vraiment adoré. Mais ce Pokémon, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle…je l'adore.

― Teddiursa. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a l'apparence d'un Pokémon mignon, mais en évoluant, je peux t'assurer que « mignon » n'est plus le qualificatif que je lui attribuerais ! Mais ce ne sont pas des Pokémon qui vivent dans la région. Là où j'habite, il y en a, et dans une autre région aussi, mais pas ici… »

Shana m'avise d'un air déçu, d'autant plus qu'elle a encore l'air de m'en vouloir pour l'incident survenu durant la pause. Une tête familière qui ne m'est pas inconnue se dresse juste devant nous et me sort de mes tracas. Tamaki.

« Tamaki !

― Oh, bonsoir. Qui êtes-vous ?

― Désolé…je m'appelle Houtarou. Je voulais vous dire que j'étais très impressionné par votre performance…

― Je vous remercie beaucoup.

― Mais je voulais juste savoir… de quelle manière vous effectuez votre voyage dans la région. Vous avez l'air de vivre dans un luxe permanent, alors je me demande si…

― De la même manière que tout dresseur, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas mon apparence qui m'empêche cette liberté. Pour tout avouer, cette vie de prince ne me vaut rien, mais je conserve cette affection pour la beauté des choses, c'est pour cette raison que la vocation de Coordinateur m'est venue.

― Ah, très bien… euh merci beaucoup, et bonne chance pour la suite de votre aventure ! »

Le jeune homme me fait un signe de tête avant de s'en retourner vers une nouvelle destination, alors que la mienne est encore surmontée d'un grand point d'interrogation.

« Shana, il est temps que nous partions d'ici. Nous sommes trop visibles ici, et il est temps que nous nous en allions d'ici.

― Nous allons au Chutes Tohjo ?

― Non, nous allons faire comme si nous effectuons un voyage normal de dresseur.

― Mais pourquoi ? T'as vu le temps que nous mettrons ? Combien dure un voyage comme celui-ci ?

― Pour un rythme normal, je dirai qu'il nous rest mois.

― HEIN ? Mais on ne peut pas rester à rien faire !

― On ne peut pas résoudre ton problème, Shana, pour le moment, et va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

― NON !

― Tu…

― URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI ! »

Elle s'est finalement résignée finalement à devoir me suivre, avec mes explications. Mais nous ne pourrions sûrement rien faire aux Chutes Tohjo en l'état actuel des choses. Nous resterions bloqués là-bas sans possession de nos moyens. En clair, une perte de temps inutile. Mais vu le visage de Shana, représentant un somptueux mélange de colère et d'agacement enfantin, le voyage risque d'être long. Très long.


	4. Le glaive des menaces

Chapitre 4 – Le glaive des menaces

« Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre sans cesse ?

― Je ne me plains pas, j'en ai juste marre de marcher des kilomètres sans rien faire d'intéressant, alors que des choses importantes m'attendent là-bas ! »

Ce dialogue se répète depuis la matinée, sans relâche. Pourquoi ne prend-elle pas son mal en patience au lieu de continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort toutes les vingt minutes ? Les soixante kilomètres dispersés sur les trois jours n'ont pas radouci cette fille. Au début du voyage, je la pensais plus curieuse, au vu de ses nombreuses interrogations à longueur de journée, concernant les Pokémon, voire même mon monde en général. « Quel est ce Pokémon ? Comment communiquez-vous ?... ».

Ma nouvelle fonction de guide me motive en tous points, car je trouve enfin une compagnie avec qui discuter de mes passions, mes espérances et mes angoisses. Du moins, c'est ce que je m'imaginais à notre départ de Poivressel. Au final, la curiosité de Shana s'est estompée le premier soir après le commencement de cette nouvelle quête : petit à petit, elle commence de nouveau à s'inquiéter de sa destinée, de celle de ses proches, et plus généralement, de celle de son monde.

« Mais au fait, Shana, il y a vraiment des gens auxquels tu tiens ? De la famille ?

― Non, non, tu n'y es pas…

― Alors ?

― Ce sont surtout des amis à moi qui me manquent terriblement…en particulier un.

― Ah, et qui est-ce ?

― Il s'appelle Yuji. Il doit avoir le même âge que toi, mais là-bas, les personnes de ton âge ne voyagent pas, ne partent pas à l'aventure. Ils étudient pour leur travail plus tard.

― Quelle idée, je ne supporterais pas d'être tout le temps reclus dans un endroit et étudier ! On nous apprend toutes les bases essentielles pour notre voyage avant nos 10 ans, puis selon la durée de notre épopée, nous commençons plus ou moins tard à nous préoccuper de notre avenir. Ce qui est, je trouve, très bien. On nous attribue une autonomie qui nous forge une personnalité et des qualités sans égal... Au fond, cet univers reclus te manque tant que ça ? Je n'endurerais pas une telle épreuve pendant une semaine. Tu dois vraiment aimer quelqu'un là-bas pour y tenir…

― Je…Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Et puis arrête avec tes questions stupides !

― D'accord, j'ai compris, faut pas avoir peur de tes sentiments hein… »

Elle se contente de me fusiller du regard au lieu de me lancer son habituel « Urusai ! Urusai ! Urusai ! », mais le silence troublant qui en a suivi m'a fait comprendre que j'avais sûrement touché un point sensible. Après tout, ce sont peut-être des affaires qui ne me concernent pas. Elle est en droit de considérer que je ne suis qu'un inconnu, ne la connaissant que depuis presque une semaine ! Est-ce une durée raisonnable pour commencer à fouiner dans la vie privée des gens qu'on accompagne ou qu'on tente d'aider ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, au cours de ces trois premiers jours de voyage en duo se sont révélés être d'une affreuse banalité, contrairement aux idées que je me suis imaginées depuis ma promesse faite à Shana hormis ce genre de disputes, les journées se contentaient d'être monotones, à l'image du périple que j'avais vécu depuis mon arrivée à Hoenn. Marchant de préférence le matin, m'entraînant l'après-midi, je ne trouve pas de grands moments hormis le soir pour me plonger dans la lecture de l'ouvrage dont m'avait fait don Ranger Simon. Hormis m'intéresser à son habituel quotidien ou réciproquement, je parle très peu avec Shana. Très caractérielle, je remarque que même si elle ne me déteste pas, elle n'est pas encore à l'aise pour me parler, surtout avec les disputes incessantes qui éclatent à cause de sa soif de rentrer chez elle (ou à cause de mon manque de tact, c'est selon). Je dois aussi avouer qu'étant un naturel rêveur, il m'arrive souvent de rentrer dans des états seconds lorsque Shana se plonge à son tour dans le récit, dont elle me remémore certains passages. Dans ces moments chacun de nous deux se vexe trop finalement pour une raison le plus souvent minime. Je continue à garder espoir que notre entraide serait d'une très grande utilité, même pour une parfaite inconnue de cet univers.

« Quand arrivons-nous à la prochaine ville ?

― Lavandia ne se trouve plus très loin, je pense que nous pouvons y être demain. »

En effet, mon prochain badge à décrocher se trouve à Lavandia, située dans les premières hauteurs du massif qui s'offre à notre vue. J'ai entendu dire que le champion actuellement en place devrait bientôt prendre sa retraite et passer le relais. Cette situation ne m'arrange pas, car je m'étais débrouillé pour arriver à trouver quantité d'informations sur le champion actuel, Voltaire, sans m'attarder sur son éventuel successeur. Toutefois, le type dominant dans l'arène ne devrait pas changer, je me retrouve en pleine possession de mes stratégies à appliquer contre les Pokémon de type électrique. Je n'ai fait que tabler sur ce type précis depuis mon départ de Myokara. La traversée des océans m'empêchant un entraînement correct avec mes Pokémon et l'arrivée à Poivressel très mouvementée, je me devais de rattraper le temps perdu. La situation actuelle exige que j'accorde moins de temps à mes objectifs premiers. Malgré cela, le manque d'action commence à me peser, tout comme il a l'air de peser sur Shana, qui elle aussi semble être en manque de véritables aventures et qui ne demande qu'à faire autre chose que « marcher à longueur de journée ». La consoler alors que tout, ou presque tout, lui manque, n'est pas une mince affaire. Mais, en tant que mentor malgré moi, je me dois la soutenir autant que possible dans la quête qu'elle poursuit.

« Je m'ennuie.

― Normal, Shana, tu n'es pas habituée à vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci. Je te promets qu'en restant un petit moment ici, tu t'habitueras très rapidement aux coutumes de ce monde, qui ont dans le fond de très grandes similitudes avec le tien.

― N'essaie pas de me vanter tout le temps les bienfaits de cet univers.

― Je ne suis pas comme tu le penses ! Je remarque juste ton renfermement. Alors que si nous devons parcourir encore des centaines, voire des milliers de kilomètres, parcourir de vastes prairies, franchir des montagnes et encore plein d'autres endroits, tu te dois d'être plus ouverte. Je me répète, mais imagine un peu que je ne sois pas là !

― Tu me rabâches le même discours depuis notre rencontre, change un peu de registre. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu t'imagines encore moins comment je peux me sentir seule sans ceux qui appartiennent à ma véritable vie !

― Je ne suis donc rien ? »

A son tour de toucher un point sensible. Une fois de plus, elle réussit à m'offrir l'impression d'être complètement inutile et de continuer mon voyage comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suis désolé Houtarou, je sais que tu m'as quand même pas mal aidée…mais je me sens si seule. Sans Yuji, sans Alastor…

― Qui est cet Alastor ?

― C'est un des rois de _Guze_ dont je t'avais parlé de notre rencontre. Il m'a confié une grande partie de mes pouvoirs et sans son aide, je ne peux plus faire grand-chose, si ce n'est pas rien…

― Oui ça y est je me souviens que tu en avais fait mention. Tu parlais d'un médaillon, ou quelque chose dans le genre, non ?

― C'est exact. En fait, c'est par l'intermédiaire de ce médaillon que je suis tout le temps lié à Alastor. Il me donnait des conseils, il m'a confié des pouvoirs dont tu ne pourrais même pas te faire une mince idée…

― Et tu dis l'avoir perdu lors de ton « passage » ici ?

― Il semblerait que oui.

― Ce qui est inquiétant. Je ne peux pas mesurer les conséquences d'une telle perte, mais… qu'arriverait-il si tu arrivais à retourner dans ton monde et que tu ne retrouverais pas ton médaillon ?

― Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer… »

J'en sais déjà assez pour m'imaginer à quel point la situation est compliquée, voire dramatique, pour cette fille réduite à m'accompagner durant un « bête » voyage bien opposé à ses ambitions, à la recherche de ce monde qui pour sa part semble l'avoir oublié. D'après tout ce qui m'a été raconté, je peux en conclure que ce n'est pas seulement une question de retrouver ses amis, mais aussi de protéger en tout points cet univers qui lui est cher.

Toutefois, malgré mon admiration pour un tel dévouement, ma compassion envers Shana reprend le dessus. Je suis perdu et je n'en sais pas assez pour arriver à trouver une solution.

« Hé ! Vous, là-bas, qui êtes-vous ? »

Tiens, un dresseur. Je me demandais s'il en existait encore et si moi-même n'avais pas changé d'univers. En effet, depuis notre départ de Poivressel et nos déboires avec la population locale, dont devaient surement figurer pas mal de dresseurs, je me devais faire profil bas. Autre hypothèse, les dresseurs évitaient de croiser notre route, ce qui est compréhensible. L'information d'un jeune dresseur originaire des îles Sevii ayant participé à la Ligue Indigo accompagnant une folle furieuse qui est étrangère à tout le monde, semble avoir bien circulé dans les environs.

En attendant, c'est bel et bien un dresseur qui nous a interpellé, le genre « craque des muscles » qui ne demande qu'à casser de l'adversaire, qui s'habille comme les loubards pour se donner une carrure imposante. Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce genre de personnes, qui d'ailleurs traîne souvent en groupe. Mais cette aversion profonde et à nouveau, l'habit ne faisant pas le moine, ne m'empêche pas de lui parler :

« Salut. Je m'appelle Houtarou et voici Olivia. »

D'un rapide coup du coin de l'œil, je constate que Shana n'a toujours pas accepté ce triste mensonge, et n'a finalement pas pu s'empêcher de me donner un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

― Un match Pokémon à un contre un. J'en ai marre de combattre des mauviettes et vous m'avez l'air à la hauteur de ce que j'attends. Alors ? »

Malgré tout, enfin un match ! Occasion rêvée, non seulement de dérouiller un peu, que mes Pokémon reprennent enfin goût à notre voyage, mais aussi de montrer à Shana comment un match se déroule. Le concours auquel nous avions eu l'occasion d'assister n'était qu'une simple image de tout ce que les combats renfermaient.

Le match allait donc se dérouler entre mon Corboss et le Chapignon adverse, et ce sous une Shana très attentive.

« Chapignon, Mach Punch !

― Corboss, esquive-moi cette attaque et tout de suite Cru-Aile ! »

Les deux attaques ont raté leur cible. Le combat allait donc être très physique, au corps-à-corps.

« Vampigraine ! »

Mais cette fois-ci l'attaque provenant du Pokémon adversaire touche mon Corboss de plein fouet, à présent très désavantagé. Le coup final allait-il être donné ?

« Très bien et maintenant achève-moi ce pigeon avec une attaque Méga-Sansgue !

― Tranche-Nuit, découpe-moi cette attaque en vitesse, et tout de suite Cru-Aile ! »

Le loubard ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que je rapplique de cette manière. Mais ma ruse a fonctionné. En plus de s'être libéré de ses liens, Corboss avait non seulement réussi à éviter l'attaque mais également à toucher son adversaire. Mais désormais, les deux Pokémon sont exténués par l'exercice d'endurance auquel ils s'étaient livrés. Chapignon s'évanouit le premier. Je peux remercier la chance de m'avoir aidé. L'avantage du type et mon expérience dans cette forme de situation m'auraient beaucoup servi en d'autres occasions.

« Non, je n'ai pas pu perdre ! Chapignon !

― Le combat est terminé…

― Non, je suis sûr que tu ne pourras rien contre Skelenox !

― Eh, on avait dit un contre un !

― Tu crois que je vais m'en tenir aux règles, sale mioche ? »

Malgré mon étonnement, le comportement de ce dresseur ne pouvait que me surprendre à moitié. Déjà que je n'ai pas une grande affection pour ces personnes, celui-ci ne faisait que confirmer mes clichés qui devaient être par moments grossiers. Prêt à répliquer à tout moment face à l'attaque adverse, la dernière chose qui aurait pu se produire est une intervention de Shana :

« Qui es-tu pour attaquer ce garçon de la sorte ?

― Toi, retourne jouer aux poupées. »

C'était la phrase de trop. Il a fallu que je rivalise d'anticipation pour voir clairement le katana de Shana sortir de la cape de celle-ci.

« NOARFANG, HYPNOSE ! »

En une fraction de seconde, la plus longue qu'il m'ait été permis de vivre jusqu'à présent, il m'a fallu sortir la Pokéball et lancer mon ordre d'attaque dans l'instant. Le moment qui a suivi, mes jambes se sont dérobées, l'homme face à moi sous le choc et Shana était allongée, endormie. Le loubard a voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais d'une voix claire et distincte, je me suis permis de lui lancer :

« CASSE-TOI ! EN VITESSE ! »

Mon ordre ne s'est pas donné lieu à discussion. Complètement paniqué, le loubard s'est enfui sans demander son reste. De mon côté, complètement hagard face à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je contemple mon acolyte, dormant paisiblement dans l'herbe. Le mal étant fait, je ne peux que contempler les dégâts. Même si son intention était probablement de dissuader le dresseur d'en rajouter, Shana en avait fait de trop. Que Shana ne se soit servi de son katana uniquement pour dissuader ou pour passer à l'acte, les conséquences se trouvent être exactement les mêmes. On risque gros à se faire tout le temps remarquer, même si je dois avouer que l'autre a cherché à se confronter aux ennuis. Perdu dans mes pensées, je songe à présent sérieusement à interrompre mon voyage pour me concentrer sur le cœur du problème. Une telle aventure n'est pas du niveau de cette fille, malgré ses grands – supposés – pouvoirs. D'un autre côté, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer sur l'excès de sécurité qui ne pourrait que rendre instable notre relation. La question de contact aux autres doit se poser en priorité. Shana est en train, sans doute sans le vouloir, de couper le contact que j'ai avec les autres, en s'interposant pour se défendre. Je ne conteste pas ses raisons, mais ses moyens sont à revoir. La menace de mort n'est pas un fait anodin. Shana risque d'avoir de gros problèmes, et moi-même si une éventuelle complicité était avérée. Encore que, ma réaction avec Noarfang peut plaider en ma faveur. Toutefois, le coup de colère à Poivressel et cet événement qui vient de se dérouler à quelques kilomètres seulement de Lavandia…

Tout doucement, je la vois se réveiller.

« Où est-il ?

― Parti.

― C'est toi qui a osé abuser de ce pouvoir sur moi ?

― Oui. Je t'ai évité de graves problèmes, quoique tu ne passeras plus inaperçue à présent. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre que « tu as mal agi ». Je sais que tu as un fort caractère, mais tu n'as visiblement pas encore compris qu'ici les relations entre personnes ne sont pas les mêmes que chez toi.

― …Vous êtes d'un compliqué ici.

― Je suis désolé pour toi d'avoir agi ainsi, mais ne recommence plus, par pitié. Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer s'il le faut »

Il est à présent primordial de rejoindre Lavandia le plus vite possible tout en étant discret. L'arrivée dans cette cité très fréquentée, point de ralliement de beaucoup de voyageurs, ne sera pas si simple si les nouvelles se répandent. Vergazon à l'ouest, Cimetronelle à l'est, Poivressel au sud, Vermilava au nord. La croisée des grands axes de la région amènera son lot de personnages haut en couleurs, et, je le souhaite, le moins d'ennuis possible. Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce que donne l'effet de voyager sans embrouilles, tiens.

L'objectif est atteint à la tombée de la nuit, qui nous offre un spectacle enchanteur. Rares sont les moments où l'on peut admirer le ciel étoilé surplomber les immeubles de la ville en cette saison. Cette petite ville est en partie rattachée à la mer, mais se situe déjà au pied des hauts monts d'Hoenn. Malheureusement, le paysage enchanteur qui m'est offert n'a pu s'offrir à mes yeux qu'un court instant, jusqu'à ce que Shana me rappelle que des choses plus importantes nous attendent. Elle sait pourtant très bien que je ne pourrai me rendre à l'arène que demain matin, et que je devais avant tout vérifier si Voltaire était encore maître des lieux.

Ma question a trouvé sa réponse à l'entrée de l'arène en début de matinée. Une grande affiche, difficile à éviter, est placardée au milieu de la porte, avec un message hâtivement marqué au surligneur :

 _« Le champion de l'arène de Lavandia Voltaire se retire de son poste. A partir du 3 décembre, l'arène sera rouverte aux dresseurs qui pourront défier sa remplaçante, Ludivine. »_

Le 3 décembre, c'est-à-dire demain. Plus qu'une journée et une nuit à attendre avant de pouvoir livrer un match. Un vrai ! La catastrophique rencontre avec le loubard m'avait dégoûté de l'attitude de certains dresseurs et, dans les heures qui ont suivi l'incident, du dressage en général. Mon unique envie à ce moment a été de casser tous les projets que je m'étais fixés pour l'année à venir, laisser Shana en plan, repartir pour l'archipel Sevii et me consacrer à d'autres activités où je suis en mesure de m'épanouir pleinement. Dans le même temps, je reste parfaitement conscient que j'aurais regretté mon choix rapidement et amèrement si je l'avais véritablement fait. Aurais-je déjà eu le courage de prendre cette décision ? Je n'en sais rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai finalement continué mon voyage comme si de rien n'était. Difficile, quand on a conscience qu'au fond de soi, une boule au ventre grossit perpétuellement…

L'édition quotidienne du journal local, achetée au petit matin m'a permis d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur les événements des derniers jours. En effet, depuis la veille, la peur que le loubard ne rapporte son aventure à toutes les personnes qu'il croiserait ne fait que s'intensifier : allions-nous avoir des problèmes ? Allions-nous faire fuir toutes les rencontres amicales qui constituent en général toute aventure d'un dresseur chevronné ? Il y a beaucoup à craindre depuis quelques jours, et la moindre gaffe provoque en général chez moi une grande panique, à l'image de ce qui s'est produit. Hâtivement, je feuillette les pages du journal fraîchement acheté. La rubrique des faits divers attire mon regard.

 _« Ce mercredi une agression a eu lieu aux alentours de Lavandia. Un dresseur s'est fait attaquer et a subi des menaces de mort par une jeune fille accompagnée d'un garçon probablement plus âgé, autour de la quinzaine. »_

L'affaire relatée se résume en trois petites lignes coincées dans une rubrique en fin de journal, susceptible de n'être lu que par une minorité de lecteurs. Pour autant, ne fallait-il pas craindre des représailles ? L'impression du moment ne penche pas en la faveur de cette idée. Shana a commencé aussi à s'inquiéter. Pourtant, depuis hier, elle se fait plus distante avec moi. Elle ne s'est pas faite à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait forcé à dormir. Elle n'a pas encore pris conscience que l'attaque Hypnose de Noarfang a été nécessaire pour éviter le désastre.

Mais cet état de dominance ne lui a pas plu du tout, et même si elle ne me fait plus de reproches ou de coups de colère, le silence pesant qui règne à présent n'en relève pas moins de la torture. La coopération semble avoir été remplacée par l'individualisme.

« Shana ?

― Hmmm ?

― Je vais m'entraîner aux abords de la ville…tu viens ?

― Non, je reste me reposer, vais continuer à consulter ce bouquin…

― D'accord… »

La fille que j'ai appris à connaître ces derniers jours est à nouveau redevenue une inconnue à mes yeux. Pourtant, j'ai appris à voyager, à vivre avec Shana au bout d'une semaine, à partager les mêmes repas, les mêmes embûches. Depuis hier, les compteurs ont été remis à zéro, et que ma partenaire est une autre personne que celle rencontrée il y a quelques jours. La moindre de mes idées ou de mes actes ne semble influencer la suite de notre quête. L'impression d'inutilité n'a fait que grandir en prenant conscience. S'agit-il donc d'un cercle sans fin ? Depuis ma rencontre avec Shana, j'enchaîne les périodes où une mini-déprime s'installe et les moments où j'observe l'avenir avec un optimisme sans faille.

Corboss est le seul Pokémon au maximum de ses capacités ses derniers temps et bizarrement le seul qui ne semble pas avoir ressenti les changements qui ont chamboulé notre voyage depuis peu. Même Ramoloss, connu pour être d'un naturel très lent, aux changements quasi indétectables, montre des signes d'inquiétude en ce qui concerne l'avenir et la solidité de notre équipe. Par ailleurs, mes lectures prolongées et mes grandes discussions avec Shana m'en font oublier mes propres Pokémon. La communauté que nous formions à trouver ces derniers jours une faille qui ne devait pas s'élargir.

Un terrain en bordure de ville, juste entre la côte et un parc, se prêterait à merveille pour notre entraînement. Celui-ci aura également pour objectif de ressouder la confiance au sein de l'équipe. Bien que l'enthousiasme ne soit pas au beau fixe, je profite d'un nouveau moment de quasi solitude qui me permet de faire le vide. Mes Pokémon ne semblent pas être du même avis. Ils veulent être autre chose que des bouche-trous. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'ils me donnent en me fixant après être sortis de leur Pokéball. Difficile dans cette situation de savoir par où commencer. Même Xatu, au regard habituellement pénétrant, dégage une aura inhabituelle. L'inquiétude née chez Shana et moi s'est propagée chez tout le monde. Les Pokémon sont reconnus pour disposer d'un sixième sens, mais la présence de Shana n'est pas étrangère au comportement de mes Pokémon, qui ont facilement compris l'origine de notre nouvelle coéquipière.

J'ai déjà pu remarquer pourtant que Shana s'intéresse beaucoup à mes Pokémon. M'éclipsant par courts instants pour étudier le comportement de ces derniers, j'ai remarqué que Shana les approchait dans le but de communiquer avec eux, sans que j'en comprenne un traître mot. Une liaison paraît s'être créée entre Shana et mes Pokémon, connexion que ma partenaire n'a jamais osé révéler. D'un autre côté, cette situation ne me surprendrait pas, ayant déjà pu observer d'autres personnes communiquer avec des Pokémon d'une manière qui dépasse les liaisons classiques entre dresseurs et créatures. Au-delà de la simple connexion avec mes Pokémon, je crains que Shana me cache d'autres pouvoirs qu'elle ne souhaite pas me montrer. Les événements de ces derniers jours me font imaginer le pire. Les idées les plus noires immergent, telles que celle d'une Shana qui se servirait de moi, pour des raisons obscures. Au fond, ne suis-je qu'un vulgaire pion qui sera abandonné au tournant ?

« Tu vas rester encore longtemps les bras croisés ? »

Qui m'a parlé ? Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas prêté attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Sur le coup, j'ai cru reconnaître en ces mots Shana, mais la voix d'homme entendue, d'âge mûr, me prouve le contraire. En observant le terrain autour de moi, je ne remarque que moi et mes Pokémon.

 _Mes Pokémon…_

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Xatu ou Ramoloss sont des candidats potentiels, mais à y réfléchir, non, pas possible qu'ils soient coupables. J'aurais entendu leurs « voix » à l'intérieur de ma tête. Une communication par télépathie se fait toujours ainsi et je n'ai jamais entendu de leur part des paroles typiquement humaines. J'ai tout de même clairement entendu quelqu'un parler autour de moi ! Et personnes dans les arbres.

Mon esprit torturé de ces derniers temps me joue des tours, tiraillé entre mes profondes réflexions sur l'aide de Simon, l'étrange comportement de Shana et celui de mes Pokémon. M'entraîner, voilà ma priorité du jour.

Corboss, au meilleur de sa forme aujourd'hui toujours difficile d'en dire autant pour les autres. Malgré mes efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, ma concentration sur mon dressage a pris un sale coup. Mais pour triompher de la nouvelle championne, Coudlangue devait être au meilleur de sa forme. L'exigence est plus faible pour les autres Pokémon de mon équipe, étant donné leur grande faiblesse – toute relative – face aux Pokémon électriques. Mon éternel faible pour les Pokémon vols a un désavantage. La diversification de mon équipe n'est pas au point… Une fois sorti de toutes les folies actuelles, ma priorité en matière de combat consistera à capturer des Pokémon d'autres types pour mon équipe. Je n'en ai pas d'autre à part les six de mon équipe, auxquels je me suis énormément attaché depuis leur capture sur les îles Sevii et à Kanto.

 _Pas d'autre…_

 _Je suis idiot ou quoi ?_

Mimigal, la nouveauté Pokémon oubliée de cette semaine. Au pas de course vers le Centre, je passe vite voir Shana afin de voir ce qu'elle fabrique, avant d'aller récupérer mon Pokémon. Mon sentiment de frustration face à sa grande impassibilité a retrouvé sa place le temps de trente secondes. Trente secondes ? Le temps que je retrouve Shana, affalée sur son lit, en train de rêvasser. Je crois que j'ai à nouveau appris quelque chose aujourd'hui : ne jamais déranger une fille en pleine rêverie, du moins dans le cas de Shana. Je crois que mon crâne s'en souviendra pendant longtemps. Jamais vu une expulsion aussi musclée !

Je peux compter sur Mimigal pour mon match. Il me faut donc utiliser le système d'échange de Pokémon, jamais utilisé auparavant. Tout juste si je savais qu'il fallait que je prévienne le Professeur Chen, expert en titre dans la région de Kanto, mais aussi des îles Sevii, rattachées administrativement à la région. Récupérer Mimigal a pour conséquence le renvoi d'un des Pokémon actuellement dans l'équipe. Moment auquel je ne m'étais pas préparé et qui m'a nécessité quelques minutes de réflexion avant de porter le choix sur celui auquel j'allais faire mes au revoir. Afin de ne me pas me faire patauger dans l'hésitation plus longtemps, je me décide à décrocher le combiné et à composer ce numéro connu de nombreux dresseurs mais que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de composer.

« Bonjour, ici le Professeur Chen à l'appareil !

― Bonjour, professeur. Je suis Houtarou, vous ne vous rappelez certainement plus de moi, je viens des îles Sevii, de l'île 6 précisément.

― Oh, Houtarou ! C'est toujours un plaisir de revoir des dresseurs dont on a perdu la trace depuis un bon bout de temps ! Je me souviens de ta prestation à la Ligue Indigo…Où es-tu actuellement ?

― Je suis à Hoenn, à Lavandia, pour gagner mon troisième badge contre le remplaçant de Voltaire.

― Oh, tu es donc directement passé à Hoenn ! Les dresseurs du coin sont réputés pour être d'un plus haut niveau que ceux que tu as pu affronter à Kanto ! Mais dis-moi, voulais-tu me demander quelque chose ?

― Euh oui, professeur. Il y a environ une semaine, un Mimigal est parti chez vous, que j'ai capturé à Poivressel. J'aimerais le récupérer.

― Bien entendu, mais tu te doutes qu'il faudra que tu me confies un de tes Pokémon en échange.

― Pas de soucis professeur, j'y ai pensé, je vous envoie mon Ramoloss. »

L'accord conclu, je pose ma Pokéball, prête à l'échange. Un petit pincement au cœur toutefois, en pensant à Ramoloss qui ne retrouvera pas son dresseur à voyager à Hoenn, mais un étranger, dans un parc – certes verdoyant et grandiose – en compagnie de centaines d'autres Pokémon… Mais Mimigal est l'un de mes grands espoirs pour le match qui m'attend. Il le faut pour assurer une quasi-victoire à l'arène. De retour sur le terrain, j'envoie sans attendre et revois pour la première fois ce Pokémon, capturé dans des circonstances des plus étranges. Mimigal, connu comme un des Pokémon les plus communs de Johto, est assez rare à Hoenn. La créature, sortie de sa Pokéball, observe craintivement son milieu, mes Pokémon puis moi. Il me fait pense à un enfant pris en flagrant délit et s'attendant à la punition imminente. L'important est de lui enlever la peur et lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un mauvais dresseur. Peut-être avait-il encore conscience que je suis le coupable qui l'ai empêché d'attaquer Shana… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dois pas m'arrêter sur cet événement. Après avoir mis Mimigal plus en confiance, je me décide à observer ses attaques, ses capacités.

Dard-Venin, Constriction, Sécrétion constituent les bases sans poser de problèmes, ce qui témoigne d'un très bon début. Mais en voyant qu'il était capable d'utiliser Ténèbres et Vampirisme, j'ai été agréablement surpris. Ainsi, Mimigal a déjà atteint un bon niveau, après avoir probablement erré dans les ruelles de Poivressel pendant longtemps. Les dangers devaient être de toute sorte dans les dédales de la ville et Mimigal devait considérer l'apparition soudaine de Shana comme un danger potentiel. En tout cas, il a acquis un très bon niveau et ne doit être plus très loin de son évolution. Une très bonne chose. Une telle capture m'a permis de retrouver une forme de motivation, et en partie oublier ce début de journée désastreux. Nos exercices se sont réalisés dans la bonne humeur malgré l'absence de Ramoloss, les autres Pokémon se donnent beaucoup du mal, surtout Mimigal et Coudlangue qui ont ressenti être au cœur de l'entraînement et d'un enjeu d'importance.

Je suis exténué, mais heureux. Heureux de ne pas avoir perdu ma journée à des bêtises. Le soleil commence à descendre, le soir s'approche. Avant de retourner au Centre Pokémon, j'effectue un nouveau passage à l'arène, dans laquelle je combattrai surement demain. Une idée qui offre de nouveaux horizons à mon parcours.

« Tu es un dresseur ? »

Je n'avais pas remarqué la fille qui s'est approchée de moi. Si je n'ai pas autant eu conscience de tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours, je croirais directement voir un mirage. Cette grande fille, plus que moi en tout cas, a l'air également de voyager depuis quelques jours en non-stop. Ses longs cheveux châtains et sa jeunesse apparente ne camouflaient pas sa fatigue. Elle se met à contempler le bâtiment qui nous fait face avec énormément d'admiration. Ludivine a tout pour faire une bonne championne, un tel comportement ne peut laisser transparaître qu'un mental hors du commun.

« Vous êtes bien Ludivine ?

― C'est bien moi.

― J'aimerais avoir l'honneur d'être votre premier challenger demain. »

En deux régions traversées et dix champions combattus à mon actif, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment de fierté à chaque fois que je demande à livrer un match avec un champion. Mais là, l'ambiance est spéciale, le sentiment d'être le premier à combattre une nouvelle venue dans l'élite d'une région ne peut constituer qu'un immense plaisir. D'autant plus lorsque Ludivine accepte ma requête.

Avec la tête en plein dans le match de demain matin, je retourne au Centre Pokémon, retrouvant Shana encore affalée sur son lit, mais en train de lire. Au lieu de prendre le risque inutile de pénétrer dans sa chambre, je l'appelle depuis le couloir. Une fois encore, je devine qu'elle est en pleine réflexion, puisque le livre est passé deux centimètres à côté de ma tête. Les réflexes naissent toujours.

« Tu vas arrêter d'essayer de me trucider à tout bout de champ ?

― Je n'aime pas ce genre d'intrusions, c'est tout. »

Voilà que je retrouve la Shana que j'avais perdu la veille.


	5. Nouvelles vocations

Chapitre 5 – Nouvelles vocations

Se retrouver sur les devants de la scène ne peut me faire que du bien, après avoir rouillé durant quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de retard sur mes objectifs initiaux, mais en attendant, les événements de ces dernières 48 heures continuent à me tracasser, et nous n'avons pas avancé d'un mètre en ce qui concerne Shana.

Nous avions pratiquement terminé le livre de 900 pages, mais mis à part le passage qui fait référence aux Chutes Tohjo, nous n'avons rien trouvé aucun autre élément susceptible de nous avancer. Pourquoi Ranger Simon nous a-t-il fait don de ce bouquin ? J'en viens à le soupçonner d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le paraît. Ou bien il y aurait un message que nous n'avons pas su relever ou interpréter correctement pour trouver la solution. Non, les réponses ne se trouvent jamais aussi facilement. Mais peu m'importe le moment. Une réflexion qui peut me rendre très égoïste, mais avec toutes les péripéties survenues depuis une semaine, j'ai envie, pour une fois, de me préoccuper uniquement de ma petite personne. Shana pourra en penser ce qu'elle veut, que ce match est une perte de temps, mais je m'en moque, du moins pour l'instant.

Nous avons discuté tous les deux avec Ludivine un petit moment. Elle est originaire d'une certaine ville dite « du Millenium » et située à Johto. J'en conclus rapidement qu'elle utilisera certainement des Pokémon électriques tels que Wattouat, Lainergie, Pharamp ou des Pokémon du même acabit. Elekid peut-être. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce match sera un plaisir. Ludivine se révèle être une championne assez accessible, ne pensant pas qu'à son devoir de champion d'arène. Elle est en tout cas plus accessible que…

 _Non._

Je dois arrêter de penser à elle sans arrêt. Son aventure me prend trop aux tripes il est temps de penser un peu à ma propre quête.

« Bon, Houtarou, je pense qu'il est temps que nous débutions notre match !

― Bien sûr, je suis prêt ! Shana, tu peux aller te mettre dans les gradins.

― D'accord.

― J'espère que tu sauras profiter du match…pas comme la dernière fois. »

A travers le pic lancé à Shana, les images de cette « dernière fois » me reviennent assez violemment. Plus je me les remémore, plus elles accentuent ma douleur de vivre avec le sentiment d'être devenu le complice d'un quasi-meurtrier sur le dos. J'ai toutefois appris à exister avec cette vérité, et la certitude que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, que je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

L'arbitre arrive sur le terrain, nous n'attendions plus que lui pour débuter le match.

« Le match opposant la championne Ludivine de Lavandia, au challenger Houtarou, des îles Sevii, va débuter ! Les règles sont les suivantes : le match se jouera à trois Pokémon contre trois, sans limite de temps. Dès que tous les Pokémon d'un des deux adversaires sont déclarés K.O., la victoire revient à son opposant. Vous êtes prêts ? Commencez ! »

La dure tâche de choisir en premier le Pokémon me revient. Préparé à cette éventualité, il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour amener Coudlangue sur le terrain. La stratégie adoptée vise à observer l'adversaire, d'où une extrême prudence de mon côté en matière de choix de Pokémon. Je suis ainsi paré à toutes les possibilités de Pokémon de type électrique qui sortira sur le terrain.

« Héliatronc, c'est à toi ! »

 _Pardon ?_

Toutes les éventualités… ou presque.

Il y a certainement un problème, le type choisi DEVAIT être de type électrique. Je ne me suis pas mal renseigné, Voltaire possédait bien ce type de Pokémon…

« Avant de commencer, je te dois une explication, Houtarou. Tu t'étonnes peut-être de la présence d'un Pokémon plante dans une arène qui a accueilli jusqu'à aujourd'hui les Pokémon de type électrique, mais lors de la décision de Voltaire de se retirer de son poste, il a accepté qu'un autre type puisse représenter ces lieux. Cela t'a sans doute surpris, mais ayant longtemps prouvé mes capacités en tant que potentielle championne, j'ai décidé de prendre la relève, avec mes Pokémon de type plante. »

Je comprends mieux la situation, bien que me voilà pris de court. Les raisons de ce changement soudain auraient sans aucun doute ébranlé mes plans, à une exception près : une partie de mon équipe est composée de Pokémon de type vol, avantagé à ceux de type plante. Même l'entraînement moins intensif effectué la veille ne devrait poser de problème. Noarfang et Corboss feraient ainsi l'affaire. Ainsi, plein de possibilités s'offrent à moi. Mais ayant lancé Coudlangue sur le terrain, je décide de laisser mes deux autres jokers en attente et jouer la carte de la surprise. Ludivine ayant compris ma surprise, elle ne doit certainement pas s'attendre à voir des Pokémon qui sont désavantagés par rapport au type électrique.

« Héliatronc, Tranch'Herbe !

― Attention Coudlangue, esquive et enchaîne tout de suite avec Ecrasement ! »

Ces débuts de combat sont souvent difficiles les moments les plus complexes à gérer. A ma manière, Ludivine cherche à percer ma stratégie en lançant dans l'immédiat des attaques physiques.

« Balle Graine !

― Attention ! »

Trop tard. Coudlangue est désavantagé par sa corpulence. De même, sa vitesse n'est pas des plus exceptionnelles. Les missiles envoyés par Héliatronc ont fait mouche sans que Coudlangue ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. Plutôt que d'engager une autre confrontation physique, je dois utiliser les attaques de l'adversaire pour les retourner contre lui. Coudlangue constitue un très bon agent pour mener à bien ce projet. Alors que Héliatronc poursuit son attaque Balle Graine…

« Coudlangue, tente d'attraper les graines avec ta langue puis propulse-les ! »

Je prends par cette technique un gros risque, car je ne sais pas si l'attaque lancée par Héliatronc s'accrochera à la langue de Coudlangue ou si, au contraire, elle aggravera encore plus la situation de mon Pokémon. En fait, le résultat donne un mélange des deux situations : l'attaque se fige bien sur la langue de Coudlangue, mais mon Pokémon subit tout de même quelques dégâts. A peine sonné par ce qu'il vient de subir, Coudlangue parvient à renvoyer l'attaque Balle Graine, surprenant ainsi Héliatronc, qui se trouve à son tour sérieusement touché.

Coudlangue tombe le premier. Ainsi, je perds mon premier Pokémon au cours de ce match. La vigilance allait devoir être redoublée face à une Ludivine qui se trouve être d'un meilleur niveau que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

« Corboss, c'est à toi !

― Héliatronc, continue avec ton attaque Balle Graine !

― Fonce en piqué, et utilise immédiatement ton attaque Cru-Aile ! »

N'ayant pas anticipé la possibilité de faire face à des Pokémon de type plante, la créativité et l'improvisation ont dû primer sur la stratégie. Corboss ne s'est pas fait attendre pour lancer son attaque et toucher de plein fouet sa cible. Après un tel coup, je ne peux qu'avoir une satisfaction sans surprise de voir Héliatronc ne plus se relever. Chaque adversaire a donc encore deux Pokémon à sa disposition, avec un avantage conséquent du type en ma faveur. D'un coup de tête furtif, je surprends Shana en train de me lancer un vague sourire. De quoi me motiver !

« Cacturne, à l'attaque ! »

Ainsi mon prochain adversaire se révèle être un Cacturne. Ludivine reste donc bien focalisée sur les Pokémon plantes et ses dérivés. Avec la surprise qui a été créée par le changement de type dominant à l'arène de Lavandia, je n'aurais pas été étonné de voir une championne utilisant plusieurs types. Mais l'originalité n'a pas fait de nouvelle apparition.

« Corboss, utilise à nouveau Cru-Aile !

― Vol-Vie ! »

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte de mon erreur : mon Pokémon se dirige droit vers sa cible, mais Ludivine a anticipé mon coup et Corboss fonce droit sur une attaque Vol-Vie qui le touche de plein fouet. Ne se laissant pas ébranler, Corboss, malgré le choc qu'il vient de subir, dévie de sa trajectoire, et pique droit sur Cacturne, qui à son tour surpris, n'a pas le temps de se défendre. Voilà donc l'avantage de pris, malgré un coup dur porté à Corboss. Heureusement pour moi, dans la panique, Ludivine semble avoir oublié que l'attaque Vol-Vie n'aurait guère d'efficacité sur Corboss.

« Je vois que tu as profité de ma gaffe pour défaire mon Cacturne… bien joué ! Mais que feras-tu face à mon Méganium ? »

Le dernier Pokémon de Ludivine est également dans la lignée des Pokémon Plante. Méganium est réputé pour être un Pokémon assez costaud. La stratégie et l'anticipation doivent reprendre le dessus.

« Corboss, à nouveau Cru-Aile !

― Tu crois vraiment que je vais commettre la même erreur ? Méganium, esquive et tout de suite Plaquage ! »

La synchronisation est de mise. Réagir au bon moment… Corboss se rapproche, Méganium commence à se propulser en arrière…

« Tranche-Nuit ! »

J'ai immédiatement constaté que ma stratégie a fonctionné. Méganium a sauté pour rien car Corboss, dans une rapidité qui frise l'étourdissement de ceux qui l'ont observé, dévie à nouveau de sa trajectoire et l'attaque Tranche-Nuit a magnifiquement atteint sa cible. Toutefois, Méganium, même si gravement atteint, est toujours en mesure de se battre. Cette situation ne me surprend guère, moins en tout cas que l'état de fatigue de Corboss. En effet, à force d'avoir usé de son attaque Cru-Aile et d'avoir improvisé des mouvements en toute hâte, son état d'alerte a pris un sérieux coup. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

« Corboss, reviens ! Tu t'es très bien débrouillé… Noarfang c'est à toi ! »

En ayant lancé ma Pokéball, j'ai pu surprendre un regard dégoûté de la part de Shana. Elle assimile Noarfang à sa déconvenue durant l'épisode du loubard. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'en préoccuper. Noarfang est ma dernière carte valide à jouer. Ludivine doit être persuadée que j'utiliserai à nouveau une attaque physique puis une stratégie tordue pour venir à bout de son Pokémon. Il me faut donc utiliser une autre catégorie d'attaque. Pas question de s'attarder sur les attaques défensives, mais plutôt que d'utiliser des attaques frontales, je pourrais par exemple utiliser…

« Choc Mental ! »

A en juger l'expression de Ludivine, elle devait effectivement s'attendre à une attaque directe. Dans l'incapacité d'avoir pu anticiper mon coup, elle n'a pu donner un ordre assez rapide pour esquiver l'attaque. Toutefois, je ne juge pas l'attaque Choc Mental assez puissante pour battre Méganium. Mais le constat va au-delà de mes espérances. Mon attaque est-elle réellement puissante ou Méganium avait-il déjà subi trop d'attaques ? Il ne l'a pas laissé paraître. Une chose est certaine : face à Noarfang git Méganium, inerte, dernier guerrier vaincu au combat. C'est de cette manière que je parviens à vaincre Ludivine, nouvelle venue dans l'étroit cercle des champions. Rappelant son Pokémon, elle n'a l'air en rien déçue du match qu'elle vient de livrer.

« Wouah, je peux avouer que tu m'as impressionnée ! Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas beaucoup reposée ces derniers temps. J'espère que les bêtises commises ne te donneront pas une mauvaise image de moi !

― Pas du tout, c'était un très beau match, et ça fait très longtemps que je n'en avais plus livré de pareil. Mais, excuse-moi… j'avais remarqué hier soir, lors de notre rencontre, que tu avais l'air fatiguée. Tu voyages beaucoup ?

― Effectivement, plutôt que de prendre un bateau ou un train pour arriver jusqu'ici, j'ai voyagé par les terres, jour et nuit.

― Dis, j'aimerais poser une question… »

Difficile de formuler ma demande sans être indiscret. Shana, qui vient de me rejoindre, connaît déjà l'objet de ma demande à la nouvelle championne.

« Heu…tu viens bien de Johto, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oui c'est exact, mais pourquoi cette question ?

― Tu as beaucoup voyagé dans la région ?

― C'est-à-dire ?

― Est-ce que tu connais bien la région ?

― J'avoue connaître beaucoup de choses concernant les endroits les plus reculés de la région, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

― Pourrais-tu me parler des Chutes Tohjo ? »

Ludivine paraît encore plus surprise par cette dernière question que par ma capacité de réaction lors de notre match. Elle ne comprend pas la raison de ma demande, mais cherche dans mon attitude à calculer le moindre de mes mouvements ou ceux de Shana.

« D'accord. Comme vous le savez certainement, les Chutes Tohjo relient les régions de Kanto et Johto. Géographiquement, elles sont situées au pied du Mont Argenté. Les grottes qui parsèment le massif sont réputées comme très dangereuses et communiquent sur des centaines de kilomètres. De nombreuses légendes se sont propagées au sujet de ces chutes, mais aucune d'entre elles n'a été prouvée…

― Tu pourrais nous en dire plus ?

― Je suis désolée mais…je ne peux pas en parler.

― Pourquoi ?

― Merci pour le match Houtarou, voilà ton badge. Bonne chance pour la suite de ton aventure. »

En fait d'explication, ce sont des salutations des plus froides qui nous attendent, en contraste total avec le reste de notre rencontre ! Je n'ai peut-être pas été des plus nuancés ni des plus francs en cachant le but de mes questions, capable de n'importe quel mensonge…

De retour au Centre Pokémon, j'ai pu mettre les choses au clair avec Shana.

« Alors tu en penses quoi de ce match ?

― Ca va, tu t'es bien débrouillé je pense.

― Et comment ! Même si je regrette ce départ un peu précipité…

― Vu ta réaction, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as remarqué que je n'ai pas réagi, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à le regretter.

― C'est vrai, merci d'ailleurs…

― Mais tu as quand même mal agi envers cette fille. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ? J'en ai assez de vivre sous tes ordres, à avoir un nom inventé et de voyager sous silence !

― Calme-toi Shana…

― Comment veux-tu que je reste calme après tout ce que nous vivons ? Tu ne le montres pas, mais je sais que tu as du mal à assumer tes responsabilités !

― Mais bien sûr, tuons tous nos adversaires sur notre route, proclamons au monde entier que mademoiselle Shana a des soucis pour rentrer dans son monde où personne n'est totalement libre de faire ce qu'il veut ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Furieux comme jamais, je quitte la chambre. La vérité est établie : Shana me considère juste comme bon à simplement l'aider, sans autre utilité. Voilà le point sensible. Et pourtant, elle-même pense que c'est moi qui l'utilise… alors que je pense tout à fait le contraire. Après tout, mon caractère est mis à rude épreuve et je m'emporte facilement. Comme Shana. Evidemment que les violentes disputes ne pouvaient qu'éclater. Mais ce comportement chez Shana m'inquiète quand même. Je ne peux pas continuer à voyager en pensant qu'elle pourrait mal réagir à tout bout de champ. Qu'est ce qui l'énerve au plus haut point ? Pris d'un doute soudain, je monte les escaliers et m'arrête devant la chambre de Shana, qui avait pris le soin de fermer la porte. Ce que je vais faire me répugne au plus haut point. L'honnêteté a toujours été pour moi une valeur de laquelle il ne faut pas dévier. Mais la raison d'Etat a pris exceptionnellement le dessus. M'approchant de la serrure, j'écoute ce que pouvait bien faire Shana. Pour une fois, elle se trouve bien là où je pensais la trouver. Sauf, qu'en fait de voix, je perçois des pleurs.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je ressens de la peine pour elle. Je l'entends sangloter en parlant de ces personnes qui lui manquent. J'entends évidemment les noms de Yuji et Alastor, et d'autres dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ou dont j'ai du mal à entendre tellement Shana était en pleurs. Marjorie, et un certain William Mina, ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Mais sans crier gare, pour une raison qui m'échappe, Shana se tourne précipitamment vers la porte pour une raison inconnue. Je n'avais fait aucun bruit, du moins je le pensais. Les bruits de pas précipités vers la porte me prouvent le contraire. Impossible d'être rapide. Avec elle en tout cas.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je dévie, pour une fois ?

* * *

La nuit est belle. Elle est étoilée. On prend beaucoup de plaisir à contempler un tel spectacle… La nuit est belle, ce qui constitue la raison principale pour laquelle je couche en permanence dehors par temps clair. Pourtant, ce soir, une autre raison s'est ajoutée : Shana m'a expulsé bruyamment hors du Centre, après ma petite, légère indiscrétion. Après avoir ouvert en trombe la porte de sa chambre, elle m'a découvert à terre, inconscient. Je peux assurer à présent qu'une porte qui s'ouvre et un mur qu'on se prend en pleine poire, ça fait très mal. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est pris, mais quand je me suis réveillé durant la nuit, le vide s'est offert à moi : elle m'avait placé au sommet d'un arbre.

Ainsi j'ai découvert l'autre facette de sa personnalité. Derrière la fille colérique, sérieuse, se dissimule une âme sensible, qui songe véritablement à son destin et celui des autres. Shana peut-elle me reprocher de connaître son véritable caractère ? Me voilà à nouveau tourmenté, mille questions trottant en tête ! Je remonte me coucher, que Shana le veuille ou non. De toute façon, elle s'est endormie. Mais même sur le chemin qui mène à ma chambre, la peur me saisit. Va-t-elle me tomber à nouveau dessus ? Cette fille me rend fou.

Enfin le retour dans un bon lit ! M'étant fait le plus discret possible pour retourner au premier étage, je ne peux plus pas avoir de problème (quoique…).

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se révèle être plus mouvementé. En allant prendre mon petit déjeuner, je retrouve Shana assise à une des tables en train de prendre le sien. J'ignore si elle en a réellement besoin, mais histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer sur ses habitudes, elle a dû faire mine d'en prendre un.

« Salut Shana…euh, passé une bonne nuit ?

― Ouais, ça va…

― Désolé pour hier soir…

― C'est moi qui doit être désolée.

― Comment ça ?

― Je sais que tu es trop curieux, beaucoup trop même, mais moi aussi je n'en dis pas assez. Tu as été surpris de m'entendre hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

― Il faut dire que oui…

― Je suis trop renfermée à ton égard, je commence à en prendre conscience, et c'est ce qui nous fait défaut dans cette aventure. Tu en sais trop peu sur moi, et c'est ce qui te pousse à penser plus à ton égo qu'à autre chose en ce moment. Je l'ai remarqué hier. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi si… je continue à agir de cette façon. Avec toi, je veux dire.

― Et tu t'excuses juste comme ça après la dispute d'hier soir ?

― Je ne suis peut-être pas les mêmes coutumes que vous. Même dans le monde où je vis, peu de personnes connaissent mon véritable statut, ma raison d'exister, et encore moins connaissent ma véritable personnalité. Mais je suis doté des mêmes sentiments, qui ne diffèrent guère ici que là où je vis. Ces sentiments, je ne les connaissais pas au départ. J'ai appris à les connaître, à les maîtriser… Donc ne me considère pas comme une fille qui ne pense qu'à elle. Je n'ai peut-être malheureusement montré que cette facette, mais ce n'était pas mon but. »

Pourquoi tant de questions, de débats sur les sentiments, les personnalités des gens ? Au lieu d'être livrés à l'action, nous voilà ensevelis sous les réflexions philosophiques. Au moins, une grande question est réglée. Un poids en moins qui pèse sur l'estomac. Un nœud qui se dénoue. Autant ce genre de discussions me met mal à l'aise, autant j'étais en besoin de parler de ce manque de confiance de l'un envers l'autre. Donc, après ma promesse de ne plus penser qu'à moi et celle de Shana de m'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, nous avons pu reprendre notre chemin.

« Où va-t-on ?

― Nous nous dirigeons vers le nord, vers Vermilava. »

Nous laissions ainsi derrière nous une nouvelle étape d'accomplie. Lavandia avait été le théâtre de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle championne, d'un jeune homme plein d'espoirs, et d'une fille dont le monde entier ignore le destin. Les jours qui suivent ont constitué tout ce que j'attends d'un voyage avec de la compagnie. Shana a tenu sa promesse : elle est enfin devenue plus ouverte, n'hésitant pas à me poser de nombreuses questions, à continuer à me parler de ses amis et combats. Ma motivation m'a incité à m'ouvrir en retour. A présent, il est difficile pour moi d'imaginer une vie plus facile.

« …et nous sommes enfin parvenu à le détruire. Tu vois, ils prônent toujours le bien dans leurs projets, mais en fait, ils cherchent toujours plus ou moins à saccager l'équilibre au sein de ce monde. La ville où nous avons élu domicile est devenue un vrai nid à _Tomogara_. »

Les aventures que me conte Shana se ressemblent toutes, mais elles avaient toutes une once d'originalité qui me donne encore l'envie d'écouter ces histoires, toutes aussi effrayantes qu'elles soient.

« Tu m'impressionnes vraiment, ainsi que ton ami. Il est du même genre – enfin, il a les mêmes capacités que toi ?

― Oh non, pas vraiment. Il a de nombreux pouvoirs que personne n'oserait imaginer dans mon propre monde. Mais au fond, Yuji ne sait pas encore les contrôler. Un esprit trop faible parfois ? Moi-même, je me le demande … »

Ce monde qui m'était encore inconnu il y a deux semaines, dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence, me paraît à présent si familier. A travers les récits de Shana, j'ai l'impression de vivre moi-même dans cet univers si fantastique et effroyable à la fois. Je suis passé du statut de spectateur à celui d'acteur et à mon tour je dois raconter, où alors faire vivre véritablement mon univers à Shana.

« Dis Shana, ça te dirait un match ?

― C'est-à-dire ?

― Je te prête un de mes Pokémon, et nous pouvons nous livrer un match Pokémon ! Ça te dit d'essayer ?

― Pourquoi pas… mais je ne sais pas comment ça agit, un Pokémon…

― Tu n'as rien à craindre, s'il s'agit d'un de mes Pokémon. Tu as appris à vivre non seulement en ma compagnie, mais aussi avec celle de mes Pokémon. Ils te connaissent autant que moi je te connais.

― D'accord…

― Bien, qui voudrais-tu choisir ? Je te laisse opter pour n'importe lequel de mes Pokémon.

― Je voudrais bien ton oiseau, là.

― Lequel ? J'en ai plusieurs. Il y a Noarfang, Corboss, Xatu…

― Oui, voilà, Xatu.

― Voilà sa Pokéball. Viens, il y a un terrain là-bas, nous y serons mieux pour cet essai. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cette proposition, mais je sens que Shana a besoin de penser à autre chose de temps en temps, mais surtout, d'être mis en confiance après les déboires du loubard. Qu'elle songe à ce qu'est devenu son monde, je le conçois assez facilement, mais si elle y prête trop d'attention, elle pourrait tomber dans une sorte de déprime ou je ne sais quoi. Mon devoir est d'assurer que tout se déroule bien, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je sais qu'elle a de très bonnes relations avec mes Pokémon ceux-ci se sentent beaucoup mieux depuis notre départ de Lavandia. Le terrain sur lequel nous arrivons est assez rocailleux. Mais sachant déjà sur quel Pokémon j'allais me porter, je pense que la nature de ce terrain n'aurait guère d'importance. En effet, Mimigal est un Pokémon réputé pour se déplacer facilement sur tout type de sol, en montagne, en forêt…

« Vas-y, Shana, envoie déjà Xatu ! »

Shana maintient fermement la Pokéball en main. Dès le lancer, elle se met à essayer de m'imiter d'après les combats que j'avais déjà livrés, comme à Lavandia. Ainsi la Pokéball qu'elle lança a atterri… dans mon visage.

« Oh, je suis désolée, est-ce que tout va bien ?

― Oui, ça ira, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi…

― Pardon ?

― Euh, je voulais dire, ça ira, j'ai l'habitude moi-même de commettre des maladresses. »

La deuxième tentative de Shana se révèle plus concluante, et Xatu se trouve face à moi, ce qui n'est pas sans me procurer une sensation étrange.

« Mimigal, c'est à toi ! »

Et la petite araignée se retrouve également face à un de ses compagnons de voyage. L'étrange impression se prolonge, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire combattre mes Pokémon ensemble, même lors d'entraînements. Seuls les matchs contre d'autres dresseurs ou alors en entraînement contre des rochers ou autres cadeaux que la nature nous offrent des occasions pour perfectionner les attaques de mes Pokémon. Mais au lieu de voir tout de suite débuter le match, je vois Shana prendre peur avec l'arrivée de Mimigal sur le terrain. Elle recule de plusieurs pas, et je décèle un air craintif dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Mimigal qui te fait peur à ce point ?

― Je ne suis pas encore arrivée… à l'apprécier. Je sais que maintenant il fait partie de ton équipe, que vous êtes devenus assez proches, mais j'ai encore ce traumatisme de notre rencontre. Je suis désolée. On commence ? »

Malgré ses explications très claires, je reste troublé par sa réaction. J'ai beau m'être rapproché de Shana, de voir autre chose qu'une fille renfermée, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à la voir quasiment prendre peur à la vue d'un Pokémon avec qui elle a déjà passé plusieurs jours.

« Bien…Shana, tu as déjà vu Xatu à l'œuvre, je suppose que tu sais quelles sont ses attaques ?

― Je me débrouillerai, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

― D'accord, on y va !

― Xatu, attaq…

― Dard-Venin !

― Euh, Xatu, esquive ! »

Je découvre sous un autre regard que mes Pokémon sont capables de choses impressionnantes. Avec le recul on s'aperçoit bien mieux des capacités de nos propres Pokémon. Je ne les ai jamais considérés comme faibles, bien entendu, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que j'ai pu élaborer un entraînement aussi pointilleux avec eux. Xatu, à l'image de Shana, est un Pokémon assez réservé et connu pour ne pas se déplacer beaucoup et est en fait d'une rapidité extrême lorsqu'il se déplace. Il est capable, à mon insu, d'utiliser l'attaque Téléport. Me voyant pris au dépourvu, Shana a l'air de me dominer au cours de ce match amical. Elle profite de ma stupéfaction pour citer une des attaques de Xatu, celle que j'utilise le plus fréquemment lors de mes matchs où je l'utilise.

« Xatu, Ténèbres !

\- Evite l'attaque et utilise également Ténèbres ! »

Les deux attaques touchent parfaitement leur cible. Mimigal, de plus faible niveau, a été plus amoché que Xatu. Cela paraît à peine croyable, mais Shana et Xatu avaient bel et bien pris l'avantage. Je n'ai pas soupçonné qu'un tel lien puisse unir Shana et mes Pokémon. J'ai l'impression, là encore, de l'avoir sous-estimé.

« Mimigal, utilise D…

\- Moi D'abord ! »

Je n'avais pas mal entendu, Shana ne voulait pas juste attaquer en premier en criant un ordre, elle lance bien une attaque qui m'était inconnue. J'ignore ce que va produire cette attaque, mais je n'ai pas tardé à le savoir. L'attaque Dard-Venin que Mimigal a voulu lancer s'est retournée contre elle. Et à nouveau l'attaque a touché sa cible.

« STOP ! »

Ma patience a atteint ses limites. Mimigal est à bout de forces, je ne peux pas lui faire supporter davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On arrête déjà ?

\- Rappelle Xatu, il faut que nous parlions. »

Shana s'exécute, puis me rejoint juste à côté de la tente installée par et pour Shana – la saison était encore favorable pour moi pour dormir à la belle étoile dans un sac de couchage). La boule au ventre est revenue, mais pas pour les mêmes craintes. Je m'aperçois que Shana aurait été capable de me battre facilement lors du match, si nous l'avions continué. Je dois m'expliquer avec elle, ne pas raconter de mensonges.

« Tu t'es très bien battue. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel niveau ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse… l'attaque Moi D'abord, d'où tu la sors ?

― Hein ? Euh, ce n'était pas vraiment une attaque, j'ai sorti ça sans réfléchir, sur le coup… »

 _Ouf._

« Ah, et bien d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as un superbe temps de réaction, tu ferais une dresseuse de grande qualité ! »

Shana reste perplexe face à ma remarque. Elle n'espère tout de même pas que je cherche à l'abandonner dans ce monde ou à la forcer de s'y intégrer ?

« Le soir va tomber, nous ferions mieux d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. D'accord ?

― Pas de problème, Houtarou… »

Le temps est encore clément malgré l'arrivée des premières neiges. En effet, dès demain, nous traverserons les premières montagnes pour nous diriger vers Vermilava et le Mont Chimnée. Ce soir, le repas est très… limité. En fait, dans la précipitation des événements et avec mon organisation très « spéciale », j'ai oublié de remplir nos réserves. Ce qui fait que nous n'avons plus rien à manger. Du moins, c'est ce que je m'imaginais. Première fois que Shana me sauve de la faim. Contrairement à moi, elle me semble très prévoyante et a prévu un stock de pain-melons assez conséquent. A vrai dire, depuis notre première véritable discussion au centre Pokémon de Poivressel, je n'y avais plus prêté attention.

« Tu en veux un ? »

Elle semble avoir compris mes intentions. Son ouverture envers moi a été vraiment important, car elle m'offre sans peine et gracieusement un de ces fameux pains-melons que je n'avais jamais goûté et dont je n'avais jamais connu l'existence avant mon arrivée à Poivressel. Par contre, je n'ai jamais cherché à en goûter car entre le melon et moi, il n'y a jamais eu une grande histoire d'amour… Mais j'ai trop faim, le combat de cet après-midi m'a achevé physiquement et mentalement. Examinant ce qui ressemble plus à une miche de pain qu'à autre chose, j'hésite dans un premier temps à le manger. Je me rappelle très bien de mes expériences passées qui m'ont amené jusqu'à l'hôpital tellement j'ai un estomac délicat. Sans compter les blagues de mes amis qui ont réussi à fourrer des gâteaux avec des baies pimentées. Je me décide enfin à goûter et…c'est horrible à dire, mais j'ai trouvé ça…délicieux ! L'énorme gout du melon auquel je m'attendais n'est qu'une illusion et cela ressemble plus à une simple brioche, avec un arrière-goût pas désagréable !

« Oh mais c'est super bon !

― C'est vrai ? C'est rare de voir des personnes qui aiment. La preuve, tu ne connaissais même pas, c'est te dire la popularité de ces pains-melons… »

Je comprends parfaitement. C'est la première fois que je partage véritablement un repas avec Shana, vu qu'elle semble vouer un culte à sa nourriture. Je suis encore trop habitué à mes sandwichs fait maison. Bon, je n'irai pas au point de changer radicalement de nourriture non plus !

Il est temps de s'adonner à la lecture. Dans la soirée, ma dernière ligne droite dans la lecture du livre offert par Simon s'engage, lecture à haute voix, importante s'il en est, à Shana, dans l'espoir de voir autre que ce maigre indice des Chutes Tohjo. Les exploits de cet homme à travers la région de Johto, des Tourb'îles, en passant par l'Antre du Dragon, nous ont lassé, Shana et moi, qui cherchions vraiment à trouver une solution à l'énigme des chutes. En effet, depuis la lecture du fameux passage, à chaque fois que nous voyons le nom apparaître, nous avons comme un bond dans notre poitrine, mais nous avons été beaucoup trop de fois déçus pour espérer encore quelque chose. Les Chutes Tohjo apparaissent, comme l'avait décrit Ludivine, comme une porte d'entrée aux galeries à l'intérieur du Mont Argenté. Mais rien, RIEN, sur les véritables découvertes au sein de ces chutes. Ce livre est vide autant que les aventures cet homme a dû vivre.

« …se profilait au loin un éclat d'une magnifique teinte mordorée qui inspirait en moi le plaisir d'avoir vécu à travers le monde comme dans ma propre maison. »

Terminé, mis à part quelques notes sur l'auteur qui ne nous apprendraient certainement rien de plus. Le livre a fini de parler.

« Bon, Shana, puisque nous n'avons plus rien d'autre que cette énigme à résoudre aux Chutes Tohjo, nous sommes obligés de nous concentrer dessus et uniquement sur le sujet. Quand nous arriverons à la prochaine ville, nous chercherons le maximum de pistes sur ce lieu. Enfin, je m'en occuperai. J'aimerais que tu fasses pour ta part des recherches sur la thématique des es « objets perdus ». Souvent des légendes reposent dessus. On peut en apprendre beaucoup. Sinon, Shana, il va falloir compter que sur nous-mêmes. Dès que notre voyage à Hoenn est terminé, nous partons direction Johto, où je te fais la promesse que nous y resterons autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Je me répète, mais voilà… »

J'aurais voulu entendre quelque chose de fort en réponse, histoire de ne pas me sentir seul avec mes propos, d'être réconforté. MAIS je n'en suis pas totalement certain. Que se passerait-il véritablement à la fin du tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon ? Shana s'est uniquement contentée de me sourire, une fois de plus. Sur ce silence assez lourd de conséquences, nous sommes partis nous reposer, elle dans sa tente, moi dehors.

Une fois de plus, ma tête s'est retrouvée à la fois pleine de réjouissances et de craintes pour l'avenir. Inutile de s'attarder sur des pensées futiles, il est temps de dormir. Avant de fermer les yeux, je jette un dernier regard vers la tente.


	6. Jouer contre son camp

Chapitre 6 – Jouer contre son camp

Elle se dresse juste à côté de moi, installée depuis début d'après-midi. Réveillé pour une raison inconnue, je suis resté immobile dans mon sac de couchage pendant bien deux minutes. Il est probable que la lumière qui luit toujours à l'intérieur de la tente m'a réveillé. Quelle heure peut-il être ? Bon, d'un sens, est-ce que l'heure importe ? A peine si je me souviens de l'endroit dans lequel nous campons. Un flou assez étrange complétait la noirceur unie d'une forêt sans surprise. Un seul lieu compte : la zone qui entoure mon sac de couchage et la tente. Encore que, pris d'un élan soudain, une fois relevé, mon esprit n'avait plus en tête le lit que je venais de quitter. La zone se réduit. La tente est devenue le point fixe à observer. Evidemment, mon regard ne peut transpercer le tissu, mais la lumière laisse paraître des mouvements à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Shana. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

 _Pourquoi me suis-je levé ? Je n'en sais rien._

Mon cerveau refuse de répondre à toutes mes interrogations, dont j'aurais pu trouver toutes les réponses en temps normal. Mes membres sont aussi déconnectés.

 _Une statue véritable._

« Houtarou, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ? »

Même mes cordes vocales refusent de laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de paroles. Ma posture n'a bougé d'un pouce, malgré sa voix. Quand vais-je me décider à bouger ?

 _Non, ne pas avoir peur des mots._

Quand vais-je me décider à voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur ? Oui, j'ai peut-être perdu l'usage de la parole, de mes membres, mais je pense encore. Du moins, je crois encore penser. Suis-je réellement conscient de ce que je suis capable de faire et surtout de ce que je veux faire. Plus rien ne bouge dans la tente, mais rien n'indique que Shana est inquiète ou en mauvaise posture. Elle a peut-être cru entendre un autre bruit, un Pokémon sauvage, ou autre…

 _Un pied devant l'autre. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il faut marcher._

Il me semblait bien que c'était de cette façon qu'il fallait procéder. Et heureusement, il n'y a que quelques pas à faire pour arriver devant l'entrée.

 _La gorge en feu._

« Je peux rentrer ?

― Oui bien sûr, n'hésite surtout pas ! »

Pourquoi une question aussi idiote ? Depuis quand demande-t-on la permission avant d'entrer ? Cela parait si évident quand on y pense, mais quand on veut véritablement quelque chose, il ne vaut mieux pas trop se tourmenter avant de parvenir au but…

D'un coup, je passe de la fraîcheur naturelle du mois de décembre à une chaleur inhabituelle qui envahit l'ensemble de l'endroit où je me tiens. Je me suis moi-même soudainement envahi par un bonheur qu'il m'est impossible de décrire.

Elle semble trouver cette sensation tout à fait normale, comme si elle-même est habitée par un optimisme sans faille et éternel, prête à tout, prête à…

 _A quoi déjà ?_

Je me souviens avoir prévu quelque chose en ce qui la concerne, quelque chose d'important, qui la rendrait malheureuse au plus haut point. Pourtant, je ne m'en souviens plus… Ca y est, Alzheimer m'a atteint ! Mais que suis-je venu faire ici aussi ? Alors que je ne pensais être déconnecté que physiquement, voilà que le livre des souvenirs m'échappe. Tel un robot, je me sens doté d'une conscience, tout au plus, et ne vivant uniquement que du moment présent.

« Magnifique nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Instinctivement, je lève la tête comme si j'allais espérer observer les étoiles ou une lune éclatante, pouvant éclipser n'importe quel autre objet ou personne ici.

 _Non, impossible._

La lune a une sérieuse concurrente ce soir pour attirer toute mon attention. De toute manière, l'autre a déjà atteint son but. Je suis en sa compagnie. A présent, ce qui allait arriver, seul l'avenir proche peut le dire... Lui aussi me bloque. Je ne suis concentré que sur le moment présent, mais pas sur les conséquences.

Tant qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me prête encore un regard, je m'en fiche de ce qui était arrivé et surtout de ce qui allait arriver. Non, j'ai juste envie que ça arrive. En réalité, je ne la regarde pas, mais je sens ses yeux se poser sur moi. Je ne résiste pas bien longtemps, contrairement à mon entrée en ce lieu qui me paraissait cinq minutes auparavant si mystérieux, rempli d'inconnu. Finalement, son regard me pénètre. Elle me sourit, encore, toujours avec une forme d'insolence et de détermination. Et le premier souvenir me revient enfin. Ce même sourire à l'arène de Lavandia. Des moments comme celui-ci ne s'oublient pas pour un dresseur qui a toujours voyagé seul, souvent loin du contact des autres. Les seules relations que j'avais se limitaient aux combats que je livrais avec les autres dresseurs ou champions.

Mais c'est la première fois que je voyage avec quelqu'un. Avec un humain, je veux dire. Cette étrange sensation s'amplifie quand on voyage avec une fille, et dans ce genre de situation, j'ai, sans erreur de calcul, une chance sur… des milliards que je me retrouve ici, à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis, pour cette occasion. Oui, les souvenirs me reviennent, ils me poussent à admirer le moment que je savoure en ce moment. Ils ne devaient arriver qu'au moment propice. L'heure que j'ai dû passer à me lever et rentrer dans la tente me paraissait bien lointaine. A présent, je vis tout à la seconde, à l'instant présent. Shana vit-elle les mêmes sensations que moi, où alors ne suis-je qu'une simple illusion destinée à consommer des moments qui n'ont aucune valeur ?

« Ils sont si idiots, ces silences, par rapport à tout ce que nous avons déjà vécu… »

Je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre dire ça. Mais elle a raison. Auparavant, les silences qui pesaient entre nous deux entraînaient une ambiance très froide, mais cette fois les cartes ont été redistribuées : la confortable chaleur prend le dessus sur tout le reste. Nous étions trois dans cette tente : cette chaleur étrange, Shana et moi. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Parler ou ne pas parler, silences ou non, qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour la suite ? Allais-je continuer à voir cette fille de la même façon ? Que se passe-t-il vraiment si nous devions en arriver là ?

 _Trop de questions._

Je ne changerai jamais : même dans les moments les plus extraordinaires, je continue encore à me poser des interrogations. Shana doit bien me trouver hésitant. J'ai l'air idiot, j'ai envie de partir, de briser ce moment solennel en me précipitant en-dehors de la tente…non, en fait je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire ça. J'ai envie de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tout ce que j'ai en moi. Mais c'est trop difficile. Je ne parle pratiquement jamais, et me voilà à présent obligé de tout expulser d'un coup.

Par où commencer… Me voilà aux portes d'une action que je pourrais soit regretter, soit remercier toute ma vie. Et je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette courte heure est pour moi toute une aventure dans la quête que nous poursuivons ensemble. J'ai l'impression de traverser autant d'embûches que si j'avais traversé trois régions à la suite. Les matchs passés ne sont qu'un amuse-bouche.

 _Vas-y, ose…_

 _NON, reste-en là !_

 _Ne l'écoute pas, surtout agis selon tes désirs…_

Des voix résonnent. Elles m'embrouillent complètement. Je n'ai à nouveau plus de notion du temps, de l'espace. Il n'y a à présent plus que ces voix. Mon être n'est-il que la marionnette d'un pathétique spectacle ?

« Houtarou ? »

Hein ? Me voilà de retour dans la tente, retrouvant l'enthousiasme disparu. Shana me parle à nouveau. Est-il utile de reculer ? Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passe me procure un bouillonnement de plus en plus intense. Cette satisfaction me rend peu à peu tous mes sens. Un dresseur ou autre aventurier ayant décidé de marcher de nuit serait en droit de se demander ce qu'il se passe s'il venait à venir dans le coin.

Mille situations s'offrent à moi, chacune menant au même but. Je remarque à peine la petite lampe, source de toute cette lumière, décliner petit à petit ; bientôt, nous serions dans le noir complet.

« Dis, Shana, je voulais te dire quelque chose…

― Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Je…je…

― Eh bien, ne fais pas ton grand timide !

― Non, on va dire que c'est assez compliqué à expliquer… »

Raaaaah, j'en ai marre d'être paralysé tout le temps par cette peur, par cette crainte d'être ridicule, d'avoir des ennuis. Tout constitue un obstacle en ce bas monde ! Même un combat Pokémon en finale de Ligue me paraît plus facile à gérer niveau stress…

Je me rapproche d'elle. Tout doucement. Elle semblait ne rien comprendre, elle me fixe juste. Moi, j'agis.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? As-tu le droit d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon ? Elle n'est même pas d'ici !_

J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

 _Tu risquerais de le regretter toute ta vie. Elle sera bien forcée de partir._

Qu'est-ce que vaut une heure dans toute une vie ?

 _Tu ne comprends rien, Houtarou, tu es décidément pas assez mature pour vivre ce genre de choses…_

Je m'en fiche d'être mature ou pas, d'être un dresseur ou un simple voyageur, je suis simplement ici, dans cette tente, et j'ai juste envie de poser mes lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'elle se laisserait faire. Elle aurait déjà eu une dizaine fois le temps de se défendre, de me tuer.

Si elle accepte ce moment, je dois aussi l'accepter. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

 _Tu es quelqu'un de bien intrépide._

J'agis uniquement selon mes désirs, tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres.

 _Fais comme tu veux, je sais que tu le regretteras un jour ou l'autre._

Ce n'est pas non plus la peine de me tourmenter.

 _Je veux t'aider, c'est tout._

Dans ce cas, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire…ce long combat, je l'ai mené avec brio, jusqu'au bout, la manche finale va s'achever sur une victoire sans précédent. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à trois centimètres l'un de l'autre…

Et ce fut le moment fatidique.

* * *

 _Je suis sûr que je leur manque, là-bas. Yuji… mais que fais-tu ? Ne cherches-tu pas à venir au moins me retrouver, que nous puissions vivre heureux pour toujours ? Je suis sûr que tu dois faire de ton mieux pour que l'on puisse se retrouver. Ici aussi nous essayons d'aller de l'avant. Je suis en compagnie d'une personne très sensible, mais je crois que le garçon ne comprend pas certaines choses. Dois-je vraiment tout lui expliquer ? Il m'accompagne, me rend service en m'aidant à revenir vers vous, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'attache trop à moi ou à notre univers. Une telle situation serait mauvaise pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense énormément à vous. Je pense que nous nous retrouverons très bientôt._

* * *

― _ARRETE !_

― _Non, je fais ce que je veux._

― _TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !_

― _Si, j'ai tous les droits. Nous sommes seuls, à dix kilomètres de toute ville, en pleine campagne, dans une tente. Pourquoi devrais-je ne pas en profiter ?_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Le ciel est d'un noir d'encre. Toute cette chaleur m'a quitté d'un coup. La fraîcheur hivernale est revenue. Seule ma tête brûle encore. Que s'est-il passé ? Je jette un coup d'œil à côté de moi. La lumière est éteinte, Shana doit dormir. Quelle heure est-il ? Oh, et puis quelle importance. Je vais faire un petit tour, cela me remettra les idées en place.

Comment ai-je pu faire un tel… cauchemar ? J'en suis tout retourné, car je me souviens exactement des détails, ce qui est très rare dans le cas de mes rêves, dont il me reste trop souvent que de minces bribes. Je revois encore cette scène sous la tente, moi l'embrassant, elle qui se laisse faire, la chaleur qui nous envahit. A présent, cette même chaleur aurait eu le même effet sur moi qu'une plaque chauffée à blanc. Je n'aurais plus jamais senti le même bonheur. De toute façon, je suis trop idiot pour croire à tout ce qui a pu arriver. Bah, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je n'étais pas maître de mes actes. De toute façon, je ne commettrai jamais la folie d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ce monde… encore moins la folie d'avoir tenté tout ce que j'ai pu vivre -ou subir- dans ce rêve. Mais maintenant, j'ai honte, je me sens sali d'avoir vécu ça alors que je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Comment quelqu'un de souillé comme moi peut encore voyager avec elle ? Je ne sais pas, mais en attendant, le sentiment de devoir continuer à l'aider existe encore. Je dois me rattacher à cette parcelle de réalisme.

Ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar, voilà tout.

Elle n'en saurait rien, et je pourrai vivre ma vie de dresseur tranquillement.


	7. Traditions amicales et familiales

Chapitre 7 – Traditions amicales et familiales

Les premières neiges sont enfin apparues. Cette année aura été particulièrement douce. C'est l'arrivée d'énormes rafales, mêlée à cette neige qui nous a contraints de nous en aller au plus vite, bien en avance sur notre programme initial. De plus, nous sommes contraints, conditions difficiles obligent, à marcher plus longtemps pour une même distance parcourue, le relief n'aidant pas notre progressant. En admettant que la météo nous permette d'avancer et si mes courtes heures de sommeil me suffiront. Après le cauchemar vécu la nuit passée, je ne suis plus parvenu à retrouver mon calme. J'en suis venu à me demander à un moment si je n'avais pas été pris par un moment de fièvre, et que ce rêve n'était qu'un simple délire. Shana a remarqué que j'avais eu une très petite nuit.

« Tu as mal dormi Houtarou ?

― Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

― Peut-être simplement un cauchemar qui te traumatise un peu ? »

Par pitié, j'espère qu'elle ne dispose pas de pouvoir de télépathie. Si elle découvre qu'il s'agit effectivement d'un cauchemar et si elle en connaît le contenu, je peux prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fuir immédiatement. La connaissant, je la crois capable de fouiller mes moindres pensées pour y découvrir mes secrets les plus profonds. Oh. Et puis après tout j'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est un cauchemar, je n'en suis pas maître.

« Oui, enfin je sais plus, j'ai tellement peu dormi… »

Bref, comme je me l'étais promis, cette mésaventure n'avait pas à me déstabiliser. J'ai mille choses à faire. Pour le moment, il s'agit de quitter au plus vite cette région hostile. Franchissant les premières collines, nous devions faire face à un blizzard incessant, malgré la proximité du désert, raccourci pour les dresseurs se rendant à Autéquia. Nous ne passerons pas par-là, trop risqué en cette période. Si la chaleur accablante du désert est à prendre avec précautions, ses nuits fraîches se transforment en un ennemi mortel en hiver. Au lieu de continuer vers le nord, nous longerons le grandiose Mont Chimnée avant d'arriver à Vermilava.

Mais une centaine de kilomètres nous sépare encore de notre prochaine étape. Rajoutant à cette difficulté le blizzard qui redouble de violence. Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas nous arrêter et nous abriter. Shana, elle, ne semble pas y prêter attention. Quoi de plus étonnant. Décidant de me montrer un peu plus courageux que je ne le suis en réalité, je ne laisse à nouveau rien paraître et nous continuons notre route.

« ATTENTION ! »

Ma réactivité a été mise à l'épreuve une deuxième fois en très peu de temps. Après le coup du loubard, c'est cette fois-ci Mère Nature qui en a eu contre nous. Pour une raison inconnue, une avalanche s'est déclenchée pile sur le versant sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible et l'avalanche fonce droit sur nous. Même Shana montre qu'elle est dépourvue de moyens. Quant à mes Pokémon… Xatu ne s'était pas remis de son match de la veille, Mimigal non plus…

« Zarbi, Puissance Cachée ! »

Encore une fois, je devais compter sur mon goût du risque – ou de la folie –. L'attaque de Zarbi bloquerait bien le déluge qui allait s'abattre sur nous, mais pour combien de temps ? Moi et Shana mettons ce court moment de répit pour courir. Je surveille toutefois Zarbi qui éprouve de plus en plus de mal à contenir la puissance dégagée par l'impressionnante coulée. Trop loin pour le rappeler, je dois donc revenir sur mes pas avant de rejoindre Shana.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

― Je rappelle mon Pokémon, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

― Tu es fou, viens !

― Continue à courir, je te rejoindrai ! »

Le regard de Shana, mêlé de rage et d'incompréhension, pouvait être scruté à des dizaines de mètres. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Zarbi commence à épuiser ses dernières forces et déjà la grosse masse neigeuse amorce une nouvelle descente. Une fois mon Pokémon rappelé, j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard pour moi. Elle avait raison, j'ai été insensé de tenter le diable. Au moins, ça aura été la dernière action insensée, mais salvatrice que j'aurai produite. Je comprends parfaitement ce que ça veut dire, disparaître de la surface du monde.

Mais quelle est cette chaleur qui m'envahit ? Je devrais être enseveli sous des mètres de neige, non ? Pourtant, cette chaleur m'est familière… oh non, pas ce rêve idiot, encore !

Non, je perçois juste un crépitement. Mes sens me reviennent et pénètrent chacun des atomes qui me composent. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'ouvre les yeux.

Nous sommes dans une caverne. N'ayant finalement aucun mal à reprendre mes sens, je m'aperçois rapidement que Shana a les yeux rivés sur le feu de camp qu'elle a dû réaliser par ses propres moyens. J'observe l'endroit où nous devions être depuis bien des heures. Mon sac repose également à mes côtés, ainsi que mes six Pokéball.

« Ah, tu es réveillé.

― C'est… c'est toi qui…

― Qui a sauvé ta peau, oui. De justesse, moi aussi j'ai failli y rester !

― Vraiment ? Eh bien Shana, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais merci du fond du cœur…

― Je n'ai que faire de tes remerciements, mais par pitié Houtarou, ne me refais plus un coup comme ça…

― Tu crois que je devais laisser mon Pokémon comme ça, alors qu'il nous a aussi sauvés la vie ?

― Stop. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. Pour l'instant, attendons que le blizzard se termine pour continuer notre route. »

Je n'ai pas une seule égratignure. Shana a dû agir _in extremis_ pour me sauver de cet enfer. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle dispose pouvoirs étranges, au-delà de toute imagination, elle m'épatera toujours…

Nous avons patienté bien quelques heures, mais la météo a décidé de ne pas être clémente et nous oblige à rester bloqués ici pour une durée que je ne peux prévoir. Nous sommes en sécurité ici, mais le silence pèse à nouveau, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. J'arrive bien à m'occuper, même si l'état de santé de trois de mes Pokémon me préoccupe à présent. Xatu s'est plus ou moins remis, ayant mené avec brio le match de la veille. C'est pour Mimigal et à présent Zarbi que je m'inquiète le plus… Shana est revenue au second plan à mes yeux et jamais je n'ai autant éprouvé d'inquiétude pour mes proches. Avant Shana, ce sont eux et uniquement eux, mes Pokémon, qui me protégeaient de tout danger. A présent, je me sens minable de devoir être protégé constamment de ma témérité, de mes bêtises… Cela peut paraître idiot, mais j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des Pokémon qui ne transposent pas physiquement leurs émotions. Difficile de savoir quand Zarbi, Xatu, voire même Ramoloss sont tristes ou heureux. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec cet état de fait. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir toutes ces émotions, comme si je n'avais jamais appris à les contrôler. L'arrivée de Shana a décidément tout chamboulé dans notre quotidien…

Après avoir prodigué les premiers soins à mes Pokémon, je les fais rentrer à nouveau dans leur Pokéball et retourne près de Shana. Toujours pensive, mais à force de la voir comme ça, je me suis habitué. Je sais qu'elle pense encore à ses proches, et qu'elle éprouve le besoin de pleurer, mais ne craque pas, du moins pas devant moi. Je suis certain qu'elle a à nouveau sangloté durant mon sommeil. Une forte envie de lui en parler encore me prend, mais je ne saurais pas comment aborder la question sans manquer de tact. C'est l'unique raison qui m'a poussé aussi à contempler le feu des dizaines de minutes durant. Mais le temps commence à devenir long. Je ne le laisse pas paraître, mais il est beaucoup moins évident pour Shana d'attendre sans rien faire. Et soudainement :

« J'en ai marre d'attendre. Houtarou, nous y allons.

― Hein ? Mais la tempête continue à faire rage !

― Nous avons quelque chose à faire, je ne peux pas rester ici pendant des jours !

― Attends Shana.

― Quoi ?

― Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu me sauves la vie au péril de la tienne et à présent, tu la risques à nouveau ?

― Mon existence n'est pas comparable à la tienne. Je sais quels risques je suis capable de prendre ou non.

― Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis désolé, mais tu dois rester ici.

― Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?

― Exactement. »

Sans aucune hésitation, je me poste à l'entrée de la grotte. Shana me fixe, puis se lève.

« Laisse-moi passer.

― Non. »

Dès l'instant où je me suis levé, je me suis attendu à ce qu'elle dégaine son katana. Je me suis préparé psychologiquement à devoir faire à nouveau faire face à cette arme redoutable, première fois depuis mon aventure à Poivressel. Elle compte ainsi me faire peur ?

« Je dois le répéter ? Laisse-moi-passer.

― Tu comptes me tuer ? Oh oh, voilà un bien piètre remerciement après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu comptes t'en sortir comment par la suite ? Tu vas chercher un autre dresseur aussi idiot que moi pour t'aider ? Tu vas demander à la population d'aider une pauvre petite gamine venue d'un monde parallèle ? On te prendra pour une folle, bonne pour un asile psychiatrique. Dis-moi combien de personnes ici connaissent ton histoire ? Il y a moi, toi et Ranger Simon, qui semble avoir autre chose à faire, vu l'importance qu'il nous a accordé…Tu es peut-être une personne respectable là où tu vis, mais dans ce monde, tu n'es qu'une fille armée, potentiellement dangereuse.

― Espèce de…

― Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, ça ne changera rien.

― Enfoiré. »

C'est sur ce joli nom que Shana s'en est retournée près du feu de camp. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir, sous le coup de la colère probablement, elle donne un magistral coup de pied dans mon sac.

« AÏÏE !

― Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Shana ne s'est pas attendu à se faire aussi mal, puisqu'elle a gémi sur le coup et les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Elle a dû frapper mon sac pile à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ouvrage offert par Simon et mes Pokéball. Quoi qu'il en soit, la voilà assise, contemplant le résultat grotesque d'un geste totalement idiot pour quelqu'un de sa trempe : un ongle cassé.

« Pourquoi un tel geste ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir eu droit à pire. Fais voir. »

Mais la jeune fille me repousse violemment. Elle est encore plus en colère du fait que je veuille me rapprocher d'elle. Pourtant, elle saigne, pas énormément, mais quand même… C'est là que j'ai pu constater qu'effectivement, Shana était dotée d'un pouvoir qui la permettait de se soigner assez rapidement. Dans les instants qui ont suivi, le sang a disparu. Sa fureur du moment constitue encore le seul témoignage de ce qui venait de se produire. Après avoir remis son bas et sa chaussure, la fille me regarde, contemple à nouveau le feu puis finit par se coucher. Sentant la fatigue liée aux nombreuses mésaventures que nous avons eues, je fais de même, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves. Je n'ai même plus senti le froid qui a finalement envahi la caverne et éteint le feu. Le lendemain matin, le désolant spectacle qui nous avait accompagné la veille était terminé. C'est un soleil radieux qui nous accueille et éclaire ce matin. La nuit a été aussi rapide que merveilleuse, me redonnant une forme sans précédent, malgré les événements de la veille. Lorsque je me suis levé, je me suis aperçu que Shana dort encore. Il fallait donc être discret pour admirer le paysage qui s'offre à la sortie de la caverne. Et en effet, on ne peut qu'être émerveillé devant un tel spectacle, où les teintes grisâtres et rougeâtres nous avaient quitté pour un blanc immaculé. Seul un point dans le paysage fait exception : en contrebas, sur un versant voisin, une ville se dessine. En face se trouve le Mont Chimnée : nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre but. Shana me rejoint finalement, sans me saluer, sans me parler, rivant son regard dans la même direction que moi. Un petit moment de paix avec soi-même avant de reprendre la route sans tarder. Le reste du chemin serait plus aisé. Nous passerons une journée dans cette ville, pour faire des réserves et repartir sur de meilleures bases. Mes Pokémon auraient aussi besoin de repos. Shana, elle, aurait besoin de calme, énormément de calme… Je décèle encore une animosité envers moi, car elle ne sait que faire pour que je ne puisse plus l'empêcher de s'en aller quand bon lui semble. Je ne veux pas la bloquer, je veux la protéger, voilà tout.

Verdevent fait partie de ces nombreux villages où l'on aimerait habiter. Situé au cœur de la montagne, la petite bourgade permet la tranquillité à ses habitants sans pour autant être dénué de tout événement. Un stade dédié aux concours s'y trouve. Et par on ne sait quel hasard, une compétition a lieu le lendemain. S'il faut croire au hasard…

« Shana, tu savais qu'il y aurait un concours ici, je me trompe ?

― Eh bien, quand tu étais évanoui dans la grotte, j'ai consulté un guide qui se trouvait dans ton sac, et puis j'ai regardé… je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'on puisse en revoir un, de concours, non ?

― Ne me cache rien. Le Teddiursa de Denji te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

― Ah mais pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

― Ta première expérience à Poivressel, tiens !

― Surement pas ! Et puis je me demande pourquoi on devrait s'arrêter ici, tiens. On est encore loin de Vermilava ? »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser éclater un grand rire. Shana, rougissant, laisse échapper un grand soupir. Amusé par la situation, je lui promets qu'on irait voir le concours si elle y tient tant, tout en lui assurant que je ne pourrai tout le temps accepter le moindre de ses désirs, malgré sa qualité « d'invitée ». Elle-même le dit, il y a des plus grandes priorités. Je ne suis pas certain que les Concours en fassent partie. Mais tout de même, après le cinéma que m'a fait Shana la veille, elle pourrait m'accorder un peu plus d'attention. J'en ai marre de devoir me disputer avec elle pour des raisons qui deviennent dérisoires en quelques heures et que l'on réagisse comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Le Centre Pokémon est vide et l'état des infrastructures montre que très peu de personnes devaient le fréquenter en-dehors des périodes dédiées aux concours. Les premiers concurrents devaient surement déjà s'entraîner dans les alentours, où bien n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Cette dispute avec Shana hier soir puis la discussion autour du concours a failli me faire oublier que j'ai encore trois Pokémon à soigner. Après avoir remis mes Pokéball à l'infirmière Joëlle, nous rejoignons les chambres qui nous ont été désignées. Nous avons eu énormément de chance, pratiquement toutes étaient occupées par les participants au concours, désireux de ressentir autre chose que le froid glacial qui traversait la région depuis la veille. Certains courageux avaient tout de même opté pour des campements de fortune.

Pour ma part, l'envie de m'entraîner n'est pas présente. Flâner est le seul mot qui me passe par la tête. Mais une fois de plus, et rien ne peut s'y opposer, Shana me rappelle que l'on a des recherches à effectuer, pour un objectif bien plus noble. Malgré sa sobriété, le Centre dispose d'une petite salle contenant une bibliothèque, indispensable pour les villes qui accueillent des compétitions, quel que soit leur type. Mais, à la veille d'un concours, trop de monde s'est agglutiné dans une si petite salle, ce qui nous oblige malheureusement encore à nous armer de patience. Mais, connaissant la patience légendaire de Shana, je ne m'étonne même pas d'entendre une voix familière hurler puis cinq secondes après une dizaine de personnes sortir sans protester.

« Il se passe quoi ici ?

\- Ah, infirmière Joëlle. Je pense juste que mon amie n'a pas appréciée qu'on lui vole un livre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a juste son petite caractère… »

Joëlle, sans en rajouter, garde un regard interrogateur tout en montrant qu'elle désapprouve le comportement de Shana, que je rejoins dans la pièce désormais vide. La plupart des étagères étaient remplies d'ouvrages traitant bien évidemment des concours, mais, pour me soulager, ce n'est absolument pas ce qui intéressait Shana pour le moment. Un ordinateur est à disposition de qui le veut. L'objectif de Shana ne peut être plus clair : c'est en tapant « Chutes Tohjo » dans le moteur de recherche Gagol© que je comprends qu'elle est encore bien décidée de mettre son projet d'aller à Johto le plus rapidement possible. Oui, il m'arrive encore de douter de ses intentions… Quoi qu'il en soit, les recherches s'avéraient longues puisque les premières pages de résultats n'offraient que des descriptions rapides ou des propositions de voyages à Kanto ou Johto. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne demi-heure d'investigations que nous sommes enfin parvenus à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. La page qui s'ouvre parle effectivement de la même légende que nous avions apprise dans le livre. A une lecture plus attentive, il s'avère être surtout un commentaire détaillé sur le passage.

 _« La disparition d'un objet est rationnellement impossible. Rien ne naît ni ne périt, mais des choses déjà existantes se combinent, puis se séparent de nouveau, proclamait un philosophe ancien. Le téléport est monnaie courante lorsque l'on cherche à dissimuler quelque chose qui nous est précieux. Dans le cas des recherches d'Edouard François et par la suite celles de son petit-fils Simon, on ne peut considérer que deux situations : il peut s'agir effectivement d'une disparition, alors liée à un événement qui dépasserait tout phénomène uniquement lié à notre monde. En d'autres termes, seule une interaction avec un hypothétique monde parallèle pourrait être à l'origine d'une telle perte. A ce jour, aucun signe d'interaction n'a été découvert et il est estimé que les chances de découvrir l'existence d'un autre monde sont minces, pour ne pas dire nulles. Les théories actuelles ne mentionnent qu'une possibilité d'existence d'un de ces mondes parallèles : les paradoxes temporels. Mais, en admettant que ces théories n'ont pour l'instant aucun fondement, il existe donc une seule autre situation possible : le mensonge de cet explorateur. A-t-il vraiment réalisé une découverte aux Chutes Tohjo ? Ou alors a-t-il simplement menti à tout le monde même à son petit-fils afin de ne pas rentrer bredouille et s'exposer à des brimades ? Toutefois une vérité est à admettre dans l'ouvrage de notre aventurier : il y a bel et bien des runes existantes aux Chutes Tohjo. Un groupe de spécialistes est parti sur place réaliser des fouilles l'été dernier afin de déchiffrer et de découvrir d'éventuels indices sur la nature de la légende qui pourrait entourer les lieux. A partir du mois d'août d'étranges événements se sont déroulés un peu partout dans le monde. A Kanto, c'est l'apparition inattendue des trois oiseaux légendaires dans diverses zones urbaines qui a défrayé la chronique. A Hoenn, en novembre, les passagers d'un bateau affirment avoir vu une lumière jaillir du ciel au-dessus du Poivressel. Les enquêteurs sur place ont fouillé la ville de fond en comble sans avoir trouvé quelque chose de concluant, malgré le témoignage concordant de plusieurs personnes affirmant avoir vu une fille au comportement étrange, accompagnée d'un dresseur sortir des ruelles d'où a pu avoir lieu le phénomène si intriguant, même si aucune preuve n'en est ressortie._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, rien n'a pu être prouvé concernant le lien entre ces différentes anomalies et l'existence d'un probable mystère autour des Chutes Tohjo, malgré l'émergence de nombreuses hypothèses. »_

Le livre que Ranger Simon nous avait offert prend un tout nouveau sens. Ainsi il y avait une relation de parenté avec l'auteur de ce livre : son grand-père. Aurait été-t-il aussi trahi par la honte d'un pauvre explorateur où y avait-il réellement un mystère caché dans les tréfonds de Johto ? Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen d'en apprendre plus. Shana ne saisit pas immédiatement le rapport avec la personne qui a tout d'abord refusé de nous aider à Poivressel, aussi a-t-elle été surprise de me voir chercher dans l'annuaire le numéro de la base Ranger située à Poivressel et de décrocher le combiné du visiophone le plus proche sans attendre.

« Base Ranger, Poivressel, j'écoute !

― Bonjour, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Ranger Simon, s'il vous plait.

― Attendez un instant, je vous mets tout de suite en liaison. »

Un court moment d'attente avant de retrouver un visage familier apparaître à l'écran. Premier constant : Ranger Simon est beaucoup moins énergique lors de notre dernière rencontre. Au lieu de découvrir un grand gaillard la tête pleine d'aventures, j'avais l'impression que Simon s'était délaissé depuis des années. Le teint cireux, les traits tirés, des énormes cernes ornaient son visage.

« Ah tiens, bonjour Houtarou.

― Simon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

― Rien d'importance, un peu de surmenage, ça arrive, quand on est Ranger…

― Je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez des soucis ?

― Non je te dis, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tout va bien. Comment va Shana ?

― Elle va bien, et à ce propos voilà l'objet de mon appel. Vous auriez pu nous dire que le livre que vous nous avez offert a été écrit par votre grand-père ! Nous venons de le découvrir, je ne savais pas que vous aviez fait à votre tour des recherches dans les Chutes Tohjo !

― Ah…je vois que vous avez fait le lien…oui j'ai bien fait des recherches à Johto, sur les traces de mon grand-père, sans avoir plus de succès que lui…

― Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

― La honte, tout simplement. A son image. Comme mon grand-père, je voulais briller, vivre de véritables expéditions, découvrir des choses fantastiques. J'ai voulu compléter les œuvres de mon aïeul, mais en vain. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu Ranger. Si je n'ai rien raconté, c'est que depuis l'expédition de cet été, de multiples rumeurs courent autour des ruines situées aux Chutes Tohjo. Des histoires assez sombres, inventées de toutes pièces bien évidemment. J'ai voulu vous éviter d'agir sous les yeux de tout le monde, pour ça que je ne vous ai pas aidé officiellement. Agir dans l'ombre, cela ne comporte pas-t-il plus d'avantages ?

― Quand il s'agit de surveiller et de veiller à la sécurité d'une fille perdue, je vous assure que c'est autre chose.

― Quoi qu'il en soit, si tout se passe bien, continuez comme ça. Encore une fois, bon courage et mes amitiés à Shana. Au revoir.

― Mais… »

 _TUUT TUUT TUUT…_

Nous devons faire vite. Vite et bien. Continuer mon voyage pour permettre de terminer celui de Shana dans ce monde. Les Chutes Tohjo seront surement l'aboutissement de toute cette quête, mais encore beaucoup d'événements allaient avoir lieu. Même si j'en ai énormément appris, je suis quasiment certain que Simon nous cache encore quelque chose… Mais nous avons appris très rapidement la raison de l'attitude étrange de Simon. Ayant pour habitude de suivre les actualités, je consulte le plus souvent possible les journaux papiers dans les localités traversées. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour en trouver un à Verdevent. En deuxième page du journal figure un article avec un titre qui ne pouvait être que plus frappant. En illustration, un homme âgé en vêtements de voyage, avec un jeune homme dont il ne m'a fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour le reconnaître.

 _« La fin du voyage._

 _C'est ce jeudi après-midi qu'Edouard François nous a quittés de cause naturelle à l'âge de 86 ans. Explorateur de grande renommée, il a notamment participé à la découverte de la chambre permettant la mise au jour des Ruines Tanoby, en 1956. Ecrivain de talent, il a participé à la rédaction de nombreux ouvrages sur de nombreuses légendes entourant les régions des îles Sevii et de Johto. […] Son voyage en 1996 l'a conduit dans de nombreux endroits. Il a défrayé la chronique en restant près d'une année au Mont Argenté et ses environs. On a alors peu entendu parler de lui, seul des rumeurs rappelaient de temps à autre son existence et un maigre passage dans son œuvre « Johto, entre éclats d'or et reflets d'argent » publié en 1997 faisaient mention d'une vague exploration des chutes Tohjo, sans mentionner le véritable but recherché ou atteint. La rédaction du Psykokwak Déchaîné adresse toutes ses condoléances à la famille en particulier à Simon, Ranger installé à Hoenn actuellement, qui a su suivre les traces de son grand-père. »_

Voilà qui explique le comportement de Simon. La mort d'un être dont on a suivi les traces pouvait affecter n'importe qui, même des grands gaillards comme le Ranger que nous avons rencontré. Un explorateur ayant toutes les qualités du monde, si ce n'est la honte de rentrer chez soi bredouille, avait marqué l'Histoire de son empreinte, à condition que cette légende s'avère être vraie. Nous ne sommes pas plus certains, même s'il y a une légende qui tourne autour des chutes Tohjo, qu'elle ait un rapport avec les problèmes de Shana. Et si nous nous étions complètement trompés de direction ? Je n'ai jamais eu la certitude que ce que nous poursuivions n'était pas qu'un sentier d'hypothèses et que nous nous sommes trompés de direction dès le premier croisement. Au final, est-ce que j'accorde encore trop d'importance à mon voyage ? Question qui prend un sens crucial. Shana, qui n'a plus dit un mot depuis la lecture du journal, me tire de mes éternelles pensées.

« Houtarou, rappelle Simon.

― Hein ? Mais on a eu tout ce que nous voulions, non ?

― Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir l'appeler, je le fais moi-même. »

Je n'ai pas envie d'empêcher Shana de retéléphoner à Simon, sans savoir pourquoi. Il faut admettre qu'un doute réside toujours au fond de moi.

« Base Ranger, Poivressel, j'écoute !

― Je veux parler à Simon c'est urgent !

― Ah désolé mais Ranger Simon vient de quitter la base. Il ne sera plus là avant demain.

― …bien, merci. Au revoir. »

Etrange, ce départ si soudain. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y a un moyen de rejoindre Simon mais j'estime inutile qu'on le dérange plus longtemps ce soir. Nous aviserons demain matin, le concours n'ayant lieu qu'en début d'après-midi. Nous serons surement à Vermilava dans deux jours.

Quand je m'entends parler, tous ces projets paraissent si proches, alors que Johto compte nous accueillir uniquement dans quelques mois. Si tout va bien.

* * *

 _Il a été d'une gentillesse sans nom aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a pas oublié. Il semble même donner du meilleur de lui-même, alors que nous ne savons pas véritablement où aller. Ce Houtarou…il me fait apprécier cet étrange monde, mais je ressens toujours ce besoin de tous vous revoir. Demain, nous irons voir à nouveau un concours…si je parviens à vous revoir, peut-être que je vous en toucherai en mot. S'il m'est permis d'en parler._

* * *

« Bienvenue au concours de Verdevent ! Je suis Viviane, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous commenter ce magnifique concours ! Les coordinateurs arrivent des quatre coins de la région pour mettre à profit leurs progrès et surtout leur talent ! Que la phase des démonstrations commence ! Et pour débuter, voici Stella ! »


	8. La braise des combats et des amours

Chapitre 8 – La braise des combats et des amours

Il est certainement parti pour de bon. Poivressel ne reverra jamais le Ranger Simon. Où était-il parti, je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais à présent, il ne nous serait certainement plus d'aucune aide. Un pont nous menant à l'espoir d'une liberté retrouvée s'est écroulé et a été emporté par les eaux. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à y penser, ni pour le moment, ni par la suite. Le mental d'acier doit être de mise ! Et surtout ne pas afficher une tête d'enterrement lors d'un événement festif comme un concours ! Rejetant mes idées noires au plus profond de mes pensées, je recentre mon attention sur ce qu'il se passe au moment présent. La première coordinatrice venait d'arriver sur le terrain. A première vue, j'ai eu l'impression d'observer une autre personne, venue elle aussi d'un autre monde. A croire que le monde des concours est en-dehors du commun des mortels de notre univers.

De longs cheveux argentés lui tombaient jusqu'aux cuisses. D'autre part, elle était vêtue comme si elle parcourue des pays entiers et vécu d'innombrables expériences. Son voyage se lisait sur elle. Ses yeux violets, sa robe courte, rouge et noire, sa sacoche, bref ses vêtements de voyages me rappelaient quelque chose. En effet lorsqu'elle appela son Pokémon, j'ai tout de suite reconnue une célèbre coordinatrice connue pour avoir remporté deux Grand Festivals : Stella Sakura Sukima était réputée pour l'éternelle distance qu'elle conservait avec le reste du monde après six années passées à voyager dans le monde. D'aucuns la surnommaient « L'Ermite ».

« Milobellus, Flame…UP ! »

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus original en matière de concours de la part d'une double top-coordinatrice. Pourtant, n'a pas choisi Milobellus par hasard : celui-ci a la particularité d'être chromatique. La chevelure de ce Pokémon n'a pas la teinte rouge habituelle, mais est dotée d'une étrange couleur bleue glacée, en parfaite harmonie avec la couleur des cheveux de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci et son Pokémon illuminent le stade pourtant plongé dans le noir. Des lunettes de soleil n'auraient pas été de trop.

« Hydroqueue. »

Le tourbillon aquatique qu'il m'est permis de voir est sans doute le plus impressionnant qu'il ne m'ait jamais été permis d'admirer, même en combat classique. Les anneaux semblent menacer à tout instant de s'abattre sur le public, mais Milobellus et Stella contrôlaient l'attaque avec une parfaite synchronisation.

« Projette-toi. »

Le Pokémon et sa dresseuse avaient préparé leur numéro avec une rigueur sans nom. Milobellus, au centre de toutes les attentions et du tourbillon, s'élance à la verticale jusqu'à atteindre son sommet. De là, il ne lui a fallu aucun ordre pour que sa queue frappe le tourbillon, tout en suivant une rotation. Le numéro, sans doute longuement préparé, n'a subi aucune faille. C'est au fur et à mesure que des paillettes, non pas blanches, mais multicolores apparaissent : les effets de lumière combinés à l'attaque Hydroqueue ont ainsi provoqué une ovation digne de la notoriété de Stella. Moi-même subjugué, je me demandais bien à quoi peut penser Shana. Mais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour constater que celle-ci est littéralement sous le charme. Elle a les yeux écarquillés, et s'est levée de son siège afin de mieux admirer le spectacle, malgré les commentaires réprobateurs du public derrière nous. Après de nombreux efforts pour faire rasseoir Shana, nous avons pu observer la suite du concours. Des Pokémon des plus banaux aux plus originaux dans le cadre d'un concours, tout nous a été offert. Nous en sommes allé jusqu'à admirer un Axoloto ayant surpris une grande partie du public à travers l'une des plus imposantes démonstrations qui puissent exister pour un Pokémon de cette envergure.

Viviane annonce les résultats et nous retrouvons sans surprise Stella parmi les huit qualifiés à la deuxième manche. Shana a mis à profit le quart d'heure de pause règlementaire entre les deux manches pour tenter à nouveau de me fausser compagnie. Je la rejoints finalement alors qu'elle se dirige vers la loge des concurrents. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée, plusieurs têtes se sont retournées, que je reconnais pour les avoir vu à la bibliothèque du Centre Pokémon. Visiblement, les concurrents se souviennent très bien de la petite garce qui les a gênés la veille. Lorsque Shana s'avance dans la petite salle, plusieurs personnes ont reculé, comme prises de panique devant la petite fille. Celle-ci a gagné une petite renommée, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester impassible. De mon côté, je commence à ressentir la même panique que lorsque nous avons dû faire face aux badauds qui se trouvaient dans la Grand'rue à Poivressel. Mais je m'avance, forçant pour paraître tout aussi calme que Shana. Celle-ci a trouvé la personne à qui elle compte s'adresser : l'Ermite se trouve dans un coin, en retrait de la foule qui se presse de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Stella !

― Oui ?

― Je m'appelle Shana et je voulais vous féliciter pour votre prestation, vous être super douée ! »

Lorsque Shana a formulé son nom, elle a jeté un regard en biais de mon côté et a dû apercevoir avec triomphe la tête que je tirais. Elle a parfaitement compris qu'elle devait me devancer et n'a pas hésité une seconde. Mon mensonge tombe à l'eau grâce à l'acharnement de Shana, honnête et franche, un peu trop dans certaines situations.

« Merci, mais tu sais, j'ai l'habitude… »

Stella, en ces circonstances, ne semble pas disposée à discuter, mais cela ne m'étonne guère étant donné la personnalité qu'elle affiche à chaque compétition. Personnalité qui n'est pas qu'un cliché. Elle est réputée pour ne parler jamais qu'à ses Pokémon, je suis donc déjà étonné de la voir parler à une parfaite inconnue. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Stella se trouver des atomes crochus non seulement avec Shana mais également avec moi-même, se passionnant vite pour les voyages que j'avais effectués. La discussion a été de courte durée, les matchs devant reprendre. Nous avons rejoint les tribunes et tout de suite le match de Stella commence. Il est inutile de décrire la facilité avec laquelle le Mentali de Stella surpasse le Mangriff adverse, propulsant avec une rapidité extrême Stella en demi-finale. Celle-ci se révèle bien plus ardue pour la double top-coordinatrice qui a eu finalement raison du Noadkoko de son opposante, après cinq minutes de combat acharné au cours duquel Stella a dû user d'un panel de techniques tordues pour parvenir à la victoire. La finale n'en pas été moins attendue : elle oppose la très célèbre Stella à une autre favorite du concours, Hinano, à la personnalité plus ouverte, voire hautaine : lors de ses précédents matchs, je l'avais remarqué par son excès d'assurance. Crâneuse dur les bords… C'est ainsi que le Mentali de Stella se retrouvait face à :

« Flagadoss, c'est à toi ! »

Le duel opposerait ainsi deux Pokémon de type psy.

« Utilise Vibraqua ! »

La réputation de lenteur de Flagadoss lui confie un certain avantage, particulièrement lorsque celui-ci exécute son attaque avec une rapidité en contraste total.

« Rafale Psy. »

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquent et provoquent une grande explosion, faisant perdre un tiers des points à chacune des opposantes.

« Et maintenant, Météores. »

La voix de Stella dégageait un aura mystérieux, obscur, comme si elle ne devait être compréhensible que par Mentali. Et malgré la lenteur et la clarté des paroles prononcées par Stella, Mentali a réagi avant que quiconque ait pu observer dans quelle direction il se dirigeait, surprenant tout autant son adversaire que le public. La double championne a été contrainte de faire face à de nombreux adversaires rusant sur la vitesse de leur Pokémon : elle devait ainsi s'y habituer. C'est en voyant sa stratégie déjouée qu'Hinano voit à nouveau ses points diminuer. L'avantage s'offre à Stella, mais Hinano affiche encore son sourire narquois, ce qui me fait penser que le match est encore loin d'être terminé. L'arrogante coordinatrice n'est pas au bout de ses tactiques, on dirait.

« Tu crois me battre ainsi, ô grande et précieuse Stella ? Désolé de te décevoir, je vais t'écraser ! Flagadoss, attaque Danse Pluie ! »

L'attaque déclenche une surprenante averse, prenant au dépourvu l'assistance, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à un déluge de cette intensité. Chacun se protège comme il peut En réalité, l'averse est tellement puissante qu'il nous est impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il doit donc en être de même pour les adversaires, et donc pour Mentali qui ne doit surement pas plus repérer Flagadoss que nous sous le déluge. Celui-ci a pu donc mettre à profit le mauvais temps déclenché pour apercevoir Mentali et lui asséner une violente attaque Vibraqua, qui fait mouche. Coup brutal pour Stella qui n'a plus qu'un quart de ses points. La pluie continue de tomber, le terrain frise l'inondation. Une concentration extrême me permet d'entrevoir Stella qui ne semble nullement affolée à l'idée de voir sa réputation salie par la victoire d'une petite prétentieuse. Au contraire, d'une voix retentissante et facilement perceptible, accompagnée d'un écho, nous avons pu entendre Stella ordonner à son Mentali d'utiliser Nœud Herbe. Hinano ne devait manifestement pas savoir que l'averse pouvait aussi être un avantage pour Mentali et moi-même a du mal à comprendre la tactique qui en découle. Flagadoss, ne pouvant utiliser que ses pouvoirs psychiques pour trouver le Pokémon de Stella, trébuche sur l'attaque provoquée par Mentali. Ce dernier profite enfin du moment pour lancer une attaque très puissante mais non sans risques : elle doit absolument faire mouche. Mais l'attaque Giga-Impact a touché sa cible de plein fouet, ne pouvant offrir qu'une victoire certaine. Qui peut s'attendre à une attaque si puissante de la part d'une fille si mystérieuse, n'ayant pas recours, ou du moins pas souvent, à la force ? Pas Hinano en tout cas, qui effondrée, assiste à une triste défaite bien loin de ses prétentions. Au risque de paraître banal, je peux aisément penser que ce genre de personnes qui ne connait pas l'humilité ne mérite pas de gagner. Je ne fais que penser en connaissance de cause. A une époque, il m'est également arrivé d'être arrogant. Du moins, je l'ai été avant d'avoir subi cette cuisante défaite au tournoi de la Ligue Indigo, en seizième de finale. Le désir d'invincibilité avait semblé me tendre les bras, arrachant une défaite facile à tous les adversaires qui me faisaient face. La chute n'en a été que plus brutale, bien plus bénéfique que n'importe quelle claque que mes détracteurs du moment auraient pu me mettre. Suite à ce tournoi, la remise en question a été obligatoire. Je suis resté plusieurs mois chez moi, à la limite de la dépression… avant que je me donne un coup de pied au derrière. Et surtout, avant de me décider à partir pour Hoenn.

Mais Shana ne doit pas découvrir cette ancienne facette de ma personnalité, elle se moquerait de moi. J'étais doté d'une personnalité très fragile à l'époque et j'ai mûri depuis, mais j'ai toujours honte en repensant à ces moments toujours compliqués à assumer…

Nous rejoignons Stella au moment où celle-ci s'apprête à quitter le bâtiment. Je ne savais pas avant la compétition quelle influence cela aurait sur la coordinatrice de quitter les devants de la scène et les projecteurs, mais tout d'un coup celle-ci acquiert un caractère tout autrement sympathique et attachant. Au lieu de faire face à une femme énigmatique, moi et Shana étions en compagnie d'une adolescente enjouée avec qu'une seule envie qui est de coller un peu ses nouveaux amis. C'est une ambiance bon enfant qui règne sur le chemin du Centre Pokémon. En fait, Stella n'aimant pas trop la compagnie d'autres personnes en général, très méfiante, a dressé son campement à l'extérieur de la ville mais a accepté de nous suivre, ou plutôt elle a voulu nous suivre, c'est tout juste si nous n'étions pas obligés de la loger…

« Quelle victoire, je suis impressionné !

― Merci Houtarou !

― Par contre, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être une personne si ouverte. Je te considérais comme une coordinatrice toujours renfermée. Même pendant la pause, tu ne discutais avec personne et restais dans ton coin… pourquoi nous ?

― Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas. Vous m'avez l'air sympathiques, voilà tout. Les autres, je me méfie. Certains me font peur. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que vous provoquiez aussi la peur aux autres concurrents. Comment ça se fait ?

― Demande ça à Shana… »

Shana ne manque pas de m'écraser le pied, vexée qu'on lui rapporte tous les fléaux.

« Oui, et alors ? J'y peux rien, si on avait quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque ! »

Stella affiche sa surprise de voir l'attitude que porte Shana envers moi et elle le montre encore plus en déchiffrant mon indifférence absolue. Finalement, elle éclate de rire et nous fait part de son admiration. Nous la regardions bêtement sans comprendre. Mon regard et celui de Shana, interrogatifs, se croient. Stella reprend finalement son souffle pour nous lancer :

« Vous êtes marrants tous les deux. Vous voyagez ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

Je n'aime pas l'air narquois sur laquelle est posée cette question, ni la tournure que prend la conversation. Shana et moi connaissions à peine Stella que nous avions découvert l'autre facette de sa personnalité. Je commence presque à regretter la Stella renfermée que j'ai admirée depuis les tribunes, exécutant de magnifiques tours avec ses Pokémon. Même Shana manifeste un sentiment de malaise devant l'attitude extravertie de Stella.

La nuit tombe tôt et après une soirée bien remplie, Stella nous quitte pour rejoindre son campement. La première occasion depuis ce matin où Shana et moi avons pu discuter sérieusement.

« Quelle coordinatrice ! Mais…sincèrement tu en penses quoi Shana ?

― Elle est sympathique, mais…je ne m'attendais pas à ce type de comportement de sa part. Elle est comment dire… collante ?

― Comment ça ?

― Eh bien, je peux avoir de fausses impressions, mais elle a fait des sous-entendus assez…bizarres.

― Bizarres ?

― Tu ne trouves pas étrange des phrases comme « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire par la suite ? ». Vu son ton, je doute qu'elle parlait de notre voyage.

― Ah, tu penses ?

― Tu le fais exprès ? Ce que tu peux être lent à la détente parfois, Houtarou, on voit que tu n'as jamais été en compagnie de quelqu'un au cours de tes aventures. Tu es intelligent, mais pas futé sur certaines situations.

― Et ça veut dire quoi ?

― Tu poses trop de questions, réfléchis bien à ça. Et surtout à ce que Stella nous a dit. Bonne nuit. »

Et Shana me laisse, une fois n'est pas coutume, seul au milieu de mes interrogations. Entre une fille mutilée psychologiquement car enfermée dans ce bas monde et une autre, coordinatrice, trop enjouée à faire des allusions alors que nous nous connaissons à peine… Les filles sont décidément bien étranges. Le fait d'être en compagnie de filles me déstabilise. Et on ose dire qu'un voyage vous forge ! Déstabiliser est un grand mot, mais rien que le fait de ne plus être seul à voyager me perturbe complètement. Quel voyage étrange je mène… Bon, et bien allons nous coucher. Je n'ai rien fait de la journée mais je suis à bout de forces, du moins mentalement…

Le lever du soleil est signe d'une nouvelle étape importante à franchir. Vermilava n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. Jetant un dernier regard sur Verdevent, nous poursuivons notre route quand une voix bien familière nous interpelle.

« Ah, je vous attendais !

― Stella !?

― Vous ne pensiez pas partir sans moi, n'est-ce pas ?

― Mais…tu vas aussi en direction de Vemilava ?

― Comme vous je suppose ? »

Parfois, je me plaignais d'être seul avec mes Pokémon. Là, plus de réclamations à faire. Aucune.

La route jusqu'à notre prochaine étape n'est parsemée d'aucune difficulté. Même par temps hivernal, Vermilava conserve la spécialité qui fait son originalité au sein des villes d'Hoenn. Alors que dans les alentours, le froid est de mise, le Mont Chimnée est un formidable protecteur et beaucoup de personnes se baladaient dehors en pull, voir pour les plus courageux, en tee-shirt. Shana, Stella et moi n'avions pas prévu ce changement soudain de température, et vêtus contre un hypothétique polaire, nous avons fait sensation à notre entrée dans la cité jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions que garder ces vêtements ou les prendre pour la plage a le même intérêt. Nous avons pu nous mettre à l'aise au Centre Pokémon. Avant de rendre une petite visite à l'arène, nous avons profité d'un peu de bon temps pour faire un tour rapide de la ville. Même durant l'hiver, les sources chaudes sont ouvertes ! La température quasi printanière profite aux touristes qui se ruent dans les sources. En ce qui nous concerne, nous n'avons pas l'occasion pour le moment d'y aller. Dommage. Je ne suis pas pressé, mais je préfère en finir vite à l'arène. Les deux filles n'avaient pas non plus, à mon avis, l'intention d'y aller, du moins pas tout de suite.

En attendant, j'ignore toujours la raison pour laquelle Stella nous suit. Toujours souriante, elle ne nous a pas lâchés depuis notre rencontre la veille. J'ai fini par comprendre ce que Shana m'a fait remarquer la veille, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls après le départ de Stella : cette dernière, le long de la route entre Verdevent et Vermilava, n'a pas arrêté de nous observer comme si elle espère qu'il se produise quelque chose. Même si un peu de compagnie est en général bénéfique, cette ambiance me met mal à l'aise et j'ignore s'il en est de même pour Shana. Je ne trouve plus un seul moment pour lui parler seul à seul et si j'en trouve un, je suis sûr que Stella a trouvé une raison pour nous suivre ou nous trouver quel que soit l'endroit.

L'arène n'arbore aucune décoration. Il s'agit du seul bâtiment qui pourrait ne pas nous faire penser que nous sommes fin décembre. Mais il n'est pas temps de s'attarder sur des détails esthétiques. Nous rentrons dans l'arène sans trop attendre. Adriane, très ravie de voir un nouveau challenger la défier, ne cache pas son enthousiasme. Elle doit faire partie de ces champions survitaminés qui font difficilement la part des choses entre la réalité et l'imaginaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule remarque qui soit mal passée est celle de Stella reprochant à mi-voix la surexcitation d'Adriane « qu'elle parait collante celle-là ! » devant nos regards interloqués. Stella et Shana installés dans les gradins, Adriane et moi sur le terrain, le combat à deux Pokémon contre deux est sur le point de démarrer.

« Chartor, c'est à toi !

― Xatu, en avant ! »

Avant mon départ pour Hoenn, j'avais longuement étudié la liste des champions de la région. En analysant le cas d'Adriane, je pensais déjà que la championne s'était diversifiée depuis quelques mois. Finalement, aucune surprise. A présent, la seule qui m'ait été faite est le match contre Ludivine. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de Pokémon de type eau sur moi mais vu le combat mené récemment avec Shana, Xatu est un élément parfaitement exploitable en matière de stratégie pour ce combat.

« Chartor, utilise Plaquage !

― Téléport ! »

Xatu évité ainsi l'attaque du Pokémon feu d'Adriane. Celui-ci est très désavantagé par sa masse, mais en profite pour enfumer le terrain avec son attaque Brouillard… sans compter les pouvoirs de mon Xatu. Même s'il ne bouge pas, il ressent la présence du Pokémon adverse au sein de la brume.

« Ténèbres ! »

Xatu lance son attaque sur sa droite. Un jet de flammes jaillit de l'obscurité et se fracasse contre l'attaque Ténèbres, provoquant une explosion qui à son tour accentue l'obscurité sur le terrain. C'est le moment choisi par moi et Adriane pour lancer simultanément les attaques Ball'Ombre et Ebullilave. Conséquence : une désorientation complète. Seule une autre explosion nous fait savoir que les deux attaques avaient touché leur cible. Mais Chartor et Xatu sont encore debout, malgré leurs blessures apparentes. Le duel s'annoncerait beaucoup plus violent, maintenant que chacun des deux Pokémon ont pris conscience de la force de l'autre. Il fallait en terminer au plus vite car la perte d'un Pokémon aurait pour conséquence un avantage certain pour l'adversaire. La supériorité numérique parait anodine pour qui compte sur la qualité avant la quantité, mais il s'agit d'un facteur qui cache plein de subtilités.

« Canicule !

― Vent Mauvais ! »

Deux attaques à nouveau très puissantes qui se heurtent. La bataille reprend de plus belle mais nos deux Pokémon, à présent à bout de force, ne vont pas tarder à tomber dans ces conditions. Même Adriane et moi commencions à transpirer dans la rage et la poussière du combat. Mais l'effort de chacun a finalement été récompensé : Xatu et Chartor se sont écroulés tous les deux, comme s'ils s'étaient accordés dans un ultime affront. Un certain soulagement dans les deux camps, qui laisse rapidement place à la tension qui monte d'un cran. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul Pokémon, mais je dispose l'avantage de pratiquement savoir quel Pokémon Adriane compte utiliser. Je n'ai donc pas eu de surprise lorsque j'ai vu Volcaropod sortir de sa Pokéball. Le choix se révèle un peu plus difficile en ce qui me concerne. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de garder Xatu comme deuxième Pokémon. Noarfang et Corboss me sont moins utiles face à un Pokémon tel que Volcaropod, Mimigal et Zarbi l'étaient encore moins. Il me reste donc que Coudlangue. En fait, tout comme Adriane, je constate que j'ai été repoussé dans mes derniers retranchements. Le duel serait à la hauteur de celui qui vient de se produire et il met chacun de nous deux sur un pied d'égalité : sur le terrain se trouvent deux Pokémon à vitesse assez réduite et dont le type prédominant n'avait pas plus d'influence sur l'adversaire, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

« Volcaropod, utilise Lance-Flamme ! »

Adriane ne se mouille pas et a aussi remarqué la lenteur de nos deux Pokémon. Elle compte utiliser les attaques portées à distance. Je me décide donc à rentrer dans le même jeu et de plus se défendre contre cette tactique adverse.

« Ligotage ! »

Pour contrer l'attaque Lance-Flamme lancée par Volcaropod et ayant atteint mon Coudlangue, celui-ci a immédiatement réagi pour emprisonner Volcaropod. Malheureusement, j'ai commis la gaffe de ne pas prendre en compte la consistance du corps du Pokémon feu : Volcaropod est un Pokémon essentiellement composé de lave, fondue ou solide. Il est donc normal que les liens immobilisant Volcaropod, en l'occurrence la langue de mon Pokémon, ne supportent absolument pas le contact du Pokémon, dont la température corporelle atteint les 10 000 degrés ! Comment commettre une erreur digne des grands débutants… Il y a maintenant de quoi être inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Coudlangue est gravement brûlé. La défaite est donc si proche ?

Mais cette lumière…Coudlangue brille d'un tel éclat… Que se passe-t-il ?

« Coudlangue, Régénération ! »

J'ai failli oublier cette attaque apprise par Coudlangue au tout début de notre voyage à Hoenn. Je la connaissais à peine, et tout comme l'attaque Mégafouet, je continuais à avoir d'énormes doutes sur sa fiabilité, étant donné que Coudlangue l'a peu souvent utilisée. Mais encore une fois, le pouvoir de cette attaque a bien les effets escomptés. Coudlangue n'a pas retrouvé sa vitalité d'avant-match mais il a perdu les blessures liées à la brûlure. Malgré la Régénération, ce fichu rattrapage nous a fait perdre un précieux temps mis à profit par Adriane pour infliger d'autres dégâts parallèles à Coudlangue, notamment grâce à l'attaque Jet-Pierres. Un sauvetage inattendu qui ne m'empêche pas d'être en large désavantage, à combler très rapidement. De plus, pratiquement toutes les attaques utilisées par Coudlangue entraîneraient un combat au corps-à-corps, donc des dégâts importants pour mon Pokémon. Rien ne pourrait atteindre la masse ardente qu'est Volcaropod. Rien…ou presque rien. Parfois, je me félicite d'utiliser tous types de Capsules Techniques (ou CT) pour apprendre un panel varié d'attaques de types différents à mes Pokémon. En l'occurrence, Coudlangue connait Danse Pluie.

« Attaque Danse Pluie ! »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un coup de génie qui m'est venu, mais les CT m'ont très souvent aidé lors de mes matchs. Les champions étant focalisés pratiquement sur un seul type, ils en oublient parfois les différentes autres attaques qu'un Pokémon donné peut avoir. Coudlangue est avant tout un Pokémon de type normal, on peut donc être facilement surpris de le voir utiliser une attaque qui n'est pas du tout du même genre, ici de type eau. De plus, l'idée d'utiliser Danse Pluie m'est venue du concours de Verdevent : Hinano avait utilisé l'attaque Danse Pluie de son Flagadoss pour plonger la totalité du terrain dans l'obscurité. Ici, la stratégie utilisée – volée, empruntée ? – serait d'une plus grande efficacité encore, et je m'en aperçois lorsque la pluie, atteignant le corps de Volcaropod, laisse échapper énormément de vapeur : le brouillard commence à faire son œuvre. De plus l'attaque a un double avantage dans ce cas : non seulement elle permet de créer l'obscurité mais également de frapper Volcaropod. Celui-ci, étant très sensible à la pluie, est considérablement affaibli.

Mais Adriane a très vite compris mon petit jeu car non contente de pouvoir utiliser une attaque offensive, elle ordonne à son Volcaropod de se protéger au maximum en projetant du sable de l'arène autour de lui. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir contrer une éventuelle attaque à distance provenant de mon Coudlangue, mais le mien n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif : foncer dans le tas.

« Ecrasement ! »

Coudlangue ne s'est pas fait prier et fonce à l'aveuglette afin de se protéger du sable propulsé, tout en sachant que sa cible ne le repérerait pas. Ainsi Volcaropod de pouvait rien faire et d'après le bruit sourd que je discerne à travers le brouillard, Coudlangue n'a pas manqué sa cible et l'a probablement touché en pleine coquille, point faible de Volcaropod. Un deuxième bruit sourd se fait entendre, témoignant que d'une seule chose : que Coudlangue a triomphé de Volcaropod. Le Pokémon feu gît à terre, un impact bien marqué sur la partie arrière de sa coquille. Tous témoins d'une nouvelle victoire et ainsi de l'obtention d'un nouveau badge.

« Houtarou, tu es décidément un grand dresseur. Je ne me suis absolument pas attendue à un tel coup que l'attaque Danse Pluie. Tu sais très bien manier les attaques de tes Pokémon !

― Merci ! »

Ce genre de commentaire bateau, je l'ai entendu plus d'une dizaine de fois. En plus des champions, de nombreux dresseurs m'ont dit le même genre de phrase, ce qui devient donc finalement très lassant. Ne laissant rien paraître, je rejoins Shana et Stella qui s'impatientent également de me féliciter.

« Bravo Houtarou, c'est bien joué.

― Merci Shana !

― Ouais tu mérites vraiment de voyager en si bonne compagnie !

― Heu, que veux-tu dire par là Stella ?

― Ben, vous avez déjà vécu de nombreuses expériences ensemble, toi et Shana, non ?

― Et ?

― Je pensais qu'une si bonne entente et qu'une si nombreuse série de victoires ne pouvaient être dues qu'à… »

J'avais peur de mal comprendre. Mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour être sûr que mes craintes étaient confirmées. Tout comme celles de Shana, j'ai l'impression.

« …ne pouvait être dues qu'à de l'amour ? »

Une énorme bouffée de chaleur traverse tout mon corps à l'instant même où Stella prononce le dernier mot de sa phrase. Volcaropod est-il de nouveau sur le terrain et ai-je reçu une attaque Lance-Flamme en pleine figure ? Non. Des images traversent mon esprit très rapidement… la tente, la bougie, le cauchemar que j'avais fait…

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises, Stella.

― Shana, c'est souvent ce qu'on dit quand on cache sessentiments ! »

Moi et Shana, en chœur :

« N'importe quoi ! »

Nous nous sommes regardés tous les deux. Si Shana n'avait pas un minimum de considération pour moi, je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait découpé sur place.

« C'est mignon, vous répondez en même temps !

― URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI !... Houtarou, j'ai à te parler.

― Euh d'accord… »

Stella ne bouge plus d'un pouce, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction poussée de la part de Shana, qui elle m'entraîne dans un couloir désert du bâtiment situé devant le terrain.

« Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit hier maintenant ? Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi tout de suite à la phrase de Stella ? Tu hésites sur tes sentiments ? Tu…

― Shana, pas de conclusions hâtives. Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais voyagé avec une fille et que déjà au départ une telle situation ne peut me provoquer qu'une étrange impression, alors comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Que je lui gueule tout de suite dessus ? Je te rappelle que tu as des personnes chères qui t'attendent… pourquoi je devrais espérer te garder éternellement ici, grâce à de l'amour ou que sais-je ?

― Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça, on dirait. »

Elle continuait de me fixer longuement. Parfois j'ai peur de mettre en doute mes propres paroles. Shana se contente finalement de me conseiller d'arrêter de rougir ou de réagir anormalement, même si je n'ai jamais connu cette situation. Comme si de telles sensations étaient contrôlables.

« Alors, les amoureux, on complote tous seuls ? »

Feindre l'ignorance, que c'est magnifique. Mais dur à subir quand c'est la première fois que l'on me fait ce genre de remarque. Au moins, on sait ce que Stella avait comme idée derrière la tête : espérer nous voir en couple. Je n'ai jamais côtoyé de marieuses, mais je comprends désormais la gêne qu'éprouvent les personnes qui se retrouvent seules et n'échappant pas aux remarques désobligeantes qu'on peut leur faire. De retour au Centre Pokémon, je n'ai plus osé regarder Shana de peur que Stella ne cherche encore des témoignages de notre improbable amour.

« Au fait, je viens de le remarquer, mais nous sommes bientôt le jour de Noël, non ? »

J'avais perdu une certaine notion du temps, où plutôt je n'y prêtais plus attention, depuis notre arrivée dans la région. De plus, je n'avais pas l'habitude, voyageant seul, de faire gaffe aux fêtes qui arrivaient.

« Je vous propose de passer nos fêtes de Noël ici, si vous êtes d'accord ! »

Quelle belle complicité. Temporaire dans un certain cas ? En tout cas, au point d'esquiver la branche de gui que Stella s'apprête à suspendre au-dessus de nous.

Xatu récupère très rapidement de son match. Les lourds dégâts infligés à mon Pokémon psy la veille n'ont finalement pas altéré sa volonté de continuer à combattre et nous avons pu dès le début d'après-midi reprendre l'entraînement. Mes autres Pokémon ont retrouvé une motivation sans faille. Dans ces moments, je ne peux qu'éprouver de la fierté pour eux. C'est ainsi qu'au coucher du soleil nous retournons au Centre Pokémon, où je retrouve Shana. Stella ne semble pas perdre son temps en ville, où elle a décidé de flâner après sa pause au Centre Pokémon. Shana, elle, a fait sensation au Centre Pokémon, désert pour le moment alors qu'un monde fou l'emplissait juste avant le début de mon entraînement.

« Qui est-ce qui a été stressant cette fois-ci ?

― Stella.

― Encore elle ?

― OUI, ENCORE ELLE ! Si elle continue à faire des allusions débiles sur nous deux, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes !

― Calme, Shana, ignore, évite ses questions…

― Houtarou, garde tes conseils pour toi. Tu n'es pas impulsif comme moi. Surtout que c'était toi qui était le plus gêné face aux remarques de Stella ! »

Que voulez-vous répondre à ce genre de remarques ? Shana a raison sur la situation, j'essaie de garder mon calme, mais mon état actuel peut susciter la méfiance. Pourquoi étais-je gêné à ce moment ? Moi-même ne le sais pas. En cherchant des explications à ce moment de solitude, je trouve des hypothèses assez farfelues qui me donnent envie d'avoir honte. Rien qu'en solitaire, je n'ai jamais été capable de maîtriser la moindre de mes émotions, alors en présence d'autres personnes, surtout quand il s'agit de filles… Non, je ne me considère pas comme un coureur, mais la situation est sans précédent pour ne pas savoir quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis d'elle. En plus, avec Shana, qui est déjà un cas unique « de l'autre monde » au départ, je me demande ce que ça donnerait avec quelqu'un d'ici… Ah, les filles… Evitant de développer mes pensées à Shana ou de les laisser paraître à travers l'expression de mon visage, je dévie la conversation pas assez subtilement, dirait-on, en voyant l'air soupçonneux de Shana. Nous préférons nous isoler chacun dans sa chambre après le repas et avant le retour de Stella, qui s'est probablement perdue en ville d'après la grande notion de l'orientation qu'elle nous a déjà fait admirer. En effet, retourner de l'arène jusqu'au Centre en une heure, alors qu'il se trouvait la rue à côté n'est pas la définition la plus pertinente que je me fais de l'orientation. Ce n'est finalement qu'un bruit sourd vers deux heures du matin qui nous indique que Stella a retrouvé son chemin. Une nuit sans encombre, ouf. Sauf que le lendemain matin, je ne me suis pas réveillé au doux et habituel son des cris d'une Shana qui me secoue dans tous les sens prête à partir à l'aventure, mais…calmement. Tout était paisible, et pourtant ma montre indique bel et bien dix heures du matin. Malgré la sérénité qui règne, le silence inhabituel me jette précipitamment hors de mon lit. Il faut que j'aille voir où se trouvent Shana et Stella. Les escaliers descendus en trombe, je constate qu'en réalité, les deux filles m'ont laissé dormir pendant qu'elles discutaient dans le hall du Centre Pokémon ! Si Shana commence à me délaisser pour « l'autre », où va-t-on !?

« Ah, Houtarou !

― Vous avez vu l'heure !? On est déjà censé être partis depuis deux heures !

― Stella m'a proposé de rester un jour de plus ici.

― Hein ? Mais on a autre chose à faire, Shana, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque !

― Tu es trop stressé mon vieux ! »

Les deux filles me dévisagent d'un air moqueur, comme éprises d'un esprit de vengeance. Mais je sais très bien que Stella, derrière ce coup, a réussi à persuader Shana, par je ne sais quel miracle, de rester un jour de plus. Mais d'un côté mon acolyte a raison : je stresse facilement ces derniers temps, ayant l'impression de prendre un retard considérable dans ma quête. L'idée n'est donc pas si mauvaise, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Shana a su céder à la proposition de Stella, ni les motivations réelles de ce séjour prolongé. Afin de profiter un maximum de la journée, nous nous sommes séparés tous les trois pour bénéficier d'un maximum de bons moments à passer en ville. J'ai donc flâné en faisant le tour des différents quartiers de la ville, profitant un peu de la solitude que j'avais quittée depuis mon arrivée à Poivressel au début de l'automne. Au programme : flâneries et prises de photos dans tous les quartiers de la ville. Et je me rends compte finalement que j'ai véritablement subi une période de total stress que même les différentes compétitions auxquelles j'ai assisté ou participé n'ont pas réussi à apaiser. Mais comme toute période de relaxation et de bons moments, le temps passe à une vitesse inimaginable. Après avoir profité d'une pause déjeuner en ville, et ayant fait le tour de la cité sans retrouver ni Shana ni Stella, je me décide à aller profiter du dernier endroit digne de la ville : les sources chaudes. Ouvertes toute l'année, elles accueillent des visiteurs en permanence, venus de toute la région. L'hiver est encore plus propice à ce genre d'exotisme car les voyageurs engourdis par le froid s'amènent en plus grand nombre afin de trouver ces fameuses sources dans lesquelles ils pouvaient se relaxer.

Ce n'est sans doute pas l'heure de pointe mais beaucoup de monde a assailli les sources, même en cette période. Même si le sable bouillant me tend les bras et se révèle très tentant, J'opte finalement pour l'option sources et me glisse dans l'eau chaude qui provoque instantanément en moi un bonheur sans nom. Je n'ai plus vécu cette sensation depuis cette visite sur l'île 1 aux sources Braise, dans mon natal archipel des îles Sevii. On peut se vanter de pouvoir profiter de ces moments, car dès l'instant où je pénètre dans l'eau, tous les soucis me quittent et tout laisse place à un moment de bien-être parfait. Je peux m'endormir, oublier les soucis et tout le stress lié aux deux filles qui voyagent avec moi. Elles se promène chacune de son côté en ville et rien ne pourrait troubler ma tranquillité en cet endroit. J'observe paresseusement ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, mais le silence a pris place. Chacun se repose à sa façon. Inutile de se soucier de qui ou quoi que ce soit en ce moment : mon pur égoïsme est revenu à la surface le temps d'un roupillon, sans risque d'en payer le prix cette fois. Refermant les yeux, je me laisse à nouveau entraîner dans une félicité, comptant y rester des heures durant, sans me douter que j'ai ces dernières semaines vécu les aventures les plus éprouvantes de ma carrière de dresseur. Je me sens revenir à Poivressel, sur le navire, continuant sereinement mon aventure et ne pensant qu'aux futurs matchs de maître qui m'attendaient.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?! »

Cette voix m'a arraché de ce pseudo-sommeil. Une opération chirurgicale lourde sans anesthésie n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet. Je l'entends derrière, mais je n'ai aucune, mais alors AUCUNE envie de me retourner. Contre ma paix intérieure de la minute précédente, il fallait à présent donner de nouvelles explications à Shana. Plusieurs regards se sont tournés dans ma direction, puis par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne peux que me résoudre à me retourner et à lui faire face. Un nouveau rêve, mais bien lucide, est en train de se réaliser. Ou non, même un rêve éveillé ! Une réalité que je voyais là, à laquelle j'aurais préféré échapper. Mais quel hasard m'avait amené à me reposer au même endroit que Shana qui ne demandait à ce que personne ne la voie, et surtout pas un de ses compagnons de voyage ? Heureusement que les sources, tellement chaudes, avaient déjà permis à mon visage de s'approcher de la couleur d'une écrevisse. Impossible de déceler chez moi une once d'embarras, et pourtant, bête et immobile, seule la tête hors de l'eau, je faisais face à une Shana furax ! Mauvaise idée de rester planté là : Shana m'a surprise et m'a pressé la tête dans l'eau, afin que je n'en… admire pas plus. Bien têtu, je me retourne à nouveau et me retrouve encore plus violemment sous l'eau. Mais comme je déteste parler sans regarder mes interlocuteurs, je me suis encore retourné. Voyant mon entêtement, Shana, abandonnant tout effort, me conspue et se contente de me lancer méprisant. Elle se contente de se plonger dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Je continue à regarder bêtement et je fais finalement de même, ne sachant pas plus où me mettre. Malgré le moment de fureur passé, l'analyse de la situation n'en est pas moins compliquée. L'ambiance est plus ou moins revenue à la normale, bien que Shana continue de me lancer un regard colérique. Un flottement de quelques minutes d'une autre nature que le silence paisible d'avant parcourt l'ensemble des personnes qui se trouvaient là.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

― Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question !

― Oh, tu m'énerves ! »

Shana ne répond pas. Mais je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécié que je la voie ici et surtout en-dehors de ses habits de voyage. Moi qui pensais que j'avais rencontré une fille qui n'a peur de rien, j'en découvre une qui a une peur quasi pathologique de se montrer, surtout face à ses amis. Même en étant le plus honnête du monde, je ne vois absolument pas où doit se trouver la honte ! Au fond de moi, j'ai un besoin urgent de lui dire ce que je pense, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Quelle sensation horrible que d'être gêné dans ces situations, auxquelles on n'a rien pu faire et ne peut pas agir !

« Retourne-toi. »

Même aux trois quarts dans l'eau, Shana refuse que je la regarde. Histoire de ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres, je n'insiste finalement pas et me retourne, faisant face à une cascade bien plus apaisante à observer.

« Pourquoi as-tu honte ?

― Je n'ai pas honte.

― Si, on dirait que tu as peur que je t'observe !

― Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est tout. Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait du monde ici, sinon je ne me serais pas retenue… »

Il existe encore des moments où elle arrive à me faire peur. Dans le même temps, j'ai envie de la vénérer pour le calme qu'elle a gardé. Lors de notre rencontre à Poivressel, si la même situation était survenue, jamais elle n'aurait pu autant canaliser sa colère, ce qui constitue un beau signe de progrès. Continuant à fixer la cascade, je me fabrique le film de ce qu'il venait de se passer, comme si un élément m'avait échappé.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Le pire n'est en réalité pas du tout passé, et il faut que Stella ait aussi eu l'idée de faire. Sans le vouloir consciemment, je me suis à nouveau retrouvé debout et face à Shana et Stella cette fois-ci. Instinct de survie oblige.

« Oh, mais ce sont mes deux tourtereaux !

― C'est pas vrai…

― Salut, Stella.

― Un bain dans les sources chaudes, que c'est romantique ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

― URUSAI !

― Oh, mais il ne faut pas s'énerver ma petite Shana, si vous préférez rester en tête à tête, je peux m'en aller !

― OUI, C'EST MIEUX EN EFFET !

― D'accord…ceci dit, et je m'adresse à toi Houtarou, tu as énormément de chance. J'aimerais tellement être à ta place ! Un si beau garçon !

― COMMENT CA ?! »

Cette dernière phrase a été prononcée simultanément par moi et Shana. Elle n'a cette fois-ci pas cherché à comprendre mais il ne fallait pas faire des études poussées pour comprendre où Stella souhaite en venir. Stella essaie de rendre jalouse Shana en me draguant. Le spectacle pourrait être amusant et digne des comédies les plus répandues (il l'est d'ailleurs pour Stella) s'il n'est pas aussi gênant pour moi et effarant pour Shana. Je me suis rapproché des deux filles alors que Stella s'en prenait cette fois-ci à la pauvre Shana en la taquinant. J'avais le sentiment désagréable de paraître de plus en plus idiot, bête spectateur de ce pitoyable spectacle, ce qui n'empêche en rien Stella de s'amuser toujours plus et Shana est complètement perdue. Ses remarques n'ont pas encore fait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli, mais la situation n'allait pas tarder à provoquer l'irréparable. Mon esprit est rempli d'envie de bousculer Stella et m'interposer entre elle et Shana, seul mon corps refusant de répondre. Mais comment Shana interprétera ce geste ? Elle pourrait croire que j'ai véritablement des sentiments pour elle, car je ne me soucie plus du fait qu'elle pourrait très bien se protéger seule.

« STOP ! »

Un simple petit mot s'est évadé de ma bouche. Shana et Stella, qui ne s'étaient plus souciées de moi durant un court instant, ont remarqué à nouveau ma présence. Shana en devient presque suppliante et je peux admirer à nouveau un court instant ses longs et soyeux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient le long du corps. Je n'avais jamais autant fait attention à tous les petits détails qui composent la fille qui m'accompagne depuis plusieurs semaines. Peut-être y prêtais-je attention inconsciemment, ce qui expliquerait le rêve étrange que j'avais fait. Mais cela ne doit pas être important. Je prends peu à peu conscience que je fais depuis peu des actions que je ne maîtrise pas. Quelle est cette sensation étrange qui prend possession de moi ?

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Houtarou.

― Au contraire, Shana, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en mêler.

― Reste en-dehors de cette affaire, veux-tu !

― Non.

― Oh, Houtarou qui prend défense de sa Shana, c'est mignon ! Mais dis, tu ne me préfères pas ? Tous les garçons se sont jetés à mes pieds lorsque je suis arrivé ici dans les sources, mais tu es sans doute celui qui me plait le plus.

― ARRÊTE ! »

Pourquoi est-ce que je deviens complètement fou à entendre cette fois-ci Shana qui prend ma défense ? Si la situation est en-dehors de tout contrôle à mes yeux, Stella se contente finalement de nous lancer un dernier sourire, avant de partir.

« Très bien mes chéris, je vous laisse, on se retrouve au Centre Pokémon ! A plus tard ! »

Elle nous laisse enfin en paix. Mais désireux de rentrer sans plus d'encombres, nous sommes laissons un intervalle de temps important entre notre départ et le sien. Sur le chemin qui nous mène au Centre Pokémon, Shana ne prononce plus une parole, ce qui n'est pas plus mal étant donné que je ne pas plus en état de parler après ce que je venais de vivre. Le moment de détente est de nouveau, sans mauvais jeu de mot, tombé à l'eau. Ce qui s'est déroulé sur un petit quart d'heure a paru des années ! A présent, il ne fallait guère prêter d'attention à ce qui s'est déroulé autour de moi, sans pour autant être en pleine relaxation comme dans les sources. Le chemin qui nous sépare du Centre est très court. La nuit tombe déjà j'ai après tout passé l'après-midi quasi complète aux sources. La période de relaxation devait être bien longue. Nous retrouvons finalement Stella qui s'apprête déjà à manger, et qui nous a accueilli à bras ouverts. Shana ne dit toujours rien.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après que je sois partie ?

― Heu… Stella, tu peux venir un instant ? »

J'emmène Stella dans une pièce adjacente. Elle se laisse entraîner mais ce qu'elle peut penser n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête : lui expliquer la situation.

« A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi.

― Il s'est passé quoi cet après-midi ?

― Stella, je parle de tes remarques sur Shana et moi !

― Ah ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ?

― Il se passe que Shana et moi avons mal vécu ce qui s'est déroulé.

― Pourquoi ?

― C'est assez compliqué, mais je ne sais pas si jouer les marieuses est une excellente idée.

― Mais c'est que je vous vois très bien ensemble, c'est si attachant ! D'ailleurs tu as bien avoir le béguin pour elle, non ?

― Ce n'est pas la question ! »

Mince. J'aurais mieux fait de répondre par un « non » catégorique.

« Tu peux au moins me faire cette confidence !

― Bon. Stella, promet-moi de ne rien dire sur cette affaire. »

Mince. J'ai craqué. D'une autre manière, c'est un peu ma manière d'avouer que je n'ai pas agi d'une manière indifférente envers Shana. Mais que pourrais-je dire en même temps ? Rien. Cela ne regarde que moi-même. Je coupe finalement court à cette très courte discussion et nous retrouvons Shana qui avait déjà terminé son pain-melon sans nous attendre, pas plus bavarde le reste de la soirée. Nous décidons finalement de nous coucher tôt pour reprendre la route le lendemain, à l'aurore. Alors que Stella loge dans une autre aile du Centre, Shana et moi sommes montés dans nos chambres adjacentes. Mais quelque chose me perturbe dans la situation actuelle. J'ai donc fait mine de rentrer dans ma chambre mais au moment où Shana referme la porte, je reviens sur mes pas et prend le risque – qui est devenu un vice chez moi –de coller à nouveau mon oreille contre la serrure.

Pas de surprise, je m'y suis attendu. J'entends à nouveau des pleurs. Encore plus arrachant que la dernière fois.

* * *

 _J'EN AI MARRE ! Pourquoi faut-il que je subisse tout ça ? Stella n'arrête pas de m'harceler et Houtarou ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de continuer ! A croire qu'il m'aime véritablement !_

 _Il est attachant, sincère, mais…il ne comprend pas ce que j'éprouve ! Si seulement je n'avais pas accepté cette journée de repos, je n'en serais pas là ! Pour une fois que j'ai voulu faire plaisir, voilà ce que cela me rapporte !_

 _J'en ai marre de cette véritable torture psychologique, je veux…te revoir, Yuji ! Ce monde ne m'a apporté que des souffrances, même si je ne le montre pas ! J'en ai marre, marre d'attendre ici, à ne rien faire !_

* * *

La pendule indique une heure du matin. J'ignore encore les intentions de Shana, mais lorsqu'elle m'a désigné mon sac, j'ai compris que le départ devait absolument être avancé de quelques heures. Shana ne me regarde plus directement, ou peut-être n'ose plus. Pourtant, j'ai pris conscience de ce qu'elle subit, à un tel point qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle a été à nouveau espionnée. Je n'éprouve aucune honte à l'avoir fait. Je n'ai plus honte de grand-chose à présent. J'ai eu ma dose pour un certain temps.

Le Centre Pokémon est plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité la plus totale. Tout le monde dort, et personne ne verrait les deux jeunes gens qui s'évadent, partis comme des voleurs, à la recherche d'un avenir plus prospère, sans craintes, sans railleries. Je ne peux, une fois à l'extérieur, m'empêcher d'émettre ce petit rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Stella le lendemain en constatant la disparition de ce qu'elle appelle ses tourtereaux.


	9. Vapeurs de tout côtés

Chapitre 9 – Vapeurs de tous côtés

Ces particules blanches qui tombent du ciel sans arrêt… non, ce n'est pas un nouvel épisode neigeux qui débute, mais bien les cendres dues à la très grande activité du Mont Chimnée, dont nous engageons les premiers kilomètres. En effet, voilà une bonne heure que nous gravissons le Sentier Sinuroc pour arriver au sommet du massif. Cette étape intermédiaire avant notre retour à Lavandia nous permettra de nous ravitailler après notre départ précipité de Vermilava. Et quel départ ! La surprise d'être réveillé par Shana en pleine nuit, de devoir ramener Stella à une solitude si brusque me donnaient une impression jamais vécue auparavant. Alors que des mois durant j'ai cherché de la compagnie à tout prix, me voilà obligé à présent de faire preuve d'abandon et de lâcheté ! Je dois admettre que la présence de Stella n'est pas celle qui me convenait le plus, surtout après les événements de la veille aux sources de Vermilava ! Je n'en ai plus mentionné quoi que ce soit de cet épisode à Shana et je sais qu'il est parfaitement inutile de remémorer cet épisode très gênant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Episode superflu à rappeler, mais qu'il est difficile de faire sortir de mon esprit, si anodin qu'il devrait être ! Même en me concentrant sur tout à fait autre chose, les images me reviennent et s'ancrent toujours un peu plus. Beaucoup de doutes me prennent, surtout après ce que j'ai pu penser, notamment à l'égard de Shana. J'ai honte, terriblement honte. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé tellement ce sentiment de toute ma vie, même pas lors de ma terrible défaite à la Ligue Indigo. Mais dans ce cas, personne ne le sait. Et personne ne doit le savoir.

Une nouvelle heure s'écoule dans le plus grand des silences. Bien que le solstice d'hiver soit derrière nous, le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé malgré l'heure avancée, et je n'ai pas trop la présence d'esprit de parler. Etant un éternel gros dormeur, un lever si brutal en pleine nuit ne me fait pas que du bien… Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après-midi, au prix de quelques acrobaties pour gagner quelques kilomètres, que nous parvenons enfin au point culminant du Mont Chimnée. De là, nous pouvons admirer en contrebas la route menant vers Autéquia, couverte de cendres. L'activité volcanique ne stoppe jamais, pas plus que les liaisons via le téléphérique en bas de la montagne. Le Mont Chimnée est l'un des hauts lieux touristiques de la région. Avant de l'emprunter, nous nous mettons d'accord pour une petite halte à la boutique située à côté du téléphérique et qui visiblement ne désemplit pas. Parcourant les quelques rayons du magasin, je remplis mon panier et remarque alors quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu ni eu l'occasion de manger : des Lava Cookies. Curieux de nature, je décide d'en prendre quelques-uns. J'ai par contre du retenir une Shana furieuse de ne pas avoir trouvé des pains-melons alors qu'elle-même n'en avait plus. Echanges vifs et sortie de boutique précipitée ont été au programme, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'en prendre pour mon grade par Shana, qui ne sait plus contre qui passer sa nervosité. Sans tarder, nous quittons le Mont Chimnée via le téléphérique. Shana continue de bouder, mais elle commence à comprendre que je suis tellement habitué à la voir faire ce genre de scène que je suis conscient que dans une heure elle aura terminé sa crise. Et pourtant, alors que nous poursuivons notre chemin du retour vers Lavandia, Shana ne décolère pas. C'est en voyant son état d'esprit qui persiste que je commence à m'inquiéter, car même son fort caractère n'a jamais été à cette étape, au point de me bouder durant des heures. Le dîner ne l'a pas déridé : la région montagneuse ne nous laissait guère d'endroits où nous installer. Nous nous sommes donc résignés à choisir un plateau rocheux, et ce n'est de fait pas cet endroit peu confortable qui va atténuer l'humeur de Shana. Sans me préoccuper d'elle, je m'occupe de distribuer la nourriture à tous mes Pokémon et de m'installer, de sortir mes denrées habituelles : n'étant pas un grand cuisinier, le sandwich est de mise. Je m'apprête à le déguster mais je constate que Shana n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

« Tu comptes rester debout comme ça pendant longtemps ? »

Elle me fixe, puis alternativement, m'observe moi puis mon sandwich.

« J'ai faim.

― Mais c'est mon dernier sandwich ! Je t'avais dit de prendre autre chose que des pains-melons à la boutique, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter !

― J'ai quand même faim. »

C'est qu'elle insiste, en plus ! Ne voulant pas déclencher une énième dispute, je cherche à calmer le jeu mais j'allais surement me résigner à devoir partager mon repas avec elle. C'est sans compter mon achat du matin qui tombe à pic. A moi de voir si les Lavas Cookies ont la si bonne réputation qu'on leur donne ! Je sors ces fameux cookies, spécialités prisées de la région et donc la réputation a déjà franchi les océans. Ils n'ont aucune grande différence physique avec les autres sortes de cookies, ce qui les rend au premier abord attractifs. J'en ai tellement entendu parler depuis tout petit que je me suis précipité dessus lors de mes achats. J'en ai donc donné à Shana pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, car je sais très bien que c'est inutile d'insister, d'essayer de lui parler, elle n'en démordra pas de bouder, et elle n'arrêtera que quand elle le souhaitera. J'entame mon repas tout en observant mes Pokémon profiter du leur. Perdu à nouveau dans mes pensées, j'ai été ramené à la réalité par une expression de dégoût.

« Mais c'est immonde ! »

Je pouvais m'attendre à toutes les réactions, mais certainement pas la phrase qui vient de sortir de la bouche de Shana. Je la pensais beaucoup moins difficile, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois, même si les occasions ont été rares, qu'elle mange autre chose. Elle n'a jamais bronché, d'où ma grande surprise à voir l'expression de répulsion sur le visage de Shana.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

― Non, je n'aime pas, ça donne envie de vomir.

― Ben, désolé, mais j'ai rien d'autre.

― Donne-moi ton sandwich alors.

― Ah, non !

― Donne-le moi, donne-le moi, donne-le moi ! »

Shana s'impatiente et reprend son opération « harcèlement » contre moi. Je n'ai jamais vu Shana aussi surexcitée, surtout pour une raison tout aussi ridicule que la nourriture alors qu'il y en a assez pour tenir quelques jours. Les Lavas Cookies ne remplissent pas, mais tout de même ! Elle est déchaînée, impossible de l'arrêter ! J'ai tout tenté pour l'arrêter mais quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas dû la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'à l'épaule. Il n'en faut pas plus pour la mettre encore plus en colère et la situation dégénère jusqu'à devenir hors de contrôle. Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes d'intense conflit que je me résigne à donner mon repas à Shana. Elle a réussi à me faire craquer, car je n'avais pas envie de plus me fatiguer dans ce genre de disputes.

« De toute façon Houtarou, ma santé est beaucoup plus importante que la tienne, alors si tu les as achetés, tu n'as qu'à les manger, TES cookies ! »

Je la déteste, mais elle a su me clouer le bec, celui qui n'a jamais réussi à me donner le sens de la répartie. Alors qu'elle se régale d'un magnifique sandwich salade-œufs-tomates-mayonnaise-morceaux de poulet, je me rends compte que les cookies achetés étaient périmés. Je me déteste pour mon inattention. Mais quelle vie…

« Qu'elle est nerveuse cette fille !

― QUI A DIT CA ? »

Perdu au plus profond de mes idées noires, je réalise à peine que quelqu'un venait de parler. Quelqu'un d'autre que Shana. Heureusement, mon esprit, focalisé sur Stella, a réussi à identifier la voix comme n'étant pas celle de notre ancienne compagne de route. Je n'ai pas pris conscience dans l'immédiat que la voix qui venait de s'élever est la même que celle que j'avais entendu lors de mon entraînement à Lavandia. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois personne d'autre que Shana. Mes Pokémon, eux, mangent toujours, ayant à peine prêté attention à la scène qui venait de se déroule. En attendant, Shana a bien entendu quelqu'un dire qu'elle n'était qu'une surexcitée. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle me balaie du regard, très remontée, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, plus remontée qu'elle ne l'était lors de notre accrochage.

« Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, je te rappelle que malgré tes recommandations, je reste très impulsive, alors si tu refais une remarque du genre…

― Mais je n'ai rien dit !

― Tu es pitoyable, nous sommes seuls ici.

― Je te dis que…

― URUSAI ! »

Tant d'incompréhensions, et me voilà encore une fois victime d'une totale erreur. Le sentiment de rabaissement fait son grand retour. Shana a décidé de prendre les devants de notre aventure, prête à endosser le rôle de chef, au point de croire que je suis obligé de lui obéir, de ne devenir qu'un vulgaire pion. Un sentiment douloureux s'empare à nouveau de moi, mais depuis hier, je ne suis plus capable de rien, ni de parler, ni d'agir, confronté aux situations les plus gênantes et surtout les plus injustes. De telles déconvenues viennent à me faire penser que le voyage en solitaire et surtout sans fille a son lot d'avantages, dans le fond. Une pensée macho totalement assumée, mais je me rends compte combien j'ai été d'une naïveté ! C'est le ventre vide, avec un sentiment d'impuissance et d'avoir perdu mon temps et mon argent pour rien que nous sommes repartis. A moitié dans les vapes, au bord du malaise, je peiné à suivre Shana durant les premiers kilomètres. Elle pète la forme, je traîne.

« Allez, avance ! »

Je perçois à peine ses paroles…faim, soif, chaleur, tout finit par se succéder… Shana n'est plus qu'une vague silhouette que je tente, ou bien que je m'oblige à suivre… En plus de ma vision, mon esprit se trouble.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Quel est ce long couloir ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un hôtel, ou dans un Centre Pokémon. Je ne sais pas trop. Ah ben tiens, c'est Shana qui attend là !

« HOUTAROU, OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS !? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT !?

― Eeeh, du calme, je discutais simplement avec elle !

― AVOUE PLUTOT QUE TU LA PREFERES A MOI, HEIN ! DIS-MOI QUE TU L'AIMES !

― Shana, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas d'ici, que tu dois rentrer chez toi, normal que je préfère aimer Stella que me faire des illusions !

― MAIS…

― Maintenant, ça suffit, j'en ai marre de ton sale caractère ! »

N'ayant aucun ressentiment à l'égard de mon acolyte, je laisse Shana abasourdie, prête à fondre en larmes. De l'autre côté du couloir Stella m'attend déjà, rayonnante, mais Shana, plus rapide, me rattrape avant que je rejoigne Stella, et plusieurs magnifiques paires de baffes illustrent sa considération envers moi. Aïe ! Ça fait mal. Ouille ! Qu'est-ce que je regrette d'avoir dit ça. Ouch ! Elle pourrait d'arrêter !

* * *

« Houtarou, oh oooh ! Houtarou ! »

Encore des douleurs à la joue. Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Shana continue à me donner des claques.

« Eeeeeeeh, mais tu vas bien ? J'y peux rien si je t'ai quitté !

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, andouille ? Tu t'es évanoui ! »

C'est à ce moment que je prends conscience que j'étais couché, sur le sol dur, et non dans un hôtel et que Shana m'observe, toutefois sans un brin d'inquiétude. Encore un autre cauchemar ? On dirait bien, mais pour une fois accentué par mon évanouissement soudain. Le soleil est déjà loin à l'horizon, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Enfin conscient, je me relève péniblement pour reprendre peu à peu tout mes sens. Le paysage a changé : je ne me trouve plus dans la zone aride au pied du Mont Chimnée, mais dans une vaste forêt, où le froid de l'hiver se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Cette ambiance m'aide à rester éveillé et à supporter ma faiblesse actuelle, comparé à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait avant mon évanouissement. Mais j'y pense… comment Shana a-t-elle fait pour m'amener ici ? Encore une question d'importance capitale mais dont, inconsciemment, je n'avais aucune envie de poser.

« Il y a une ville pas loin. Je suis allée faire quelques courses. Reprend des forces ce soir, je ne pensais pas que tu serais faible à ce point.

― Je ne suis pas FAIBLE !

― Pour toi et les humains de ton monde, non, mais pour moi, tu es d'une lamentable fragilité. Désolé de dire ça, mais c'est tout ce que je pense.

― Oh, c'est bon, passe-moi ce que tu as acheté pour voir. »

Shana me donne mon sac, et précipitamment je cherche une denrée comestible. Enfin MANGER ! Mais rapidement, mon visage forme l'excitation, puis la déception : seule nourriture, un sachet rempli de pains-melons. Dans l'espoir de trouver autre chose, je fouille les moindres recoins de mon sac, désespérément vide de nourriture. Décidé à ne plus jamais enclencher de dispute à ce sujet, je me résigne à prendre la seule nourriture connue de Shana. Car même si j'aime bien, je ne prends pas le même plaisir que Shana à en manger… Et regardons-la sourire en mangeant, j'ai de la peine à croire qu'on a tout fait pour se détester l'un l'autre !

Journée de perdue, autant aller se coucher. Mais avant, je fais sortir une dernière fois mes Pokémon, qui n'ont pas pu profiter de la journée, si ce n'est qu'au déjeuner.

« Je l'avais dit Houtarou, que cette fille était débordante d'énergie. En attendant, elle en a déjà profité pour nous sortir de nos Pokéball, pendant que tu dormais. »

Ou je deviens complètement fou, ou bien j'enchaîne cauchemars sur cauchemars en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Que je fasse un cauchemar, que je sois devenu fou, d'accord, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui m'a amené à voir distinctement Coudlangue en train de me parler. Estimant qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un songe idiot comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire ces derniers temps, je réponds à ce que Coudlangue venait de dire, en langage bien humain.

« Elle vous a déjà…sortis ?

― Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

― Ne savais pas quoi ?

― Ben, qu'elle pouvait facilement communiquer avec nous ? Pas qu'avec moi, je t'expliquerai plus tard, maintenant que tu connais la vérité. Car je tiens à te rassurer immédiatement, je suis le seul dans ce cas-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle arrivait à « parler » avec nous six, ainsi qu'avec Ramoloss quand il était encore parmi nous. Et comment dire, il se passe dans le groupe des événements pas très nets. Si je devais te raconter toutes les conversations que nous avons eues…

― Et pourquoi tu ne me les racontes pas ?

― Car le moment n'est pas venu, et comme il y a un début à tout, je vais plutôt te raconter pourquoi je parle couramment ton langage.

― Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis vraiment fatigué et ne sais plus vraiment trop où j'en suis. Tout semble déformé autour de moi, je ne suis même pas certain d'être encore dans mon monde…

― Comme tu veux. Mais il NE faut pas que Shana sache que nous avons eu cette conversation.

― Et pourquoi ?

― Parce qu'il y a certaines choses que tu n'es pas censé savoir, tout simplement. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Je suis également très fatigué. »

Et Coudlangue, sans rien rajouter, retourne de lui-même dans sa Pokéball, au milieu des autres éparpillées autour de mon sac. Shana se trouve dans sa tente. Elle ne semble pas avoir entendu notre discussion. Tant mieux ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de dormir. Le sac de couchage est le seul endroit bienvenu depuis mon départ de Vermilava. Et je sais qu'avec cette journée exténuante, s'il y a une bonne nouvelle, c'est la longue et profonde nuit qui m'attend…

D'ailleurs, quand je vois le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, je me dis qu'en effet j'ai très bien dormi, et surtout très longtemps. Mes Pokémon se sont regroupés autour de moi et profitent de longues heures de liberté, peu habitués à ces longues récréations, soit pour s'amuser, soit pour m'observer avec un air inquiet. N'ayant pas pour but de leur faire de la peine, je les rassure ainsi en me levant, beaucoup plus en forme que la veille. La nuit s'est faite sans rêve idiot, et je pense que je n'aurais guère apprécié d'en revivre un comme ceux que j'ai pu apprécier récemment. A ce propos…autour de moi, il y a tous mes Pokémon. Sauf Coudlangue. Et les Pokéball sont toujours dispersées. En prenant celle de Coudlangue en main, et en le faisant sortir, je commence à réaliser que je n'ai pas halluciné hier soir. C'est bien à lui qu'appartient cette voix d'homme assez mûr, avec un ton assez enjoué, proche de cette voix qu'il détient en tant que Pokémon. Le monde est-il assez petit pour que je sois entouré de phénomènes si extraordinaires ?

« Salut Houtarou. Je vois que tu as bien dormi, tu m'as l'air plus réveillé que hier !

― Oui, en effet. Mais parlons plus bas, Shana ne doit pas être loin.

― Non, elle dort dans la tente.

― Tu veux rire ? Tu as vu l'heure, elle ne dort certainement plus !

― Si tout était comme tu le pensais, l'aventure serait nettement plus agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Shana a de nouveau pleuré hier soir, comme tu l'as déjà entendu de précédentes fois.

― Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

― Tu crois vraiment que je le sais ? Elle nous parle, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je prête attention à tout ce qu'elle dit quand elle est seule. Je n'ai pas ta curiosité ! Tout ce que je constate, c'est qu'elle est extrêmement friable en ce moment. Beaucoup plus qu'au début. Donc pour une fois, je vais te donner un conseil, même si au départ je suis ton Pokémon. Evite à tout prix les disputes, même si tu te sens rejeté, oublié, que tu éprouves un sentiment de malaise. Laisse-la tranquille en ce moment, elle a besoin de réfléchir. Et pas qu'un peu. »

Un mouvement se fait entendre dans la tente, nous obligeant à stopper net notre conversation. Coudlangue se contente de rejoindre mes autres Pokémon, l'air innocent.

« Bonjour Shana !

― Salut, Houtarou.

― Tu veux manger quelque chose avant qu'on parte ?

― Non, merci.

― Même pas un pain-melon ? Allez !

― Je t'ai dit non.

― Bon… »

Coudlangue a raison, Shana n'est effectivement pas aussi enjouée que d'habitude, même encore moins que hier. Et pourtant, lors des précédentes fois où j'ai vu Shana pleurer, elle s'était, du moins en apparence, très bien remise de sa mini-dépression. Mais cette fois, elle ne prête vraiment aucune attention à ce que je peux dire. En tout cas, moins qu'en temps normal. Shana est décidément une fille très étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu qui peut autant changer aussi radicalement de sentiment d'un moment à l'autre. Encore hier, elle était prête à tout briser, tout casser pour obtenir ses pains-melons à la boutique. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en veut même pas. J'ai envie de savoir, de lui parler pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas, de chercher par moi-même quels sont les secrets qui planent autour de nous depuis autant de temps. Mais les mots de Coudlangue résonnent dans ma tête : « Laisse-la tranquille. ». Si seulement je pouvais la laisser tranquille… Moi qui suis d'une extrême curiosité, il va me falloir un gros effort pour ne pas lui poser une question gênante ou compromettante. Coudlangue m'a dit que je saurai tout en temps voulu…mais depuis quand pense-t-il me dévoiler la vérité et surtout quand viendra le moment venu ? Et surtout, sans lui manquer de confiance, est-ce que Coudlangue croit vraiment ce qu'il pense ou me dit ? Si le problème de la nourriture n'était pas réglé, je pense que je me serais encore tracassé pendant quelques heures sur ces questions. Nous avons donc dû faire un détour par un village situé non loin de notre campement pour remplir notre réserve en provisions. A la première épicerie, je demande à nouveau à Shana de choisir ce qu'elle veut mais elle ne se décide toujours pas. L'excuse de la grande quantité encore de pains-melons était périmée pour moi. Je savais très bien qu'autre chose lui occupe l'esprit. La seule chose que je peux espérer, c'est d'agir comme si j'ignorais son comportement, ce qui va me demander une concentration encore plus forte pour ne pas commettre la moindre gaffe durant au moins quelques jours. Mon aventure reprend donc sur une traversée du désert. Il est donc inutile de s'attarder sur la description des paysages traversés, extrêmement monotones, puisque nous ne sommes toujours pas sortis de la zone très rocailleuse des environs du Mont Chimnée. Lavandia est encore à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. J'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas être redescendu par le désert, qui comporte certes plus de risques mais aussi la chance de pouvoir observer des spectacles qui me sont jusqu'alors inconnus. Pas la peine non plus de parler de ces longues et joyeuses conversations que nous avons eues cet après-midi. Dans une ambiance comme celle-ci, l'ironie est de mise. En d'autres termes, après-midi ennuyeuse à nous balader, sans rien faire. Shana, d'habitude bavarde, ne prononce pas un seul mot. La dernière fois que j'ai vécu une telle situation, j'étais encore innocemment en train de me promener sur une plage au Village Myokara. Cette époque est bien lointaine…

Le soir tombe, et le campement se dresse à nouveau. Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi Shana n'a pas mangé de la journée, même si je sais pertinemment que son moral est au plus bas. En fait, je sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué durant la journée : une nouvelle discussion à entamer avec Coudlangue. Je ne sais pas ce qui me motive le plus, s'il s'agit du simple fait de pouvoir avoir un Pokémon qui comprend le langage des humains, où s'il s'agit du fait d'en apprendre toujours plus sur les mystères qui flottent depuis quelques temps ? Pourtant, la chance semble être de mon côté le soir tombe, alors que, étrangement, Shana se retire très rapidement dans sa tente. Le moment tant attendu est venu de me mettre à l'écart du campement et de sortir Coudlangue de sa Pokéball.

« Bonsoir, Houtarou.

― Voilà, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on poursuive un peu notre discussion de ce matin.

― Comme tu le sens, mais il y a une chose que je n'accepterai pas.

― Quoi donc ?

― Que tu m'utilises pour combattre, pour gagner des badges, d'accord. Je te considère comme un dresseur fiable, aimant envers ses Pokémon, et tu as toujours eu une grande reconnaissance envers nous… Mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir ta taupe, celui qui te racontera tout sur les moindres faits et gestes de Shana.

― Ce n'est pas mon but !

― J'espère bien.

― Houtarou, c'est toi qui parle ? »

Cette dernière question provenait de la tente. Mince ! Shana ne devait pas encore dormir. J'ai rapidement rappelé Coudlangue dans sa Pokéball avant que Shana ne sorte et découvre le pot aux roses. Je n'ai toutefois pas eu le temps de me glisser dans mon sac de couchage et j'étais encore assis sur un rocher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

― Je contemple le paysage, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

― C'est toi qui a parlé.

― De quoi, parler ?

― C'est bien ta voix que j'ai entendue !

― Désolé, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as pu entendre, mais je n'ai pas parlé !

― Si tu le dis…je vais me coucher.

― Bonne nuit. »

Aucune réponse n'émane de la bouche de Shana. Je m'y attends de toute façon, de même pour le grand air soupçonneux qu'elle a pris lorsque je lui ai affirmé que je n'avais rien dit. Son « si tu le dis » veut tout dire. A présent, il est trop risqué de ressortir Coudlangue si je ne suis pas certain que Shana nous surprenne. Je ne risquerai pas une nouvelle fois de la mettre dans tous ses états. Il se fait tard à présent… j'ai très bien récupéré depuis ma formidable journée de hier, mais pour une raison inconnue, la seule envie de rester éveillé me traverse, avec une envie… de ne rien faire, si ce n'est de me contempler dans cet étrange environnement dans lequel je suis plongé depuis quelques temps. Je me sens seul, mais cette fois ne regrette pas de profiter de cet instant, qui me semble assez solennel et assez important pour le vivre seul. Face à moi le Mont Chimnée se dresse, imposant, majestueux dans cette vaste région. Ce lointain horizon représente pour moi, l'avenir, l'espérance de nouveaux projets toujours plus improbables et utopiques les uns que les autres. Derrière moi, une tente et un sac de couchage. Le présent. La réalité d'une quête indéchiffrable. Les inquiétudes d'un jeune dresseur en soif d'aventure et les lamentations d'une fille loin, beaucoup trop loin de chez elle. Un sentiment qui n'a fait que s'accentuer, que la possibilité d'une entraide aurait dû atténuer… Cette inquiétude m'amène à m'approcher de la tenter et à jouer une nouvelle fois avec le feu. Allais-je nouveau me risquer à être indiscret et écouter des choses qui ne me regardent pas ? J'ai envie de savoir, mais dans le fond, c'est une envie tout à fait idiote. Je suis devenu un véritable espion, mais je n'agis pas dans mon propre intérêt…du moins, pas seulement dans le mien. J'ai véritablement envie d'aider Shana.

Mais visiblement ce soir, elle ne semble pas disposée à faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'entends plus rien. Elle s'est visiblement endormie très rapidement. Sans m'attarder, je retourne à mes contemplations. La seule envie de me libérer l'esprit le temps d'une nuit m'anime. Tout ce qu'il me reste de passionnant à faire serait de relire ce livre que nous a un jour offert Simon. Quand j'y pense… nous n'avons pas avancé. Au final, nous connaissons plus l'histoire de ce Ranger que la solution à notre problème. Le reste n'est fait que d'hypothèses.

 _« Cet objet…il s'est désintégré dans mes mains »_

De quel objet cet explorateur parlait-il ? Voilà un mot bien vaste que le terme « objet ».

 _« Mes connaissances en décryptage de ces runes m'ont permis de découvrir l'existence du passage vers un autre monde. »_

Il ne fait aucune mention des mots qui ont été gravés, écrits dans cette salle. Détenaient-ils la clé de notre problème insoluble ? Quelle bonne question tiens ! Ce livre ne nous sert strictement à rien ! A RIEN ! On nous a laissé trop longtemps tâtonner dans le vide ! Pourquoi !? Pourquoi les gens qui nous seraient les plus utiles sont ceux qui disparaissent le plus facilement ? Il faut que je sache ce qu'il y avait marqué dans cette salle aux Chutes Tohjo. Mais pas le temps d'y aller, il faut que je trouve ici même, quelque part non loin de là, un moyen de découvrir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'aurai la réponse.

J'en ai marre de me torturer l'esprit. J'ai envie d'être un dresseur. De voyager. De mener une vraie aventure. Avec des gens, des amis capables d'aider quand le besoin se fait.

La nuit a été très courte. Le soleil laisse deviner ses premiers rayons quand je me décide à quitter mon poste. C'est bien l'une des rares fois où je passe une nuit blanche volontairement. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'habitude d'être réveillé par Shana. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'assurer la bonne continuité de notre aventure et de ramener à la réalité l'infortunée naufragée. D'un pas courageux, je me dirige vers la tente et me risque à regarder à l'intérieur. Aux trois quarts cachée par sa couverture, Shana est magnifique quand elle dort. J'en hésite presque à la réveiller.

* * *

 _Que faites-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous pour m'aider ? Je suis seule. Houtarou est de son côté. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il se sent seul. Personne ne veut nous aider. Ce garçon est bien le seul en ce monde qui cherche véritablement à me secourir. Je reconnais là ses véritables intentions. Mais je me sens rabaissée, je n'en dors presque plus. Oh, vous me manquez ! Je suis de plus en plus malheureuse…_

* * *

« Shana, il est l'heure, on ne va pas tarder à y aller… »

Il n'a pas fallu attendre très longtemps avant de la voir surgir de la tente. La seule chose quasi étonnante est son indifférence vis-à-vis de ma quasi-intrusion dans son espace privé. Mais même si elle me l'avait fait remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, je n'en aurais éprouvé aucune honte. Pas comme il y a quelques temps avec ce rêve étrange. Seuls mes sentiments du moment m'inquiètent, un peu.

Shana se décide à manger quelque chose, enfin. La journée peut commencer !

Mais rapidement, l'ambiance perd à nouveau de sa saveur. Pour la première fois depuis mon départ des îles Sevii, je connais la sensation d'ennui. Regarder, admirer les paysages, d'observer les Pokémon, prendre des photos, représentent un intérêt marginal à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, depuis cette nuit, je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête : l'image ou plutôt l'esquisse d'un vieil antre avec des inscriptions gravées dans la pierre, dans une langue indéchiffrable. Mais rien ne me dit que la conception que je me fais de cet endroit correspond effectivement à la réalité. Il me faut plus de renseignements. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Questions simplistes, mais qui me tourmentent et me pressent de découvrir ces lieux, au lieu de ne rien faire. Je me suis trop concentré sur mon aventure et cette histoire commence tout doucement à me peser. Depuis que j'ai pris Shana en charge, les problèmes me surpassent, au point d'attraper son propre caractère.

 _Tout n'est pas si simple…_

« On s'arrête là, d'accord Shana ?

― D'accord… »

Coudlangue l'a remarqué bien avant moi. Shana est maussade en ce moment. Au départ, rien ne m'avait choqué, mais mon Pokémon m'a d'une manière ouvert les yeux. Je me contentais d'observer, d'espionner Shana afin de savoir pourquoi elle pleurait, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à en découvrir le sens, ni à agir en conséquence. J'accusais les faits, sans plus. J'ai tellement honte, conscient d'être probablement quelqu'un d'égoïste. Elle est réellement malheureuse, elle a besoin de quelqu'un, sans doute de plus digne que moi. Je suis sûr que je dois être bien sale à agir de cette façon. Quelle image a-t-elle de moi ? Elle ne me l'a jamais vraiment avoué.

 _Et si je lui demandais ?_

Non. Je lui demanderai quand elle sera plus disponible. Pour le moment, elle ne parle quasiment plus, et quand elle ouvre la bouche, c'est pour prononcer en général deux, trois mots, le plus souvent des banalités.

« Je vais m'entraîner. Je vais un peu plus loin !

― OK. »

Je m'éloigne donc du campement afin de reprendre l'entraînement stoppé depuis notre départ de Vermilava. Oh, j'ai parfaitement conscience que je pense de nouveau qu'à moi, mais je vois très mal de quelle manière je pourrais interagir avec Shana pour le moment. Elle-même a besoin de réfléchir. J'aviserai demain. Ou plutôt dans deux jours. Ou même dans une semaine, tiens !

Le terrain se prête à merveille et il m'est immédiatement venu à l'idée d'entraîner Mimigal aujourd'hui. En effet, à part le match que nous avons livré contre Xatu et Shana, Mimigal n'a jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment combattre. Le pauvre ne s'est jamais totalement intégré dans le groupe. Son lien fort avec les événements de Poivressel n'ont pas arrangé la situation. Mais je suis habitué à ce comportement chez les Pokémon rentrant dans une équipe : Noarfang, en tant qu'Hoothoot, réagissait de la même manière, mais pas sur la même échelle de temps il s'était beaucoup plus rapidement intégré à l'équipe. Les réactions de Mimigal, elles, commencent à m'inquiéter, et je ne sais pas si cela est dû à sa capture mouvementée, ou s'il s'agit simplement d'un trait de personnalité auquel je n'avais encore jamais fait face.

« Mimigal, sors de là ! »

La petite araignée est bien apparue, immobile, me fixant du regard. Le problème est inexistant quand il est seul avec moi. Mimigal reste paisible. Mais il me faut maintenant l'habituer au contact des autres Pokémon. C'est le moment de sortir Noarfang. Et comme je le pressentais, à l'apparition du Pokémon vol, Mimigal est pris de panique et se réfugie contre moi, tremblant de peur. Je prends le Pokémon insecte dans mes bras, et le rapproche de Noarfang, qui se veut rassurant envers le minuscule Pokémon. Malgré des gestes d'apaisement, Mimigal n'est pas réceptif à l'amitié que veut lui présenter Noarfang et se blottit encore plus contre moi. Visiblement, avant de commencer un véritable dressage, je dois apprendre à contrôler le comportement de mes Pokémon. Et pour cela, je dois chercher à comprendre les événements qui nous amènent là, qui l'ont amené à intégrer notre groupe. Sa capture… S'en remémorer m'amène aussi à repenser à cette rencontre très mouvementée avec Shana. Mais je ne me souviens pas que Mimigal ait réagi étrangement à ce moment. Il avait eu les mêmes réactions qu'aurait eu un Pokémon sauvage pris de panique par l'apparition d'un ou une inconnue.

Mais au juste, Shana avait crié avant que j'arrive. Que s'est-il exactement passé ?

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, et j'aurais DÛ commencer par là.

Il faut que je le sache.

« Shana !

― Quoi ?

― Euh, excuse-moi, mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose…

― Je t'écoute.

― Voilà, c'est assez délicat…tu te souviens quand…nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

J'allais dire « quand tu as atterri dans ce monde », mais je me suis rattrapé pour éviter de commettre une gaffe qui aurait pu plonger Shana dans une dépression encore plus profonde. La question est très délicate, mais j'ai absolument besoin d'une réponse. Elle pourrait même me servir plus qu'à mon entraînement… Elle pourrait déterminer le cours de notre aventure. Shana prend un air interloqué que je lui pose cette question sortie de nulle part, mais se résigne à me répondre le plus honnêtement du monde.

« Oui. Pourquoi ?

― Première question. Avant que j'intervienne, tu avais bien crié ?

― C'est exact.

― Tu pourrais me donner plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

― Si ça peut t'aider… »

Shana frise le malaise, son physique le retranscrit. Elle déglutit avant chaque phrase, comme si son corps avait du mal à lui donner la force nécessaire pour lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il lui a fallu une grande inspiration et quelques secondes de répit pour démarrer son récit.

« Voilà. Il me semble t'avoir déjà raconté comment je suis arrivé ici, du moins après avoir quitté… après avoir… oh je suis désolée d'en arriver là !

― Continue, Shana, continue… si tu n'arrives pas à contenir tes larmes, ne les retiens pas…

― …je me suis réveillé, je pense, très rapidement après être arrivée ici. Il faisait jour, d'après ce que je voyais à travers les minces espaces entre les vieux immeubles de cette cité. J'ai rapidement repris mes esprits, et je pensais être toujours quelque part chez moi, dans les ruelles de cette ville que je connais trop bien. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ton…Pokémon. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle créature. En temps normal, j'aurais dégainé mon katana immédiatement, mais là… quelque chose m'a bloqué. J'ai crié. Le monstre s'avançait vers moi. J'ai encore plus crié. Puis tout était flou, jusqu'à ton arrivée. Et le plus étrange : une lumière assez tamisée jaillissait autour de toi, sans que je puisse en déceler son origine.

― Tiens, je n'y ai même pas prêté attention !

― Peut-être que seule moi pouvait la voir. Tu es intervenu, et tu m'as sauvé…la suite, tu la connais.

― Et…tu pourrais me dire comment réagissait le Pokémon, enfin Mimigal, à ce moment ?

― Je le sentais… il avait peur… comme moi. Deux inconnus qui se rencontrent se méfient toujours l'un de l'autre, mais là…

― D'accord… merci beaucoup Shana, et désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

― Ce n'est rien. »

Je sais très bien en retournant sur mon lieu d'entraînement que le regard de Shana pèse lourdement sur moi. Un ressentiment houleux, triste ? Surement. Mais aucune envie de me retourner. Je l'ai assez dérangé pour quelques jours. Mais j'ai eu ma réponse. Vague, mais j'en ai eu une quand même. Un seul élément nouveau vient s'ajouter aux autres, élément troublant s'il en est : cette lumière qui flottait autour de moi. Impossible de m'en souvenir tellement les événements étaient précipités à ce moment. Et pourtant, la présence de ce halo m'aurait interpellé ! Non, il y a bien une signification à tout ça. Mais je ne dois pas me creuser la tête, je perds encore plus de temps utile à autre chose ! Mimigal a donc subi comme un traumatisme lors de sa rencontre avec Shana puis avec moi. Un choc, mais ce que personne ne sait si l'origine de ce long traumatisme est antérieure, ou s'il est effectivement lié à cette rencontre. En somme, d'où vient Mimigal ? Est-ce un Pokémon abandonné ? A-t-il toujours vécu dans ce quartier à l'abandon de Poivressel ? C'est là que se trouve surement la source du problème : Mimigal ne connait peut-être pas son habitat naturel. Ayant subi les mauvaises émanations de la ville, il n'a pas pu se développer comme tout Pokémon au contact de la nature. Un petit tour en forêt lui ferait énormément de bien, devient plus que nécessaire. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je suis quasiment certain de mon diagnostic. Toujours en ma compagnie et celle de Noarfang, Mimigal découvre les hauts feuillages qui assombrissent le chemin. Immédiatement, une autre ambiance s'installe. Alors que Noarfang nous survole, Mimigal grimpe très rapidement et s'élance d'arbre en arbre, à la découverte d'un environnement qu'il n'a jamais connu. Un tel enthousiasme m'a obligé à courir pour suivre mes deux Pokémon. Noarfang ne me quitterait pas mais je m'inquiète pour Mimigal. Et ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire : le Pokémon insecte, par son agilité, me sème. Où peut-il bien se trouver ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il saura me retrouver rapidement. Un peu dépité par la tournure des événements, je prends le chemin en sens inverse, mais à peine ai-je quitté la forêt que j'entends…

 _Un cri, tout aussi intense._

Je me vois arpenter ces ruelles, à la recherche de l'origine d'un tel effroi. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

MIMIGAL ! Il est près de Shana.

Je revis exactement la même scène.

Shana est complètement paniquée, mais Mimigal, lui, ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Ouh là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

― ENLEVE-MOI CE TRUC D'ICI !

― Mais calme-toi, ça sert à rien de paniquer, ce n'est que Mimigal ! »

Tous mes efforts sont réunis pour tenter de calmer Shana, mais en vain. Plus elle s'agite dans tous les sens, moins il m'est possible de la contrôler, mais surtout Mimigal se mettait aussi à s'agiter. Je crains le pire…

Où est le katana ?

Non, c'est bon, je le vois dans la tente, j'ai le temps d'intervenir si Shana a la lumineuse idée de vouloir l'utilisera. Ce que je n'ai pas du tout prévu, c'est qu'elle a une autre arme toute aussi fatale, qu'on appelle dans notre jargon, un pied. Vingt centimètres séparent la fille et mon Pokémon et je vos très bien Shana lever son pied dans le but de malmener Mimigal. Et même ma rapidité de réaction ne m'a pas suffi à agir en conséquence : trop tard, les pics violets, soit une attaque Dard-Venin, touchent de plein fouet leur cible.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! »

Je ne me suis pas amusé à compter les secondes qui ont duré des heures à ce moment. Ma seule priorité est de maintenir Shana consciente. A y voir de plus près, après un court moment de panique totale, je constate que seul son bras droit a été touché. Mais les dégâts sont considérables : le bras gît lamentablement et Shana, parfaitement consciente, ne semble plus pouvoir le bouger. Après avoir rappelé en urgence mon Pokémon recroquevillé derrière mon sac, je m'occupe de soigner ma compagne d'aventure et d'infortune. Mais pour seule réponse, elle m'empêche de m'approcher de son bras très affecté par la blessure en me claquant la main.

« Mais, tu ne vois pas qu'il faut que je te soigne !

― JE-PEUX-ME-SOIGNER-SANS-QUE-TU-M'AIDES ! »

Un silence total tombe. Je défie Shana du regard puis me résigne à la laisser dans son pétrin. Elle verra très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple blessure. Elle ne quitte d'ailleurs pas la tente de toute l'après-midi, et moi, atterré par la gravité d'une situation qui ne fait qu'empirer, reste assis, le regard vide, plongé sur la Pokéball contenant Mimigal… Un autre roman attendrait si je devais raconter les répulsions qui m'ont traversé cet après-midi. J'ai dû prendre l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de ma carrière de dresseur. En tant que dresseur, pas en tant que compagnon de Shana. Mais mon expérience m'a permis de voir que Mimigal n'est pas fait pour vivre sous la tutelle d'un dresseur et d'autres Pokémon élevés plus ou moins en captivité.

De nombreuses raisons qui me poussent à relâcher Mimigal, non pour sa faiblesse, son comportement étrange, mais vivre sa nouvelle vie, non dans les axes bruyants d'une métropole, mais dans une verte vallée au nord de Lavandia. Et surtout, loin de la folie des hommes et de la brutalité d'une société qui ne prend plus le temps de vivre. Mais je pense qu'il le comprendra. Il le comprend. Il l'a compris.

Déjà, Mimigal n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Seul à seul, la tristesse de relâcher mon premier Pokémon, qui est avant tout un être doué de sensibilité, me prend. Il n'aura pris part à notre aventure que durant un mois et demi, mais ce qu'il aura apporté dépasse l'histoire de n'importe quelle aventure ! Mais au fond, je suis sûr qu'il ne regrette pas d'habiter ici maintenant. Personne ne le dérangera avant longtemps !

Shana ne sait rien de cette entrevue. Je lui fiche la paix. J'ai honte de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je me dois de l'assumer. J'ai mes qualités comme mes défauts, je dois y faire face, même si la cohabitation est difficile. Elle le sera encore pendant un bon moment, je pense. Je saurais demain ce qu'il en est de l'état de Shana.

Mais j'ai dû attendre longtemps. La nuit a été très longue pour moi, mais assez reposante pour être en forme le matin pour… réveiller Shana, à nouveau. Elle n'est de nouveau pas réveillée. Sa tristesse doit être bien profonde pour ne plus prêter d'attention à notre rythme de voyage. Mais nullement inquiété par le retard de Shana, je réalise le même exploit que hier : passer outre « la limite » de la tente. Mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, une vision d'horreur me remplit les yeux.

Elle est en sueur.

Son bras est complètement violacé.

Elle crie des noms.

Cris déchirants.

Yuji. Alastor. Wilhelmina. Marjorie. Et encore d'autres. Houtarou.


	10. Curiosité excessive

Chapitre 10 – Curiosité excessive

 _Qui sont-ils ? Je reconnais plein de monde, si proches et si lointains en même temps. Je peux les voir, mais pas les toucher. Ils ont tous eu une place plus ou moins importante dans ma vie, depuis ma toute petite enfance. Mais pourquoi n'en vois-je que certains ? D'autres images me reviennent. D'autres personnes. Cette fille… je me suis disputée avec elle pour je ne sais plus quoi… il était question d'aimer quelqu'un. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler de qui il s'agit. Si je l'ai oublié, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une grande importance... Les autres ont une signification beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux. Mais tous ont une place dans mon cœur. Même lui. Que fait-il ici ? On se connait à peine. On commence à se connaître quand même. Mais les voir tous là me rend malheureuse. Est-ce que c'est le fait de voir Yuji et les autres et d'avoir conscience de les savoir loin de moi où c'est la présence de Houtarou qui me trouble ?_

* * *

« …et comment c'est arrivé ?

― Elle a été touchée au bras, comme tu peux le voir, par une attaque Dard-Venin.

― Et de quand date cette attaque ?

― Hier soir.

― Alors vous pouvez vous estimer avoir eu beaucoup de chance de nous avoir rencontrés. Il faut traiter la blessure au maximum 24 heures après l'attaque, sans quoi la blessure pourrait non seulement s'étendre mais également s'aggraver, avec les très graves conséquences qui s'en suivent.

― Merci beaucoup, sincèrement !

― C'est normal, c'est un miracle qu'on vous ait croisé dans ces contrées désertiques ! »

Voilà bien longtemps qu'une compagnie est synonyme pour moi d'un nombre important de soulagements. Non seulement parce qu'il y a enfin autour de moi une véritable présence humaine, mais aussi parce que Shana échappe de peu à un grand danger, dont je suis en quelque sorte, le provocateur. Je ne peux pas totalement culpabiliser, ayant tout de suite pratiqué les premiers secours puis cherché une aide extérieure. Shana, que je connais depuis un petit moment, avait l'habitude se soigner, se régénérer toute seule. Mais sa fièvre, ses paroles étaient les signes d'un mal peu habituel, du moins pas chez elle. Malgré les soins prodigués, elle dort encore. Je suis vraiment fier d'avoir réagi aussi rapidement à la découverte de la fille gémissante, puis hurlante, dans la tente. Ces cris résonnaient comme un appel à l'aide, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour réagir et chercher par n'importe quel moyen de l'aide. Noarfang et Corboss ont donc été d'une grande aide pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait secourir Shana. Puis ces trois dresseurs sont arrivés. Ils suivaient Corboss à vive allure. Je leur ai rapidement exposé la situation sans prêter attention aux personnes à qui j'avais affaire. Une fois la tension retombée et l'esprit plus apaisé, je peux me faire une meilleure idée des personnes devenus mes sauveteurs, en l'occurrence deux garçons et une fille. Cette dernière sort du lot non seulement par sa taille mais surtout par son physique et sa tenue : d'habitude, je devine à travers le physique d'une personne sa condition sociale, mais ici, je sèche totalement. De plus, son comportement est comparable à celui… d'un chat. Au premier abord, une telle personnalité aurait pu me paraître étrange, mais j'ai été tellement habitué aux excentricités de nombre de personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer depuis quelques temps qu'à terme, plus rien ne m'étonne. Il y deux garçons l'accompagnaient. L'un d'eux était tout le contraire de la fille, c'est-à-dire beaucoup plus renfermé et intraverti ; pas de la même façon que Shana, mais il semble disposer de plus de recul sur ce qui l'entourait, et de surcroît ne parle pas beaucoup. Il en est devenu presque invisible. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du tout de son acolyte qui au contraire est quelqu'un dont la personnalité se rapproche beaucoup plus de la mienne. Toutefois, ce qui m'a frappé est sa grande expérience, alors qu'il n'est en fait « que » un adolescent. Je lui aurais donné 16-17 ans à première vue, mais ses capacités dignes d'un docteur me donne envie de lui rajouter quelques années. Enfin, le résultat est là…

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous offrir en échange… Que puis-je vous offrir ?

― Rien de spécial, tes remerciements me suffisent largement !

― Restez au moins ici pour manger !

― D'accord, merci pour l'accueil.

― C'est l'occasion de me présenter, et on peut encore surveiller Shana en attendant. Je m'appelle Houtarou !

― Je suis Shuu Blood et voici mes amis Caitlyn et Black !

― Content de vous connaître ! Vous êtes de la région ?

― Pas du tout. Moi et Caitlyn venons de la région de Johto, où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

― Johto ! J'aimerais tant aller dans cette région ! Est-elle aussi magnifique qu'on le raconte ?

― Ben, nos histoires, à moi et Caitlyn ont fait que nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps là-bas, donc je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup, désolé… Black, lui, si l'envie lui prend, pourrait te parler d'Isshu !

― Isshu ?

― Je vois que tu ne connais pas, ce n'est pas étonnant... Isshu est une lointaine région, où se trouvent des Pokémon dont tu n'as surement jamais entendu parler. Black, tu veux lui en toucher un mot ?

― Non, charge toi-en, c'est toi le connaisseur.

― Bon. Et toi, Houtarou, tu viens d'ici ? Et Shana ?

― Je viens des îles Sevii… Shana, elle vient de… »

Une seconde d'hésitation qui aurait pu me coûter cher si mes interlocuteurs s'étaient révélés plus attentifs.

« …comme moi, des îles Sevii ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés et avons fait ensuite voyage commun. »

Cette conversation aurait pu paraître tout à fait banale, mais elle a une grande importance pour moi. C'est l'expérience des rencontres avec d'autres dresseurs qui m'a permis d'être autant passionné par les voyages. Si l'ambiance n'est pas au rendez-vous, mon principal défaut étant mon manque de conversation comme j'ai déjà pu de nombreuses fois le constater avec Shana, la présence de personnes totalement extérieures à notre histoire me réchauffe le cœur. Shana nécessite une surveillance de tout les instants, car elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis la veille. D'ailleurs, deux heures après leur intervention, Shuu est allé la voir en ma compagnie. L'apaisement est de mise, les épouvantables cris que lançait Shana s'étant stoppés depuis déjà un bon moment. La fièvre a diminué. Seul le bras touché conserve la même couleur violacée liée à l'attaque. Il s'agit visiblement du seul atteint, ce qui est en même temps inquiétant, une blessure du genre restant localisée mais est de surcroit plus dangereuse. En entrant dans la tente, Shuu pousse un cri de surprise et je m'aperçois, peut-être tardivement, d'une gaffe qui pourrait me coûter cher. Une pointe métallique ressort de l'amas de couvertures à côté du sac et laisse apparaître une trop visible précipitation : le danger que cout Shana m'a complètement fait oublier qu'elle dispose d'une arme et que cela pourrait nuire si quelqu'un venait à l'approcher. Ma furtivité m'a permis de m'intervertir entre Shuu et l'étrange objet puis de le glisser discrètement sous la couverture avec ma chaussure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― J'ai cru voir quelque chose de brillant, comme pointue.

― Mais non, que veux-tu qu'il y ait ici ? On ne devait pas plutôt voir comment allait notre malade ?

― C'est vrai…désolé, je manque de discrétion.

Shuu examine chaque recoin du visage de Shana je suis son regard plongé, sérieux, parcourant chaque parcelle de peau, à la recherche d'une éventuelle anomalie. Après une inspection minutieuse, il m'annonce simplement, tout en chuchotant, qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Nous avons à peine le temps de sortir de la tente qu'un gémissement en surgit. Cette fois-ci tout le monde est venu, moi en premier, afin de voir si tout se déroule comme prévu et que Shana n'ait pas un réveil difficile. Nous étions tous regroupés, pas trop près pour ne pas effrayer la malade. Mais la situation ne s'est pas présentée comme on le pensait. Shana n'est nullement interpellée par ma présence dans la tente, pas plus que celle d'étrangers. Sa seule réaction aura été de reprendre sa couverture comme si elle avait peur qu'on en voie plus que son visage. Shana, hormis cette peur futile, ne semble pas plus impressionnée que ça par notre présence, d'autant plus qu'elle est bien consciente qu'une arme se trouve à quinze centimètres d'elle. En fait, elle ne donne pas l'impression de savoir que quatre personnes se trouvent juste à côté d'elle. Elle a le regard… perdu, éteint. Mais ce n'est qu'une courte impression puisqu'elle contracte ce qui s'apparente à un spasme et elle nous observe plus clairement et dès qu'elle se rend compte de ma présence, lance d'une voix bien distincte :

« TU FAIS QUOI ? JE PEUX SAVOIR ? FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! »

Personne ne s'est attendu à cette réaction, hormis moi. Je suis toutefois vite suivi par Shuu, Black. Seule Caitlyn reste à l'intérieur. Mais c'est un nouvel échange de cris et une Caitlyn en larmes qui mettent fin à notre attente.

« Cat, que s'est-il passé ?

― Elle… snif… ELLE M'A VOLE CE QUE JE MANGEAIIIIS !

― Ta nourriture ?

― Caitlyn a l'habitude d'avoir sur elle toujours de quoi manger et boire : biscuits, lait, saumon…

― Saumon ?

― Non, ne me demande pas pourquoi elle mange du saumon, je n'en sais rien ! »

La réponse de Shuu est loin de me rassurer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Black et Shuu se sont mis à deux pour calmer la jeune fille. De mon côté, je rejoins Shana, en position assise, toujours à moitié enfouie sous ses couvertures.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Shana ?

― Ben quoi, j'avais faim, je suis malade je te ferai remarquer !

― Sans blague ? Ben parlons-en ! Je croyais que tu arrivais à te soigner toute seule ?

― Et toi, je pouvais savoir ce que tu venais faire dans mes… »

J'ai très bien entendu le mot « rêve » à voix basse, mais Shana a dû remarquer une seconde trop tard qu'elle n'a pas stoppé sa phrase à temps.

 _Je ne suis donc pas seul à vivre des rêves étranges ?_

« On en reparlera plus tard. Va t'excuser envers Caitlyn.

― Non, je ne me lèverai pas d'ici. Je suis malade.

― Bon…Caitlyn, viens ici s'il te plait !

― Snif…oui ?

― Shana va te présenter ses excuses. Allez Shana !

― Non. Inutile d'insister.

― Bon… euh désolé Caitlyn. Viens allons dehors.

― Mais… »

Inutile d'insister. Exactement ce que vient de me dire Shana. Apprendre à me résigner est la meilleure résolution que j'ai pu prendre en cette nouvelle année, pour l'instant. Mais j'ai également dû calmer à mon tour Caitlyn. C'est Black, qui n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis notre rencontre, qui vient m'aider à adoucir la jeune fille encore en pleurs. Il a suffi que le dresseur sorte de son sac quelque chose de comestible pour que le silence retombe sur le campement.

« Houtarou, j'ai à te parler. »

Première fois que j'entends parler Black m'adresser la parole. Il a exactement la même voix que je me suis imaginée : à la fois sérieuse et pas du tout enjouée. D'un signe de la main, il m'emmène hors du camp il a quelque chose d'important à me dire surement. Mon présage s'est finalement révélé vrai lorsque le dresseur me révèle l'objet de la discussion.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Chut, pas si fort !

― Pardon…Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

― Exact. C'est à propos de ton amie.

― Shana ?

― Ouais. J'ai suivi le peu de conversation que vous avez eue.

― Bien…et alors ?

― J'aimerais te faire une confidence car je vois que vous avez du problème à gérer certaines de vos…discussions.

― Comment ça ?

― Même malade, elle a trop d'autorité. Tu essaie de t'affirmer face à elle, mais tu n'y arrives pas.

― Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

― Parce que j'ai vécu exactement la même expérience. Que tu me croies ou pas n'a aucune importance, mais avec ce que j'ai vécu, je risque d'avoir de gros remords si je ne te dis rien. C'est un énorme poids à lâcher et tu es le premier à vivre à peu de choses près les mêmes situations que moi.

― D'accord, vas-y.

― Voilà déjà deux ans que j'ai quitté ma région natale, Isshu. Comme te l'a dit Shuu, cette région est très lointaine et j'étais un total étranger à mon arrivée ici. Tout comme toi tu le serais si tu arrivais là-bas… comme dans un autre monde. »

Cette dernière expression est la seule qui a très bien résonné dans mon esprit. Le récit de Black n'en devient que plus intéressante.

« Mais ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon départ d'Isshu est le plus important. J'ai laissé derrière moi de nombreux amis, en particulier une fille… que j'aimais.

― Oui, mais ce n'est pas mon cas pour Shana.

― Est-ce que je l'ai insinué ? Qu'il y ait de l'amour ou non, certaines situations reviennent de toute façon. Cette… fille, avait un caractère similaire à celui de ton amie. Plus petit, je n'avais pas la même personnalité que j'ai maintenant. A son contact, j'ai mûri. Et je suis certain que depuis que vous vous connaissez, tu as gagné en maturité.

― Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Bien sûr que je l'ai constaté !

― Si les relations que j'avais étaient aussi difficiles, c'est que la… fille avait un grand sentiment de vide, ce dont je ne m'étais aperçu, mais bien trop tard. Quelque chose lui manquait constamment.

― Et c'était quoi ce « quelque chose » ?

― Je ne l'ai jamais su… mais une chose est certaine. J'ai reconnu en Shana le même sentiment de vide ça m'a frappé car c'est la première fois que je vois une fille du genre depuis… mon départ.

― Et si tu n'as jamais su ce qu'était la raison de son malheur, comment tu peux estimer être capable de me donner des conseils ?

― Complimente-là, fais-lui oublier ce manque, par n'importe quel moyen. Voilà le conseil.

― Aussi simple que ça ?

― Tu verras qu'il n'est pas aussi simple à appliquer que tu le penses.

― Et bien…merci.

― De rien.

― Je peux te poser une question ?

― Oui ?

― Quand tu parles de ton amie, tu utilises tout le temps l'imparfait, tu hésites… vous ne vous aimez plus ?

― Non, ce n'est pas ça…

― Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas accompagnée alors ?

― Y a Caitlyn qui m'appelle. Je te laisse, je suis content d'avoir pu partager mon histoire. »

Et Black me laisse planté là, face à une ribambelle de nouvelles interrogations. Mais je pense avoir compris pourquoi il a fait volte-face à ma question. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, j'appréhende la réaction qu'aurait eu Black si j'avais été trop curieux. L'histoire m'a autant passionné qu'elle me déstabilise en tous points. Je suis à nouveau perdu mais je connais le seul moyen de remédier à ce brouillard perpétuel : vaquer rapidement à une occupation, quelle qu'elle soit. La première idée qui m'est venue est de proposer à mes trois « invités » de passer la nuit en ma compagnie. C'est après leur accord que je suis allé voir comment se portait Shana. Celle-ci est en effet en état de parler, de réagir, mais son bras ne retrouve pas son état normal. C'est après avoir questionné Shuu que nous avons dû nous résoudre à appliquer un bandage à Shana. Celle-ci a bien évidemment insisté pour le faire elle-même mais après quinze minutes de vaines tentatives elle sollicite mon aide et celle de Shuu pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. C'est un peu plus tard que Shana nous rejoint, alors que nous nous occupons du dîner. Hormis le bandage couvrant sa blessure, elle semble tout à fait rétablie de l'attaque de la veille. En-dehors de tous les problèmes des jours passés, régnait une ambiance bon enfant tout au long de la soirée, entre Caitlyn qui s'émerveillait de tout et de rien, excitée à la fois par la nourriture frugale préparée par mes soins, ainsi que par les histoires que Shuu raconte sur ses nombreuses aventures. Afin de rentrer dans la conversation je me mets à raconter les miennes, parfois adaptées selon le contexte, étant donné que la discrétion est toujours de mise. Les seuls qui ne parlaient pas sont Shana, qui a son habitude est plongée dans ses pensées et Black, qui s'occupe de ses Pokémon, que j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir plus tôt. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux et pensais découvrir des créatures inconnues mais j'ai été vite déçu. Le seul que j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir est Moustillon (dont j'ai confondu le nom au départ avec « Postillon »), qui ressemble, à s'y méprendre, à un Tiplouf. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de passer beaucoup de temps à l'observer, même si la présence de Black me gênait après la discussion que nous avons eue. Shuu et Caitlyn ne sont nullement dérangés par l'absence de Black et encore moins du silence de Shana. La soirée se poursuit au fil de nos conversations sur notre quête à travers Hoenn.

« Vous êtes déjà allé à Vermilava ? »

Une question qui aurait pu paraître tout à fait banale venant de Shuu mais qui a tout de suite provoqué une crispation chez moi et Shana. Un ensemble d'épisodes gênants nous reviennent et un malaise plane instantanément sur le groupe. J'ai pris les devants, en prenant soin de chaque mot, chaque terme que je choisis.

« Oui effectivement. Nous y sommes allés il y a une semaine, pour combattre Adrianne.

― Et tu as gagné.

― Bien sûr !

― Ah super… mais maintenant que j'y pense, Shana, tu fais quoi à part accompagner Houtarou. Tu as bien un but précis, non ?

― Ben…

― Elle a quitté l'archipel i peine quelques jours pour me rejoindre. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va faire à Hoenn, elle réfléchit à devenir peut-être coordinatrice.

― Mais un tel changement d'univers, ça ne la déstabilise pas ?

― Non… »

 _Changement d'univers…_

 _Déstabiliser…_

 _Avoir un but…_

 _Pourquoi tout me donne envie de souffrir ?_

 _J'en ai assez…_

 _J'en ai marre que personne ne soit là. J'ai envie que tout le monde sache._

 _Je suis malheureuse._

Elle craque de plus en plus facilement. Non seulement, elle ne pleure plus en privé, mais elle n'hésite pas à le faire à présent en public. Je me sens mal, pour elle, pour nous deux, pour nos trois compagnons.

« Shana, calme-toi !

― NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Aucun d'entre nous n'a pu réagir à temps : Shana disparaît dans l'obscurité du bois, nous laissant dans l'incompréhension quasi générale. Je suis moi-même pris au dépourvu par la tournure de la situation, même si je retrouve facilement l'origine de ce débordement. Il me fallait malgré tout agir et je décide d'aller rechercher Shana. C'est Black qui me retient alors que je pars en-dehors du campement. J'ai tenté de me retirer de sa prise mais il continue à me ceinturer tout en m'expliquant pourquoi je dois rester ici. Selon lui, Shana traverse une crise tout juste passagère, qu'elle reviendra au campement au courant de la nuit. Pas rassuré du tout, je me résigne toutefois à rester auprès des trois amis, à qui je dois un sauvetage. L'heure étant tardive, nous décidons tous les quatre d'aller nous coucher, moi à côté de la tente en bordure de forêt Shuu, Black et Caitlyn étaient un peu plus loin. Après les avoir quittés, j'entends encore quelques murmures. Que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter à voix basse ? Eux trouveraient surement et rapidement le sommeil. Moi au contraire, je sais très bien qu'une longue nuit m'attend et je sais que le sommeil me trouvera uniquement lorsque Shana sera revenue. Après les événements de ces derniers jours, la perspective d'une nuit blanche ne m'effraie plus.

 _Minuit._

 _Une heure._

 _Une heure trente._

 _Deux heures._

Le temps est effectivement très long, et afin de ne pas réveiller les autres, j'ai renoncé à allumer ma lampe et me suis donc privé de toute distraction. Las de rester immobile, je me décide à aller faire un petit tour tout de même, malgré le conseil de Black, à savoir rester au campement. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela gênerait le groupe que j'aille faire un petit tour et c'est sur cette pensée murement réfléchie que je me lève. Au bout de quelques pas seulement, je discerne le son du craquement d'une branche. Je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention. De toute façon Shana n'aurait pas commis la bêtise de rester en lisière de la forêt. Non. Je la vois. Elle est assise au pied d'un autre arbre, bien plus loin. Le premier quartier de lune est magnifique, je comprends qu'elle jette son regard dessus. Elle ne pleure plus, ce qui constitue déjà une sacrée bonne nouvelle.

« Q…qui est là ? »

Elle retrouve la même inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait lors de notre première rencontre.

« C'est moi. »

A couvert sous les arbres, elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence, elle a seulement ressenti que quelqu'un l'approche. Ne préférant pas la laisser s'inquiéter plus longtemps, je me montre et la clarté de la nuit m'a permis de voir que ma présence la…rassure. Une interprétation pour une fois très aisée à lire sur son visage devenu rayonnant, malgré sa rancœur et sa répulsion à discuter avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question, Shana.

― Tu as très bien compris la phrase que j'ai prononcé cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

― Tu veux parler…de tes rêves ?

― De MON rêve. Nuance.

― Ben oui, et alors ?

― Je n'ai pas osé le raconter avant, car nous n'étions pas seuls.

― Et tu veux m'en parler ?

― Oui. »

Je comprends de moins en moins. Shana, la fille la plus inaccessible que le monde de Houtarou ait pu connaître, se décide à me parler de son rêve. Même moi n'ai jamais osé à parler des miens ! D'ailleurs, si elle décide à vider son sac, je vais en venir à me torturer l'esprit pour savoir si je dois à mon tour révéler ce qui anime mes nuits depuis quelques temps.

« C'est très vague en fait. Je vois des personnes de mon entourage…de là-bas. Des personnes qui me sont très chères. Mais parmi ces personnes, il y avait un intrus.

― Et qui était cet intrus ?

― Tu vas me prendre pour une folle.

― Non, non, vas-y ! »

Je devine et redoute à la fois la réponse qui va venir, même si elle est en même temps très évidente.

« C'était toi. »

Le mot « toi » se lisait sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle a prononcé « folle ». Et j'ai du mal à reconnaître la Shana que j'ai connue il y a encore quelques jours. Même si la réponse était facile à deviner, je n'ai aucune réponse qui me vient, et c'est évidemment un des plus douloureux silences qu'il m'ait donné de passer.

« Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, c'est totalement ridicule.

― Non, je préfère te voir l'avouer que de rester dans l'ignorance complète de la situation !

― Tu crois ?

― Comment tu veux que je t'aide sinon ? Si tu ne me dis pas la moitié de ce que tu vis réellement, je ne vois pas comment trouver une réelle solution à ta situation. Réfléchis !

― Pourtant tu as bien trouvé la piste des Chutes Tohjo…

― J'ai été aidé, et ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à tenir le coup. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es en pleine forme.

― Non, mais…

― Chut !

― Quoi ?

― Tais-toi, j'entends quelque chose !

― On reprendra notre conversation plus tard. »

Furtivement mais rapidement nous retournons au campement. Ayant fait un petit détour dans la forêt, nous nous sommes cachés derrière un buisson. L'absence de nuages dans la nuit nous permettait d'avoir une très bonne visibilité sur le campement. Normalement, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, le silence est de mise. Normalement. Il est trois heures du matin, et une grande agitation règne à notre insu. Ma première pensée a été tout d'abord de voir surgir des étrangers, mais un signe, à la fois discret et révélateur de Shana me désigne les sacs de couchage où DEVAIENT dormir Shuu, Caitlyn et Black. Ils ne sont ni en train de dormir, ni de parler dehors…mais dans la tente. Les voix sont trop faibles pour être entendues depuis notre cachette, ce qui nous a incité à nous rapprocher tout aussi discrètement de la tente. Trois ombres s'agitent, et, une fois assez près, bien en garde de ne pas marcher sur une branche morte, nous pouvions écouter ce qui se trame.

« …ça doit se trouver quelque part là.

― Tu es sûr qu'il y en a une ?

― Je suis quasi certain ! Il a essayé de la cacher mais j'ai distinctement vu quelque chose.

― Car c'est très grave. Pourquoi elle en aurait une d'ailleurs ? Ils m'ont l'air sympathiques.

― Tu es trop curieux, Shuu !

― Non, mais ça m'inquiète…

― LÀ !

― Fais-voir !

― J'en étais sûr…

― Aaaah, elle trimballe une arme comme ça ?

― Oui…

― J…j'ai peur.

― Du calme, Cat, ils ne nous encore rien fait. Pour le moment.

― Non, moi je trouve qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

― Shuu ?

― Je ne veux pas parler de l'arme en elle-même. Je parle de la fille. Shana. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment anormal chez elle.

― Tu penses à quoi Shuu ? Et le garçon ?

― J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas grand-chose, Black lui ayant parlé aujourd'hui. Son enquête n'a rien donné de probant. Concernant Shana, j'ai trop d'hypothèses aussi farfelues les unes que les autres…

― Bon, ne restons pas ici, ce serait très mal vu de nous faire surprendre ici. »

Trois silhouettes sortent de la tente à présent plongée dans le noir complet. Heureusement que ces trois silhouettes étaient assez visibles pour que Noarfang puisse lancer une attaque discrète mais puissante.

« Hypnose. »

Le bruit sourd qui s'est fait entendre me confirme que l'attaque a bien fonctionné. A partir de maintenant, il faut faire très vite. Décamper. Fuir.

« Merci beaucoup, Houtarou. »

Ces trois mots sortis de la bouche de Shana suffisent à me donner le brin de courage nécessaire à une situation d'urgence comme celle-ci, car s'en aller de cette manière est digne d'être assumé avec toutes mes tripes. Le même courage qu'ont eu ces trois dresseurs de venir fouiller en notre absence.

Trois mots qui me resteront pendant un bon moment car pour une fois, le sentiment d'être devenu une aide de première catégorie s'empare de moi.

« De rien. »

Les préparatifs se sont faits dans la plus grande hâte. Seul un petit mot griffonné par mes soins est posé à côté des trois dresseurs.

 _« Vraiment désolé. Mais Shana n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas une mauvaise impression, mais nous devons partir. Nous sommes pressés. Quelque chose d'important nous attend. De très important. »_

Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. A présent, il faut marcher, sans se retourner, et rallier Lavandia au plus vite. L'étape est fort heureusement aisée et touche rapidement à sa fin. Une pluie de néons nous parvient ! Pas fâché d'arriver. En réalité, mon humeur des derniers jours m'a donné l'impression d'une route bien plus longue qu'elle ne l'est en réalité). En fait, nous n'étions pas si loin que ça ! Nous sommes arrivés en ville avant la tombée du jour. La ville est seulement située de l'autre côté de la forêt que nous avons dû quitter précipitamment, à dix kilomètres seulement. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre départ nous oblige à présent à attendre que le soleil se lève pour ne pas faire une entrée remarquée au Centre Pokémon ou dans un quelconque hôtel. L'attente n'a pas été bien longue, ce qui nous a permis, en attendant, de mettre la situation au clair. En effet, après avoir endormi Shuu, Caitlyn et Black, et surtout après avoir gribouillé un dernier mot à nos hôtes d'un jour, nous avons dû plier bagages au plus vite. Nous nous sommes obligé à courir pour nous éloigner le plus vite possible avant que les trois dresseurs ne se réveillent et s'aperçoivent de notre disparition, ne pouvant apporter que du crédit à leurs doutes. Essoufflés, mais enfin tranquilles, nous nous posons sur un banc près du parc où je me suis entraîné pour mon match contre Ludivine, la championne de Lavandia. Les souvenirs de notre entrevue me reviennent, et surtout le dernier sujet qui avait été abordé. Ludivine avait alors tout simplement refusé de répondre à mes questions concernant les Chutes Tohjo. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me renseigner à son sujet, car la situation à l'époque n'était pas aussi critique qu'elle l'est maintenant. Je n'avais accordé guère d'importance au refus de Ludivine, mais à présent, plus les indices affluent, plus je me rends compte que ce silence est intriguant.

 _En y repensant…_

A l'époque, dans le but de me renseigner sur les champions, je m'étais procuré un magazine qui avait établi diverses hypothèses sur les champions potentiels qui pourraient remplacer Voltaire au poste inoccupé de Lavandia. L'ignorant jusqu'à la rencontre, je n'avais pas prêté attention à Ludivine, qui devait probablement figurer parmi les candidats. La précieuse brochure que j'ai depuis conservé parmi mes affaires, bien que l'article soit obsolète. Dans la hâte, je fouille mon sac mais constate le fascicule à morflé suite au rangement très rapide de mes affaires la nuit passée. Furieux d'avoir abîmé le livre, je me résigne, quitte à ce qu'il soit dans cet état, à le feuilleter toutefois très rapidement et tombe rapidement sur l'article qui concernait l'affaire Voltaire. Plusieurs personnes sont représentées et Ludivine est facilement repérable pour être l'une des seules jeunes à vouloir représenter l'arène. Le texte la mentionnait aussi, mais un passage en particulier attire très rapidement mon attention :

 _« La jeune Ludivine est connue pour avoir fréquenté durant quelques temps Erika et l'arène de Céladopole. Elle a également contribué aux recherches de son grand-père Edouard François, avant de se reconvertir dans les challenges dans les régions d'Hoenn et de Sinnoh. »_

Edouard François. Oui. Bien des choses s'expliquent. Des portes s'ouvrent. Une telle coïncidence est tellement irréaliste, se trouve tout à fait en-dehors de ma limite de crédulité, l'espace de quelques secondes. Mon cerveau doit me jouer des tours, être embrouillé, ce qui s'explique avec tout ce que je vis en ce moment ! Non, à la relecture de cet article, je constate que je n'ai pas rêvé, que c'est bien le nom du célèbre explorateur que j'ai lu. Ce lien, trop beau pour être vrai, tombé du ciel, serait exploitable ! Ludivine, sœur de Simon ? Leur comportement assez similaire et leurs connaissances en matière d'exploration sont, en y réfléchissant et à s'y méprendre, très similaires. Cette relation pourrait nous apprendre plein de choses…

 _Je veux en avoir le cœur net._

« Je crois que nous avons quelque chose à régler ?

― Hhmm ? »

La découverte d'un indice de taille m'a quasiment fait oublier la présence de Shana, pourtant la principale concernée. Mais le manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir et j'ai encore plus de mal à comprendre de quoi elle veut parler jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle souhaite me parler de la discussion que nous avons eue il y a quelques heures. Et encore, j'ai du mal à me remémorer ce dont il est question. Shana m'avait dit quelque chose d'assez étrange, mais j'ai du mal à me remémorer de quoi il s'agissait. La manière dont elle s'était adressée à moi était hors-norme…

« Euh… on ne peut pas reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? Je tombe de sommeil, je suis fatigué.

― Pourtant, tu as quand même dormi cette nuit, contrairement à moi !

― Pour être sincère, non.

― Tu étais malade aussi ?

― Malade, non. Inquiet, oui. Tu permets ? Nous y allons, le soleil commence à apparaître, je pense que nous pouvons aller au Centre Pokémon sans se faire remarquer. »

Je laisse Shana dans notre silence et dans ses questions, car elle ne s'attendait certainement pas après une telle situation à me voir changer de conversation. Mais je suis réellement fatigué et en peu de temps je réalise que les jours à venir seront chargés. Notre conversation peut bien attendre un petit peu. Sur le chemin qui nous conduit au Centre Pokémon, nous croisons déjà les premiers dresseurs matinaux bien décidés, tôt ou tard, à en découdre avec le champion de la ville. Champion que je ne tarderai pas à retrouver, non pour une revanche, mais pour des explications claires et précises, qui vaudront bien un « 3 Pokémon contre 3 ». Au Centre Pokémon je demande deux chambres séparées pour moi et Shana.

« Ah je suis désolée, jeunes gens, mais je n'ai plus qu'une seule chambre de libre ! »

La situation s'annonce plus compliquée que prévu. Le problème n'est pas de loger quelqu'un, il y a bien deux lits séparés dans la chambre. Mais je connais trop bien Shana. Elle n'acceptera jamais de dormir dans une pièce avec quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins s'il s'agit d'un garçon, et surtout pas s'il s'agit de moi. Pourtant, aucune autre solution ne se profil, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour loger à l'hôtel… Je dois donc me résoudre à annoncer la nouvelle à Shana. Délicat, très délicat. Nous ne repartons pas avant demain matin étant donné notre programme et je sens que la journée s'annonce déjà comme de longues heures de conflits stériles. Shana, restée à l'écart, lorgnant sur un Teddiursa accompagné de son dresseur. N'ayant aucune envie de démarrer une conversation ici, je tire Shana de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle se décide à me suivre. Elle renonce à admirer plus longtemps le Pokémon convoité et monte les escaliers en traînant des pieds pour me rejoindre devant la chambre.

« Voilà, Shana, nous dormons ici !

― Euh, tu veux dire que JE dors ici ?

― Non, non. Etant donné l'affluence de dresseurs en cette période, il n'y a plus d'autre chambre de disponible, donc euh… nous n'aurons pas le choix, nous devrons la partager. »

Ma confiance acquise ces derniers temps m'a permis, aussi étonné que je sois, de faire cette –grande– révélation assez rapidement et brièvement. Toutefois, la réponse attendue est assez révélatrice de ce que je craignais.

« Tu veux rire ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Allez, avoue, je sais que tu as besoin de décompresser, mais je n'ai pas envie de rire désolée.

― Pas du tout, Shana, c'est la vérité ! »

Shana, tout de même suspicieuse, redescend en sautant les marches quatre à quatre. Je mets ce moment à profit pour rentrer dans la chambre et m'installer au plus vite unique stratagème qui allait mettre Shana devant le fait accompli. Après m'être rapidement mis en place, je me pose sur le lit et le défait en attendant le retour de mon acolyte. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps puisque j'entends à nouveau des pas précipités dans le couloir, et Shana réapparaît à l'entrée de la chambre, en observant alternativement, moi, puis mes affaires. Le fait est accompli, et rend Shana…larmoyante.

« J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie ! »

Après avoir vainement tenté de la calmer, pour éviter de créer un nouveau scandale en réveillant la moitié des dresseurs qui auraient eu la bonne idée de faire une grasse matinée, je finis par abandonner la partie, mais pas la chambre. Un peu de bon sens et un pain-melon ont suffi à Shana pour calmer sa joie grandissante. Mais elle ne semble pas plus résolue à cohabiter temporairement avec moi dans la même pièce. Ce léger saut d'humeur ne m'a pas redonné la motivation à discuter, sans compter que des draps moelleux m'attendaient. Après m'être plongé sous les couverture sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller, je regarde Shana qui continue à se tenir immobile à l'entrée de la chambre. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle hésite entre venir se reposer également et s'enfuir loin d'ici. Afin de l'obliger à choisir, je me tourne dans l'autre sens, dos à elle, dans l'attente de percevoir un son, indiquant le demi-tour où l'entrée dans la chambre. Cinq, puis dix longues minutes d'attente. Elle semble encore croire que je suis réveillé. Une imitation, pourtant à peine crédible d'un léger ronflement finit par la décider : simulant toujours mes ronflements, j'entends à la suite, les pas, puis le bruit d'une couverture, le craquement du lit, puis à nouveau la couverture : elle se résout à se reposer, même en ma « présence » dans la même pièce. Risquant à stopper mes bruits faussement intempestifs, j'écoute d'éventuels autres bruits, signes de la présence de Shana dans la pièce. Une bataille de remportée, enfin.

« Que dois-je faire ? Que vais-je devenir ? Voilà pratiquement trois mois que je suis ici… je suis prisonnière de cet univers, je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est accepter l'aide d'un autre. J'ai envie de trouver seule la clé de ce mystère, mais en même temps, il y a toujours une présence rassurante à mes côtés. »

Plus rien. Ces quelques murmures prononcés à l'égard de je ne sais qui ont suffi à bouleverser une grande partie de mes pensées. Ce que j'ai entendu fera partie d'un jardin secret dans lequel je n'ai jamais entreposé grandes histoires, par respect pour celle que je protège. Elle-même ne doit pas savoir que j'ai entendu ces paroles. Malgré tout, le secret risque d'être très difficile à garder, bien qu'une telle révélation risquerait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Conserver ce silence m'est insurmontable car jamais un tel secret ne m'était parvenu. Je me sens mal à l'aise maintenant que j'ai entendu ces paroles, car je sais à présent que je me trouve exactement dans la même situation : trop centré sur moi-même, je n'avais pas remarqué au départ cette similitude avec ma propre condition. Une présence rassurante…cette phrase me fait tellement chaud au cœur que la première chose qui me vient est de consoler Shana. Je me ravise à la dernière seconde, me rappelant que je ne suis pas censé avoir écouté ces aveux.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je dois me reposer. Du moins, essayer de me reposer, car il n'est pas certain que les heures à venir seront de tout repos. En l'espace d'un temps, plein de nouveaux éléments me trottent en tête. Après m'être assez inquiété cette nuit, le sommeil me gagne facilement. Seules les cloches indiquant midi me tirent de mes draps. En rouvrant les yeux, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que j'ai dormi plusieurs heures. Je reprends peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. En me retournant, je constate que Shana est toujours en train de dormir. Je revis exactement la même scène qu'il y a quelques jours : l'horloge biologique de Shana est complètement déréglée par ses tracas. Ne dormant pratiquement jamais, même de nuit, la voilà qui se met à se reposer même en journée. Voilà le signe d'une grande fatigue, bien au-delà de l'effort physique. La maladie l'a bien terrassée mais il est évident que l'effort psychologique fourni n'est pas hors de cause. Je crains que la situation ne devienne plus urgente que prévue. Je me décide donc à me lever afin d'aller immédiatement voir Ludivine. Il faut que j'en sache plus, rapidement. Un dernier regard en direction de Shana et je quitte la pièce. Elle a le sommeil facile en ce moment, quelle chance… Je prends un morceau de papier et un crayon au vol et note un petit mot afin qu'il n'y ait aucune inquiétude. Vient le moment que j'attends depuis l'étrange découverte. En consultant les horaires d'ouverture et de disponibilité du champion, je constate que je tombe pile à un moment où Ludivine ne fait pas de matchs. Je demande donc à la voir très rapidement et fort heureusement on m'amène assez rapidement au « bureau » du champion. Ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir en-dehors des matchs de compétition, je peux m'assurer qu'il s'agit, comme partout, plus d'une remise que d'un vrai bureau. Or, en arrivant dans celui de Ludivine, n'importe qui aurait eu l'impression de pénétrer dans le bureau du PDG de la Sylphe SARL de Safrania. Un bureau soigneusement rangé et étincelant, des tableaux aux milles variétés et couleurs ornaient le mur. Seul détail troublant, dernier signe encore de l'ancienne présence de Voltaire en ces lieux, est celle de cartons entassés dans un coin, contenant un nombre impressionnant de pièces mécaniques.

« Bonjour, Houtarou. »

Les traits ont creusé son visage depuis notre dernière rencontre, laissant transparaître un air très grave comme je ne lui ai jamais connu par le passé. Lors de notre première rencontre, elle affichait tout le temps à un grand sourire naturel, si ce n'est à un moment, celui où nous nous sommes quittés.

 _Cette austérité, je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Elle ne me dit absolument rien qui vaille._

« Bonjour…

― Assied-toi, je t'en prie. »

Le malaise me gagne et me transperce de toutes parts. Une impression de vide se forme à côté de moi. Où est donc Shana ? J'ai besoin d'elle.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, et je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, par rapport à ce qu'on avait dit la dernière fois. Non, je ne parle pas de prise de conscience. Mais, peu après ton départ, j'ai été contacté par une personne que tu connais très bien.

― Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre frère ?

― Comment sais-tu que… ?

― Tout simplement car je me tiens quand même au courant des dernières nouvelles qui circulent ?

― Soit. Oui, c'est bien Simon qui m'a contacté récemment pour me parler d'un jeune dresseur et d'une fille qui avaient quitté Lavandia. Il me demande si je les ai rencontrés. La description rapide de ces deux personnes m'a finalement permis de vous remettre sans problème. N'étant jamais au courant des missions que mène mon frère, je me suis quand même posée beaucoup de questions sur la raison de cet appel. Il a fini par me parler un peu de vous deux, et je sais à présent pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question sur les chutes Tohjo lors de notre après-match.

― Vous savez pourquoi ?

― Pas précisément. Mais je sais que tu mènes une quête d'importance capitale en rapport avec ton amie. Au fait, où est-elle ?

― Je ne crois pas que cela puisse vous regarder. »

 _Prudence._

« Bien. J'ai une question à te poser : qu'est-ce que Shana a de si particulier pour que vous soyez ensemble ?

― Pardon ?

― Simon et toi semblez la regarder comme si elle était entourée d'un aura surnaturel, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous menez une quête si importante pour être suivie par un Ranger.

― Désolé, mais je ne peux pas en parler.

― Très bien et bien je vais demander conseil à Simon alors. »

Je la vois décrocher machinalement le combiné et composer le numéro qui la mettrait surement en liaison avec Simon.

« Allô ?

― Simon ! J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite !

― Mais tu vas arrêter un peu Ludivine ? Tu me harcèles tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles des deux gamins !

― Justement, j'en ai un dans mon bureau.

― Je bosse, tu veux pas me rappeler à un autre moment ?

― Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle a de particulier cette fille !

― Je te le répète, JE NE PEUX PAS TE LE DIRE ! Nous sommes soumis à un secret professionnel ! Je t'ai déjà dit des choses qui pourraient déjà me coûter ma place ! Désolé, mais il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Ah, et à propos de choses importantes, passe-moi celui qui est avec toi. J'ai à lui parler. En privé, de préférence. »

La championne se résigne à me tendre le combiné du téléphone, cette fois sans me lancer un seul regard. En arrivant à Lavandia, j'étais à mille lieues de penser qu'une conversation avec Simon serait à l'ordre du jour. Je me souviens encore trop bien de notre dernière discussion, terminée sur une question sans réponse. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler, tellement de questions défilent en ce moment. Avant de répondre à mon interlocuteur, je prends soin de désactiver le mode haut-parleur, puisque la discussion se veut confidentielle.

« Bonjour, Simon.

― Houtarou. Content de t'avoir à l'appareil. Ludivine nous entend ?

― Non, c'est bon.

― D'accord. Depuis ton dernier appel, je peux t'assurer que je me porte beaucoup mieux. J'ai repris mes activités récemment. Maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter. Je ne peux pas te révéler ma position, car je suis censé être en mission actuellement. Ce que je vais te dire EST EXTRÊMEMENT important. J'ai conscience que je ne vous ai pas été d'une grande aide jusqu'à présent. Mais je me suis rattrapé depuis. Tu sais à présent que j'avais un grand-père explorateur, que j'ai aidé dans ses recherches. Si je ne t'avais rien dit au départ, c'est bien parce que j'avais honte de mes échecs. Mais en réalisant que ne pas vous aider était encore plus honteux, je me suis ravisé. Je ne disposais que de cette piste toute idiote concernant les Chutes Tohjo. Si tu as lu le livre que je t'ai offert, tu as sans doute vu le passage qui concerne cette caverne. Je me suis renseigné de mon côté, en fouillant dans les souvenirs de mon aïeul, et j'ai découvert des éléments qui me assez importants pour que je t'en fasse mention. En l'occurrence, des photos. Je ne peux bien évidemment pas te les montrer puisque je ne peux pas te révéler l'endroit où je suis. Toutefois, je peux te les décrire. La plupart sont des photos de l'autel où reposait l'objet dont fait mention mon grand-père. Elles ne devraient pas t'intéresser. Au contraire, j'ai trouvé une photo particulièrement intéressante, sur les inscriptions portées dans la grotte. Elles sont partiellement illisibles, je n'ai pas pu tout déchiffrer, mais je te donne tout de même les fragments lisibles. Ecoute-bien… »

Jamais mon ouïe n'a été aussi mise à l'épreuve. Je me concentre afin de ne pas manquer une miette des paroles de Simon, sous le regard houleux de Ludivine qui attendait à l'extérieur du bureau mais qui m'observait attentivement. Chaque bruit parasite semble avoir été amplifié. La rue à l'extérieure, pourtant très calme, m'a paru être un boulevard un vendredi soir.

 _« Celui qui deviendra le meilleur…ouvera la clé du…des Zarbi…ainsi, le…sacré apparaîtra. »_

Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé entre la révélation de cette phrase et mon retour au Centre Pokémon. Ma tête remue dans tous les sens ces paroles qui ont pourtant une signification, qui DOIVENT en avoir une. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans la chambre que mon esprit a dû se préoccuper d'autre chose que de ce nouveau mystère. Shana se tient debout face à moi, prête à partir. Face à mon étonnement, les explications de mon amie ont été très claires et rapides claires : nous étions suivis. Shuu, Black et Caitlyn s'étaient, selon les dires de Shana, arrêtés en ville. Inutile de lui demander si elle ne s'est pas trompé, ils sont reconnaissables entre mille. Sans tarder, j'emballe également mes affaires, afin de reprendre la route le plus vite possible. Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière nuit vraiment reposante. Une chose est sûre, la suivante ne le sera pas.

Avant de partir, j'écris les quelques mots qui m'ont été proférés. De cette manière, je ne suis pas sûr de les oublier. Une nouvelle fois, l'aventure continue, un fragment du puzzle en plus.

Une rafale d'événements plus ou moins inattendus qui m'arrivent en pleine figure, au point de me demander si ce que je vis est bien ma réalité. Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce sont bien les dernières maisons de Lavandia que je vois disparaître au loin. Nous avons repris la route, et je n'en sais encore que trop peu. Une fois assez éloignés de la ville et du risque de rencontre Shuu et ses compagnons, nous avons pu improviser une petite halte, ce qui laisse du temps à Shana pour m'expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence. Alors qu'elle se dirigerait vers l'arène pour me rejoindre à mon entrevue avec la championne et improbable sœur de Simon, elle voit dans une rue adjacente trois personnes difficiles à éviter, rencontrées à peine la veille. Se faisant discrète, elle a pu surprendre leur conversation qui portait bel et bien sur nous – à croire que nous sommes devenus le centre du monde depuis peu –. En réalités, ils avaient très bien deviné que nous reviendrions en ville et nous y cherchaient sans relâche. N'ayant pas eu la simple idée de chercher d'abord au Centre Pokémon, ils nous ont laissé ainsi le temps nécessaire pour plier bagages. Mais la rancune devait être présente si nos trois anciens acolytes fouillent dans nos affaires avec autant d'énergie. Ayant eu toutes les révélations faites par Shana, je raconte à mon tour ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon entretien avec Ludivine, puis Simon. Hormis l'étrange phrase prononcée par le Ranger, j'ai eu du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et si d'autres éléments importants il y a eu. Je me suis donc forcé à recommencer plusieurs fois mon récit, même si le plus important est dit. Puis, progressivement, je me remémore d'autres détails déduis après le coup de fil de Simon. Je me souviens qu'après avoir raccroché, j'ai eu une dispute avec Ludivine. Ce n'était plus la même, elle semblait…différente. Au lieu d'une championne enjouée, déterminée comme je l'ai découverte la première fois, elle était cette fois-ci froide, sans sentiments. Déjà lors de nos retrouvailles, son sourire forcée ne traduisait plus aucun plaisir. Elle ne s'intéressait plus à moi, mais uniquement à Shana et à ses hypothétiques pouvoirs. J'ai répondu sèchement que ce sont des affaires qui ne concernaient qu'elle, moi et Simon. Son propre frère lui a recommandé la discrétion sur cette affaire. N'ayant plus d'affaire à traiter avec la championne, j'ai voulu quitter les lieux sans tarder, mais Ludivine a voulu m'en empêcher avec l'aide de ses Pokémon. Si mes réflexes et ma maigre capacité d'anticipation n'avaient pas été saisis sur le champ, un nouveau duel aurait eu lieu contre cette férue des Pokémon plante. Une nouvelle course à travers la ville s'est imposée, jusqu'à reprendre mon calme à quelques mètres du Centre Pokémon, avec une seule phrase en tête : « _Celui qui deviendra le meilleur…ouvera la clé du…des Zarbi…ainsi le…sacré apparaîtra._ ». Une phrase répétée de nombreuses fois, pour être absolument sûr de ne pas l'oublier.

 _Une maigre piste, mais une piste quand même._

Zarbi, un Pokémon empli de mystère. Capable à lui seul de représenter le Mystère même. Autant que les circonstances qui m'ont mené à la capture d'un de ces Pokémon. J'étais en excursion sur l'île 7, à son extrémité sud. Dans mes lointains souvenirs, lorsque nous avons débarqué sur un des îlots qui se trouvaient à proximité, je me suis perdu dans les ruines. Il y en avait plein là-dedans, ils avaient tous des formes bizarres. Au départ, j'avais peur. Oh, il faut dire que j'avais seulement dix ans à l'époque. Mais l'un de ces Pokémon semblait plus attiré par ma présence que les autres. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu retrouver mes parents, évidemment très inquiets pour moi. Cinq années se sont écoulées. Il restait alors une semaine avant mon départ pour la région de Kanto, où je comptais aller pour participer à mon premier tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon et surtout ma première virée en solitaire le temps d'une année. Ce jour-là, il faisait magnifiquement beau, je profitais des derniers moments de bon temps que je passais dans mon village natal. Puis il est apparu je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. Ce Zarbi en forme de D m'a retrouvé et tout de suite les souvenirs d'une périlleuse aventure me sont revenus. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ce Pokémon a parcouru pour me retrouver, et encore moins la raison, surtout après tant d'années d'absence et une petite heure passée avec lui. Mais une heure oh combien intense ! Une chose est certaine : tout comme lors de notre rencontre, Zarbi m'a été d'une énorme aide, malgré son unique attaque Puissance Cachée. Il semblerait bien qu'une fois de plus il ne faillira pas à sa réputation.

Impossible de décrire précisément le « cri » qu'émet un Zarbi, pour peu qu'on puisse parler d'un cri, mais sa présence me rassure, alors qu'elle n'aurait pu paraître qu'anodine en d'autres circonstances. Je possède un Zarbi, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Une bouffée de fierté monte en moi. De plus en plus, je me rends compte que je suis celui qui doit accomplir une tâche importante ! Il m'en faut à peine plus pour penser au mot « élu ».

Bon, je m'emporte un peu trop. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois mener exactement. Ma seule certitude est de me rendre, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, dans les contrées profondes aux frontières de Kanto et Johto. Mon Zarbi me servira, voilà encore une certitude, et sa relation avec la possibilité d'un autre monde est mise en place. Il ne me manque plus qu'à devenir le meilleur. Meilleur dresseur, certainement. De toute manière, c'est le seul objectif que je peux espérer atteindre pour le moment. Participer à la Ligue, gagner à la compétition, avec départ immédiat pour Johto avec Shana, quoi qu'il arrive. Mon hypothèse ne pourra se confirmer qu'à ce moment. Peut-être. L'objectif semble encore loin d'être atteint, mais avec quatre badges en poche, je suis à la moitié de mon parcours et incroyable que cela puisse paraître, toujours dans les temps que je me suis fixé bien avant ma rencontre surréaliste de Poivressel !

Par contre, il n'est plus question de retourner sur Clémenti-Ville, comme je l'avais prévu il y a encore quelques jours. Un tel détour nous ferait perdre trop de temps en cas de pépin. D'autres arènes se trouveront sur notre route, mes plans peuvent donc être modifiés en cas de soucis. A présent, Cimetronelle est dans ma ligne de mire. Toutefois, le chemin est encore long avant d'y parvenir car il s'agit d'une des villes septentrionales de la région, située au cœur d'une vaste forêt, la plus grande réserve de la région et où seule une mince population a l'autorisation d'y vivre, en l'occurrence la petite centaine d'habitants de cette « ville-tribu ». Plus aucun obstacle de taille ne se profile, ou presque : mon seul et dernier souci reste Shana. Elle accumule les problèmes malgré elle en plus de ses soucis personnels, la voilà traquée par plusieurs personnes, qui au départ n'ont aucun lien proche avec nos soucis. Une responsabilité de plus à porter au fil des jours.

Une journée entière est passée, sans histoire notable. Un jour de repos qui nous a permis de regagner des forces, du moins qui m'a permis de mieux reprendre la route. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas de mon amie, qui sombre de plus en plus dans une forme de dépression assez inquiétante. Je n'ai plus besoin de Coudlangue pour le constater. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, elle est restée enfermée la moitié du temps à pleurer dans notre chambre au Centre Pokémon. Je constate d'ailleurs que depuis le dernier épisode à Lavandia, elle ne se prive même plus de montrer ses sentiments en public. Je n'ai pas envie de dire que je m'en fiche complètement mais cette situation commence à devenir vraiment inquiétante. C'est uniquement en début de soirée que je me rappelle avoir promis une discussion avec Shana à propos de ses révélations sur son rêve d'un soir. Je ne sais pas si le moment est bien choisi, mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer l'hypocrite en lui cachant des choses, alors qu'elle a été sincère avec moi depuis le début. Pourtant, jusqu'à devant sa porte, j'hésite énormément.

 _Plus la peine de faire machine arrière._

 _Toc, toc, toc._

« Qui…c'est ?

― C'est moi, Houtarou… »

Quelques bruits de pas précipités, une serrure qui se déverrouille et je retrouve Shana les yeux biens rouges. Elle n'a ainsi pas arrêté de l'après-midi… et moi qui la pensait forte, courageuse, quoi qu'il arrive. Un roc bravant tous les vents.

 _Le traumatisme est arrivé._

« Voilà, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on continue notre discussion de l'autre nuit…

― Oui, franchement parle-en moi, ça me ferait du bien…

― Ah ? Ben tu pouvais me le rappeler, je t'en aurais parlé tout de suite !

― Ce n'est pas grave. Commence, je t'en prie.

― En fait, j'ai vécu des rêves tout aussi étranges, mais bien avant celui que tu as fait il y a peu.

― Raconte-les-moi.

― Je dois tout d'abord t'avouer que le contexte est tout aussi étrange. Le premier de ces rêves remonte à décembre, après notre départ de Lavandia. Je pensais m'être tout simplement réveillé, mais en vérité, j'étais comme… si je n'étais pas moi-même. Je me trouvais au même endroit que là où nous nous trouvions en réalité, puis soudain, par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je suis rentré dans la tente.

― Je ne m'en souviens pas !

― C'est un rêve, je te le rappelle. Bref, nous étions tous les deux, on a discuté, je ne sais plus de quoi mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça, j'ai tellement honte, ne m'en veux pas.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Eh bien, dans ce rêve, ou devrais-je dire ce cauchemar, quelque chose nous a poussé à…

― NON ! Ne me dis pas que nous nous sommes emb…

― …rassés, si. »

 _Elle n'en saurait rien, et je pourrai vivre ma vie de dresseur tranquillement._

 _Promesse rompue._

Une promesse que je n'ai pas été capable de tenir à moi-même. Mais tant pis, j'ai la conscience tranquille et j'ai été honnête, pour une fois. Je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences. Mais un lourd silence remplace les mots tranchés de mon acolyte. Ce n'est pas le premier que je subis, et surement pas le dernier. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est de plonger mon regard dans les yeux de Shana, qui, sans grande surprise de ma part, semble à vrai dire, anéantie. En me parlant, ses propres yeux observent le néant.

« Tu as autre chose à me dire, d'autres rêves du genre ?

― Non, c'était le seul aussi poussé, les autres étaient de moindre importance. Il y en avait un avec Stella, mais il n'a guère d'importance.

― Merci beaucoup Houtarou, pour ta sincérité.

― Pardon ?

― Je viens de le dire, tu as été franc, et tu as visiblement pris ton courage à deux mains pour me le dire. L'honnêteté est une valeur qui se perd. Beaucoup ont peur. Tu as su surmonter ta peur et affronter tes démons.

― Eh bien, euh…merci. Je dois t'avouer que je suis surpris d'entendre ça. Mais si tu le prends bien tant mieux ! J'avais peur que ça parte mal, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite…

― Au moins, nous en savons plus... Ces rêves ne sont pas le fruit du hasard.

― Que veux-tu dire par là ?

― Les rêves ne peuvent pas être maîtrisés, aux rares exceptions des rêves lucides. De plus, il s'agit de songes en rapport avec des événements vraiment quelconques, et non avec des éléments importants de notre voyage. Ni pour moi, ni pour toi. Je ne veux pas parler de connexion, mais il y a quelque chose qui fait que nous soyons amenés à faire ces rêves, et pour un but précis. Cette raison et ce but, je les ignore…

― Wahou, là tu m'impressionnes !

― Merci, mais…j'aimerais rester seule.

― D'accord. On se revoit en bas, à plus tard ! »

Un tel soulagement ne peut représenter pour moi que le sentiment le plus heureux qu'il m'ait été donné de ressentir depuis des semaines ! Je ne cherche même pas d'explication à ce qu'il vient de se dérouler, mais une chose est sûre : vider son sac, le remède parfait ! Le bonheur ressenti est tel qu'un besoin urgent d'en parler avec quelqu'un se fait sentir ! Il ne peut pas y avoir mille personnes au monde à l'heure actuelle qui puisse partager mon bonheur. C'est pour cette raison qu'une fois dehors, je sors une Pokéball : celle de Coudlangue. J'ai l'impression de ramener un vieil ami. Un ami à qui je pourrais exprimer bien des choses, une présence rassurante, à qui je pourrais me confier.

« Toi, Houtarou, tu as quelque chose de bien à m'annoncer !

― Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content. Je trouve de quoi avancer pour aider Shana, je lui avoue des situations pas très faciles à révéler, et tout s'est magnifiquement bien passé !

― Que tu crois.

― Pardon ?

― Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à savoir. Ça ne t'étonne donc pas que Shana ait réagi aussi bien à tes propos alors que je t'ai bien dit qu'elle était friable en ce moment ? Tu n'es pas surpris que sa réaction soit aux antipodes de celle que tu craignais voir survenir, alors que tu es loin d'être le dernier des idiots ?

― Ben, si…

― Elle est toujours friable, tu as dû le constater. Des gens qu'elle aime lui manquent, j'espère en tout cas que tu ne lui as rien raconté en rapport avec ça.

― Ben, justement, si…

― Elle ne veut pas cacher sa tristesse, son désarroi, mais nul ne fait doute qu'elle t'en veut.

― Elle m'a pourtant assuré que j'étais vraiment sincère, et qu'elle appréciait ça…

― Je la connais trop bien via les discussions que nous avons eues. Pas autant que tu devrais la connaître, je le concède. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de te dire en face que tu la dégoûtes en ayant dit ce que tu as dit. Elle est tiraillée entre ce sentiment et celui de te faire du mal, en raison de tous les efforts que tu as fournis pour lui donner les armes pour s'en sortir. Ah oui, et autre chose…

― Quoi ?

― Je t'ai déjà dit que venir me parler alors que Shana pourrait nous voir est vraiment déconseillé.

― Ah oui, désolé, heureusement qu'elle ne nous a pas vu. Merci pour le retour à la réalité…

― Désolé pour toi, Houtarou. »

Je rappelle alors Coudlangue, mais à peine fais-je un pas dans l'autre sens que j'aperçois une fenêtre se refermer violemment. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris conscience de qui se trouvait à cet endroit il y a un instant que je n'ai pu constater qu'avec un grand malaise l'ampleur de ma bêtise.

 _Digne des plus grands gaffeurs._

J'ai perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes toute la chaleur qui m'habitait. J'ai tout juste pu refaire mon chemin pour remonter dans la chambre. Ce n'est qu'en tambourinant sur la porte que Shana a bien daigné me répondre.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

― Ecoute-moi au moins…

― Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ?

― Mais tu aurais pu au moins me le dire si ce que je t'ai raconté t'as rendu malheureuse, j'aurais parfaitement compris !

― Il n'empêche que tu veux tout savoir sur moi. J'avais confiance en toi, mais ça ne semble pas réciproque. Tu me déçois énormément !

― Mais il n'y a pas de mauvaise intention ! Je veux t'aider plus que tout ! »

 _L'enfer est aussi pavé de bonnes intentions._

Plus aucune réponse. Inutile d'insister sur l'horrible soirée qui suit. Préférant m'isoler un bon moment pour réfléchir sur la portée de mes actes, j'en arrive à remettre en cause tous les plans qui auraient dû permettre à notre voyage de devenir un périple sans histoire. Les heures restent longues, très longues, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me cerne. Le moment est venu de rejoindre notre chambre commune. Vu l'heure qu'il est, Shana doit dormir. Fort heureusement, elle n'a pas oublié d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte. Visiblement, elle n'est pas restée coincée dans la chambre tout le long de la soirée. Après m'être glissé dans mon lit, j'observe une dernière fois la silhouette sombre de cette fille plongée dans son sommeil, rêvant d'un monde meilleur, plus juste, où tous ses amis seraient présents.

 _Sans moi._

* * *

 _Cela devait arriver un jour. Je cherche tout le temps à fuir la pensée de vous revoir, car cela me fait beaucoup de mal. Mais pourtant, tout me rattrape. Je n'arrive pas à tenir le coup. Encore ce soir, Houtarou m'a raconté un rêve particulièrement…heureux, horrible. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, mais ça me trouble terriblement._

 _Houtarou sait ce qu'il fait, il m'a beaucoup aidé. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je ne serais pas revenu chez moi, mais je ne pense pas que je serais resté en ce monde non plus. Toutefois…il y a des moments où il faut s'émanciper et trouver vite et le mieux possible la clé du mystère. J'ai tellement envie de vous revoir..._

 _Il est temps d'y aller. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire de lui faire des discours, mais j'ai créé assez de soucis pour que Houtarou s'occupe davantage de moi. Je l'ai assez tourmenté et il risque de s'attacher à moi. Je commence même à me demander si ce n'est pas le cas…_

 _Merci pour tout Houtarou. Tu m'as été d'une énorme aide, même s'il existe des moments toujours difficiles comme ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Pour mon bien, pour le tien, il est mieux que l'on se sépare. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu pourras mieux dormir maintenant, comme tu le fais à présent._

 _Je prends mes quelques affaires, et je continue ma route._

 _Si le hasard veut qu'on se revoie un jour, à très bientôt. Sinon, adieu._

* * *

 _Le ciel est bleu, une solide couche de neige s'est emparée des lieux. Une magnifique journée s'annonce._


	11. La libération

Chapitre 11 – La libération

Comment se rendre compte que deux mois ne représentent rien dans une vie. Un grand moment de solitude profond dès l'instant où j'ai saisi la triste vérité de la disparition de Shana. Autant la situation est dramatique pour la jeune fille qui est à présent livrée à elle-même et pitoyable de mon point de vue, autant le sentiment qui m'habite est particulier, bien loin de la dépression qui aurait pu m'attaquer de plein fouet.

* * *

« Qui…qui…qui êtes-vous ? Que…que me…voulez-vous ? »

* * *

Ce sont les premières paroles qu'il m'avait été permis d'entendre de sa part. Je ne me souviens plus exactement des détails de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque. Je me remémore rapidement quelques images : celles de ruelles sombres, de cris, d'un Pokémon capturé. Puis le katana qui m'avait fichu la frousse. Tiens, j'ai envie d'en rire maintenant, quelle dérision ! Mais je me demande toujours comment j'ai aussi bien réagi lorsque de ma première rencontre avec Shana. Pourtant, les premiers contacts ont été bien plus difficiles que ce que les événements survenus récemment. Certains mystères restent compliqués à résoudre, et il est certain que celui-là ne le sera jamais.

Un court moment je ressens encore les embruns me fouettant le visage sur le ferry reliant Myokara à Poivressel. Puis ces embruns laissent une froide place à un perpétuel brouillard qui règne autour de Lavandia. L'aventure ne faisait alors que véritablement commencer, mais correspondait déjà au début des ennuis. Ce combat mouvementé avec un loubard, l'arrivée à Lavandia et la rencontre avec Ludivine, les premières révélations sur le véritable caractère de Shana… tant d'éléments qui ont contribué à m'ouvrir petit à petit, à prendre conscience des relents d'un orgueil passé. Une nouvelle période a débuté, celle où nous nous mettions à nous cerner l'un l'autre. J'ai beau essayer de m'en défaire mais ce rêve de la tente me revient constamment, comme s'il avait contribué à nous avancer, alors qu'il a été le fruit de mes secrets des semaines durant. Et depuis que j'ai eu cette fameuse discussion avec Shana à propos des rêves, j'ai une toute autre vision de la situation. Je n'ai pas fait ces songes par simple hasard, tout comme elle.

« Tu as mal dormi Houtarou ? »

Elle s'était inquiétée pour moi le matin même. Je ne savais pas que nous arrivions aussi tôt à éprouver de l'inquiétude pour l'autre. Une multitude de sentiments que je discerne beaucoup mieux qu'au moment des faits. Maintenant que je me les remémore…je réalise que beaucoup de moments à forts sentiments ont suivi. L'époque de Vermilava a été une période très forte en sentiments et une telle concentration en rebondissements si importants a fait que je n'ai retenu que le plus notable, en laissant de côté les détails. L'arrivée temporaire de Stella au sein de notre équipe, notre arrivée à Vermilava, l'épisode terrifiant des sources chaudes que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier, au point de reléguer le match d'arène au rang de la banalité la plus ridicule. Rien qu'en y repensant, un frisson de honte me traverse. Mais au final, dois-je avoir encore répugner à penser à un tel évènement sachant que l'autre protagoniste n'est déjà probablement plus de ce monde ? D'ailleurs, elle a failli disparaître bien plus rapidement. Si je dois prendre en compte les nouveaux songes de ces derniers jours, celui qu'elle a vécu, mais surtout sa maladie, je trouve qu'on a échappé de manière très miraculeuse à de multiples dangers. Un bilan très positif. Pourquoi parler de bilan, dans le fond ? La question est idiote, j'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli ma mission, alors qu'en réalité elle ne sera jamais achevée. A présent seul, et tout ce que je peux réaliser pour le moment est la conquête des badges que je m'étais fixée, bien que dernièrement ma seule motivation de continuer dans cette lancée ait été ma quête parallèle menée en compagnie de Shana. A présent, je n'ai plus goût à grand-chose, si ce n'est vagabonder çà et là le voyage a été et sera toujours pour moi le rempart contre l'ennui.

 _Les objectifs vont changer._

A présent, son absence provoque en moi une énorme frustration, celle de ne pas avoir accompli ce qui devait être accompli, et surtout de ne pas avoir vécu ce que j'aurais encore voulu vivre avec elle. Cette privation m'empêche à présent de parcourir le moindre kilomètre à présent, même par goût au voyage. J'observe d'un œil morne la cour dans laquelle j'avais annoncé il y a encore quelques heures mon enthousiasme à révéler certains de mes secrets à Shana. A présent, je revois et considère ce lieu uniquement comme le théâtre d'une énorme bourde qui nous a coûté cher.

 _Impardonnable_.

A cause de moi, Shana est partie. Et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me faire éternellement à l'idée que je suis responsable de cette histoire. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai envie de pleurer. Malgré mon égoïsme ambiant, j'ai toujours été doté de traits de caractère très sensibles et instables. Je l'étais avant de rencontrer Shana, mais son contact a anesthésié des sentiments profonds de douleur intérieur. A présent qu'elle n'est plus là, l'anesthésie a cessé, les effets estompés resurgissent de plus belle, la douleur amplifiée.

Que m'arrive-t-il ? A y repenser, je n'ai plus eu cette terrible sensation depuis ma pitoyable défaite à la Ligue Indigo. Du moins, il ne s'agit pas du même sentiment de tristesse. Ne serait-ce qu'une raison liée à mes possibilités. J'avais perdu à la Ligue Indigo, mais rien ne m'a empêché de poursuivre ma quête et tenter une nouvelle fois de parvenir au trophée de la Ligue… Ici, le trophée a tout simplement disparu, sans deuxième possibilité de le remporter. Un trophée précieux que j'avais envie de conserver, de chouchouter jusqu'au moment où il doit être rendu à celui auquel il appartient, son, ou plutôt ses propriétaires respectifs. Mais le trophée a disparu, dérobé, arraché à ma bienveillance. Un trésor inestimable…

C'est la deuxième soirée passée dans le même Centre. Jamais je ne suis resté deux journées consécutives au même endroit depuis mon tout premier voyage. Mon appétit ne trouve aucun sens, et mes yeux ne font que se plonger sur la place vide qui me fait face. Les éternels pains-melons me manquent déjà…

 _Pourquoi autant y penser ?_

Je ne devrais pas tant y songer, alors que je me suis si souvent plains que cette aventure constituait plus un fardeau que de moments de plaisir. Et pourtant, j'ai commencé il y a peu à me lasser de cette aventure, mais pas de Shana, laissant progressivement cette habitude à la supporter dans les moindres problèmes. Même dans des épreuves beaucoup plus compliquées, j'ai commencé à être autonome vis-à-vis de Shana. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, impossible de se sentir plus démuni, incapable de me prendre en main.

« Je peux m'asseoir là ? »

Difficile de m'arracher plus brutalement de mes pensées. Une jeune fille me regarde d'un air interdit et s'est aperçue que je ne n'ai pas remarqué sa présence tout de suite.

« Heu, oui, bien sûr… »

Entendant un vague remerciement, je replonge aussi net là où je m'étais arrêté. Même si cela me fait du mal d'y penser, j'éprouve un étrange sentiment de me perdre dans ces souvenirs encore un peu, pour mesurer l'ampleur des conséquences qui me pèsent. Ce qui est passé est passé, mais j'éprouve un certain confort à m'y blottir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Mais la nouvelle présence installée près de moi me trouble, créé des interférences. Shana a disparu non seulement de ce monde, mais également de mes pensées. Je l'ai déjà en partie oubliée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Mais qui est cette inconnue, à la fin ? Pourquoi veut-elle tout savoir est-ce que je lui demande si elle va bien, elle ? On le voit bien que je ne fais pas la fête !

Non. Je m'emporte. Elle ne sait rien. Elle est innocente, ne connait pas les malheurs qu'un dresseur comme moi doit affronter à cet instant. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit, mais même le fait d'avoir pensé du mal d'elle me donne envie de vomir de honte. Je devrais m'en excuser verbalement même si je n'ai formulé que des pensées. Elle ne fait que s'inquiéter de mon état physique sans doute pitoyable.

« Ben, non pas tellement… »

Je veux bien admettre que je ne vais pas bien, mais comment expliquer la situation qui me rend hors d'état ? Elle me prendrait directement un idiot. La même impression que lorsque j'ai été amené à raconter mon histoire à Simon. Ce sentiment d'être perçu comme un fou. Et il y a de quoi le penser ! Qui sait si je ne me suis pas inventé tout cette histoire au final ? Une Shana qui n'aurait existé que dans mon délire et mes désirs profonds. J'ai maintenant l'impression d'être revenu à zéro, de revenir en ce mois de novembre où tout a débuté.

« J'ai perdu une de mes plus chères amies. »

Un air obligatoirement attristé se dessine chez mon interlocutrice, mais dont je ne sais que faire pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Elle m'insupporte. Les compassions que peuvent éprouver les autres à mon égard m'indiffèrent totalement. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai besoin de me soulager de ce boulet… mais il n'est pas aussi difficile à enlever. Pourtant, j'y suis bien parvenu lorsque j'ai comté mes rêves à Shana, mais quelque chose me bloque.

 _Je dois me surpasser._

« Je l'ai vue partir tôt ce matin. »

A moitié avachi sur la table, je relève brusquement ma tête, manquant de peu de fracasser celle d'une personne mangeant derrière moi.

« Pardon ?

― Je te le répète, je l'ai vu partir très tôt dans la matinée.

― Tu l'as vue ?

― A vrai dire, ma chambre est attenante à la vôtre et j'ai entendue hier soir une violente dispute. J'avais remarqué par la suite qu'il s'agissait de toi et de ton amie.

― Mais comment sais-tu que c'est elle qui est partie ce matin ?

― Je ne sais pas si le hasard fait bien les choses, mais je me suis réveillée très tôt ce matin. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, mais ce n'était plus totalement la nuit. J'ai entendu du mouvement dans votre chambre. Intriguée et curieuse de nature, je dois l'avouer, j'ai entrouvert ma porte afin de mieux percevoir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai vu la porte de ta chambre s'ouvrir. Je m'attendais à voir deux personnes sortir, mais je n'ai vu qu'elle. Elle marchait, tranquillement. Elle avait disparu au coin du couloir, puis j'ai entendu des pas précipités dans les escaliers, puis plus rien. Le calme était retombé. Je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder dans la cour depuis ma fenêtre…

― Et comment avait-elle l'air ?

― Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai vu que de dos. Au vu de ses pas dans le couloir, détendue, ou du moins essayant de l'être. Elle n'a même pas senti qu'on l'observait, donc quelque chose devait la préoccuper. La discrétion n'est pas mon fort. »

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Si Shana est partie, il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons : soit elle a voulu couper les ponts avec moi après notre dispute de la veille, soit elle a tout bonnement disparu de cette Terre après son départ et qu'elle a senti son départ sans vouloir me voir affronter cette épreuve de la séparation. J'essaie de me faire une raison pour que ce ne soit seulement qu'un départ précipité, imaginé à la suite d'un coup de tête, mais les événements et ce témoignage ne jouent pas en la faveur de cette possibilité. Si Shana est effectivement partie sur un simple coup de sang, elle serait revenue dans la journée. Pas qu'elle change souvent d'avis, qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, mais je me rappellerai toujours cette phrase qu'elle avait une fois prononcée, me croyant endormi : _« Il y a toujours une présence rassurante à mes côtés. »_. Elle ne l'aurait pas quitté ainsi, surtout que la dispute d'hier n'était que partie des nombreux désaccords, accrochages que nous avons eus en quantité en l'espace de quelques semaines. Un de plus, un de moins, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé à notre voyage ? Rien. L'hypothèse la plus vérifiable reste donc sa disparition pure et simple. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y résoudre, mais je me suis obligé à garder les pieds sur Terre, même dans les pires moments.

« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?

― Non, merci, ce n'est pas la peine…

― Tu avais l'air de l'apprécier énormément…

― Forcément.

― Jusqu'à me demander si tu ne l'aimais pas. »

Le choc fut tout aussi brutal que si j'avais vu apparaître devant moi le spectre de Stella, revenue hanter mes souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop.

« CA NE TE REGARDE PAS !

― Dé…désolée, je ne voulais pas…

― Je te laisse. Hors de ma vue et bonne soirée. »

Sous les yeux ébahis des autres personnes se trouvant dans la cafétéria, je quitte celle-ci, retenant ma colère et ma douleur qui n'allaient pas tarder à éclater. Je suis retourné rapidement dans ma chambre, pestant contre moi-même et ceux qui essayaient de m'aider. Non, ces derniers ne sont pas coupables. Ils ne m'ont rien fait qui puisse justifier mon attitude envers eux.

La nuit est contre toute attente beaucoup plus reposante. Du moins, si elle ne m'a pas porté conseil comme le dit le proverbe, elle m'a au moins permis de me calmer. A présent, je dois aussi m'en aller, sans véritable objectif pour la journée à venir. Le départ si précipité de Shana m'a condamné temporairement à rester ici, mais ne pouvant plus rien faire pour elle, je dois à présent partir.

Je rassemble mes dernières affaires. Une carte, de la nourriture. Un livre. Et ce petit papier coincé à l'intérieur, où sont notés ces quelques mots qui ne me seront finalement plus d'aucune utilité. J'hésite. Dois-je conserver les vestiges d'une quête passée, ou les abandonner en ce lieu symbolique ? A vrai dire, si seuls les songes me tourmentent et me rappellent les souvenirs, les livres sont comme une évasion qui pourrait permettre la concrétisation de ces rêves. Il ne s'agit plus d'un tourment, mais d'une deuxième réalité. Après cette mûre réflexion, je repose mes affaires dans mon sac.

Elle a tout emmené : les pains-melons, la tente, les couvertures. Ce que je lui avais offert malgré ses premières réticences. Elle découvrait alors à peine mon univers.

Je croise encore quelques personnes m'ayant aperçu la veille lorsque je quitte la cafétéria, mais leur regard inquiet ne me cause guère plus de soucis que j'en ai accumulé en quelques heures. Le souvenir lointain et douloureux des regards houleux de la grande avenue de Poivressel ne sont qu'un nuage de souvenirs n'ayant plus de sens. Dans la cour, je me retourne et regarde une dernière fois la fenêtre de notre chambre. Celle de nos adieux. La dernière fois, c'était avec consternation et peine.

 _La séparation n'est qu'un sentier tortueux vers la libération._

La pluie tombe sans arrêt durant trois jours et il n'y a aucune habitation dans les environs. Je n'ai pas plus aperçu de présence humaine durant cette période. Il faut admettre que la route menant à Cimetronelle est encore très longue et très peu fréquentée de par son climat, les dresseurs étant quittes à faire un détour conséquent par le Mont Memoria. J'ai préféré choisir l'option la moins facile, non par courage, mais plutôt par besoin de remettre les mains dans le cambouis et de m'offrir une bonne claque. Rien de tel qu'un bon retour à la réalité pour me faire oublier tous les doutes que j'ai eus le lendemain du départ de Shana. Le sentiment de vie qui m'habite est également visé. Un sentiment de vide qui n'est pas nouveau, mais qui peut être compensé par une activité continue. Lutter constamment sous une pluie torrentielle m'occupe au moins et me fait oublier le dégoût qui m'habite. Je regrette même d'avoir attendu un jour de plus au Centre Pokémon, car, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas perdu goût au voyage. Je pense toujours autant à mes Pokémon et me passionne toujours autant de l'aventure que je vis. A présent, je rêve à nouveau de ce badge qui m'attend à Cimetronelle.

Fichu temps, mais pleinement assumé. Pas que je déteste la pluie, au contraire, mais elle m'oblige à récupérer le précieux temps que je perds à chaque fois que je dois me résoudre à trouver un abri pour effectuer quelques exercices avec mes Pokémon. Le reste de la semaine n'a été guère meilleure : la seule chose qui a changé radicalement, c'est que j'ai enfin rencontré d'autres dresseurs sur mon chemin. Malheureusement, je n'ai eu guère le temps de leur proposer un combat. Ils avaient l'air bien pressés, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par le diable. Je n'ai pas tardé à connaître la raison de cette agitation. En effet, les sols environnements sont très friables dans la région, ce qui occasionne lors des intempéries de violentes coulées de boue et de nombreux dégâts dans les environs, ce qui rend l'endroit peu sûr et surtout inhabité. Toutefois, le paysage qui s'offre à mes yeux est loin d'être banal. De nombreux ravages se sont produits récemment dans les environs : flore détruite et déplacement massif de Pokémon, alors que la saison des grandes migrations n'est pas encore arrivée. Fort heureusement, aucune victime humaine ne serait à déplorer. Mais le phénomène a attiré de nombreuses personnes, et je ne suis pas étonné de rencontrer plusieurs Rangers venus étudier la catastrophe de plus près. Pris d'une curiosité indécente, je m'approche de manière innocente et entend alors la discussion de deux des secouristes. Tout en passant à côté d'eux, je grappille un morceau de leur conversation.

« …et ils sont allés voir près du lac où se trouvent les Barpau ?

― Rien d'anormal n'a été signalé là-bas.

― Tu vas voir que le chef va encore nous sermonner pour l'avoir envoyé pour rien ! »

Il ne m'a jamais été donné l'occasion de voir des Barpau, et la curiosité me pousse à faire un plus grand détour pour aller aux abords du lac en question. Il se trouve à proximité, mais une demi-heure de marche supplémentaire m'a été nécessaire pour arriver sur le rivage. Il ne se trouve personne de ce côté du plan d'eau mais une silhouette se profile au loin. Assez loin pour pousser ma curiosité à me faire marcher quinze minutes supplémentaires à la rencontre de cet inconnu, sans doute un local, si l'on pouvait effectivement avoir la chance de rencontrer des Barpau. Le brouillard m'empêche de percevoir exactement où se trouve cette personne, jusqu'à la manquer de peu. Un portrait se dessine peu à peu.

« S'il vous plait ? »

Je vois l'ombre se retourner, même si je ne parviens toujours pas à distinguer clairement son visage. Ce n'est qu'en m'avançant de quelques pas que je reconnais alors la chevelure folle, le visage gravé par les aventures, de la dernière personne que j'aurais souhaité rencontrer.

« Décidément, on ne peut plus lutter contre le hasard. Quoi qu'il fasse, nous finirons toujours pas nous rencontrer.

― Bah, si je n'avais pas entendu deux de vos collègues parler du lac, je ne serais pas venu perdre mon temps ici. Votre hasard, j'adore le provoquer.

― Les Barpau, je suppose ? Tu es en admiration pour eux, ou tout simplement avide de voir leur évolution ?

― A vrai dire, je n'ai pas pensé à Milobellus en venant ici.

― Mais au fait Houtarou, où est Shana ?

― Elle est…

― Ah, si elle a préféré t'attendre dans un Centre ou un refuge, ce n'est pas grave. Nous aurons l'occasion à nouveau de nous rencontrer. »

Il n'y a pas de Centre Pokémon ou de refuge à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Simon semble l'avoir oublié, tout autant qu'il m'a bien coupé la parole. Déjà que le nom prononcé me provoque énormément de peine, une violente envie de cracher à la figure du Ranger pour cet affront m'a pris. Une seule chose m'a retenu de commettre un acte qui n'aurait qu'aggravé la situation : notre dernière entrevue, si je peux la qualifier ainsi. Il s'agit d'un coup de téléphone, mais qui m'en a appris énormément. Enfin, m'en AVAIT appris énormément. Tout cela ne me sert plus à rien à présent.

 _A rien._

 _Des ruines, des bribes de vieux souvenirs._

Une brève conversation, au cours de laquelle j'ai soigneusement détourné les mentions de Shana, s'est conclue sur une invitation de Simon à le suivre « à un endroit très intéressants » qui me permettraient de découvrir bien des choses. C'est avec un accord à peine réticent de ma part que son Gallame se charge de nous téléporter. Mon interrogation sur le lieu où nous devons aller est comblée par un indice : nous allons franchir des dizaines, voire des centaines de kilomètres. D'un paysage gris et sans intérêt, je suis passé à un endroit d'une luminosité sans égale. Etant trempé jusqu'aux os, il m'a fallu quelques secondes tout de même pour réaliser que je me trouve bien dans un bâtiment et plus sous le climat désastreux des zones marécageuses dans lesquelles je progressais.

« Simon ! Vous n'êtes pas censé être en mission ? »

Une jeune femme accourt vers nous, assez inquiète.

« Non, non, tout va bien, les dégâts sont assez limités apparemment, les autres sont encore sur le terrain, je leur ai dit que j'en avais pour un moment. J'y retournerai. »

La jeune assistante, l'air perplexe, retourne d'où elle est venue par une des grandes portes qui dominaient le hall, immaculé d'un blanc trop propre à mon goût. Aucune fenêtre ne donne sur l'extérieur, et les nombreux spots lumineux qui traversent la grande pièce ne cessent de m'éblouir. Voilà bien quelques jours que je n'ai pas vu un rayon de soleil. Ne connaissant pas du tout l'endroit, il m'est impossible de déterminer si des averses continuent de s'abattre à l'extérieur. Impossible également de me positionner ou de relier cet endroit à quelque chose de connu. Seule certitude : il s'agit d'une base Ranger. Pendant un court instant je me suis même cru retourné à Poivressel. Un brusque mouvement vers la gauche : non, je ne suis pas revenu dans le temps. Shana n'est pas là. Je rougis en silence, prenant honte de mon réflexe. Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations… Et puis même, l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement est bien plus imposant, immense. Ce grand hall est beaucoup plus lumineux que celui que j'ai connu à Poivressel.

« Où sommes-nous ?

― Dans une base Ranger, à ce que je sache.

― Oui, mais elle où se situe-t-elle ?

― Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Cette base des Rangers est classifiée top secrète au niveau de la région Hoenn et seuls les Rangers connaissent sa position. Je peux juste te dire que c'est d'ici que j'ai eu la conversation téléphonique avec toi. Il s'agit non seulement de la plus cachée, mais aussi de la plus importante des bases Ranger. C'est ici que toutes les informations sont centralisées. Tu comprends donc pourquoi je préfère qu'on change de conversation. Viens plutôt avec moi. »

Ma curiosité atteint son plus haut point, mais je renonce finalement à occuper mon esprit sur la localisation de la base. Ce que Simon est sur le point de me dire ou me montrer suscite bien plus ma curiosité. Ce n'est qu'avoir traversé un très long couloir que Simon m'emmène dans un autre secteur, dans les sous-sols. La luminosité qui traversait chaque cellule de mon corps a de nouveau laissé place à un environnement complètement opaque. La sensation de sécurité brièvement acquise m'a de nouveau quitté. Après une nouvelle succession de couloirs, nous nous arrêtons devant une antique porte donnant sur une pièce sans âge, qui n'a semble-t-il plus été occupée depuis le siècle passé. S'y empilent de vieux cartons, des Cap sticks hors d'usage, des paperasses qui menacent de s'écrouler à tout moment. Pendant un court instant j'ai cru me retrouver dans le bureau de Ludivine, mais Simon se contente, en silence, de récupérer une boîte, manquant de faire écrouler sur nous la pile de Cap sticks. Le Ranger ne m'a plus dit un mot depuis notre arrivée ce mutisme soudain m'offre un sentiment d'insécurité grandissant. Après avoir quitté cet endroit bien peu chaleureux, Simon m'emmène dans un des nombreux bureaux situés dans les étages, surement le sien. Il est tout à fait à l'image de celui que j'avais vu à Poivressel : du désordre dans tous les sens, un peu comme la remise où nous étions il y a quelques instants. Un contraste tout aussi saisissant avec l'homme franc qui m'a été permis d'entendre il y a encore quelques jours.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait balader dans tout le bâtiment, mais j'aimerais te donner quelque chose, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'offrir plus tôt. Comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre dernière conversation, il s'agit de souvenirs de mon grand-père. »

Un silence s'installe. Une envie violente de répliquer me prend de crier au visage de Simon que je ne veux plus en parler : Shana n'est PLUS LA. Rien que le fait d'y penser… Simon est l'une des rares personnes à connaître notre histoire et cette rencontre est une occasion rêvée de vider mon sac, quel qu'en soit le moyen. Tiraillé entre ce besoin et la soif d'apprendre ce que le Ranger compte me montrer, je me décide à puiser dans mes réserves de patience. Tout en sachant que si ce que j'allais découvrir est décisif, ma frustration pourrait dépasser une limite dangereuse.

« Houtarou ?

― Hein ? Heu ouioui… »

Soucieux, Simon sort un amas d'objets du carton : des photos, des cartes topographiques parmi lesquelles je reconnais une des îles Sevii, des Pokéball qui n'ont jamais servi, une casquette, d'autres papiers, bref, le kit parfait de l'aventurier. Me remémorant les souvenirs de notre dernière discussion, je me souviens que Simon faisait mention de clichés. C'est donc tout naturellement que mes yeux pointent vers les quelques clichés situés sur le coin de la table.

« Eh bien, tu attends quoi pour les prendre ? »

Je ne me suis pas fait prier pour m'en emparer et même si je sais qu'elles ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité, je les observe avec avidité. En tout et pour tout, uniquement quatre photographies. Pourtant, chaque détail de l'image devait être scruté. Je dois en tirer une conclusion ! Mais ces clichés représentaient uniquement une grotte, ses différentes cavités. Des instantanés d'assez mauvaise qualité, de surcroît. Bref, rien de palpitant et qui aurait pu servir à elle, celle dont je n'arrive même plus à prononcer le nom.

« Mais à quoi riment ces photos ?

― Ce sont des photos prises lors de l'expédition de mon grand-père aux Chutes Tohjo, je t'en avais pourtant parlé !

― Mais elles sont censé me…nous servir à quoi ?

― Tu comptes aller aux Chutes Tohjo un jour ou l'autre ? La pauvre Shana, si tu la fais patienter de la sorte !

― Eh bien justement…

― Justement quoi ? Je te propose qu'on aille en parler avec elle, car je m'inquiète vraiment, tu n'as pas l'air tranquille ! »

Simon se lève et se prépare à quitter le bureau.

 _Tant pis._

« Pas la peine d'aller lui parler.

― Et pourquoi ça ?

― Car elle n'est plus avec moi.

― Pardon ?

― Elle a disparu il y a quelques jours et tout porte à croire…qu'elle n'est plus…de ce monde. »

J'ai eu énormément de mal à conclure ma dernière phrase, car une fois de plus, mon cœur s'est retrouvé quelque part au niveau de mon estomac, sans pourtant manquer de détermination. La perte de quelqu'un qui m'est si proche et si lointain en même temps me cause un véritable traumatisme à chaque fois que j'y pense ou que j'en parle. Mais Simon le sait, maintenant. Calmement, le Ranger retourne derrière son bureau tout en gardant un œil sur moi, comme pour me jauger. D'un mouvement souple et raide à la fois, il se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil. Sa réaction reste imprévisible. Les reproches ne me suscitent aucune crainte. Mais continuer à me parler des minutes durant de cette fille, je ne le supporterais plus. D'un autre côté, je n'ai aucune envie d'engager un nouvel éclat de colère. Depuis ma dernière expérience au Centre Pokémon, je n'ai plus fait de véritables rencontres, et même si j'ai moins pensé à mes expériences passées, tout risque d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

― Parce que vous ne m'en avez pas laissé l'occasion ?

― Bien. Maintenant je vais te poser une question. Vu que Sha…

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ?

― Dis-moi ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux ? »

Le même cauchemar revient encore et encore, car cette question m'a été posée nombre de fois, par nombre de personnes la réponse n'a jamais été claire, et ne le sera sans doute jamais. Au contraire, elle a souvent fait tourner une situation banale en une catastrophe irréversible. Immobile, je ne me concentre plus sur Simon mais uniquement sur la question posée et sur la réponse à donner. Chaque mot compte. Aussi Simon a beaucoup de patience, car une ou deux minutes durant seuls les bruits provenant du couloir étaient perceptibles.

« Je vois. Tu n'as pas envie de le dire. Mais pourtant, le cas de ton amie est unique, et j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses : comment vous viviez, quelles étaient vos relations...

― Mais pourquoi vous avez tous besoin de connaître ces informations qui ne regardent que nous deux ?

― A vrai dire, ce métier de Ranger me plait, mais ici à Hoenn, je ne suis considéré que comme simple pion. Le poste que j'occupais auparavant à Johto n'a jamais été valorisé, même si je collabore avec nombre de personnes et que j'ai gagné dans les échelons récemment. Je travaille de plus en plus, mais toujours dans l'ombre, sans avoir plus de reconnaissance. La popularité m'intéresse ! J'ai donc discuté avec un cercle de psychiatres de ton cas, et ils seraient très intéressés de te voir.

― Vous avez parlé à d'autres personnes de moi et Shana ? »

 _Des psychiatres._

J'ai prononcé son nom, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Le dégoût s'empare de moi. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Ainsi Simon nous compare à de vulgaires sujets bons à disséquer ? Je n'ai jamais eu de rejet pour ces personnes, mais elles ne devraient rien à voir avec cette histoire. Shana est ouvertement assimilée à une simple cobaye…

Je comprends maintenant la précipitation de Simon à vouloir voir Shana.

« Une occasion pareille ne se présente qu'une fois voyons ! Je vais enfin être reconnu comme celui qui a côtoyé celle « qui vient d'un autre monde » ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?

― Vous êtes écœurant. Bien au-delà de mes espérances.

― J'étais sûr que tu n'adhèrerais pas. D'où mes précautions pour être sûr d'être sur ta route et de t'emmener ici, à l'abri des regards. Ce n'est pas grave, il est trop tard ! Et tu peux mentir comme tu l'as déjà fait, je retrouverai Shana !

― Comme bon vous semble. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à me faire de ce côté-là. Perdez seulement votre temps à des bêtises. Pour ma part, j'en ai largement entendu aujourd'hui. Au revoir.

― Tu comptes t'en aller comme ça ? J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible. »

A partir du moment où Simon m'a livré ses noirs desseins, il était certain qu'il ne me laisserait pas quitter ces lieux aussi facilement. Ayant vu clair dans son jeu, malgré la multitude de désagréables sensations qui me livrent aux portes de l'évanouissement, je dois quitter les lieux. En position de faiblesse et ne connaissant pas du tout le moyen de quitter ces lieux, j'opte par le moyen le plus simple, du moins par le moyen qui nous a permis d'arriver ici, c'est-à-dire la téléportation. Le Ranger ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à ce que j'use de la même technique. Ludivine ne lui a sans doute pas tout livré à mon sujet. Leur dernière conversation n'a pas été des plus cordiales, dirait-on. Le temps d'appeler Xatu, de partir, et le mauvais temps se rabat au-dessus de ma tête.

 _Douche froide, dans tous les sens du terme._

Je ne suis pas retourné près du lac, mais un peu plus au nord, afin d'éviter le contact autres Rangers, qui ont été sans doute prévenus rapidement de ma disparition, officiellement de mon évasion. Il n'est pas impossible de penser que j'ai été accompagné à la base pour un interrogatoire poussé, en qualité de suspect dans une affaire quelconque. En attendant, j'en ai trop entendu aujourd'hui. Inutile de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il faut fuir. J'en ai marre, et quitte à redevenir égoïste, j'aurais largement préféré ne pas avoir rencontré Shana. Même absente, elle m'apporte encore des ennuis. Un point positif : l'un des derniers ponts qui me reliait à elle a été détruit. Il n'en reste que des miettes.

En admettant que Simon concentre ses recherches sur Shana et non sur moi. Il doit être obstiné à croire que je lui ai menti en disant que je suis seul depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'aime pas le sourire sadique qu'il a proféré. Dernière image que j'ai de la seconde juste avant mon départ. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Shana aurait mieux fait de rester auprès de moi, je le sens…

 _J'invente plein de raisons pour qu'elle reste auprès de moi._

Ah Shana, même partie, tu fais encore l'objet de la convoitise de toutes les personnes qui t'ont connue.

La pluie n'a cessé de tomber, et au fil des jours, les paysages se suivent mais finissent toujours par se ressembler. J'étais persuadé dans un premier temps que cette météo pourrie me rendait maussade, mais avec du recul, je constate que la monotonie que prend cette aventure me déplait au plus haut point. Alors que je pensais la quitter bien facilement, elle continue de m'accompagner.

La pluie est forte, mais elle ne m'empêche pas de jeter un coup d'œil sur la vallée qui serpentait sous mes yeux. De l'autre côté de cette vallée, par-dessus cette autre chaîne de montagne, se trouverait le Mont Memoria, d'après les indications récoltées. Une fois que j'aurai gagné à l'arène de Cimetronelle, j'irai bien faire y un tour. Aucun de mes proches n'y repose, mais un tel lieu ne peut convenir que pour rendre un petit hommage à Shana. Différentes étapes se sont succédé depuis sa disparition. Tout d'abord, le refus d'accepter la situation. Ensuite, une journée entière de mutisme complet traduisant un désespoir sans fond. Puis, la résignation, synonyme de fatalité, est apparue et a pris ses quartiers. Le destin ne fait aucun cadeau. Ces adieux seraient loin d'être parfaits, j'en conviens. Lors de mes grands moments, je les imaginais assez grandioses, que chacun prendrait sur lui pour éprouver de la tristesse. Mon seul compagnon serait une certaine forme d'hypocrisie, de départ en cachette. Ma frustration s'est accentuée en conséquence.

Des éclairs jaillissent. Tiens, c'est étrange, il y en a que très rarement au mois de janvier, d'autant plus que cette zone traverse peu de périodes propices aux orages. Au contraire, le climat convient parfaitement à celui d'un hiver rude. Les températures ont chuté depuis une semaine et la progression est de plus en plus difficile. De nombreuses heures sont passées à l'abri d'une nature qui reste impitoyable pour qui ne l'apprivoise pas un minimum. J'approche d'une forêt, ce qui n'arrange pas la situation. L'orage redouble de violence et me voilà obligé à contourner la forêt afin de prendre le moins de risques possibles. La vallée aperçue plus tôt ne semble pas très peuplée.

Par chance, ma route comprend un refuge situé à proximité l'idée de contourner la forêt s'est révélée bonne. Je me précipite vers cet abri tombé à pic. Une fois au sec, je regarde autour de moi et vois un tabouret caché sous une minuscule table. Le mobilier est sommaire mais suffisant. Je saisis la chaise et me jette dessus, éreinté mais content de cette pause improvisée. En consultant ma montre, je constate que la journée est loin d'être terminée : il est 15 heures 30. Or, ce sale temps n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. De plus, les orages ont tendance à se concentrer dans les massifs en fond de vallée. Le répit se prolonge, autant sortir mes Pokémon. Noarfang, Corboss, Coudlangue, Zarbi et Xatu. C'est à ce moment que je constate une chose qui ne m'a pourtant pas frappé ces derniers jours : j'ai oublié de récupérer Ramoloss. Ma distraction est surement due à l'agitation des évènements, un profond abattement couplé au climat morose. Il va donc falloir que j'y songe en arrivant au prochain Centre Pokémon. A vrai dire, il s'est produit tellement de choses que même le départ de Mimigal a été obscurci.

 _Le temps à l'extérieur aussi. Il n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer._

 _Je suis sûr que chez elle, il doit y avoir un temps magnifique._

* * *

Le soleil est au beau fixe ! Mais cela m'importe peu, car la route est sans doute encore longue. Peu m'importe le temps qu'il fait ou qu'il allait faire, deux mots seuls résonnent dans ma tête : « Chutes » et « Tohjo ». Mais un seul gros obstacle se dresse : où se situent ces fameuses chutes ? Houtarou mentionnait souvent une autre région, et à comprendre ce qu'il racontait, il fallait traverser les océans pour parvenir à destination. Bah, peu importe, pour un passager clandestin de plus ou de moins…

D'ailleurs, que devient-il ? Voilà plus d'une semaine que nous nous sommes, si j'ose dire, séparés. Est-il content ou effondré à l'heure qu'il est ? Inutile de croire qu'il s'est réjoui de s'apercevoir que j'avais disparu, mais si ça se trouve, il s'est depuis fait à l'idée que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui. Il n'aurait pas accepté que je lui fasse un coup pareil. Il s'est trop lié à moi, c'est une évidence, mais je ne connais pas sa réaction en ce moment. Peut-être retourne-t-il terre et mer.

Oh et puis mince, si je suis partie, c'est aussi pour être tranquille, pour que je puisse accomplir ma quête plus rapidement ! Je n'ai pas à regretter mes actes ! Oublions tout ça !

Tiens, du monde. Ce sont les premières personnes que je croise depuis quelques jours. L'endroit est désert. Mais n'ayons l'air de rien, et tout ira bien. Comment doit se comporter quelqu'un de « normal » dans ce monde, au fait ? Je n'ai jamais fait attention comment… Houtarou réagissait. Déjà, mon katana est-il bien caché ? Oui, c'est bon, sous mon manteau. Allez, je prends un air indifférent, et tout se passera bien. Les voilà qui s'approchent. Ce sont deux garçons, ils ont l'air bien bavard. Ils ne s'occuperont pas de moi. Pas de panique !

« Eh, toi ! »

 _Oups._

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

― Dresseuse, non ? Pour un match Pokémon en double, tu es partante ? »

 _Re-oups. Pas de Pokémon dans l'équipe._

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Houtarou aurait su comment réagir. Il aurait accepté sans aucun doute et aurait pu par la même occasion me sortir de ce pétrin. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas réalisé de vrai match. Il ne me reste plus qu'à inventer un mensonge.

« Pas le temps, désolée, je ne voyage pas et je dois rentrer chez mes parents avant la tombée de la nuit !

― Mais il n'y a pas un village à des kilomètres à la ronde d'ici !

― Au revoir. »

Mon physique de petite fille, même si je paraissais le même âge que ces garçons, m'aide énormément : je peux mentir plus facilement même si je vaux largement mieux qu'une enfant de dix ans. Les deux garçons, avant de poursuivre leur route, ne manquent pas de me détailler avec suspicion, mais tant pis, le mensonge est passé, le danger également, c'est ce qui compte. J'espère juste ne pas trop souvent rencontrer cette situation, pour limiter les mensonges. Autant rester discrète et parler avec le moins de personnes possible. Mais je vais devoir me résoudre à faire des recherches moi-même si je veux atteindre l'autre région et cette grotte. Bah je verrai bien, je n'y suis pas encore, tout simplement car il n'y a rien dans ces contrées perdues. Comment je vais faire, mince ? Je ne sais pas où je vais, je sais seulement pourquoi j'y vais. Je dois d'abord me renseigner sur le meilleur moyen de parvenir à destination. Un port, évidemment. La ville où je suis arrivée avait un port. Elle aurait été l'idéal. Inutile d'y penser, à présent, j'y serais trop visible. D'un autre côté, je ne connais rien de cet endroit et je n'ai même pas eu la bête idée de piquer une carte à Houtarou ou au Centre Pokémon. Quelle idiote ! Je verrai bien chez les prochaines personnes que je rencontrerai, tant pis pour la discrétion.

 _Il y a urgence._

La nuit tombe, il va falloir s'arrêter. Je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres j'ai parcouru aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir quasiment rien fichu !

La tente est prête, cachée dans un endroit bien isolé, personne ne viendra s'aventurer ici. Bon, où ai-je mise mes pains-melons ? Je meurs de faim ! Mince, il en reste un seul. Il va falloir que j'en cherche. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent non plus ! En résumé, dans la hâte du départ, je n'ai songé à récupérer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu subvenir à mes besoins élémentaires dans l'anonymat le plus total. Je commence vraiment à regretter d'être partie de la sorte. Et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est Houtarou qui supervisait tout le temps nos achats, l'organisation du voyage. J'ai quasiment toujours vécu à ses crochets, en réalité ! Je ne le constate que maintenant, seule, et plus que dans le besoin ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je trouve le moyen de me retrouver encore plus seule et éloignée de ceux que j'apprécie ? Pour une fois, par ma faute ! Sale coup de tête. Au lieu de me protéger, je me suis rendue encore plus vulnérable.

Ce pain-melon est vraiment délicieux, mais je vais devoir en profiter un maximum. Celui-ci va être le dernier que je mangerai avant un bon moment… Plus de nourriture, plus de guide, plein de regrets, et rêvasser sous cette tente me rappelle maintenant tous les moments où j'étais dépendante, mais en sécurité. Nous progressions très lentement, ce qui m'agaçait, mais nous avancions en sachant où aller. Les remords s'accumulent, ce qui ne me correspond absolument pas. Cet univers agit bizarrement sur moi et commence à me mettre une trop grande pression. Tous mes sentiments, mes sensations sont en passe de se dérégler. Je n'éprouve plus les mêmes impressions qu'il y a deux-trois mois. Qu'en sera-t-il le jour où je retournerai chez moi ? Il est possible que cette aventure m'ait profondément modifié. Je ne verrai peut-être plus mes amis de la même manière. Et eux, comment me verraient-ils ? Yuji agirait-il de la même manière avec moi ? Et d'ailleurs, cet idiot, que fait-il en ce moment ? Est-il à ma recherche, où continue-t-il sa vie tranquillement ? Tout comme Houtarou, il s'est sans doute déjà accoutumé à mon absence. Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le savoir, j'ai maintenant l'impression que tout le monde s'en fiche de moi ! J'ai peur qu'en revenant, plus personne ne me prête d'attention. Enfin, faudrait-il déjà que je revienne, mais quand j'y pense, j'étais seule au moment où ce Tomogara m'a envoyé ici. Peut-être que ce phénomène n'a eu aucune influence sur les autres. Il n'y a que moi qui ait subi. Mais la situation fait que personne ne m'a retrouvé, ou du moins m'a fait savoir sa présence dans ce monde, ne peut que faire peur ! Si la situation dure, il n'est pas impossible que les pouvoirs provoqués par ce Tomogara ne trouvent aucune parade, et je serai alors condamnée à vivre ici. Comment survivre alors ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si j'étais encore accompagnée, mon ancien acolyte m'aurait sûrement guidé et conseillé, avec la générosité qui le caractérise. On m'aurait appris à avoir un Pokémon, à l'entraîner, à vivre avec lui, à voyager avec lui. Mon nouveau statut de dresseuse m'aurait aidé. Ou de coordinatrice, tiens ! J'ai adoré ces concours auxquels j'ai assisté avec Houtarou. En somme, c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir toutes les belles choses qu'il y avait à voir, et que notre périple serait moins éprouvant mentalement. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il avait raison, j'ai souffert et lui aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il souffre toujours autant maintenant que je ne suis plus là. Peut-être qu'après tout, je n'étais pas d'une grande importance à ses yeux. En même temps, j'avais clairement établi qu'il ne devait pas plus s'attacher à moi et qu'au contraire il devait m'oublier. Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir de ce côté-là, c'était ma propre volonté. Mais la possibilité d'un coup de sang me hante toujours. La peur de regretter mes actes.

Des cris de Pokémon retentissent à l'extérieur. Maintenant que j'y pense, aucune de ces bêtes ne m'a approché, et pourtant j'en ai croisé par dizaines, souvent en horde. J'en reconnaissais certains que Houtarou me faisait connaître, mais d'autres m'étaient totalement inconnus. Il y avait pas mal de petits chiens gris dans le coin, mais ils avaient l'air d'autant plus féroces. Mais bizarrement, alors que je devais être une cible assez vulnérable pour tous ces Pokémon, aucun n'était à moins de dix mètres de moi. Sans le vouloir, je provoque l'appréhension chez les autres, malgré mon apparence physique classique. Avec un caractère renfermé sûrement, mais on ne le repère pas aussi facilement. J'ai toujours eu de la facilité à cacher mes véritables sentiments. De plus, mon arme est constamment dissimulée sous mon manteau, personne ne devrait la voir ! Ces bêtes doivent avoir un sixième sens…

Il y a décidément trop d'éléments que je ne suis pas parvenue à comprendre de ce monde. Je ne suis pas préparée à y demeurer longtemps. Toutes ces péripéties qui ne m'approchent en rien de mes véritables amis me grignotent le moral chaque jour et j'en suis déjà à m'imaginer les pires situations, les hypothèses les plus improbables, mais aussi les plus difficiles à supporter. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi le contrecoup de cette décision ne survient que maintenant. La semaine passée était si tranquille ! Je ne m'inquiétais pour personne, ni pour moi, ni pour Houtarou, ni pour Yuji. J'ai besoin de conseils. Non pour retrouver les autres, mais sur le plan moral, je ne sais pas plus où j'en suis. Et Alastor, qui a disparu je ne sais où. A-t-il disparu au sein du Tomogara pour l'éternité ? Si c'est le cas, je n'ai même pas envie d'en mesurer les conséquences. Il serait alors quasiment mieux que je reste en exil. Et je reviens sur la question du comment je survivrai ici. Tout revient à cette question.

 _A croire que je suis vraiment condamnée à rester ici pour toujours._

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas prêté attention à la nuit qui tombe. Un vent froid survole les hautes herbes dehors, perceptible de l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire : dormir, en espérant qu'il n'y ait plus jamais une soirée comme celle-ci, à se morfondre dans les moindres et horribles possibilités.

* * *

« Un de nos informateurs a entendu deux dresseurs parler d'une gamine qui se dirigeait vers Cimetronelle, mais en contournant la montagne. Tout laisse supposer qu'elle empruntera la route 120 pour y parvenir.

― Parfait, nous allons bientôt savoir s'il s'agit d'elle… »

* * *

Je suis parti très tôt ce matin, encore plus que d'habitude. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais la nuit a été catastrophique. Autant ne pas perdre de temps, j'ai hâte d'atteindre la prochaine ville !

« Heu…salut ? »

Je me retourne brusquement. Une voix féminine m'a fait sursauter. Une seconde plus et mon katana se retrouvait entre mes mains. J'ai donc déjà retrouvé certains de mes réflexes, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Quelqu'un se trouve un peu plus loin derrière moi. J'ignore ce qu'elle me veut, mais je me prépare à l'éventualité d'un nouveau match Pokémon. Suspicieuse, je dévisage la nouvelle venue qui semble étonnée de mon comportement farouche.

« Tu as l'air perdue.

―Et alors ?

― Ben…je pourrais surement t'aider, non ?

― Je veux juste atteindre la ville la plus proche.

― Il y en a une pas loin, on peut faire ce petit bout de chemin ensemble si tu veux ! »

Je ne peux en aucun cas pas refuser cette aubaine. Pas mal de problèmes matériels allaient être résolus ! Cachant mon renfrognement passé, j'esquisse un large sourire et fais connaissance avec la fille.

« Bref. Je m'appelle Lisa. »


	12. Quêtes parallèles

Chapitre 12 – Quêtes parallèles

Tersannes est la plus proche ville du Mont Memoria, d'après les indications qui m'ont été données. J'ai vaguement entendu parler de cet endroit mais après quelques questions lancées au hasard, j'ai pu me faire une idée de l'endroit qui constituera mon prochain objectif. En effet, Lisa m'a indiqué qu'à partir du Mont Memoria l'on pouvait se rendre à deux endroits différents : en allant vers l'ouest, vers Cimetronelle, nom m'évoque vaguement un nom entendu récemment, sans que je parvienne à me rappeler où… En continuant vers l'est, Nenucrique se trouve en bout de course. De cette ville maritime, de nombreux navires partent d'Hoenn pour effectuer des liaisons avec les autres régions.

C'est en arrivant à Tersannes que je me suis rendu compte combien il était facile de se procurer des informations, alors que je n'avais jamais prêté attention à mon environnement par le passé. Dès notre arrivée en ville, j'ai longuement insisté pour chercher des renseignements sur la géographie des différentes régions de ce monde. J'en suis donc ressorti avec une carte, et par chance, je suis non seulement parvenu à retrouver le nom de la région où se trouvent les chutes Tohjo, mais également d'avoir un regard plus éclairé sur l'endroit. A présent, jamais l'objectif d'arriver sur les terres de Johto n'a été aussi proche. Maintenant que mon but est bien défini, il me faut partir le plus rapidement possible. Lisa est bien gentille, elle m'a aidé, mais il faut que je parte, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connait pas ma situation. Pas envie d'en reparler encore une fois, cela m'a causé assez d'ennuis ! Et j'ai pris conscience après… avoir quitté la précédente personne que laisser les autres tranquilles est une valeur plus sûre que la torture psychologique que je leur provoque. J'ai causé assez de dégâts sur une seule personne, pas la peine d'en produire ailleurs… C'est la dernière chose qui me torturera, temporairement, après mon départ. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai laissé des traces probablement indélébiles derrière moi. Même si j'y pense beaucoup moins au cours de ces derniers jours, cela arrive encore que des flashs me rappellent combien de bêtises j'ai pu commettre.

Lisa m'annonce qu'un concours aura lieu en ville le lendemain, mais en plein air cette fois-ci. Comme il est rare d'en voir ! Les températures négatives ont incité les organisateurs à imaginer ce concept de concours dans des conditions difficiles. J'ai longuement hésité à y assister car malgré ma faim de rejoindre Johto et surtout mon univers au plus vite, j'ai tout de même envie de profiter une ultime fois d'un concours Pokémon. Si je n'y vais pas, je connaîtrai sans doute un pire sentiment de frustration que je ne pourrai résoudre autre part qu'ici. Rien que d'y penser, une boule s'installe confortablement dans mon estomac. Il faut que je me calme et en même temps. Ne pas foncer, ne pas se précipiter, penser à tout…

Toute la volonté du monde n'aurait pas suffi à lutter contre les dizaines d'images me reviennent par bribes. Des souvenirs lointains d'un autre univers où je me vois seule, admirative devant tant de beauté produite par les démonstrations des coordinateurs et de leurs Pokémon, puis devant tant de rage de vaincre lors des combats. Ce sont mes propres aventures que je ressens. Oui, ces concours sont un peu les représentations que je me fais d'une quête à accomplir. Tromper les ennemis et les obstacles avec des leurres si magnifiques qu'ils ne verront pas l'acharnement à les vaincre par la suite. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'avais jamais fait le lien entre mon émerveillement face aux concours et à mes propres expériences.

Voilà la raison idéale pour en revoir au moins un. Une dernière fois. Cela me motivera à terminer ma quête comme j'ai toujours voulu qu'elle soit : une aventure où je tiens les bonnes cartes, où je pourrai me servir des autres sans provoquer des dégâts collatéraux. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais depuis mon arrivée, les bonnes intentions se heurtent à des conceptions bien étranges. Tout a dérapé.

Finalement, avec un grand enthousiasme sans hypocrisie j'annonce à Lisa que j'accepte de l'accompagner au concours. Elle l'est également d'autant plus qu'elle m'a fait part qu'elle se rendait rarement à ce genre d'événement, préférant se consacrer à l'étude de livres philosophiques sur les Pokémon. Je l'avais déjà remarqué sur la journée que nous avons passée ensemble. Journée que j'avais mise à profit pour trouver un moyen rapide de quitter la région. D'ailleurs, je me suis rapidement aperçue que Lisa était plus une fille qui passe son temps à lire et étudier des livres que de se démener dans une aventure de l'envergure de celle de Houtarou. Cette quête sans but me perturbe, et les personnes qui ne savent pas où elles vont m'ont toujours inspiré une forme de méfiance. Ce qui, dans le cas de Lisa, m'importe peu, puisque je ne compte pas voyager plus longtemps avec elle. Le concours n'est qu'une trêve.

J'ai donc passé mon temps en ville alors que Lisa préfère rester à l'hôtel, ce qui n'est pas pour me déranger. Le moindre moment de solitude est le bienvenu en ce moment. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne aussi peu disposée à passer du bon temps en compagnie d'une autre personne. Je me suis donc cantonné à chercher des informations, franchissant le mur de la distance et de la timidité vis-à-vis de ce monde et du risque qui m'en sépare. Mes craintes se sont finalement heurtées à des situations beaucoup moins périlleuses : ce monde n'est pas si différent que le mien. Le mode de vie, bien que tourné autour des Pokémon, est très similaires. Je pourrais presque me croire chez moi… Seules quelques absences font que je ne me sens pas dans mon univers. Des absences pesantes.

 _Des absences assourdissantes._

Le solstice d'hiver est passé, mais la nuit continue de tomber tôt. N'ayant plus rien sur moi, je me suis donc résigné à profiter à nouveau de l'animation d'un Centre Pokémon pour pouvoir manger à ma faim. La chaleur qui en émane me rappelle déjà nombre de souvenirs, bien que certains d'entre eux soient douloureux. Mais la faim m'a finalement attiré vers le modeste bâtiment entouré de gratte-ciels situé au cœur de la ville. Lisa ne m'a pas attendue pour commencer à manger, ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière, je doute que notre discussion soit plus intéressante que l'échantillon de phrases que j'ai pu entendre en quelques heures.

« Yop Shana, t'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

― Oui, sans aucun problème.

― Tu comptes aller où au fait ?

― A Johto.

― Oh, mais c'est loin ! Tu n'as plus de raison de rester dans cette merveilleuse région ?

― Ben…non.

― Ah, nous sommes du même bord alors ! A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été emballée à l'idée d'être dresseuse ou coordinatrice, même si j'ai une très grande amie à Johto qui est devenue Top Coordinatrice. Oui, car je viens de Johto également ! Et cette région restera ma préférée, par ses Pokémon et par son passé sans égal !

― Pourquoi tu es ici alors ?

― Eh bien, car je critiquais tout le temps les autres régions et au lieu de continuer à faire du mauvais esprit, on m'a décidé à venir ici, découvrir un peu les coutumes locales et arrêter mon chauvinisme primaire.

― Les régions sont si différentes de l'une à l'autre ?

― Ben tu sais, pour une fille renfermée pour moi, qui n'a aucune connaissance du monde extérieur, du moins en-dehors de Johto, en arrivant ici j'avais vraiment l'impression d'atterrir sur une autre planète, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Oh oui, je vois parfaitement ce que Lisa veut dire.

 _Un peu trop même._

C'est bizarre, mais je me souviens de la dernière fois où quelqu'un a fait une référence du même type. Nous étions alors cinq personnes et j'avais été complètement déstabilisée. Comment se fait-il que cette fois-ci rien ne se passe ? Ma fragilité se serait cicatrisée, depuis ma nouvelle prise d'indépendance. Peut-être que la proximité de ma possible libération produit cet effet. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fragile auparavant, et je commence à croire que j'ai bien fait de me séparer de Houtarou, pas seulement pour des raisons de sentiments, mais bien parce qu'en restant accrochée à lui, ma fragilité et ma vulnérabilité se seraient aggravées, jusqu'à un point de non-retour.

« D'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse, j'ai des bouquins sur la région de Johto, ça te donnera une idée de l'endroit où tu veux aller ! Mais dis-moi tu n'as même pas un Pokémon sur toi ?

― Non.

― Mais…tu n'es pas censée en avoir un ?

― J'avais… un Teddiursa, mais je l'ai laissé chez moi. »

Gros mensonge, d'autant plus que Teddiursa est le premier Pokémon qui m'est venu en tête. Je crois que je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que je trouve ce Pokémon si mignon ! Eprouvant une légère honte à mon égard, je n'ai pas pu louper le regard étrange que porte Lisa sur moi, ce qui n'est pas sans me faire peur, ayant déjà eu affaire à ce genre de discussions, et je sais que Houtarou y avait aussi affaire quand il devait parler de moi. Et aucune de ces discussions ne s'est bien terminée.

 _Aucune._

« Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, je n'en ai pas sur moi à l'heure actuelle. »

Lisa finit par éclater de rire, fière de son trait d'humour. Cette fille est décidément très étrange, bien loin de tous les clichés que je m'étais construits depuis plus de deux mois. Comme moi. Sauf qu'elle fait _réellement_ partie de ce monde, elle.

« Mais ça tu vois, personne n'est censé le savoir, mes parents croient toujours que je suis venue ici pour me lancer dans une grande carrière de dresseuse. Je suis à la limite de leur donner encore de mes nouvelles ! »

Elle ne se soucie plus de ses proches. Qu'est-ce que ce comportement signifie ? J'ai du mal à comprendre son attitude. Beaucoup de personnes penseraient de la même manière ? Je ne l'espère pas. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une personne ayant ce comportement, et j'ai du mal à faire le rapprochement sur ce que je pense vis-à-vis de certains que je considère comme mes proches. Il vaut mieux que je ne le fasse pas d'ailleurs. Pourtant, le comportement de cette fille pourrait m'aider à éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre. Me voilà encore hésitante entre mon départ précipité et la recherche des réponses à toutes mes questions, qui ne pourront trouver leurs réponses qu'en ces lieux.

« Tu viens de me parler de livres sur la région de Johto. Je peux les voir ?

― Bien sûr, sers-toi et regarde ! »

Lisa sort de son sac de voyages cinq gros volumes qu'elle étale devant moi avec désir, comme si elle pensait que j'allais les dévorer avec la même passion qu'elle. Même si je m'en fiche complètement de sa passion pour Johto, il y a quelque chose qui m'a troublé, et c'est en voyant l'un des ouvrages que je me suis aperçue pourquoi ma suspicion s'est accentuée à l'évocation de la région de Johto. En effet, le livre que je tiens en main m'est étrangement familier et après confirmation je prends conscience que c'est bien le même livre que possédait Houtarou. Mais je me souviens également qu'il ne m'a rien apporté d'important, si ce n'est où je dois – peut-être – aller.

En réalité, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'informations sur les Chutes Tohjo, si ce n'est qu'elles se trouvent à Johto, rien de plus. A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, et quand je ne voyageais pas seule, j'avais le sentiment que la personne qui m'accompagnait savait parfaitement où aller.

« Tu n'aurais pas un livre qui parle des endroits les plus réputés de Johto ?

― Si, c'est celui-là, je l'ai emmené pour ne pas me sentir trop dépaysée, même si j'éprouve de plus en plus de regrets d'être partie. »

Je n'ai pas prêté attention à la remarque de la fille, mais seulement au livre qu'elle me désigne. Enfin, je ne me suis pas plus braquée sur le titre du livre. Seul son contenu m'intéresse. En feuilletant rapidement, des centaines de photos me sautent aux yeux, défilent comme sur une pellicule, se baladent au milieu de textes prônant la beauté de cette région si valorisée. Après avoir vu que les articles étaient classifiés dans l'ordre alphabétique, je consulte l'ouvrage à la rubrique C, sans rien voir, puis finalement T.

 _Bingo._

 _« Les Chutes Tohjo sont en réalité le nom d'une caverne reliant les régions de Johto et Kanto, située sur la route historique 27, au sud-est de Johto. Malgré les hypothétiques légendes qui entourent la grotte comme celle d'une parcelle vers d'autres mondes ou d'une liaison directe avec le Mont Argenté, l'endroit attire nombre de touristes avides de sensations et de phénomènes paranormaux. Pour cause, l'endroit est très facile d'accès, notamment par les liaisons qui conduisent à Decazeville, une ville située non loin de Bourg Geon, connu pour accueillir le laboratoire du Professeur émérite, Orme. »_

Il va falloir donc que je trouve, une fois arrivée à Nenucrique, un bateau pour parvenir à proximité de l'une des villes qui sont mentionnées dans ce paragraphe. Mais pour arriver à prendre place sur le ferry, faute d'argent, je vais devoir rivaliser d'imagination. Oh, et puis je verrai bien d'ici là. Ce n'est pas parce que je planche sur ce problème depuis plusieurs jours que je dois m'en inquiéter maintenant !

« Quelque chose me dit que nous devrions aller dormir. Tu ne crois pas, Shana ?

― Pas vraiment sommeil, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Bonne nuit. »

L'autre me laisse finalement seule. Je la suis de loin jusque dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle monte les escaliers situés à sa droite, je prends le couloir situé à gauche, menant à la sortie. Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir dans une chambre bien chauffée au contraire, la solitude, le repos et le contact avec la nature sont mes seuls alliés, à l'encontre des situations de dépendance.

Voilà bien longtemps que je ne me suis plus reposée de la sorte, sous un arbre, contemplant le ciel étoilé. Il est possible d'admirer aussi de belles choses dans ce bas monde.

* * *

Décidément, je l'apprécie bien Shana, depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle semble vivre la même aventure que moi. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net, il y a quelque chose d'anormal qui se produit.

Le couloir est désert, Shana ne semble pas être remontée, elle se trouve donc dehors. Elle a besoin de repos, mais qu'elle dorme seule et refuse tout contact de cette manière est vraiment étrange. Bon, d'accord, je lui ai menti en disant que je n'ai pas de Pokémon et que je suis seule, mais dès la seconde où je l'ai aperçue, l'aura qui se dégage d'elle m'a paru anormal.

La salle informatique du Centre est par miracle ouverte, il s'agit seulement de ne pas me faire remarquer à cette heure aussi tardive. Que l'ordinateur s'allume vite…voilà. J'ouvre le navigateur…

 _P…O…I…V…R…E…S…S…E…L._

Oui, je suis quasiment sûre que c'est là que j'avais vu quelque chose d'étrange. J'ouvre le site officiel du quartier Ranger de Poivressel.

 _Accueil → Nos recherches → Région Hoenn → Personnes recherchées_

Quelques visages d'illustres inconnus s'affichent, mais une seule ne contient pas de photo, mais le nom lève tous les dates.

 _« Une jeune fille nommée Shana déambule dans la région d'Hoenn, aux alentours de Cimetronelle. Son comportement très dangereux pourrait faire des victimes. Pour cette raison, nous demandons à toute personne susceptible de nous faire parvenir des informations sur la localisation de cette fille ou pouvant nous la livrer de le faire au plus vite._

 _Shana est une fille de petite taille, cheveux noirs longs, portant une cape et des vêtements de voyage. Age estimé environ à 10 ans, elle ne possède aucun Pokémon. Elle rentrera probablement en contact avec un dresseur, Houtarou, venant de l'archipel Sevii, se dirigeant vers Cimetronelle également._

 _Contactez Ranger Simon au 0100 852 852 pour plus d'informations. »_

Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait se tromper à ce point sur le comportement des gens.

 _Il y a urgence : elle court un grand danger._


	13. Cru-Aile

Chapitre 13 – Cru-Aile

« Ce match va opposer la championne Alizée de Cimetronelle, au challenger Houtarou de l'île 6 ! Chacun des deux concurrents peut disposer jusqu'à 4 Pokémon, et ce sans limite de temps. Les deux concurrents étant en place, le match peut commencer ! »

Aucune stratégie n'a été établie avant le match, l'organisation des dernières semaines ayant été particulièrement chamboulée. Ces derniers jours ont consisté à arriver le plus rapidement à Cimetronelle, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire. Le camouflage de la ville en zone naturelle protégée est si performant que j'ai manqué de passer à côté sans l'apercevoir. De surcroît, il a été difficile de mener une réflexion poussée sur les méthodes de mon adversaire, ce qui m'a décidé à me lancer dans une technique que je me suis toujours décidé d'adopter le temps d'un match : l'improvisation. Mon voyage aura duré quasiment trois semaines pour en arriver à ce point. Le sale temps accumulé sur toute la durée de mon trajet depuis Lavandia s'est enfin évanoui et le soleil encore timide éclaire le stade situé en plein air. Alors qu'Alizée et moi nous trouvions sur des plateformes surplombant le sol de l'arène de plusieurs mètres, nos Pokémon choisis en premier se livreraient un combat sans merci, sur terre ou dans les airs.

Alors qu'Alizée opte pour un Pokémon à double type, Bekipan, je me tâte encore sur le choix de mon propre Pokémon. Finalement, j'opte pour une tactique au sol : Coudlangue est envoyé sur le terrain, toujours sur la base d'une absence de réelle stratégie à adopter, si ce n'est que le fait que Bekipan étant un Pokémon volant, il me faudra choisir le très bon moment pour infliger de gros dégâts et une lourde défaite à mon adversaire. Alizée a immédiatement compris le principal défaut de mon Pokémon qui est la vitesse. Elle n'attend pas pour sortir les pièces maîtresses de son jeu et ordonne à son Bekipan de lancer une attaque Cru-Aile, que mon Coudlangue évite de justesse et avec beaucoup de maladresse. Ce n'est donc pas au moment d'être la cible qu'il faut profiter pour attaquer, et voyant Bekipan virevolter autour de mon Pokémon, je pense que ce dernier va harceler encore longtemps Coudlangue avec des attaques de type Vol. Si Coudlangue ne peut pas se déplacer alors il est nécessaire de produire un nombre important d'attaques autour de lui en un temps minimum. Très peu d'attaques peuvent être adaptées à cette tactique, mais autant mettre les mises sur la table en entrée de jeu, puisqu'Alizée a décidé de faire de même.

« Utilise Ultrason ! »

Les ondes se propagent tout autour de mon Pokémon, aussi bien en surface qu'en hauteur. Bekipan, qui ne s'est pas aperçu de la propagation des ondes, est touché par l'attaque et sa trajectoire devient tout de suite plus hésitante : le Pokémon adverse finit par baisser en altitude, juste assez pour que je puisse me lancer dans une offensive directe.

« A présent, Léchouille ! »

L'interminable langue de mon Pokémon finit par atteindre sa cible encore très confuse. L'attaque ne provoque guère de dégâts, mais elle déstabilise encore plus le Pokémon, qui à présent est à ma merci : il se retrouve coincé au sol, incapable de reprendre la voie des airs !

« Ecrasement !

― Evite-le ! »

Alizée a bien tenté d'être à nouveau maîtresse de la situation mais Bekipan, malgré son intention d'éviter mon Pokémon, n'a pas pu mener son action à bien. Les 150 kilogrammes de Coudlangue s'abattent sur Bekipan, victime et perdant du match.

« Bekipan est hors-de-combat. Coudlangue l'emporte ! »

Je remporte la première manche haut la main. Plus que trois Pokémon pour parvenir à l'obtention du badge tant convoité… De plus Alizée, en qualité de championne, a rapidement été déstabilisée et de surcroît, Coudlangue ressent à peine la fatigue consécutive à une manche pourtant bien plus éprouvante que la majorité des matchs qu'il a réalisés !

« Heledelle, je te choisis ! »

Alizée a choisi de sortir l'artillerie lourde, à savoir son meilleur Pokémon connu jusqu'à présent, Heledelle. Ce Pokémon est réputé comme étant le plus difficile à battre du match, d'autant plus qu'il a la qualité d'être chromatique – ou _shiny_ , comme on aime le dire dans certaines contrées –. Je dois donc redoubler d'attention... Je n'ai peut-être eu que de la chance. Je déteste me reposer sur mes lauriers, car en ce moment même il n'y a que la réalité qui compte. Ou presque. Lorsque Heledelle est sorti de sa Pokéball, quelque chose m'a troublé en le voyant réaliser des pirouettes et voler avec une telle grâce. Je ne parviens plus à m'en rappeler la raison exacte. Aucune importance. Ces quelques secondes de réflexion ont toutefois profité à Heledelle qui commence sans attendre à attaquer. Ayant remarqué mon hésitation, Alizée ordonne à son Pokémon d'utiliser Aéropique, qui frappe et touche très fortement Coudlangue, qui reste encore debout. Mais pour combien de temps ?

« Boul'Armure ! »

Une tentative quasi-désespérée pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Coudlangue a résisté aux premiers chocs des attaques répétées d'Heledelle, mais finit par céder.

« Coudlangue a été mis hors-de-combat ! Heledelle l'emporte ! »

Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir ces quelques secondes d'hésitations. L'improvisation ne me réussit pas aussi facilement. Elle doit beaucoup dépendre de l'habitude et de l'expérience, même si, dans le cadre d'un match contre un champion, j'ai été pleinement conscient de la force du Pokémon d'Alizée. Celui-ci préfère la voie des airs, je vais donc me résoudre à combattre à armes égales…

« Noarfang, à l'attaque et utilise Clairvoyance ! »

Alizée n'a pas eu le temps de donner un ordre à son Pokémon elle pensait probablement que j'allais attaquer Heledelle de front par les voies aériennes. L'objectif est clair : maintenant que son Pokémon est vulnérable, il faut qu'Alizée élimine le mien très rapidement avant que je puisse lancer un quelconque ordre.

« Noarfang, Choc Mental !

― Utilise Aéropique ! »

L'attaque de mon Pokémon a de nouveau manqué sa cible, qui s'est volatilisée en un rien de temps. Je me prépare à la voir surgir d'une fraction de seconde à l'autre aux alentours de mon Pokémon. Je vois alors apparaître Heledelle, et seule ma réactivité a su faire face à la situation :

« Lame d'Air !

― Heledelle, Cru-Aile ! »

Les deux Pokémon se percutent de plein fouet, mais aucun n'en sort plus touché que l'autre. Tout le monde a été surpris par l'ampleur du choc mais je pense être le seul à avoir été encore perturbé par quelque chose chez Heledelle. Non qu'il soit _shiny_ , ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un Pokémon du genre. Mais en le voyant utiliser l'attaque Cru-Aile, un flash extrêmement troublant m'a poignardé le cerveau. Pourtant, j'ai déjà vu et utilisé cette attaque des centaines de fois. Je prends dix secondes avant de sortir des hypothèses aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, sans que je parvienne à savoir d'où je tiens cette perturbation. Je m'aperçois alors que Noarfang ne fait plus face à un Heledelle… mais une bonne dizaine. Celui-ci a utilisé son attaque Reflet, et Alizée a bien remarqué que j'étais ailleurs. Noarfang est tout aussi perturbé par la situation. Ma panique a été plus forte que le reste, me rendant incapable de renverser la vapeur dans cette situation inconfortable. Complètement affolé par mon manque de concentration couplé à ma tentative d'improviser, j'arrive difficilement à sortir Noarfang de ce pétrin, finalement victime d'une attaque Lame d'Air provenant d'Heledelle. La situation tourne à l'avantage d'Alizée, le tout à cause de mon manque d'attention ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, il n'y a rien à comprendre ! La situation n'est pas si dramatique, et pourtant je commence à avoir peur pour la suite du match, car un important élément perturbateur prend une place énorme dans mon esprit sans que j'en détecte sa provenance et son réel contenu.

Corboss remplace Noarfang sur le terrain. Je poursuis ma stratégie avec un deuxième Pokémon vol en jouant avec les armes de mon adversaire. Le Pokémon d'Alizée ne semble pourtant que très peu affaibli.

« Corboss, utilise Buée Noire ! »

Une fumée épaisse envahit le stade. Je n'y verrai plus rien mais la rapidité d'Heledelle ne servira pas. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour Corboss d'attaquer.

« A présent, Tranche-Nuit ! »

Corboss profite du moment de déroute qui se trouve cette fois-ci dans le camp adverse et l'attaque frappa violemment Heledelle. Celui-ci a eu du mal à se relever de la chute vertigineuse provoquée par l'attaque mais il est encore présent et prêt à user de ses meilleures attaques s'il le faut. La fumée reste épaisse mais elle laisse transparaître les ombres. On se croirait en pleine nuit.

« Heledelle, attaque Cru-Aile ! »

 _Non !_

 _Bon sang, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt._

L'origine de ces troubles commence à se précise. Je ne deviens fou, et j'ai encore moins rêvé ce moment. Je l'ai en réalité subi par le passé… Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Il faut que je parvienne à récupérer des détails car je ne suis pas totalement sûr de mon hypothèse. Mais si elle se révèle être vrai, il ne pouvait simplement pas y avoir situation plus horrible, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Cela ne doit pas affecter ma carrière de dresseur. Surtout pas.

« Corboss, fais aussi Cr…Cru-Aile ! »

Un choc frontal a lieu, toujours dans le stade assombri pour l'attaque de Corboss.

 _Ces détails…_

 _La nuit…_

 _Le vol…_

Je ne parviens pas à visualiser d'où je tiens cette comparaison, mais une chose est certaine, c'est que je la tiens. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en arrive à mettre en parallèle deux situations complètement différentes ?

« Heledelle a été mis hors-de-combat ! Corboss l'emporte !

― STOP ! »

Alizée, l'arbitre et Corboss se sont retournés vers moi. Cette fois, l'inquiétude se lit sans ambigüité sur le visage de tous. Je parviens tout juste à palpiter mon front avant de me rendre compte que ma vision floue n'avait plus aucun rapport avec l'attaque produite par mon Pokémon. Cet environnement nébuleux laisse place à un tunnel sans fin.

 _Quelques tapes, quelques paroles bien fermes. Le réveil._

J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Alizée rappelle son Pokémon et nous redescendons sur le stade. Me voyant de plus près, son inquiétude s'accroit et nous rentrons finalement dans le bâtiment situé à côté du stade. Je dois paraître sérieusement mal en point pour qu'Alizée s'inquiète de la sorte. Après cette brutale chute de tension, je commence à éprouver un furieux mal de crâne. Que s'est-il passé, enfin ?

Un verre d'eau et un repos forcé de quelques minutes me permettent de retrouver des couleurs et me tenir à peu près de bout, tout en abandonnant l'idée de continuer à combattre.

« J'aimerais prendre du repos, je n'étais pas à fond dans le match…

― Même si tu as mené le match jusqu'à son interruption ? Bien…je dois par contre considérer ça comme un abandon.

― Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je ne me vois pas continuer dans cet état. Je suis vraiment désolé.

― Oui, surtout que tu sembles être mal en point depuis le début du match. Tu avais parfois des « absences » bien longues pour un dresseur de ton potentiel.

― Justement, et c'est bien la première fois. Alizée, merci beaucoup, et à très bientôt. »

Je laisse donc Alizée et retourne au Centre Pokémon, avec un énorme sentiment de frustration. Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'abandon qui me rend déçu de la sorte. Ce sont les causes. Je n'ai pas réellement été malade, mais quelque chose a provoqué en moi un énorme malaise. Je ne sais plus trop par quoi a commencé cette histoire d'ailleurs. Il faut que je m'en remémore les détails.

La soirée a suivi son cours dans une ambiance morose au sein de mon équipe. Plongé dans mes pensées, je me suis résolu à réfléchir plus sérieusement à la stratégie à adopter lors de la revanche contre Alizée. Et surtout ne plus penser à autre chose que le match en lui-même. J'ai beau trouver nombre d'occupations au long de la soirée, j'ai beau m'inquiéter et passer du temps pour chacun Pokémon, un détail est toujours présent pour me rappeler les événements dont j'ai été le protagoniste. Et ce détail continue à me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sommeil. Ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire…

* * *

 _Elle est recluse, enfermée dans la pièce, loin physiquement de son propre monde, loin de l'univers dans lequel elle s'est développée. Elle pleure en continu pendant des minutes qui lui paraissent des heures et personne n'est en mesure de la consoler ou de lui prêter assistance. L'abattement est tel qu'elle ne pense même plus à la seule personne qui peut lui être encore d'une utilité. Se lamentant sur son sort, elle ne s'est pas aperçue que cette personne cherche encore à la voir. Elle sent sa présence derrière la porte. Se levant brusquement, elle ouvre brutalement la porte et entend un grand coup. Lui gît inconscient. Il cherche à savoir ce qui anime ainsi son amie, pourquoi un tel comportement. Il a payé cher sa curiosité. Elle reste là figée à l'idée de savoir qu'on pouvait l'espionner. Ce garçon a-t-il démasqué sa véritable personnalité ? Si oui, de quelle façon interagirait-il avec la fille ? Se moquerait-il d'elle ou au contraire éprouverait-il de la pitié ?_

 _Tant de questions qui se posent. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : il ne peut pas rester là, et le mettre dans sa chambre, inconscient, alors que quelqu'un peut les découvrir à tout moment serait mauvais. Il faut pourtant le mettre à l'abri du regard des autres. Quelque part, dehors. Oui, dans un arbre ! Il y en a plein ici, il pourra dormir tranquille, sans que personne ne le dérange. Et pourtant, elle a hésité un long moment à le garder auprès d'elle. Lui a tout fait pour qu'elle se sente moins seule, moins perdue dans cet univers impitoyable, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas faire de même ?_

 _Il y a toujours des pouvoirs étranges qui émanent des différents êtres dans des moments particuliers. Le plus souvent, on dit que cela a trait à une très forte amitié, voire de l'amour. Elle n'en éprouvait pas. Mais la bêtise de ce garçon lui rappelle l'éternelle sottise de quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Des étranges similitudes, même si ce garçon qu'elle tient semble beaucoup plus mature malgré son jeune âge._

 _La nuit est étoilée, mais jette sur la ville un noir très solennel. Pas le noir propre aux enterrements, du deuil, mais celui des mystères qui régissent ce monde si indomptable. De sa fenêtre, elle voit très aisément les arbres qui entouraient le parc. Mais elle ne pourrait pas en sauter ou atterrir dans un des arbres. La seule solution reste la voie des airs. Elle ne peut pourtant utiliser plus aucun de ses pouvoirs. Elle est démunie, abandonnée de pratiquement tout le monde. Et pourtant cette nuit-là quelque chose s'est réveillé. Peut-être savait-elle que préserver le garçon constitue la seule issue de secours pour retrouver l'autre monde. Les deux se complètent, le garçon et l'autre monde, mais sans se rencontrer._

 _Le voilà qui est encore endormi profondément, reposant sur une des branches maîtresses de l'arbre. S'il s'était réveillé à ce moment, il aurait aperçu les ailes comparables à celle d'un oiseau utilisant une symbolique attaque Cru-Aile, non pour blesser, mais pour aider. Les soucis ont commencé à le cerner. Mais elle continue à l'envier pour la sérénité qui a guidé sa vie jusqu'à présent._

 _« Tu es décidément quelqu'un de remarquable. Je te connais à peine et pourtant je te fais déjà confiance. Quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait pas subir mes problèmes. J'espère qu'un jour tu n'en subiras jamais les conséquences, je ne le supporterai jamais. Jamais. »_

* * *

Elle ne supportera pas une minute de plus cette situation. Lui en a subi les conséquences, non des moins terribles.

* * *

Le ravitaillement est devenu plus qu'urgent. Mon abandon durant le match m'a permis de prendre conscience qu'une organisation stricte a été toujours été le pilier de mon aventure. La petite ville ne dispose que d'une unique et petite boutique, dont le gérant profite des recettes astronomiques. L'arène de Cimetronelle est l'une des plus reconnues et profite à la ville qui voit de nombreux dresseurs devenir le temps de quelques heures les touristes les plus anonymes. Le vendeur, dans son bon jour, me remercie d'avoir dévalisé la moitié de sa boutique en nourritures et objets divers, en m'offre quelques objets invendus et qui feraient sans doute mon bonheur. J'ai ainsi pu profiter d'un ouvrage que je cherchais depuis un bon bout de temps et dont je rêvais depuis longtemps d'en avoir la possession.

Après avoir pris le bric-à-brac, je paie le vendeur et retourne au Centre Pokémon pour y déposer mon sac. Je n'en aurai pas besoin pour réfléchir et déambuler en ville. L'entraînement du jour est annulé. Non seulement Coudlangue est encore en observation au centre après les nombreux coups reçus la veille, mais j'estime également que mes Pokémon sont au meilleur de leur forme pour le moment. Ils ont bien mérité du repos, tout comme moi, la tête ailleurs mais habitué à cette situation devenue plus que récurrente. Le spectre de Shana me poursuit encore et si le fait de me forcer à ne plus penser à elle ces dernières semaines a été un succès tout relatif, je constate que la moindre rechute provoque des dégâts collatéraux. Ayant constaté que plus je me torture l'esprit avec mes malaises, plus ceux-ci surviennent, je décide de laisser faire le temps. Je m'habituerai à ces souvenirs, qu'ils soient aussi émouvants que gênants. Au moins, le moindre sous-entendu d'ici un mois ne me fera plus aucun effet. Apaisé, je vivrai avec des remords, mais ils seront plus évidents à surmonter que les situations d'effondrement total que je subis en ce moment. D'ailleurs, en parlant de coups durs, je me demande comment ces souvenirs sont revenus à la surface hier. Enfin, souvenirs… je ne suis même pas sûr de les avoir vécus.

Je me voyais transporté par Shana. Elle volait… et m'a déposé dans un arbre. Cet endroit… je l'ai déjà vu et je le connais. Puis, les souvenirs me reviennent. C'était à Lavandia, au début de notre aventure commune. Je me souviens avoir espionné Shana à cause de son étrange attitude. Puis, plus rien. Je me suis retrouvé dans un arbre le lendemain.

Si j'arrive à relier cette vision avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'en viens à comprendre l'étendue de pouvoirs que l'on peut qualifier sans problème d'extraordinaires. Mais je pensais qu'elle ne pourrait pas les utiliser. Je croyais que sans son pendentif, sans sa connexion avec l'autre monde, elle ne pourrait jamais user de telles capacités. Shana ne m'en a jamais parlé et je n'ai jamais pu en prendre conscience. Pourquoi cette idée ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit hier ou ce matin ? Mystère.

La cité est d'un calme inégalable. Les maisons perchées dans les arbres ne donnent guère l'impression d'être dans une ville de grande importance. Même si je reste au contact de la nature tout en étant au centre-ville, je choisis de m'isoler dans un coin un peu plus reculé et plus tranquille, sans prendre le risque de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Mes autres Pokémon ont aussi besoin de s'amuser un peu et seul Coudlangue a dû se résigner à rester au Centre. Alors que les autres vont flâner dans les environs, je me pose contre un arbre, oubliant que je suis à Cimetronelle pour faire autre chose que de prendre du bon temps. Mais les moments de relâchements deviennent nécessaires, même si de plus en plus fréquents depuis peu, dans le but de me vider l'esprit et mettre au clair tout ce qui me tracasse en ce moment, tout en évitant toute pensée fâcheuse. Je me sens débordés par un manque de confiance, même si mes connaissances m'ont toujours considéré comme d'une gentillesse sans nom. On m'a trop peu souvent fait part de mes défauts…

* * *

« Hé, Houtarou, ça te dirait d'aller jouer avec nous sur la plage ?

― Non, désolé, j'ai mes devoirs à finir.

― Mais tu peux les terminer plus tard, non ?

― Je ne peux vraiment pas. Euh…salut !

― Salut !... Quel dommage, Houtarou est un garçon gentil, mais il pense qu'au travail !

― J'aime pas trop rester avec lui, il a jamais rien à dire, il est toujours autre part, dans sa petite bulle ! »

* * *

Le stade est noir de monde, quoi de plus normal pour les huitièmes de finale. Je pense même que tout ce monde pourra proclamer ma victoire écrasante. Enfin… aurait pu. Il ne me reste plus que Natu. J'espérais le voir évoluer dernièrement mais il n'en a rien été. Mon adversaire possède encore quatre Pokémon en état de combattre. Son Tarinor est décidément trop puissant. Alors que mon Natu est au bord de l'évanouissement, je me retrouve acculé dans mes derniers retranchements, sans solution de secours. Physiquement, je reste tout autant paralysé que mon Pokémon, qui subit sans plus attendre la dernière attaque Jet-Pierres de Tarinor.

« Natu est hors-de-combat, Tarinor l'emporte ! La victoire revient donc à Ludovic de Parmanie ! »

Parvenant tout juste à serrer la main de mon adversaire, je quitte le stade. Ce Ludovic… Très sympathique. Après avoir mangé dans un bon restaurant, il me propose de me faire goûter ses œufs mayonnaises. Délicieux… Un moment de convivialité qu'il ne m'a jamais été permis de connaître sur l'année passée. Peu de gens se sont approchés de moi, notamment dans les moments difficiles. J'ai l'impression de repousser tout le monde. Mon manque de conversation peut-être ? Ma timidité ? D'autres traits de caractère ? Je ne sais pas trop.

* * *

Mes affaires sont encore éparpillées dans toute la chambre, je n'y ai plus touché depuis mon retour à la maison. Mes parents m'ont toujours reproché mon manque d'organisation, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a empêché d'arriver en huitièmes de finale à Kanto. J'ai été trop sûr de moi, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me dévaloriser de la sorte en me considérant comme un enfant de huit ans ! Très peu de dresseurs parviennent à un stade similaire au mien dès la première année de dressage. Mais mes parents ont toujours trop demandé de ma part. La preuve, sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, ils m'ont offert un billet pour aller dans la région d'Hoenn, afin de prendre l'air ailleurs qu'à proximité de chez moi. Ils considèrent que Kanto n'est pas encore assez loin. Je ne leur ai rien demandé. Même si le geste est louable, je ne suis pas du tout motivé à partir dans un mois. Maintenant, ils me reprochent de ne pas savoir ce que je veux. Je savais que je n'étais pas le plus grand des anges aux yeux de tout le monde.

* * *

« La victoire revient à Houtarou de l'île 6 ! »

Et de deux ! Mon deuxième badge dans la région d'Hoenn ! Ma motivation gagne encore un niveau !

« Tu es un dresseur prometteur Houtarou. Toutefois, j'ai vu dans ta façon de combattre que tu restes très fermé, refusant tout contact direct. J'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour tes Pokémon et ta relation avec les autres. Je me trompe ?

― J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup de contacts, mais…

― Dirige-toi sans attendre vers Poivressel. C'est un conseil que je te donne. Là-bas, tu auras de multiples occasions de te faire de nouvelles relations, que ça soit aux concours, à la Tente de Combat ou encore ailleurs. Tu as le potentiel pour être plus fort si tu te lies à d'autres personnes, si tu t'ouvres au monde !

― Merci du conseil, Bastien, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir, je ne garantis rien du résultat. »

* * *

« Tu es trop gentil, Houtarou, ça te jouera des tours un jour. »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Shana m'a dit ça, tient. Je ne l'ai bien sûr pas pris pour un compliment, mais elle a raison. La seule fois où je me suis vraiment énervé contre elle, c'était après le match contre Ludivine. Sinon, je restais un garçon, tout gentil, généreux jusqu'à la bêtise. Je me laisse guider ou marcher sur les pieds selon les circonstances.

* * *

Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle est partie. Elle n'est peut-être plus là, bien qu'il soit permis d'avoir des doutes, mais ce n'est pas pour une simple raison d'aventure à mener en solitaire. Elle n'a pas voulu me faire de la peine. Elle a remarqué tout ce qui me composait et a compris mieux ma personnalité que moi-même. Elle a vu dans un premier temps une personne aux abords très distants, frisant à l'égoïsme. Puis, un excès de gentillesse s'est développé à son égard. De cette manière, elle s'est rapidement aperçue de mes sentiments multiples.

 _Quelle image garde-t-elle ?_

La crainte du paraître, un fléau qui m'a également touché. Le regard des autres compte énormément.

Avoir des réflexions très philosophiques de cet acabit m'apaisent. Avant, je me forçais à me retenir d'avoir une quelconque pensée en lien avec Shana. Je me reprochais toujours de penser trop à elle. A présent, une telle réflexion peut être vécue comme un soulagement. Absente physiquement, elle guide mon esprit, mais sur des terres plus sécurisantes.

Demain, un concours exceptionnel, se déroulant en extérieur par des températures polaires, est retransmis à la télé. Cela sera une occasion de plus pour me rappeler combien j'ai apprécié les concours, les ayant découvert quasiment en même temps que Shana. Nous avons eu des points de vue très différents lors des compétitions et quand j'y pense, nous nous sommes presque disputés qu'à ce sujet. Entre le Teddiursa de Denji et l'arrivée temporaire de Stella dans notre aventure… Il y a de quoi en rire de telles situations dérisoires. Que des moments dont j'ai envie de chérir aujourd'hui, comme tous les moments gênants de notre aventure. L'épisode des sources chaudes, qui en fait partie, en devient presque anodin. Il s'agit par ailleurs de l'une des images qui me revient le plus souvent quand je pense aux mois écoulés depuis mon arrivée à Hoenn. Rien qu'à la pensée j'en rougis, mais pas de honte cette fois-ci.

… _Pardon._

Inutile d'avoir plus de remords sur les réactions passées, cela ne ferait qu'accentuer un sentiment de honte que je me dois de surpasser à tout prix. Je dois assumer mes actes, et surtout mes sentiments les plus profonds.

Le soleil commence à tomber, il est temps de rentrer et de voir si Coudlangue a récupéré correctement de son match qui a été l'un des plus éprouvants à sa connaissance. Une fois au centre, l'infirmière Joëlle m'annonce que Coudlangue s'en sortirait sans problèmes, si ce n'est une extrême fatigue qui nécessiterait un repos prolongé. Un nouveau soulagement… J'ai moi-même beaucoup récupéré de mon malaise de la veille, mais je me sens encore chancelant. Repos total, il n'est pas question de louper le concours demain ! Programmé en début d'après-midi, j'en profiterai dans la matinée pour m'entraîner jusqu'après-demain, pour une revanche contre Alizée !

* * *

« Ca y est, nous l'avons repéré ! Elle est actuellement à Tersannes, une petite ville non loin du Mont Mémoria !

― Parfait. Il y a un grand concours demain, nous ne pourrons pas agir. Surveillez-la 24 heures sur 24. Je veux savoir où elle est, ce qu'elle fait, à chaque seconde.

― Nous disposons déjà d'autres informations. Une fille se trouve avec elle actuellement mais aucune trace du jeune homme dont vous cherchez également des renseignements.

― Bien…quoi de neuf sur l'autre fille ?

― Rien, on attend des nouvelles de nos informateurs.

― D'accord. Merci.

― Quand passerons-nous à l'action ?

― Très bientôt. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. L'effet de surprise doit être garanti jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle refuse de coopérer tout comme son impertinent ami, et bien je vais la forcer à m'aider.

― Mais comment s'y prendre ? Elle ne se laissera pas faire ! Il me semble qu'elle dispose d'une arme redoutable entre ses mains !

― Ai-je précisé à un moment que j'userai de la force ?

― Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

― J'ai réuni une équipe de scientifiques à qui j'ai demandé de plancher sur un nouveau projet, qui va voir le jour sous peu et à exemplaire unique. Le Capstick, mais en amélioré. Pour résumer en trois mots, adapté aux humains. Je vous épargne les détails scientifiques, mais grâce à cette invention, il suffit d'un peu de discrétion, et en capturant Shana de la même manière qu'un Pokémon quelconque, elle deviendra aussi inoffensive que si elle coopérait de son plein gré.

― Mais une fois qu'elle aura répondu à toutes vos attentes, vous comptez en faire quoi ?

― Elle ne sera plus d'aucune utilité. Elle avouera publiquement qu'elle a voulu aider un grand Ranger comme moi, tout simplement.

― On s'en débarrasse ensuite ?

― Non, je la relâche dans la nature. Tout en prenant le soin de garder ses effets, son arme, tout. Qu'elle sache ce que c'est, être rien, vivre dans l'anonymat total et l'ombre des autres.

― Bien.

― Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les quatre Rangers qui étaient à présent à la solde personnelle de Simon quittent l'obscure pièce. Le nouveau chef se tourne vers la fenêtre dont les stores sont à moitié abaissés : seuls quelques rayons de soleil transparaissent encore.

« Bien, à nous deux Shana. Tu ne m'échapperas pas aussi facilement, et je découvrirai ce qui fait une telle force. Je veux être connu pour avoir collaboré avec toi. Vous m'avez rejeté, très bien, vous en subirez les conséquences, tous les deux. Je te garderai avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'en saurai plus sur toi que toi-même tu te connais. Tu seras brisée psychologiquement, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai déjà réuni assez d'informations sur toi pour te traquer. Je gagnerai ce que j'ai perdu trop longtemps. »

* * *

Le concours bat son plein à le voir à la télé, on envie les spectateurs situés dans les gradins de vivre une telle ambiance. L'évènement a eu beaucoup de chance de se réaliser sous un soleil radieux, malgré le climat expressément froid. Avant le début du spectacle, la télé diffuse quelques rapides informations sur la quarantaine de participants. Et j'ai la surprise revoir deux personnes l'une dont le visage me rappelle nombre de souvenirs. Plus Stella n'est qu'un tas de pixels sur un écran de télévision, mais à Tersannes se trouve l'une de mes raisons de prendre goût à ces précieux moments passés. L'autre surprise est de voir Tamaki avec qui j'avais discuté il y a très longtemps, même je m'en suis tenu surtout à deux-trois phrases échangées sur sa manière de combattre ! Voilà déjà trois mois. Le temps passe. Le concours de Tersannes reste un événement très suivi par les médias, l'un des premiers de la région après la conférence d'Eternara et le Grand Festival. Pour sa cinquième édition, le concours accueille comme toujours un soleil radieux, comme si celui-ci avait pris rendez-vous chaque année le même jour pour couvrir l'évènement. Mais le plus souvent, qui dit soleil hivernal dit températures en chute libre. Le spectacle n'allait plus tarder à démarrer et les derniers spectateurs se placent dans les gradins. Si seulement Shana avait pu profiter d'un tel spectacle, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir.

* * *

Il faut que je profite au maximum de ce moment il s'agit du dernier concours auquel j'assiste. Mais Lisa ne sait pas encore qu'immédiatement après le tournoi, je devrai m'en aller, en la laissant de nouveau à sa solitude. Je pense déjà à la manière dont je vais quitter l'endroit. Partir à nouveau à l'improviste ? Lui annoncer la nouvelle en pleine face ? Je ne sais pas encore trop et je me torture l'esprit, je ne sais pourquoi. La dernière fois, je n'avais pas tant hésité. Belle erreur, sans doute… Et pourtant avec Lisa, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment que quelque chose va de travers. Ce matin, elle me contemplait bizarrement. Enfin, elle essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître, mais je décèle trop bien ce genre d'attitude. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je le saurai surement après le concours.

Ah, voilà la présentatrice qui arrive. Le concours commence !

Les premières prestations démarrent, alors que Vivianne explique le thème spécial attribué à ce concours. En effet, aussi bien lors de la phase des démonstrations que celle des combats, tout ce qui a attrait au soleil, cette étoile du jour qui domine le stade, est amplement valorisé face aux autres types de combinaisons ou attaques. Pourtant parmi les premières prestations, je n'ai pas l'impression que les candidats ont été mis au courant de cette spécialité, hormis un ou deux qui sortent du lot, le nombre de points stagnant toujours dans la cinquantaine sur cent. J'en suis presque arrivé à m'ennuyer. Lisa, elle, est plus passionnée par le bouquin sur les concours Pokémon qu'elle lit en jetant un œil désintéressé de temps à autre sur la démonstration des candidats. Je me suis retenu de réduire l'ouvrage en miette pour éviter un air encore plus affolé venant de Lisa, mais celle-ci a pris son mal en patience et s'est résignée à regarder le prochain candidat, qui me rappelle quelque chose. Une tête qui évoque étrangement des souvenirs. Est-ce une personne que j'ai vue depuis que je suis ici ? Ou ressemble-t-elle à une personne croisée lors de mes voyages, là-bas ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon ventre se contracte. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le nom du coordinateur que je reconnais sans hésitation Tamaki, que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques mois à Poivressel. Toujours dans son costume de la haute bourgeoisie.

C'est un Pokémon que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant qui rentre majestueusement sur le terrain. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'un Fragilady. Le jeune homme ordonne à son Pokémon d'utiliser une attaque Synthèse suivie d'une Papillodanse, ce qui a pour effet d'émerveiller le public par une danse, alors que le Pokémon brille d'une lumière diamantée. Quel talent ! Même les juges, au nombre de cinq exceptionnellement, ont été impressionnés par la combinaison orchestrée par Tamaki. Celui-ci semble pourtant être loin d'avoir terminé puisqu'il enchaîne sans attendre sur la suite de sa prestation, ne laissant le public s'émerveiller qu'un court instant sur la première combinaison de son Pokémon. Fragilady poursuit sa danse tout en accélérant, et après quelques secondes, la vitesse du Pokémon devient telle que plusieurs reflets, parfaites illusions du Pokémon, apparaissent sur le terrain, augmentant la surprise provoquée chez le jury, d'autant plus que la Papillodanse provoque l'apparition de petites particules de lumière irisées qui virevoltent autour de Fragilady. L'illusion est parfaite, le public ne peut se retenir d'essayer d'attraper l'essaim de papillons qui parsème les alentours !

C'est une Eco-sphère qui est ensuite envoyée dans les airs, avec l'aide d'une attaque Lance-Soleil. Une explosion retentit et des serpentins de lumières jaillissent de la combinaison, et finissent par se regrouper en formant plusieurs cœurs qui se regroupent et disparaissent autour de Fragilady au milieu du stade.

Je participe à la véritable ovation qui a lieu dans les gradins. Tamaki remporte le plus grand tonnerre d'applaudissements lancé depuis le début de la compétition. Les juges sont d'autant plus unanimes qu'ils donnent tous vingt, à l'exception d'un seul qui donne dix-huit. J'aimerais bien savoir qui est ce petit rigolo qui ponctue ses commentaires très poussés d'un « C'est remarquable ! ». Dans tous les cas, Tamaki est largement en tête de la compétition avec 98 points. Les candidats suivants semblent avoir pris une décharge après la prestation de Tamaki puisque, étrangement, le niveau des prestations suivantes augmente d'un cran et les candidats obtiennent tous de très bons scores, même s'ils n'atteignent pas le record de Tamaki. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que les coordinateurs utilisent pour la plus grande majorité des Pokémon de type plante. Un manque d'originalité que quelqu'un pourra combler ?

Je remarque que je commence à en savoir beaucoup sur les concours et les Pokémon. Je m'aperçois à peine de l'étendue des connaissances que j'ai eues. Oui, Houtarou m'a beaucoup apporté, sans me remplir le cerveau inutilement. C'est grâce à sa première invitation à un concours que j'ai eu cette passion dans ce monde. Un moyen de combler un manque ou tout simplement, parce que je m'en suis aperçue, que cela avait un rapport avec ma propre aventure.

Mais la folie du concours me fait vite oublier cette petite pensée que j'ai eue pour mon ancien partenaire de voyage. Toutefois, l'arrivée de la prochaine coordinatrice m'enfonce encore plus dans mes réflexions. Je pense d'abord à une mauvaise blague apportée avec traîtrise par le hasard, mais au final, il est vrai que Stella pouvait tout aussi bien participer à un concours tel que celui-ci. J'ai tout fait pour me concentrer sur sa prestation et non sur les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, et même si cela reste difficile, son Majaspic capte l'attention d'une grande partie de l'assistance. Moi-même je ne connaissais pas ce Pokémon et ce n'est qu'après avoir confisqué son cinquième livre à Lisa que j'ai appris que Majaspic était un Pokémon provenant de la lointaine région d'Isshu.

Le spectacle démarre alors que Majaspic utilise Phytomixeur, créant ainsi un gigantesque tourbillon vert. Immédiatement Majaspic projette autour de lui une attaque Mur Lumière. Le cube finit par être envoyé contre le tourbillon qui à son tour scintille jusqu'à donner un cyclone doré, qui éclate sous le coup de l'attaque Lame-Feuille envoyée tout aussi rapidement par le Pokémon plante. Une pluie d'étincelles vertes et dorées, dont l'effet de surbrillance est accentué par le soleil, scintille au plus grand émerveillement du public. Alors qu'un nombre incalculable d'étoiles flotte encore sur le stade, Majaspic envoie finalement une Méga-Sangsue : le tourbillon aspire toutes les particules et au fur et à mesure, brille d'un vert étincelant, jusqu'à éclater. Tout avait disparu et seuls Stella et Majaspic trônaient au milieu du terrain, sous une nouvelle _standing ovation_. Une fois de plus, le jury est sous le charme, les quatre premiers ayant donné vingt, ils conservent également une part d'humour en laissant une part de suspens pour le cinquième, qui donne à nouveau dix-huit.

Stella se retrouve donc à égalité avec Tamaki et sans surprise, tous les deux sont qualifiés pour la phase des combats. Un entracte de quinze minutes est prévu avant la phase des combats, ce qui donne à Lisa l'occasion de bouger la tête hors de ses livres. Mais sa libération ne fut que de courte durée car il semblerait que les candidats soient plus motivés que jamais, avançant ainsi de dix minutes la période de combats. Les seize premiers candidats se retrouvent bientôt plus que huit. Puis quatre. Puis deux. Leur triomphe sur la scène et l'utilisation de stratégies tout aussi tordues les unes que les autres permettent à Stella et Tamaki de se retrouver en face à face en finale. Visiblement, les deux semblent très satisfaits de se retrouver l'un contre l'autre. Le duel allait s'annoncer haut en couleurs.

Pourtant, d'après les commentaires de Vivianne, le Darumacho de Stella aurait du mal à s'imposer face à l'Azumarill de Tamaki. En effet, outre l'avantage du type qu'a mentionné la présentatrice, Azumarill dispose d'une vitesse bien plus accrue que Darumacho. Mais le Pokémon feu a sa carte à jouer en utilisant des attaques de type feu, d'autant plus renversantes sur un terrain qui a du mal à dégeler. Le jury a plus valorisé la défense de Stella, qui se sert du soleil comme moyen d'augmenter la puissance de ses attaques, que les attaques de Tamaki. Ce dernier perd ainsi légèrement plus de points que Stella. Pourtant, le jeune homme, voyant que le combat direct n'est d'aucun intérêt, ordonne à son Azumarill d'utiliser Bulle d'Eau : les bulles, ensuite frappées par un Pistolet à O, éclatent pour former de petites étoiles, qui, scintillant au soleil, éblouissent le singe. Cette utilisation intelligente du soleil redouble le nombre de points perdus par Stella, dont le Pokémon a gravement été touché par une autre puissante attaque d'Azumarill. Pourtant, Stella ne semble guère réagir face à la tôlée reçue, comme si quelque chose l'occupait. C'est ce moment d'absence qui va permettre à Tamaki, souriant, de reprendre un bel avantage. Il ne reste alors plus que la moitié des points à Stella alors que Tamaki a conservé plus des trois quarts.

La suite du combat devient très inégale, en dépit des deux stratégies des coordinateurs utilisées en début de combat le match devient moins intéressant de mon point de vue. Chacun des adversaires mise sur la beauté, sans chercher à attaquer directement, ce qui donne des affrontements très longs. Chaque dresseur perd un petit nombre de points à chaque fois, mais au bout de plusieurs chocs, le compteur descend rapidement jusqu'à indiquer très peu de points restants pour Stella et encore un quart pour Tamaki. Stella semble à peine réagir, même si son Darumacho commence à utiliser des attaques vraiment bourrines telles que Surchauffe. En dépit de sa vitesse, l'attaque touche la cible, surprise, mais qui riposte facilement pour revenir à sa technique de départ : troubler Darumacho pour mieux attaquer. Répétition de la même combinaison Bulle d'O – Pistolet à O, et pourtant Stella n'a pas fait le lien avec ce qui s'est passé quelques minutes auparavant. Son Pokémon est durement touché, d'une façon d'autant plus élégante qu'elle fait perdre à Stella ses derniers points.

La grande acclamation qui émane des gradins est d'autant plus forte que je suis heureuse d'avoir vu Tamaki gagner ! Pas que je déteste Stella, mais…

 _Non, ne pas penser au passé._

La remise du ruban habituelle s'est déroulée avec un Tamaki plus modeste que jamais. Les derniers applaudissements referment ainsi un concours exceptionnel, qui aura été le dernier auquel j'aurai assisté. Mince, c'est passé décidément trop vite. L'émotion me gagne Pourtant, je me suis jurée avant le concours de quitter la compagnie de Lisa. A la sortie des gradins, je la mets à part pour pouvoir discuter avec elle.

« Lisa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Voilà, je dois m'en aller, il faut que j'atteigne la ville, là… Nenucrique, je crois. Au plus vite.

― Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

― C'est très gentil, mais je préfère y arriver seule !

― Alors que tu es en danger ?

― C'est que…hein ? En danger ?

― Tu ne sais donc pas ? »

Non, Lisa ne me ment pas, pas plus que le poisson d'avril prend de l'avance. Elle a l'air bien sérieuse, ce qui n'est pas du tout rassurant. Si Lisa sait quelque chose de ce qui se trame, c'est que n'importe quel anonyme est au courant de ma situation.

« Il y a quelques jours, je me suis rendu sur le site officiel de la base Ranger de Poivressel, que je consulte régulièrement. En consultant une rubrique reprenant la liste de personnes recherchées, je suis tombée sur une fiche. Je l'ai revue hier. Aucun doute : elle te concerne. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu es accusée, mais apparemment tu mettrais un grand nombre de personnes en danger. Tu chercherais apparemment à retrouver un garçon. Houtarou, je crois. »

La boule au ventre disparue auparavant est venue percuter mon estomac à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Il n'y a pas dix mille personnes qui savent que moi et Houtarou avons voyagé ensemble. Ce Simon, il va le regretter.

« Désolé, je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais je n'ai pas envie justement de te mettre en danger parce que tu veux m'aider ! J'aimerais que tout le monde reste en-dehors de cette affaire…

― Et si nous nous sentons obligés de t'aider ? »

Ce n'est pas Lisa qui vient de prononcer cette phrase. En me retournant, je vois que Stella et Tamaki se trouvaient à proximité, l'air plus grave que jamais, bien loin de leur ardeur acquise durant la compétition. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je vois Stella adopter une telle attitude. Elle prend la parole sans hésitation, mais surtout, sans enthousiasme.

« Avoir des passions pour la psychologie est parfois bien utile, Shana. Surtout quand on apprend des choses très intéressantes. Un ami, jeune psychologue m'a fait part de ses dernières nouvelles, et il semblerait qu'un Ranger en quête de renommée cherche à capturer une fille venue d'un autre monde afin d'étudier ses pouvoirs et son comportement. Je n'aurais pas fait le lien si cette fille n'avait pas un ami qui ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Houtarou, c'est bien lui ? »

La colère est une courte folie. A savoir ce que signifie le mot « courte ».

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous as tout caché, ça ne regarde que toi. Mais je n'aime pas quand il y a un manque de confiance. De toute évidence, tu as quitté Houtarou, du moins je pense. Dis-moi, toi, Lisa, qui semble l'accompagner, peux-tu me dire si elle était avec un garçon quand tu l'as vu ?

― Euh, non, ça fait quelques jours, elle était seule.

― Bien de toute évidence, la séparation de Shana et Houtarou ne date pas d'hier.

― Stella, je ne te voyais pas si sérieuse ! Je suis admiratif ! »

C'est Tamaki qui a lancé cette dernière phrase. Je sais maintenant ce qui a amené cette ambiance sur le stade. Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que l'un ait un faible pour l'autre : l'absence troublante de Stella, l'admiration de Tamaki qui bizarrement, même en me connaissant que très peu, est avec elle. Mais il a raison sur un point : pourquoi Stella est-elle aussi sérieuse ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

« Je dis ce que je pense. Dès le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrée, Shana, avec Houtarou, j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Mon rôle exagéré de marieuse ne m'empêche pas parfois d'être sérieuse. Car oui, vous allez bien ensemble. Du moins, je sais que pour le moment, tu as besoin de Houtarou. Il est le seul qui puisse t'aider car il a un cœur en or, qu'il ait un faible ou non pour toi. Mais en te voyant seule, du moins sans Houtarou, je ne sais pas… je n'ai plus envie de rire ou d'être optimiste sur ta situation. Tu es repoussante car tu ne sais pas comment agir, si ce n'est qu'en se débarrassant de ceux qui t'aident. Tu dois le retrouver. »

La colère est comme une avalanche qui se brise et qui brise tout ce qu'elle rencontre sur son passage. Mais Stella a décelé ce que j'ai toujours voulu refuser de croire. A force de ne souhaiter aucun malheur aux autres, je ne me suis pas aperçu combien Houtarou est essentiel… pour cette aventure. Ne serait-ce que pour les raisons pratiques. Mais Stella veut surement parler plutôt de raisons morales. Mais ce n'est pas à Stella de dicter ce que je dois faire. SUREMENT PAS ELLE.

Mon katana se retrouve brandi quasi automatiquement entre mes mains. La fureur m'aveugle tellement que je ne m'aperçois plus de ce que je fais. Fort heureusement, il ne reste plus que moi, Stella, Lisa et Tamaki dans le couloir. Alors que ces derniers ne cachent pas leur effroi, Stella reste impassible.

« Tu comptes nous tuer. J'ai peur ! »

Je n'aime pas du tout cette ironie que je perçois très bien dans le ton de Stella. Je m'avance, les trois personnes s'écartent.

« Va le retrouver. Houtarou doit t'attendre, non loin de là, j'en suis sûre. »

C'est au moment où son nom a été prononcé que quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Au lieu de hacher menue Stella, j'ai préféré prendre appui sur le sol et m'envoler, au risque de me faire apercevoir par quelques personnes. De toute manière, plusieurs le savent maintenant. Un seul but : aller le plus loin possible. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne…

* * *

« La voilà partie.

― Mais Stella, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

― Je me souviens de notre première rencontre et j'avais déjà anticipé sa réaction. Elle partira à sa recherche, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne nous fera plus confiance, c'est certain, mais ce sacrifice est noble si elle doit s'accrocher à la dernière source qui lui est disponible. Je souhaite juste que Houtarou continue à être à la hauteur…

― Quelle intelligence !

― Merci Tamaki.

― Oublions-là un peu maintenant, et parlons plutôt du concours qui vient de se dérouler…

― Tu penses qu'on a besoin de s'éterniser dessus ? Tu as été le plus élégant, le plus admirable…

― Tout comme toi, Stella.

― Hey, les deux amoureux, ne me laissez pas en plan !

― Cette affaire est terminée non ? Nous allons voyager ensemble, Stella et moi, voir ce que nos deux styles donnent. Allez, au revoir, jeune fille.

― …Parfois, j'ai bien du mal à comprendre les relations entre garçons et filles. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué pour moi qui suis seule… »

* * *

Plusieurs personnes ont pointé le doigt haut dans le ciel, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper. La ville ne constitue plus qu'une traînée grise dans l'immensité verte, laissant place à la forêt et les proches montagnes. L'atterrissage s'effectue sans problème et je trouve rapidement un endroit où me reposer et me remettre des événements dont je suis à nouveau la principale actrice. Les réactions et révélations de Stella, Tamaki et Lisa, mes réactions, mon envol.

Stella a découvert une vérité que je n'ai jamais osé assumer. Houtarou est réellement indispensable. Pour le moment. Je lui ai fait peut-être plus de peine en le laissant. Comme je m'en suis causé à moi-même.

 _Tout est grâce à lui._

C'est lui qui m'a transmis les informations me permettant d'atteindre mon but.

C'est lui qui m'a appris à survivre, à vivre avec mon chagrin.

C'est aussi lui qui a permis l'apparition de certains de mes pouvoirs.

C'est lui qui m'a fait retrouver la faculté de voler, après une longue période d'incapacité totale.

Il m'a donné la faculté de retrouver des sentiments autres que la tristesse. Je lui dois beaucoup, mais je n'ai rien entendu, rien rendu.

Où est-il en ce moment ?

Il faut que je le retrouve.

« Tu aurais pu être pu discrète Shana, trop de facilité tue le plaisir, surtout quand il s'agit de suivre une personne qui vole. Aucun Pokémon n'a encore permis de donner à un humain cette faculté. Mais merci, tu m'as facilité la tâche ! »

Le temps de me retourner, un flash lumineux survient d'un petit appareil et m'entoure, m'emprisonne dans un « moi-même » qui ne me correspond déjà plus.


	14. Deux passés perdus

Chapitre 14 – Deux passés perdus

« Dis Stella, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais mieux fait de lui en parler directement, à Houtarou, à propos de Shana ? Je ne suis absolument pas sûr qu'elle cherchera, comme tu le penses, à le retrouver.

― Tu te préoccupes de choses qui ne nous regardent plus pour le moment, Tamaki. Et n'essaie même pas de contredire mes certitudes. Elle le recherche déjà. »

* * *

Le soleil brille, plus éclatant que jamais, sur l'imposante masse qui domine l'embouchure du vaste océan à l'est d'Hoenn. A cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, les derniers randonneurs finissent leur parcours dans l'immense zone boisée que l'on réalise ces marches seul ou à plusieurs, la balade se termine bien souvent par la visite d'un des lieux touristiques les plus prisés de la région : le Mont Memoria. Pourtant, au milieu des nombreuses navettes qui relient la montagne au reste du continent, une autre embarcation, moins courante, progresse discrètement pour atteindre une cavité du mont normalement invisible des touristes.

La plupart des vacanciers profitent de la magnifique vue que l'on peut observer depuis le sommet de la montagne. Sommet beaucoup plus accessible depuis que la fameuse légende sur Groudon et Kyogre ait été révélée au grand public. Les deux orbes qui y logeaient n'y sont plus et le lieu a été dès lors sécurisé par les Rangers et rendu apte au tourisme. Pourtant, le mythe fait place dès ce soir à un colocataire. Un colocataire de choix, même, selon les dires de Simon. Le plus grand coup de filet de sa carrière : la célébrité s'annonce toute proche pour lui ! Avec ses coéquipiers et son invitée, il forme un groupe de cinq personnes à se diriger silencieusement dans les sous-sols aménagés du sanctuaire qui contient à lui seul bien des mystères provenant des restes de tombes et d'ossements disséminés ici et là. Mais la propreté des lieux ne doit importer guère à celui qui dispose de ces lieux. L'endroit était peu éclairé, voire pas du tout. Les cinq silhouettes continuent d'avancer doucement : le frottement de leurs chaussures sur le sol rocailleux se veut si discrète que l'on pourrait encore croire que les fantômes continuent d'errer depuis des siècles à la recherche d'un endroit où trouver le repos éternel. Ce n'est qu'après cinq longues minutes que la galerie décrit un angle droit, menant à une porte verrouillée, bien moderne et éloignée de la froideur des lieux. L'un des cinq s'avance pour composer le code permettant de franchir la porte. Le changement d'univers est radical. Les vieilles galeries laissent place à un univers de tôle, d'acier et de verre. Des éprouvettes s'empilent d'un côté, cachant partiellement la vue sur un laboratoire de l'autre côté, plusieurs portes se succèdent, menant à plusieurs bureaux. Le groupe se dirige vers la porte la plus éloignée, une porte capitonnée et qui indique immédiatement le lieu de commandement de ces lieux. En chemin, un bruit sourd fait sursauter tout le monde sauf une, le regard vide, qui ne semble rien remarquer. Finalement deux des cinq se séparent du groupe, après avoir récupéré une enveloppe, fruit de leur récompense pour cette mission accomplie avec succès. Les trois restants entrent dans le bureau, prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne les observe.

Restent lui, un de ses collaborateurs, et elle. Un lourd silence pèse : alors que l'assistant reste immobile près de la porte, l'autre tourne en rond, lentement, autour de la fille, qui reste inerte. Debout, le regard planeur, mais bien vivante. Son état étrange ne laisse pas voir qu'elle ne veut en aucun cas rester en ces lieux. Drogue, pilules hallucinogènes ? Rien de tout cela. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils l'avaient pris en embuscade à la lisière d'une forêt. Lui a utilisé l'appareil spécialement conçu pour l'occasion. Mais l'opération s'est déroulée sans faille. Elle a été capturée et mise malgré elle sous les ordres du Ranger. Mis à part une secousse venant du corps de ce dernier suite à une utilisation un peu abrupte du Capstick, le plan a rencontré un succès total.

L'autre homme finit par disposer. Ils se retrouvent seuls à présent.

Il ne reste plus que lui et elle. L'une prisonnière et l'autre libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il n'attendait rien d'autre que la célébrité.

Le cercle de spécialistes allait venir le lendemain.

« Même ici, tu as acquis une célébrité sans nom. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, mais beaucoup de gens t'apprécient, t'aident déjà. Je n'aime pas cette situation alors que ce monde ne m'a jamais offert de cadeau. A mon tour de plonger dans ces mystères qui t'entourent, afin que je sois enfin reconnu à ma juste valeur. Je ferai découvrir au monde l'existence véritable de ce nouveau monde. J'essaierai même d'y parvenir et d'en rapporter une preuve. Qui sait, peut-être que même là-bas je deviendrai célèbre, pour avoir ouvert ce couloir ! Quant à toi, je pense bien que tu peux te contenter de ce monde. J'ai même développé une idée, tiens. Tu es déjà assez populaire ici. Je vais te faire découvrir d'autres horizons. On m'a parlé d'un pays lointain, plus lointain même qu'Isshu… Il y a des émeutes là-bas. On parle même de guerre. Bref, une situation bien peu enviable, où même aucun Ranger n'ose s'aventurer. Qui sait, peut-être que même sans armes, sans rien, tes hypothétiques pouvoirs pourront quelque chose et m'apporteront encore plus de gloire… Et si tu devais être tuée, tant pis. Pas mal de mes plaisirs auront été accomplis d'ici là.

― D'accord… »

Shana, après avoir prononcé ce bref mot, est conduite dans une pièce adjacente au bureau, constituant une chambre de fortune où se trouve uniquement un lit, rien d'autre. Toutefois, malgré sa servitude envers Simon, celui-ci a pris le soin de l'enfermer à clé. Toutes les précautions sont bonnes à prendre, même inutiles, dit-il. La journée a été rude pour tout le monde, un repos forcé s'impose. Une nuit sans rêves pour tout le monde, ni pour le Ranger exténué mais heureux, ni pour Shana, dont on pourrait bien se demander ce qu'elle pense.

La journée du lendemain se révèle être beaucoup plus intéressante dans la base secrète pour les hommes (et femmes) de main de Simon. Avec un coucher bien peu tardif, le lever s'est fait aux aurores. L'activité reprend rapidement au sein des quelques bureaux et du laboratoire de l'étrange base. Seul Simon ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Un de ses assistants s'inquiète de son absence alors que les premiers rendez-vous en rapport avec Shana allaient bientôt débuter. En effet, avant de rencontrer les spécialistes et journalistes, Simon devait poser quelques questions particulières et personnelles à Shana.

« Simon…Simon !

― Hum…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Il est presque neuf heures. Je rappelle que vous avez des affaires importantes à régler aujourd'hui !

― Ah oui, c'est exact. Avec qui déjà ai-je rendez-vous en premier ?

― Mais enfin, vous ne deviez pas voir la fille d'abord ?

― Euh, oui, surement… »

Le Ranger s'en va perplexe, pensant que Simon a un réveil un peu difficile. Ce n'est qu'une petite demi-heure plus tard que Shana revient dans la pièce principale, l'œil tout aussi éteint que si elle n'avait pas dormi du tout. Assise face à Simon, mollement installé sur son fauteuil en cuir, ne semble pas prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrive.

« Heu, Shana…j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Euh…qu'est-ce que je voulais te poser comme question déjà ? »

La situation du Ranger ne s'est plus arrangée de la journée. En allant crescendo, Simon accumule les trous de mémoires, suscitant très rapidement l'inquiétude de ses collègues, habitué à une personne qui vire droit au but, sans hésitation. Cherchant la cause d'un tel dérèglement, ils s'adressent à l'un des seuls scientifiques venus en qualité de médecin. Mais le spécialiste ne décèle aucune anomalie visible qui serait susceptible d'être à l'origine d'une telle amnésie. Le problème semble bien plus profond. Alors que le scientifique demande à consulter ses collègues, Simon est mis en observation auprès de ses collègues. Shana est remise à l'écart, momentanément plus au centre de préoccupation des Rangers. Elle reste assise dans le bureau, le regard fixe, comme si elle observait attentivement une personne invisible.

Un pot contenant des stylos.

Une agrafeuse.

Des fiches.

Des dizaines de fiches.

Sur celle posée au-dessus du tas, une photo. Une jeune fille qui ne regarde pas en face : cette photo a été probablement prise par un espion.

Elle a l'air déterminée.

Sur la fiche, il y a des noms.

Personnes fichées « MENACE » : Houtarou, Stella, Tamaki, Lisa.

 _Le déclic._

* * *

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? J'ai…j'y suis venue ? Je me souviens avoir atterri à la lisière d'une forêt, puis, ce Simon… oui, il m'attendait, puis m'a pris par surprise. Je devrais me venger de ce qu'il a certainement voulu me faire subir. Mais je n'ai plus le temps. J'ai perdu d'ailleurs trop de temps. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? Une heure, un jour, deux semaines ? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, et je me souviens que d'une chose. Je devais le rejoindre. Il doit être bien loin à présent. Il devait être près de Cimetronelle, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps passé, il est encore plus loin. Je ne sais pas moi-même où je me trouve._

 _Il faut y aller. J'entends des bruits de l'autre côté. Allons voir discrètement._

 _Ils sont tous regroupés. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me le demande. Mais pas le temps d'aller voir._

 _Partons._

 _Pourrais-je m'envoler ? D'un côté, je sais que je dois partir au plus vite, de l'autre, je me sens faible. Une fatigue que même ma maladie passagère ne m'avait pas infligée…_

 _L'envol ne se fait pas sans mal, mais j'y parviens. Des cris, des Pokéball qui volent et des Pokémon qui apparaissent. Ils sont déjà à mes trousses, mais ils ne m'auront pas. Je suis déjà loin. Trop loin même. Tiens ? La sortie. J'étais dans une caverne où je ne sais où. Il y a une grosse étendue d'eau. Il faut la traverser, même si je peine à conserver mon cap. La forêt. Se réfugier, se cacher et se reposer à tout prix. Non, il faut rejoindre Houtarou. Au plus vite. Chaque seconde compte. Chaque seconde est précieuse, trop précieuse. Jamais ce joyau qu'est le temps n'aura été aussi important._

 _Que…_

 _Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Je suis Shana, et en tant que Flame Haze, je me dois d'affronter jusqu'au bout toutes les épreuves._

 _Voici le bout. Mes ailes se replient, je ne peux plus les utiliser. L'atterrissage d'urgence est inévitable. Partir d'ici, se cacher, mais continuer l'aventure. Houtarou avait raison. L'inconnu est bien étrange. Tout n'est que mystère ici._

 _Ce monde en est un pour moi et j'en suis un pour ce monde. D'autres choses si inconnues s'ajoutent quotidiennement._

 _J'ai dû être capturée d'une manière terrible perdre à ce point la tête._

…

 _Que fais-je ? Qui suis-je ?_

* * *

« Alors professeur ?

― C'est bien ce que je craignais. C'est le Capstick qui est à l'origine de tous ces dérèglements. Une trop forte dose attribuée à la capture d'un humain a été néfaste pour Simon. Cela a affecté sa mémoire et je crains qu'il soit très difficile de lui faire revenir ses souvenirs. En réalité, les symptômes sont apparus progressivement sans pouvoir être décelés dans les premières heures. Ils étaient jusqu'à l'apparition des premiers symptômes complètement indiscernables. Ils ont pu être aperçus seulement aujourd'hui, mais nul ne fait doute qu'ils sont liés à la capture de la jeune fille.

― Cette petite peste qui s'est enfuie…elle n'a rien subi donc au final ? Elle a joué la comédie ?

― Non, non, d'après les rapides observations que nous avions pu établir, elle était bien sous contrôle, sinon elle aurait choisi plus tôt l'occasion de s'enfuir, vu ses pouvoirs, j'en suis certain. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est arrivé pour qu'elle s'en aille soudainement. Mais normalement elle devrait subir les mêmes symptômes que Simon, sinon il y a effectivement des problèmes internes à régler au cas par cas.

― Elle n'ira donc probablement pas loin. Je vais prendre mes dispositions pour qu'on retrouve cette fille qui est à l'origine de tous ces malheurs au sein de notre organisation. Simon avait raison : elle provoque bien des catastrophes. »

* * *

La neige tombée durant la nuit résiste sur le Mont Memoria. De nouveaux courageux sont disposés à faire du tourisme, de la randonnée, voire du cyclisme en ces lieux perdus. Mais personne n'a encore remarqué la silhouette qui se promène, perdue, à travers la forêt. Elle ne sait plus rien, et pourtant elle continue à se dissimuler. Elle se réfugie dans un arbre, seule cachette naturelle disponible dans le coin. Pourtant, très mauvaise idée que d'aller faire croire à des Nirondelle qu'on les attaque. Un tel acte ne reste jamais sans conséquence. Qui à présent pourrait aider une pauvre fille errante, continuant à se dissimuler, sans rien, sans mémoire, les vêtements déchirés, et des plaies et hématomes qui lui couvrent le corps ? Même le Pokémon le plus inoffensif aux yeux du dresseur le moins chevronné peut devenir un ennemi redoutable. L'arme qu'elle porte… elle n'en comprend ni l'utilité, ni la véritable signification, si ce n'est le fait d'inspirer aux éventuels gens qu'elle croiserait une crainte certaine.

Le regard vide de la veille n'a pas cessé. Il ne peut même plus contempler le soleil, le magnifique ciel qui doit enchanter les nombreux aventuriers qui veulent progresser au plus vite. Même les larmes ne veulent pas marquer la jeune fille. A présent, il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui pensent encore à elle : cinq hommes et femmes avides de tirer profit d'une amnésique, et un jeune dresseur qui se sent prêt à vivre sa revanche contre la championne de Cimetronelle, Alizée. Il pense toujours à Shana, mais il ne la croit déjà plus de ce monde.

 _S'agit t-il d'une vraie aide que d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne vous reconnait plus ?_


	15. Les grands esprits se rencontrent

Chapitre 15 – Les grands esprits se rencontrent

Un tel match ne peut plus se préparer à la légère. Les règles ont été changées exceptionnellement, suite à l'interruption du dernier affrontement pour des raisons indépendantes de la volonté des deux antagonistes. Chaque dresseur aura le droit d'utiliser seulement deux Pokémon. La tâche n'en est pour autant pas plus facile puisqu'Alizée a pu travailler sur mes méthodes de combat. Du moins, si l'improvisation que j'avais menée pouvait être considérée comme une stratégie… Aujourd'hui, une tactique véritable est en place. Ne plus laisser de place au hasard dans ces moments, ni aux assauts inopportuns de mon corps, contrairement à la dernière fois. Préparé à subir un éventuel resurgissement d'une mémoire enfouie non désirable, je me mets en place pour démarrer le combat. Des actes valent mieux qu'un grand discours. La championne ne s'est pas plus inquiétée sur mon état de santé par rapport à la dernière fois. Je me sens physiquement remis en forme. Tant mieux !

Xatu est le premier Pokémon que j'ai décidé de choisir pour l'affrontement. Alizée, quant à elle, décide d'opter pour Altaria, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de combattre la dernière fois. L'attaque Furie semble m'indiquer qu'Alizée cherche à savoir quelle sera ma réaction, afin de découvrir ma stratégie. Plutôt que de prendre des risques inconsidérés, j'ordonne à Xatu d'utiliser Psyko pour bloquer l'attaque d'Altaria. Le Pokémon est en effet soudainement immobilisé mais lutte pour essayer de frapper sa cible. Si Xatu venait à lâcher prise, je n'aurai pas d'autre solution, sauf si je parviens très rapidement à enchaîner sur une autre attaque. Plutôt que de jouer sur une attaque offensive directement, je me décide à utiliser Onde Folie. Altaria, durant trois petites secondes, ne se retrouve plus sous l'influence de la précédente attaque mais l'Onde Folie l'atteint de plein fouet. Contraint de se poser en catastrophe, Altaria finit par tituber sur le terrain alors que Xatu reste impassible. Mon Pokémon, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le début du combat, utilise Vent Mauvais la bourrasque violette touche brutalement Altaria. Amoché, mais pas encore à terre, le Pokémon réunit ses dernières forces pour tenter quelque chose contre mon Xatu. Désorientée, Alizée rappelle son Pokémon et c'est Airmure qui prend le relais face à Xatu. L'échange de Pokémon renverse la vapeur Alizée à très bien compris mon petit jeu sur la vitesse et l'enchaînement d'attaques, ce qui l'incite à utiliser l'attaque Hâte d'Airmure.

 _Trop tard._

L'attaque Tranche-Nuit percute Xatu de plein fouet et même pas une réaction assez rapide de ma part ne lui aurait permis d'éviter la défaite. Tant pis, il va falloir miser sur quelqu'un d'autre… Je me rends compte de la situation très délicate dans laquelle je me suis mis. Aucun de mes Pokémon ne sera assez puissant pour lutter contre le type Acier d'Airmure. Il va falloir miser sur son autre type, Vol. Avec quels risques ? Seul Coudlangue me permettra de savoir si mon choix est pertinent. Mais cette fois, pas de risques inconsidérés. Ne pas combattre comme avant et donner des idées à Alizée. Je m'attendais dans tous les cas à ce que la championne use de la même tactique qu'avant, à savoir utiliser Hâte et jouer sur la vitesse. Coudlangue a le désavantage de disposer d'une vitesse très réduite, mais seulement dans les affrontements physiques. Et aussi, si j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il m'est arrivé la dernière fois, je n'ai pour autant pas oublié les attaques que j'avais utilisées lors de ce combat. L'attaque Ultrason m'avait aidée la dernière fois : elle se propage en surface et en hauteur. L'idéal…

Alizée, elle, semble avoir oublié la maîtrise de cette attaque par Coudlangue et Airmure vole si rapidement qu'il n'a pas pu utiliser une éventuelle force de freinage pour s'arrêter à temps et éviter les ultrasons. Tout comme Altaria, Airmure subit la confusion et se pose à terre pour éviter toute catastrophe supplémentaire. C'est le moment d'agir ! Et la seule attaque qui pourrait me servir en l'état actuel est Roulade. Je ne sais pas si Coudlangue sera assez rapide. Malgré la confusion portée par Airmure, celui-ci a tout juste pu éviter la masse roulante se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers lui. Mais, tout comme dans le cas des séismes, les répliques sont les plus dangereuses. Si Airmure a pu éviter la première attaque, la confusion ne lui a pas permis de s'apercevoir que Coudlangue revient à la charge après un demi-tour bien maîtrisé. L'attaque Roulade touche Airmure de plein fouet, lui infligeant de sérieux dommages. Un coup de chance ou une stratégie pour une fois clairement établie, complétée par le haut niveau acquis par mon Coudlangue ?

Airmure se relève malgré tout et même affaibli, il tente sous les ordres d'Alizée de frapper Coudlangue. Dans un possible accès de folie, je tente de le rendre à nouveau confus, sans toutefois croire au succès de la répétition de mon plan. En effet, Airmure fonce en piqué tout en évitant l'attaque Ultrason. Quoi qu'il en soit, Coudlangue se fera toucher, alors quelles pertes supplémentaires subir ? La seule attaque intéressante à utiliser contre Airmure est Roulade. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Airmure rase à présent le sol, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers Coudlangue qui enchaîne son attaque rapidement. Le choc n'est qu'une question de secondes.

Coudlangue se relève, touché, mais encore assez courageux pour supporter les blessures infligées par l'attaque Aile d'Acier d'Airmure. Ce dernier n'a par contre pas eu la même chance. Couché, inerte, il signe une victoire à portée de main ! Altaria revient sur le terrain, mais je suis quasiment certain que je peux gagner facilement, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Altaria n'a pas plus de ressources qu'en avait Airmure il y a un instant, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de s'envoler haut dans le ciel et de foncer en piqué.

Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir également vécu cette scène, mais qu'est-ce que Shana viendrait faire là-dedans ? Aucune idée, et puis d'ailleurs, je m'en fiche. Shana n'a rien à faire dans ce match, et elle ne me le pourrira pas comme la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas une simple relation entre elle et les ailes d'un Pokémon qui ne me fera vaciller cette fois-ci. Une attaque Roulade pour conclure ? Coudlangue opère comme je lui ai demandé, Altaria à sa poursuite.

 _Elle s'envole haut dans le ciel, à la poursuite des puissances qui veulent le mal. Sa détermination n'a d'égal que sa concentration, elle laisse tout de côté quand elle agit. Peut-on le lui reprocher ? Pourtant, certains l'ont déjà oublié._

Cette vague pensée me donne des sueurs froides mais mon esprit s'est rapidement concentré sur un autre événement : j'aperçois Altaria à terre, devant un Coudlangue, éreinté mais fier, fier d'avoir enchaîné une deuxième victoire par K.O. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux, encore vacillant des événements de cette dernière minute de match.

J'ai gagné, j'ai réussi à mettre à terre tous les adversaires qui m'affrontaient en ce jour. Alizée et ses Pokémon ne sont pas les seuls. Ces pensées qui m'ont coûté la victoire la dernière fois ont voulu reprendre le dessus, sans y parvenir. Je parviens à maîtriser mes sentiments, petit à petit.

Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai fait durant l'heure suivante. Alizée m'a remis son badge en me lançant les félicitations habituelles. Le Centre Pokémon que je rejoins sans tarder est bien accueillant, et la foule inhabituelle qui y réside contraste avec le calme des environs. Après avoir déposé les Pokéball de Xatu et Coudlangue chez Joëlle, je m'enferme quelques instants dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur le lit, éreinté, et pris d'étranges sensations. Je ne sais pas dire si je suis heureux ou non. Autant, la performance a été exceptionnelle aujourd'hui, autant j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir zappé quelque chose d'important sur les jours passés. Ce nouveau flash avec Shana n'est pas anodin, mais il n'a cette fois aucun rapport direct avec le combat. J'ai pensé à elle parce que j'y avais songé la dernière fois. Un cercle vicieux a voulu s'établir Mais le match n'y était pour rien. Non, je pense à Shana et ai l'étrange impression d'être le seul à y penser encore. Les êtres qui lui sont le plus cher l'ont déjà oublié. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu une telle scène d'abandon la concernant. Et si c'était…

J'entends un grand brouhaha au rez-de-chaussée. Retiré brutalement de mes pensées, je déboule de ma chambre et descend les marches quatre par quatre. De nombreux dresseurs parlaient entre eux, l'air paniqués. Je m'incruste dans l'un des groupes afin de savoir la raison d'un tel remue-ménage et j'apprends assez vite qu'une information spéciale a été diffusée à la télévision. Désireux d'en savoir plus, je demande des détails, mais tout ce que j'arrive à retirer de la conversation, c'est qu'une personne au comportement dangereux pour la population rôde dans les environs de Cimetronelle et de Nenucrique. Une inquiétude d'abord insipide se prend de moi, mais je cherche quand même à me renseigner. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est chercher des informations en ville.

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible._

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps. Un poseur d'affiche effectue son travail médiatique sur les rares murs de la ville. Le contenu, d'abord masqué par le travailleur qui ne mesure pas l'ampleur de la catastrophe qu'il provoque à mes yeux, m'apparait à la manière d'une gifle.

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Si j'ai pensé à elle toute à l'heure, ce n'est pas par hasard : c'est de ma faute. C'est MOI qui l'ai oublié tout ce temps, du moins qui ait cherché à l'oublier.

 _Le résultat est sous mes yeux._

 _Froid et sans saveur aucune._

Ainsi Simon a bien entrepris des recherches pour retrouver Shana et d'après ce que j'en conclus après tout ce temps d'enquêtes, c'est qu'il est sur le point de la retrouver. Pourquoi ai-je pensé tout ce temps qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là ? J'ai envie de me mettre des rafales de phalanges dans la tronche tellement je me sens idiot et égoïste. Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis imaginé Shana absente de ce monde parce que je ne voulais pas avoir de remords. Je me sentais tellement bien en sa présence, je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Pourquoi serait-elle partie sans raison ? Elle m'aurait prévenu si elle avait trouvé la clé du mystère, j'en suis certain. Beaucoup d'enfantillages, mais aussi beaucoup d'honnêteté dans notre relation. Shana n'est pas une personne à laisser ceux qui l'ont aidé un minimum et qui ne l'ont jamais trahie…

Il est temps de partir, et en vitesse. Malgré ma stupeur, je reste planté deux minutes tout au plus face à l'affiche et rejoins le Centre Pokémon en courant, montant dans ma chambre aussi vite que j'en suis descendu. Rassemblant le peu d'affaires que j'avais éparpillées dans la chambre, je fais un rapide au revoir à cette ville qui a été pour moi le refuge de nombreuses réponses à des questions longtemps sans réponse.

* * *

Route 120 -

Mont Mémoria -

* * *

A la vue de ce panneau, je me souviens il y a quelques temps que je tenais à faire un détour par le Mont Mémoria, pour faire des adieux plus solennels à Shana. A présent, ces au revoir n'ont plus aucun sens.

 _Les journées passent._

Voilà presque une semaine que j'ai quitté Cimetronelle. Mais toujours rien. Je vagabonde entre Cimetronelle et Nenucrique, faisant mon maximum pour rejoindre chaque jour au minimum un village afin d'avoir d'éventuelles nouvelles sur « la dangereuse » qui traîne dans les parages. A mon grand bonheur, rien de nouveau ou d'intéressant n'a transpiré dans les médias, mais la tension au sein de la population locale reste importante. L'affaire a pris de l'ampleur. Je me suis arrêté deux jours pour me reposer et guetter d'éventuelles nouvelles à la télévision mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer, et pourtant Dieu sait si j'ai entendu des rumeurs, toutes aussi fausses les unes que les autres. Certains se vantent de l'avoir aperçu dans les environs, mais le mensonge est visible à des kilomètres car la description qu'ils font de Shana est approximative, voire totalement inventée. La politique de la peur ne donne aucun répit. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas ri en entendant que celle-ci mesure presque deux mètres de haut ou qu'elle aurait un Lugia en sa compagnie ? Je me suis retenu d'essayer de remettre la vérité à sa place car je sais que cela n'apporterait rien de positif et qu'en plus cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Je résigne à me quitter le village pour me diriger vers le Mont Mémoria. Si je savais que je n'aurais que très peu de chances d'y retrouver Shana, je dois me rendre en ces lieux, guidé par l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'y être rendu après notre séparation. Le voyage ne serait pas très long, une journée tout au plus pour arriver sur le rivage. De là je prendrai un bateau pour parvenir sur l'île.

En effet, le voyage n'a pas été très long, et j'arrive le lendemain de mon départ, alors que la nuit s'apprête à tomber. Je dois prendre mon mal en patience et attendre le lendemain matin pour arriver au Mont Mémoria. Malheureusement, personne n'est décidé à me loger pour la nuit, je brave donc la couverture neige et le froid, et trouve un abri dans la forêt. La nuit est fraîche mais cela ne me posait aucun problème. Heureusement que le temps est au beau fixe depuis quelques jours… Disposé à faire un feu pour me réchauffer, je me prépare à une longue veille car je sais d'ores et déjà que je ne fermerai pas l'œil de la nuit. Les heures sont longues. Hormis le crépitement du feu, je ne discerne aucun autre bruit. Les Pokémon des environs ne croulent pas sous les problèmes, le sommeil les a gagnés sans problème. Seuls des Lumivole volent haut dans le ciel et à leur seule vue je me sens gagné par la nostalgie. Libres de voler, de voyager sans soucis…

Un craquement. Non, ce n'est pas le feu, et certain que ce n'est pas moi. Dans le doute, j'envoie Noarfang. C'est en effet lui qui m'aide très souvent à repérer un intrus, quel que soit l'endroit où je me situe. Les attaques-surprises deviennent impossibles en sa compagnie. La présence d'un Pokémon ne me dérangerait pas. Peut-être que je me suis installé au mauvais endroit, mais je préfère être sûr, surtout l'inconnu ne m'a jamais procuré du bonheur jusqu'à présent. La lumière aura attiré cette chose jusqu'ici.

« Noarfang, vérifie la présence d'un éventuel intrus par ici. »

Le rayon rouge provenant des yeux ultrasensibles de Noarfang parcourt les alentours. Soudain, alors que le Pokémon regarde dans ma direction, s'arrête, pétrifié par ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Effrayé je me retourne, mais ne vois rien. Il y a des buissons. Je me fraie un chemin avant de tomber sur la source de la stupéfaction de Noarfang.

 _La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, elle était furieuse._

 _La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle dormait paisiblement._

Des sentiments qui paraissent bien humains à côté du spectacle de désolation qui m'est offert. Une expression dénuée de sens fait encore plus peur qu'un visage rouge de colère ou que des larmes.

 _Shana, que t'est-il arrivé ?_

Elle reste immobile et me regarde sans me voir. Aucune peur ne transparaît, encore moins de joie. Il n'y a rien.

 _Le vide sans fin._

Sur les premières secondes, mon cerveau ne rencontre aucune possibilité de faire face à la situation irréaliste qui s'offre à moi. Mille questions me submergent. Que faire ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit là ? Quelle est la meilleure solution ? Sera-t-elle en sécurité ici ?

Je me décide à l'emmener au campement, près d'un feu qui ne pourra provoquer aucun tort. Lui prendre la main sans qu'elle ne réagisse en conséquence provoque une sensation de bonheur mais de peur également. Je l'assois près du feu et je m'aperçois combien les changements ne sont pas seulement psychologiques. Le coup de tonnerre qui m'a frappé à sa seule vue ne m'a même pas permis de voir que sa cape, ses vêtements étaient complètement déchirés. De plus, je m'aperçois aussi avec horreur que des traces rouges et violettes parsèment ce qu'on voit de son corps. Ce n'est pas la vue du sang ou d'hématomes deux fois plus gros que la moyenne qui m'effraie… Shana ne s'est pas soignée d'elle-même. Aucun pouvoir de régénération ne s'est enclenché. En plus de sa mémoire, de ses émotions, tout son sens de l'instinct de survie et ce qui fait d'elle un être vivant s'est volatilisé. J'ai avec moi un monstre.

 _Non._

Comment puis-je penser ça ? Ce n'est surement pas de sa faute. Simon est l'unique responsable. Que lui a-t-il fait, celui-là ? Au moins, la vue de Shana blessée a abrégé mon temps d'hésitation. Il n'est pas possible de passer par dix mille chemins. Première chose à faire : la soigner, ce qui n'est pas sans me rappeler un douloureux épisode... La dernière fois, j'avais eu recours à Shuu. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura personne pour me venir en aide, dans cette zone reculée des grands chemins de randonnée. Je vais donc devoir prodiguer des soins tout seul. En qualité de dresseur, l'opération ne risque pas d'être compliquée, mais si jamais Shana devait atteinte d'une blessure anormale, ou si son corps ne devait pas être doté du même système immunitaire. Et si elle s'était, par exemple, mutilée avec son katana ? Je n'ose pas l'imaginer. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce que je dois m'imaginer ou non, les meilleures situations comme les pires… Après avoir appliqué les bandages sur les moindres blessures de Shana, j'effectue un rapide sur moi-même afin de vérifier tout élément que j'aurais pu oublier sur le coup. Les moments de panique sont toujours terriblement compliqués à gérer, bien que je m'y habitue à force… Les seules affaires que je retrouve intactes auprès de Shana sont celles que je lui ai passées il y a bien longtemps et qu'elle m'a chipées lors de notre séparation. Tout est soigneusement rangé, comme si Shana n'y avait plus touché depuis des mois. Mais j'en doute. Certains vêtements de rechange, même si soigneusement pliés, sont encore humides. Elle s'est donc changée après être tombée dans l'eau, près du Mont Mémoria. Elle était donc encore consciente… il y a combien de temps ? L'état de ses vêtements actuels laisse penser que quelques heures se sont écoulées.

« Shana ? »

Je lance cette timide mais fragile première parole, dans un mince espoir de la voir répondre. Mais comme je devais m'y attendre, je reçois comme unique réponse les seuls silences nocturnes de la forêt. Epuisé par un tel choc que de voir Shana surgir de l'obscurité, de surcroît complètement dénuée d'esprit, je pense qu'il ne faut pas essayer d'en savoir plus cette nuit. Les idées viendront plus rapidement après quelques heures de repos… J'installe donc la tente, et j'entraîne Shana à l'intérieur. Je l'allonge cette fois-ci et la couvre. Je sors, puis hésite. Est-ce prudent de la laisser se reposer seule (si elle veut bien : pour l'instant, elle reste inerte, mais les yeux bien ouverts) ou faut-il être prêt, paré à toutes les éventualités ? Je n'aime pas du tout cette situation, qui m'évoque également d'autres parcelles de mémoire jusqu'alors enfouis… Pour quelqu'un qui est fatigué, je réfléchis encore de trop. Finalement, je me décide à rester avec elle. Par prudence ou pour une autre raison ? Je doute moi-même des excuses que je fabrique sur l'instant. Mais tant pis, le temps est plus que jamais venu d'assumer. La couverture est assez grande pour envelopper deux personnes. Je m'y glisse, puis observe Shana. Elle est allongée sur le côté. Elle dort. Je ne sais pas comment elle est parvenue à passer de ce pseudo-coma à un repos presque religieux… j'ai envie de me rapprocher un peu.

 _Histoire de se sentir moins seul._

Pour qu'il y ait une présence à côté de la mienne. Une présence bien particulière. La sienne. Juste la sienne. Je m'approche. Mais je ne sens rien.

 _C'est froid._

J'AI froid. Une coquille vide à mes côtés. Jamais le sentiment d'avoir agi bassement ne m'a pénétré aussi profondément. Avoir osé espérer quelque chose en ce physique de fille avec un esprit aussi nu...

Je m'éloigne, et je dors…

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils en concluent ?

― Visiblement le patient ne retrouvera jamais sa mémoire. Le choc provoqué par le lancement du Capstick a généré un excès de flux et ses effets ont été similaires à ceux d'un grand traumatisme crânien, voire pire. Il est difficile d'évaluer la gravité pour le moment.

― Merci… »

Le médecin, perplexe, fait demi-tour, laissant la jeune femme plantée au milieu du couloir, sans expression visible au départ, qui se transforme vite en colère apparente…

« Je…je n'aurai jamais espéré voir ça. Simon a payé cher pour mener à bien sa mission. Je voulais le suivre, attraper et faire souffrir cette fille. Cela n'a plus aucun sens ! Elle a eu sa punition, puisqu'elle se retrouvera de toute façon dans le même cas. Le monde l'a oublié, au pire va la traquer. Le passé s'envole, la vie continue… »

* * *

Visiblement, la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours a décidé de partir se balader la nuit où je pensais me reposer. Le premier rayon de soleil qui traverse le mince feuillage me réveille immédiatement, après une nuit en pointillés. Mon premier réflexe n'a pas été de me lever brusquement comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire au réveil, mais de pencher légèrement ma tête vers la gauche. Pendant la nuit, elle s'est retournée vers le côté opposé au miens. Parfois, j'ai du mal à saisir certaines situations. Pourtant, quelle est la chose la plus importante à comprendre aujourd'hui ? L'origine du mal dont Shana a été frappée les heures passées ? Je ne doute à aucun moment que Simon soit à l'origine de ce ravage, mais certains éléments m'échappent. Mais je doute que j'apprenne quelque chose en cherchant par moi-même. Une seule chose reste à faire : tenter de sauver Shana. Bien beau d'y penser, mais de quelle manière ? Les seules idées que je pourrais avoir pour soigner une amnésie sont des émotions fortes, liées à des souvenirs qui le sont tout autant, voire traumatisants. Or, qu'est ce qui a pu être traumatisant chez Shana ? Je ne peux voir que les souvenirs qu'elle a eu en ma présence, donc depuis qu'elle est coincée ici. Voyons, procédons méthodiquement… Commençons par le commencement. Quel est mon premier souvenir d'elle ? Tout a commencé à Poivressel, lors de notre rencontre. Rencontre bien marquante. Voilà déjà un évènement à noter. Ensuite, il y a eu… les sources chaudes. Tiens, j'en ris moi-même ! Quelle idée j'ai eue là, et je pense que Shana a fait une croix dessus. Je note quand même, aucune piste ne doit être écartée. Puis il y a eu l'attaque de ce qui a été mon Mimigal… et enfin, et là non plus je ne sais pas si cela a vraiment troublé Shana, mais notre séparation est aussi à prendre en compte. Puis… je ne sais pas, il n'y a plus rien eu depuis. Du moins en ma présence. Quatre pistes restent à explorer. Et en y réfléchissant un peu plus, il y a un élément qui est lié à deux événements : Mimigal. Et si elle en revoyait un, quel effet la rencontre produirait ? Je n'en sais rien, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas s'il en rôde dans les environs. Déjà la présence de ce Pokémon à Poivressel est anormale il s'agit d'un Pokémon présent à Johto et sur les îles Sevii en général. Il se trouve assez rarement dans les autres régions. Plus tard, je mènerai ma petite enquête à ce sujet.

Je fouille dans le sac. Il reste encore de la nourriture, du moins ce que mangeait Shana avant qu'elle soit dans cet état. Les simples plaisirs pourraient-ils l'aider à retrouver un comportement normal ? Shana est à présent assise à mes côtés, et je dépose un pain-melon sous son nez. J'appréhende déjà sa réaction, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, son absence de réaction. Oh ! Quel grand soulagement que de constater qu'elle saisit le pain pour le porter à sa bouche. Un grand soulagement qui ne finit par être qu'éphémère puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes de longue attente, je constate que Shana repose le pain-melon, grignoté à moins d'un quart. Elle mange juste pour survivre, rien d'autre.

 _Perte de goût._

Une nouvelle défaite à inscrire au registre des déceptions successives de ces dernières heures. Il est donc encore plus urgent de trouver une issue à ce mystérieux mal. Je peux de toute manière supprimer l'épisode des sources chaudes. Il n'y en a pas dans les environs et je ne vois pas ce que cela apporterait, je ne vois pas ce que cela LUI apporterait. Autre hypothèse à enlever : la séparation. Si le choc avait été grand, Shana aurait été guérie par le simple fait de me revoir. Il ne reste donc que les deux autres solutions, celles liées à Mimigal. Il n'y a qu'une solution de dernier recours. Il faut trouver un de ces Pokémon dans les environs. En espérant qu'il y en ait bien entendu… Malgré leur présence anecdotique à Hoenn, ce sont des Pokémon assez communs, surtout dans les forêts de feuillus denses comme celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Les recherches risquent d'être difficiles, d'autant plus que je me sens obligé, tout en cherchant, de surveiller Shana. Elle me suit sans broncher, sans parler, sans rien faire. Les pas sont monotones, tout comme les arbres que j'observe se ressemblent les uns les autres. Quelque chose d'oppressant m'envahit bien rapidement, et malgré la situation mal engagée, il n'y a rien qui vaille.

Finalement, je parviens à mon objectif et voilà plus de trois heures que je cherche de fond en comble dans cette fichue forêt.

 _En voilà un._

J'ai les nerfs à vif, en priant pour que le Pokémon soit assez coopératif. D'abord, attirer son attention. Que peut-on mieux utiliser qu'une grimace ? Le Mimigal, en train de grimper à un arbre, arrête sa course et me fixe, l'air mécontent en prime. Appât en place ! A présent, le Pokémon doit se concentrer sur Shana. Mimant une peur approximative, je me mets poste Shana, qui, sans réaction, se retrouve face au Pokémon insecte. Je lance une nouvelle grimace, ce qui peut paraître idiot, mais je ne compte pas utiliser de Pokémon. Mon équipe risque de faire fuir le Mimigal et surtout laisser partir ma dernière véritable chance de sauver Shana...

Mais Mimigal a agi comme je le voulais : le voilà qui lance une attaque Dard-Venin sur Shana ! En un éclair je la projette sur le côté et m'enfuis avec elle. Mais le Pokémon insecte est bien décidé à ne pas nous lâcher et envoie cette fois-ci Sécrétion, attaque qui nous manque de peu. J'espère du coup ne pas prendre trop de risques et ne pas tomber sur d'éventuels copains de ce Mimigal. J'ai toujours mes Pokémon sur moi, mais dans un moment où chaque seconde compte, je déteste perdre mon énergie,… L'araignée retente son attaque plusieurs fois, nous manquant à chaque tentative de quelques millimètres. Sa précision reste redoutable. Je suis tellement pris par la course-poursuite que j'en oublie de regarder Shana que je tiens pendant ma fuite. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un véritable marathon, je me retourne et constate avec soulagement que le Pokémon n'est plus là. Il a abandonné la chasse…

« Si avec ça, tu n'as pas eu ta dose d'émotions, Shana… »

 _Toujours rien._

 _Le regard désespérément éteint._

Aucune énergie, aucune fatigue. Elle ne semble rien ressentir. Cette longue course n'a jamais été aussi éprouvante mais la fatigue qui me tient laisse place à un désespoir qui s'éternise bien trop à mon goût. Pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé ? POURQUOI ?

 _C'en est plus qu'assez._

Je ne sais plus quoi faire en l'état actuel des choses. Lors de notre rencontre, ma première réflexion a été de supposer que de mettre une autre personne dans la confidence provoquerait encore plus de dégâts. Shana aurait risqué d'être internée, interrogée, à cause de ce qu'elle est… non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il y a trois mois.

Cette histoire ne trouve plus ses origines. Moi-même, en surchauffe aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, me résout à contempler cette Shana impassible, dans l'optique de tout laisser tomber. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fini, incapable de me rappeler ce que j'ai pu réaliser ces dernières semaines pour en arriver à cette désastreuse situation. Les semaines à venir sont tout aussi floues. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire avec Shana. Au point où je manque de dire « que vais-je faire de Shana ? ». L'être vivant s'est transformé en objet inerte. Avec elle, je suis condamné à vivre à l'écart des autres. Depuis hier, la montrer en public est tout ce que je me refuse.

Le soir tombe sur une journée qui au final aura passé rapidement malgré le peu que nous – que j'ai fait. Shana me suit, et nous nous couchons tous les deux, de la même manière que la veille. Mais cette fois-ci, aucune sensation, ni agréable ni désagréable, s'éprend de moi. Mais quelle importance ? Qu'elle dorme, et qu'elle me laisse tranquille…

 _Une tranquillité aux portes de l'utopie._

Je pensais bien dormir après cette journée horrible, mais mon horloge biologique en a décidé autrement, à trois heures du matin. Impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Je sors un peu. Mais rien n'y fait, même le ciel étoilé ne me permet pas de retrouver une sérénité, ne serait-ce que temporaire.

 _Il faut pleurer._

C'est mon seul moyen de m'occuper. Je m'assois près des branches consumées par le feu à présent éteint. Et verse des larmes.

 _Un vrai bonheur._

Dernière chose qu'il m'est possible de faire après avoir raté une aventure aussi lamentablement, en me concentrant uniquement sur mon propre ressenti. A cause de ça, Shana a tout perdu. Tout. Sans qu'il m'ait été permis de récupérer quelques bribes d'elle. Rien…ou presque rien.

* * *

 _« Cet ouvrage est destiné à ce qu'on n'oublie pas ce qu'une jeune fille, innocente mais tellement courageuse a encouru, et que ses souvenirs restent gravés dans nos mémoires. Elle a perdu sa mémoire. Ce journal retrace toute mon aventure que j'ai eue avec elle à travers Hoenn._

 _Samedi, 13 novembre 2010_

 _Je rencontre Shana à Poivressel, dans une ruelle sombre. Elle se faisait alors attaquer par un Mimigal. Cet événement a eu plusieurs conséquences : ma rencontre avec une personne venue d'un autre monde et la capture d'un Pokémon. Je rencontre plus tard celui qui va devenir la cause de bien des ennuis. Lui mérite qu'on l'oublie, son nom ne sera en aucun cas cité._

 _Dimanche, 14 novembre 2010_

 _La bibliothèque de Poivressel est un endroit bien austère. Je cherche des ouvrages qui pourraient m'aider à trouver l'origine de la venue de Shana dans ce monde, mais je ne trouve absolument rien. Toutefois, on m'a passé un ouvrage, qui me sera d'une grande aide par la suite… »_

* * *

J'ai eu à peine la force d'écrire sommairement ce qu'il s'est passé les deux premiers jours de notre rencontre. Mais je sais que coucher sur papier tout ce qui s'est déroulé est l'ultime moyen de sauver notre mémoire. Afin que je n'oublie pas qui était Shana.

 _La voilà, la dernière chose à faire._

Quelqu'un vient. Shana est sortie de la tente. Une répulsion dégoûtante me prend en la voyant ainsi, les bras qui tombent mollement, me fixant d'un air bête. Oui, je suis arrivé à trouver un semblant d'expression sur ce visage dépourvu de toute beauté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens voir ce que je fais, hein ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu ne parles pas ? Alors pourquoi tu viens me déranger ? POURQUOI ? CA NE TE SUFFIT PAS ? IL FAUT QUE TU CONTINUES A ME TOURMENTER ENCORE ET TOUJOURS ? FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! HORS DE MA VUE ! »

La jeune fille, n'ayant pas tiqué sur un seul de mes mots, retourne dans la tente, sans rien dire, sans prendre conscience des paroles que j'ai prononcées. Mais mon sac a été vidé. J'exprime mon ras-le-bol et ne décolère plus. Et ce foutu sac devant moi, qui renferme lui aussi tant de souvenirs, je ne le supporte plus.

Hop ! Un bon coup de pied dedans, et tout s'étale !

Et je pleure encore une fois. Je craque, et je fatigue…fatigue… Ne pouvant supporter une seconde de plus la présence qui s'éternise à mes côtés, je récupère mon sac de couchage. Mais là je suis au bout…

 _Même sa mort aurait paru plus douce._

* * *

Une lumière resplendissante. De quoi s'agit-il ?

* * *

Il fait beau. Il fait chaud. Je n'ai même pas le réflexe de regarder ma montre pour vérifier l'heure qu'il est. Je sais juste que le soleil est haut dans le ciel.

Que vais-je faire ?

M'installer quelque part, vivre une vie d'ermite. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une nuit longue en réflexions pour parvenir à cette décision. Au fond, quelque part, l'idée a dû germer depuis un bon moment. Elle a pris forme lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire mon carnet. Shana serait dans un premier temps très utile à ce que je n'oublie pas tout ce que j'ai vécu avec elle. Il me faudra surement des semaines pour me remémorer tant d'aventures, tant celles-ci étaient quotidiennes. Puis ensuite… je m'occuperai de Shana jusqu'à ce que le destin vienne à séparer nos routes. La vie sera beaucoup plus fade. Je me vois obligé de stopper tous mes projets, mais depuis le départ, j'ai été condamné à soutenir, vivre avec cette fille.

« Noarfang, Ramoloss, Xatu, Zarbi, Corboss, Coudlangue, sortez-de là. »

Tous mes Pokémon apparaissent, et hormis Noarfang, ils n'ont pas encore totalement pris conscience de la situation.

« Je vais en ville, aller me ravitailler et acheter tout ce qui est nécessaire. Nous restons ici encore pas mal de temps. Donc, pendant mon absence, surveillez Shana, qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. »

Les six Pokémon se retournent vers la tente. Ils se rapprochent et attendent. Ils restent très attachés à Shana aussi. Comment vont-ils réagir face à une vérité qui dépasse le commun des mortels ? Je fixe la tente et les Pokémon regroupés autour. Puis je m'en vais je fais quelques pas, le cœur serré, conscient que je vis les premiers instants d'un retrait qui risque d'être sans fin.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

― Coudlangue, je t'ai dit que j'allais en ville ! Tu le fais exprès ? »

Il m'a fallu une dizaine de secondes pour réaliser que la voix qui s'est élevée n'était pas la voix grave de Coudlangue. Le ton est ferme mais doux, presque envoûtant. C'était bien le ton digne d'une gamine ou d'une jeune adolescente qui a encore toute la vie devant elle. Je refais demi-tour sur moi-même.

 _Noarfang, Xatu et Zarbi à sa gauche._

 _Coudlangue, Corboss et Ramoloss à sa droite._

 _Et elle au milieu, debout…_

 _Flamboyante._

Elle me fixe, souriante, presque rieuse.

« Tu as décidé de m'appeler Coudlangue maintenant ? »

 _Et c'est ainsi que tout a recommencé._

On aurait tant aimé vivre un moment solennel lorsque de pareilles retrouvailles se produisent. Pourtant, la situation a pris une tournure presque comique, un peu comme ces rêves étranges, à la limite du ridicule, qui nous ont habités ; lorsque l'on se réveille, il n'y a rien de mieux à faire que d'en rire. La même situation se reproduit ; au final, l'absence de Shana n'aura été qu'un long rêve sans importance. Un cauchemar qui a tout de même duré un mois…

Shana, au contraire, ne semble pas prendre la situation à la rigolade moi-même je me demande pourquoi je réagis de cette façon et m'efforce de réprimer au maximum les débuts d'un fou rire, tout en la regardant avec tendresse celle que j'avais perdue. Les secondes s'écoulent mais rien ne se passe. Elle attend que je vienne, pas l'inverse. La situation est très sérieuse pour la jeune fille mais à me voir avancer comme un enfant en pleine admiration, Shana exprime par un large sourire, soit le plaisir de retrouver quelqu'un qui lui est d'une grande aide, soit un simple plaisir à me voir hésitant, admiratif face à elle. Et puis finalement, elle me tire la langue.

« Je n'ai pas la langue aussi longue que celle d'un Coudlangue, rassure-moi ? »

Puis elle éclate de rire, avant d'être suivi par le mien. La situation tourne à l'irréalisme. Arrivé devant Shana, je me demande comment peut se vivre un tel moment. Que faire, que dire dans de tels moments ? Et Shana qui semble attendre quelque chose… Ces moments deviennent gênants lorsque l'on n'a pas l'habitude de les vivre. Il y a encore une heure, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que le cerveau emprisonné de celle qui fut mon acolyte allait sortir d'un sommeil sans fin. Shana est vraiment sadique, méchante pour réagir d'une telle manière dans ces moments ! Voyant que je peine à lui adresser la parole, elle me tapote l'épaule et se dirige avant de s'asseoir vers l'endroit où brûlait le feu de camp. Elle se retourne et me voit immobilisé, n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle se relève, me rejoint, se poste devant moi, me fixe de longues secondes… avant de m'écraser violemment le pied. Ouch ! Quelle force ! Si je n'avais pas tant pleuré ces dernières heures, des larmes me seraient venues à l'arrivée d'un tel coup !

« Bon, au moins j'ai la preuve que tu es bien vivant ! Tu viens, oui ou non ? »

La grande douleur m'aidant, je suis Shana près des bûches encore fumantes, avant de me laisser tomber comme une pierre. La douleur au pied finit par s'atténuer et je prête enfin attention à la nouvelle interlocutrice qui se dresse devant moi. Je constate que Shana a pris la peine de prendre d'autres vêtements que celles qu'elle portait lorsque je l'ai retrouvée. En effectuant ce constat, autre chose me frappe : Shana a enlevé tous les bandages que j'avais appliqué la veille et encore plus incroyable, il n'y a plus aucune blessure alors que certaines étaient assez profondes pour ne pas être guéries en l'espace de deux jours, chez un être humain normalement constitué en tout cas. Le mystère de cette guérison n'est pas difficile à résoudre. Il y a surement un lien avec le rétablissement psychologique de Shana. Toutefois, je continue à m'interroger sur l'origine de ces blessures. A vrai dire, maintenant que tout est redevenu normal, ne faut-il pas interroger Shana sur tous les événements qui ont eu lieu durant son absence ? J'ai tellement de questions à poser, tellement d'interrogations qui me troublent. Mais je ne sais pas. Shana est-elle prête à me répondre ou vaut mieux-il la laisser tranquille, le temps qu'elle sorte de son probable traumatisme, si toutefois elle devait en développer un ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle a vécu pendant que je la croyais partie pour toujours. Impossible de juger par ses expressions depuis son « retour », j'ai l'impression que tout est redevenu à zéro, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Hier, nous étions au Centre afin de fixer notre prochaine étape : Cimetronelle. Shana est désormais à un état neutre, mais aux antipodes de ce que je lui ai connu il y a peu. Je continue donc à scruter Shana alors qu'elle-même fixe le sol. N'est-ce pas elle qui voulait que je m'asseye à ses côtés ? Avait-elle quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander ou alors voulait-elle tout simplement que je sois là, à ses côtés… comme avant ? J'inspecte le moindre détail qui pourrait me donner un indice chez Shana mais elle continue toujours aussi bien à se dissimuler. Résigné, je m'occupe donc à préparer deux chocolats chauds, histoire d'avoir quelque chose pour m'occuper : les blancs me font horreur, encore plus dans des moments si particuliers comme celui-ci !

« C'est bizarre Houtarou, je te croyais plus curieux…c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Shana me regarde, déroutée que je ne la questionne pas plus. Une fois encore, je me suis laissé emporter par une timidité retrouvée avec la solitude de ces dernières semaines.

« Euh, et bien… si, désolé…

― Arrête d'être désolé, et dis-moi tout ce que tu penses ! Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Elle m'a donné le feu vert. Je n'ai plus qu'à déverser toutes mes interrogations, en espérant que la plupart trouvent leurs réponses. J'allais demander pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état, mais dans ce cas, je pourrais aussi m'interroger sur ce qu'elle a vécu pendant ces quelques semaines de solitude. Au final, il vaut mieux qu'elle raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis tout ce temps. Inutile de s'attarder sur des questions pointues, elles viendront au fur et à mesure du récit. Beaucoup moins hésitant, je lui demande donc de me réciter tout ce qu'il y a eu durant ces quelques semaines, jusqu'au moindre détail. Shana, surprise, probablement parce qu'elle s'attendait à une question plus concrète, ne tarde à débuter son histoire. Elle commence par raconter sa fuite et la manière dont elle m'a abandonné. Concernant l'origine d'un tel acte, j'ai fait mouche sur les raisons de son départ. C'était bien pour, je cite ses propos, me « ficher la paix ». Quand je lui dis que je m'attendais à cette raison, elle me regarde bizarrement. Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que je la connaisse aussi bien ?

Elle poursuit en me racontant les doutes qu'elle a réussi à avoir peu après notre séparation. Pas vis-à-vis de moi, mais par rapport à ceux qui l'attendent probablement. Du moins, elle espère qu'ils continuent à l'attendre. Elle m'a ainsi fait part de tous ses doutes. Une fois de plus j'éprouve de la peine, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi Shana se révèle à ce point. Après tant de défiance, suis-je encore digne de tout savoir ? Selon Shana, oui. Mais elle compte me parler de ce qui l'amène à me dire tant de choses. Plus tard. Je ne reconnais plus la fille méfiante qui redoutait le moindre coup bas de qui que ce soit, même de ma part. Vient alors la rencontre avec une fille, Lisa, puis l'arrivée à Tersannes où s'est déroulé le concours auquel j'ai assisté. Mais j'y pense… aurait-elle revu Stella et Tamaki ? Shana ne tarde pas à venir à ce qu'il s'est effectivement passé. Après le concours et la victoire de Tamaki, elle les a effectivement retrouvés avec Lisa. S'est ensuivie une discussion plus qu'houleuse. Shana m'avoue avoir été « conseillée » par Stella. Celle-ci lui aurait dit de me rejoindre à tout prix. Autant Stella m'exaspère de se mêler tout le temps de ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux, autant je la remercie d'avoir influé Shana de la sorte, pour autant qu'elle l'ait réellement influencé.

Les souvenirs ont été plus durs à retrouver pour la suite, Shana ayant de gros problèmes pour se remémorer sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre son départ de Tersannes et son arrivée ici. Alors qu'elle réfléchit, je remarque avec surprise et amusement que je n'ai pas rangé mes affaires éparpillées cette nuit. Je me souviens à peine avoir piqué une crise face à Shana mais heureusement l'étendue des dégâts était minime. Je m'aperçois combien j'ai des tas de breloques inutiles. Il faudra que je fasse le tri un jour… un paquet de cartes, un collier, même un caillou des lettres, un crayon et tout ça au milieu de mes livres ! Ah oui, me souviens d'avoir eu tant d'objets à Cimetronelle lorsque je me suis ravitaillé.

« Houtarou…tu peux venir ? »

Le ton qu'a pris Shana en prononçant cette phrase était beaucoup plus bas que son récit énergique d'il y a quelques instants. Elle devait arriver à la partie la plus importante de son récit. Je terminerai mon rangement plus tard… Laissant mon sac tomber mollement, je rejoins Shana qui me regarde puis fixe à nouveau le sol, scrutant la moindre bribe de souvenir qui pourrait lui revenir. Elle s'était arrêtée en forêt puis elle se souvient d'avoir entendu une voix, puis elle a vu un flash lumineux. Le trou noir qui a suivi lui a procuré une simple sensation d'endormissement. Elle a encore du mal à évaluer la durée de ce sommeil, mais elle se souvient avoir eu un réveil rapide dans un endroit sombre, où elle avait vu des personnes regroupées autour de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Etait-ce Simon ? Probablement, mais là n'est pas la question. Car Shana, ayant l'air de plus en plus concentrée sur ce qu'elle compte dire, m'annonce avoir eu de nouveaux problèmes après. Elle se souvient s'être enfuie, et une fois à l'air libre, elle était au-dessus d'une grande masse d'eau. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était dans le Mont Mémoria. La fatigue était d'autant plus présente qu'elle se souvient avoir atterri en catastrophe, plongeant dans l'eau mais tout près du rivage. Après avoir rejoint celui-ci, elle a usé de ses rares efforts pour se changer puis s'en est allée.

 _Puis, le vide._

Au final, les circonstances du drame prennent une importance secondaire à mes yeux, par rapport à celles de son dénouement. Comment Shana a-t-elle pu être guérie si rapidement, en ma présence ? C'est un mystère que je ne parviens pas à résoudre car tout s'est produit si vite, alors qu'aucune de mes actions n'a eu de conséquences directes… Vingt-quatre heures peuvent paraître longues, mais quand je me vois aujourd'hui et hier, un gouffre s'est formé. La question du rétablissement est donc la plus évidente à chercher. Mais pour Shana, la réponse l'est beaucoup moins.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Un long sommeil s'est ensuivi. Au cours de ce sommeil, de nombreux rêves, je pense juste avant mon réveil. Mais je me souviens avoir vu une lumière éclatante émerger quelques mètres devant moi. J'ai soudainement ouvert les yeux et ai attendu plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre une voix. La tienne. Tu voulais partir. Puis je voyais sans être vue. Enfin, tu ne voulais plus me voir tes Pokémon eux me voyaient, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils attendaient, non à cause de l'ordre que tu leur as donné. Puis tu t'en es allé et je suis sorti. La suite, tu la connais. »

Aussi simple que cela ? J'en suis déçu, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme dans cette histoire m'a échappée.

« Mais… une lumière à quelques mètres de toi ? Et tu ne sais pas de quoi cela pourrait provenir ? »

J'ai eu sur le coup peur qu'elle parle de moi. Toutefois, je ne me trouvais pas à l'endroit qu'elle décrit. A quoi cela pouvait-il correspondre ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu la moindre source de lumière, à cet endroit…

« Je ne sais pas du tout d'où cela vient. Mais je suis sûr que ma guérison vient de l'apparition de cette lumière. D'ailleurs, en parlant de guérison, je me suis aperçue en me réveillant et en me changeant que j'avais des bandages un peu partout. Quand je les ai enlevés, des égratignures venaient de disparaître. »

Le récit est d'autant plus incroyable que ces égratignures, comme elle dit, étaient de belles et profondes blessures quelques heures auparavant. Lorsque j'avais changé les bandages, elles ma paraissaient à la limite de l'inguérissable. Tout est lié à cet étrange instant où Shana est redevenue normale…mais rien n'en explique l'origine. Rien du tout.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

L'impression peut paraître étrange, mais on dirait deux très vieux amis qui se retrouvent. Shana et moi nous connaissons bien mais il n'y a que trois mois qui se sont écoulés depuis notre première rencontre. A moi donc de raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu et éprouvé durant tout ce temps. Mon récit parait bien pauvre par rapport à toutes les aventures de Shana et je reconnais bien la véritable combattante qui a côtoyé l'ensemble de l'équipe durant tant de temps. Je constate finalement qu'en racontant ma dernière entrevue avec Simon, ma conquête du badge de Cimetronelle, et tous les doutes qui me sont survenus, beaucoup de temps est passé. Ce n'est qu'après avoir tout raconté que je me souviens d'un événement très important mais qui m'a échappé même depuis le récit de Shana. Je raconte ce qui s'est déroulé lors de mon premier match contre Alizée, à savoir le flash que j'ai eu avec Shana et le déploiement de ses ailes.

 _Discussion à risques._

J'allais avoir des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Shana se lève brusquement, recule de trois pas et tombe, abasourdie par les propos que je viens de tenir.

« Alors…tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu…tu étais conscient ? »

Elle ne comprend pas.

Je profite de la chute de Shana pour l'aider à se relever et aller chercher les deux tasses de chocolat chaud. En revenant, j'en offre une à la jeune fille, qui savoure enfin un autre moment que celui de cette surprise. Elle n'a pas compris que non, ce soir je ne savais pas, je n'étais pas conscient de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais appris bien plus tard. C'est ce que j'explique à Shana, mais un doute survient. L'inverse fonctionne également : et si Shana venait à découvrir des facettes de ce qui m'habite ? Il a existé des moments semblables. Je me souviens de cet instant à Lavandia, au même endroit où se sont déroulées les visions que j'ai eues, comme si c'était hier, et pourtant cela date déjà de deux mois.

« C'est vrai qu'un tel moment s'est produit. Je ne sais pas du tout comment »

Mais…moi aussi j'ai peur du regard que me portent les autres. Coïncidence.

« Je t'ai pris pour te déposer dans un arbre, puis il y a eu un phénomène étrange. Mes ailes se sont déployées, car oui il s'agit d'un pouvoir que je peux… que je pouvais utiliser. Et ce soir, ce pouvoir était revenu, comme pour m'aider à accomplir un but. En réalité, à ce moment, ma confiance reposait déjà sur toi, du moins en grande partie. Je savais que tu serais prêt à tout pour m'aider et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Ton chocolat est trop chaud. »

Cette dernière phrase m'a subitement fait sortir du moment de torpeur dans lequel je m'étais engagé. Un peu surpris et amusé par le décalage entre cette remarque et le reste du récit, je lui conseille d'attendre un peu avant de boire. Qu'elle continue…

« Oui, je commence à me demander si le fait de te faire confiance ne m'a pas aidé à retrouver partiellement certains de mes pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu te déposer sur cette branche ce soir. Voilà. »

Elle en avait beaucoup dit, avec des propos d'une profondeur sans égal. Je me dois d'être à la hauteur pour mes réponses. Je lui parle de ce que j'avais entendu une fois sortir de sa bouche, alors qu'elle me croyait endormi. Je n'aurai aucune crainte à en parler. Les mots, la description de cet instant que j'oserais presque qualifier d'intime, n'ont pas tardé à me venir. Shana n'accorde plus beaucoup d'importance cette histoire, car même si j'ai appris des choses dans son dos, j'ai été à terme sincère, égal à moi-même. Je ne comptais pas utiliser ces informations à mauvais escient. D'ailleurs, et une fois encore, elle confirme bien que je suis une présence rassurante que par ma franchise et ma volonté de l'aider, j'ensoleille ses journées. Cette dernière phrase n'a pu avoir d'autre conséquence que celle de me faire rougir. Une seule chose à faire pour que Shana ne le voie pas : boire mon chocolat.

 _Brûlé._

Très bien joué, tout ce que j'ai réussi est de faire éclater de rire Shana. J'aurai au moins réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

Ainsi tout est mis à jour et au jour, ou presque. Certains mystères résident encore, comme la manière dont laquelle Shana est revenue à la réalité. Il s'agit d'énigmes avec lesquelles nous sommes condamnés pour poursuivre notre route. En parlant de route, il serait judicieux de nous remettre en route. Mais où aller ? J'en discute avec Shana, mais je constate en même temps que je dois quand même faire des achats en ville. Je comptais les faire seul, je pourrai y aller accompagné. En nous rendant dans une ville aux abords du Mont Memoria, nous engageons cette fameuse discussion sur l'avenir à court terme. La première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit est évidemment le retour de Shana chez elle. Un pincement au cœur me survient mais vite remplacé par ma volonté d'accomplir ce que j'avais promis à celle qui restera une de mes meilleures rencontres. Dans les faits, nous sommes encore dans le flou total et ceux qui ont voulu nous aider ne sont plus en mesure d'être d'un quelconque soutien.

Mais j'y pense…

J'avais reçu des photos. Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient utiles, mais je ne les ai pas encore montrés à Shana. Je lui montrerai au retour. Quant à moi, j'ai encore des badges à récupérer. J'en ai cinq actuellement. Cinq ? J'ai pourtant programmé l'obtention de 6 badges après celui de Cimetronelle. Ah mais…oui.

 _Clémenti-Ville._

Bourgade où je n'ai pas pu aller à cause des évènements qui s'étaient produits à Lavandia.

Je me rattraperai dans une autre arène, il y en a pas mal à Hoenn…

La ville n'est pas très loin, mais je redoute la réaction des gens à la vue de Shana. Pour le moment, elle est toujours recherchée. Que se passerait-il ?

Une fois arrivés en ville, je constate que les gens nous regardent comme je me l'imaginais, mais personne ne semble pris de peur. Nous ne tardons pas à découvrir la raison de cette absence d'agitation à la vue de Shana. Sur le mur d'un des bâtiments étaient collés des affiches. Je m'attendais à voir d'abord le visage déterminé de Shana mais sur cet avis se trouvent plusieurs portraits, beaucoup plus petits que le format A4 qui m'a été craché à la figure à Cimetronelle. Aucun de ces visages ne me disait quelque chose, hormis un. Celui de Simon. Je suis tout autant surpris par la découverte de cette affiche que mon amie qui reconnait sans hésitation aucune tous les visages : toutes les personnes impliquées dans son enlèvement. Ceux-ci étaient tout simplement suspectés d' « activités suspectes avec diverses organisations mafieuses ».

« Simon nous a menti, Shana. Il ne voulait pas te faire passer des tests ou des interrogatoires. Il voulait surement te vendre et obtenir de la reconnaissance de la part de cette organisation opaque. »

C'est du moins ce que je pense. Mais au moins, nous sommes tranquilles. L'aventure peut continuer, et tout le monde a eu ce qu'il voulait. Moi et Shana notre tranquillité, et Simon sa célébrité, due à des circonstances qu'il aurait sans doute préféré éviter.

Et si nous pensions à autre chose que tous ces problèmes qui nous tracassent ?

Un si beau retour à la réalité, on ne peut espérer mieux.

 _Tout va bien._


	16. Révolution Shanienne !

Chapitre 16 – Révolution Shanienne !

Les photos étaient rassemblées au moyen d'un élastique, mais le désordre que j'avais mis dans mon sac les avait toutefois fort abimées. Elles étaient cornées, presque déchirées, et je me demande maintenant si ces prises ont encore une place quelconque dans notre voyage commun, au même titre que toutes les informations que j'avais reçu grâce au Ranger. La lumière faite sur les événements des derniers jours, tout ce que j'ai pris pour des vérités est redevenu au rang de suppositions ou de confusions.

Mais Shana tente de me persuader que nous sommes sur la bonne piste, tout simplement car Simon savait que j'aurais été utile à la capture de ma compagne de voyage. Voilà pourquoi il me donnait tant d'indices, du moins je pense. L'hypothèse est plausible et Shana semble bien sûre d'elle. Un peu trop ? Les derniers événements penchent pour cette idée. En feuilletant les photos, je cherche encore le moindre détail à prendre en compte, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je les envoie, indifférent, à Shana, sans prêter attention qu'elle en fait. Une fois terminé, je la regarde, la vois avec plusieurs clichés en main, mais face verso.

« Le problème avec toi Houtarou c'est que tu ne veux voir que la face apparente des gens, et tu essaies de les approfondir au maximum. C'est pareil avec ces clichés. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais regardé ce qu'il y avait au dos ? »

Et bien, je dois avouer que non. Je n'y ai jamais absolument fait attention. Il faut dire, j'ai tellement peu observé ces photos. Une, deux fois peut-être ? Tout ceci date et j'ai tellement accordé d'importance à ces photos que je ne me souviens plus quelles remarques j'ai pu me formuler, pour autant que j'en ai faite. Mais la remarque de Shana n'est pas idiote. Je m'apprête à poser la main sur les photos, mais Shana m'en tend une seule en particulier. Il s'agit de la représentation de ce qui semble être un autel. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas amusé à scruter la photo, mais, comme Shana me l'a suggéré, à déchiffrer les inscriptions au dos. Car l'écriture fine et attachée est rendue illisible par endroits, probablement par les années et la vitesse avec laquelle ont été griffonnés les mots. Des ratures, des corrections, des mots seuls parsèment le verso de la photo. Parcourant le texte, je ne trouve rien du tout d'intéressant, si ce n'est le descriptif de la photo que je viens de voir. Descriptif que je pourrais tout aussi bien faire d'ailleurs, d'un coup d'œil rapide. Shana, voyant que je continue inlassablement à chercher quelque chose d'intéressant dans ces quelques lignes, me montre un encadré, en bas à droite. Les quelques mots qui s'y trouvaient étaient quasi indéchiffrables, mais après des efforts surhumains je parviens avec un stylo à retrouver et retracer certains mots. Seul un mot manque et visiblement, une fois n'est pas coutume, le plus important. Ce genre de situation, aussi sérieuse soit-elle, commence vraiment à me faire rire : dans une phrase-clé, une énigme, il y a toujours un mot ou deux qui manquent et comme par hasard les plus importants.

Là, il y a un p…et là un e ? Ou un a ? Et ici, un r ou un s ? Ou encore un a ? On dirait mon écriture. Quand ai-je écrit pour la dernière fois d'ailleurs ? Bonne question…

« Houtarou, fais un effort, retrouve-moi ce mot, car j'ai un grave doute. »

Les 26 lettres de l'alphabet se bousculent dans mon esprit.

« Mé…méd…tu lis quoi, toi, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir une idée ?

― Une médaille, peut-être ?

― Ah oui, ça doit être ça. Ça nous avance beaucoup. »

Un silence plane, vite brisé par la voix d'une Shana énormément déçue par quelque chose que je n'identifie pas.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

― Ben tu veux que je dise quoi de plus ? Excuse-moi d'être un peu à la ramasse, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

― Houtarou, tu ne vas pas me dire que le mot médaille ne te rappelle rien du tout ?

― Et bien…peut-être bien. Quelque chose en rapport avec toi, non ? Tu m'avais bien dit quelque chose, mais je sais plus quoi. »

Elle me fait un geste après avoir tenté de m'assommer, comme si elle voulait mettre quelque chose autour de son cou. Ca y est, je me rappelle…

 _Le but se précise._

« Partons tout de suite. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans cette région, Shana.

― Non, tu as toi aussi un but à accomplir. Fais-le. Va jusqu'au bout. Tu m'as énormément aidé jusqu'ici, il n'est pas juste que je te bloque dans ta progression. Je dois être patiente. Et qui sait…peut-être que nous ne trouverons rien là-bas, si nous ne résolvons pas le mystère de la prédiction des Zarbi. Et l'achèvement de ton voyage nous permettra certainement d'avoir plus de chances de terminer le mien. »

 _« Celui qui deviendra le meilleur…ouvera la clé du…des Zarbi…ainsi le…sacré apparaîtra. »_

L'objet sacré, est certainement le pendentif. Une grosse partie de notre chemin s'éclaire. Je sais que je dois sortir grandi de ce long chemin. Je dois triompher de tous les obstacles qui se dressent face à moi. La Ligue est un bel obstacle pour prouver que je suis digne de raccompagner, d'aider cette fille, à ouvrir le pont qui nous relie à cet autre univers…

 _Partir à la recherche de l'autre monde._

Shana a dit qu'elle serait patiente. Si nos intérêts deviennent communs, le reste du voyage sera surement beaucoup moins chaotique que l'a été notre périple de Poivressel jusqu'au retour à Lavandia… Ne le sera plus par notre faute. Mais pourquoi est-elle patiente à ce point ? Elle était si pressée, à juste titre, de rentrer, et personnellement, je ne pourrais pas attendre autant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'attache trop à ce monde. J'espère seulement… qu'elle ne s'attache pas trop à moi.

« Bon, quel est le programme ?

― Nous partons tout de suite pour Nenucrique, d'où nous prendrons un ferry pour arriver sur une île où se trouve la cité d'Algatia. En fait, j'ai encore trois champions à combattre. Je ne m'inquiète pas, il nous reste facilement encore trois-quatre mois avant le tournoi de la Ligue Hoenn…

― Et nous partirons ensuite ?

― Oui, mais je m'organiserai d'ici là pour voir comment nous irons à Johto. »

Visiblement Shana a déjà eu comme idée de se rendre à Nenucrique. Quelqu'un a dû lui dire que l'on pouvait prendre un bateau d'ici là. Shana a déjà envisagé de s'en aller sans moi… maintenant, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de moi. Pour ce voyage, bien entendu.

Mais commenter ces doutes, ces changements de comportement n'ont aucun intérêt. Les quelques semaines qui ont duré, alors que chacun vivait de son côté, ne sont plus que des souvenirs et des douleurs à colmater. Je m'en tire tout de même avec un badge, durement remporté. Le trajet du Mont Memoria jusqu'à Nenucrique a été d'une tranquillité sans précédent. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, une semaine sans incident se déroule. Nous avons de surcroît pu profiter d'un voyage en train, histoire d'avancer notre arrivée.

Le premier posé sur le quai de la gare nous remplit déjà des nombreuses odeurs que seule une ville maritime comme Nenucrique peut nous offrir. Endormi par le long voyage et la chaleur étouffante du train, quel bonheur de se réveiller avec les embruns qui vous caressent le visage ! Que de poésie, mais à présent, une seule envie nous gagne, celle de nous rendre au Centre Pokémon. L'esprit vidé, alors que nous n'avons quasiment pas marché de la journée, nous demandons à Joëlle si nous pouvons avoir une chambre pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas remarqué tous les regards d'un groupe de jeunes qui se sont instantanément posés sur moi et Shana, et à peine ai-je fais un pas que :

« SHANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Sous ma grande stupéfaction, la dizaine de jeunes court en direction de Shana, qui n'a pas l'air de mieux comprendre cet enthousiasme ambiant. L'une des filles demande alors à Shana de les suivre.

« Et moi, je pue ?

― Mais t'es qui toi ?

― Je suis Houtarou, je suis dresseur Pokémon, et j'accompagne cette fille depuis des mois. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

― T'as qu'à nous suivre alors !

― Bon… »

Fendant le groupe en deux, je rejoins Shana et lui demande si elle sait ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle me répond par la négative mais me fait part des inquiétudes sur le fait qu'on connaisse son nom, même si celui-ci est plus prononcé avec admiration qu'avec appréhension. Non loin de là se trouve une petite salle, qui devait servir de salle de classe, mais mis à part deux-trois détails qui témoignent encore de l'activité qui y règne, on pourrait croire que le bâtiment est abandonné.

« Mais pourquoi vous nous avez emmené ici ?

― Parce qu'on aimerait vous montrer quelque chose ici, ainsi que profiter de la présence de cette superbe héroïne ici !

― Mais comment vous la connaissez ?! Et pourquoi superbe héroïne ? »

L'un des jeunes nous amène dans une pièce adjacente à l'ancienne salle de classe il s'y trouve une bibliothèque encore débordante. Et avant que la fille n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shana poussa un grand cri en désignant une des étagères qui se trouvent juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je repère ce qui surprend tant Shana : une vingtaine de livres à la reliure identique, hormis les numéros, se présentent en fin de rangée. Shana ne pouvant pas atteindre les livres, j'en prends un au hasard. Et si la reliure mentionne déjà le nom de Shana, la couverture réserve un choc. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. La jeune fille que l'on voit sur la couverture a les traits de Shana, le même physique, la même détermination dans le regard, les mêmes habits… La ressemblance est trop frappante pour ne prétendre qu'à une coïncidence. La sœur jumelle de Shana se trouve devant nos yeux, si ce n'est pas elle-même. La seule différence que je constate et c'est ce qui m'a évidemment frappé tout de suite, c'est la couleur des cheveux de la « Shana » du livre. Ils n'étaient pas noirs comme je les connaissais… mais rouges. Un rouge très prononcé d'ailleurs ! Autant la surprise de voir Shana présente sur la couverture de la vingtaine de petits livres a été rude, autant la principale concernée ne semble pas aussi sonnée, du moins pas par les mêmes raisons.

Nous avions rejoint les autres avec tous les romans. S'installer à une table serait vraiment mieux pour feuilleter cette mine d'or inattendue. Le silence règne les enfants, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, voyaient qu'un événement inhabituel est en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

« Qui est cette fille ? Vous pouvez me dire quelque chose sur elle ? »

C'est alors que l'une des filles qui était en retrait s'avance. N'y ayant pas prêté attention dans la masse, je reconnais trop bien un visage familier que je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver ici. En effet la présence de Caitlyn en ces lieux parait vraiment incroyable. Un nouveau mystère…

« Salut Houtarou. Salut Shana.

― Salut…Caitlyn.

― Vous devez vous demander… la raison de ma présence ici, n'est-ce pas ?

― Je m'intéresse plutôt à ce qui se trouve sur cette table.

― Ces romans ? C'est bien pour ça que vous vous trouvez ici, voyons !

― Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Cat ?

― Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! C'est toi, Houtarou, qui nous a attaqués lors de notre dernière rencontre !

― Parce que vous étiez dans tous vos droits à ce moment, j'imagine.

― Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

― Comme tu veux. Cat, j'aimerais que nous restions tous les trois pour parler de ça, je n'aimerais pas voir tes amis mêlés à cette histoire, déjà assez embrouillée. »

Les autres jeunes qui accompagnaient Caitlyn s'en vont, mais le silence qui pèse depuis le début de ma discussion avec la fille reste le même. En fait, dès notre entrée dans la bibliothèque ne se trouvaient que moi, Caitlyn et Shana.

« Tout d'abord, QUI a écrit ces livres ?

― C'est moi, Houtarou. C'est marqué sur la couverture.

― Depuis quand… écris-tu ces livres ?

― Depuis le lendemain de votre départ. Et je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai, j'ai déjà adapté de nombreuses aventures sous formes de roman.

― Et pourquoi cette ressemblance si frappante avec Shana, à un détail près ?

― Si tu lis l'histoire Houtarou, tu comprendras.

― Et il n'y a pas de détail qui change. »

C'est Shana, silencieuse jusqu'alors, qui prononce cette dernière phrase.

« Houtarou, j'ai à te parler. »

Shana m'emmène dans une pièce adjacente, laissant Cat seule.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de romans qui se rapprochent aussi bien de ce que j'ai vécu réellement. Cette fille a vu à travers toute ma vie. Elle me fait peur.

― Tu… tu crois ?

― Je dois te lire chaque ligne de ce qu'elle a écrit, petite cervelle, pour que tu comprennes tout ce que j'ai vécu ?

― Oh, excuse-moi Shana, mais tu m'as déjà raconté tellement de choses…

― Eh bien cela ne te suffit réellement pas. Ne t'ai-je jamais raconté que lorsque je suis en position d'attaque, mes cheveux virent au rouge écarlate ?

― Peut-être…

― Et bien, même si ce ne devait pas être le cas, tâche de t'en souvenir »

* * *

« Tu vas me répondre oui ? »

Ah oui c'est vrai, je patiente depuis dix minutes à cette table. Je viens d'acheter les tickets pour Algatia et Shana vient de me poser une question.

« Alors, tu prends quelque chose à boire ?

― Euh…oui, oui, un sirop de fraise, s'il te plait. »

Venant de réaliser ce que mon esprit a produit, je me mets à tout raconter à Shana après que celle-ci ait ramené les consommations. Elle s'est déjà habituée à ce que j'ai des moments d'absence, où je suis dans mon petit monde à imaginer des aventures tout aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. C'est ainsi que je raconte à Shana comment je me suis mis à imaginer qu'elle était l'héroïne d'une série de romans, qu'il y avait dans ce rêve Caitlyn, devenue écrivaine et loin du comportement enfantin que nous lui connaissions. Mon résumé se termine par un pouffement de la part de Shana. J'y suis habitué. Elle manque juste de répandre partout de son jus de fruit verdâtre dont j'ignore le nom.

« Tu arrives toujours à avoir des songes de ce genre ? Que c'est drôle ! En plus Caitlyn n'a jamais été sérieuse, elle n'aurait jamais de quoi écrire ne serait-ce qu'une page sur moi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je deviendrais célèbre ici. Surtout on voit que tout provient de ton imagination… c'était quoi ce détail qui me différenciait de la fille sur les bouquins ?

― Ses cheveux qui avaient une couleur différente. Ils étaient rouges.

― …Ah. Rien que ça. Pourquoi ils le seraient ?

― Ben je me suis imaginé qu'ils seraient comme ça lorsque tu dois attaquer, combattre un ennemi, tout ça…

― Bien sûr. Tu as une imagination débordante, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus idiot. »

En effet, il faut que j'arrête de m'imaginer des histoires pareilles. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'aventure, de découvertes passionnantes, mais mon cerveau surchauffe trop à chercher où le rebondissement pourrait avoir lieu. Shana est bien là, Caitlyn est quelque part, surement loin de Nenucrique. Personne ne connait Shana ici, et c'est tant mieux. Shana n'a jamais eu les cheveux rouges, pas plus que moi ai eu envie d'un jus de kiwi.


	17. Elle, lui, elle et lui

Chapitre 17 – Elle, lui, elle et lui.

Les dernières formalités accomplies, je rejoins Shana qui m'attend dans un des cafés aux abords du port. Finalement, la traversée se déroule sans problèmes. Il n'y a eu que quatre attaques de Léviator, six fausses alertes et deux tentatives de dresseurs ayant voulu se jeter à l'eau, et par le plus grand fruit du hasard, après taquiné Shana sur son « jeune âge ». Je n'étais pas là au moment où elle a dû leur faire une réplique bien sentie, mais le résultat montre que Shana a regagné son énergie d'antan. Bref, voyage monotone entre Nenucrique et Algatia.

Alors que j'explique en détail le programme de notre séjour à Algatia, notre attention est attirée par une altercation sur le port désert à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, en saison hivernale. Je peux distinguer de ma place trois jeunes s'en prenant violemment à un autre. Des racailles, voilà bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus croisé. Le loubard de Lavandia m'a l'air d'un ange côté de ces trois armoires… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prononcer une seule parole que Shana se précipite déjà vers le groupe. N'ayant d'autre que celle de la suivre, je prends mon courage à deux mains, paie les consommations et me lève. Nous voyant arriver, les trois racailles oublient complètement l'autre garçon qui avait l'air de tout sauf de faire partie du gang des trois autres. Face aux habituels poings serrés et Pokéball renfermant des terreurs telles que Toudoudou, Melo et toute la clique, Shana ne pouvait que dégainer son katana, sans surprise de ma part, ni réaction. La jeune fille face à trois racailles. Le combat en est devenu tellement inégal que j'en suis arrivé à avoir de la peine pour les trois gars qui ont préféré improvisé une course de fond au détriment d'une séance d'escrime – à combat inégal, vu que le katana faisait face des terreurs sur les terrains Pokémon –. Ne reste que le quatrième garçon, qui ne comprend pas très bien ce qui lui arrive.

« Merci beaucoup. Je ne savais pas comment faire face à ce souci face à ces trois jeunes gens. Enchanté. »

Oui, je me souviens. Je l'avais vu l'été dernier à la télé, mais je ne parviens plus à me souvenir à quelle occasion, mais il avait brillé par ses matchs. C'est du moins un des dresseurs que j'ai le plus apprécié, car il me rappelle un peu moi à mes débuts. Trop sûr de moi, me basant énormément sur les stratégies et n'ayant pas une vie sociale extraordinaire. Mais je ne pensais pas rencontrer ce dresseur ici. Le hasard fait bien les choses… L'important pour le moment est de vérifier s'il n'a subi aucun dommage. Mais visiblement, ce gars se remet bien de sa mésaventure.

« Houtarou, tu connais ce type ? »

Je raconte donc à Shana ce dont je me souviens, plus ou moins. L'admiration de celle-ci devient alors de plus en plus grande.

« Wahou, il doit être fort ! Voire plus que toi !

― Quoi !?

― Attends, comme il a l'air doué et tout…

― Tiens Shana, je ne me suis jamais aperçu que tu avais un faible pour ce genre de garçon !

― URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI ! »

Je ne pouvais m'attendre qu'à cette réaction de la part de Shana, bien qu'il y a un bon moment qu'elle ne m'en a plus fait profiter. C'est le garçon qui en vient à être le plus surpris, car il ne connait pas ce mot étrange et même son dictionnaire franco-anglo-germano-sino-latino-thaïlandais ne lui a pas apporté de réponse. Je lui explique maladroitement que cela était juste un moyen de me communiquer un agacement évident. Heureusement que l'autre n'a pas entendu ma petite conversation avec Shana… D'ailleurs il n'est pas très bavard, je ne sais pas si c'est dans sa nature, vu que j'identifie bien mon passé à son présent, ou si l'évènement qui s'est produit est en lien.

La nuit a été de surcroît très courte, du moins pour moi. Les deux autres semblaient bien dormir, mais je me demande toujours si pour ma part je finirai par arriver à avoir une nuit complète. Dans ces moments, je constate combien j'ai changé. Alors que seul le goût de l'aventure me guidait, j'ai à présent l'impression qu'il me guide de trop, quitte à m'élancer dans des histoires qui ne me concernent absolument pas.

Mon passé ressurgit quand je vois ce dresseur. Et c'est là que je me dis qu'il dit bien avoir de la chance. Au final, la solitude est bien plaisante. Même si on supporte mieux les épreuves à deux, ils surviennent moins lors qu'on est tout seul. Et surtout, il n'est pas question d'éprouver des regrets lorsque l'on doit quitter une personne, comme Shana. Je suis certain que l'autre garçon, dont le nom m'échappe toujours, n'a jamais eu le béguin pour une fille.

* * *

Il devait prendre le départ de 9 heures 30, mais il l'a loupé de peu. Le voilà donc bloqué pour une journée sur l'île. Dépité, il décide de rester avec nous, aussi bavard que la veille. Alors que Shana est partie se ravitailler en ville, l'enthousiasme de mon nouveau compagnon n'est retrouvé que lorsqu'il aperçoit un combat de Pokémon en pleine rue. Encore un de ces inévitables affrontements qui ne diffèrent guère les uns des autres, lorsqu'on les compare. Pourtant celui qui m'accompagne est soudainement pris d'une envie de critiquer le moindre geste technique des dresseurs : _« Il n'y a aucune coordination psychique, c'est évident ! »_ Au bout de dix minutes de paroles à la limite du désespoir, il se rabat sur des commentaires un peu plus valorisants sachant que l'un des dresseurs possède un Insolourdo. Le combat devient en effet plus intéressant, même pour moi.

 _Pratiquer l'ironie à bon escient._

Je ne sais pas comment on peut s'intéresser à un match pareil.

« Mais qui revoilà ! Salut, toi ! »

\- Aaaaaah ! Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel cri de surprise venant de la part du jeune homme qui m'accompagne. Une fille s'est permise de l'approcher et de l'effrayer alors qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui. Visiblement, il la connaît très bien. Trop bien même. Pourquoi est-il si surpris et si…heureux à la fois ? A voir son regard, je me demande même s'il n'y a pas une relation plus forte. Il a ainsi pu me faire connaître une coordinatrice de renommée à Sinnoh, qu'il connait de longue date. Je ne l'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre dans les concours… et ma surprise a été de voir qu'elle est déjà en possession des cinq rubans nécessaires au Grand Festival. Un parcours sans faute !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

― J'ai voulu faire une petite surprise, tout simplement. Ça ne te plait pas ?

― Tu as souvent l'habitude de manigancer ce genre de coups ? »

Vexée mais à la fois gênée, la coordinatrice s'est contentée de replonger son attention sur le match. Ce comportement a encore plus semé le doute, mais je ne réagis que très peu, au risque d'éveiller quelque soupçon. Ce n'est qu'après le match que j'ai reparlé avec la coordinatrice qui m'a fait part de son projet, de la raison de sa présence ici. C'est à ce moment précis que Shana nous rejoint. J'en profite donc pour faire les présentations.

« Enchantée Shana, ravie de te connaître ! Tu es dresseuse ?

― Euh, salut… En fait…

― Shana voyage avec moi mais elle est plus attirée par l'exploration des régions, elle n'utilise pas vraiment de Pokémon.

― Ah, d'accord ! Eh bien, je voulais donc dire que j'avais prévu avec… »

La violente explosion à côté de nous nous signale la fin du match, suite au faux mouvement d'un Electrode ayant explosé sous le nez de son dresseur. Une séance de rattrapage du match à l'hôpital sera nécessaire. Ou comment le finir de la façon la plus captivante qui soit, encore plus que le match lui-même.

« Vous attendez encore quelqu'un, Houtarou, Shana ?

― Non, non…

― En fait, j'ai prévu d'aller prendre du temps au parc d'attraction de la ville.

― Oh non, pas encore !

― Un problème Shana ?

― Non, non, tout va bien, un peu fatiguée surement. Ça ira. »

L'instinct développé ces derniers mois me pousse à ne pas croire un mot de ce que dit Shana. Si elle dissimule très bien certains traits de caractère, elle est incapable de mentir lorsqu'elle réagit au quart de tour. Il est donc évident qu'elle a un souci, mais pas avec moi, mais lié aux mots « parc d'attraction ». Un mauvais souvenir de « là-bas » ? Je ne vais pas essayer d'en savoir plus, elle risque de s'énerver pour rien, pour un souvenir qui, au vu du contexte, ne mérite sans doute pas mon attention.

Le parc « A tes risques » est un lieu qui attire énormément de visiteurs, mais je ne pensais pas que nous serions à attendre à chaque fois une heure et demie pour une seule attraction. A vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois que je mets les pieds dans un tel endroit, du moins je n'en ai pas souvenir. Je ne suis pas branché grands endroits noirs de monde, sauf quand il s'agit des stades des tournois de la Ligue Pokémon, et depuis peu les concours. Autrement, je déteste les longues attentes, la foule, des bruits pareils en général, préférant les grands espaces… Mais j'en tire rapidement un avantage. Il s'agit surement de l'endroit rêvé pour se divertir réellement… avec Shana. Une envie soudaine d'être seul avec elle surgit, comme souvent depuis peu. Pas que nos deux compagnons soient désagréables, mais c'est le premier vrai moment de repos depuis nos démêlés à Cimetronelle et au Mont Memoria. De plus, seuls les concours nous avaient permis auparavant de nous vider l'esprit. Nous parlons beaucoup, réfléchissons sur nos projets, sur l'avenir, sur les soucis de Shana, mais jamais nous n'avons eu l'occasion de nous amuser. L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas…

Et la chance, qui avait décidé de prendre des vacances prolongées, est revenue pour se mettre à me sourire. Alors que je surveille Shana de très près, paré à bondir sur le moindre moment propice ou sur le moindre geste déplacé de ma part, je m'aperçois que les deux autres ne sont plus avec nous. C'est l'occasion.

« Tiens, ils ont disparu. Puisqu'on doit les retrouver de toute façon ce soir au Centre, autant en profiter de notre côté, hein Shana ?

― Si tu veux. »

Son caractère grognon ne s'est pas atténué depuis notre entrée dans le parc. J'avais peur de lancer ma requête un peu trop précipitamment, mais ai pu mettre à profit cette occasion pour m'apercevoir que Shana, une fille si mature, aventurière, pourrait intérieurement se laisser avoir par l'enthousiasme de la foule, tout en étant conscient qu'elle veut en finir au plus vite. Vu qu'elle n'est plus branchée attractions, nous allons manger. C'est le moment aussi que je retrouve un peu mes Pokémon. Depuis mes retrouvailles, je les ai un peu laissés sur le côté, sans trop m'en rendre compte.

 _Etre amoureux, quelle horreur, on oublie le plus important._

J'ai honte.

Mais ils ne me le font pas savoir. Mes Pokémon sont toujours aussi contents de me voir. Et je sais très bien qu'ils me le feraient savoir si je les abandonnais. Au final, il s'avère que j'ai pris conscience de cette situation assez tôt pour ne pas être en froid avec mon équipe.

 _Etre prisonnier d'un sentiment est une chose, en être conscient est une autre._

« Tiens, un Zarbi ! Tu possèdes là un Pokémon vraiment rare ! »

Les deux n'étaient pas si loin. Finalement le parc d'attraction n'est pas assez grand pour que je puisse rester seul avec Shana toute la journée. Une pointe de déception s'empare de moi, que je tente de rejeter sur le champ.

« Ça va, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Où est-il ?

― Eh bien…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est aux toilettes depuis une demi-heure.

― Il va bien ?

― Je ne pense pas que notre dernière attraction lui ait fait le plus grand bien. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister pour qu'il y aille.

― Où êtes-vous allé ?

― A la grande roue.

― Bien sûr. Bon, tu viens Houtarou ?

― Euh oui, j'arrive. »

Shana a décidément l'habitude de me prendre à part. Je sais qu'elle a encore du mal à se mêler à la foule, dans ce « monde », mais nos discussions dérivent vraiment, bien loin de notre objectif initial, sur lequel nous nous sommes promis de nous concentrer ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a décidé de me glisser dans la moindre confidence.

« Tes amis sont bien sympathiques mais cet endroit me fout le cafard.

― A ce point ? Shana, faudrait parfois prendre un moment de détente, après tout ce qui s'est passé…

― Non, je ne pense pas. Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes… rapprochés qu'on doit commencer à se laisser aller. On a plein de boulot, je te le rappelle. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, voilà.

― C'est moi ou tu as en toi de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit ?

― Gagné. Enfin, pas des mauvais souvenirs à proprement parler mais disons que les parcs d'attraction et moi, bof... Il n'empêche, je commence à être surprise de voir que tu commences enfin à me connaître. Voire trop. »

J'ai l'impression d'être allé trop loin avec Shana, ou du moins à me rapprocher trop d'elle. Après tout, ce ne sont que mes sentiments qui me dictent la manière dont j'agis, rien d'autre. Et alors ? Je veux en profiter de mon côté, au maximum, et même si ce n'est surement pas le cas chez elle, je veux être avec elle à chaque instant, jusqu'à son départ.

En revenant au stand, je constate que les deux amis avaient disparus.

« Ils ne sont plus là…qu'est-ce qu'on fait Shana ?

― Sortons de cet endroit.

― On rentre au Centre ?

― Non, allons en ville. »

Je m'attendais en tout dernier à ce qu'elle me fasse cette proposition. Au fond de moi je l'espérais un peu, mais sans grande attente.

L'après-midi a été formidable. J'ai pu me débarrasser de nombreuses craintes. Non seulement j'ai pu discuter avec Shana sur de nombreux points la concernant, me concernant, à propos de notre quête. J'ai également saisi l'occasion pour explorer plus profondément sa personnalité, ce qui ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit auparavant ! Au final, pour nous détendre avant de rentrer au Centre, nous avons livré à nouveau un combat avec deux de mes Pokémon. Corboss et Noarfang sont dans une forme éblouissante, et même si Shana reste très maladroite sur les ordres à donner et malgré sa défaite, elle continue à démontrer qu'elle se débrouille bien pour une novice.

Au final, ce n'est pas le divertissement dans un parc d'attraction, à perdre son temps et son argent, qui m'intéresse.

 _Un moment plus fort, où chacun est impliqué dans ce qu'il réalise. Où chacun est acteur._

Rien ne servait d'exagérer mes envies en demandant à Shana ceci ou cela… laissons les événements poursuivre leur cours.

 _Débordement de sentiments ? Peut-être._

Même au Centre Pokémon, je reste perdu dans mes pensées. C'est à peine si je me préoccupe de l'absence de nos deux compères qui ne sont toujours pas rentrés à l'heure convenue. C'est uniquement en remontant dans la chambre après le dîner que je me suis rendu compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Je n'ai jamais remarqué la belle vue qu'on pouvait avoir sur la plage à ce moment. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent vivre un moment aussi intense. Les chanceux, je les hais.

* * *

« A quoi tu réfléchis encore ? J'aimerais bien rester un peu au calme avec toi…si tu le veux bien.

― Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille. Tu cherches vraiment le moindre moment romantique pour me trouver ? Seuls sur la plage au coucher du soleil… le gros cliché. Il va falloir que tu te renouvelles, mon cher.

― Le parc d'attraction est aussi un gros cliché, à ce que je sache.

― Houtarou, lui, pourrait se permettre un tel moment. Elle a l'air d'avoir aussi le béguin.

― Alors pourquoi pas toi pour moi, hein?

― Oh, tu m'énerves !

― C'est bien la première fois que tu t'énerves. Intéressant. »

C'est bien la première fois que l'attaque Coup d'Jus a une utilité autre que de réarranger la structure capillaire de la dresseuse de Pachirisu.

* * *

C'est au réveil que je me rends compte que la dernière fois que je les aurais vu, aura été depuis cette baie vitrée. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi et Shana qui filons à l'anglaise. Un seul mot d'explication nous reste comme souvenir. C'est là qu'on s'aperçoit qu'au lieu de perdre mon temps dans un parc, j'aurais pu gagner des moments largement plus intéressants avec ce dresseur qui aurait pu devenir un nouvel ami.

 _« Je pars pour Poivressel, où ma chère s'entraînera surement pour le Grand Festival, vu qu'elle a déjà empoché ses cinq rubans. Pour ma part, je continue de poursuivre mes analyses de terrain et de m'entraîner pour participer à la Ligue Hoenn l'an prochain._

 _Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, ni pour ton amie. Mes calculs m'ont permis de démontrer que les événements les plus improbables peuvent toujours arriver._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir un jour._

 _Conway »_


	18. Comic's Show dans les îles !

Chapitre 18 – Comic's show dans les îles !

Le ciel offre à nouveau son lot d'étoiles. Mais, exceptionnellement, les planètes sont très bien visibles, bien que nous soyons en plein jour. Une telle illusion indique qu'il est temps d'aller à l'arène d'Algatia, qui, en-dehors des matchs, est un haut lieu de rencontre entre spationautes et chercheurs du centre spatial régional. Aujourd'hui, il n'est aucunement question d'avoir les yeux dans les étoiles, mais de combattre les frère et sœur Tatia et Lévy. Je ne me suis pas trompé au sujet du décor installé sur le terrain. Le sol est comparable au sol lunaire et l'impression de se retrouver dans l'espace est réussie. Le contexte parfait pour rappeler que les deux champions utilisent des Pokémon Psy. Uniquement deux. La spécialité des deux faux jumeaux est la coordination entre eux et leurs deux Pokémon. Je n'ai jamais autant travaillé sur les possibilités de stratégie employées avec Séleroc et Solaroc.

Shana décide de ne pas rejoindre les gradins mais de rester en arrière, à notre hauteur, afin de profiter d'un autre point de vue sur les combats. Sa volonté de mieux me soutenir ne serait pas une raison à ignorer…

« Corboss, Noarfang, à l'attaque ! »

Un combat bien plus aérien que celui de Cimetronelle, paradoxalement. Peut-être à mon avantage grâce au type de Corboss. Il n'y a plus qu'à la jouer finement. Le match ne devrait pas réserver beaucoup de surprise, car il s'agit bien de Séleroc et Solaroc que les deux champions envoient. A leur vue, je commence à avoir quelques doutes sur les capacités de Noarfang à pouvoir leur faire face, sauf peut-être grâce à une seule attaque. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle fonctionne. De plus, je dois me concentrer sur mes Pokémon et non plus sur Shana. Cela m'a déjà bien des ennuis par le passé. Mes Pokémon doivent repasser, le temps d'un match, au premier plan.

« Corboss, utilise Tranche-Nuit ! Quant à toi Noarfang…Danse Pluie ! »

J'avais appris Danse-Pluie grâce à une CT pour Noarfang. Il faut dire que les CT me sont plus que d'une précieuse aide pour compenser le manque de diversité des types de mon équipe, ce qui pousse souvent mes adversaires à être déstabilisés s'ils ne s'attendent pas à une attaque n'ayant aucun rapport direct avec le type du Pokémon. Malheureusement, Séleroc évite de justesse l'attaque de Corboss mais la pluie est bel et bien tombée sur le terrain. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si elle fait son effet, d'autant plus qu'un des grands désavantages des deux Pokémon est leur vitesse.

« Séleroc, utilise Hypnose !

― Fais de même Noarfang ! »

Les deux rayons rouges se percutent et le point d'impact luit des secondes durant, chaque attaque tentant de gagner du terrain sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la plus puissante l'emporte, en l'occurrence, l'attaque Hypnose de Séleroc. Plus efficace, elle touche Noarfang de plein fouet. Mon Pokémon s'abat au sol, endormi… Il ne me reste plus qu'à compter sur Corboss, pour le moment. Mais les faits sont là : il se retrouve seul contre deux Pokémon. Une attaque physique ne pourra pas les toucher en même temps. Il ne reste plus qu'à utiliser…

« Vibroscur ! »

Le jet balaie d'abord Séleroc avant de percuter Solaroc, qui, n'ayant pas encore attaqué, s'apprêtait à lancer une Vague Psy sur Noarfang. Le rayon de type Psy dévie de sa trajectoire et frappe le décor, qui manque de s'écrouler dans les gradins, où devait se trouver Shana. Mais le carnage produit par le rayon réveille Noarfang qui revient à pleine puissance dans le combat, alors que les deux Pokémon de Lévy et Tatia sont désormais en position de faiblesse. La tournure des événements me fait prendre conscience de l'élément qui me permet de prendre la main. En général, Lévy et Tatia, en tant que frère et sœur jumeaux, ont une coordination exceptionnelle, dont j'ai déjà pu admirer quelques commentaires à travers les journaux ou les matchs à la télévision. Mais aujourd'hui, cette connexion semble fissurée, en mauvais état. Solaroc et Séleroc n'ont pas des mouvements synchrones, liés. Toutefois, nos deux adversaires ayant chacun leur propre cible, leurs attaques ne deviennent pas moins dangereuses ou puissantes.

L'attaque Jet-Pierres de Solaroc est spectaculaire. Le Pokémon soleil parvient à extraire des roches du terrain de l'arène pour les projeter à pleine puissance dans les airs. Autant Noarfang a pu rivaliser de vitesse pour les éviter, autant Corboss subit l'impact de plein fouet. Le combat change de tournure alors que Séleroc et Solaroc finissent par se concentrer sur une seule cible : Noarfang. Après avoir affaibli mon autre Pokémon vol, Lévy et Tatia décident donc de tenter le tout. Mon « chouette » Pokémon se retrouve alors au milieu de deux attaques : Psyko et Lance-Soleil. L'attaque Lance-Soleil ne produit quasiment aucun effet grâce à l'attaque Danse Pluie produite par Noarfang, mais il reste Psyko, qui peut avoir des effets très effroyables, même si Noarfang n'a encore rien subi depuis le début du match. L'oiseau effectue un crochet afin d'éviter les deux attaques, qui se percutent.

 _Mais l'oubli._

Le souffle très puissant provoqué par les deux attaques projette Noarfang au sol contre les rochers et l'amas de débris provoqués par les attaques tout au long du combat. C'est ainsi que mon Pokémon hibou s'évanouit, contre les rochers.

« Noarfang a été mis hors-de-combat ! »

Plus qu'un seul Pokémon. Un, et mal en point. Le match reste inégal, mais a changé du tout au tout, puisque les deux jumeaux ont repris un avantage dont ils étaient encore loin il n'y a même pas trois minutes… De plus, le déluge provoqué par Danse Pluie est sur le point de se terminé…

« Un Pokémon mis à terre… Qu'en penses-tu Tatia, toi qui me considérais incapable depuis quelques temps ?

― Parle pour toi ! Tu continues à te vanter comme toujours !

― En attendant, ne cherche pas la dispute, il a encore un Pokémon. »

Leur attitude témoigne d'un sérieux problème de cohésion.

 _L'union ne fait plus la force._

Je n'ai jamais connu Lévy et Tatia réagir comme des dresseurs lambda qui se rencontreraient lors d'un tournoi en double. Je me souviens avoir discuté de nombreuses fois avec Shana, avant le match, de l'unité que forment les deux champions. Elle me répond seulement que ce genre de liaison comporte toujours des risques, surtout si elle rencontre la moindre anicroche. A-t-elle fait déjà l'expérience de faire face à une fratrie ? Mystère.

 _« Quoi qu'il en soit, fait toujours très attention, et redouble de vigilance. Deux dresseurs à deux Pokémon seront toujours plus forts qu'un dresseur à deux Pokémon. Les attaques fusent deux fois plus rapidement. »_

Voilà plus ou moins ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle n'a pas totalement tort, et encore plus maintenant que je me retrouve avec un seul Pokémon. Je sens un regard lourd de conséquences peser sur moi, dans mon dos.

Solaroc et Séleroc sont proches l'un de l'autre. C'est le moment de tenter une attaque directe.

« Tranche-Nuit ! »

Séleroc ayant été moins épargné que Solaroc lors du combat, il se déplace encore moins vite, et ne peut éviter l'attaque. Les ailes de Corboss percutent de plein fouet le Pokémon lune qui tombe à terre, knock-out.

« Et voilà, mon Pokémon est K.O… merci de m'avoir aidé !

― Tu t'es permis d'aider le mien ? Première nouvelle !

― Oh, et puis débrouille-toi pour finir le match. »

La mésentente qui règne au fil du match dégrade de plus en plus les chances de Solaroc de remporter la manche et donc l'ensemble du combat.

« Corboss, utilise Buée Noire ! »

L'épaisse fumée se répand sur tout le terrain, ce qui me permet de conserver l'avantage. Corboss et Solaroc ayant été affaiblis plus ou moins pareillement, il est temps que je prenne le Pokémon adversaire de vitesse.

« Utilise Vibroscur !

― Solaroc, effectue une toupie et attaque avec Lance-Flamme ! »

Une stratégie qui a failli être payante si Corboss avait lancé son attaque trois secondes plus tard. Vibroscur sert alors de bouclier et non d'attaque face aux flammes lancées par le Pokémon Météorite. Ce n'est que lorsque les flammes perdent en intensité que Corboss peut stopper net son attaque et s'élancer dans les airs. La buée commence petit à petit à se dissiper mais est encore trop épaisse pour que les mouvements de Corboss soient perceptibles. C'est sans compter Solaroc qui utilise une technique récurrente : tournoyant sur lui-même, il lance une attaque Psyko. Sauf que cette fois, Corboss est touché, victime de la vision atténuée que provoque sa propre buée.

Mais le combat est loin d'être terminé. Corboss reprend son envol et parcourt l'ensemble du terrain à la recherche du Solaroc alors disparu. De même, je cherche le Pokémon adverse des yeux quand un cri surgit du silence pesant sur le stade.

« ATTENTION ! A LA DROITE DE CORBOSS ! »

Shana n'a pas pu retenir ce cri, qui m'aurait coûté très cher si Lévy et Tatia ne continuaient pas à se chamailler sur la tactique à adopter. Cela aurait pu arrêter le match et me faire perdre à coup sûr. J'ai eu une aide que je n'aurais pas dû avoir. Et pourtant, cela m'a servi puisque j'aperçois Solaroc foncer vers Corboss.

« Corboss, attention ! Prend de l'altitude et utilise à nouveau Vibroscur ! »

La torpille que constitue Solaroc manque sa cible mais cette dernière… mon Pokémon… parvient à le toucher avec Vibroscur. Mieux encore. Solaroc ne peut plus léviter, et donc l'éviter. Trop affaibli, il constitue alors un objectif trop facile à atteindre. Beaucoup trop.

« Tranche-Nuit ! »

Les ailes de Corboss s'abattent sur Solaroc : le coup fatal est porté, celui dont le Pokémon psy ne se relèvera plus.

« Solaroc a été mis hors-de-combat ! Corboss l'emporte ! Le vainqueur est donc Houtarou ! »

Une nouvelle victoire. Un nouveau badge. Gagné honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas encore… Je persiste à croire que si Shana n'avait pas crié, le match ne se serait pas terminé aussi rapidement. Je suis trop honnête pour tomber dans le déshonneur.

« Vous êtes bien gentils, Levy, Tatia, mais je ne mérite pas ce badge. Si mon amie n'avait rien dit, nous aurions surement poursuivi ce match autrement.

― Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais ton amie, elle, en pense quoi ?

― Il y a inégalité des forces. En termes de nombres, deux dresseurs vaudront toujours plus qu'un seul. Je n'ai fait que rétablir l'équilibre, au fond.

― Bonne réponse ! Donc Houtarou, tu mérites ce badge, prend-le.

― Eh bien…merci. »

Malgré ma franchise, j'ai tout de même obtenu ce badge. Peut-être que ma franchise m'a permis d'obtenir ce badge ? Au fond, je le dois à Shana… mais aussi, et surtout, à mes Pokémon. Je dois aussi penser à eux. A MES POKEMON. Leur importance m'est revenu à la figure. Je remarque que Shana a pris beaucoup de choses en main depuis que nous voyageons ensemble et il n'est pas nécessaire que je me préoccupe plus d'elle que de mes Pokémon…

 _Bien compliqué._

Je dois trouver un équilibre, au plus vite.

Non. Je ne dois pas y penser. Shana doit retourner dans son monde.

« …déconcentration pendant tout le match entre vous deux. »

Shana avait pris la parole.

« Exact. En fait, pour tout avouer, nous ne parvenons plus à nous entendre sur nos méthodes de combat. Depuis que nous sommes champions, nos techniques sont radicalement différentes malgré le fait que nous nous entrainions toujours ensemble et que nous avons réussi à créer une apparente symbiose. On réussissait alors à s'adapter mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, il y a eu un ras-le-bol.

― Je ne dirai pas à qui la faute…

― Tais-toi Levy.

― Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous n'en valez pas la peine. Vous feriez mieux de trouver un moyen de rallier vos techniques de combat, d'en faire un mélange si vous voulez progresser sans vous disputer sans arrêt. Je suis sûre que n'importe quel dresseur sait ça.

― Mais tu n'es pas dresseuse ?

― Non, et alors ? »

Shana semble dépassée qu'on puisse la juger parce qu'elle n'est pas une dresseuse. Pourtant, sans le savoir, elle prodigue des conseils très pointilleux à des dresseurs d'exceptions comme les champions. Oui, j'ai gagné à cause d'une mésentente basée sur une raison idiote, mais Shana a réussi après coup à remettre en ordre ce déséquilibre. Ce n'est qu'en quittant l'arène que Shana se décide à nouveau à me parler.

« Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de refuser, même poliment, ce badge ? Tu as eu de la chance que j'étais là, sinon tu serais passé à côté d'une occasion.

― J'assume ma franchise, Shana, voilà tout !

― Assume-là, mais pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je t'ai dit ce matin ce que je pensais des matchs en double. Deux dresseurs valent mieux en nombre qu'un seul. J'ai rétabli l'équilibre, pour que tu gagnes, et tu m'en veux maintenant ? Piètre remerciement.

― Bon ça va, je le reconnais. Merci quand même… »

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours raison ? Au fond, c'est comme si elle prenait –à nouveau ?– le dessus sur moi. Serais-je redevenu trop gentil avec elle, parce qu'elle est « invitée » dans ce monde ?

« D'ailleurs Shana, toi qui est si intelligente, comment cela se fait que tu sois arrivée à sortir toute ta dissertation à Levy et Tatia ?

― Tu crois que je n'ai jamais fait face aux sales tours d'une fratrie ? Tu te trompes lourdement, et estime-toi heureux de n'avoir fait face qu'à deux champions plutôt sympathiques. J'ai connu bien pire. »

Mon sale caractère me reproche une nouvelle fois une forme d'ingratitude et je ferai mieux de cesser d'y songer. Il n'empêche, je regrette de de lui avoir parlé sèchement, mais n'en est pas pour autant moins curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a pu vivre de pire pour en parler de cette manière. Mais j'avoue qu'au fond, elle a été d'une précieuse aide. Il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Après, savoir si elle a réagi uniquement par égoïsme ou si elle avait comme honnête intention de m'aider, mon cœur continue de pencher pour la seconde option.

« Houtarou.

― Oui ?

― Comment s'appelle la ville où tu comptes aller ?

― Atalanopolis. Pourquoi ?

― En échange de mon aide, je demande une faveur.

― Dis-moi toujours…

― Il y a un concours Pokémon là-bas. Je veux y assister. »

Elle m'a encore berné. Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !

Atalanopolis est sans doute l'une des seules cités qui puisse allier la modernité et les relents antiques en un seul lieu. Les rangées de maisons d'un blanc en parfait accord avec celui de la montagne s'empilent tout autour de l'immense lac qui couvre l'immense majorité du cratère.

Cette vision qui frise l'irréalisme nous rejoint très rapidement après notre départ d'Algatia. Encore une fois, en accord avec Shana, nous avons cherché à ne pas nous éterniser sur place. Je laisse exceptionnellement mon acolyte décider de notre heure de départ. Mais, au lieu de prendre la compagnie maritime qu'elle juge « incompétente et remplie d'une bande d'idiots en tout genre » mais que j'avais toujours préféré pour le sens de la tranquillité et non de la vitesse, elle a opté pour une compagnie… beaucoup plus rapide. C'est donc après des malaises successifs de ma part et quelques claques de Shana que la traversée daigne bien se terminer. Shana, admirative de la vue qui nous est offerte, m'a poussé à prendre une chambre dans un hôtel situé dans les hauteurs de la ville…alors que l'arène se situe tout en contrebas.

« Tout était complet en bas, même au Centre Pokémon ! Et puis le plus important, c'est que tu retrouves un peu de ta forme en faisant de la marche. Tu es complètement mou et pâle ! »

Je retiendrai cette traversée. Trente minutes pour rejoindre notre chambre, trente minutes pour retourner en bas de la ville. Pour aller à l'arène pour mon badge ET pour le concours, pour Shana. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez discuté de l'intérêt d'aller encore voir des concours. Au final, afin d'éviter d'avoir à assister à la compétition entière, et d'éviter les éventuels coups d'une Shana vexée, nous sommes parvenus au bout de nombreuses heures de réflexions intenses… A tout simplement pratiquer nos activités chacun de son côté. Lorsque Shana ira voir le concours, je me rendrai à l'arène. Une idée lumineuse qui m'a permis d'avoir comme compliment une de ces réflexions senties comme « _T'aurais pu y penser tout de suite ! »_. La bonne humeur qui règne dans notre duo n'est décidément pas prête d'être ébranlée. Dans la torpeur de telles pensées positives, Shana et moi sommes allés nous coucher. Elle est bien loin, l'époque où elle était prêt à me découper pour avoir franchi ne serait-ce que le seuil de la porte de sa chambre.

A mon réveil, je ne peux que constater ma solitude. Shana a décidé d'arriver sur place deux heures avant le début de la compétition. Quand je pense que je lui ai proposé ce tournoi à Poivressel, sans en connaître les conséquences, alors que moi-même ne m'y intéressais pas particulièrement…

* * *

Un concours ! Un concours ! Un concours ! Il était temps d'en revoir un. Je n'en ai plus vu depuis mes débâcles avec Simon et ses compères. L'occasion est trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. Et malgré les égards que j'ai vis-à-vis de Houtarou, je suis trop heureuse d'y assister seule… tant que je le peux. Nous avançons, et malgré l'enthousiasme qui m'habite, je continue à avoir des doutes sur la durée de notre épopée. Houtarou veut continuer à récolter des badges, mais au fond, ce ne sont QUE des badges. Des petits bouts de ferraille. En quoi m'aideraient-ils à retrouver… les autres ? J'ai toujours compris que ces badges étaient une preuve de la puissance qu'avait Houtarou, de la confiance qui l'unissait à ses Pokémon. Mais ensuite ?

Il a trop compté sur le mot « meilleur ». Je suis sûre que ce terme n'a rien à voir avec la puissance d'un dresseur. Mais meilleur quoi alors ?

« Eh ! Shana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 _Oh non._

 _Pas elle._

 _Le retour de Stella._

Le temps de m'esquiver au sein de la foule tout en l'ignorant, et elle disparaît de mon champ de vision. Mais j'avais très bien reconnu sa voix. Si je me rappelle, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était à Tersannes… où nous avons eu un affrontement verbal assez houleux. Et si j'ai bien des regrets sur certains de mes actes, je ne peux pas éprouver de remords sur ma fuite remarquée suite à cette discussion. Au fond, je ne me suis que détaché d'elle, qui cherchait à avoir de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi. L'indépendance me guidera toujours, pas être sous les ordres d'une greluche qui croit connaître mes problèmes, ou du moins se croit intéressante en se mêlant de ce qui ne la concerne pas à la base. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui comprenne réellement ma situation.

Le stade, à découvert, n'est pas aussi rempli que d'habitude en raison de la pluie abondante qui devait tomber aujourd'hui. Les plus courageux se sont munis de parapluies. En fait je devais bien être la seule à me ficher complètement du temps qu'il pouvait y avoir, tant qu'il y a du spectacle à admirer.

Je me rends compte que j'aurais peut-être dû insister pour que Houtarou vienne, en me rendant compte que Stella n'est pas la seule vieille connaissance qui soit venue au concours. Denji est également de la partie. Lui, je ne me souviens même plus du dernier endroit où je l'ai vu. Son Teddiursa ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le revoir ! Je veux le revoir ! J'espère qu'il l'utilisera. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que ces coordinateurs m'ont fait vivre durant mon aventure que la présentation de la compétition est clôturée et laisse place aux premières prestations. Le déroulement de la première manche me fait prendre conscience que je n'ai pas tant pris goût pour le principe de la compétition. En réalité, mon intérêt s'est porté sur les démonstrations offertes par des gens que j'ai appris à connaître. Une impatience bien plus forte se créé à la vue de Denji et Stella que n'importe qui d'autre. Denji, qui utilisera peut-être son Teddiursa… et puis Stella. Suite à nos déboires, la manière dont elle agit sur scène est susceptible de m'intéresser encore plus. Sa personnalité est très difficile à cerner, d'autant plus que l'allégresse avec laquelle elle m'a interpellé est exactement à l'opposé du ton rêche adopté à Tersannes.

« Kabutops, c'est à toi. »

Un Pokémon très ancien visiblement, aux allures de fossile. Il ne serait sans doute pas venu à l'idée de Houtarou d'associer un tel Pokémon à notre vieille amie, elle que je voyais plutôt utiliser le côté à la fois mystérieux mais lumineux de sa personnalité. Seule sa voix qui porte dans l'ensemble de l'arène permet de retrouver ce trait que je lui avais toujours connu.

« Utilise Pouvoir Antique. »

La luminosité de la sphère est telle que nombre de personnes se sont protégées les yeux, voire tourner la tête. Dans le spectaculaire, Stella abuse. Certes, elle orchestre de belles combinaisons et brille d'ingéniosité lorsqu'elle prépare les concours, mais lors de certains enchaînements, elle va loin dans ses idées, trop loin même. A croire qu'elle ne pense pas que le public est présent pour admirer son travail. Seuls les points compteraient à ses yeux ? Même le jury n'a pas pu correctement visualiser ce qui s'est passé, ce qui constitue un risque. Toutefois, le semblant de panique qui règne sur le stade ne perturbe pas Stella qui d'un geste, ordonne à Kabutops de continuer son spectacle. C'est avec ses griffes qu'il découpe littéralement la balle lumineuse, avant d'en aspirer les morceaux. C'est au tour du Pokémon de scintiller, mais avec une intensité plus modérée : avec lui, le terrain commence à briller. Cette lumière… tout cela me rappelle d'étranges souvenirs.

 _Non. Deux._

 _Inutile d'y penser._

« Très belle performance de la part de Kabutops et de sa dresseuse ! Le mariage des attaques Pouvoir Antique, Tranche et Vol-Vie a eu l'effet escompté ! »

Oui, sans doute très joli, mais… pas ce qui m'a le plus impressionné. Au fond, les coordinateurs cherchent souvent à briller, à impressionner avec des lumières, des paillettes. Malgré l'expérimentation de si peu de concours, j'arrive déjà à trouver ces moments très ou trop répétitifs. Le même constat peut être formulé pour la trentaine de prétendants à la victoire de ce concours. Pourtant, à ce stade de la saison, ils devraient être plus inventifs ! Je ne m'y connais pas du tout. Je demanderai à Houtarou, il sera bien obligé de me répondre, il est censé mieux s'y connaître que moi. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment d'ailleurs… Il a dit qu'il allait à l'arène. J'aurais peut-être dû l'attendre ce matin, non ? Oh et puis il m'a permis – ou plutôt je l'ai forcé – de venir ici. Pas la peine de me torturer l'esprit pour des bêtises.

Mais quand même… je l'ai critiqué pour ses badges. Du moins, j'y ai pensé. Au final, je ne m'occupe pas plus de ce qui est important, pour le moment. Au final, je me mets à regarder des gens qui se croient beau à faire défiler leur Pokémon comme dans un défilé de mode. J'en arrive à me dégoûter. Je ne vois absolument pas ce que je fais là. Je ferais mieux de partir.

« Teddiursa, entre en scène ! »

Je ferai mieux de partir après cette démonstration. Oui ? Non ? Bon, après le passage de Denji, je pars. Enfin… s'il rate. Oui, s'il rate, je m'en vais, je ne veux pas en voir plus. Zut, me voilà coincée ici. Je suis censée être à la recherche d'une solution pour quitter ce monde à jamais, et je craque pour un NOUNOURS. Y a-t-il raison d'être idiote ? Oh et puis Houtarou devrait aussi m'aider, au lieu d'aller dans ses arènes.

Et… et si je l'empêchais d'arriver à son but ?

« Groz'Yeux, puis Croco Larmes ! »

Oui, je suis revenu à un état d'esprit proche de ce que j'ai toujours été. Même la prestation de Denji et son Teddiursa apitoyant le public m'atteignent difficilement… Ma prise de conscience se couple à une lassitude presque inattendue. Quel que soit le résultat, je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. Il est temps de quitter le stade pour en rejoindre un autre. Houtarou sera sans doute content de me voir revenir pour assurer ses arrières, une fois de plus. Juste le temps de prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Ce spectacle désolant m'a donné faim. Et puis, Houtarou n'est pas là pour me dire que je mange toujours n'importe quoi. Je ne sais combien de fois il s'est occupé de ce que je mange. S'il veut faire attention à ma ligne, c'est raté.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour. Une volée de critiques s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'ai déjà quitté l'arène principale mais encore dans le hall d'entrée, je me pose encore deux minutes, pour rejoindre Houtarou autrement que nerveuse.

Tiens, les démonstrations sont terminées, dirait-on. Les loges situées à l'autre bout du couloir dégagent une effervescence sans nom. Deux personnes, passablement agitées en surgissent. Deux silhouettes bien trop reconnaissables.

Ah ben tiens.

 _Stella et Denji._

« Intéressante, ta façon d'apitoyer les gens, Denji. Pas ce que je préfère, mais bon on peut dire que tu as du culot de t'amener avec un travail pareil. Ce qui m'impressionne chez toi, c'est ton imagination débordante.

― Je peux en dire autant pour toi, Stella. Ce qu'a fait ton Kabutops est si nouveau que ça ? Toujours émerveiller le public, il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse ? A moins qu'obtenir la note maximale sans te soucier de la portée de ton travail soit très important…

― Tu me rappelles ce fameux coordinateur qui s'amusait tout le temps à apeurer le public lors de ses prestations ?

― Harley, cet excentrique attiré par tous les hommes, qu'il drague par dizaines à chaque concours ? J'en ai entendu parler en effet. D'ailleurs, niveau extravagance, tu formerais un beau couple avec lui.

― Tout ce que tu arrives à trouver comme remarque ? J'en attendais mieux de ta part, Denji.

― Tu as décidé d'ennuyer ton monde aujourd'hui ou bien ? Remarque, cela ne change pas par rapport à d'habitude. Egocentrique à souhait, à prendre les gens de haut ?

― C'est ça mon petit, va t'occuper de ton ours en peluche.

― Et si tu allais gentiment te faire voir ?

― Et si je te disais non ?

― La ferme. »

La suite de cette agréable conversation s'est poursuivie par quelques insultes dont je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée. Impossible à entendre de leur part. Le ridicule de la situation a commencé à me faire rire, d'autant plus que la si calme Stella avec qui j'avais eu des démêlés la dernière fois vient de perdre son sang-froid, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé jusqu'à maintenant. A songer à ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire. Elle me regarde. Denji me regarde. Je les regarde. Le banc est à côté de la sortie. Je suis partie. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir leur expression choquée et furieuse d'avoir été surprise dans un moment pareil.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

― Je ne sais pas, elle est partie. Elle n'a peut-être pas aimé le concours. Arrête la paranoïa Stella, elle a juste voulu assister à la compétition au départ, ne crois pas qu'elle t'espionne.

― Je l'aime de moins en moins. Houtarou n'était apparemment pas avec, donc elle ne l'a pas rejoint. Cette histoire devient malsaine. Je vais tout de même mener une petite investigation. »

Denji, dubitatif sur les mots que vient de prononcer Stella, retourne dans la loge des candidats, alors que la jeune femme sort un téléphone portable. Il ne lui a pas fallu une seconde pour réfléchir sur la personne qu'il fallait appeler. Le regard rivé sur l'écran, elle patiente durant, une, deux, trois sonneries.

« Allô ? Ici Tamakiiii. C'est toi Stella chérie ? Que puis-je pour toi ma belle ? »

Stella, bien heureuse d'entendre la voix de Tamaki au bout du fil. Il vaut bien plus qu'Harley, contrairement à ce que Denji a laissé sous-entendre.


	19. Saveurs aquatiques et psychiques

Chapitre 19 – Saveurs aquatiques et psychiques

Juan dispose, malgré sa spécialisation dans les Pokémon de type eau, d'un large éventail de Pokémon aptes à faire face à une infinité de situations. La majorité des dresseurs que j'ai rencontrés disposant de plusieurs types de Pokémon m'ont posé beaucoup moins de difficultés. De ses cinq Pokémon, je n'ai réussi à vaincre que Milobellus. Certes, il s'agit du plus puissant de l'équipe du champion, du plus réputé mais la victoire face à celui qu'on appelle « Pokémon tendre » m'a toutefois coûté la mise au tapis de Corboss, Noarfang et de Coudlangue : j'ai perdu ce dernier après avoir mis au tapis le Pokémon de Juan. Je reste donc en désavantage numérique face au champion. Mon dégoût des dresseurs surexcités au combat ne m'empêche pas d'être déstabilisé par le calme très prononcé de Juan. Seuls les traits de son visage me permettent de lui attribuer une vague expression de son sentiment du moment.

Xatu reste le seul Pokémon fiable pour ce match que je possède. Il n'est pas question de manquer de considération pour Zarbi ou Ramoloss, mais je ne les ai jamais testés en combat intensif, et encore moins en milieu aquatique, bien que Ramoloss pourrait encore rapidement maîtriser le milieu. Zarbi m'est d'une précieuse aide uniquement si l'attaque Puissance Cachée est au moins efficace contre le type du Pokémon adverse. Il n'est donc question que de hasard… Depuis la défaite de Cimetronelle, je ne compte plus sur la chance. Une improvisation dans mon organisation que Shana m'a souvent reprochée… J'ai été nourri, toutes histoires en rapport avec Shana exclues, d'une chance exceptionnelle dans la vie quotidienne, ce qui a pourtant été peu ressenti depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Tout est question de point de vue. A présent, je dois choisir Xatu. Ramoloss aurait pu me servir, mais je n'ai pas encore pris vraiment conscience de son potentiel… Dois-je considérer que j'ai de la chance si j'ai, jusqu'à présent, réussi à vaincre six champions avec quatre Pokémon uniquement – si on excepte Mimigal que je n'ai plus – ? Cela pourrait simplement tenir d'une bonne performance, avec l'équipe peu variée que je possède.

« Xatu, à l'attaque ! »

Juan lui aussi devait choisir un Pokémon, ayant perdu Milobellus.

« Poissoroy, entre en scène et montre que ton élégance est capable d'égaler celle de mon cher Milobellus. »

Chaque champion, au même titre que les coordinateurs, a une personnalité bien particulière pour faire rentrer un Pokémon sur le terrain, mais je dois avouer que celle de Juan me fait énormément penser, à celle d'une vieille connaissance qui domine la scène des concours. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien que l'on considère Juan comme un véritable artiste des Pokémon. Même durant notre combat, j'ai pu apprécier la manière dont Juan fait mouvoir, agir ses Pokémon sur le terrain. Je suis sûr que Shana, devenue inconditionnelle des concours, aurait apprécié ce spectacle.

« Poissoroy, montre donc la beauté de ton attaque Cascade.

― Xatu, ne te laisse pas avoir ! Psyko ! »

L'avantage du Pokémon psy est son anticipation sans égale. Le mouvement physique est en général, à quelques exceptions près, trop lent pour contrer une attaque psychique, ce qui est le cas ici. Poissoroy constitue une proie plutôt facile, puisqu'il ne m'a fallu au final qu'une attaque Ball'Ombre pour le terminer. J'aurais pu lier cette victoire à un simple coup de chance, si le même scénario ne s'était pas reproduit avec Phlogeur, qui à la suite d'une combinaison Psyko-Ball'Ombre, s'effondre comme son prédécesseur. L'espoir est de nouveau permis, sans qu'il soit signe d'une victoire à portée de main. Mais le sentiment est toujours agréable. L'égalité revient. Xatu a été d'une grande utilité, indispensable durant ce combat. En ce qui concerne Juan, je perçois un mince repli des lèvres qui laisse présager un certain agacement de sa part.

Barbicha pénètre sur le terrain. Le scénario qui s'est produit avec Poissoroy et Phlogeur n'a pas fonctionné. Xatu a pu lancer son attaque Psyko, sauf que l'attaque de Barbicha, c'est-à-dire Ultralaser, n'est pas une attaque à proprement parler physique : alors que le Pokémon a bien été immobilisé, le rayon a lui poursuivi sa route en direction de sa cible, c'est-à-dire Xatu. Heureusement, sans que je n'émette le moindre ordre, l'oiseau a le bon réflexe de se téléporter à l'autre bout du terrain : le semi-échec de son attaque ne l'a pas surpris. Hormis le fait que le rayon ait frôlé et sifflé dans mon oreille droite, tout va bien. Barbicha se défait de l'attaque Psyko. Pour le coup et à mon tour, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour évaluer correctement la situation, ce qui n'a que peu de conséquences. Psyko est devenu une attaque prévisible aux yeux de Juan. J'en suis quitte pour utiliser une attaque du même genre… et si je tente Onde Folie ?

L'attaque fait mouche, mais il s'agit de pousser l'idée plus loin avec Ball'Ombre. Juan a évidemment connaissance de la stratégie, mais l'Onde Folie empêche Barbicha de mener toute action cohérente. Les chances que l'attaque de Xatu atteigne son objectif ont été accrues, sans toutefois mettre K.O le Pokémon de Juan, qui a été tout de même salement atteint. Mais toute chose à une fin, puisque son état de confusion s'atténue, ce qui le rend prêt à attaquer, en toute conscience de la situation. Juan assimile ma stratégie à l'utilisation de la répétition et donc à de l'usure il se concentre sur la manière de déjouer mon système de combat. Lorsque je m'aperçois que Xatu n'est plus en mesure d'utiliser ses attaques psychiques, ayant essayé Psyko, Prescience et Œil Miracle à la suite, je prends conscience que l'Amnésie de Barbicha a eu en plus de son effet habituel, créé une sorte de barrière psychique entre les deux Pokémon. Conséquence, le match se tourne obligatoirement vers un combat physique, au corps-à-corps, ce à quoi mon Pokémon n'est que peu préparé… si je n'avais pas une certaine maîtrise des CT. L'utilisation de certaines attaques tout aussi rapides que les psychiques me permet un certain bénéfice de la surprise, combiné à la rare utilisation des Capsules Techniques. L'attaque Aéropiqué en reste un exemple flagrant, ayant pris de très court Barbicha qui n'a pas su riposter à temps. Juan lui-même n'a pas suivi la trajectoire de Xatu.

 _Un Pokémon en moins._

 _Un seul à affronter._

« Lovdisc, j'espère que le pouvoir charmeur que tu renfermes saura faire déchanter notre cher adversaire. Entre en scène. »

Sous ces délicats mots, le Pokémon symbole de l'amour entre en scène. Quasiment en même temps, Shana est apparue dans les gradins.

 _MAIS !_

D'où sort-elle ? Le concours est déjà fini ?

Trop de hasard tue le plaisir des coïncidences. Mon centre d'attention a radicalement changé de position. Changement qui s'avère être une grave erreur, puisque Lovdisc profite de mon inattention pour utiliser son attaque Attraction sur Xatu. Ce dernier est un Pokémon mâle, Lovdisc visiblement femelle. L'affrontement se complique. A partir de là, je ne peux qu'assister, impuissant, aux blessures infligées à Xatu par les Béliers et autres Pistolet à O de Lovdisc. Il aura fallu dix secondes, puis vingt, puis trente, jusqu'à une minute et de nombreux dégâts pour que Xatu reprenne ses esprits. Shana, à peine arrivée, contemple la scène d'un regard désapprobateur, sans avoir conscience du résultat actuel. Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'elle arrive au moment où je commence à faiblir…

 _Ah._

Mon cerveau ne répond pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Le déclic vient de survenir. J'ai juste à espérer que l'occasion rêvée se présente.

« Doux Baiser. »

Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot pour ordonner à Xatu de parer l'attaque de Lovdisc. Au contraire, il doit être touché de plein fouet. Si je ne m'étais pas intéressé à la venue prématurée de Shana, l'idée me serait sans doute venue immédiatement. Juan semble surpris par mon absence de réaction, mais le résultat escompté arrive. A présent, il n'y a plus qu'à utiliser Echange Psy, ce que Xatu parvient, au bout de multiples efforts, à réaliser. Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que l'attaque ne soit pas sans effet sur la confusion. Inutile de prier très longtemps, puisque mes espérances atteignent leur but, constat émis en voyant Lovdisc vaciller. Xatu, même confus, ne donne aucun signe extérieur de son handicap. Ici, Lovdisc me donne un très bon témoignage du renversement de situation qui s'opère.

« Xatu, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Psyko, puis Ball'Ombre. On ne change pas une méthode qui gagne ! »

Etant donné le coup de théâtre qui s'opère au grand dam de Juan, la répétitivité de ma stratégie se glisse discrètement, pour payer encore et une dernière fois. Lovdisc n'est pas le Pokémon réputé le plus dangereux de Juan, et si la majorité de ses Pokémon se sont écroulés de la même manière en une seule fois, il est logique que le même scénario se reproduise. Lovdisc effectue un dernier plongeon dans l'eau, dans une tentative ultiime de faire valoir sa qualité de « Pokémon grâcieux », avant d'apparaître à la surface, incapable d'effectuer une quelconque action. L'arbitre, à la vue de la scène, lève le drapeau vert qui me symbolise et prononce les paroles conventionnelles qui font de moi le vainqueur du combat.

 _Et de sept…_

« Charmant combat, mon cher Houtarou. Je dois avouer que je me suis bien laissé entraîner par ton petit jeu. Peu de dresseurs sont parvenus à me vaincre en utilisant de la même tactique tout au long du combat. Je ne conteste pas la tienne, tu as su très bien user de ce manque d'originalité que tu as tourné à ton profit. Au fond, utiliser ton manque d'originalité, c'est une originalité en soi… je te tire mon chapeau. »

Des compliments toujours très sembables mais qui me vont toujours au cœur. Je dois admettre que ceux apportés par Juan me font plus ou moins plaisir, car il est vrai que mon équipe restreinte me laisse une marge de manœuvre assez limitée. Avoir tourné mes limites à mon avantage… Je suis particulièrement fier de ce match, réalisé sans l'aide de ma compère. Ce constat effectué, je me pose la question : ne serait-il pas temps d'utiliser d'autres Pokémon ? Capturer d'autres Pokémon ne serait pas excessif, histoire de diversifier mon équipe. Un Pokémon feu ou plante me ferait bien plaisir. La situation actuelle risque tout de même de me poser un nombre conséquent de problèmes pour le tournoi d'Eternara.

« Par ailleurs, je propose, Houtarou, que nous allions saluer la seule spectatrice de notre affrontement. Elle a dû apprécier à sa hauteur un tel spectacle de notre part. »

Pourtant, Shana n'a vu qu'une infime partie du match… A-t-elle su véritablement apprécier, elle qui n'est pas friande de ce genre de matchs ? Juan montre une fois de plus sa facette trop visible de cette personnalité galante, qui témoigne d'une éducation dans les « hauts rangs » de la société. Il a même tenu à faire le baisemain à Shana.

 _Hum._

« Bien le bonjour en ces lieux chère mademoiselle ! »

L'air très étonné de Shana face à ces paroles bien prononcées de Juan ont failli me faire pouffer de rire. Elle ne doit pas être habituée à côtoyer ce genre de personnes dans la vie courante.

« Comment avez-vous apprécié cet affrontement ? Ne s'agissait-il pas d'un mélange de toute beauté, constitué de douces saveurs de stratégie et de courage ? »

Et c'est là que je remarque que Shana prend un ton écarlate, proche de celui que je viens d'acquérir. Nous nous retenons tous les deux, à un degré inimaginable. Finalement, Shana a su se maîtriser et à répondre de manière tout à fait sérieuse à Juan.

« Euh oui, le match était très bien. Houtarou a bien joué, mais ça, je ne m'en doutais pas. Il a toujours été comme ça ».

Même si elle a été honnête, il est clair qu'elle veut en finir le plus vite possible. Juan, même sans son « Dom », garde son élégance à faire rougir de nombreuses filles. Shana doit être la seule à être devenue cramoisie par amusement. Toujours est-il qu'elle a tente tant bien que mal d'écourter au mieux possible la discussion qui s'engage car elle sent, tout comme moi, que Juan est capable de partir dans un monologue interminable. Un seul moyen : couper court à cette conversation. Et Zou, mon badge. Shana s'éclipse de l'arène aussi vite qu'elle le peut. J'en suis venu à croire qu'elle a à nouveau quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mais non, pas d'évènement exceptionnel, d'éventuel indice sur notre avancée, nada. En réalité, quelques rencontres au concours qu'elle n'a pas suivi en entier. Elle m'a parlé de Denji, puis de Stella… qu'elle confirme ne toujours pas supporter, même si elle l'a bien fait rire quand elles se sont croisées à proximité des loges. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tant de dédain, même si j'avoue ne pas tellement apprécier Stella, tout comme Shana…

Il est temps de quitter Atalanopolis, nous n'avons plus d'affaire à traiter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y sens mal à l'aise. Les espaces urbains me procurent décidément moins de bien-être qu'autrefois… Une immersion aussi profonde dans le monde des concours, qui ne me passionnent vraiment pas au départ, ne doit pas être inconnue, tout comme les rencontres jamais impossibles avec des personnes telles que Stella ou Denji. Rencontrent que je préfère éviter pour l'instant, vu que leur nez est trop long pour ne pas se promener par chez nous. Je n'ai pour le moment aucune envie de me lancer dans des explications fastidieuses en ce moment, encore moins en leur compagnie. J'ai de plus en plus le sentiment que je dois en finir et m'éloigner de l'univers des concours… il m'est néfaste tout comme il l'est à Shana. Enfin, je le pense…

« Houtarou.

― Oui ? »

Aurait-elle autre chose à m'avouer concernant le concours ? J'espère, car j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout de même raté énormément de choses lorsque Shana a assisté à la compétition. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stella ou Denji, voire avec les deux. Et c'est Denji qui va surement pouvoir me donner la clé. Le voilà, au Centre Pokémon.

« Hé mais je vous connais ! »

Cette aventure est faite pour durer.

Une surprise que de tomber sur Denji au moment où je songe à tous les soucis qui auraient pu être évités si Shana n'avait pas posé l'œil sur l'annonce du concours de Poivressel. Le jeune homme n'a pas tellement soigné son apparence depuis notre dernière rencontre, qui remonte à nos débuts dans la ville portuaire. Le concours auquel s'était intéressé Shana a été le lieu de notre première rencontre. Les nouvelles ont toutefois été régulières, surtout par l'intermédiaire de Shana, qui a eu un faible pour le Teddiursa que possède le coordinateur. Du moins, jusqu'au concours d'Atalanopolis, qui semble avoir suscité chez mon acolyte quelques réticences vis-à-vis du monde des coordinateurs. Il est difficile pour moi de ne pas rajouter quelques pics à ce sujet, associant cette diminution d'intérêt à une possibilité de gagner énormément de temps sur notre voyage. Nous n'aurions jamais rencontré des personnes comme Stella. Mais Denji n'ayant eu aucun différend avec moi et aucune confrontation directe avec Shana, le revoir en ces lieux est perçu avec une petite pointe de plaisir, comme si de vieux amis s'étaient retrouvés par la force des choses, après de longues années de silence radio.

Ses traits n'ont d'ailleurs pas du tout changé depuis notre entrevue à Poivressel, autant par son apparence physique que par les quelques bribes de personnalité que je lui connais. Son apparence robuste n'a pas d'égal que sa tenue vestimentaire qui, pour souvenir, est la même qu'il y a bientôt cinq mois, mais surtout, à des années-lumière de ce que Juan arborait, au même titre que Tamaki. Denji, lui, nous aborde de la manière la plus conventionnelle qui soit, de la manière de n'importe quel dresseur, un peu comme s'il nous avait oublié, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Nous nous sommes rencontrés une seule fois, rapidement, bien que le contexte ait été particulier. Mais non, Denji nous reconnaît bien. Ou du moins remet dans son esprit la petite nerveuse qu'a été Shana alors. A moins que la récente triste célébrité de celle-ci soit parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles du coordinateur ? Cette deuxième option semble devoir être écartée puisque ce dernier fait totalement abstraction de cet ancien statut de Shana. Il doit juste trouver amusant de revoir Shana en ces lieux.

« Mais oui, vous êtes des connaissances à Stella ! Elle m'a déjà parlé nombre de fois de vous ! Toi, la fille, tu t'appelles Shana, et toi, tu es Damien !

― Houtarou.

― Oui, voilà, Houtarou ou Damien, je ne me suis pas tellement trompé …enfin bref, je suis heureux de vous revoir. De ce que j'ai entendu çà et là, il parait vous en avez vécu des choses, je me trompe ?

― On peut le dire. »

Je ne reprocherai pas, ou peu, la curiosité de Denji, qui a sans doute tout appris par l'intermédiaire de ce pot de colle qui s'est tellement intéressé à nous. Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas la manière dont moi et Shana devenons une sorte d'attraction, de phénomènes de foire. Mais même si Denji n'a pas suscité d'impatience ou de volonté d'en savoir plus, j'ai laissé par ma dernière phrase échapper une pointe d'agacement. Il s'est avéré qu'au final j'ai peut-être eu un jugement trop rapide, Denji s'étant borné à passer rapidement sur le sujet et à glisser sur un autre thème de conversation, qui lui est propre. Difficile d'échapper aux concours. Lui-même conscience qu'il risque de nous en parler durant un bon petit moment, Denji nous invite à nous asseoir, démarrant une véritable biographie. Bien qu'il me soit au premier abord sympathique, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, Shana l'air plus attentive malgré ses derniers déboires. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semblait au départ. Puis, d'un regard plus critique, je juge son expression : elle écoute bien Denji, mais pas avec le même enthousiasme apparent. La discussion a fini par dériver sur la région natale de Denji, Sinnoh. Il a souvent été fait mention de lieux dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler au cours de mes voyages et lectures. Seul le Mont Couronné m'évoque des souvenirs gravés dans ma mémoire. Au même titre que le Mont Argenté, le Mont Braise ou le Mont Chimnée, le Mont Couronné renferme des mythes en tout genres. La conversation tourne à des sujets qui rentrent dans mes thématiques de prédilection. L'intérêt de Denji sur le sujet m'a permis d'avoir un peu plus d'attention et d'empathie pour lui. Là encore, discuter de mythes échauffe mon esprit, rompu à faire face à de trop nombreuses interrogations, sur ce qui arrive depuis des mois au duo que nous formons, moi et Shana. Toutefois, tout au long de la discussion, Denji ne fait aucune mention de ce qui se passe entre nous ou même au sein de notre aventure.

 _Mais, si lui ne touche pas un mot à ce sujet…_

« Dis-moi Denji, toi qui a l'air si attiré par cet univers des légendes, tu pourrais m'être utile. Serais-tu capable de me dire si tu connais des histoires en relation avec les Chutes Tohjo ? Des légendes, je veux dire…

― Euh oui, bien sûr. Est-ce indiscret si je te demande pourquoi ?

― Ca n'a aucune importance… raconte-moi un peu. »

Un regard en diagonale m'a permis de voir que Shana gagne un cran d'intérêt pour la discussion. Sa passion pour les concours s'est plus qu'atténuée.

« Euh, que pourrais-je vous dire dessus. Vous connaissez au moins leur situation et les généralités aux sujets de ces chutes ? Oui ? Bien. Pour tout vous avouer, je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses dessus. Peut-être avez-vous entendu, il y a… trois mois de cela, il me semble, le décès d'un célèbre explorateur. Enfin bref, cet explorateur, assez âgé, avait effectué nombre de recherches dans les Chutes Tohjo et dans leurs alentours.

― Je connais très bien, oui.

― Tu as donc sans doute entendu cette histoire et la relation qu'il entretenait avec son petit-fils… ?

― Euh oui, plus ou moins.

― Des rumeurs courent. Il aurait inventé plein de fausses histoires au sujet de son grand-père. Les experts ont pour le moment à peine certifié que le gars avait effectivement découvert un objet dans la grotte sans pouvoir toutefois le conserver.

― Et cet objet était…

― Rien du tout. Un reportage d'investigation a été diffusé il n'y a pas longtemps à la télévision et a démontré par _a + b + c_ que le petit rejeton avait divulgué à plusieurs personnes qu'il s'agissait d'un prétendu médaillon ou je ne sais quoi. En réalité, la véritable nature du dit objet n'a jamais été prouvée. L'explorateur est décédé, son petit-fils est, paraît-il, devenu amnésique. Une histoire qui tient à peine debout. Mais visiblement, pour quelqu'un qui pose des questions, tu m'as l'air bien au courant, vu que tu m'as affirmé à chaque fois reprise ce qu'il en était… Peut-être voulais-tu savoir autre chose ?

― Euh non, ça ira, merci.

― Je t'en prie. Compte sur moi si tu as besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. »

Je n'ai pas pensé à recueillir les impressions à chaud de Shana durant cette conversation pour le moins affolante. Mais je pense que son expression sidérée au moment où je tourne la tête devait être présente depuis le « rien du tout » de Denji. Dans tous les cas, il n'y a plus rien à comprendre. Sans que le coordinateur, que j'ai immiscé dans le sujet en-dehors de toute volonté, n'ait provoqué la situation, l'ambiance a gagné en tension. Mes craintes au sujet du bien-fondé des indices de Simon trouvent leur fondement. Du moins, les rumeurs qui continuent de circuler, en dépit des mensonges proférées par le Ranger, confortent la piste sur laquelle nous devons évoluer. On ne sait pas exactement ce que l'on cherche, certes, mais nous savons où. Il reste surtout à savoir comment. Un nouveau travail de réflexion s'impose, bien que... il me reste à obtenir ce dernier badge, ce fichu badge. Celui que je suis censé avoir obtenu il y a quelques temps à Clémenti-Ville. Le sort en a décidé autrement à partir du moment où nous sommes revenus à Lavandia, cette fameuse ville qui a été le théâtre de beaucoup de nos (més)aventures. C'est d'ailleurs l'une d'entre elles qui m'a contraint de me détourner de l'objectif de Clémenti-Ville. Ah, si j'avais su, je me serais immédiatement dirigé vers cette arène, sans me poser de questions. Bien que la plus grande évolution dans la maîtrise de mes Pokémon se soit réalisée à Hoenn, je pense avoir possédé un niveau déjà assez élevé lorsque j'ai débarqué dans la région.

Il me reste à trouver une dernière arène où exercer mes Pokémon avant la compétition d'Eternara. Nombre d'arènes sont habilitées à donner des badges dans la région, mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir d'en trouver une à un niveau proche de celui de mon équipe. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'y réfléchis si soudainement et de manière si intensive, alors qu'il y a actuellement d'autres problèmes d'envergure qui intéressent sans doute beaucoup plus mes compagnons. Du moins Shana. Denji, j'en doute, sauf s'il s'aperçoit du malaise qui s'est installé à notre table et que nous essayons tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Mais visiblement, le silence qui pèse ne semble pas le déranger et il observe depuis la fenêtre les gens se promener dans la rue soit pour profiter de l'attrait touristique d'Atalanopolis, soit pour flâner paresseusement dans les rues étroites et sinueuses de la vieille ville, connue pour être l'une des premières cités antiques à avoir été bâtie dans la région, et ce malgré son site ne disposant pas de la meilleure situation. Sa forteresse naturelle en pierre n'y est sans doute pas inconnue. En tout cas, Denji a l'art de transformer un moment houleux en un moment de repos. Le temps d'une minutes, nous sommes devenus trois amis cherchant à profiter de vacances bien méritées dans un coin de paradis loin de la barbarie d'un monde de plus en plus pressé et oppressant.

Le coordinateur n'a perçu aucune pointe d'abattement de ma part. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui montrer que le moment n'est plus venu de rire ou de nous relaxer. Il n'a pas perçu mon amertume à travers la réponse cinglante que je lui ai lancée. Je ne prends pas Denji pour un idiot, mais tout de même, s'il ne pas s'aperçoit pas dans notre conversation que quelque chose cloche, c'est que lui-même à l'esprit occupé ailleurs. Denji replonge son regard sur les passants. Je fais de même, ayant du coup Shana dans mon champ de vision. Elle reste tout aussi préoccupée, bien que je me sois attendu au final à bien pire de sa part. La connaissant maintenant par cœur, je suis sûr que si nous avions appris des nouvelles de cet acabit au début de notre aventure, Shana aurait éclaté en sanglots. Son indifférence entre dans un contraste parfait, bien que quelque chose l'ait troublé. Peut-être prend-elle, tout comme moi, conscience que les paroles prononcées par Denji doivent être interprétées, nuancées à un juste niveau. Le silence qui pèse dans le groupe permet à l'atmosphère de se détendre progressivement. Denji, dans un grand calme s'opposant à l'impression que l'on pourrait avoir de lui lorsqu'on le rencontre pour la première fois, pose alternativement son regard sur Shana, puis moi. Puis à nouveau Shana. Il semble vouloir nous dire quelque chose, hésite quelques secondes et s'adresse finalement à la jeune fille.

« Si je vous ai tant fait plaisir, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose en retour de mes quelques informations. Toi, Shana, je me souviens que tu appréciais énormément mon Teddiursa, c'est exact ?

― Euh, oui.

― Que penserais-tu si je te proposais de l'échanger ?

― Pardon ? »

Bien que Shana soit stupéfiée et prise de court par la proposition que vient de lui faire Denji, j'ai manqué de tomber à la renverse et ai prononcé cette dernière exclamation. Le jeune homme ne semble pas avoir compris la portée de son offre. Il m'arrive de croire qu'aucune de ses expressions n'arrive à transparaître.

« Mais Shana n'est pas une...

― Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle est ou de ce qu'elle fait. En matière de curiosité, je ne suis pas un adepte, contrairement à cette tarée de Stella. Shana a pu le remarquer lors de la compétition. Je m'adresse à toi Houtarou. C'est toi qui peux m'aider. Si je te fais cette demande, ce n'est pas sans raison. Avec Stella, nous avions eu une petite discussion, que ta chère amie a pu surprendre, sur notre manière de gérer nos Pokémon lors des concours. Suite à cette conversation, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion d'explorer d'autres techniques que l'apitoiement ou l'émerveillement des spectateurs par l'utilisation de mon Teddiursa, par exemple. Il est temps d'impressionner les autres, et surtout cette pimbêche, en utilisant un autre style que celui que l'on me connait depuis trop longtemps. La subtilité et la sobriété dans l'aptitude de mes Pokémon m'attend. Tu comprends ma demande maintenant ? Si vous aviez un peu farfouillé, vous auriez compris qu'on ne m'approche pas aussi facilement. J'ai une sale réputation d'asocial qui me colle à la peau. Pourtant, vous aurez remarqué que je discute sans problèmes avec vous. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ? Je concède que mon physique de grand dadet ne m'est pas d'une grande aide, mais cela reste accessoire. Houtarou, si tu es d'accord, dis-moi ce que tu as à proposer. »

Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution à mon problème d'équipe. Teddiursa n'est pas le Pokémon de type feu ou plante que je recherche mais il peut être un intéressant facteur « piège » lors de mon prochain match d'arène, et qui sait, très bientôt à la Ligue, à Eternara. L'offre tombe à point. Mais, qui dit échange, dit Pokémon à donner. La réflexion se porte surtout sur le Pokémon que je vais devoir échanger. A présent, le souci du pendentif, ou plutôt de l'absence du pendentif est passé au second plan momentanément, bien que Shana soit restée bien silencieuse. En fait, nous sommes trois à régler nos intérêts propres. Shana et son périple, Denji et ses concours, moi...et mes badges. Et mes Pokémon. Et mon principal problème que constitue sans le vouloir, Shana.

Je crois savoir ce que je vais faire de Ramoloss. Son, ou plutôt, ses évolutions peuvent être des éléments intéressants si Denji tient à ne plus faire du simple spectacle de lumières et de paillettes. Flagadoss puis Roigada peuvent avoir des pouvoirs psychiques très intéressants ; c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais capturé un Ramoloss. Mais les évènements ont fait que je m'en suis moins occupé qu'il le fallait, un tel Pokémon demandant énormément de patience et de temps, ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir depuis des mois, ou du moins depuis que je suis avec Shana. Ce n'est pas celle-ci qui est en faute mais... ça me frustre d'un sens. Denji a la patience, et surtout n'a pas l'excès de curiosité qui l'empêcherait de perdre du temps comme cela a été le cas pour moi. Oui, au fond, c'est gagnant-gagnant si cet échange se produit. Ramoloss ira à Denji ; il ne fera plus de plus combats, mais des concours.

Denji approuve ma proposition et est de plus enthousiasmé par l'explication de mon choix. Il m'a donc suffi de récupérer Ramoloss, d'aller au centre d'échange qui se trouve dans chaque Centre... et de lancer l'opération. Quelques secondes ont suffi pour que les Pokéball changent de mains, moi avec celle de Teddiursa, Denji avec celle de Ramoloss. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas bien parvenu à définir l'état de Shana à ce moment. En fait, elle doit être partagée entre la perplexité et le simple bonheur de voir ce Pokémon qu'elle chérissait à son début de parcours à Hoenn. Quant à moi, aucun sentiment ne s'est épris. Bien que pris d'affection pour Ramoloss, j'ai eu énormément de mal à lui trouver une place dans l'équipe pour qu'il puisse s'y épanouir.

Un énorme silence laisse place à des remerciements difficilement plus chaleureux, Denji retrouvant un ton plus enjoué qu'au début de notre entrevue. Ma présence et celle de Shana l'ont déridé. Ce qui a incité de plus la jeune fille à interpeller le coordinateur.

« Denji, je t'ai vu avec un autre Pokémon que Teddiursa, le tout bleu là, comment il s'appelle ?

― Bouldeneu ?

― Tu ne pourrais pas l'échanger aussi ? Je le trouve aussi beau que le Teddiursa. »

Je fais un signe très discret à Shana pour qu'elle se taise, avant de lui critiquer haut et fort ses excès, lui disant qu'elle devait laisser tranquille Denji qui nous a déjà bien aidé avec ce qu'il nous a raconté. Rien à faire, la fille récupère le temps d'une minute son caractère de gamine et trépigne dans tous les sens pour réclamer le Pokémon, comme un enfant s'agite pour avoir son jouet. En aucun cas je ne jouerai pas la carte du « parent » trop laxiste. En le saluant et le remerciant de son aide, je quitte Denji et isole Shana a un endroit où elle pourrait passer sa colère sans provoquer de dégâts collatéraux. Sa force étant inversement proportionnelle à son état psychologique du moment, je manque de me retrouver à terre à plusieurs reprises, évitant plusieurs claques et coups de poing bien assumés de la part de cette fille qui restera pour moi un vrai mystère. Une fois calmée, cette boudeuse de Shana me rejoint à l'hôtel afin de prendre connaissance de la suite des événements, maintenant que nos objectifs ont été atteints à Atalanopolis.

Avant de nous diriger vers l'est et Eternara, il faudra obligatoirement passer par une arène la plus proche et la plus intéressante est sur notre chemin. L'île de Do accueille en effet une arène de type électrique. Parfait : je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment en combattre, l'arène de Lavandia abritant à présent des Pokémon de type plante.

« Bon, nous pouvons réserver dès maintenant la prochaine navette pour l'île de Do. Tu viens, Shana ?

― Nous n'irons pas.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu continues à faire la tête ?

― Ce n'est pas ça. Nous n'irons pas à ton île de Do. Nous partons tout de suite pour les Chutes Tohjo.

― Tu ne vas pas recommencer ton cinéma ? Il me faut pourtant finir les arènes si je veux espérer passer par la Ligue Hoenn et atteindre un niveau suffisant pour aller à Johto !

― Et bien j'estime qu'il n'est pas utile d'y aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de ces badges pour y aller. Ni d'un certificat ou de je ne sais quoi de la Ligue pour parvenir à ces chutes.

― Je suis désolé, nous nous sommes promis de nous tenir à un programme, une organisation stricte, nous ferons la Ligue, puis nous irons à Johto comme cela était prévu. »

Je la laisse ainsi. Mais Shana ne semble décidément pas d'accord. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce, je sens une main saisir mon bras, d'une façon très violente. Je me retourne pour regarder d'où provient cette main, bien que l'évidence met en cause Shana.

 _Un simple regard, et l'obscurité prend possession des lieux._

* * *

Toujours dans la même chambre au blanc immaculé, avec son mobilier standardisé, au Centre Pokémon. Malgré la triste monotonie qui s'installe à chaque fois que j'y dépose mes affaires, un seul plaisir m'envahit, celui de me libérer les sens. Mais non. Les sens me reviennent petit à petit, non pas entre les douillettes couvertures d'un lit certes basique mais confortable, ou même l'ambiance du Centre Pokémon d'Atalanopolis. Non, seules la froideur des feuilles d'automne qui ont survécu à l'hiver me tiennent compagnie dans un environnement qui ne tient pas du tout à la chaleur procurée en ville. Des arbres, des arbres, et encore des arbres. Les rafales de vent me poussent hors de mon étourdissement et me font reprendre conscience de la situation. Mais oui… que se passe-t-il ? Deux minutes représentent le temps nécessaire pour me dire qu'il faudrait que je bouge autre chose que mes yeux : rester ainsi couché n'est pas la meilleure solution pour avancer. Je me lève donc. Du moins, je m'assieds, scrutant d'abord tout simplement les éléments qui se trouvent autour de moi : des arbres, des buissons, bref, un environnement végétal qui doit offrir de charmantes couleurs verdoyantes le printemps arrivé. Or, seul le mois de mars et sa végétation pour la grande partie dénudée s'offrent à moi.

Mon sac se trouve à côté de moi. Ce bref état des lieux me pousse à me concentrer sur une analyse plus poussée et je remarque alors ce qu'il n'y a justement pas. En premier lieu, Shana. Où est-elle ? Car au fond, si je me rappelle bien, c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis évanoui du moins il me semble, car les souvenirs ont du mal à ressurgir… Je me trouvais au Centre et disais à Shana qu'il fallait s'en aller.

 _Voilà._

Je me souviens. Elle ne voulait pas et comptait se rendre dans l'immédiat à Johto, et face à mon refus, elle a voulu me retenir. C'est à ce moment que je me suis évanoui.

 _Bien, nouvel état des lieux._

Je suis seul actuellement, avec mes affaires. Est-ce que tout est en ordre ? Livres, cartes, appareil photo, tente, sac de couchage, premiers moyens de nécessité en soin…tout est normal, il ne me manque rien qui puisse être lié à cette « téléportation » étrange. Ou alors presque. Je ne peux pas les oublier tellement j'y accorde une attention plus grande depuis quelques temps, craignant de les laisser à chaque fois un peu plus dans l'oubli. Où sont passés mes Pokémon ?

 _Les Pokéball ? Où sont-elles ?_

La situation devient plus préoccupante, sachant que je ne sais pas où se trouve Shana, et que j'ignore totalement ce qu'elle a pu faire de mes Pokéball, ni les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Me les a-t-elle cachées volontairement ? Ou les a-t-elle oubliées ? Je préfère songer à la première option, mais même si celle-ci me paraît la moins douloureuse, je me pose tout de même des questions sur l'état de Shana. Il ne serait pas impossible qu'elle ait gardé des séquelles de sa précédente fugue. Mais de là à me séparer de mon équipe, il y a un fossé. Quel est son but ? Où sommes-nous ?

 _Ah._

Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir mes réponses. Voilà Shana qui revient, non sans discrétion. Le moment est jugé bon pour me relever complètement et lui faire face, dans une discussion qui risque d'être une des plus houleuses que nous ayons jamais eues. Il n'est pas question de tourner autour du pot, mais d'aller droit au but.

« Alors Shana, tu peux m'expliquer quel est cet endroit, et surtout ce que nous faisons ici ? Est-ce Hoenn ? Ou bien, par tes supers pouvoirs et ta super motivation, s'agit-il déjà d'une forêt à proximité des Chutes Tohjo ?

― Pas eu le temps de vérifier, mais je pense que nous sommes encore à Hoenn. Il nous reste encore pas mal de chemin à faire. Je n'ai pour l'instant qu'eu le temps de procéder à un transfert minime en-dehors d'Atalanopolis. »

Minime. Quelle chance, nous ne devons pas être loin de l'île de Do. Mais tout de même, et pourtant cela a toujours été normal avec une personnalité comme la sienne, mais le calme de Shana me déstabilise. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir déjà tout calculé et d'être le cerveau d'un plan huilé, sans faille, face auquel rien ne peut lutter pour contrer la bonne marche des événements.

« Shana.

― Oui ?

― Où sont mes Pokéball ?

― Là sera la seule difficulté pour toi. C'est moi qui les ai actuellement, mais je ne te dirai pas où elles se trouvent.

― Bon. Dis-moi ce que tu en tête.

― Tu le sais très bien. C'est le sujet de notre dernière conversation : aller directement à Johto sans passer par la case Ligue. Aussi simple que ça.

― Autre question : comment… sommes-nous arrivés ici ?

― C'est la deuxième fois que j'utilise ce moyen de transport dans ce monde, il me semble. J'ai emprunté la voie des airs tout simplement. En volant.

― Et je suppose que tu as pris toutes les précautions pour être un minimum discrète ?

― Vraiment la dernière de mes priorités. Je t'ai assommé, je t'ai emmené et j'ai foncé vers le premier endroit où je pouvais atterrir, assez loin d'Atalanopolis. J'ai caché tes Pokéball, bien qu'elles soient en sûreté. Puis je suis revenue ici. La suite, tu la connais. »

Le ton de Shana montre une assurance bien au-delà de ce que je lui ai déjà connu, couplé à une sérénité qui tranche avec l'habituel _crescendo_ du ton dans nos discussions. D'un ton mélancolique, elle me dicte ses prochains objectifs, qui, au vu de ses précédentes paroles, ne m'étonnent qu'à peine. Apprendre qu'elle a de nouveau déployé ses « ailes » et emprunté les cieux, probablement aux yeux de tout le monde, ne me choque plus, ne me provoque aucune crainte non parce que je suis sous le choc de la brutalité des événements – j'en ai surement vu d'autres –, mais la personnalité de Shana fait qu'elle a toujours été comme ça, c'est-à-dire qu'une fois que j'ai le dos tourné, ou que je suis endormi, ou évanoui en l'occurrence, cette pauvre fille en profite pour braver les interdits, ou du moins les grandes recommandations que je lui ai souvent formulées. Les explications sont bien belles, mais elles ne me rendront pas mon équipe. Il me faut retrouver mes Pokémon à présent, et surtout, avant tout, raisonner Shana sur l'étendue de ses actes. Elle ne peut pas continuer à agir ainsi. La dernière fois qu'elle a voulu voyager en cavalière seule, nous avons frisé la catastrophe. Encore aujourd'hui les morceaux ne sont pas totalement recollés. Je la connais bien têtue, obstinée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser faire de la sorte. Et pour lui faire bien comprendre le contenu de mes objectifs, plutôt que de lui parler, je montre ostensiblement à Shana que je me lance à la rechercher de mes Pokéball. Lui parler n'aurait servi qu'à peu de choses, non à cause du manque de communication entre nous deux, mais parce que lui parler entraînerait soit une nouvelle dispute qui ne m'avancerait à rien, soit à une Shana qui essaierait de me persuader par les même paroles que mon objectif est vain : il me faut donc lui montrer ma détermination.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je fais ostensiblement mine de ne pas l'entendre et de me désintéresser d'elle, afin d'accentuer cette impression de détermination. Bien que je sois concentré sur ce que je pourrais entendre de Shana, je centre la majorité de mon attention sur ce qui se trouve autour de moi, histoire de voir si elle n'aurait pas eu l'idée de cacher les Pokéball tout près de l'endroit où je reposais. Les buissons alentours s'avèrent tous bien vides de toute présence.

« Arrête de te donner du mal pour rien. Tu ne les trouveras pas »

Je doute qu'elle ait envie de me mentir. Je ne les trouverai pas de cette manière. Je vais donc pousser mes recherches un peu plus loin, et surtout, ne pas céder à la fatalité et la suivre. J'aperçois alors, en me rapprochant de ce qui semble être un escarpement rocheux, que je me trouve sur un plateau et qu'en contrebas se profilent des habitations : l'île, que je définis ainsi en observant la frontière bleue en arrière-plan que j'avais déjà observée au moment de mon réveil, est donc habitée.

« Tu vas m'écouter ? »

Cette brève vision de la nature qui m'entoure m'en a fait oublier momentanément que je ne suis pas en situation de me reposer et surtout que Shana me suit, cherchant absolument à me faire craquer. Ne pouvant tenter une fois de plus de l'éviter, je me résous à lui faire face et à bien lui montrer que malgré le dépouillement dont je fais l'objet, je suis toujours maître de mes moyens et que je n'hésiterai pas à manier une forme de chantage pour faire changer d'avis à Shana. Voire plus. Mais avant d'en arriver à ce genre de méthodes, je préfère utiliser l'approche « douce », c'est-à-dire continuer de raisonner calmement Shana de l'utilité de mon but et de lui montrer que je ne me couche pas devant le moindre imprévu de ce degré, qu'elle n'est pas seule ici et que malgré la motivation que j'ai à lui donner ce qu'elle veut dans sa quête, je ne dois pas être mis de côté et que mes propres objectifs n'entravent en rien les siens. Cette première approche me semble la plus pertinente et je tente donc un premier essai par de nouvelles explications en face à face. Je connais très bien les priorités de notre aventure et j'essaie en conséquence d'allier nos deux buts, qui devraient pourtant être communs. L'interprétation d'un mot fourni par Simon m'a permis cette alliance du niveau que je dois obtenir et les conditions de la réussite des recherches de Shana.

Maintenant que j'y pense, si tout ce que Simon avait dit de faux selon Denji concerne en partie le médaillon, il concerne aussi ce morceau de phrase. Serait-elle donc toute aussi fausse ? Non seulement, un nouvel échantillon de nos indices tomberait à l'eau, un argument que je pouvais aussi utiliser pour convaincre Shana de stopper son cinéma. L'utiliser maintenant relèverait de la bêtise, d'autant plus que cela signifierait la pour une idiote. Toute phrase où elle est susceptible de l'interpréter de cette manière est à proscrire. Pour le moment, il FAUT faire comprendre à la combattante et têtue qu'est cette fille qu'il faut continuer l'aventure telle qu'on l'avait prévue dès le départ. Il n'est pas question de vaguer à droite et à gauche sans un minimum de rigueur J'expose donc, en toute tranquillité, mes arguments, mais ceux-ci manquent leur cible, et pas qu'un peu. Je sais qu'elle m'écoute, qu'elle veut me prendre en considération, mais après avoir terminé ma diatribe, la jeune fille débute son réquisitoire par un « non » très franc et posé. Son attente l'incite à me dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Mes Pokémon me détourneraient d'elle, dans le sens où je dois d'abord penser à la quête qu'elle doit elle-même mener.

 _Quelque chose bouge dans le manteau de Shana._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

― R…ri…rien.

― Laisse-moi voir. »

Le calme dont elle a fait preuve jusqu'à présent se transforme en nervosité palpable, révélant à coup sûr que sa puérile partie de cache-cache allait se conclure. Un de mes Pokémon devait s'agiter à force de tant de remue-ménage et a donc tout simplement démasqué Shana, qui devient soudainement rouge, au visage. Malgré leur confortable habitat au sein de la balle, mes Pokémon savent manifester leur mécontentement. Là encore, j'ai dû user simultanément de calme et de force pour calmer la fille et surtout récupérer mes Pokéball. Je finis donc par agripper sa manche et plonger ma main à l'endroit où se trouvent les balles afin de les récupérer. Au même moment, je reçois inévitablement un nouveau coup sur la tête, mais qui, mal calculé, ne m'assomme pas, bien qu'il me surprenne et me déstabilise le temps de quelques secondes, insuffisantes pour retirer mon dû.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Mon étau se desserre la seconde qui suit le moment où je récupère mes Pokéball. Ce simple geste obtient de terribles conséquences. Shana m'assène un nouveau coup et me met _knock-out_. Une dernière pensée me traverse l'esprit avant de replonger dans un sommeil inattendu, celle de cette malheureuse qui court à sa perte et à celle de ses amis si elle continue d'agir ainsi.

 _Ses amis._

Je me demande bien ce qu'ils doivent « penser » en ce moment, si nous avons la même notion du temps. Combien d'heures, de jours se sont écoulés « là-bas » depuis « sa » disparition ? Il est curieux de penser que nous n'avons pas le même univers en commun mais bien un être cher. Qui sont ces personnes ? Que font-elles dans leur vie ? Quel est leur rôle ? Malgré mes nombreuses interrogations et au prix de nombreuses discussions avec Shana, pas mal de questions continuent à rester sans réponses. Des questions qui me taraudent depuis bien des semaines.

* * *

Le décor est bien plus sombre cette fois-ci : ce n'est pas la lumière naturelle, celle du soleil, qui me tire de mon sommeil, mais bien une lueur provenant d'une ampoule qui peine à éclairer les lieux. Je me trouve dans une pièce relativement étroite, presque vide, dans laquelle ne se trouve qu'une seule table. Même pas de fenêtre. Seul Dieu sait ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, mais une conclusion quelque peu poussée me permet de dire qu'il se trame quelque chose de bien peu agréable en ce moment. Une impression qui n'est accentuée que par l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais film de gangsters. Le cliché est d'autant plus interpellant que la pièce, qui doit surement constituer une cabane abandonnée au milieu d'une contrée désertique, ne doit plus être utilisée depuis des années. Tout est donc à l'état de ruines, sans qu'une issue que l'usure des temps aura créée ne se présente. Sauf la porte. Cette fichue porte qui est bien évidemment fermée à clé.

 _Ou pas ?_

Celle-ci s'ouvre, brisant l'idée que toute personne aurait eue à ma place. Mais cette porte déverrouillée accentue le contexte étrange dans lequel je baigne. Shana n'est pas naïve à ce point. Que se passe-t-il ?

« Ne bouge plus. »

Shana manigance encore quelque chose. Mais sa voix est reconnaissable et se démarque bien de son attitude du moment : un timbre de voix d'enfant, mais connaissant très bien celle que j'ai accompagné durant longtemps, cette intonation cache quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant. Le ton adopté est encore plus ferme que lors de mon précédent réveil. La curiosité me pousse et je me retourne immédiatement, sachant très bien que je pourrais me faire assommer une troisième fois. Shana reste figée, me relançant encore une fois cet ordre : « _Ne bouge plus_ ». Elle s'avance.

« Retourne-toi. »

Elle ne plaisante vraiment pas. A nouveau : que se passe-t-il ? Je m'exécute. Je l'entends marcher dans ma direction. Puis, soudainement, des bras serrent mon bassin tout en me bloquant les bras.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES !? »

 _L'envol redouté._

Le brusque envol couplé à ma surprise de voir le sol se dérober sous mes pieds manque de me faire glisser hors de l'emprise de Shana, mais ses bras maintiennent leur prise, avec une force digne d'un Mackogneur, bien assurée de ce qu'elle fait. La surprise passée, j'observe dans un premier le paysage grandiose qui se dresse en-dessous de moi l'île était en fait bien plus grande que je ne me l'imaginais. Les grandes étendues qui s'offrent à mes yeux provoquent un émerveillement qui dépasse la sensation de vertige qui m'habite souvent. Quant à Shana… Un léger mouvement de la tête me permet, pour la première, d'admirer les fameuses ailes déployées, les fameuses qui hantaient mes rêves. La fascination me fait totalement oublier la réelle situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Shana semble toujours belle et bien résolue à quitter Hoenn au plus vite. Si en termes de sécurité j'accorde une confiance toute particulière à mon acolyte, en termes d'objectifs, je suis beaucoup moins sûr des sentiments qui l'habitent en ce moment. Les Chutes Tohjo sont toujours un but à atteindre au plus vite, de son point de vue. Par ailleurs, bien que le vol soit en certains points agréable, je ne peux oublier que je suis presque revenu au même point qu'avant mon second évanouissement, c'est-à-dire ne sachant pas où je me trouve et surtout toujours sans possession de mes Pokémon. Et si Shana est bien décidée à partir pour Johto, je crains que ce vol me fasse quitter ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé avec ardeur depuis des mois. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille la pensée négative en élimine une autre, bien plus positive : la perception d'inutilité que j'ai eu tout un moment, notamment au début de notre aventure en commun. La situation telle qu'elle se présente montre que Shana a réellement besoin de moi, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais emmené. Je pense également à cette séparation qui a frappé une partie de notre aventure. Même celle-ci s'est terminée par des retrouvailles. Shana a besoin de moi. Et si je ne peux me résoudre à avoir besoin d'elle, c'est que j'ai également besoin de mes compagnons.

Je visualise une étendue verte dépourvue de végétation. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la solution insensée que je viens de trouver. Shana est concentrée sur la trajectoire, ne regarde que devant elle, ne m'a plus parlé depuis l'envol. Ses bras, qui me maintiennent toujours, semblent au fur et à mesure relâcher leur solide étreinte. Mon plan nécessite un intervalle de temps très court, calibré à la seconde, c'est-à-dire le moment situé entre notre survol du plateau et la prise d'altitude de Shana. Moment où je peux donc prendre le risque de me saisir les poignets de Shana pour écarter les bras pour juste m'y accrocher, et tout de suite me laisser tomber.

Dix des plus longues secondes que j'ai connues dans ma petite vie se sont écoulées.

 _La première pour sortir de l'étreinte de Shana._

 _La deuxième pour se laisser tomber au moment propice._

 _La troisième est consacrée à une vive réflexion sur l'utilité du plan. Encore un doute. Il ne faut pas que celui-ci soit le dernier._

 _Un regard de stupeur se projette sur son visage durant la quatrième seconde._

 _Une pensée très forte pour l'ensemble de l'équipe durant la cinquième seconde._

 _Une pensée très fort pour Shana durant la sixième seconde._

 _Elle a dû faire de même la septième, visualisant la proximité du point d'impact. Pétrifiée, elle n'a pas pu réagir dans l'immédiat._

 _Sa paralysie à la vue de ma réaction prend fin. Elle me rattrape à la huitième. Des Pokéball tombent._

 _Celles-ci retombent dans les mains de son propriétaire à la neuvième seconde._

 _Une dernière seconde suffit pour réaliser à quel point ce plan stupide aurait pu très mal se conclure._

Nous atterrissons : si quelqu'un de nous doit être le plus choqué, c'est bien Shana. Elle ne revient pas de ce que j'ai encouru pour récupérer mes Pokémon. Elle vient de comprendre ce que le coût de la vie admet dans notre monde. Ici, nous parlerions d'un simple geste d'amitié qu'un dresseur a envers ses Pokémon, mais le degré d'attachement à ici atteint ses limites. L'aventure ne se vit pleinement que lorsque nous disposons d'un certain degré d'autonomie vis-à-vis de ceux que nous aimons. Il n'est pas question de vivre en restant accroché aux autres. En clair, oui je veux aider Shana. Oui, il se trouve que j'ai pu avoir des sentiments, mais je dois garder à l'esprit qu'il reste en moi cet esprit d'indépendance et d'aventure qui me caractérise : si je peux allier mes volontés et la quête de Shana, je le ferai, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!

― Je savais que tu allais me rattraper. Tu tiens de trop à moi.

― Et alors ?! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai cru que tu allais disparaître !

― Continuons l'aventure comme il se doit, comme si de rien n'était. »

Bien qu'interloquée par mon calme, qui masque à peine le contrecoup que je subis à la suite de ma vertigineuse chute, elle tente à nouveau de s'emparer de mes Pokéball. Dans un ballet de brusques mouvements, la paume de ma main droite frappe celle de sa main gauche, afin d'empêcher la jeune fille de mener à bien son action. Je perçois un rougissement de sa part. Il est temps d'en finir.

Je m'approche d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Quelques secondes passent.

« Shana, stop. Nous ne pouvons pas poursuivre de cette manière. Il reste un mois avant la compétition de la Ligue Pokémon. J'ai encore une arène à visiter d'ici là. C'est aussi clair que ça. Je n'irai pas à Johto avant d'avoir conclu le travail que je me suis donné d'accomplir depuis six mois. Il peut paraître futile, j'en ai conscience, mais au vu de ton comportement, peut-être de certains de mes agissements, il n'y a pas d'autre issue que celle-ci. Nous devons nous concentrer, réfléchir, et ne pas oublier que nous sommes des êtres humains qui sont capables de réagir au quart de tour. Mais nous devons éviter au maximum ces situations.

― Houtarou… Je me rends compte combien tu as vraiment réussi à changer ton comportement depuis quelques mois. Au départ, un jeune garçon bien hésitant. Peureux même. Et quand je te vois là… Tu t'affirmes, tu n'as pas hésité à prendre une grave décision, où les risques étaient maximaux. Je ne pensais pas te voir sous cet œil un jour. Je ne cherche pas à avoir une explication à ce changement, car j'en connais les causes. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de moi. Tu ne pourras pas me dire le contraire… Mon propre comportement, aux antipodes du tien, a mis au jour une facette de ta personnalité que tu ignorais. Dis-moi Houtarou, la dernière personne qui t'a accompagné lors d'un voyage, même temporairement, pourrais-tu me la décrire ? Niveau personnalité…

― Je n'ai jamais été accompagné.

― Voilà qui explique tout.

― Ca ne règle pas notre différend, Shana.

― Quel différend ?

― Je dois continuer ma quête.

― Mais je t'en prie ! Allons-y !

― Comment ça, allons-y ?

― Tu as montré une preuve infaillible du courage et de la rigueur auxquels tu t'es attelé. J'ai eu toujours cette peur de ne pas savoir vers où nous allions, que tu repoussais l'échéance en attendant de trouver une roue de secours. Je voulais prendre les choses en main et aller droit au but. Mais avec ce que tu as réussi à faire, et ces paroles que tu as prononcées, ma confiance à ton égard est pleine. Je te fais confiance car j'ai vu au cours de notre aventure que tu le méritais. »

La solennité de ses propos est brisée par un éclat de sanglots. Elle ne pensait pas en arriver là.

« Excuse-moi, Houtarou, mais c'est juste que… je… pense énormément à eux, c'est tout… et que je fais ce « sacrifice » pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive… Pour que cela n'arrive à personne… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, je ne sais plus où sont mes priorités…

― Elles sont là-bas, je le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas ce mois qui va empêcher quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un mois de matchs, mais aussi d'un mois de recherches continuelles, de compréhension entre nos deux mondes. Ceux-ci ne sont pas en train de s'éloigner. Au contraire, ils se rapprochent. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver aux Chutes Tohjo avec un esprit totalement embrouillé et perturbé comme le nôtre à l'heure actuelle. »

Des larmes coulent encore le long de ses joues, mais l'atmosphère a déjà perdu en tension.

La route peut reprendre son chemin, après un accrochage violent. Il s'agit à présent de savoir où nous nous situons. En poursuivant notre chemin, dans le but de trouver un endroit où l'on pourrait se reposer après tant d'émotions, nous tombons sur un panneau nous indiquant la localité la plus proche.

* * *

Île de Do-Ville – 3 kilomètres ▶

* * *

Nous sommes quasiment arrivés à destination.

« Dis-moi Shana, sur quelle île nous étions avant d'arriver ici ?

― Euh, l'île de Si, je crois…

― Et la première ?

― De La. »

 _Ouf._


	20. Electricité et lumière dans les airs !

Chapitre 20 – De l'électricité dans l'air…et de la lumière dans les airs

Il aura fallu se décider de la date du match pour que je puisse réaliser que l'aventure reprend son cours. Les événements passés ont autant troublé mon organisation que la disparition temporaire de Shana il y a quelques temps, lors de l'obtention de mon cinquième badge. Quoi qu'il en soit, la cicatrice de ces troubles s'est refermée sur une entente, bien que survenue de manière inattendue, entre moi et Shana. Entente, qui, je l'espère, durera, car malgré la confiance accordée, les sentiments éprouvés par la jeune fille restent instables, ce que je veux bien comprendre dans une telle situation. Mais cette instabilité pourrait engendrer de nouveaux conflits. Et Dieu sait qu'avec les jours qui défilent, cette inconstance s'intensifie et peut donner lieu à des conséquences bien plus graves. J'accorde également ma confiance à Shana, mais je dois continuer à lui prouver qu'elle peut m'offrir la sienne, car se trouve là la clé de notre force au cours de ce voyage et de son bon déroulement. Mais nos craintes ont été posées à plat, exprimées. Il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter.

Le mois de mars laisse apparaître une hausse des températures. Je laisse donc tomber mon pull pour un tee-shirt à manches courtes, sous l'inévitable remarque de Shana concernant mes ardeurs par un tel climat. Je m'empresse de m'excuser auprès d'elle d'être quelqu'un de « normal » à ce sujet dans ce monde et anormal pour quelqu'un comme elle qui se promène les 365 jours de l'année avec les mêmes habits. Une telle discussion si fondamentale méritait donc bien qu'elle dure une bonne demi-heure, le temps d'aller à l'arène, de m'annoncer et de me mettre en place à une des extrémités du stade. Stade dont le décor, très sobre, se distingue bien des autres arènes, parfois un peu trop ornementées. Pour moi, seul le terrain est en droit de s'adapter au type de Pokémon dans lequel le champion excelle. Par ailleurs, ce dernier… je le connais à peine et les renseignements que j'ai pu trouver sur lui sont peu nombreux. Un certain Sylvain… Un drôle de type, celui-là il me fait exactement penser au stéréotype du _geek_ , un grand passionné en informatique. Le terme est-il trop restrictif ? Sans doute. Je n'ai jamais fréquenté ce genre de personnes, qui, si j'ose dire, sont dans un « autre monde ». Voilà par ailleurs le champion, ordinateur portable à la main, déjà en manque de sa dose en jeux vidéo : il ne me fait aucun doute que Sylvain utilisera cet objet durant le match. Malgré ce cliché bien peu flatteur que j'ai pu lui donner, le jeune homme m'accueille comme n'importe quel champion m'aurait salué, m'expliquant les règles du match qui se déroulera avec trois Pokémon pour chaque dresseur, me laissant le temps de faire mon choix et me demandant à quels RPG je m'adonnais. Il ne m'a fallu que très peu de temps pour me préparer. Un dernier coup d'œil vers Shana restée aux côtés de l'arbitre, et je fais face à mon dernier obstacle… avant que les combats se corsent. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, le combat contre un champion en est presque devenu banal. Des habitudes sont prises après deux régions visitées – si je ne compte pas les îles Sevii –. Toujours est-il que ce combat, même s'il ne risque pas d'être compliqué, m'apporte une dose non négligeable d'adrénaline, de par l'importance qu'apporterait la victoire d'un tel affrontement. L'enjeu est de taille.

« Pharamp, c'est à toi. »

Le ton qu'adopte Sylvain dès le début du match est radicalement différent que celui adopté avant la rencontre. Il me rappelle un peu l'attitude de Stella lors des concours, de par son côté introverti, même si le contexte n'est pas le même. Sylvain reste ainsi fidèle au cliché de l'obscur intellectuel. Face au Pokémon originaire de Johto, une seule idée m'est venue en tête : lui opposer un Pokémon que je n'ai jamais utilisé en combat, à savoir Teddiursa. Choix inattendu, je peux le concevoir, étant donné que l'ourson n'a livré aucun véritable match depuis son arrivée dans notre équipe. J'entends par « véritable » les matchs qui ne sont pas inscrits dans le cadre d'un concours. Teddiursa et moi avons à peine fait connaissance depuis les neuf jours qui nous séparent de l'échange avec Denji. Mais il est bon de penser que ce test, surprenant aussi bien pour Shana qui connait la situation du Pokémon que pour l'intéressé lui-même, peut devenir intéressant si la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de le prendre dans mon équipe fonctionne. Essayons donc à présent la méthode de l'attendrissement. L'attaque Croco-Larme reste la plus représentative de cette technique que je n'ai jamais osé utiliser auparavant, sans doute car mon équipe n'est pas composée de gentilles petites peluches. Toujours est-il que Teddiursa use de ces fameuses larmes de crocodiles pour apitoyer le Pokémon adverse. Dans un premier temps, je me suis senti persuadé, comme toujours lorsqu'un doute survient, que cette technique est connue de tous et qu'elle n'aurait ici aucun effet, surtout face à un champion. Puis la surprise de voir qu'en réalité le succès est au rendez-vous, avec l'air compatissant de Pharamp se complétant à celui étonné de son dresseur, dont les données de l'ordinateur n'avaient sans doute pas enregistré cette stratégie peu orthodoxe.

L'effet de surprise est ainsi conservé et laisse place à une combinaison digne des concours Pokémon auxquels l'ourson Pokémon a participé. Son expérience dans le milieu surgit au milieu d'un match d'arène. En effet, une première attaque, Combo-Griffe, déstabilise le Pharamp qui perd toute stabilité. Les tranches du Teddiursa ont fini par achever le Pokémon Lumière, qui n'aura eu aucune occasion de mener à bien une seule attaque, tant celle de mon propre Pokémon fut rapide. Et un mis hors-de-combat… L'affrontement a été de courte durée, et pourtant les deux suivants ne risquent surement pas d'être aussi aisés à vaincre. Sylvain donnera surement de sa personne et de son caractère lors de ces deux prochaines manches au moins. Je n'ai en effet pas eu le loisir de le découvrir jusqu'alors au cours du match. L'utilisation de Luxio après celle de Pharamp me permettra certainement de faire cette découverte. En effet, il s'agit de l'un des Pokémon emblématiques de la région Sinnoh qui entre en scène. A la vue de la première expression que je perçois enfin de Sylvain, Pharamp ne semblait être que l'entrée du repas : me voilà face au plat de résistance, sauf si le plus lourd à digérer reste le dernier Pokémon, comme pas mal de champions en ont pris l'habitude.

Tout est calculé, mais mon esprit reste focalisé sur l'examen des capacités de Teddiursa. J'ai donc très consciemment commis le risque de retenter l'apitoiement sur Luxio avec une attaque Croco Larme. Le Pokémon de Sylvain a tout d'abord eu la même réaction que Pharamp toutefois, Sylvain lui-même qui change la donne au cours de cet affrontement. La réaction du champion ne s'est pas faite attendre. Un ricanement remplace la surprise du premier combat. Toute cause appelle une conséquence logique : Luxio, rappelé à l'ordre par son dresseur, lance une attaque sur Teddiursa, qui, par manque de vitesse et surtout toujours en train de pleurer, est percuté de plein fouet. Pas au point d'être mis _knock out_ , mais assez pour avoir du mal à répliquer. A peine debout, Luxio se précipite sur lui pour assener le coup fatal avec une attaque Mâchouille. Sur le coup, c'est Teddiursa lui-même qui a pris une initiative, croyant bon de continuer sur la même ligne stratégique, malgré mes ordres contraires. Sauf qu'à la place d'utiliser ses larmes, il utilise son charme. L'attaque éponyme, exécutée dans une improvisation qui ne me plaît guère, provoque non seulement une surprise chez moi mais également un choc plus grand lorsque je constate la réussite de l'attaque de Teddiursa. Luxio est stoppé net. Je réfléchis alors très rapidement sur ce qui a provoqué un tel succès, alors que le Pokémon électrique savait très bien par son dresseur que Teddiursa pourrait utiliser cette méthode. Dans ce type de situation où le Pokémon, très affaibli, doit saisir une chance de battre son adversaire, la réflexion entre au second plan : il faut attaquer et porter le plus grand coup possible au Pokémon du champion. L'attaque la plus puissante que je connaisse de Teddiursa est Mania. J'ordonne ainsi à mon nouveau Pokémon d'utiliser cette attaque, non sans risque. Une succession de coups s'enchaîne, provoquant aussi l'affaiblissement plus ou moins progressif du Pokémon adverse, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit à terre, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Mais les blessures infligées au Luxio se révèlent aussi chez Teddiursa, qui, sous le coup de l'épuisement, puis la confusion conséquente à l'attaque Mania, tombe à terre également. Le risque a été pris et doit être assumé entièrement, d'autant plus que je reste en situation avantageuse. J'aperçois bien, d'un coup d'œil rapide, que Shana n'approuve pas la méthode quasi draconienne que j'ai employée il y a un instant. Visiblement, sa passion pour Teddiursa ne s'est pas envolée malgré toutes les dernières péripéties. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours : sérieuse comme personne ne l'a été, elle est capable de se laisser attendrir par des choses pareilles. Dommage pour elle, je suis obligé de remplacer Teddiursa, déclaré hors-de-combat, par un pilier de mon équipe, à savoir Coudlangue. Sylvain, qui n'a, à ma grande surprise, pas sorti son ordinateur depuis le début du match, s'accroupit et le pose sur ses genoux à cette probable dernière manche. Dynavolt est le dernier Pokémon de la série à combattre j'avoue m'être attendu à bien pire, mais tant mieux. Bien que… il faut toujours se méfier. Sylvain sort son ordinateur, c'est qu'il a donc quelque chose de bien précis en tête : une stratégie, un coup bas de la part de son Pokémon ? Je reste donc sur mes gardes avec Coudlangue visiblement, Sylvain a la même idée. Il attend, je l'attends, et le silence pèse pendant bien deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'entame la confrontation, avec des ultrasons. Je tape dans le mille, ayant touché le point sensible de l'adversaire. Ce match me paraît si facile. L'ordinateur de Sylvain ne semble pas avoir été conçu pour supporter ce type d'attaque et j'ai tout de suite fait le lien entre la tête du champion et l'espoir d'une victoire plus proche, maintenant que Sylvain n'a plus que son Pokémon comme « arme de combat ». A vrai dire, il n'a pas eu le temps de se servir de sa machine cette dernière subit à présent les interférences liées aux ultrasons. Je décide sans broncher d'alors sur une technique très radicale, en utilisant Mégafouet. Là encore, Coudlangue, bien qu'étant d'une lenteur incomparable, apporte de lourds dégâts au Pokémon qui semble habitué aux ordres techniques très précis de son dresseur, à présent privé de son ordinateur. Je m'attends là à un retournement de situation, à un coup stratégique calculé et qui ferait mouche de la part de Sylvain, mais aucune surprise n'émane de mon adversaire : Dynavolt est devenu une cible très aisée à vaincre, et surtout en très peu de temps. Le plat de résistance relève d'une assiette digne d'un restaurant gastronomique. Le dessert, lui, a commencé avant l'entrée. Mais comment ai-je pu opter pour cette arène qui devait être mon niveau ? Un entraînement avant la Ligue était en ligne de mire, mais il s'avère qu'au final je me sois trompé. Sylvain, sans son ordinateur, est un dresseur parmi tant d'anonymes. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de trouver une seule raison pour me sous-estimer. J'ai su très rapidement et très efficacement faire face aux situations proposées par le match. La technique d'apitoiement de Teddiursa, les interférences sur l'ordinateur de Sylvain, tout a semblé si facile et pourtant je n'ai véritablement pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Le match a duré, en tout et pour tout, une demi-heure, contre deux bonnes heures pour la majorité des matchs d'arène que j'ai pu réaliser.

 _Le dernier badge._

 _Le dernier._

Le voilà à portée de main. Sylvain, visiblement vexé de s'être laissé berner aussi facilement, s'est empressé de me féliciter pour pouvoir finir avec ces formalités et retourner à ses jeux. Après avoir trouvé son étui renfermant les badges sous un amas de boîtiers et de matériaux informatiques en tout genre, le champion me tend ce que je considère comme la clé du coffre-fort. Sauf que cet évènement est survenu bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Alors que je me saisis du badge, moi, Shana et Sylvain tournons la tête subitement vers le Centre Pokémon situé, contrairement à Atalanopolis, en contrebas de l'île, en proie à un phénomène étrange. Ce dernier, moi et Shana le connaissions bien : un éclat de lumière émerge et plonge d'un seul trait haut dans le ciel. Dix secondes ont bien duré jusqu'à ce que la lumière vole en éclats, ne laissant plus aucune trace de ce qui vient de se dérouler sous nos yeux, ainsi que sous ceux de probables plusieurs dizaines de badauds. Devenus alors aussi pressés que Sylvain d'en finir, nous nous quittons sur un rapide au revoir et nous arrivons après une course soutenue au centre, où déjà une masse de personnes se presse pour récolter ne serait-ce que des bribes d'information sur ce qui vient de se dérouler. L'agent Jenny de l'île tente tant bien que mal de contenir la masse qui se presse de plus en plus devant le bâtiment. Les reporters affluent rapidement, mais des quelques informations que j'ai pu récolter, aucune photo ne semble avoir été prise. L'infirmière Joëlle, sur le pas de la porte, semble attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Au moment où notre regard croise le sien, je comprends qu'il s'agit de moi et Shana.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout. La voilà qui nous aborde.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Je n'ai rien dit à cette charmante foule, mais il s'est passé quelque chose dans votre chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je suppose que vous avez vu ce qui s'est déroulé il y a un instant. Vous devriez venir. »

Il fallait que ça tombe sur notre pomme. Nous contournons la foule, alors contenue par des policiers arrivés en renfort. Joëlle nous suit, et Shana est nerveuse pour la suite des événements : ce jet de lien aurait-il un lien concret avec ce que nous recherchons ? Qu'allions-nous trouver dans notre chambre ? Une autre personne de « ce » monde, comme à Poivressel ? La solution, voire la fin de l'aventure de Shana en ce monde se trouverait-elle dans cette pièce ?

Nous voilà devant la porte. Je descends la poignée. Je la remonte. Et je m'attends à tout.

Sauf à un calme total. Un lit bien carré, mon sac posé sur la chaise, la fenêtre fermée est verrouillée. Aucun objet, aucun grain de poussière n'a daigné glisser depuis deux heures. Une chambre de Centre Pokémon tout à fait normale. Mais notre attention s'est tout de même attardé sur le sac, car si un suspect doit être désigné dans la chambre, c'est bien lui. Comme je l'avais fait déjà une fois, je fouille de fond en comble, jusqu'à tout déverser sur le lit, jusqu'au moindre morceau de papier. Mais rien ne semble correspondre à une éventuelle source de lumière. Toute recherche semble vouée à l'échec. L'infirmière, perplexe et désolée de nous avoir dérangée pour rien, sort de la chambre, probablement pour rejoindre la police qui a assez à faire pour contenir une population aux abois. Shana, elle, ne réagit pas sur ce qui vient de se dérouler. La seule constatation étrange que je me permets de constater est que cette lumière a jailli pile au moment où j'ai obtenu le badge. La coïncidence est de taille. Les événements se succèdent de manière assez grotesques. Reste à savoir quel fil rouge maintient ces événements ensemble.

Mon esprit commence à se tourner vers les pouvoirs que doit renfermer ce pendentif. L'avoir mis dans ma boîte à badges n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Le voilà dissimulé depuis que je l'ai découvert très récemment, dans les invendus d'un marchand de Cimetronelle. Je me disais bien que l'objet qui se trouvait parmi mes affaires lors de mes mésaventures avec la Shana amnésique ressemblait à un médaillon ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'ai percuté qu'il y a très peu de temps.

Il va être temps d'en parler. Je ne cache pas cet objet sans raison. Comme je tiens mes promesses, nous irons à Johto après la Ligue. Je dévoilerai ma découverte à ce moment, car je suis au moins certain, à présent, de ce que ce pendentif dégage comme énergie. J'en parlerai à Shana et nous irons calmement à Johto.

 _Tout ira bien._

 _La compétition de la Ligue Hoenn risque d'être longue, très longue._


	21. La victoire par et pour les autres

Chapitre 21 – La victoire par et pour les autres

Le mois d'avril a du mal à accueillir une météo stable. En contraste à un superbe mois de mars, le début du mois d'avril que nous avons vécu à Eternara et dans les environs de la Route Victoire n'a été que le théâtre d'averses et d'orages. Malgré ces intempéries qu'ils bravaient, les dresseurs inscrits au tournoi de la Ligue s'entraînaient et travaillent d'arrache-pied afin de décrocher le précieux trophée qui symbolise la puissance au combat du dresseur dans toute la région d'Hoenn. Cette année, le tournoi a lieu exceptionnellement tôt. S'il s'agit du premier tournoi des Ligues, il a lieu généralement au mois de mai, mais l'inscription anticipée de nombreux dresseurs prétendant aux badges a avancé les événements. Voilà la deuxième fois que je vis ce cérémonial des inscriptions, mais il s'agit de la première où je retrouve au moins une personne rencontrée lors de ma tournée des arènes. Ce garçon, que je ne pensais pas le retrouver ici, m'a dit qu'il participait à la Ligue seulement l'année prochaine. Quand il m'a revu, il m'a bien fait part du même projet, mais qu'il s'était octroyé une pause avant de revenir sur Poivressel avant de rejoindre, je cite, « sa petite aube ». Conway fait son grand retour pour assister au championnat. Il m'a par ailleurs encore plus surpris par son arrivée quelque peu furtive. Shana et moi étions tranquillement en train de déjeuner, ou plutôt, j'étais en train d'engloutir un sandwich et Shana son pain-melon lorsque j'ai vu Conway surgir derrière Shana, qui se trouvait face à moi. La fille n'a pas tout de suite compris à quoi correspondait mon air ahuri c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'elle pouvait être aussi sujette à la surprise : Conway avait bien réussi son coup. Avec toutes nos rencontres, il est normal que je trouve dans un premier temps son retour vraiment suspect, vu la lettre qu'il nous avait laissée et les mots qu'il avait à l'attention de son amie lorsqu'il nous a retrouvés. Il aurait très bien pu la suivre ! Je ne me rappelais pas le nom de « cette fille », ce qui a un peu vexé Conway, qui m'a fait tout de suite comprendre qu'Hikari serait la prochaine Top Coordinatrice de la région d'Hoenn, d'ici deux semaines. Shana et moi avons appris ainsi la date du prochain Grand Festival de Poivressel. De fil en aiguille, Conway en est venu à nous proposer de venir assister à cet événement, ce à quoi je lui réponds que j'y réfléchirai car je ne suis absolument pas certain que Shana ait envie de perdre encore du temps avec les concours. Sauf si son esprit d'admiratrice reprend les dessus, bien évidemment.

Le tournoi est un véritable succès cette année. Plus de 300 dresseurs comptent remporter le titre de vainqueur de la Ligue. Il a fallu donc pour les organisateurs procéder à un premier tri afin de sélectionner les 256 dresseurs pour les premières manches officielles. Afin de savoir quels dresseurs allaient combattre lors des matchs éliminatoires dès aujourd'hui, un tirage au sort a lieu. La chance a voulu que je ne fasse pas partie de ces dresseurs. J'ai donc eu le droit à un jour de répit et surtout, je remporte un joker non négligeable Je peux me permettre d'être dans le top 256. Afin de ne pas trop être envahi par une forme de stress, je décide que cette dernière journée avant les premiers matchs en double serait une journée de repos pour moi et mes Pokémon. Journée somme toute très calme le mauvais temps ne permettrait aucune véritable activité, si ce n'est discuter en restant cloisonné dans le gigantesque Centre qui héberge tous les concurrents. Conway, lui, a préféré passer le plus clair de son temps dans la salle de lecture. Il avait de quoi y survivre pendant plusieurs semaines. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Shana. Histoire de mettre le planning au point, plutôt avant qu'après la compétition, nous avons discuté de l'organisation du reste du voyage. Sans parler du Grand Festival elle avait oublié. Johto reste, après la Ligue, le seul objectif auquel se tenir. Un bateau part tous les jours vers Bourg Geon, ou du moins, débarque dans un endroit reculé de la région, peu accessible pour arriver directement à Bourg Geon, bien que situé à 15 kilomètres à vol d'oiseau. Mauprévoir, principal passage des dresseurs désireux d'effectuer la navette entre Johto et Kanto, se situe à peine plus à l'est de Bourg Geon. Ce trajet ne poserait donc aucun souci. Je peux estimer, avec une pause d'une journée à Mauprévoir afin de se ravitailler, encore une semaine supplémentaire pour arriver dans la caverne… pour espérer de réussir là où les autres ont échoué. Sans savoir ce qui allait s'y dérouler. Shana, elle, est toujours en-dehors de mon lourd secret. Nous avons fait le point sur ce que nous possédions comme véritables informations. Très peu, si l'on ne compte plus Simon comme source fiable. Je liste l'ouvrage, les inscriptions, les photos, et le médaillon, probable pendentif de Shana, retrouvé. D'après Denji, ce médaillon n'existerait pas. Mais je retrouve un pendentif aux pouvoirs étranges. Qui a donc raison sur le coup ? Denji ou Simon ? Si les prétendues sources du Ranger s'avéraient fiables, Denji s'est uniquement basé sur des « on dit »… Un point d'interrogation est donc posé sur les photos et le médaillon, bien que les événements d'il y a quelques jours constituent un témoignage quasi infaillible. Par contre, sur les inscriptions, ce que nous savons risque d'être faux. Reste l'ouvrage dont le contenu reste à vérifier pour être sûr de la véracité de ce livre, il existe un moyen tout simple de le savoir. Je me rends à la salle de lecture où je rencontre inévitablement Conway, à peine visible derrière une pile incalculable d'ouvrages en tous genres.

« Oh tiens Houtarou, tu as décidé de te cultiver maintenant ?

― Très drôle. Tiens, toi qui est un mordu des bibliothèques, je suppose que tu connais ce livre ?

― _A la recherche d'un autre univers_. Oui je l'ai lu il n'y a pas très longtemps on en avait parlé très récemment, à cause du décès de son auteur et des affaires dans lesquelles est impliqué son petit-fils. Pourquoi cette question ?

― Que penses-tu de la véracité de ce livre ? Si celui que je possède correspond bien à la version originale et surtout, à des faits avérés ?

― Passe-moi ça. Bon, la couverture me paraît normale. Voyons l'intérieur. Les illustrations correspondent. Un passage t'intéresse où l'intégralité du livre t'intéresse ?

― Attends, j'en ai en particulier.

― Fais voir. Hmm, hmm, d'accord… oui… écoute, Houtarou, rien ne me semble bizarre, tout correspond à ce que j'ai lu dans la version originale. Voilà. J'ai pu t'éclairer ?

― Euh oui, merci. Mais comment arrives-tu à avaler et analyser tant de livres ? Je pensais juste que tu allais m'éclairer vers un rayon pour trouver ce livre.

― Pousser au maximum les données de combat. Même les légendes peuvent être utiles à développer sa propre tactique à ce moment. Tu te fais une idée sur l'origine de certains Pokémon, de la maîtrise de leur technique, et surtout des méthodes utilisées par les personnes pour faire face à des situations qui sont pour la plupart impossibles, mais qui te donnent une idée du niveau à approcher.

― D'accord… euh, merci Conway.

― A ton service. »

Je me suis presque senti mal à la fin de la conversation. Non à cause de ce que m'a dit le dresseur sur les informations exactes du livre, mais dans sa manière de me parler, bien plus déstabilisante que Sylvain, qui au fond, réagissait de façon tout à fait normale par rapport à Conway. Mais la réponse a été trouvée. Le livre n'est pas un mensonge mis en place par Simon. Les Chutes Tohjo restent et resteront toujours un objectif à atteindre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la catastrophe si les informations s'étaient révélées fausses. L'objectif des Chutes Tohjo se serait envolé et nous, enfin surtout Shana, aurait sans doute perdu des mois en ce monde. Sa réaction serait imprévisible. Il y a de quoi être soulagé ! Mais les mois passent vite, et l'intensité des événements de ces dernières semaines me font très souvent oublier combien notre voyage commun tient sur un fil et que le départ peut aujourd'hui être qualifié d'imminent. Je me rends compte combien j'ai pu réaliser ce que je voulais : allier mon objectif initial et aider le plus possible cette fille. Et comme toute personne qui a passé plusieurs mois dans une frénésie continue, je commence à avoir des regrets. Tout d'abord, celui de ne pas avoir un sens passé plus de temps avec Shana je suis sûr que j'aurais pu l'aider plus efficacement. En y repensant, elle ne serait peut-être déjà plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle. Une habituelle culpabilité remonte en moi : n'avoir pas su assez efficacement. Beaucoup de soucis se sont dressés sur notre route, alors que je sais obligatoirement que je suis nécessaire à Shana, depuis le début.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je me suis encore embourbé dans mes pensées. J'avais oublié que j'étais retourné auprès de Shana et que je lui avais répété ce que m'avait appris Conway. Il ne nous restait plus rien à dire sur le sujet. Et nous avons continué à penser, à bouillonner. La période de l'après Ligue, bien que dénué de tout match d'arène, donc de tous les soucis qui y sont liés, promet d'être bien plus intense. Shana semblait en fait tout autant préoccupée que moi. Mais nous n'avions plus le temps de nous préoccuper longtemps. Le soir tombe, un repas consistant est nécessaire pour être au maximum de ma forme pour le lendemain. Nous nous couchons également de bonne heure. Pendant toute la journée, notre avenir à court terme n'a pas arrêté d'être au centre de mes préoccupations. La conversation avec Conway a réussi à apaiser mon esprit à ce sujet. Le très court terme entre en jeu : mon premier match demain.

La fatigue aidant, la nuit est passée rudement vite, alors que je m'attendais à être rongé par le stress grandissant, entre la journée passée à faire des recherches et à réfléchir sur la suite de notre expédition et la journée qui s'apprête à démarrer, avec le début de la compétition. Celle-ci commence avec une nouveauté, exclusivité de cette édition : des matchs en double, nombre de trois. Au terme de ces derniers, il ne restera que 32 dresseurs en lice. Les 32 meilleurs, desquels je compte bien faire partie, ne serait-ce que par plaisir personnel, évidemment. Mais, malgré les motivations douteuses de Simon en ce qui concerne les écrits qu'il m'a cités, je dois montrer à Shana que le niveau de détermination engagé dans cette compétition a un lien fort avec les événements des Chutes Tohjo. J'ai compris que Shana accordait en moi une importante confiance et il est important, à présent, d'accentuer cette confiance et lui prouver que je peux lui assurer ce voyage jusque Johto et Kanto. Le premier obstacle a cet objectif est un certain Jordan. Toujours est-il que malgré ce nom ridicule pour un humain, je me dois de faire attention à ses deux Pokémon, Electrode et Lippoutou. Face à cette petite diversification de types, je choisis un mélange entre risque et assurance en choisissant Xatu et Coudlangue. Risque car je sais très bien qu'Electrode prendra Xatu pour cible étant donné le type de ce dernier… Mais au final, l'affrontement ne s'est pas révélé très difficile, dans le sens où mon adversaire a dû remporter ses badges soit en achetant les champions, soit en affrontant huit fois de suite Sylvain. En effet, les pouvoirs psychiques de Xatu couplés à la force de Coudlangue ont fait des ravages sans précédent au sein du camp adverse : si Xatu s'est brillamment occupé d'Electrode, Coudlangue a su jeter un froid chez Lippoutou. C'est ainsi que le match a tout au plus duré environ dix à quinze minutes, le temps de bien cibler l'adversaire et ses idées, ce là non plus n'a pas été plus compliqué. Je quitte le terrain avec l'assurance d'être parmi les 128 meilleurs dresseurs du tournoi. Cette conviction que je me formule depuis mon premier match de la Ligue Indigo constitue une motivation très forte qui me permet d'atteindre des sommets. A présent, je me sens encore plus prêt à affronter mon deuxième adversaire. Ce match, se déroulant directement dans l'après-midi, ne me laissant ainsi aucune pause, me voit affronter un certain Esteban, détail qui n'aura aucune importance pour la suite de la compétition, puisque le résultat est obtenu en un temps record, face à un Marcacrin et un Dodrio.

Le match contre Gaëtan risque d'être beaucoup plus intéressant il m'a l'air beaucoup plus stratège et concentré sur la compétition que mes deux précédents adversaires. Son Noctali et son Volcaropod ont l'air d'avoir livré des matchs d'une complexité étonnante, au vu de la concentration dont ils font preuve. Face à une telle équipe, un savant mélange de risques et de stratégie est mis en place, en amenant au combat d'une part Zarbi, d'autre part Corboss. Zarbi, qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de montrer ses talents dernièrement, prend pour cible Volcaropod qui contre-attaque violemment en mettant directement mon Pokémon sur le tapis : Corboss se retrouve rapidement seul contre les deux Pokémon de mon redoutable opposant. Le contrecoup a tout de suite été ressenti : la vitesse de Corboss a permis de rétablir l'équilibre grâce à une attaque Vibroscur bien lancée sur Volcaropod qui se retrouve quasi instantanément hors-de-combat. L'attaque de Corboss a de plus permis des dégâts indirectement chez Noctali, qui prend peur de Vibroscur, ce qui permet à mon Pokémon de prendre l'occasion de lancer une deuxième attaque à la suite de Vibroscur : Cru-Aile. Les dégâts infligés ont été considérables mais pas suffisamment pour que Noctali ne puisse plus attaquer. Mais à partir de là, j'ai l'impression que la panique provoquée d'abord chez Noctali, est son dresseur qui semble pris de nervosité, au point de demander à son Pokémon de lancer un Dernierecours… sauf que nous n'étions pas tellement dans le cas d'un dernier recours. Noctali était certes très affecté par le match, mais il n'avait pas assez usé de ses pouvoirs pour user efficacement de Dernierecours. Surpris par l'attaque qui a été lancée, Corboss n'a pas su l'éviter et se fait toucher légèrement, Dernierecours ayant pratiquement échoué. Occasion plus ou moins rêvée pour Corboss à qui j'ordonne de lancer une attaque Cru-Aile, pour essayer d'en finir avec le Pokémon adverse. Objectif atteint : l'erreur commise par mon opposant n'a au final pas été rattrapable, et Noctali, pris de court par les ailes de Corboss, se retrouve littéralement projeté à terre, sans parvenir à se relever. Le match touche à sa fin.

Trois combats, trois victoires. Un sans-faute. Je suis au moins sûr d'être dans le top 32. Une sensation de confort total me pénètre instantanément. La compétition n'est pas terminée, mais la fierté me gagne, capable de m'imaginer atteindre les plus hauts sommets de la compétition, bien incapable de m'imaginer faire mieux qu'à la Ligue Indigo. Quoi qu'il en soit, un de mes objectifs concernant ce tournoi semble désormais déjà rempli. A la fin du troisième combat, Shana est venue me féliciter de mes performances. Ces félicitations, venant de sa part, me réchauffent le cœur, après des matchs d'arène le plus souvent mouvementés et la laissant généralement dans l'indifférence, voire dans la critique.

Sans le savoir, elle me donne une motivation suffisante pour dépasser les espérances que je me suis données lors de ce championnat. Je me rends compte que notre aventure tient sur le donnant-donnant. Avec cette motivation qu'elle m'apporte, j'espère que l'aide que je lui apporterai avec le pendentif sera à la hauteur de ce que nous recherchons…

Un jour de repos a été accordé aux dresseurs entre les matchs en doubles et la dernière partie du tournoi : l'affrontement total, à partir des 16ème de finale. Combats dont j'assurerai une partie du spectacle. Shana et Conway se sont mis d'accord pour me forcer à m'entraîner durant cette journée ensoleillée, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'embrouiller l'esprit entre le rude entraînement proposé par Shana et les dizaines de stratégies excessivement complexes de Conway. Je dois avoir l'esprit clair pour la suite et fin de la compétition, ce qui n'est pas de l'avis de mes deux compagnons de tournoi, qui estiment que les matchs passés étaient d'une facilité consternante et que je dois me méfier de mes prochains adversaires. Que Conway ait cet avis, je le comprends. Mais Shana ? A-t-elle une véritable notion de ce qu'est un match Pokémon et du niveau de difficulté qu'il peut avoir ? Je garde toutefois cette réflexion pour moi, sachant qu'elle serait capable de me rappeler le fameux match « amical » que nous avions livré à un moment où elle a été sur le point de me battre. Elle avait en effet atteint des sommets, bien qu'ayant des doutes sur sa capacité à anticiper. Il est évident que ce que recherche Shana avant tout est de me voir me surmener. Les entraînements menés avec mes Pokémon durant notre voyage à Hoenn étaient en effet bien plus intenses que ceux pratiqués auparavant à Kanto ou dans l'archipel Sevii. La difficulté liée à la région Hoenn n'est pas en cause. En réalité, les deux premiers champions que j'ai vaincus, Roxanne et Bastien, m'ont causé bien plus de difficultés que les champions qui ont suivi. Les souvenirs reviennent : je me souviens en effet que, malgré la défaite cuisante du tournoi de Ligue Indigo, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à un entraînement régulier les jours suivants mon arrivée dans la nouvelle région.

Profitant d'une discussion entre Conway et Shana, je m'éclipse pour louer un vélo et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ce moyen de transport, que je n'ai que très peu utilisé au cours de mes voyages, est pourtant un de mes préférés, avec le train. Shana, elle, ne semble que très peu apprécier, pour une raison que j'ignore. Il reste pour moi pourtant une formidable manière de se déplacer facilement en tout lieux et d'une manière plus rapide que la marche à pied. Et comme toujours, lorsque je profite pleinement d'une journée coincée au milieu d'autres plus remplies et stressantes, le temps semble filer à une vitesse ahurissante. Je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres j'ai parcouru durant toute mon escapade, toujours est-il que je suis rentré relativement tard : le soleil a fait parvenir ses derniers rayons avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Lorsque je les retrouve, Shana et Conway sont toujours à discuter à l'endroit où je les aperçus avant mon départ. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu trafiquer durant la journée entière. Toujours est-il que leurs paroles réprobatrices m'ont accueilli. Ou alors, contrairement à ce qu'ils ont voulu, je ne me suis pas livré à l'entraînement quasi-quotidien que je mène depuis mon arrivée ici. Malgré l'ambiance pesante qui en a résulté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine sensation de liberté qui dépasse tout l'univers des matchs Pokémon dans lesquels je suis plongé depuis quelques années. Un bonheur impossible à éteindre pour le moment, accentué par mon excitation à me voir gravir progressivement les marches du succès. Une liberté en contraste avec une sensation d'étouffement que j'éprouve depuis le début de la compétition, probablement. Toujours est-il que l'esprit apaisé, les jambes lourdes et le ventre plein, je m'endors dans la tiédeur de ce lit que je ne quitterai que pour faire face au nouvel obstacle qui se dresse entre moi et les seizième de finale, puis les huitièmes, puis les quarts…

Il aura fallu quasiment m'arracher du lit pour que je daigne quitter le sommeil qui me rendait au final si heureux. Shana s'est chargée de me réveiller de la manière la moins accommodante qui soit, constatant mon retard inhabituel. Ce même retard m'oblige à sauter dans mes habits, vérifier une dernière fois le numéro du stade dans lequel a lieu mon match pour m'y diriger immédiatement, sans passer par la case petit-déjeuner. Il a fallu que mon match soit le premier de la liste et débute à huit heures tapantes. Conway nous rejoint en route pour finalement s'en aller avec Shana vers l'entrée des spectateurs. Ce Conway… plus je le connais, moins je me trouve d'affinités avec lui… et plus lui en a avec Shana. Aussi soudainement et aussi effrayant que l'apparition d'un Spectrum, une pensée perçante me vient à l'esprit, celle de l'aventure que nous menons à travers Hoenn, qui se dégage loin de moi pour se retrouver chez ce mystérieux dresseur. Celui-ci, faute d'être avec sa chère amie Hikari, semble se rabattre sur un plan de drague de seconde zone sur Shana. Au fond, qu'il se mette à la draguer ne me gêne pas tant que ça, bien qu'une voix continue à murmurer dans ma tête que ce dresseur ne présage rien de bon. Sa manière d'agir pourrait détourner l'attention de Shana… et me laisser ainsi sur le bas-côté.

 _Non, impossible. Pas avec son état d'esprit actuel._

 _Elle n'est pas capable d'être hypocrite._

Ce n'est qu'une impression sans doute…mais je me méfie tout de même. Nous sommes arrivés à un tel parcours que je ne peux plus me permettre d'ignorer n'importe quelle situation, qu'elle paraisse ridicule ou non. De plus, de tels doutes ne doivent pas survenir au moment où je livre un match important, et cette obligation prend une gravité croissante au fur et à mesure des matchs : jamais je me suis senti si déterminé à gagner, non seulement à cause de mers performances mais aussi parce que je dois convaincre ceux qui ont posé leur confiance en moi, ce dont j'aurais dû me rendre compte déjà à la Ligue Indigo, au lieu de me concentrer sur mon petit ego. Et surtout, ce que j'aurais très bien pu faire ici : ne participer à la compétition que pour satisfaire un pâle désir de reconnaissance, sans se préoccuper des personnes qui m'ont accompagné et qui m'ont apporté chacune un minimum de savoir et sans reconnaître le besoin qu'éprouvent ceux que je me suis promis d'aider dans leur propre quête. Mon parcours se divise en plusieurs périodes, dont une voit sa fin arriver avec celle du tournoi. Une nouvelle étape est à franchir. La clé est à portée de doigt.

Elecsprint est le premier Pokémon auquel nous nous retrouvons confrontés. Je me fais à peine une idée de la manière dont je dois affronter le Pokémon le Dynavolt de Sylvain n'avait de loin pas le niveau du Pokémon auquel je fais face. La confrontation tient en équilibre en termes de niveau et les quarante premières minutes du match se déroulent de manière très tendue, moi et mon adversaire ayant perdu chacun deux Pokémon. Le stress présent chez mon adversaire ne s'est pas encore manifesté de mon côté car mon équipe n'est pas handicapée et l'égalité tient à encore quatre Pokémon et non un ou deux. Non, le seul élément qui me tracasse est le regard sans doute pesant qui pèse sur moi, depuis les gradins où sont installés Conway et Shana. Se sont-ils contentés d'observer le match ou en ont-ils profité pour discuter de sujets plus passionnants ? Une discussion peut très bien être banale, mais connaissant Shana, si elle venait à gagner un surplus de confiance grâce à Conway, qui est quelqu'un de très rusé, elle pourrait parler beaucoup et laisser s'échapper trop de paroles… Cette seule pensée est susceptible de me perturber lors du combat, mais je parviens – pour l'instant – à me maîtriser. Terminer le match est une priorité pour l'instant la maîtrise de soi est un facteur important et je suis certain qu'il montre en partie le niveau requis pour que je puisse accomplir la quête que seul le hasard semble m'avoir confié. Le match se poursuit et quelque chose me frappe au fur et à mesure des minutes, bien que la distance ne m'ait pas aidé à m'en apercevoir tout de suite. En effet, l'égalité qui a duré une bonne partie du match laisse place à une finale à un Pokémon contre un, mon adversaire ayant réussi à tromper Xatu avec son Ectoplasma. La victoire tient à un Pokémon pour chaque dresseur. Coudlangue, le seul Pokémon resté valide, se retrouve face à un Pokémon spectre et est donc en désavantage théorique. Toutefois, un autre élément vient me perturber. Son dresseur, que j'ai trouvé très nerveux tout au long de la confrontation, ou plus précisément, lorsque nous avions un équilibre au niveau de notre équipe, affiche un large sourire qui n'a pas lieu d'être en ce moment. Bien entendu, un affrontement dont les dresseurs possèdent encore un Pokémon laisse présager une victoire très proche, mon adversaire a petit à petit arrêté de s'efforcer d'être concentré le voici en train de se réjouir d'une manière très expressive et excessive de sa future victoire.

Je me revois tel que j'étais il y a un an. Déchaîné au possible sur le terrain, n'ayant plus qu'une seule stratégie : foncer dans le tas et abattre le dernier Pokémon de l'équipe adverse sans aucune méthode, afin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille jusqu'au prochain combat et la prochaine victoire. Mais ici, je passe de l'acteur au spectateur. La situation est vécue à travers les yeux de celui qui m'a vu tel que j'étais avant, c'est-à-dire arrogant. La maîtrise du combat repose donc en moi. Ectoplasma, bien qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens, ne dispose plus de la synchronisation qui le lie à son dresseur, ce dernier étant complètement débordé par la situation. Toutefois, je dispose que d'une très étroite palette d'attaques pour combattre le Pokémon spectre, à savoir Roulade et Mégafouet. Et plutôt que de taper fort et prendre le risque de faire revenir mon adversaire à la réalité, il convient plutôt d'entrer par la petite porte.

« Coudlangue, attaque Roulade ! »

Encore une fois, j'avais prévu un sourire narquois voire un rire dans l'expression de mon adversaire, et la prévision se révèle juste. La première attaque Roulade n'étant jamais bien puissante, elle n'occasionne que très peu de dégâts à Ectoplasma. Il en est de même pour la deuxième attaque : Ectoplasma jaillit sur l'occasion pour tenter une attaque Ultimawashi, bien connue pour être souvent apprise par Capsule Technique mais aussi pour être très puissante. L'utilisation de ce coup ne me surprend guère, pas plus que Coudlangue, qui, dans ses roulades à répétition, évite l'Ultimawashi, engage un demi-tour relativement maîtrisé pour un corps aussi massif, et déboule sur le Pokémon spectre qui semble bien plus affecté par le coup qui vient de lui être assené. Les facteurs de déséquilibre s'accumulent et laissent à Coudlangue un champ d'action encore plus grand. L'attaque Roulade ayant eu l'effet escompté, je me permets d'utiliser Mégafouet. Le coup est parti si rapidement que même Ectoplasma, Pokémon à la vitesse remarquablement élevée, n'a rien su faire. Quelques secondes, durant lesquelles le spectre tente tant bien que mal de résister à l'évanouissement, s'écoulent puis s'achèvent dans un bruit sourd : les dernières forces d'Ectoplasma se sont envolées, laissant le Pokémon gésir à terre. Je me rends compte alors que j'ai gagné deux combats dans ce seul affrontement : la victoire contre un dresseur me permettant d'accéder aux huitièmes de finale, mais aussi le combat contre les démons qui m'accompagnent depuis un an toute trace d'égoïsme ou d'impression d'égoïsme a su sortir de mon corps. Mon contentement est d'autant plus grand en voyant le regard assassin du dresseur adverse, bien plus vite ramené à la réalité qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Les yeux dans les yeux, je retrouve Houtarou.

 _Mais ce Houtarou n'existe plus._

« Houtarou, c'est magnifique ! C'est le premier match de compétition qui joue à ce point sur la maîtrise de soi des dresseurs. La technique n'est certes pas des meilleures, un peu trop offensive, mais qui a visiblement porté ses fruits. Tu es parmi les seuls à accorder plus d'importance au dresseur adverse qu'à ses Pokémon.

― Impressionnant. »

Shana, restée en arrière le temps que Conway me fasse tous ces compliments, prend la parole. Les rôles sont inversés. Au vu du comportement de mes deux compagnons les derniers jours, j'aurais eu tendance à voir une Shana enthousiaste et un Conway en retrait.

« Conway n'a pas arrêté de me commenter tout le match. Je vois de plus en plus les qualités que tu possèdes.

― Ah ? Euh bien merci à vous…

― Mais comment tu as fait pour te sortir d'une situation pareille ? Conway m'a dit que tu jouais beaucoup sur la personnalité du dresseur d'en face.

― Euh oui, c'est exact…

― J'étais toujours persuadée qu'il n'y avait que moi que tu parvenais ou que tu cherchais à comprendre. Mais en réalité, tu parviens à déceler bien plus d'éléments au sein d'un être humain. Je te vois capable de faire de grandes choses. »

Je me suis demandé sur le coup si Shana se sentait bien il lui est déjà arrivé d'être de très bonne humeur, mais jamais à un tel degré en si peu de temps. Il est vrai, en effectuant des retours en arrière au cours de ces derniers mois, que j'ai évolué dans ma personnalité et qu'effectivement, Shana a toujours eu une considération croissante envers moi et pourtant, il a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps. Je devais d'abord faire face à un caractère très téméraire, solitaire. Je n'ai pas tout le temps été gâté : les sautes d'humeurs de Shana, ses petits caprices quotidiens rendaient le voyage souvent houleux. Mais il est vrai que plus les obstacles se dressaient entre nous, plus nous avons eu creusé l'autre pour comprendre ce qui pourrait transformer nos désaccords en force. Shana et moi avions en réalité déjà bien changé, à partir du moment où nous avons croisé ce loubard près de Lavandia, jusqu'à mon dernier combat il y a quelques instants, en passant par nos diverses rencontres : Stella, Tamaki, Black, Shuu, Caitlyn, et je passe de tous les champions, dresseurs et diverses personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer…

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une émotion similaire m'envahit, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois. Des souvenirs gravés dans ma mémoire et irremplaçables, malgré la séparation inévitable de nos routes. Toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, tous ces paysages que j'ai eu l'occasion d'admirer, tous les moments de joie et de tristesse. Et voilà le résultat de plusieurs mois d'aventures. Il s'agit d'une phrase récurrente de nos jours, mais je m'aperçois combien le temps ne nous attend pas, qu'il faut en profiter… Cette pensée m'a accompagnée durant la journée qui a suivi. Il aura fallu attendre le soir pour que je me confie à celle qui m'a toujours tout confié, mais aussi à ce garçon, qui, en dépit des apparences, semble être l'ami de confiance de tous les instants. Chaque minute a été remplie de souvenirs tout au long de cette journée. L'aventure n'est pas terminée, et pourtant je réagis comme si les séparations avaient lieu le lendemain. Je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi.

 _Tant de moments exaltants sont en attente._

Bien heureusement, le calendrier chargé de la compétition ne me donne guère le temps de m'inquiéter de me concentrer sur ma nostalgie devenue très influente depuis quelques temps. Pas un jour de repos entre mon match de seizième de finale et celui de huitième hormis mon match, la plupart des confrontations en seizième de finale ont été très rapides. L'agenda est bousculé, les matchs sont avancés et la chance veut que le mien se déroule à nouveau à la première heure de la matinée. Même scénario que la veille réveil en retard dû à un sommeil pas assez léger, une Shana toujours si délicate dans sa manière de réveiller les gens, et sprint vers le stade.

En réalité, il s'agit des mêmes débuts de matinée qu'au cours de notre voyage à travers Hoenn. Réveil plus ou moins difficile, Shana qui s'amuse à s'approcher de moi en douce, avec plusieurs variantes : seau d'eau, voix un peu trop forte dans l'oreille, ou chatouillement du nez avec ce charmant ustensile que constitue le katana. Il ne manquait plus que le clairon. Au fond, j'ai vécu une aventure mouvementée tant bien dans l'exceptionnel que dans le quotidien.

 _Merci beaucoup, Shana._

Le stade est bondé, Conway et Shana toujours à mes arrières.

Je n'attends plus que mon adversaire. 5, 10, 15 minutes après le début officiel du match. Le quart d'heure de retard académique dépassé, tout le monde s'impatiente. Au bout de trente minutes, il faut se rendre compte que ce dresseur, Richie, ne viendra pas au rendez-vous.

Le bourdonnement incessant qui parsème les gradins s'amplifient dans le stade au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulent. Hormis moi et l'arbitre, personne ne se trouve sur le terrain : rien ne signale une éventuelle venue de mon adversaire, ni une information quelconque sur la situation à venir. Il est déjà arrivé que des matchs, même dans des compétitions aussi importantes que celles de la Ligue, se terminent sur un abandon en cours de match, mais je n'ai jamais vécu un tel événement, et encore moins une absence totale du dresseur qui est censé me faire face. Du regard, je cherche Shana et Conway et m'approche des gradins ils se sont installés au premier rang, sans doute pour ne manquer aucune miette de mes actions ou de mon état d'esprit que pourrait trahir mon faciès. Mais visiblement, Conway, et encore moins Shana, ne semblaient comprendre ou interpréter la situation. Conway a juste pu émettre l'hypothèse d'une victoire si en effet ce Richie ne se présentait pas. Un tel triomphe de ma part serait trop facile à mon goût, mais je suis bien obligé de me plier aux règles –évidentes– du tournoi. A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, dit-on. Le quart d'heure qu'a duré ma conversation avec mes deux compagnons n'en laisse plus qu'un autre à mon courageux adversaire pour arriver sur le sol de l'arène. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Richie ne viendra pas. Le match aurait dû commencer à huit heures précises, il est neuf heures moins une. Et cette dernière minute de suspens écoulée, ce n'est pas le jeune dresseur à casquette dont la photo trône sur le tableau d'affichage qui vient, mais un membre de la CCCC, la Commission de Comportement des Concurrents de la Compétition, visiblement très austère et très à cheval sur les horaires. Une heure d'attente, c'est beaucoup trop, visiblement. Moi-même a du mal à comprendre le laxisme qui a poussé les organisateurs à nous obliger à patienter une heure.

« Bien. Dresseur Houtarou, en raison d'un désistement par absence de la personne du dresseur Richie, l'article 3bis, alinéa IV vous donne vainqueur de cet affrontement par abandon.

― Et est-ce que quelqu'un connaît la raison de ce… désistement ?

― Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche du principal intéressé afin de comprendre ce qui a pu amener à cet acte. En attendant, veuillez accepter nos excuses, et à très vite pour la suite de la compétition. »

Le fonctionnaire me laisse ainsi planté au milieu du stade. N'ayant plus aucune raison d'y rester plus longtemps, je m'éclipse par le biais d'une victoire par abandon. La première victoire de ce genre, mais aussi la première victoire qui ne se termine pas sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Aux premiers mots prononcés par l'arbitre, la grande majorité du public vide les gradins dans le brouhaha le plus total. Tout en étant conscient que depuis une heure des milliers de regards sont braqués sur moi, ma victoire ne suscite aucun plaisir, mais au contraire, un sentiment de culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu montrer ma véritable valeur. Jusqu'à ce que cette sensation laisse place à l'indifférence. J'ai tellement été exposé au grand public que le simple fait d'être acteur malgré moi d'un tel événement ressort de quelque chose d'habituel. Les clameurs du public n'ont pas salué ma sortie comme pour quelqu'un ayant livré un dur combat je n'ai pourtant eu que pour seul courage que de me lever, ou plutôt de subir les pires monstruosités d'une Shana sans scrupules lors du réveil. Au bout d'un long couloir menant à l'entrée de la loge des dresseurs, je retrouve le vacarme des conversations des spectateurs qui sortent à présent du stade. Bien que le tumulte ne me fasse comprendre aucun traître mot, je décèle bien dans le ton de certaines personnes qu'elles ont énormément apprécié le courage de mon adversaire. Malgré la foule compacte et le vacarme incessant, je parviens rapidement à me faufiler et à retrouver Shana et Conway, qui ne semblent guère bavards eux aussi semblaient me chercher du regard. Après nous être retrouvés, nous quittons la masse de spectateurs se disséminant petit à petit aux quatre coins d'Eternara et ses environs. Encore plongé dans les pensées de cette victoire hors-norme, je laisse Conway et Shana dans un silence assez conséquent. Ce n'est qu'une fois après être tombé comme une masse sur l'un des lits de notre chambre que j'ai accepté de sortir de ma torpeur pour reprendre une saine conversation avec mes deux amis, toujours avides d'en savoir plus sur ce qui a bien pu se passer. Il m'a bien fallu insister cinq ou six fois sur l'événement pour qu'ils comprennent que je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux, et que dans le pire des cas, nous serions mis au courant ultérieurement. Sur le moment, je n'ai eu plus qu'une seule envie : retourner sous les draps pour profiter encore d'un petit peu de sommeil. Conway, neutre, nous quitte, et Shana, bien qu'ayant du mal accepter ce qu'elle considère comme un grave excès de fainéantise, se contente de bouder. Dix minutes de récupération en moins dans le but de calmer Shana qui, après avoir abandonné sa mauvaise humeur, quitte la pièce pour aller se promener. Je serai rassuré quand elle sera rentrée sans qu'il en se soit rien passé d'étrange. Trop d'incidents surviennent en sa présence. Toutefois, je visualise très mal le lien qui pourrait exister entre sa présence et la disparition de mon adversaire.

Cette pensée me rejoint aussi rapidement qu'elle m'a quitté, après une heure de repos. N'estimant pas avoir plus besoin de dormir, je me lève et fouille dans mon sac et retrouve le trésor que j'ai jusqu'à présent si bien conservé : ce pendentif. J'en viens à me demander pourquoi Shana n'a pas réussi à sentir sa présence jusqu'à présent. Le phénomène de l'île de Do aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais depuis, le pendentif n'a plus fait état d'aucun phénomène étrange. A vrai dire, depuis que je l'ai récupéré, l'objet me fait plutôt songer à une pierre creuse et froide, bien lointain de l'image que je me suis produite à partir de la description de Shana.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment a-t-il pu atterrir dans les cartons du dépôt au fond d'un magasin de Cimetronelle. Et surtout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le hasard a voulu que je récupère, sans intention véritable, ce pendentif auprès d'un vendeur très enthousiaste. Il voulait après tout se débarrasser des restes qui traînaient dans sa boutique. J'ai voulu lui rendre service, voilà tout. Pourquoi et surtout comment ce pendentif est arrivé là ? Depuis quelques temps, ce concept que d'aucuns appellent le destin commence à prendre sens sur un dresseur sans histoire, qui n'a jamais cru une seule fois à ce même destin… La seule chose que je sais de ce pendentif est qu'il semble dégager une lumière étincelante à chaque événement fort, qui me rapproche inexorablement Shana du retour.

 _Et si…_

Je me reformule la question sous tous les angles durant la matinée et trouve sa réponse à midi, tout comme d'autres interrogations sur ce début de journée mouvementé. Tout d'abord, Richie, le dresseur que j'aurai dû combattre ce matin, a été retrouvé sans connaissance dans l'un des centres réservés aux dresseurs du tournoi et leurs compagnons, aujourd'hui vers 10 heures du matin, au moment où je finissais par ailleurs mon précédent match. Visiblement, les séquelles se révèlent assez importantes pour que Richie ne puisse de toute manière pas continuer la compétition, même au vu des circonstances atténuantes. Il a même terminé son match de la veille brillamment. Si j'ai pris connaissance de cet événement, c'est par Shana qui, prise d'une certaine curiosité malgré sa démotivation vis-à-vis de mon comportement du matin, s'est renseignée auprès du comité d'organisation. Dans le journal local, un feuillet a été glissé au sujet de mon « match ». Un article dédié à l'évanouissement de celui qui aurait dû être mon opposant s'y trouvait. Négligeant les quelques lignes qui énoncent de toute manière des banalités, je jette un coup d'œil distrait sur la rubrique des faits divers, à laquelle je ne prête d'habite aucune attention. Parcourant les lignes et colonnes en diagonale, je manque de m'étouffer avec mon sandwich lorsque mes yeux se pose sur un encadré en coin de page.

 _ETERNARA – UN JET DE LUMI_ _È_ _RE SEME LE TROUBLE_

 _Hier dans la matinée, plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu une lumière jaillir vers le ciel, du Centre des « Acacias » à Eternara. Ce phénomène n'est toutefois pas le premier, des événements similaires étant survenus depuis plusieurs mois au sein de la région Hoenn. L'organisation de la Conférence d'Eternara mène une enquête depuis bien longtemps, la plupart de ces phénomènes survenant à proximité d'une arène. Un numéro vert a été mis en place au 0389565552369 pour tout témoignage ou élément apporté susceptible de faire avancer l'enquête._

« Alors, les nouvelles sont fraîches ? »

Shana ne doit surtout pas voir cet article. Bredouillant un vague « non », mis à part ce qui est arrivé à mon adversaire, il ne s'est rien passé d'important dans les environs. En réalité, si Shana achète le journal, c'est aussi pour être mis au courant de tout évènement inhabituel dans la région, voire même à l'extérieur, particulièrement à Johto et Kanto. Mais je sais pertinemment que si Shana venait à apprendre maintenant ce qu'il se passe, elle se mettrait à paniquer ou à me soupçonner de lui cacher quelque chose, ce qui est malheureusement vrai. Je replie donc le journal, m'efforçant à conserver l'impassibilité la plus totale possible, et le rentre discrètement mais avec précipitation dans mon sac. Conway nous rejoint peu de temps après et manque de peu de me trahir sans le vouloir. Il achète le journal et poussa un cri d'exclamation en lisant l'article sur Richie, ce qui manque de m'étouffer une seconde fois. Jamais nous n'avons accordé autant d'importance à un autre dresseur que nous ne connaissons même pas, pas comme s'il avait réalisé quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Un jour de repos a suivi les huitièmes de finale journée de repos bien trop vite passée à mon goût, ce qui n'a pas été le cas pour Shana et Conway, bien satisfaits de me tirer de mon lit le matin des quarts-de-finale.

« Mais, il est quelle heure, Shana ? Sept heures ? Mais mon match n'est que cet après-midi !

― Monsieur va rester bien réveillé aujourd'hui pour être en forme cet aprèm. Je te vois bien rester au lit jusqu'à midi. Allez debout ! Ton équipe t'attend déjà à l'extérieur. »

C'est après quelques coups de coussins et une partie inégale à deux contre un que je me résigne à me lever, en montrant ostensiblement ma mauvaise humeur en traînant des pieds et en laissant mes Pokémon pratiquer leur propre entraînement, comme bon leur semble. Même eux ne semblent pas approuver mon inaction. Tension de mise lors du début de mon match j'ai à peine salué mes deux compagnons lorsque je les ai quittés. En arrivant sur le terrain, mon premier coup d'œil n'a pas été sur le comportement de mon adversaire, un certain Julien, mais sur Shana et Conway, que je n'ai repérés qu'au bout d'une bonne minute : ceux-ci ont décidé de se placer en retrait, tout en haut des gradins. Le tumulte s'éteignant progressivement, le match peut commencer. A vrai dire, comme mon précédent match, ou plutôt comme en seizième de finale, l'impression d'un mouvement de balancier organise son grand retour. Avec mon adversaire, nous perdons chacun à son tour un Pokémon, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un à chacun, suite à l'élimination de mon Coudlangue. Mon Xatu se retrouve face à un autre… Xatu, situation inédite mais qui rajoute un intérêt certain à la confrontation, d'autant plus que nous avons tous les deux déjà utilisé le Pokémon psy au cours du combat. Il se trouve que nos attaques les plus fréquemment utilisées sont tout au moins similaires. Ce dernier affrontement au sein du match a donc vu évoluer une stratégie commune des plus loufoques, c'est-à-dire appliquer ce que celui d'en face a mis en place, ce qui a donné un spectacle assez divertissant aux yeux des commentateurs. Une suite d'attaques Psyko a succédé à un joli ballet de téléportations ces derniers ont d'ailleurs provoqué un joli désordre durant une minute, personne ne sachant à qui appartenait quel Xatu. Bien décidé à mettre fin à ce petit jeu désolant, je prends le risque d'utiliser une attaque que j'avais quasiment oubliée, inutilisée depuis longtemps, mais qui s'adapte parfaitement à ce type de situation. Au fond, si le combat réside actuellement dans l'imitation, pourquoi ne pas tenter une attaque Moi d'Abord ?

Le silence a duré 10, 15, 30 secondes… une minute. Chacun de nous deux semble attendre que l'adversaire frappe, lance une attaque. C'est alors que j'ai compris que la guerre de l'imitation a laissé place à une guerre des nerfs. Julien a eu également pour but de lancer également une attaque Moi d'Abord ! Etant déjà dans un état d'instabilité suite à mes humeurs avec Shana et Conway, je décide de craquer bien plus rapidement que ma patience me le permet d'habitude, ordonnant à mon Xatu d'utiliser Psyko. L'attaque Moi d'Abord a bien résonné à mes oreilles, mais pas autant que le Téléport ordonné au mien pour éviter l'attaque adverse.

« Ténèbres !

― Téléport !

― Picpic !

― Psyko !

― Téléport ! »

Une succession d'attaques sans suite logique est intervenue et a provoqué plus de désordre qu'elle n'a remis de l'ordre dans la situation. Elle a d'autant plus provoqué un stress supplémentaire mes capacités mentales sont plus que jamais en jeu.

 _Une flamme qui brûle d'une intensité impossible à évaluer._

Un décor apparaît, celui d'une ville. Ou plutôt un quartier résidentiel en bordure de ville. Tout est calme, si ce n'est la pluie qui tambourine de toutes parts. Simplement des bruits de pas. Je la vois arriver, la joie se lisant largement sur son visage je parviens largement à la distinguer, bien que je me trouve de l'autre côté de la rue et en dépit des trombes d'eau qui martèlent le sol sans me provoquer un quelconque désagrément. J'ai à peine eu le temps de scruter le reste du décor qu'un grondement sourd attire mon regard et attise des inquiétudes, non seulement de ma part, mais aussi de la part de Shana.

« Réutilise Psyko ! »

La chose apparaît. Tant de monstruosité m'a fait détourner le regard de Shana durant une bonne minute. Lorsque je me suis souvenu qu'elle devait être encore là, elle avait disparu. A sa place se trouve une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux d'un rouge éclatant qui flottaient dans tous les sens, le katana braqué droit face à la masse hideuse qui se trouve face à elle. Le calme de la rue avant cette soudaine apparition ne m'a même pas fait remarquer que le décor est totalement figé. Un silence assourdissant remplace l'averse. Il n'en est pas pour moins inquiétant.

« Evite-le ! Evite-le ! Fais tout ce que tu peux mais évite-le ! »

J'assiste à l'affrontement le plus répugnant et glauque qu'il ne m'ait jamais été permis de voir. Tout n'est que souffrance et douleur, et la fille ne manifeste aucune pitié à l'égard du monstre. Je ne l'ai jamais connu ainsi.

 _Jamais._

Même le coup final qui allait être apporté ne l'apitoie d'une quelconque manière. Une lumière intense, violacée, jaillit alors de la chose devenue informe et fonce droit sur Shana. Mes yeux remplis de cette lumière, je ne distingue plus rien. Quand tout s'est estompé, ils ont tous disparus. A l'exception du pendentif.

« Non, à gauche, pas à droite ! »

Le pendentif laisse éclater un flash jaillissant sur moi. J'ai cette fois pu m'apercevoir que dans le même temps le médaillon se désintègre.

« Le Xatu de Houtarou est hors-de-combat ! Le Xatu de Julien remporte la manche. La victoire revient donc à Julien de Cinq-Epis ! »

 _La réalité du match._

Ou plutôt, je suis revenu à la première réalité. La seconde, elle, a pris le dessus sur ma concentration. Elle m'a perdu. Elle prend le dessus sur la première réalité. Après le retour sur le sable de l'arène, les ténèbres s'emparent de MA réalité. En face de moi, bien haut dans le ciel, une lumière noire jaillit de ce qui semble être un bâtiment – celui où moi, Shana et Conway logeons – et file haut dans le ciel.

 _Il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre._

Bien que des centaines de témoins aient aperçu la scène, je m'efforce de garder le plus grand calme possible en quittant le stade, ne laissant rien paraître.

 _Impossible._

« HOUTAROU ! HOUTAROU ! »

Ce cri est le dernier son qu'il m'a été permise d'entendre, en-dehors d'un nouveau brouhaha émanant des gradins. A présent, courir, courir, et ne s'arrêter en aucun cas. Retourner au Centre. Shana semble avoir compris, tout comme je viens de comprendre les dix dernières minutes. Le hasard a voulu que je rencontre Shana, sans doute à cause de ma curiosité et ma volonté d'aller au secours de mon prochain. Si le hasard a plutôt bien joué ici, ce n'est pas le cas de ma découverte du pendentif à Cimetronelle. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je fais tous ces rêves, si ce pendentif agit à chacune de mes victoires ou défaites importantes.

Le pendentif se trouvait encore auprès de Shana lorsque celle-ci a atterri à Poivressel. Ce premier éclat que j'ai aperçu lorsque je me trouvais sur le bateau est le pendentif qui tombait à son tour. Quand j'ai sauvé Shana des griffes de Mimigal, j'ai été soi-disant enveloppé d'une autre lumière. La force du pendentif m'avait atteinte. C'est pour cette raison que Shana a été capable d'user de ses ailes à mon contact, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai déjà rêvé de Shana et de ses aventures, de ses pouvoirs. Les livres rédigés par Caitlyn dans mon songe contenaient une part de vérité.

A partir du moment où mon chemin a de nouveau croisé celui du pendentif, tout le pouvoir s'est de nouveau intégré à l'objet, tout en restant lié à moi il se manifeste alors lors d'évènements importants, qu'ils soient positifs ou non. A Eternara, tous les évènements inexpliqués trouvent leur solution dans ce médaillon. Si Richie a été retrouvé inanimé, c'est qu'il devait se trouver non loin de ma chambre et a été « soufflé » par l'élan de lumière provoqué par le pendentif lors de ma victoire en 16ème de finale. Tous ces moments où le pendentif a libéré son pouvoir sont tout à fait logiques.

Le voici de nouveau entre mes mains.

« Houtarou, rend-le moi. Il ne te sera fait aucun mal. »

Malgré son calme, son katana frôle mon nez.

Même dans une situation au plus haut point grave, il m'est venu en tête de tenir un affront à Shana et son katana afin de la déstabiliser plus qu'elle ne doit l'être. Toutefois, les issues présentes ne sont pas nombreuses, et il me faut agir vite. Chaque seconde compte. Mes pensées se concentrent dans un premier temps sur ce qu'il se passe en-dehors de ma confrontation avec Shana, et ma première réflexion se tourne vers Conway, qui a disparu. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

« Où est passé Conway ?

― Ah, ce cher Conway ? Oh, il m'a été si facile de lui donner un petit coup, pardon, un gros coup pour lui fausser compagnie. Un garçon intelligent, rusé, prêt à tout pour draguer, mais si étourdi, c'est incroyable ! Mais bon, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il ne vienne pas nous déranger. Une personne de plus ou de moins qui connaît _Nietono no Shana_ , quoi de si différent ? »

Ma deuxième, et à peine plus douloureuse cette fois-ci, pensée s'est tournée vers la compétition d'Eternara, que je venais de quitter par la porte la plus obscure, avec une défaite totalement imprévisible, un événement susceptible de nous apporter de gros ennuis, avec en surcroît des soucis par rapport à ma relation avec Shana. Des soucis peut-être irréparables.

 _Quel imbécile._

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Sha-na. Si tu crois me faire peur avec ton joli petit jouet, tu te trompes lourdement. Oh, sans doute est-ce une insulte d'en parler ainsi ? Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je t'ai enfin découverte. Je sais qui tu es. L'un comme l'autre, nous n'avons plus rien à nous cacher. »

Shana semble comprendre que son katana ne m'impressionnera plus jamais autant que lors de notre première rencontre. Elle n'a donc au final jamais compris que mes sentiments à son égard ont évolué ? Tous les encouragements proférés il y a encore quelques jours n'auraient été que de la poudre aux yeux ? Une des preuves des plus flagrantes a été délivrée aujourd'hui… du moins, je le pense. A être franc, avoir dissimulé cet objet durant tant de temps ne pouvait que provoquer des dégâts si la découverte s'était effectuée à un moment non souhaitable. Comme ici. La réaction de Shana est tout à fait compréhensible.

« Je te déteste, Houtarou. Je te déteste car tu es l'une des rares personnes pour qui j'éprouve autant de sentiments positifs. D'un côté, tu as eu le culot de me dissimuler ce qui était ma raison d'être. Chez n'importe qui, une telle situation serait équivalente à une haute trahison, sanctionnée immédiatement. Mais je le sens. Tu n'as pas voulu agir par appât du gain ou par orgueil. Le bénéfice du doute l'emporte.

― La maîtrise de soi est une preuve de grande sagesse, tu viens de l'apprendre. Maintenant, range ton katana et je te promets de te remettre cette clé. Je te promets que je ne chercherai pas à te le cacher plus longtemps. »

Si la confiance de Shana a à peine été fissurée, sa méfiance n'a d'égal au moment où je rouvre le poing qui s'était refermé sur le pendentif. A contrecœur, la jeune fille me fit en silence un signe d'approbation. J'ai serré si fort mon poing durant la conversation que j'ai été surpris de voir encore le précieux objet entier. Celui-ci ne semble plus manifester le moindre pouvoir. Le feu vert pour partir en sécurité.

Shana est formelle : il s'agit bien de son pendentif, sans erreur possible. Celui-ci ne luit plus, mais il n'en existe pas deux comme celui-ci. La tension à peine retombée, par honnêteté, je raconte à mon acolyte les circonstances de la découverte de l'objet « sacré » et surtout toutes les hypothèses formulées par mes soins au sujet du lien qui nous unit à l'heure actuelle. Après lui avoir promis que je lui expliquerai bien vite ce qu'il en est de ma propre situation, j'ouvre la porte menant au couloir principal… porte qui donne sur le fonctionnaire de la CCCC rencontré lors de l'annulation de mon match contre Richie. Il est accompagné de deux policiers.

« Bien, dresseur Houtarou, nous allons procéder à une fouille de cette chambre, ainsi que vos affaires, dans le cadre d'une enquête sur ces phénomènes qui inquiètent la population de la région Hoenn depuis le mois de novembre. »

Cette perquisition tombe à point. Assez tardive pour permettre de prouver notre apparente innocence. En effet, que verraient-ils dans un simple médaillon ? Que verraient-ils en Shana, bien que j'aie cru qu'elle allait protester sur l'annonce de cette perquisition, mais qui ne montre à présent plus rien d'autre qu'un visage rempli de naïveté ? Rien. Les affaires se trouvant dans mon sac ne contiennent rien de compromettant, si ce n'est…

« Ce journal, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une personne venue d'un autre monde, cela signifie quoi ?

― Ca ? Mais voyons, ce n'est qu'une simple invention ! Une fanfic, comme on dirait dans le jargon !

― Tiens, intéressant, et vous pourriez nous en parler ?

― Exactement ! Cette histoire raconte l'histoire d'une fille venue d'un autre monde, qui porte le nom de Shana, comme mon amie ici présente. Elle essaie alors de rejoindre son monde avec un dresseur qu'elle a rencontré à Poivressel.

― Le titre ?

― _A la recherche de l'autre monde_. »

Le plus honnête possible. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec les événements qui se sont véritablement déroulés en novembre à Poivressel. La panique monte car avec les dates et les coïncidences qui résident vis-à-vis de Shana sont trop voyantes.

« Mademoiselle, votre visa de dresseur, je vous prie. »

Aïe. Non seulement la supercherie serait alors découverte, puisque Shana n'a pas d'existence légale en ce monde, mais cela provoquerait aussi une réaction imprévisible que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir canaliser dans la situation actuelle, devenue à présent incalculable, sans anticipation possible. De plus, et je suis étonné qu'ils n'y aient pensé plus tôt, mais il n'y a pas eu de fouille corporelle. Le katana aurait été mis au jour. Participant à la Ligue, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois en situation irrégulière. Quant à Shana… La fuite forcée semble inéluctable si l'on veut échapper à position de plus en plus instable.

« Papa !

― Conway, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

― Laisse ces deux personnes tranquilles, elles ne sont pas responsables de tout ce qui arrive !

― Tu les connais ?

― Oui, je les connais ! Ce garçon, Houtarou, tu l'as vu pendant la compétition, n'a présenté rien de suspect à ce que je sache ! Son amie, elle, n'est qu'une simple personne qui demande à voyager et voir du pays bien qu'elle n'ait aucun Pokémon ! Je réponds de leur personne ! Comment peux-tu les suspecter ainsi, alors que tu n'as aucune preuve ni aucun mandat pour perquisitionner ?

― Conway, ce n'est pas à toi de te mêler des affaires de la commission.

― Si je veux ! Ce sont surement ceux qui ont eu le plus d'égards vis-à-vis de moi ! Tu sais très bien que ma personnalité m'a toujours causé de graves ennuis lorsqu'il s'est agi de me rapprocher des autres ! On m'a trop de fois traité d'asocial, de type bizarre, parfois même de pervers ! Combien de périodes sombres ai-je traversé au cours de mon adolescence ? Ce sont les seuls qui ne m'ont jamais vu sous cet angle !

― Bien… tu te portes donc garant de leur innocence ?

― Parfaitement !

― Partons. »

Sans un mot qui nous soit adressé, l'inspecteur de la Ligue et ses deux assistants quittent la pièce, adressant à peine un sourire à un Conway, légèrement tremblant suite à la scène qui s'est déroulée sous ses yeux. Le dresseur dégouline, ce qui montre un empressement soudain à nous rejoindre. Le coup que lui a asséné Shana a été sans doute interprété comme un danger pour moi. A moins que les pratiques de son père ne l'aient fait comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez nous. La calme brutalité de la situation m'a aussi provoqué un choc tout relatif. Shana, elle, semble la moins affectée bien qu'une vague expression d'incrédulité se lit sur son visage lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Conway.

« On s'en fiche que cet homme soit mon père ou non. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous ne soyez pas ennuyés. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il est question, mais avec ce que vous m'avez apporté, je veux vous le rendre en retour. Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Apprendre que Shana a touché quelques mots à Conway ne me surprend même pas, au fond. Malgré ma défiance à l'égard de ce garçon précoce, je dois admettre lui trouver une droiture sans faille jusqu'à présent. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai eu cet excès de suspicion à son encontre durant la compétition.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir. Shana, je crois comprendre que tu as raconté quelques bribes de notre aventure à Conway, c'est ça ?

― Euh, oui…

― Bien, on l'emmène, et on s'en va. Tout de suite ! »

Autant des adieux se seraient révélés plus compliqués, autant ce départ précipité est rempli de regrets. L'élimination directe du tournoi ne nécessite aucune paperasse inutile. Quand on perd, on quitte le tournoi, on n'y existe plus, point. Cela a même rappelé à Conway la façon dont il s'en est allé précipitamment du tournoi de la Vallée du Lys à Sinnoh. La quête de Shana se trouve momentanément en suspens, car il nous faut quitter Eternara le plus rapidement possible et s'en éloigner au possible. D'un autre sens, partir revient à se rapprocher de notre but final. Mais où aller d'abord ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer vers Johto de cette manière…

Une folle après-midi est passée, durant laquelle nous avons parcouru près de 150 kilomètres en mer et une petite dizaine en marche rapide. Une nouvelle petite île perdue entre Eternara et la célèbre Zone de Combat nous accueille dès à présent. Par rapport à l'agitation de la Ligue Hoenn, l'endroit en devient effrayant de silence. Même l'infirmière Joëlle au Centre Pokémon est choquée que des dresseurs étrangers à l'île puissent encore arriver en ces lieux. Trouver une chambre pour trois n'a donc pas été compliqué. De cette manière, nous pouvons souffler et nous entretenir sur ce qui va être pour Shana et moi la fin du parcours.

« Bien. Pas de temps à perdre. Quelle sera notre prochaine destination ?

― Les chutes Tohjo, ça me paraît évident au point où nous en sommes !

― J'aimerais justement émettre une proposition, vu l'aide que je vous ai apporté à Eternara, Shana et Houtarou.

― Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un retour à l'aide que nous t'avons déjà apporté !

― Conway ?

― Vous vous souvenez sans doute de ce que je vous ai raconté lors de nos retrouvailles à Eternara ?

― Conway, que comptes-tu faire encore à Poivressel ? Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Ou tu nous suis, ou tu y vas seul !

― Dommage, je vous pensais beaucoup plus redevables de ce que vous offrent vos amis.

― Mes amis ? Je n'ai pas d'ami ici, pas dans ce monde.

― Oh, je pense exactement le contraire. A ce que je sache, Houtarou t'aide depuis plusieurs mois, c'est ça ? Il ne t'a pas apporté suffisamment de preuves d'amitié ? Après, que tu me dénigres dans mon dos et devant Houtarou n'est pas un souci, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je devine très bien le caractère des personnes, et je t'assure qu'au fond de toi, tu considères énormément Houtarou et tu me considères tout aussi bien car j'ai compris comme lui ton problème, et j'ai cherché à t'aider, ne serait-ce qu'à une occasion. Ce sont juste tes nerfs qui te font croire que nous sommes qu'une bande de gamins qui croient pouvoir t'aider alors qu'ils ne sont rien.

― Shana, il a raison. Allons à Poivressel. Et pour une autre raison : nous nous sommes rencontrés là-bas. Il faut que je retourne dans ce quartier. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas encore moi-même. Mais j'ai envie d'y retourner peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose là-bas. Je ne te garantis rien. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple élan de nostalgie.

― Je vous déteste tellement. On pourrait croire que vous cherchez tous les deux à me garder à tout prix dans ce monde alors que vous cherchez à m'aider, je le sais très bien…

― Dans combien de temps a lieu le Grand Festival, Conway ?

― Une semaine et demie. Nous sommes… oui, vendredi, la compétition commence donc lundi en huit.

― Départ demain matin, sept heures. »

La discussion a été expéditive à souhait. La journée a été mine de rien très riche et je ne suis au final pas fâché d'avoir quitté la compétition je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je n'étais, au final, pour rien au monde déçu de ma performance à peine meilleure qu'à Kanto. Et au fond tant mieux, trop de soucis tuent les soucis. Je n'ai jamais autant croulé sous les problèmes et pourtant je n'ai jamais été si heureux dans cette aventure, à la recherche d'un véritable but, gardant la liberté d'aller où je veux, ou presque. Mon but : permettre à Shana de revivre ce bonheur qu'elle compte ravoir chez elle, le même que celui que je vis. La défaite à la Ligue ne me bloque pas du tout au contraire, elle m'a permis de prendre conscience des phénomènes qui nous ont accompagné tout au long de ces derniers mois.

 _Nostalgie des mois écoulés._

Il m'a fallu deux minutes au réveil pour comprendre que non seulement la journée qui a précédé a été éprouvante. Je me suis écroulé sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. A mon réveil, je me rends compte qu'il fait encore nuit : il est deux heures du matin. Je ne me suis pas levé sans raison : d'habitude, un tel coup de fatigue m'endort dès le coucher et ce jusqu'à la sonnerie de de mon réveil. Une fois entièrement conscient, je décèle très rapidement la source de ce dérèglement. Ce ne sont bien évidemment pas les lents ronflements de Conway qui ont rompu mon sommeil, mais une lueur. Non pas celle qu'il nous a été permis d'admirer plusieurs fois dernièrement, mais une lumière tamisée. Le pendentif caché en partie par le poing serré de Shana diffusait sa clarté depuis le balcon.

« Shana, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !?

― Chut ! Moins fort, j'ai déjà réussi à te réveiller, pas la peine d'alarmer aussi Conway…

― Soit. Mais dis-moi ce que tu fiches avec le pendentif, qui se trouvait par ailleurs encore dans mon sac ? Tu continues de fouiller ?

― Je te rappelle que ce pendentif est le mien, un objet sacré. Alors laisse-moi en paix au lieu de me traiter comme une cambrioleuse.

― Si tu veux… je peux le voir tout de même ? »

Même lorsqu'il n'est plus blotti dans les mains de Shana, le pendentif présentait une lumière de très faible intensité. Je connais à peine les phénomènes qu'il provoque et pourtant j'ai le profond sentiment qu'il ne se comporte pas en ce moment même de manière normale. Malgré un éclat qui pour la première fois luit, ce qu'il renferme semble affaibli.

« Shana… il se passe bien quelque chose d'anormal ?

― Oui… la lumière qu'il dégage en temps normal est diminuée, malgré le fait d'avoir retrouvé son propriétaire, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, légitime…

― Je peux le prendre en main ?

― Pourquoi faire ?

― Vérifier quelque chose… »

Perplexe, Shana me tend le pendentif. J'espère sur l'instant voir le pendentif briller à nouveau de mille feux. Mais il n'en est évidemment rien. Shana a raison : ce pendentif lui est intimement lié. L'objet continue à étinceler du mieux qu'il peut. Un objet peut-il être gravement « malade » ? La liaison qui a uni ce pendentif à moi-même a été si forte dernièrement que j'étais persuadé qu'il se produirait quelque chose.

« Pardonne-moi pour cette question que je t'ai posé de nombreuses fois, mais… il représente quoi pour toi, ce pendentif ?

― Je ne suis pas loin de te dire tout, mais en tout cas il a une importance capitale dans ma raison d'être, du moins depuis que j'ai acquis le statut de _Flame Haze_. Pour faire très simple, c'est comme si je te volais tes Pokémon ou que je te volais ta liberté : tu perdrais tout sens de ta fonction en ce monde. Tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi tu existes, pourquoi tu es ici ? Je suis persuadée que chaque être humain, où qu'il vive, a une fonction bien précise. Je sais, ce que je dis est très abstrait. Mais il s'agit du meilleur moyen de résumer ce qui me lie à ce pendentif, où devrais-je dire Alastor, la Flamme Céleste.

― D'accord… »

Un trouble s'installe dans la nuit encore fraîche de ce mois d'avril. Les paroles philosophiques de Shana trottinant encore dans ma tête sont très rapidement remplacées par un élan vers le but principal : l'autre monde et non plus le pendentif.

« Il vaudrait mieux aller dormir.

― Oui, je pense… »

A peine ai-je mis le pied à l'intérieur que Shana me coupe dans mon élan.

« Tu crois… que ça ira mieux demain ?

― Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons demain. Il faut absolument penser à te ramener… chez toi. Et puis, là-bas, ils sauront surement remédier à ce problème, non ?

― Je ne pense pas. Et puis, en imaginant qu'Alastor soit la clé vers l'autre monde… »

Shana a le don de semer le trouble.

« Nous verrons demain, j'ai dit. Bonne nuit Shana. »

Le retour dans la tiédeur du lit m'a fait replonger immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Seule une dernière pensée s'adresse directement à ce pendentif. A la clé qui nous attend probablement dans les Chutes Tohjo. A la photo que Simon m'avait une fois donnée. L'autel… l'objet… l'inscription.

Ce n'est pas un pendentif qui nous attend là-bas.

Donc, Shana a raison : nous possédons déjà la clé de son retour. En espérant que la clé fonctionne encore.

A moins que quelque chose d'autre vienne à nous, dans les recoins d'une caverne sombre isolée du monde, symbole de jonction entre deux territoires remplis de bien d'autres merveilleuses histoires.


	22. Le rendez-vous des discordes

Chapitre 22 – Le rendez-vous des discordes

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça !?

― Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir, c'était son idée !

― T'avais qu'à pas l'écouter !

― Tu m'énerves ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer ainsi. Si j'aurais su, nous aurions continué notre chemin tranquillement !

― Si tu pouvais parler correctement déjà !

― Oh ça va, l'Académie ! Bon, si j'aurais pu, nous aurions continué notre chemin !

― C'est ça. Et bien continuons. »

Elle a très bien compris que je me moque d'elle en corrigeant maladroitement cette phrase. Il n'empêche qu'elle a raison : si Conway n'avait pas réussi à nous convaincre d'aller voir le concours de Calsson-les-Bains, nous aurions évité cette dispute qui m'oppose depuis une heure à Shana. A vrai dire, les événements n'ont, mais alors vraiment pas joué en notre faveur. La navette qui nous a emmenés jusque Calsson-les-Bains répertorie déjà un bel ensemble de moments plus loufoques les uns que les autres. En réalité, la plus grande bizarrerie a été la nervosité de Shana durant le trajet. Tout a commencé alors qu'elle flânait en ma compagnie et celle de Conway. Alors que je ris généreusement des personnes qui passaient leur temps à bronzer inutilement, Shana s'est soudainement crispée. J'ai compris qu'elle n'en avait pas après moi, mais après quelque chose qui se situe dans mon dos. Je n'ai pourtant rien observé de curieux. Conway, lui, est de toute manière plus intéressé par la nouvelle Casii X 73500, nouvelle calculatrice haut de gamme qu'on lui a fait parvenir par poste la veille. La seule chose certaine est que Shana a eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la traversée. Il ne s'agit pas d'un mal étrange, irrationnel, comme les événements des dernières semaines auraient pu le suggérer, mais juste comme si la présence de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un lui procuraient ces nausées. Shana, normalement toujours vive, avec le moindre réflexe pour me tirer de mes somnolences habituelles lors des voyages maritimes, semble accuser ici un joli mal de mer.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous avions pris connaissance d'un nombre important de coordinateurs à bord, se rendant bien évidemment à Poivressel pour participer ou au moins assister au Grand Festival. Ma bonne volonté m'a fait songer que cela pourrait rendre Shana un peu moins malade. Mais lorsque celle-ci l'apprend, ses nausées redoublent d'intensité. Intrigué par cette réaction, je me décide à la laisser se reposer pour préférer admirer les démonstrations que nous offrent plusieurs passagers avec leurs Pokémon. Une manière de faire de la publicité, sans doute… ou de semer la panique chez leurs adversaires. Ces démonstrations réalisées permettent de passer le temps la durée de la traversée semble avoir diminué de moitié. Mais même une fois arrivée à terre, Shana valait à peine mieux. J'en viens à me demander si elle ne contracte pas une maladie assez inquiétante pour consulter. S'il s'agissait d'une maladie incurable liée à ses origines ? Mais connaissant trop bien Shana, je perçois que la gravité n'est pas de mise : son comportement indique qu'il s'agit d'une vexation plutôt que d'une mauvaise digestion, d'un agacement plus que d'un véritable malaise. Je me suis aperçu que discuter avec elle la rend au fur et à mesure de meilleure humeur.

Le Centre Pokémon est bondé. Lors de l'escale, tout le monde se précipite vers le centre où il a fallu pour la première fois, en tout cas pour moi, jouer du coude pour avoir une chambre. Finalement, la malchance a fini par tomber, et aucune chambre à trois n'est disponible il ne reste plus que des chambres à deux ou individuelles. Nous avons pu choisir chacun des deux types de chambre mais savoir qui allait dormir dans quelle chambre a été plus compliqué : une perte de temps de plus pour un détail comme celui-ci, rien ne pouvait mieux tomber. Shana préfère rester avec quelqu'un, pour sentir une forme de protection, mais aussi avec moi, non parce qu'elle préfère ma compagnie, mais parce qu'elle trouve que Conway reste, malgré sa gentillesse à toute épreuve, quelqu'un de très excentrique. Conway, lui, veut justement être avec Shana car il considère avoir besoin de plus discuter avec elle quant à moi, je n'ai aucune envie de faire un choix et de faire un mécontent. Le neutre par excellence. C'est donc en me réveillant le lendemain matin dans la même chambre que Shana que je comprends qu'elle a su à nouveau utiliser des arguments frappants et enflammés. Utiliser ces mots et songer à l'incident survenu juste avant notre départ d'Eternara me fait réaliser que « frappant » et « enflammé » ne sont peut-être pas à prendre au second degré. Toujours est-il que Conway nous rejoint timidement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de Shana. Habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de la jeune fille, la première chose positive qui m'est venue en tête est de pressentir une journée probablement moins agitée que la veille.

Mais le destin préfère me contredire, puisqu'il a su décider de l'arrivée de deux personnes indésirables dans le contexte actuel : Stella et Tamaki.

« Oh, mais c'est notre ami Daviiid ! Comment ça va ?

― Très bien, et vous ?

― Magnifique ! Je vois que ta petite amie est toujours là, et qu'il y a même un autre garçon avec vous. Décidément la petite Shana est gâtée !

― Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

― Mais bien sûr ! Enfin, assez parlé. Vous allez venir au concours j'espère ?

― Quel concours ?

― Le concours, certes non-officiel, qui a lieu ici, voyons !

― Oui, maintenant que Tamaki et moi avons nos cinq rubans, nous nous sommes permis un petit échauffement avant le Grand Festival en venant ici ! Nous y avons rejoint une amie à Tamaki… ben tiens, qui est là justement ! Youhou, Kazmiera, nous sommes ici ! »

Une jeune fille s'approche alors de notre groupe, observe Shana, Conway puis moi à tour de rôle. J'aperçois distinctement Shana se raidir de la tête aux pieds au moment précis où elle croise le regard de la nouvelle venue. Je réalise alors ce qui l'a tant troublé durant le voyage. Kazmiera devait aussi faire partie de la traversée. Toutefois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette réaction. Kazmiera ne présente aucun signe physique qui pourrait la rendre anormale. Les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, à peine mi-longs, ne me rappellent rien, pas plus que le regard à la limite de l'attendrissement que porte l'amie de Tamaki à notre égard. Habillée comme madame tout le monde, son large pull et son pantalon en jeans constituent des détails vestimentaires dont je ne me préoccuperai jamais. Le seul élément à peine curieux est que Kazmiera doit avoir à peu près la même taille que Shana, ce qui lui confère une allure de petite fille que l'on vient d'éjecter dans un monde qu'elle vient à peine de découvrir. Enfin, elle est accompagnée par un Malosse, qui, et j'admets avoir été choqué sur le coup, semble perdre son statut de Pokémon effrayant au profit d'un bichonnage qui semble être quasi permanent, vu la forte odeur qu'il dégage et les poils se terminant en boucles parfaites.

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Conway.

― Salut, je suis Houtarou !

― Je m'appelle Shana. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Kazumi ?

― Euh non, Kazmiera. Sinon je viens ici pour voir mon compagnon de toujours me montrer ses prouesses. Il est si beaaaaaaaaauuuu !

― D'accord, je vois. »

Mais n'importe qui aurait vu Shana à ce moment précis aurait compris qu'elle reste très méfiante vis-à-vis de Kazmiera. Je me demande toujours pourquoi, mais je reste persuadé que l'attitude de Shana depuis hier ainsi que l'erreur sur le prénom de Kazmiera sont loin d'être involontaires ni même sans lien. Je mettrais mes deux mains au feu que Shana connait une personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à notre nouvelle connaissance, qu'il s'agisse du physique ou de la personnalité, dans son propre monde. Cette personne doit certainement se prénommer Kazumi. Et vu l'attitude de Shana sur la navette, il ne doit pas s'agir d'une compagnie très plaisante.

« Tu es bizarre, toi… tu t'appelles Shana, c'est ça ? Tamaki m'a parlé de toi un petit peu.

― Certainement. Tu comptes participer au concours ?

― Oh, sûrement, il faut bien que je m'épanouisse dans ce monde si beaaaau et que je vois un peu ce que Stella et Tamaki préparent de charmant ! N'est-ce pas Tamaki ?

― Oui, tu vas pouvoir montrer à eux trois ce qu'est une vraie démonstration de beauté, surtout à Shana, hein chou ?

― Parfaitement ! J'ai déjà tellement hâte d'y être ! »

Ces personnes sont devenues totalement dingues. Tamaki, à la personnalité si intimiste, si sérieuse lors de notre première rencontre… Stella, elle, plus rien ne m'étonne depuis le temps et je n'attendais plus grand-chose. Quant à Kazmiera, que je connais à peine, si elle est effectivement de cette trempe de personnages hyper-excentriques, il n'est pas étonnant qu'en plus Shana ait quelques rejets.

« Et bien, nous n'irons pas. »

Encore moins étonnant que Shana et moi ayons prononcé la phrase en même temps. Si elle-même est déjà passablement énervée depuis hier, je commence aussi à énormément l'être. L'arrogance soudaine, qui ne semble pas plus déranger Conway qui ne fait que ricaner, me pèse. En fait, et je l'ai compris assez rapidement, il rit ostensiblement du comportement de nos chers… amis ? Qui eux aussi se mettre à rire. Ils allaient mettre à coup sûr le soi-disant argument de la lâcheté. Nous n'aurions pas le courage de faire face à leur talent.

« Oh mais si, vous viendrez ! Vous n'allez pas vous débiner maintenant ? »

 _Bingo._

« Oh c'est bien simple, je sais pourquoi ils n'ont pas envie de vous voir. Pas plus que moi n'ait cette envie d'ailleurs.

― Conway ?

― Si Houtarou n'a pas envie de venir assister à votre soi-disant performance, c'est tout simplement parce que vous êtes d'une prétention sans bornes, qu'il en a marre que vous soyez toujours accrochés comme des sangsues à chaque fois que vous le croisez. Toujours à lancer des pics ou des sous-entendus, il faut que vous vous fassiez toujours remarquer par votre extravagance qui ne connaît aucune limite.

― Mais, Conway…

― Attends Houtarou. Stella, si Shana n'a pas envie de vous voir, plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons l'animent, mais aussi car elle n'arrive pas à voir votre amie en peinture et vu son comportement je la comprends amplement. Je la soupçonne aussi de ne pas accorder d'intérêt à ce que pouvez faire en tant que comiques… que coordinateurs pardon, pas plus que n'importe quel participant des concours Pokémon. Ce genre de compétition lui passe au-dessus de la tête, vous comprenez ? Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de nous laisser poursuivre notre route en toute tranquillité. Je vous remercie d'avance. »

Le fait que Conway ait totalement verbalisé le fond de notre pensée ne m'étonne pas. Son esprit d'analyse dépasse toutes les limites, et je ne lui en veux pas une seconde d'avoir craché le morceau. Mais sa franchise frise l'inattendu. Il est certain que cette situation est la première où il s'affirme de la sorte.

Les événements se succèdent très rapidement. Stella, en tête du groupe, prend la première Pokéball qui lui vient à la main. Conway, qui semble avoir calculé le coup avant que Stella n'y ait pensé, a déjà son Roigada prêt à l'emploi. Dans un même temps, Shana, qui semble perdre aussi ces moyens, allait se ruer sur Kazmiera qui voulait se lancer dans le combat avec Stella. J'ai donc dû user du dernier recours pour l'empêcher de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe : je la plaque au sol, non sans sacrifice, car c'est seulement après une énorme baffe en pleine figure que je parviens à l'arrêter. Dans le même temps, Conway et Stella ont atteint le summum dans leur match individuel, Kazmiera et Tamaki s'étant prostrés dans un coin suite à un enchaînement d'explosions ayant déjà fait fuir le peu de gens fréquentant la rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Mais une paire d'attaques fait la différence : le Macronium de Stella utilise Feuillemagik et Roigada s'enferme dans son Abri les feuilles engagent un magnifique demi-tour en direction de Macronium, qui dans un réflexe digne de tout bon Pokémon, s'écarte. Stella, qui se trouve juste derrière, se prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Malgré la grande animosité qui m'anime, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un hurlement sourd, plaquant immédiatement ma main contre ma bouche. La gravité de la scène n'a pas de semblable. Conway, une fois son Roigada rappelé, nous rejoint tous. Nous nous retrouvons tous autour d'une Stella psychologiquement en forme, mais salement amochée au visage et aux bras. Les feuilles de Macronium ont plus que largement tailladé la peau. Le sang, bien que peu abondant, marque bien les nombreuses plaies.

Le diagnostic ne s'est pas fait longtemps attendre. Stella est dans l'incapacité de bouger correctement ses bras : l'attaque ne lui avait pas seulement provoqué des blessures de surface, mais bien en profondeur. La mise en plâtre est inévitable. La situation n'est pas dramatique à cause de la blessure même, nous en avons vu tous d'autres, mais les conséquences ne sont pas nulles. Shana veut déjà partir, ne voyant pas pourquoi on devait s'inquiéter pour Stella. A vrai dire, avec son comportement, elle ne devrait pas mériter qu'on s'y attarde plus longtemps. C'est Conway, pris d'un élan de bonté, qui nous a invités à prolonger notre arrêt. Il n'a pas voulu tout de suite nous dire pourquoi, mais le dialogue qu'il a engagé avec la coordinatrice m'éclaire très rapidement.

« Alors Stella ? Les résultats ?

― Incapable d'utiliser mes bras. Ça n'aurait été pas si grave si je n'avais pas voulu participer au Grand Festival. C'est de ta faute. De votre faute.

― Oh non, je ne pense pas. Peut-être as-tu très souvent fréquenté Shana et Houtarou, mais avec ton arrogance et ce que tu leur as fait subir indirectement, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient des comptes à te rendre. Si je le pouvais, je te dirais juste une phrase si enfantine. Mais après tout, pourquoi me priver ? Bien fait Stella, bien fait. Il ne te reste plus qu'à réfléchir à tes actes. Peut-être as-tu voulu trouver de la compagnie en Houtarou et Shana, mais visiblement celle de Tamaki et Kazmiera conviennent plus à ta… personnalité. Quel gâchis… »

Stella n'ayant pas moyen de défendre sa cause, Tamaki et Kazmiera, très affectés et silencieux depuis un bon moment, ont voulu à leur tour en venir au combat avec Conway.

« Vous n'avez décidément rien compris. Votre amie est mal en point et vous vous acharnez sur nous. La gloire et la beauté ont bien plus d'importance à votre goût. Après ça, moi-même n'ai plus aucun compte à vous rendre. »

Le verbe, dans son sens le plus noble, a réussi à vaincre le clan de Stella. Restés figés, les trois coordinateurs observent silencieusement Conway s'en aller. Il m'a fallu dix secondes pour réaliser que nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici. Contempler le regard anéanti de trois anciennes connaissances me procure un effet tellement étrange que je n'ai rien su dire en guise d'au revoir à Kazmiera et à Tamaki, et Stella en particulier. J'ai tellement de choses à leur dire, mais en même temps, comment les exprimer ?

« Réussissez ce que voulez entreprendre. Comprenez vos amis, ne cherchez pas juste à délirer avec eux. A…à très bientôt alors. »

Toujours aussi silencieux, ils me suivent du regard. Je cherche tout de même à les fuir le plus rapidement possible avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis et ne cherchent à nouveau à m'interpeller. Shana me suit tout aussi rapidement, mais reste aussi silencieuse que Stella et ses amis. Les tensions très apparentes ne se sont pas encore transformées en paroles, même en compagnie de Conway. Seul l'intellectuel a réussi, pour une fois, à se délester de son énervement intérieur. Tout le monde a la même idée : quitter l'endroit le plus vite possible avant que Stella, Tamaki et Kazmiera ne rappliquent. Je ne suis à vrai dire pas pressé d'en venir au moment où tout le monde crachera ce qu'il a dans son for intérieur. Mais comme tout moment peu agréable, l'intervalle qui me sépare de ce moment se rapproche dangereusement. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés soudainement sur une navette de nuit effectuant une liaison directe vers à Poivressel. Une fois dans notre cabine, les langues se sont déliées.

« Conway, merci pour tout. Mais tu peux m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ce que tu as sorti à Stella et les autres ? Je ne t'ai jamais parlé, ni de Stella et de Tamaki, je t'ai encore moins dit ce que je pouvais penser de quoi que ce soit, pas même des concours. D'où tu tiens ça ? Qui es-tu au fond ? As-tu des pouvoirs cachés ? Et je suis sûre que Houtarou doit se dire la même chose. A moins que Houtarou t'ait dit des choses en cachette ? Houtarou ?

― Oh, il n'y a pas de pouvoirs cachés. A moins que tu veuilles parler de mes capacités à calculer chacune de vos phrases pour en tirer une belle équation de vos idées profondes ? Les mathématiques, il n'y a que ça de si vrai…

― Bon ben Conway, je pense que tu t'es suffisamment expliqué, je crois. Toutefois, et là je m'adresse à toi Shana, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais plus intéressée par les concours. C'est vrai ?

― Oui, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne devrait pas te déranger vu que ce n'est pas non plus ce qui t'intéresse le plus. Je me trompe ? Et puis encore heureux que j'aie accepté la proposition de Conway d'aller au Grand Festival.

― Oh, sûrement. Je ne suis juste vraiment pas habitué à ce que tu attendes tellement avant de m'avouer quelque chose. Tu peux sans doute me dire depuis quand tu as perdu cette passion ?

― Depuis Atalanopolis. La fois où j'avais rencontré Stella et Denji. Après, j'ai bien d'autres soucis pour penser à ces concours. Pour ça que je n'en ai pas parlé. Et maintenant, cela m'importe encore moins, surtout avec leur comportement. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de me toucher pour m'empêcher de leur donner une bonne correction !?

― Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir, c'était son idée !

― T'avais qu'à pas écouter Stella !

― Tu m'énerves ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer ainsi. Si j'aurais su, nous aurions continué notre chemin tranquillement !

― Si tu pouvais parler correctement déjà !

― Oh ça va, l'Académie ! Bon, si j'aurais pu, nous aurions continué notre chemin !

― C'est ça. Et bien continuons. »

Elle a très bien compris que je me moquais d'elle en corrigeant maladroitement cette phrase. L'ambiance est juste parfaite pour passer une nuit calme après s'être défoulés. La sérénité se profile pour le Grand Festival de Poivressel.


	23. Que l'aurore soit ! Et la lumière fut

Chapitre 23 – Que l'aurore soit ! Et la lumière fut.

Notre conversation a eu nombre d'avantages pour le reste de la traversée. La capacité à communiquer a visiblement redonné le sourire à Shana qui gagne à nouveau en considération. Conway, lui, a oublié nos différents la première seconde après qu'ils se soient réglés. Quant à moi, je n'avais en réalité plus la tête à penser à ce genre de disputes, qui ne devraient de toute manière pas avoir lieu. Je songe en réalité à ce rêve étrange que j'ai fait cette nuit. Encore une fois, avec Shana. Mais pour une fois, Stella s'est invitée. Je pourrais tout simplement me dire que ce rêve est la simple conséquence des évènements de la veille, mais tout de même, il réveille en moi d'étranges pensées.

Le soir tombait sur le village. Shana et moi avancions dans une vaste allée menant à un manoir. Je savais très bien ce que je comptais faire en me rendant là, et Shana également. Parvenu à l'entrée, il m'a suffi d'un simple coup de sonnette pour me retrouver face à Stella qui était effarée de nous revoir. En effet, notre seul but était de lui rendre une petite visite, bien que nous n'ayons plus aucune amitié vis-à-vis d'elle. Malgré tout, nous sommes rentrés dans la demeure à la décoration tout à fait sobre. Stella, dont je ne pouvais plus exactement définir l'expression marquée sur son visage, nous a conduit à une immense pièce ressemblant très fortement à une petite salle de concours : la coordinatrice avait effectivement la folie des grandeurs. Cette pièce lui était expressément réservée, pour qu'elle puisse s'adonner à des spectacles entre amis. C'est ce qui a bien fait rire moi et Shana, qui ne pouvions que nous esclaffer devant tant de mise en scène pour un simple entraînement. Stella, vexée, nous emmène pour des présentations auprès de sa famille, qui au contraire semblait enchantée de nous voir en ces lieux.

La suite est trop floue pour que je puisse m'en souvenir. Toujours est-il que ce rêve tout à fait idiot a fait naître en moi plein de réflexions. Partagé entre le dégoût vis-à-vis du comportement de la Stella que j'ai vu la veille, et la nostalgie, je ne sais pas quel jugement je dois porter sur ces souvenirs. La seule certitude qui m'habite est que la hantise de ces souvenirs m'habite de plus en plus fréquemment depuis quelques semaines. J'en connais très bien les origines, mais je ne veux pas y penser. Mais heureusement, je n'aurai plus l'occasion d'y penser… voilà Shana qui me rejoint dans la semi-obscurité de ce début de matinée.

« Encore insomniaque Houtarou ?

― Non…j'ai assez dormi, je profite un peu de la matinée. Voilà Poivressel d'ailleurs…nous devrions débarquer d'ici une heure. De retour sur une terre que tu as foulé il y a déjà bien longtemps. C'est ici que, si j'ose dire, tu es née.

― Que de beaux moments passés ici. Une arrivée dans un univers totalement inconnu, une rencontre avec une araignée qui tourne à la catastrophe, mais aussi celle avec un Ranger à moitié fou. Je dois dire qu'il me reste encore de trèèès bons souvenirs ici.

― Quel sens de l'humour. Je dois avouer que tu m'as procuré aussi de très bons moments. Le plaisir d'avoir chamboulé mon parcours, de m'avoir fait courir dans tous les sens, de m'être fait plein de nouvelles connaissances, rarement heureuses, de m'avoir gâché nombre de matchs, dont ceux du tournoi d'Eternara. J'avoue que je dois te remercier pour tellement de bienfaits, Shana… »

Le rire qui s'ensuit est le meilleur terme qui puisse être donné à cette conversation. Le silence n'a pas été rompu une seule fois jusqu'à notre arrivée au port si familier et étranger à la fois : plusieurs mois nous séparent d'une mémoire inscrite à jamais. Le soleil n'a pas encore fait luire ses rayons et il ne m'a pas été permis de revivre correctement le parcours qui m'a animé en novembre dernier au sein de la ville portuaire. Le silence, rompu par quelques autres des passagers ayant débarqué, ainsi que par quelques passants matinaux, rend presque mythique la longue avenue du marché de la ville. La dernière fois que mes yeux ont pu se poser sur cet endroit, une foule compacte emplissait les lieux. Profiter de ce silence est un véritable plaisir car je sais pertinemment que d'ici une semaine, les plus talentueux coordinateurs de la région viendront faire profiter de leurs performances au public dont Conway, Shana et moi feront partie. Les sept jours qui nous séparent de la compétition ne seront pas de tout repos. Retourner à l'endroit où j'ai découvert Shana, même si cela doit se faire à plusieurs reprises, est à présent une idée incontournable. Cette semaine, nous devrons également organiser notre départ pour Johto. Le voyage est désormais inéluctable. Il a été décidé, d'un accord définitif avec Shana et Conway qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun décalage dans notre programme après le Grand Festival. Il est encore heureux qu'aucun compte à rebours, aucune échéance ne nous ait séparés d'un éventuel échec du retour de Shana dans son monde. Du moins, nous le pensons. C'est par ailleurs une question qui n'a jamais été abordée par la jeune fille : que deviendrait-elle si elle restait à jamais bloquée ici ? Nous n'avons jamais osé nous faire à cette idée. La seule fois où j'ai tenté de mon côté de tirer quelque chose de ce délicat problème, je me suis retrouvé face à la détermination bien nette de Shana qui balaie ma question d'un « Urusai ! » bien senti. Elle n'accepte pas cette bête hypothèse. Elle trouvera le moyen et elle prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra pour accomplir cette douloureuse recherche de ce que j'appelle « l'autre monde ».

Dans le cas de son effectif départ, bien que les derniers jours aient été riches, je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi pour réfléchir à l'après-Hoenn, ou plutôt devrais-je dire à l'après-Shana. Au final, il est plutôt rassurant de voir que je ne perdrai pas mon temps ici sur la semaine à venir, étant donné toute l'organisation qui est à mener. Une chance que nous soyons arrivés à Poivressel en avance, au fond. Le Centre Pokémon accueille encore un nombre acceptable de dresseurs en ce moment. Et en voyant le relatif calme qui règne durant la journée au centre, je suis certain, maintenant le soir tombé, que l'agitation gagnera bientôt les environs et qu'il valait mieux en profiter pour respirer un peu. Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants, il est donc normal de se reposer ne serait-ce que cette journée passée trop vite. Le lendemain sera un peu plus chargé… du moins en émotions. Je compte rendre visite à un endroit très particulier, où je serai certainement tranquille. Je me suis déjà bien retenu de ne pas y aller durant cette première journée à Poivressel, où la sagesse a pris le dessus sur les pulsions. Toujours est-il que je me suis couché relativement tôt pour me lever tout aussi tôt le lendemain, et partir à la première heure de la matinée. Shana et Conway avaient très bien pris connaissance de mon projet et étaient bien décidés à m'accompagner, ce qui est au fond normal. Au départ, Shana est restée très réticente à ce que Conway vienne, mais l'intelligence et la rapidité de raisonnement de ce dernier ont finalement convaincu la jeune fille que sa présence pourrait nous être utile.

A six heures et demi du matin, les rues de Poivressel ne pouvaient qu'être silencieuses, si ce n'est le bruit de pas émanant de trois personnes se dirigeant ni vers le port, ni vers la Route 111 en direction de Lavandia, mais dans un quartier isolé de la ville où il ne vaudrait mieux en principe pas traîner. La rue principale est déserte, mais malgré cette atmosphère radicalement différente de celle que je lui avais connue en automne, il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver la ruelle dans laquelle je me suis engagé lorsqu'un cri était parvenu à mes oreilles. Il est d'ailleurs surprenant de voir mon sens de l'orientation pour retrouver cette rue d'une banlieue aux bâtiments délabrés. Des pneus d'une décharge manquent de nous percuter au passage d'un Miaouss de rue. A vrai dire, plus nous nous enfonçons dans le dédale, moins je me sens rassuré. Conway, en bon blagueur, a eu la bonne idée de nous effrayer après de longues minutes de silence. La bouteille en plastique qui traînait là et ramassée par Shana a été un gentil moyen de lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une bonne idée en ce moment.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

Hein ? Quoi ? Houtarou, reprend-toi. Ce cri provient de ta tête, de tes souvenirs…ou s'agit-il de la réalité ? La voix est si stridente qu'elle en parait réelle.

« Houtarou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Shana est déjà partie voir ce qui se passait ! »

 _Elle est réelle._

N'écoutant que mon courage et mes souvenirs, je me lance à l'assaut du danger qui semble guetter quelqu'un. Je cours, et je retrouve l'ombre de Shana qui engage également la course. L'exactitude des souvenirs ressurgit : tourner à gauche, ne pas buter contre ce pavé qui a manqué de m'éclater la tête il y a quelques mois, et tourner à droite. Arrivée dans cinquante mètres. Ah voilà. Je le vois !

 _En novembre, un Mimigal attaquait Shana._

 _Ici, un Migalos attaque une autre jeune fille._

 _Il y a quelques mois, je me précipitais à la rescousse de la victime._

 _Ici, nous sommes trois à venir en aide à cette personne._

La tâche en a été en conséquence trois fois plus facile. Bien que Shana n'ai pas eu à s'occuper du Migalos, Conway et moi n'en avons fait qu'une bouchée avec nos Roigada et Zarbi. Ce dernier, que je n'utilise que trop peu souvent et qui devait donc avoir un niveau bas, s'en est vraiment très bien sorti avec sa seule attaque Puissance Cachée. Après avoir fait fuir le Migalos, j'ai nettement vu Zarbi émettre une petite lueur, puis redevenir en l'espace de deux secondes parfaitement normal. Inquiet par rapport au contexte, j'interroge Conway qui ne tarde pas à me répondre que Zarbi a certainement eu une augmentation de puissance assez relative par rapport au match qu'il a subi. Cette réponse me rassure. Etant à cran depuis que nous avons quitté l'avenue du marché, le moindre bruit suspect, ou alors ne serait-ce qu'un souci sans importance me donne un coup violent au cœur. Le stress l'a emporté sur la raison, ce qui m'a fait dire de manière assez brutale :

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Si vous venez encore d'un autre monde ou je ne sais quel autre endroit, je suis déjà pris, demandez plutôt à mon ami ici présent !

― Conway est ici ?

― Pardon ? Qui êtes-vous pour me connaître ?

― Ah oui vous êtes là, je vous cherchais depuis une heure !

― Hein ? »

Et la source de cette voix ressurgit de la pénombre. En une fraction de seconde j'ai cru voir à nouveau le katana de Shana fendre l'air, mais la jeune fille qui se trouve devant n'a l'air en aucun cas suspecte, hormis sa présence en ces lieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Hikari ? »

Ah oui, je me disais effectivement que je l'avais déjà rencontré quelque part. A présent, le séjour à Algatia me revient en tête, et je revois très bien le visage Conway passer du blanc au rouge cramoisi. Mais effectivement, tout comme lui, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fabrique ici… Bien que rassuré qu'il s'agisse d'une personne que nous connaissons un minimum et non d'un inconnu, le hasard de la trouver ici reste tout de même très troublant.

« Je suis arrivée avec la navette de ce matin, j'ai visité les environs en t'attendant et il faut avouer que cette semaine à Pacifiville m'a fait du bien. Mais si tu veux savoir, je t'ai vu au loin avec tes amis mais vous avez été d'un pas si rapide que je vous ai perdus de vue. Voulant vous suivre, je me suis perdue… et voilà. »

D'accord. L'explication est foireuse mais bien réelle. Je vois mal une autre justification, étant donné que la coordinatrice est bien « d'ici ». Le récit colle puisque la navette de la Flèche des Mers 12 effectue un aller-retour quotidien entre Eternara et Poivressel c'est le même bateau que nous avions emprunté pour parvenir ici, avec escale à Pacifiville… Conway, lui, ne se soucie déjà plus de rien et bave déjà rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver Hikari. Visiblement, il pourrait la retrouver n'importe où, même dans un restaurant McPsykokwak avec un BigbigbigbigMacPsyko, l'événement serait des plus romantiques. La seule inquiétude de Conway aura été de vérifier si d'autres Pokéaraignées ne se baladent pas dans le coin. Hikari lui assure alors que tout va bien, qu'elle a l'habitude des Migalos et autres Pokémon insectes. Tiens, comme Shana, j'ai envie de me dire. Au fait, où est-elle ?

Au bout de l'impasse. Elle est restée silencieuse depuis le sauvetage et s'est aventurée tout le long de la longue ruelle pour fouiner un peu partout, avec dans sa main droite son pendentif. Je devine déjà qu'elle cherche le moindre indice qui permettrait de réveiller son précieux allié. Une soudaine panique s'empare alors de moi : et s'il se passe réellement quelque chose ? En imaginant que le pendentif rentre en contact avec une quelconque matière et qu'il fasse disparaître Shana qui retrouverait – fort heureusement – les siens… Une fois de plus, je prends conscience que je ne me suis jamais préparé à un éventuel départ prématuré et réalise, tel une décharge électrique, qu'il vaudrait mieux s'y préparer mentalement, sauf s'il est trop tard. Une envie subite m'a prise de m'approcher de Shana, ne serait-ce que pour poser ma main sur son épaule. Geste simple, mais qui pourrait être énorme en conséquence. Prudemment, je m'avance vers la silhouette qui visiblement me tourne le dos. Mais visiblement, j'ai été trop prudent puisque Shana s'est littéralement effrayée en me voyant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y à Houtarou ? Tu m'as fait peur !

― Excuse-moi…tu cherches quelque chose ?

― Bien évidemment, savoir s'il n'y a pas des traces, un indice de quelque chose… Mais dis-moi, que font Conway et sa copine ?

― Je ne sais pas, ils jouent aux tourtereaux je pense, à moins que Conway en soit encore à son stade de dragueur débutant. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus en ce moment à vrai dire.

― Oui…. Eh là, toi, ce n'est pas un jouet !

― Zarbi, laisse le pendentif de Shana ! »

Zarbi, pris d'une brusque envie de s'amuser, s'empare du pendentif. Il est resplendissant.

 _Zarbi._

 _Et le pendentif._

* * *

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment est-ce possible !? Zarbi a certes des pouvoirs, mais pas au point de réagir avec un objet qui ne provient même pas d'ici !

― Je n'en sais pas plus Shana, calme-toi ! Si Zarbi a effectivement des pouvoirs en relation, nous devons nous assurer de la manière d'en faire bon usage.

― Je ne peux plus attendre. Retournons là-bas avec Zarbi, je suis sûre que la clé de tout ce mystère s'y trouve ! Et puis nous partirons tout de suite.

― Des promesses sont à tenir. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrange le plus, mais je ne peux plus me permettre de faire faux bon à chaque personne que nous rencontrons ! Ne serait-ce par respect pour Conway et Hikari ! Pense un peu à ce que notre ami nous a permis dernièrement !

― Ah, donc penser d'abord à eux, puis à moi ? Merci, très sympathique.

― En attendant, qui t'a sorti de cette fâcheuse situation à Eternara lorsque tu as été contrôlée ? Je t'en supplie maîtrise-toi… »

La porte a claqué violemment à l'étage. Conway et Hikari, assis au bar, me dévisagent d'un air inquiet. Je suis en effet assez dépité par la discussion que j'ai eue avec Shana dans le hall du Centre Pokémon il y a un instant. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que Zarbi ait été en mesure de faire à nouveau réagir le pendentif. Celui-ci se trouve posé sur la table : dans sa fureur, Shana a oublié de le reprendre. L'objet étincèle calmement. Il détient toujours la solution d'un grand mystère qui relie deux entités infinies dont le monde des Zarbi pourrait bien être un pont. Ce n'est qu'une supposition née du nouveau phénomène qui s'est réalisé sous nos yeux, mais j'ai tellement lu de livres consacrés à ces Pokémon que la simple existence d'un lien entre deux univers parallèles serait d'une banalité effarante.

Je sais très bien que Shana n'est pas déprimée. Sa fureur sur le moment est compréhensible il ne vaut mieux pas aller la déranger, elle comprendra bien vite pourquoi j'ai réagi de la sorte.

 _Les souvenirs sont des particules fragiles qui sont à manier avec précaution la moindre brutalité pourrait les anéantir à tout jamais. Cette destruction mène souvent à l'échec d'une quête, ou à celle d'un homme tout entier._


	24. La coupe poivre et sel

Chapitre 24 – La coupe « poivre et sel », mais avec beaucoup de piment

Comme prévu, depuis trois jours le Centre Pokémon est pris d'assaut, non seulement par les concurrents du Grand Festival qui débute aujourd'hui, mais aussi par les spectateurs venus assister à la compétition. Le Poivressel matinal d'il y a une semaine, tranquille à souhait, me manque… Toutefois, l'ambiance étouffante du Centre Pokémon a vite laissé sa place aux clameurs d'un public en folie dans les gradins d'un gigantesque stade en plein air se trouvant de surcroit sous un ciel sans nuage. Pour l'occasion, Conway s'est revêtu de son plus beau costume bleu marine avec cravate assortie. Shana, elle, n'a rien changé pour l'occasion, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, j'aurais pu comprendre sur le coup que Conway allait être aussi parmi les concurrents. Idée stupide, certes, mais tout de même… La gaieté au sein du groupe est au fond, assortie à la manière dont chacun s'est habillé : solennel pour Conway sobre, indifférent pour moi et Shana.

Le tournoi se déroule dans la même arène que celle où nous étions lors du concours qui s'était déroulé en novembre. Pourtant, l'endroit est méconnaissable et on reconnait bien, non le talent d'embellir un endroit des plus banals, mais le talent de supercherie pour faire croire que le terrain n'accueillait que les tournois dont participent les meilleurs coordinateurs ayant effectué leur saison dans la région. Des bides sur l'année, il y en a certainement déjà eu un nombre incalculable, il nous a été donné le plaisir d'en voir un certain nombre, et je suis même pratiquement sûr que le Grand Festival de cette année ne fera pas exception à la règle. Sur plus de 220 participants, j'espère qu'il y en aura au moins un qui aura le plaisir de me divertir en se loupant magistralement. Je me suis aperçu qu'au final, il n'y a pas un loupé sur la première cinquantaine de candidats... il y en a bien eu une vingtaine. Le spectacle est certes parfois humiliant pour celui ou celle qui a passé des mois à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied, à s'emplir d'espoir au fur et à mesure de ses victoires, mais ces situations sont l'essence même de la convention. Un tour de Lance-Flamme qui tourne à l'incendie, une coordinatrice qui manque de se noyer avec l'attaque Surf de son Tortank, ou encore un Para-Spore mal dirigé qui manque d'atterrir sur le jury, tout est bon pour donner ce spectacle, résultat d'un énorme trac qui aura fait perdre tout ses moyens au coordinateur très sensible. Mais ce ne sont pas tant ces malheureuses chutes qui me divertissent, mais la manière dont Shana les commente, de son éternel indifférence qui est en fait la cachette d'un certain embarras. Je n'irai pas dire qu'elle est arrogante, mais elle a toujours cette belle facilité à sortir les remarques les plus encourageantes, qui devant le coordinateur malheureux, auraient sur lui le même effet que s'il recevait un frigo en pleine tête. Conway, lui, d'habitude si modéré dans ses propos, ayant toujours ses remarques constructives, ne semblait obsédé que par une chose, c'est l'arrivée du concurrent n°75, Hikari.

Bien que la première partie de la manche des démonstrations se soit révélé plus que moyenne, je ne peux pas être mauvaise langue sur le deuxième lot de candidats qui offrent en termes de qualité un bien meilleur rendu de la compétition. Même Shana, malgré son habitude à mettre le grain de sel dans un engrenage mal graissé, et malgré son esprit qui, je suis sûr, est sur une autre planète au sens propre comme figuré, a su rester un minimum tranquille car déjà plus intéressée par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Conway, bien qu'il ait terminé avec ses phrases pertinentes telles que « JETEZ-LE ! » ou « PASSEZ A HIKA ! », était si impatient que ses cheveux dégoulinaient de transpiration sous un temps ni pluvieux ni caniculaire et que son corps tremblait de partout.

« Concurrent n°75 : venue tout droit de la région Sinnoh, elle a déjà montré ses preuves au Grand Festival de sa région natale, où elle a su montrer toute l'étendue et la diversité de ses stratagèmes. J'ai nommé...Hikari ! »

Conway a levé les poings si haut en l'air tellement son bonheur transparaît que je ne suis pas sûr que son voisin de derrière pourra assister à la prestation d'Hikari arrivée sur le terrain. Visiblement, Conway est déjà au courant de ce que la coordinatrice allait nous présenter car le hasard – ou non – a fait qu'Hikari est vêtue de la même manière que Conway. Je me demande même un instant si celui-ci n'a pas cherché à espionner Hikari depuis qu'elle se trouve à Poivressel. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas bien ce que Conway a fabriqué ces derniers jours. Moi et Shana étions occupés à nos affaires et je ne me suis pas tellement préoccupé de celles de Conway. Il a sans doute été plus ménagé que nous deux qui n'avions pas arrêté une seconde d'avoir notre esprit en surchauffe, suite au coup de Zarbi qui nous a rendus très tendus. Si la tension est toujours de mise, elle reste difficilement perceptible, enfuie dans toute la clameur présente dans le stade. Le regard de Shana continue de peser sur moi, je le sais, elle ne fait que m'observer depuis que nous nous sommes disputés, comme si je lui cachais à nouveau quelque chose. L'expérience d'Eternara m'a confirmé qu'il ne valait mieux plus s'élancer dans des terrains obscurs.

« Conway ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? »

Tout s'est déroulé très rapidement. Alors qu'Hikari venait à peine de faire sortir son Mammochon, Conway s'est levé et a brandi une balle à première vue très lourde, un peu comparable à celles que l'on utilise pour jouer à la pétanque ; visant très fort, il projette la balle en direction de Mammochon.

«Eclats Glace !»

Hikari réagit au quart de tour. Les éclats ont coupé net la trajectoire du missile. Mieux : la force est telle que celui-ci a volé en éclats ! Lorsque Conway répète la même manœuvre à plusieurs reprises avec une assurance sans précédent, je comprends que les deux amis avaient programmé leur spectacle depuis bien longtemps. Performance réussie, bien qu'osée, car pendant deux secondes, les quelques personnes qui se trouvent autour de nous étaient tout autant effrayées de voir quelqu'un qui aurait été capable de saboter la démonstration d'une coordinatrice, surtout quand il s'agit d'une qui a montré de nombreuses fois la preuve qu'elle méritait largement ce Grand Festival. Les organisateurs, au même titre que le jury, ont été sans doute mis au courant qu'un spectateur participerait à la présentation.

Les deux secondes passées, le public s'est retrouvé alors ébahi par la précision dont fait preuve Mammochon et par l'originalité de la démonstration proposée : il n'y a là aucun éclat de lumière, et pas plus une multitude de couleurs. Juste un concours de tir remarquablement mené. Cet avis m'est personnel, mais le public a l'air de penser la même chose, et le jury d'autant plus, vu les 92 points sur 100 que récolte Hikari, sous les applaudissements à tout rompre provenant des gradins, Conway en tête, ayant pu participer au spectacle.

« Si après ce coup d'éclat, Hikari ne me fait pas plus confiance, je ne cherche plus à comprendre ! Ah, quelle réussite ! Et j'ai enfin pu prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un intello renfermé dans ses calculs ! Je peux lui montrer qu'elle me mérite... »

Conway a atteint des sommets d'exaltation, mais je le comprends et pense que mon état aurait été similaire que si j'avais eu aussi l'occasion de rendre de cette manière service à Shana. Mais elle n'est pas coordinatrice et encore moins disposée à faire la fête en ce moment. Je la comprends également, bien que je sois encore surpris, vu son mutisme apparent, qu'elle soit encore venue ici pour « prendre l'air », après la semaine mouvementée qui vient de se dérouler. Bien que mal à l'aise, j'essaie le tout pour le tout et engage la conversation avec elle sur ce qui vient de se dérouler sous nos yeux.

« Et alors, Shana, tu en penses quoi ? Hikari et Conway ont fait du bon boulot, non ?

― Oui.

― Euh...peut-être as-tu préféré une autre démonstration ?

― Euh non.

― D'accord... »

Trois mots qui ont suffi à me faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler concours en ce moment. Oui, en ce moment, dans l'arène qui accueille le Grand Festival. Grand paradoxe, certes, mais je suis certain également que Shana réfléchit à quelque chose qui occupe la totalité de son esprit. D'habitude, elle a réponse tout de suite à un nombre incalculable de problèmes, mais celui survenu récemment semble devoir demander bien plus d'efforts.

« Tu penses à quelque chose ?

― Peut-être.

― Bon Shana, tu as fini de me parler comme si j'avais commis une erreur impardonnable ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

― Je réfléchis juste à propos de ton Pokémon, c'est tout.

― Zarbi ? On verra ça après, veux-tu ? Faire une trêve. Ménage-le un peu, il n'a pas arrêté d'être sollicité depuis plusieurs jours, ses pouvoirs ont été constamment mis à l'épreuve, il est épuisé ! Si tu veux qu'on regarde encore ce qu'on peut en tirer comme informations, attends demain, le temps qu'il soit remis sur pieds. Il est pris en main par Joëlle pour le moment, sachant qu'elle fait de son mieux en période de Grand Festival ! Elle est assaillie par les coordinateurs ! Ce que Zarbi a subi a été au-delà de sa puissance ! Et même si cela est très inquiétant pour nous deux, ce n'est pas en le secouant que son état s'arrangera, au contraire. »

Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que Shana gagne en énervement. Ou bien elle n'a pas cherché à se faire remarquer dans la foule, ou bien son une forme de timidité successif aux événements de ces derniers jours a pris le dessus, l'empêchant de se fâcher. Toutefois, j'ai hâte que le tournoi se termine, pour ne plus avoir de dettes envers Conway, et d'éviter par la même occasion une explosion de la trop grande frustration qui habite Shana. J'ai eu jusqu'à présent la grande chance de l'avoir plus ou moins évité jusqu'à présent, mais le temps ne s'étirera pas indéfiniment. Je tire sur la corde, mais celle-ci va craquer à un moment. Shana va craquer. Pas avant la fin du concours, je l'espère.

« Houtarou, je peux savoir où est Conway ? »

Conway a déjà pris la poudre d'escampette après la prestation du centième et dernier candidat du deuxième bloc de participants.

« Eh bien il… oh là là, il est lourd, il va aller voir sa copine en loge des concurrents ! Tu fais ce que tu veux Shana, mais je reste ici…

― Non, je reste aussi là… »

L'entracte dure environ trente minutes. Et trente minutes en silence, du moins entre moi et Shana, sont longues. Très longues. Mais je connais cette situation : je la vis depuis quelques temps de plus en plus fréquemment, et dire que les tensions n'y sont pour rien serait un grossier mensonge. Malheureusement, nos personnalités sont mal adaptées à ce genre de situation : les accrochages nous renferment chacun de notre côté et… plus personne ne parle.

« Ah vous êtes restés là ? Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ? »

Conway est revenu contre toute attente assez rapidement, mais s'est bien aperçu qu'un problème subsiste entre moi et Shana depuis quelques temps. A chaque fois complètement ébloui par la venue d'Hikari, il ne retrouve son état normal qu'une fois la coordinatrice disparue de son champ de vision. Pourtant, son état habituel se tourne vers un peu plus de renfrognement depuis qu'il s'est aperçu que le quotidien de notre duo avec Shana n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Son esprit calculateur perçoit chacun de nos battements de sourcil, ce qui n'arrange rien à la pression générale qui pèse sur le groupe.

« Allons-nous-en.

― De ?

― Du stade.

― Ah, je croyais que tu parlais de Poivressel…

― Non.

― Pourtant, Shana, tu m'as l'air tout pressée de quitter la ville…

― Et la compétition alors ?

― Ah, tu y prêtes encore attention ?

― Non. Je pensais que ça te faisait plaisir. Et puis il y a des choses importantes à faire, surtout avec ton Pokémon.

― Laisse Zarbi en-dehors de tout ça, t'ai dis-je ! Je rappelle que j'ai agi par respect pour Conway. N'est-ce pas, Conway ? »

Conway, impassible et muet depuis le début de l'entrevue que j'ai eue avec Shana, finit par prendre la parole, mais plus du ton serein que je lui ai toujours connu.

« Si je vous dérange tant que ça, dites-le-moi. Petit à petit, je gagne l'impression d'être un boulet, entre madame qui s'ennuie à mourir et qui a des projets bien plus importants, et monsieur qui n'arrête pas de chercher les problèmes… joli couple.

― On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

― Une envie de tout casser, de vous laisser tranquille, si le Grand Festival vous passionne tant.

― On a des projets plus importants, mais ce que tu n'as pas entendu, c'est que nous comptons rester ici le temps du tournoi. Vraiment intelligent, mais tu as les oreilles bouchées. Les coton-tige ne sont pas pour le nez. Une objection ?

― Très joliment dit Shana. Vraiment très classe. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai parer cette belle envolée lyrique. Il faut croire que tu ne sembles pas si désintéressée que je le pensais. »

Ou l'art de rajouter la mauvaise humeur à la mauvaise humeur. Inutile alors que je m'en fasse de trop pour la seconde partie du tournoi : la discussion n'irait pas plus loin et de toute manière, les discussions sont au point mort. Vivement que la compétition se termine.

Hikari n'a eu aucun souci à se faire pour la première manche, et le lendemain offre un spectacle plus ou moins du même niveau, bien que la coordinatrice semble avoir changé de programme au dernier moment. Conway, qui n'a plus parlé depuis l'accrochage qui l'a divisé avec Shana, était plus boudeur qu'autre chose : visiblement il aurait dû participer à nouveau à la prestation d'Hikari, mais son état n'aurait pas laissé présager un bon résultat. Toujours est-il que la deuxième prestation offerte par Hikari a tout de même été couronnée de succès. La voilà donc qualifiée haut la main pour les combats.

Plus que deux jours… et la phase de libération s'enclenche. Ou de déprime, selon le point de vue adopté. Le seul moment qui m'a permis en partie d'oublier mes idées noires un poil philosophiques est la visite au Centre Pokémon le soir même de la qualification d'Hikari. Joëlle m'annonce que Zarbi est de nouveau sur pieds, mais qu'il a été très difficile de s'occuper de lui car la fatigue accumulée a énormément pesé malgré les nombreux soins prodigués. Il faut dire que lorsque mon Pokémon a laissé jaillir une telle lumière, il n'était que trop évident qu'il n'allait pas tenir le coup aussi facilement. Le choc avait été tel que même Shana n'a pas réalisé combien le phénomène qui s'était produit était lourd de conséquences pour Zarbi.

« Il va mieux ?

― Oui.

― Super. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

― Une minute, Shana.

― Quoi, une minute ?

― Je ne veux pas que Zarbi soit malmené une seconde, ni que tu n'abuses de son pouvoir où de quoi que ce soit que tu découvrirais. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

― Compris. »

Je suis disposé à faire une fois confiance à Shana en ce qui concerne Zarbi. Jamais depuis mon arrivée à Hoenn celui-ci n'a été autant sollicité, voire depuis le début de notre périple. A vrai dire, je me rends compte combien j'ai délaissé Zarbi pour nos combats, pour le peu d'ouverture qu'il confère niveau attaques. D'un point de vue sentimental, j'ai toujours aimé la présence de ce Pokémon mais il est vrai que stratégiquement parlant, il ne m'a jamais beaucoup servi au combat. Seule notre rencontre et le statut mystérieux de mon Pokémon m'ont toujours conféré une véritable passion à l'égard de mon Pokémon, sans doute à cause de toutes les légendes qui l'entourent. Par ailleurs, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais tout donné pour voir se produire un phénomène surnaturel sous mes yeux. Ici, je me sens comme blasé que le destin vienne constamment se mêler d'une aventure qui semblait au final beaucoup trop calme. Voilà sept années environ que nous nous connaissons et je m'aperçois combien je le connais si peu. Résolu à aider Shana, je ne me suis jamais forcé à chercher pourquoi tant de mystère enveloppe ce Pokémon et les rencontres qu'il m'a permises. Je n'ai jamais su les raisons des retrouvailles que j'ai eues avec mon Pokémon actuel il y a deux ans. Toutefois… réfléchir, et peut-être comprendre ce qui s'est passé sous nos yeux il y a un peu moins d'une semaine me permettra sans doute de résoudre une équation à deux inconnues. A aucun moment je ne me suis douté que la quête de Shana et celle probable de Zarbi avaient un sens commun caché quelque part. Je ne sais pas encore où. Mais… avoir un tel raisonnement m'a redonné une confiance que je n'ai plus eue depuis bien longtemps.

« J'abandonne. Je n'y arrive pas.

― Pardon ?

― Je viens te le dire, Houtarou. Je n'arrive à rien tirer de ton Pokémon, et pourtant je suis sûr que tout est lié à lui. Je n'en peux plus…

― Et si nous partions tout de suite pour Johto ?

― Non, ça n'est pas la peine tant que je suis dans cet état là…

― Dis, ça va bien Shana ?

― NON, ÇA NE VA PAS ! »

Et les sanglots arrivent d'une manière naturelle, comme si je devais m'y attendre depuis des heures. M'étant assis pour réfléchir à la situation actuelle, Shana s'est laissée tomber sur mes genoux afin de vider tout l'accumulation qu'elle semble avoir subi depuis des semaines. Je suis à présent quasiment certain que son mutisme est en fait une préface à son état actuel. Ses coups de colère à certains moments, son extrême indifférence à d'autres, sont loin d'être anodins. Quelques minutes de concentration m'ont permis de m'en apercevoir, car que faire durant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'une fille étrangère à ce monde s'effondre sur mes genoux en se vidant de toutes les larmes de son corps car elle entre dans une phase de sévère déprime ? La consoler ? La laisser se vider ? Je vis une situation nouvelle à laquelle j'étais loin d'être préparé. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que Shana pleure. Mais dans ces conditions… La tentation est forte… mais je tente tout de même de l'apaiser en posant ma main sur son épaule. Qu'elle a toute de suite rejetée avec sa propre main.

« Pardonne-moi Houtarou, je sais que tu voulais un simple geste de bienveillance, mais je dois être au calme et ce genre d'action me trouble énormément, par rapport à ce que je pense et subit actuellement…

― Comment ça ?

― A cause d'eux…et de toi.

― De moi ? A cause de quoi ?

― Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour me supporter, et de surcroît, me soutenir depuis tant de temps. Tu es tout simplement taré, ou amoureux, je n'en sais rien, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Mais je redoute le jour où je devrai couper les ponts avec toi. Je n'aime pas couper les ponts, surtout quand je suis forcée, comme je l'ai été il y a quelques mois… on a coupé les ponts avec mon monde, et je me retrouve dans un état similaire. Sauf qu'ici, je dois m'y préparer, ce qui rend la situation toujours plus douloureuse. »

Exactement comme moi. Un troisième mystère enfoui dans ma mémoire immédiatement résolu. Voilà ce qui me rendait aussi extrêmement irritable : un mal profond qui réside en fait dans ma volonté d'être toujours en compagnie de ceux que j'apprécie ou aime le plus. Couper les ponts… il n'y a rien de plus horrible, et Shana l'a également remarqué. Je suis absolument certain qu'elle vit un énorme paradoxe qui doit la rendre instable.

 _Rentrer coûte que coûte chez elle._

Je suis devenu un poids, mais dans le sens positif du terme. Se soulager avec cette certitude, pour compléter la résolution d'un nouveau mystère. Mais pour l'effectuer, remettre en premier lieu Shana sur pieds, aussi bien dans le sens figuré que propre. Celle-ci semble s'être complètement vidée de toute substance après avoir fait part de ses profonds sentiments. Ce qui peut paraître peu, mais qui vaut bien une centaine d'autres révélations. Toujours est-il que son épuisement apparent a fait que j'ai pu me saisir d'elle pour tenter de la relever du mieux que je peux pour pas paraître ni trop brutal ni trop « collé » à elle. Shana se laisse faire. Ouf.

« Désolé de t'avoir montré ça Houtarou, j'espère que tu ne me verras pas d'une piètre façon à présent… mais je me sens soulagée. Soulagée de ne plus avoir à me cacher la face devant toi. Devant Conway, je m'en fiche, mais devant toi, je ne pouvais plus le dissimuler… désolée, et encore merci pour tout. »

Shana face à moi en train de rougir, alors que ma gêne aurait dû en un claquement de doigts me transformer en écrevisse. Sa succession par vagues de déprimes et d'emportements lui a complètement dérèglé le cibouleau. Il n'y a que Zarbi, n'étant pas rentré dans sa Pokéball, qui montre par son regard un mélange d'amusement et de gêne à son tour.

 _Non Zarbi, tu n'es pas de trop ici._

 _Tu le seras sans doute encore moins les prochains jours._

 _Tu devras tout comme moi entendre les moindres paroles importantes que Shana pourrait énoncer._

 _A partir de maintenant, ta Pokéball est mise de côté et ne doit plus te renfermer._

 _Je suis à présent sûr que si Shana devait dire quelque chose en ta présence, tu serais capable de l'intégrer à ta quête et donc la mienne._

Le lendemain, Conway s'est surpris à devoir non seulement me réveiller, mais aussi à sortir Shana de son sommeil, alors que celle-ci est constamment éveillée avant l'apparition des premiers rayons de soleil. Conway a senti que quelque chose s'est passé entre moi et Shana hier soir et que la bonne humeur a plus d'emprise que la veille, mais son enthousiasme prend le dessus à l'idée de voir Hikari à l'œuvre lors de matchs. Sur le chemin du stade, malgré le silence toujours présent, le soulagement qui a libéré Shana et moi d'un gros poids se sent et le silence qui règne relève plus de la sérénité que de la discorde. Dans les gradins, Conway se permet une petite absence afin de souhaiter une énième fois bonne chance à Hikari. Shana a donc profité de l'occasion pour reparler de ce qui s'est passé la veille.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait lui dire ? A Conway ?

― Heu, à vrai dire, je me pose la question…

― Tu es alors également partagé entre la confiance et la sécurité.

― Ah, tu lui fais confiance ? Tu n'avais pas trop l'air avant…

― Tu sais comment je suis. Et puis Conway a beau être sympathique et serviable comme on a pu le voir plusieurs fois, son comportement de tous les jours me gêne parfois…

― Je comprends. Il a un parcours atypique et le comportement qui lui correspond, après tout.

― Oui…

― Ecoute Shana, ce qu'on peut faire est attendre la fin de la compétition, et éventuellement lui reparler de notre situation. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes en quelque sorte réconciliés même si nous n'avons jamais eu à rompre le lien qui nous unit, ou presque jamais.

― D'accord, on fait comme ça.

― Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Conway vient de revenir. Pris de panique, nous avons eu deux secondes d'hésitation avant de mimer l'indifférence et de dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Conway, un poil soupçonneux, nous adresse au final un large sourire, sans doute heureux de nous voir de meilleure humeur. Le dresseur allait pouvoir déverser toute sa force vocale sur le match d'Hikari, la première à passer en cette manche des combats. Cinq minutes où Conway pourrait sans doute devenir aphone et nous rendre malentendants. Son calme pesant lorsqu'il discute en temps normal avec nous est à l'extrême opposé de ce que nous pouvons profiter durant la compétition. Un autre Conway est sorti de son cocon. Avec Hikari, le papillon s'envole. Ou plutôt devrait-on dire que le lapin saute, en l'occurrence Laporeille, qui a plusieurs à-coups d'un Rebond très précis et potentiellement esthétiques dans le cadre du concours, parvient à faire choir très rapidement un nouvel obstacle dans la course à la coupe de Poivressel. Un simple échauffement, aux yeux de Conway qui après avoir rendu aphone tous ses voisins s'est empressée de rejoindre Hikari en loges. Cette fois un peu plus disposés à participer à l'enthousiasme que veut partager le dresseur, Shana et moi décidons de le suivre en coulisses, félicitant à notre tour la coordinatrice.

« Belle démonstration. Bravo Hikari !

― Merci Houtarou…

― Tu veux rire Houtarou, Hikari a été tout simplement extraordinaire ! Quelle performance, quelle élégance, quelle beauté !

― Conway, calme-toi, veux-tu ?

― Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait voyons ? Tu es partie pour être la meilleure coordinatrice d'Hoenn, et à ce rythme-là du monde ! On ne fait que parler de toi partout où je vais ! Tu as bien mérité cette notoriété !

― Hikari a raison, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Conway ?

― Oh non Houtarou, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point ce match a montré son niveau et qu'elle est capable de mettre la pâtée à n'importe qui !

― Calme-toi Conway, je n'ai pas encore gagné…

― Moi, je suis d'accord avec Houtarou et Hikari. Calme-toi Conway, tu es plus stressé qu'Hikari.

― Mais…non !

― Si. Et d'ailleurs, si tu veux avoir une raison de t'exciter, je lance un défi à Hikari.

― Un match ?

― Non. Hikari, lors de ton prochain combat, montre tes talents « psychiques ». Voilà.

― Mais ça ne rime à rien !

― Attends Houtarou. Hikari, es-tu d'accord de relever ce défi pour ton match final ?

― Avec plaisir, Shana.

― Marché conclu. »

La conversation se conclut sur une poignée de mains typique des grands duels, devant le regard outré de Conway et l'incompréhension de ma part. Comment Shana, censée n'avoir que très peu d'intérêt pour les concours, voire plus du tout, réagit encore comme si elle était la prochaine adversaire d'Hikari ? Le moment n'est pas venu d'en parler, car Conway se trouve parmi nous et l'ambiance, dépourvue de tension, n'en est pas moins étrange. Bon, Hikari a compris le défi lancé par mon acolyte, à elle de juger bon de le relever... Le problème est ici moins important et je sais qu'il se règlera très rapidement, et ne rajoute qu'un peu d'épice dans une compétition au cours laquelle l'amie de Conway ne demande que de l'originalité. En attendant, je continue à me poser des questions, notamment sur la véritable personnalité de Shana. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, mais tout de même, et je me le répète très souvent, jamais je n'ai eu affaire à quelqu'un qui a une personnalité si complexe et si changeante. Trop, dans le cas de Shana. En réalité, ce n'est pas tant son caractère en général qui me pose problème, car j'arrive à discerner certains éléments, comme le contraste entre sa gentillesse et son fort tempérament. Mais en ce qui concerne la relation à son monde et le mien, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal. Quant à ses centres d'intérêts… Un coup, elle apprécie énormément les concours et se passionne pour, puis elle a une baisse de régime, puis elle reprend comme si de rien n'était ; soudainement elle déteste pour des raisons obscures, puis elle rentre dans le jeu au point de lancer des défis… Encore un mystère à résoudre. Et un mystère résolu. Il est temps de remettre les choses au clair. Ce voyage a été au fond un chaos total, particulièrement du périple d'Atalanopolis jusqu'à maintenant… C'est à peine si j'arrive à me reconstituer chronologiquement les événements qui se sont déroulés depuis. Tout est allé si rapidement. Je me souviens avoir fait des rencontres par-ci, par-là. Et aussi quelques rêves, mais pour me les reconstituer…

Et pourtant, qui sait s'ils n'avaient pas une certaine valeur, du moins morale ?

« Shana, tu peux me dire à quoi tout ça rime ? »

Nous étions revenus au Centre Pokémon. Le moment opportun est survenu lorsque Conway a invité Hikari à aller boire un coup pour fêter sa première victoire et, il l'espère, d'une longue série.

« La seule manière de calmer Conway ?

― Alors Shana, explique-moi quelque chose… pourquoi précisément un défi comme celui-ci ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre option, plus simple ? Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu zigzagues dans tes envies, tes loisirs, ici ou ailleurs… je ne te reconnais pas bien, pour le coup.

― Une traduction, s'il te plaît. Pour une fois qu'on a quelque chose de commun sur deux mondes, j'aimerais qu'on en profite un minimum, merci.

― Pourquoi toi aimer concours d'un coup ?

― Houtarou, sois un peu sérieux…

― Sérieusement, tu peux m'expliquer ?

― Ca va… je dois, je suppose, donner une réponse bien sentie ? Bien. Houtarou, par pitié, ne m'en veux, mais je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi…

― Euh ?

― Ton monde est si compliqué. Toi aussi. Un coup tout va bien entre nous, et au fond j'ai envie de me sentir bien. Et dès que quelque chose dérape, je retrouve la terrible réalité qui est ma présence ici, ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon absence ailleurs…

― Tu n'es pas en train de te « détacher » de ton monde ? On dirait que tu n'as plus la même volonté qu'avant…

― Tu te trompes.

― Et pourtant tu me dis…

― Je te dis, petite cervelle de moineau, que tu es dans le tort, et que j'ai bien la ferme intention de m'en aller très vite d'ici une fois que le Grand Festival est terminé car je ne tiendrai pas non plus psychologiquement des années, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas changé depuis novembre, c'est toi qui te fabriques une conception tirée par les cheveux.

― Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu as l'art de compliquer une situation tout en la tournant à ton avantage. Bien joué Shana. Maintenant, descendons, Conway et Hikari vont quand même se demander où nous sommes passés, sachant qu'ils ont eu la… charmante, on va dire, idée de nous inviter à manger un bout en ville. Il est vrai que d'ici deux jours, nous repartirons déjà…

― Tu as autre chose à me reprocher ?

― Oui, ta susceptibilité sans doute. »

Je n'ai jamais remarqué que mon sac était si lourd. A vrai dire, le porter sur le dos et le recevoir en pleine face ne produisent pas le même effet. Shana a toujours le sens de l'humour, je vois. Mais cet échange que je considère comme cordial cache quand même un certain malaise du fait de la nouvelle aventure qui se prépare. Demain, le Grand Festival se termine. Après-demain, Poivressel sera hors de vue. Temporairement sans doute pour moi, définitivement pour Shana.

 _Hoenn ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir._


	25. La triste victoire

Chapitre 25 – La triste victoire

« Le match peut commencer ! »

La notion de temps reste très complexe, car elle est relative à notre état psychologique : il est évidemment connu et reconnu qu'un moment pénible durant une heure nous paraîtra toujours plus longue qu'une heure d'épanouissement. Cette loi commune, bien que fausse, se retrouve ici, malgré l'exception du moment : jamais je ne me suis autant intéressé à un match de concours, et pourtant jamais le temps ne m'a paru aussi long. Du moins à partir du lancement du compte à rebours : cinq petites minutes encadreront le match entre Hikari et son adversaire de demi-finale. Cinq minutes sans doute riches. Jamais en un si peu laps de temps Shana, Conway et moi n'avons été dans une si intense concentration. Il m'arrive par flashs de me demander pourquoi nous étions concentrés sur un tel match, qui en plus de ne pas être la finale du Grand Festival, nous enferme un peu plus entre ces murs de béton alors qu'on nous attend, ailleurs. Sans doute la symbolique : le combat auquel nous assistons est cette fois l'un des derniers qui va être offert à Shana. Quel que soit l'issue, demain sera le jour d'une prochaine libération. La libération peut être encore loin. Aussi bien géographiquement que dans les faits. Où en sommes-nous ? A vrai dire, sur la fin et nulle part en même temps, avec un brouillon d'indices plus ou moins utilisables. Zarbi, le pendentif, les Chutes Tohjo… Ah, il serait si simple de rassembler les trois éléments pour provoquer je ne sais trop quel phénomène. Mais rien ne se déroulera de cette manière, l'idée semble trop évidente.

« Une magnifique utilisation de l'attaque Hâte par le Laporeille d'Hikari, combinée à son Pied Sauté ! Le psy peut donc s'allier à l'affrontement au corps-à-corps tout en nous montrant une démonstration de combat de haute volée !

― Laporeille connait Hâte maintenant !?

― Un souci Conway ?

― Non… juste que connaissant jusqu'au bout des doigts les Pokémon d'Hikari à force d'avoir récolté des données sur eux, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu que Laporeille connaissait l'attaque Hâte…

― C'est une attaque de quel type déjà ?

― Psychique, je crois…oh non, ne me dites pas qu'elle a absolument tenu à relever ce défi à la con ! »

Visiblement, Hikari avait décidé dès la première minute de remplir ses conditions en livrant avec son Laporeille une présentation d'attaques de type Psy. Ce qui logiquement m'impressionne également en tant que dresseur, puisqu'apprendre une attaque à un Pokémon en si peu de temps relève d'un bel exploit. L'expérience d'Hikari semble faire plus que ses preuves. Même Conway a visiblement été pris de cours. Shana, elle, esquisse un sourire. Un sourire qui peut en dire long. Je me souviens à présent quand j'ai vu ce type de sourire pour la dernière fois. C'était ici, il y a près de six mois, dans une obscure salle de concours qui accueillait alors les novices – et moins novices – pouvant espérer un jour participer à un Grand Festival. A ce moment, Shana avait à peine abordé les principes de bases qui régissent notre monde. Ses pensées étaient déjà si floues mais elle avait visiblement déjà cette petite lueur qui l'avait sensiblement touché, incité à en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait ici, sans pour autant perdre de vue « l'autre monde ». Entre ces deux sourires, je ne compte pas les jours qui se sont écoulés et encore moins le nombre de phrases que nous avons pu prononcer, le nombre de disputes que nous avons pu avoir, de péripéties que nous avons subies. J'ai toujours pensé qu'une telle aventure devait forcément s'enchaîner de manière logique, chaque cause apportant sa ou ses conséquences.

Je me devais de profiter de ce réel dernier instant de divertissement, du moins en compagnie de Shana. En même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire puisque ce n'est pas la première fois que cette réflexion me vient en tête. Il m'arrive encore de me demander ce qui a incité Shana à s'armer d'autant de patience et à s'intéresser tellement à mon univers, alors que les siens l'attendent. Entre Poivressel et les Chutes Tohjo, je doute qu'il y ait encore un seul moment de distraction, que Shana le veuille ou non. Et je doute que la Flame Haze, malgré la relative bonne volonté qu'elle met dans les concours, ne se laissera plus avoir par un chantage comme celui de Conway. Je suis obligé d'admettre que moi non plus, ne serait-ce que pas pour être pris en flagrant délit de moquerie à l'encontre Shana. Tout a été préparé pour qu'aucun événement qui ne soit pas en rapport avec notre périple ne vienne troubler l'ordre des choses. Demain matin, un train partira pour Mérouville. De là, un service de transport en ferry nous fera parvenir à Bourg Geon, à Johto. En deux jours de marche, nous devrions arriver facilement à Mauprévoir, un village frontalier situé à quelques kilomètres des Chutes Tohjo. Si nous parvenons à franchir les derniers obstacles dont nous ignorons la nature, Shana devrait alors partir.

 _A jamais. Mince…_

Elle est encore à côté de moi, mais elle me manque déjà. Quelques mois qui passent ne paraissent rien, et je remarque qu'avec nos péripéties et nos différends perpétuels, nous n'avons pas assez profité de l'expérience d'un voyage à deux, à la découverte d'un monde plus ou moins inconnu pour Shana et moi.

Après… je ne sais pas encore très bien. La région de Sinnoh est restée une hypothèse gravée dans un coin de mon esprit, mais tellement enfouie que je n'ai pas songé à l'organisation d'une telle expédition. Je serai sans doute amené à y penser après le départ de Shana… si elle part.

Je suis d'un pessimisme affligeant. Nous avons le pendentif, ainsi que de Zarbi qui semble disposer de certains pouvoirs. Shana semble retrouver une certaine vigueur et un certain calme pour la suite. Nous avons tous les indices en main pour comprendre que la fin approche. Comment fait Shana pour être aussi calme ? Sans doute ses pleurs ont éliminé toute l'accumulation qu'elle a subi des semaines durant… ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois pleurer, mais il s'agit bien ici de ma première expérience en matière d'accumulation d'idées noires. La mélancolie peut jouer décidément de sales tours… C'est ce qu'il me faudrait aussi. Une bonne crise de larmes pour me calmer les nerfs et être plus serein.

« La moitié du temps est écoulé et Hikari mène un large avantage, avec l'utilisation massive d'attaques combinées. Il semblerait que pour ce match, l'attaque Hâte lui soit un porte-bonheur, qui produit l'effet escompté à chaque coup ! »

Conway, furieux contre Shana, sans doute plus par stress que par réelle rancœur à la suite d'un pari stupide, reste très réprobateur face à la tactique utilisée par la coordinatrice.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû t'écouter. La seule attaque plus ou moins assimilable de type psy pour Laporeille est Hâte… elle va l'utiliser durant les trois minutes. Tu en penses quoi Houtarou ?

― Hein ? Euh, à vrai dire je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, tu le sais bien…

― Admet quand même que ce pari est complètement idiot !

― Ben… »

 _Un regard assassin. Un poil flamboyant même. Rouge. Très rouge._

« Pas tellement, je trouve. »

Un coup de coude dans les côtes m'a fait comprendre que cette réponse est celle attendue par la fille assise à mes côtés. Shana n'a décidément pas changé : toujours prête à voir ses désirs assouvis. Visiblement, la personnalité des personnes « de l'autre monde » subit les mêmes variantes qu'ici. Les personnes que Shana connait là-bas… je me demande de quelle façon ils l'ont appréhendé quand ils l'ont connu. Certainement dans des circonstances un peu plus normales.

Tiens…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis le début du tournoi…

J'ai rencontré Stella et Tamaki dans des situations à peu près similaires, à savoir un concours ou assimilé. Leur comportement d'alors permettait alors mieux d'engager une conversation à peu près normale, bien que Stella ait rapidement montré les signes d'un comportement déplacé. Toutefois, je ne les ai jamais vus aussi maussades qu'au moment présent. La mésaventure provoquée par Stella elle-même a visiblement enfin provoqué une prise de conscience, tout autre du comportement que j'ai connu de ces deux anciens comparses. L'extravagance dont faisaient au moins preuve deux des trois acolytes, connaissant mal Kazmiera, semble avoir, du moins, momentanément disparu. La grise mine de Stella s'explique facilement, mais Tamaki… il n'a rien subi. Pourquoi ne participe-t-il pas au Grand Festival ? Il avait pourtant remporté ses cinq rubans… A-t-il été tellement affecté par ce que Stella a subi aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement pour que lui-même renonce à aller au bout de ses objectifs, si près de la gloire ? Pour souvenir, il n'a jamais remporté de Grand Festival, contrairement à sa comparse… Si je ne le connaissais pas un minimum, je dirais que malgré sa personnalité il ne serait pas du genre à mener une quête aux rubans dans le simple but de passer du bon temps et de négliger sa course. Kazmiera, elle, semble tout simplement perdue, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec ses deux amis, dans une compétition où elle s'apprêtait surement à les encourager. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dû penser de nous, même si nous ne sommes responsables en rien de ce qui a provoqué la déchéance de Stella.

« Une minute trente secondes et elle mène toujours ! Dis Houtarou tu rêves encore ?

― Hein que quoi ? Un peu, enfin surement de la fatigue accumulée…

― Dommage, tu loupes un beau spectacle ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Conway, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi synchrone avec ses alliés !

― Shana, est-ce que tout va bien ?

― Euh oui, pourquoi ?

― Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste… »

A peine perplexe, Shana détourne le regard et se concentre sur ce qui se déroule sur le terrain. Elle tient à profiter de chaque seconde des plaisirs de ce monde. Au fond, quoi de plus normal. J'aurai l'occasion de revoir d'autres tournois, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de profiter de celui-ci. J'ai bien des soucis en tête pour pouvoir négliger le combat. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre… une minute trente, et probablement encore un match de cinq minutes, puisque Hikari est quasiment sûre de gravir les marches de la victoire. Il faudra donc que je me farcisse la finale…

Profiter… voilà pourquoi elle a changé d'avis sur les concours… Elle ne les aime pas plus que ça… et pourtant, elle livre des paris, bêtement.

 _Et moi ?_

 _Qui suis-je dans cette affaire ?_

Conway ne semble même plus se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Il se contente de tourner la tête de droite à gauche et inversement, fixant chacun des deux adversaires lançant des ordres à leurs Pokémon. Et moi…

Je reste fixe, pensant à demain, et à l'endroit où je serai dans une semaine…

Encore à Hoenn ? Perdu dans les tréfonds des Chutes Tohjo, scrutant le moindre recoin à la recherche de quelque chose dont j'ignore la nature ? A Sinnoh, comme je me le suis projeté ? De retour chez moi, dans l'archipel des Îles Sevii ?

Je ne me visualise vraiment nulle part…

« ÇA Y EST, ELLE A GAGNE ! C'EST FORMIDABLE, ELLE EST FINALISTE ! »

La fête a débuté et n'a cessé pas une seule fois sur le trajet entre le stade et le Centre Pokémon, où Conway, pourtant très réservé, n'a jamais été aussi enflammé. Les réjouissances se sont poursuivies au centre, mais c'est à peine si le dresseur s'est aperçu que quelqu'un ne participait pas à l'enthousiasme général. Non, pas Shana. Elle s'amuse également.

 _Moi._

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tant d'engouement, d'autant plus que la finale a encore lieu l'après-midi. Je ne pourrai me réjouir que ce soir, quand il me viendra surement l'envie de sombrer dans le sommeil. Jamais autant d'inertie ne m'aura autant fatigué. J'ai envie de dormir, et d'être tranquille. D'être en-dehors de cette agitation, de cette foule qui m'oppresse, qui s'amuse alors qu'au milieu d'elle quelqu'un se sent terriblement seul…

Cinq minutes ne sont rien, mais deux heures… C'est beaucoup trop long. Beaucoup trop…

« Tu es sûr que ça va Houtarou ? Tu es tout pâle…

― Non, on ne peut pas dire que je me sente bien...

― D'accord…mais tu ne vas pas rester dans ton coin tout de même ?

― Je préfère, sincèrement… »

Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ou non si j'ai eu raison de refuser l'invitation de Shana à rentrer dans la discussion passionnée que semble livrer mes trois amis sur le combat.

Je fatigue…

* * *

« ELLE A GAGNE ! MAGNIFIQUE ! »

Le Scobliode…Scobilode…enfin bref le truc d'Unys, n'a rien pu faire face au Feurisson d'Hikari. Cinq minutes, qui m'ont paru tout aussi longues que lors de la demi-finale. Mais c'est à cause d'un moi bien plus préoccupé et complètement renfermé que je n'ai pas profité de quoi que ce soit du match, et encore moins de la joie extrême se lisant chez Conway qui cherche à se jeter dans les bras de n'importe quelle personne qu'il pouvait atteindre. Je n'ai pas échappé à son bonheur extrême celui-ci ne s'est même pas aperçu à quel point je ne participe pas à l'ambiance générale, à laquelle tout le monde adhère par l'annonce du gagnant du 28e Grand Festival d'Hoenn. Hikari, à la fois isolée et centre de toutes les attentions, montre également ostensiblement sa joie. A quoi pense-t-elle en ce moment ?

La réussite doit apporter une satisfaction vis-à-vis de ceux qui nous ont aidés ou que l'on a aidé à fournir un effort.

 _La réussite s'obtient à plusieurs._

Qu'adviendra-t-il le jour où mon succès viendra ? Je vois très mal à quoi correspond une victoire… ou du moins, à une échelle relativement haute pour que je me rende compte de ma véritable valeur. Les matchs, d'accord…mais un tournoi, une grande quête ? Mon aide à Shana ? Je ne sais pas comment je devrais fêter l'événement. Il n'y aura rien à fêter. Que des mouchoirs pour pleurer. Pour les tournois, avec mes compagnons de route, mes Pokémon, certes… Mais quand Shana sera revenue chez elle ? Avec qui pourrais-je me réjouir d'une promesse tenue malgré les mois et les difficultés endurées ? Personne… mis à part Coudlangue peut-être, et encore, il n'est que très peu intervenu dans les affaires qui m'ont concerné moi et Shana, dernièrement. Bref, seul… tout comme je le suis déjà maintenant, sans personne pour se soucier de ce que je peux ressentir. Coupé du monde parce qu'ayant une personnalité trop différente des autres… cette ambiance ne me réussirait que si j'en étais le centre. Je n'aime pas cette foule, ce bruit, cette solitude…

« Houtarou, tu ne vas pas mieux ?

― Non, j'ai un réel besoin d'être tranquille…

― Comme tu le sens. En tout cas, je regrette que tu ne profites pas de cette journée comme moi. Qu'est ce qui te dérange autant ? Depuis hier j'ai l'impression que tu as un pied dans la tombe !

― A quoi bon s'amuser comme ça quand je me sens seul et quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons à faire ?

― Tu tiens à gâcher les seuls moments susceptibles de me rendre heureuse !

― Non. Je parle de tranquillité, et excuse-moi mais comme je te vois ici, comparé à certains moments, je doute encore d'avoir affaire à la Shana que j'ai toujours connu.

― Houtarou, comment peux-tu parler ainsi !?

― Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, je ne me sens juste pas en état de faire la fête quand des choses importantes nous attendent et que je dois supporter une ambiance à laquelle je ne suis pas du tout habitué. »

Shana, ayant pourtant l'habitude de réagir au quart de tour, fournit un effort surhumain pour ne pas élever le ton ou d'être compatissante envers moi.

Elle abandonne et finit par me laisse à ma solitude.

Et me voici à nouveau seul. Tranquille, tout comme je le serai dans quelques semaines, savourant à nouveau une pleine liberté malgré ce que j'ai pu subir ou subirai jusqu'à la sa disparition définitive. Je me sens revigoré rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer les vastes étendues de Sinnoh qui m'attendent. Pour l'instant, seul le sommeil me gagne, résultant de la fatigue et mon état mental du moment, à savoir stress et tristesse. Il ne me reste plus qu'à expliquer mon état à nos deux compagnons oh combien étrangers à tous nos soucis. Si je sens qu'Hikari comprendra très bien, je m'imagine mal Conway avoir un réel avis sur la question…

Je leur en parlerai demain alors. Il vaut mieux. Au moment de les quitter.

 _Un lit m'attend. Puis un train. Puis un navire. Puis des terres inconnues. Puis une caverne. Puis une disparition. Puis une fin. Puis un commencement. Puis une tristesse._

 _Puis un bonheur._

 _J'espère._

Il est quand même invraisemblable de vivre un état de déprime quand on se dit que tout part d'une simple distraction lors d'un match qui est censé offrir du spectacle. Mais si le mal peut se permettre de prendre si facilement la place du bien, pourquoi l'inverse ne serait pas possible ?

 _Le positif l'emportera toujours._

Au final, Conway et Hikari auront été de très bons compagnons, même s'ils sont restés totalement, ou presque, étrangers à notre périple à travers la région. Nous ne les avions rencontrés que très tard, de manière inopinée, à Algatia. Sur les quais de la gare ferroviaire de Poivressel, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que leur présence allait créer un vide certain. Ils ont fait partie intégrante de mon voyage. Nous étions tous les quatre à attendre la mise à quai du train à destination de Mérouville. Le silence qui pèse souvent sur les séparations est venu au rendez-vous et il a bien fallu un quart d'heure pour que quelqu'un chasse la lourde ambiance ; pour ma part, je n'ai pas encore la force de la chasser d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien que l'idée de justifier mon comportement de la veille me tourmente. Conway et Hikari se sont effectivement inquiétés mais l'euphorie de la victoire de la coordinatrice a réussi à affaiblir le malaise qui était en passe de s'installer durablement. Je continue tout de même à regretter de n'avoir pu être à la hauteur des félicitations que mérite la top coordinatrice. Je pouvais concevoir ce point de vue comme une négligence, mais au fond, je préfère penser qu'il vaut mieux une atmosphère détendue à l'heure des grands départs. Une atmosphère propice à la communication, aux explications... Au fond, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre quelqu'un pour me lancer...

« Conway ? Hikari ?

― Oui Houtarou ?

― Je suis désolé pour hier soir...

― Ben quoi ? Tu étais fatigué non ?

― Euh oui, mais bon je n'étais pas non plus à fond moralement et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu fêter avec vous cette victoire. Et je dois l'avouer, j'ai été assez surpris, même si je trouve normal qu'un tel événement provoque tant d'enthousiasme, de te voir Conway, ou même Shana que je connais très bien, si enjoués...

― Pour ma part, Houtarou, je peux te dire que tu restes encore trop ancré sur le stéréotype de l'intello que je peux effectivement représenter. Le voyage mené à Sinnoh n'a fait qu'accentuer cette impression auprès de tous. Mais je peux très bien me lâcher. Après, il est vrai que depuis que je suis parvenu à me rapprocher de ma chère « Hika », ma timidité a pris un sale coup. N'est-ce pas Hika ?

― Comparé à notre rencontre au tournoi d'Unionpolis, oui, bien moins timide, et moins intimidant aussi.

― Euh oui, c'est ça... enfin bref, Houtarou, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton état de hier soir, l'essentiel étant que tu ne rejettes pas la victoire et que tu ailles mieux. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi Shana était si heureuse hier soir, à toi de lui demander, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

― C'est gentil, mais je lui ai déjà demandé. Shana, c'est bien ce que tu m'as expliqué hier soir ?

― Oui, oui, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.

― Bien, bien... maintenant que je me suis expliqué, je me sens soulagé ; tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors, si j'ose dire. »

L'expression a fait rire le groupe. Je me rends compte combien au fond Conway et Hikari s'étaient au final totalement intégrés à notre aventure, notre histoire, même si nous n'avons côtoyé la coordinatrice qu'à de très brèves occasions. En ce qui concerne Conway, il continuera toujours à m'intriguer. Un dresseur qui s'est démarqué de la masse par une capacité inimaginable à assimiler des connaissances a réussi à conserver son caractère tout en passant d'un enfermement à une ouverture aux autres. Son changement, surtout aux yeux d'Hikari, a été impressionnant. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour transposer ce changement à une autre personne : Shana. Celle-ci a effectué aussi ce passage. Son bonheur, alors que son éloignement est toujours aussi fort, « loin » de ses compagnons de l'autre monde. Son désespoir a atteint son apogée hier soir. Il n'y a pas eu non plus de changement brutal : Shana est toujours une aventurière, une combattante, tantôt avec sa face sentimentale qui émerge, tantôt avec les comportement d'un enfant qui en devient presque attendrissant. Il n'y a que son rapport au monde – à mon monde – qui a changé, petit à petit. Lorsque l'on vit une aventure aussi incroyable que celle dont nous sommes les acteurs, il s'agit du premier constat que l'on ne peut contester.

« Houtarou, Shana, les Chutes Tohjo sont toujours en ligne de mire ?

― La destination n'a pas changé. Shana a trop attendu pour pouvoir s'y rendre. Voilà depuis le mois de novembre que nous nous traînons avec cet objectif Plus rien ne nous empêchera d'y aller.

― Nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage et que le succès soit au rendez-vous. Houtarou, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Tu disposes de mon adresse mail et de mon adresse tout court. Dommage, je n'ai pas pu me mesurer à toi, cela m'aurait intéressé de combatte et d'analyser une personne aussi complexe que toi. Quant à toi Shana, c'est la première fois que je vais le dire à quelqu'un, et toutes les personnes que tu auras rencontrées ont dû penser la même chose, mais j'espère te dire adieu. Jamais mon imagination n'a atteint l'idée de l'existence d'un autre universel, mais tu es la preuve qui rend réel l'impossible. Adieu Shana, retrouve ceux que tu aimes et garde tout de même un bon souvenir des quelques mois que tu as vécus ici. »

L'ambiance, bien que détendue, ne la rend pas moins riches en émotions. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas atteint le cercle de mes amis proches, l'idée d'adieux entre Shana et nos deux compagnons de voyage me met mal à l'aise. Quand je pense qu'il faudra que je fasse probablement de même d'ici quelques temps... Et même s'ils s'apprécient énormément, sans que je me lance dans une hypothèse peu fondée d'amour réciproque, Hikari et Conway vont aussi choisir deux chemins séparés pour quelques temps. La coordinatrice a mené trois saisons de concours avec enfin une victoire à la clé. Elle compte donc se donner une année sabbatique au cours de laquelle elle mènera tout de même quelques entraînements. Elle a fait également part de sa visite à trois amis qui se trouvent actuellement dans la région d'Unys, ce qui n'a pas manqué au passage de rendre Conway jaloux, parlant je ne sais pourquoi d'un « wesh à casquette, une asperge extravagante et d'un palmier sans personnalité ». La seule conclusion que je peux en tirer de ces propos, c'est que Conway n'a pas l'air d'adorer Unys, du moins ce qui s'y trouve et ceux qui s'y trouvent. De toute manière, en ce qui le concerne, il reste sur place pour mener sa propre quête aux badges à Hoenn. Sa deuxième année dans ces contrées lui a, selon lui, apporté de nombreuses connaissances qu'il n'aurait jamais su emmagasiner par les livres.

Chacun a son objectif, tant mieux...

« Le train express régional n°271 293 à destination de Mérouville va entrer en gare voie 4. »

Le moment tant attendu et tant redouté est enfin arrivé. La rame pénètre dans un relatif silence en gare et stoppe sa course au tronçon de voie qui lui a été assigné. Peu de personnes semblent vouloir prendre ce train, ce qui a permis à Shana et moi d'éviter la tumulte des grands départs, illustré par des bousculades et autres recherches de place. Un dernier serrage de mains, une embrassade, et le groupe se scinde en deux. Nous deux, prenant une place de manière à pouvoir adresser un dernier salut à nos acolytes, et ces derniers, attendant dans le silence, comme nous, que le train démarre et n'offre plus ce supplice de la séparation. Qu'elle soit temporaire ou définitive, cette séparation est toujours plus difficile à supporter lorsque l'on se trouve si près l'un de l'autre, tout en étant séparé par une bête vitre : la vue, éventuellement l'ouïe, les gestes sont là ; mais le toucher s'est déjà envolé, et plus encore les sensations que l'on a éprouvées et que l'on regrette déjà.

L'alarme annonçant la fermeture automatique des portes retentit. Cette torture psychologique se termine, enfin. Le bruit puis la secousse nous confirment que le nœud que nous avions dans le ventre peut enfin se détendre. Un dernier ébranlement, et nous avançons. Les silhouettes de Conway et Hikari disparaissent progressivement un virage les fait définitivement disparaître de notre vue. Le voyage peut démarrer paisiblement.

« Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue à bord du train à destination de Mérouville. Il desservira toutes les gares sur son trajet. »

Shana, perplexe quelques secondes, finit par se tourner vers moi.

« Toutes les gares, Houtarou, c'est-à-dire combien ?

― Euh…attends, je regarde…1, 2, 3…10…20…25.

― Et tu n'avais pas plus direct ? Ce trajet dure quasiment quatre heures…

― Ben j'ai choisi le premier train que l'on pouvait prendre…

― Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est aussi… rempli ? »

Shana semble exaspérée par mon étrange choix, comme très souvent. Elle semble avoir du mal parfois à me comprendre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a réussi à s'adapter à tout, sauf à certaines de mes décisions qu'elle ne juge pas assez matures. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas la laisser choisir seule, tout aussi indépendante qu'elle est. Et encore, j'ai du mal à évaluer son niveau de maturité. Sans doute sa jeunesse apparente continue de me troubler. Comme elle semble condamnée à rester telle quelle, je ne me serais sans doute jamais habitué à la voir si « jeune » et si mature. Il est d'ailleurs heureux que se retrouver dans un autre monde où que le sort jeté par cette créature dont Shana a été victime n'ait pas altéré ses pouvoirs ou ses capacités, voire même sa santé. Elle a réussi à s'adapter sans problème à notre rythme, à notre mode de vie. Je me demande quand même… nous avons plus que largement réussi à nous comprendre l'un et l'autre. Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis, si ce n'est l'amour – sans doute passager – que j'ai éprouvé à un moment mais qui semble s'être mis de côté maintenant que je considère comme fatale la dure réalité d'une fin dont je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment elle va se dérouler. Je m'aperçois maintenant que nous avons pris trop peu de temps pour poser clairement ce à quoi il fallait penser de tout ce que nous avons pu faire pour mener à bien le départ de Shana.

Plus de nouvelles n'ont émergé au sujet de Simon. Avec les événements qui se sont imbriqués depuis ma dernière entrevue, je. Les Chutes Tohjo, l'objet mystérieux qui s'y trouve, les Zarbi… j'ai beau y réfléchir, j'y vois autant du vrai que d'incertitude. L'endroit semble effectivement abriter de nombreuses choses que personne n'a jamais su percer à jour, comme l'a prouvé la véritable histoire du grand-père François. Quant à Zarbi, du moins le mien, a effectivement réagi de manière étrange au cours de mon aventure. Enfin, l'objet mystérieux… je n'en sais rien. Après tout, rien ne dit qu'autre chose ne puisse pas se trouver là-bas.

Je n'en sais toujours trop rien… Au fond, Shana et moi sommes absolument certains de ce que nous recherchons mais la déception pourrait être d'autant plus grande si depuis le début nous suivons une fausse piste. Je n'ose pas nous imaginer, haletants, après avoir franchi les derniers mètres qui nous séparent de ce qui nous semblait être notre but, de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que les murs froids d'une caverne et le bruit plus ou moins assourdissant des chutes ne présentant absolument rien.

 _Un vrai cauchemar._

A l'image des songes de ces derniers jours. Me voyant toujours dans un dédale avec Shana avec celle-ci disparaissant soudainement, m'abandonnant, comme si elle avait pu se débrouiller d'elle-même. La finalité de cette aventure me hante, malgré la disparition du spectre de l'inutilité.

Zarbi, qui n'est pas retourné dans sa Pokéball depuis son retour des soins intensifs du Centre de Poivressel, me fait signe, me désignant une Shana endormie, mais le plus étrange, une larme à l'œil.

 _Encore ?..._

L'étrangeté de la scène au sein d'une voiture vide me fait détourner le regard de Zarbi. Jamais je n'aurais dû le quitter des yeux. Un éclatement de couleurs, une lumière blanche me privant de ma vue, puis le noir. Un autre décor s'installe, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un labyrinthe comme dans mes rêves, bien que l'endroit soit plongé dans une obscurité quasi-totale, juste assez éclairé juste assez pour que je puisse deviner la silhouette Shana quelques mètres plus loin, qui, le dos tourné à moi, scrute quelque chose au-dessus d'elle. M'avançant de manière déterminée, je lui demande où nous nous trouvons. Pas de réponse. Pas étonnant, j'ai envie de dire. Si je me retrouve comme à Eternara.

 _Quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être._

 _Ses cheveux…rouges._

« Houtarou…

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Un sursaut de curiosité apparaît, et ne fait que s'accentuer, alors que je m'aperçois que Shana tient au moins deux objets, renfermés dans chacun de ses deux poings. Celui de gauche s'ouvrit et me révéla… le pendentif. Juste le pendentif. Un poil déçu par le coup que Shana vient de me faire, mon attention finit par se concentrer sur le poing formé par la main droite, qui, je suis certain, doit cacher quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Celui-ci s'ouvre doucement, me laisse transparaître un éclat inégalable. Un éclat qui m'aveugle, avant de me plonger dans le noir, puis à nouveau dans la tiédeur qui règne dans la voiture. Shana dort toujours, et Zarbi croise ses y… son œil avec mon regard et me fixe lourdement. Zarbi a provoqué ce qui s'est déroulé il y a un instant. Personne ne s'est visiblement aperçu de ce qui venait de se dérouler, ni l'agent venu nous contrôler deux minutes après l'interruption de ce véritable mirage.

Je commence à comprendre le rôle de Zarbi … du moins ce qu'il a à voir avec Shana, et dans une autre mesure moi. Il est responsable de tous les rêves ayant fait intervenir nous deux depuis que nous avons débuté notre voyage en commun. Pour ainsi dire, il y a un instant, je vivais un moment à travers les rêves de Shana… Zarbi est donc capable de lire et de transformer les dimensions des songes pour que d'autres puissent les visualiser. Donc, Shana a vécu dans son sommeil ce qui m'a été permis de voir. Elle doit donc logiquement savoir ce qu'elle tenait et aussi où nous nous trouvions. Mais elle dort toujours. D'autres larmes sont apparues sur son visage, que je m'empresse, tout en discrétion, d'essuyer afin de ne pas attirer le regard d'un passager qui aurait l'idée de passer à ce moment. Cette tristesse… est liée au rêve, sans aucun doute. Nous ne nous trouvions pas aux Chutes Tohjo dans ce rêve. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu une seconde le fracas de l'eau.

« Houtarou…

― Shana ?

― J'ai fait un horrible rêve... »

Dois-je dire que je l'ai vécu également ?

 _Ne pas mentir…non…pas maintenant._

« Je sais, Shana.

― Tu sais ?

― Je sais ce que tu as vu. Et je sais ce que nous vivrons…

― Houtarou…

― Shana, quel était cet endroit où nous étions tous les deux ?

― Les Chutes Tohjo, sans aucun doute.

― Co…comment tu le sais ?

― J'ai vu les chutes. Nous étions là-bas. Mais après Houtarou, tu sais, ça n'était qu'un rêve…

― Je l'ai vécu avec toi, et il y a une raison bien précise.

― Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

― Oui. Le coupable est en notre compagnie.

― Zarbi ? Tu as réussi à déterminer son rôle…

― Oui.

― Houtarou, tu peux me rappeler la phrase que Simon t'avais dite, concernant les Zarbi ?

― Quoi, les bribes sans queue ni tête ?

― Oui.

― Euh, attend…oui voilà. _Celui qui deviendra le meilleur…ouvera la clé du…des Zarbi…ainsi, le…sacré apparaîtra._

― Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a trop de coïncidence avec tout ce qui nous arrive pour qu'il nous ait menti ? Non, tout cela est trop troublant… les Chutes Tohjo… les rêves… Zarbi et le pendentif.

― Simon n'aurait donc dit que la vérité ?

― Il est évident que oui. Mais après ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais absolument rien.

― J'ai une hypothèse… avant qu'il ne devienne maboul, tu ne penses pas qu'il cherchait à nous aider ou – mieux – à remplir par notre intermédiaire les expéditions menées par son grand-père ?

― Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment il savait que nous devions nous rendre là, alors qu'il n'avait en tête que ses intérêts personnels ?

― Je ne sais pas… il était sans doute au courant quelque chose. Je suis sûr que s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête quand tu te trouvais au Mont Memoria, il en aurait révélé bien plus que nous n'aurions su. Nous aurions, qui sait, gagné des semaines, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Simon doit être alité pour un bon moment et nous n'aurions plus de temps à aller voir comment il se porte. Ce qu'il vient de se passer confirme une fois de plus que nous sommes sur la bonne route. »

La dernière phrase prononcée marque le coup. En l'espace de quelques secondes, seule le roulement des bogies du train sur une voie en manque d'entretien marquent le tempo. Nous sommes sur la bonne route. Les Chutes Tohjo sont bien le terminus de notre voyage. Il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir. Le trajet en train doit durer encore bien longtemps, ce qui nous permet encore de réfléchir. Notre discussion qui a dérivé a manqué de me faire oublier un détail.

« Shana, tu peux me dire ce que tu tenais serré dans tes poings lorsque nous rêvions ?

― Et bien le pendentif et…et…oh c'est horrible Houtarou, je suis sûr que c'est important mais je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir ! C'était quelque chose de très petit, mais après…

― Et lumineux ?

― Sans doute, je ne me rappelle pas bien…

― Je suis certain que c'est la clé qui te ramènera chez toi.

― Tu penses ? Après tout... »

Shana m'adresse un sourire qu'il ne m'a pas été permis d'admirer depuis bien longtemps lorsque nous étions seuls. Désemparés, souvent sans piste, nous ne savions que faire. Ici, notre chemin est tout tracé. Rien n'est en mesure de nous stopper…Même les larmes de Shana durant son rêve restent une énigme, mais la situation actuelle ne me permet pas de m'en soucier. Il y a longtemps que je ne nous ai plus vus aussi heureux en ce qui concerne l'issue de notre quête.

Un soleil radieux nous accueille à Mérouville, après un voyage en train qui s'est conclu sans histoires. Le silence qui « rythme » notre marche jusqu'au port n'est pour une fois pas dû à un malaise mais bien à une certaine forme de bonheur qu'il reste à canaliser. Ce bonheur d'accomplir la quête est accompagné d'un nouveau coup de blues. J'ai à nouveau ce sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose durant ces mois. Sans doute le départ d'Hoenn va-t-il accentuer ce mal-être. Je devrais être ému, vu tout ce que nous accompli. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens moins pessimiste… voire excité de voir ce qui nous attend à Johto et Kanto. Les émotions les plus extraordinaires qu'il ne m'a jamais été permis de vivre, sans aucun doute.

Le temps nous séparant du départ s'en est allé bien trop rapidement.

Déjà Mérouville s'éloigne. Le continent rapetisse et ne devient à présent plus que l'amas de souvenirs se bousculant dans nos têtes. L'aventure a été et continue à être bien trop dense pour que je puisse en tirer quelque chose de détaillé pour le moment. Je devrais songer à écrire une chronique, avec ces souvenirs de voyage, à l'instar du journal que j'avais débuté le jour où mon aventure n'avait, au contraire, plus aucun sens. Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, loin de là, maintenant que j'y pense. Je devrais le continuer… ne serait-ce que par passion pour l'écriture, mais aussi par le devoir de mémoire que je dois à Shana. Mais elle… que conservera-elle de moi, mis à part des souvenirs ? Il faudrait que l'on songe à garder un souvenir photo. Une photo, par exemple…

Il faut que j'y pense à Johto.

Le ferry glisse silencieusement sur les flots d'un océan bien calme. Le sommeil parvient rapidement à m'emporter, cette fois-ci sans rêve. Il y a des lustres que je n'ai plus vécu une nuit sans pointillés… Après la journée chargée psychologiquement et la sieste déjà entamée dans le train, il est déjà surprenant que je sois parvenu à m'endormir si facilement.

* * *

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Qui est là ?

Je sens une autre atmosphère.

« Houtarou ?

― Oui ?

― Regarde là-bas. »

Une falaise surplombe l'océan. Une étendue de forêts semble recouvrir, où elle le peut, l'ensemble des terres.

 _Bourg-Geon._


	26. Rouge et argent

Chapitre 26 – Rouge et argent

L'atmosphère et le rythme de voyage ont changé du tout au tout. Je suis habité à découvrir de nouveaux endroits depuis que je suis parti à l'assaut des différentes Ligues, ce qui m'a permis de sortir du calme de l'archipel des îles Sevii. Mais ni la découverte de Kanto, ni celle d'Hoenn ne m'ont procuré autant de sensation que celle de Johto, en si peu de temps. La vue sur le soleil levant, bien que timide se projetant sur les terres procure un spectacle paisible mais fantastique de cet endroit qui sera certainement le théâtre des dernières aventures de Shana. Elle aussi semble avoir le regard attiré par ce tableau qui nous est offert et qui représente un vrai coin de paradis.

« Nous débarquerons d'ici une heure, d'après ce qui nous a été annoncé. Je ne suis pas fâchée de retrouver la terre ferme. Je me sens bien plus à l'aise sur terre ou dans les airs. »

Cette phrase sortie si innocemment me fait presque sourire. Shana pense déjà à ses pouvoirs qu'elle a retrouvés en partie. Je lui ai fortement déconseillé de s'en servir, pour le moment. Je comprends qu'une fois repartie, elle aura à nouveau une pleine liberté qui lui permettra de s'épanouir réellement. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à qui ce départ profitera indirectement. Mes Pokémon aussi, ce qui peut paraître curieux. Je me suis déjà fait cette réflexion, il y a bien un moment, mais en-dehors de notre train de vie traditionnel, ils ont été mis au repos forcé depuis la fin prématurée de ma participation à la Conférence d'Eternara. Seul Zarbi a été en fin de voyage épargné en raison de ses pouvoirs, mais les autres… ne méritaient sans doute pas d'être laissés de côté. Même Coudlangue, avec qui je passe de très bons moments avant que je ne rencontre Shana, semble avoir été mis au bord de la route. Et pourtant, cette faculté de parler… elle n'aurait pas dû me laisser si indifférent. Seulement, la présence de Shana permet de justifier de nombreux événements qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu d'être. La région de Johto… elle est pourtant intimement liée à l'histoire de mes Pokémon. Corboss, évolution de Cornèbre Noarfang, Xatu, Zarbi et Teddiursa… Quasiment tous mes Pokémon, mis à part Coudlangue, trouvent leurs origines ici, bien que la plupart aient été rencontrés dans l'archipel Sevii.

Ils ont une grande histoire en commun avec Shana. Coudlangue semble s'être souvent entretenu avec Shana lorsque je m'absentais et il m'arrive de me demander si Coudlangue ne connaissait pas des informations avant moi, et si ce n'est d'ailleurs pas encore le cas. Par souci d'honnêteté et de confiance pour mes acolytes, je me suis retenu d'en savoir plus via mon Pokémon. Les autres Pokémon, moins « humanisés », ne pouvaient forcément pas avoir ce type de relation, mais la compagnie de la jeune fille leur plaisait énormément. Celle-ci… qu'en pensait-elle ? Il doit bien y avoir des choses qui vont lui manquer, malgré son plaisir à retrouver les siens. Cette idée de photo souvenir me travaille de plus en plus je sais que le temps nous est compté, mais je ne peux pas louper une occasion de donner à Shana ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qu'était son « autre monde », le mien. Un photographe, le premier rendez-vous à Mauprévoir. Bourg Geon n'est certainement pas une localité assez importante pour qu'un photographe s'y trouve. Selon Shana, Bourg Geon n'est qu'un, je cite, « endroit paumé ». Une manière de voir les choses, même si je déteste que l'on qualifie un endroit de « paumé » lorsqu'on n'a pas la même conception de ce qu'est une ville. Shana a souvent vécu dans les grandes villes avec ses amis de « là-bas », me disait-elle. Une charmante ville où tout est accessible, et où malgré le danger permanent qui rôde, il fait bon y vivre. Son meilleur ami vit à l'écart du grand centre. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le sache. Après discussion, il s'avère que la vision dans laquelle j'ai été plongé lors de mon combat à Eternara, malgré l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait, qui se déroulait dans des quartiers périphériques, correspond bien à cet endroit qu'elle a nombre de fois retrouvé. Bientôt, tout cela n'aura plus d'importance : qu'elle habite en ville, à la campagne ou même dans une grotte, sa présence ne se résumera bientôt qu'à une trace dans mes souvenirs. Trop loin pour une minuscule parcelle d'espoir de se revoir…

Bourg Geon donne l'air d'être effectivement d'être un village à l'écart de tout, mais il n'empêche que les gens y vivent bien, loin des tracas et du stress permanents. L'arrêt n'y serait que très court : nous avons encore trois heures de marche environ pour arriver à Mauprévoir. Shana est particulièrement en forme pour pouvoir effectuer une belle balade en montagne. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment il est possible pour elle d'effectuer d'aussi long trajets en marche à pied. La question lui a été souvent adressé et plus la peine de lui demander car la réponse, je la vois venir, comme quoi elle était très bien habituée à être telle quelle, et que son uniforme d'écolière lui donnait une couverture supplémentaire pour susciter le moins de soupçon possible et que s'il te plait Houtarou arrête de poser des questions aussi débiles et aussi futiles merci. Et c'est souvent une fois arrivé à cette pensée là que je me dis qu'au fond ma question est effectivement futile.

Il vaut mieux que je focalise mon attention sur la suite du voyage et sur cette belle vallée qui se profile devant nous, alors que nous avons quitté Bourg Geon depuis un bon moment. Le goût pour l'aventure et les paysages variés ont toujours constitué les plus grandes raisons de mon départ de l'archipel Sevii que je finissais par connaître en long et en large. La vallée qui se dessine semble ne jamais se terminer et seule une ville assez importante témoigne d'une grande activité dans les environs. Dans trente minutes, le temps de descendre tout ce qui nous reste de rocaille, nous serons à Mauprévoir. Cette chevauchée avant la dernière étape me motive cette fois à faire un peu plus participer mes Pokémon, qui, à l'air libre, accompagneront moi et Shana jusqu'à Mauprévoir.

« Magnifique endroit. Où sommes-nous ?

― Plus très loin de Mauprévoir, Coudlangue. Nous ne sommes plus très loin des Chutes Tohjo, notre étape finale.

― Ah… dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ?

― Deux jours, si tout se déroule comme prévu. J'ai déjà tracé l'itinéraire, vu, revu et corrigé avec Shana. A nous ensuite de nous lancer dans la partie la plus complexe, et celle que nous redoutons le plus : retrouver ce que nous cherchons. Si nous savions au moins ce que nous cherchons.

― L'optimisme n'a pas encore pris totalement possession de toi, je vois.

― Oh que non, je ne serai optimiste que lorsque je serai parvenu à bout de ce voyage de fou.

― Shana, elle, est totalement confiante. N'est-ce pas Shana ?

― Déterminée, plutôt.

― Tu vois Houtarou ?

― Ecoute Coudlangue, tu es bien sympa, un super compagnon, mais parfois je me demande si tu n'aurais pas dû rester de ton côté. Tu ne pourrais pas être en mode Pokémon des fois ?

― Si tu veux. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Coudlangue sait très bien que je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Il a toutefois rejoint les autres Pokémon qui gambadent quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin devant nous. Seul Zarbi reste en retrait du reste de l'équipe et s'approche de nous, comme s'il tenait à nous surveiller. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas…

« Shana, question. A propos de mes Pokémon… tu crois que je les ai délaissés depuis que je t'ai secouru à Poivressel ?

― Tu veux rire j'espère ?

― Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai vraiment envie de rire en ce moment.

― Houtarou, j'en ai parlé avec eux.

― Avec Coudlangue, tu veux dire.

― Non, non, avec tous tes Pokémon.

― Je ne comprends pas… Coudlangue est pourtant le seul Pokémon à avoir la faculté de parler…

― Je ne veux pas dire PARLER au sens littéraire du terme, Houtarou, mais COMMUNIQUER.

― C'est-à-dire ? Explique-moi.

― Je… tu sais bien que j'ai souvent été très proche de tes Pokémon. Tu ne voyais donc pas que je communiquais avec eux ?

― Excuse-moi, mais tu restais assise parmi eux quand je m'entraînais avec d'autres Pokémon ou que j'allais me ravitailler, sans rien faire, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je remarque ?

― Mais que tu es bête… je t'ai dit co-mmu-ni-quer, pas par-ler.

― Ben oui, et ?

― Bon, Houtarou, si tu continues à tout prendre au premier degré, on risque d'être bloqués en dans ces contrées perdues pendant un bon moment. Je récapitule : moi, Shana, habitante d'un autre monde, ait des pouvoirs sans doute surnaturels pour le monde de toi, Houtarou.

― Oui, si tu me réexpliques tout, on y arrivera dans trois mois, aux chutes…

― HOUTAROU. Je parviens à lire très clairement dans la tête des Pokémon, du moins à ressentir leurs besoins, leurs impressions sur tout ce qui se passe. Et je n'ai jamais vu pareilles facultés en ce monde, si tu veux savoir !

― Oh, sans doute aurait-il été facile de me le dire de suite, on aurait gagné du temps plutôt que de vagabonder de droite à gauche.

― Maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Tes Pokémon t'apprécient énormément, et ils ne t'ont jamais vu sous un meilleur jour que lorsque tu as décidé de me prendre en main. Ce n'est pas toi qui as oublié tes Pokémon, ce sont tes Pokémon qui se sont mis en retrait pour te laisser le plus grand champ d'action. Tu as tellement peur de mal faire envers qui que ce soit que tu ne t'es pas aperçu que ce n'est pas toi qui a provoqué cet éloignement et volontaire. Je ne l'ai jamais dit car ta voie semblait être la bonne selon ton équipe, même si tu nous as promenés à travers Hoenn. C'était né-ce-ssaire. Même le Grand Festival, si tu veux savoir. Si j'étais si heureuse, tu crois sans doute que c'était simplement à cause de la bonne atmosphère qu'il y avait alors que tu déprimais dans ton coin et que nous avions un parcours bien plus important à accomplir ? Sans cela, j'aurais été dans un état lamentable malgré ma détermination. Je t'ai fait confiance et je continue à te faire confiance, andouille. De ce que j'ai appris de ton monde sur ces quelques mois, tu aurais été la SEULE PERSONNE capable de réaliser tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à présent. Non seulement tu as cherché à prendre soin de moi, mais tu as réussi à t'arranger pour ne pas te sacrifier en même temps. Peu de personnes en sont capables… Un sacrifice complet de ta part aurait créé plus de problèmes que d'avancées, j'en suis certaine. Donc par pitié, arrête de croire que tu nous veux du mal, que tu fais mal les choses, à moins que tu y tiennes. Continue à faire comme tu as toujours fait depuis des mois, et allons-y. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que moi, Shana et même mes Pokémon quelques mètres plus loin étions arrêtés en plein chemin. En tout cas, Shana vient de remettre les choses au clair. Ses propos ont été rapidement illustrés par une acclamation provenant de mes Pokémon, prêts à se jeter sur moi afin de témoigner du remerciement qu'ils se sont retenus de m'offrir depuis des mois. Ainsi, je n'ai pas dévié de ma route, j'ai toujours fait les choses comme il le fallait… Même notre détour par Poivressel n'aura pas été inutile… Je pourrais très bien laisser échapper mon bonheur par un cri ou par des larmes, mais je sens une joie silencieuse envahir chaque cellule de mon corps. Savourer un tel moment… et le mettre de côté, car avoir emprunté les bons sentiers ne veut pas dire que la mission est accomplie. Il nous reste encore du chemin. Ne traînons pas, Mauprévoir n'est plus très loin. Nous y goûterons tous ensemble aux joies de l'entraide au sein d'une équipe.

 _Pour la dernière fois._

Mauprévoir est effectivement une ville bien plus active et semble mieux relié au reste du continent que Bourg Geon. Il est inutile de nous précipiter immédiatement vers les Chutes Tohjo. La tombée de la nuit interviendrait au mauvais moment. C'est pourquoi Shana et moi décidons de faire un dernier tour en ville avant le grand départ du lendemain. Voilà un bon moment que je me réjouissais d'arriver ici, ne serait-ce que pour voir, en inconditionnel fan de mythes et légendes, de savoir comment Mauprévoir promeut les histoires liées aux Chutes Tohjo. La surprise a été grande pour moi, puisqu'il n'y a rien. Strictement rien. Après avoir parcouru cinq librairies, j'ai été forcé de constater qu'en réalité les locaux se contrefichent totalement de ce que peut renfermer un endroit si fabuleux à nos yeux. Mauprévoir, en plus de s'être urbanisée, est en fait devenue une ville où se regroupent les principaux studios de télévision aux émissions abrutissantes. En une demi-heure, nous avons aperçu pas moins d'une dizaine d'attroupements parce que des soi-disant personnalités se trouvaient dans les parages. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait uniquement de candidats devenus connus essentiellement grâce à des émissions de téléréalité. Rien de plus idiot, inutile d'en montrer plus à Shana, qui a déjà dû se faire sa propre idée. Cette ville me pue déjà. Jusqu'à ce que l'on rencontre inopinément un photographe de rue. L'occasion aurait été très belle si ça n'avait pas été lui qui nous avait interpellés.

« Psst, le jeune homme, là, avec la p'tite minette, ça vous dit une photo ? »

L'expression est extrêmement « valorisante », même pour moi. A coup sûr je devais me douter de ce qui allait survenir, et c'est pourquoi j'ai stoppé Shana par anticipation. Le réflexe de saisir son bras est devenu si évident au fil des semaines qu'il va presque me manquer dans quelques temps.

« Stop, Shana. D'accord, monsieur, allons-y.

― Une photo ?

― Un souvenir ne fera jamais de mal. D'autant plus que venant d'un photographe « professionnel », l'occasion représente du pain béni. Allez, met-toi là, je sors mes Pokémon. »

Shana n'a pas saisi tout de suite la raison de mon enthousiasme et s'est certainement bornée à la remarque du photographe. Une fois tout le monde en position, le photographe a appuyé sur ce bouton qui aura marqué un sourire naturel marqué sur mon visage, celui de Shana et sur celui de mes Pokémon. Tous manifestent un bonheur intense au bout des lèvres.

« Parfait. Vous pourrez récupérer votre photo à l'adresse indiquée sur cette petite carte que je vous donne, demain matin.

― Très bien, vous m'en mettrez deux. Bonne soirée.

― D'accord. Bonne soirée... à vous aussi, mademoiselle. »

Le regard furax de Shana a mis un terme à toute tentative d'approche de l'homme. Demain matin… parfait. Shana a vite laissé passer sa rancœur envers le photographe pour me demander pourquoi deux photos. Elle n'allait pas repartir sans souvenirs tout de même ? Etonnant qu'elle n'ait pas été plus enthousiaste à l'idée de repartir avec ce petit morceau de vie. A l'évocation de ce morceau de souvenir, l'expression de Shana se crispe, comme si elle devait être inquiétée. Sans doute l'attitude du photographe qui a dû la déboussoler. Demain, lorsque nous partirons, il ne sera plus qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres. De toute façon, il est inutile d'y penser plus longtemps, l'heure de manger est venue. Nous vérifierons une dernière fois notre plan de voyage avant de s'endormir, pour la dernière fois pour Shana, dans un milieu Poké-hospitalier. Tout comme lorsque le ferry est parti d'Hoenn, le rythme de la soirée a été… plutôt soutenu. Très soutenu en fait. Trop, en fait. A chaque fois qu'un grand moment approche, j'ai l'impression que la nuit va être longue, au risque de ne pas laisser place à un sommeil sans peine. Et à chaque fois… je m'endors sur le champ. Et me réveille à temps. Il est huit heures. Non, même les temps de repos ont décidé de raccourcir les moments qu'il me reste à vivre en compagnie de Shana. Un petit déjeuner à avaler dans un silence de mort, passage chez le photographe, et nous pouvons y aller. Si aucun mot n'a été prononcé depuis notre réveil, ce n'est que lorsque j'offre une des deux photographies à Shana que les langues se délient. Elles ont failli se délier plus tôt d'ailleurs si le photographe n'avait pas encore fait une remarque inutile devant ma compagne de voyage.

« Merci Houtarou, vraiment il ne fallait pas…

― Eh, oh, Shana, je trouve important de gagner un tel souvenir. Ça n'est pas le cas pour toi ?

― Si…

― Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincue…

― Oh surement la nuit qui ne m'a pas profité, je n'ai pas eu la même chance que toi de pouvoir m'endormir immédiatement. »

Elle n'a pas tort. Bizarrement, je suis certain que si le même constat avait été fait il y a quelques mois, Shana m'aurait gratifié avec plaisir d'un de ses « URUSAI » préférés. Elle s'est énormément adaptée à ma manière de vivre, au vu de l'évolution de son comportement, pour ne plus être si ronchonne qu'à ses débuts. Je pensais que des accrochages allaient survenir en permanence jusqu'à la fin… Tant mieux, mais d'un autre sens, j'espère que le séjour ne l'aura pas trop vidé de sa personnalité d'origine. J'en doute, mais vu comment elle a évolué depuis que je la connais, je peux m'attendre à tout. Je m'en suis aperçu, et certainement mieux que mes Pokémon. Ses secrets… elle craquait quand elle était seule… je suis devenu petit à petit son confident. Elle a dû puiser énormément dans ses réserves de confiance, pour pouvoir partir d'une inconnue extrêmement méfiante à une confidente émérite.

Ce soir, nous serons à la frontière Johto/Kanto, située plus loin à l'est. De vastes étendues de forêts nous attendent encore avant de nous dévoiler les mystérieuses Chutes Tohjo, but de notre voyage. Les clichés pris par le grand-père de Simon voltigent encore dans mon esprit : je m'attends à pouvoir poser un véritable regard sur cet endroit qui a hanté nos esprits depuis l'automne, et à en percer le secret. Les Chutes Tohjo passeront du souvenir d'un vieil homme à cette réalité qui est la nôtre. Au contraire, Shana, elle, passera de l'état de réalité au souvenir…

* * *

« Mais non, Houtarou, tu dois être courageux, tu ne peux pas être dans cet état là…

― COMMENT VEUX-TU !? ELLE NE SERA BIENTÔT PLUS LA !

― Je sais qu'il est très compliqué pour toi de la quitter, mais tu as accompli ton devoir, tu ne peux pas réagir ainsi.

― TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI VECU CETTE NUIT !

― Non, et c'est pour ça que tu vas me raconter Houtarou. Shana le sait au moins ?

― Non.

― Dans ce cas… Shana !

― Oui, Coudlangue ?

― Houtarou a quelque chose à nous dire je crois.

― Houtarou, dans quel état tu es ? Je m'absente cinq minutes et on dirait que tu as vu la mort en face !

― C'est comme si.

― Bon, Houtarou, je t'ordonne de te calmer et de me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Heureusement, personne, hormis Shana et mes Pokémon, ne pouvaient m'écouter. Nous n'avons croisé aucune habitation depuis que nous sommes partis de Mauprévoir. L'endroit est encore vierge de toute activité humaine, et tant mieux, je ne me sens pas obligé de baisser la voix ou de trouver un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour narrer mon dernier songer. Il est surtout question de principe : même si je devais raconter ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit, seuls ceux qui m'ont rencontré depuis que je connais Shana percevraient le sens de ce que j'ai vécu, ou plus justement rêvé cette nuit. Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu immédiatement, mais le réveil a pour une fois été très dur, contrairement à celui de la veille. En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ressenti la réalité contenue dans un rêve. Je vivais quasiment ce rêve.

Poivressel était décidément une magnifique ville. Elle me rappelle ces zones portuaires présentes sur les îles Sevii. L'île 6, celle dite « de la fortune », accueillait effectivement un tel endroit et je me souviendrai toujours de cette étendue de terres où j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi Poivressel me procurait un tel enthousiasme. Dans ce contexte, j'avais rencontré Shana. Et je l'ai retrouvé une deuxième fois, dans ce songe, dans une impasse, attaquée par ce Mimigal. La suite, je m'en souviens que très vaguement car la scène était exactement la même que celle qui s'est produite au mois de novembre dernier. Ce qui me revient est la deuxième partie du rêve, qui a été effroyablement différente par rapport à ce que j'ai réellement vécu. Dans cette avenue, à la place de cette population intimidée sans doute par le charisme et l'étrangeté de la fille qui se trouvait à côté de moi, ils étaient tous là. Simon, Conway, Hikari, Stella, Tamaki, Denji, Shuu, Black, Caitlyn et sans doute des personnes que nous avons croisé ponctuellement au cours de notre voyage à Hoenn ou Johto. Ils nous regardaient, non avec effroi, mais avec intérêt, avec un peu trop d'intérêt même. Tous s'avançaient vers moi et Shana, sans prêter un intérêt particulier à l'un de nous deux. Sur le coup, ce groupe qui se rapprochait n'avait que la peur à offrir. Mais je sentais dans leur regard qu'il n'y avait pas cette indifférence, cette démarche robotisée.

« Oui, à les voir, je pense qu'ils se souviennent de nous.

― Mais comment est-ce possible ? Après ce qu'on leur a fait, ils auraient dû nous oublier !

― Ils ressentent peut-être de la haine.

― Ne dis pas de bêtises, Stella, je ne les vois pas en colère, sinon la fille t'aurait déjà empoignée avec un grand plaisir.

― Soit. Mais qu'est-ce que nous faisons là alors ?

― Ca, il faut le demander à lui.

― Il ne le sait même pas lui-même.

― Bon, on fait QUOI alors ?

― Stella, laisse-moi parler. Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Houtarou, je suppose que tu me reconnais. »

Des vêtements en lambeaux, mais une corpulence et une personnalité très affirmée. Denji.

« Houtarou, que tu le crois ou non, nous ne sommes pas des éléments réels. Tu es en train de rêver, et ta confiance en ce rêve n'a aucune importance. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Nous sommes tes souvenirs. Tout ce que tu vois autour de toi, y compris nous, font partie de la mémoire qui est gravée en toi. C'est pour cette raison que même les personnes qui t'ont voulu une fois du mal ne te feront rien. Maintenant, tu te demandes ce que tu fabriques ici, ou plutôt ce que vous fabriquez ici, toi et Shana. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas de véritable raison, si ce n'est expliquer pourquoi tu dois subir ces rêves. La seule que je vois est celle de te raisonner, Houtarou. Te raisonner à travers tous les rêves que tu as vécus, notamment celui où tu te trouvais dans cette tente avec Shana. Oh, Houtarou, ne sois pas choqué que je connaisse le contenu de tes rêves. Je suis immatériel, et je ne suis en aucun cas le véritable Denji, qui lui, au contraire, t'a déjà relégué au rang de la mémoire secondaire. Bref, tous tes rêves avec Shana ou avec des personnes qui sont présentes ici, je pense notamment à Stella, sont voulus, comme le précédent, que tu as visualisé il y a quelques jours avec Shana. Il n'est pas le fruit du hasard. »

Zarbi, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais subir encore…

« Tu as gardé une trace de nous tous, et tu as cherché à la conserver le plus longtemps possible. Voilà ce qui a guidé ton parcours. Et voilà ton sentiment actuel : tu ne peux plus lâcher Shana, même si tu as cherché à la ramener chez elle. Les dernières heures en sa compagnie seront très compliquées pour toi, mais c'est à ce moment que l'image de chacun de nous te reviendra et te soutiendra dans cette épreuve qui sera sans doute bien plus difficile à supporter que tout ce que tu as pu vivre jusqu'à présent. »

Je pensais que les autres allaient à leur tour prendre la parole, mais le seul signe émanant de cette masse aura été un signe d'approbation.

« Houtarou, je pourrais dire très sobrement que ton destin est face à toi. Je rajouterai quand même que c'est ton avenir que tu joues en même temps que celui de Shana. »

Tous évaporés. Ils ne sont plus, comme il l'a dit, que de lointains souvenirs. Mais… malgré les explications de Denji, je ne comprends pas le sens de ce rêve. Le coordinateur parlait de ma nostalgie, de mon combat à livrer. Du départ de Shana que je devrai affronter. Zarbi… il est à l'origine de ce rêve. Il a fait « parler » Denji et les autres. Mais… ce rêve a été un coup de poignard assez pour me comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait tous ces rêves. Zarbi n'en est pas le premier responsable. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce morceau d'aventure, et qui ai entraîné Zarbi dans cette histoire. De quelle manière, je l'ignore. Mais le Pokémon a pris le dessus et j'ai perdu tout contrôle de mes songes, rêves heureux comme cauchemars. Zarbi m'a fait vivre tout ce qui serait susceptible de me marquer au cours de mon aventure, ce qui me rendrait nostalgique. C'est ce qui a provoqué tous les sentiments qui ont guidé mon aventure : l'amour, le pessimisme de voir Shana partir un jour… je ne voulais simplement pas la laisser partir. Un syndrome qui lierait le secouriste et celui ou celle qu'il secourt, en quelque sorte. Cette relation a constitué une quête personnelle. Mon combat sera d'y mettre fin. Et Denji – ou Zarbi, devrais-je dire – m'a bien signifié qu'il s'agirait de mon plus grand combat, au-delà de celui qui me lie à Shana.

« Houtarou, écoute-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important…

― Me réconforter ? A quoi bon ?

― Je ne parle pas de te réconforter, du moins pas dans un premier temps. Houtarou…ton rêve, je l'ai vécu avec toi.

― Pardon ?

― J'étais avec toi cette nuit, à Poivressel. Réellement à tes côtés. Toute aussi silencieuse que toi tu l'étais, pensant aussi que tu étais aussi une illusion, et que j'étais la seule à comprendre ce que Denji me disait. La seule différence est qu'il s'adressait à moi… Pour cette raison, Houtarou, je peux te comprendre et peux t'aider à te surpasser. Tu… tu as été formidable avec moi, il n'est pas juste de rester sans retour.

― Shana, je me sens complètement perdu…

― Tu as besoin de marcher. C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de penser à autre chose. Lève-toi. »

Non sans difficulté, j'obéis à l'ordre de Shana, qui, m'ayant aidé à ranger mes affaires, me soutient lorsque je m'empare de mon sac et recommence à marcher. J'ai l'habitude de partir en avance en sachant que la sportive Shana me rattraperait en moins d'une minute. Elle a raison : rester immobile ne m'aurait qu'enfoncé dans mon pessimisme. Toutefois… je repense à tout ce qui est arrivé et sur ce qui allait probablement survenir. Comment dois-je le percevoir ? Je dois oublier un instant le combat qui m'attend, et ne voir que le reste.

 _Absolument me combattre._

 _Moi-même._

La dernière fois que les souvenirs avaient pris le dessus, j'avais réussi à en ressortir vainqueur et grandi, ayant compris nombre de phénomènes qui m'entouraient et m'oppressaient. Mon enfance m'était revenue, mes premiers matchs à Kanto et à Hoenn… Je suis parvenu à encore mieux me connaître et à connaître Shana. Les rêves provoqués par Zarbi – ou par moi – durent eux depuis bien longtemps. Il y a quelque chose à y comprendre… à comprendre ceux qui se retrouvaient impliqués. Shana, Stella, ou encore bien d'autres. Voilà ce qu'a voulu dire Zarbi, par l'intermédiaire d'un Denji immatériel : j'ai appris à comprendre toutes ces personnes, sans justifier ce qu'ils ont pu faire de négatif. Le pardon ? Je n'y pense pas. La nostalgie n'engendre pas nécessairement le pardon. Cette nostalgie, je l'ai surmontée nombre de fois, comme au moment où nous avons laissé Conway et Hikari sur le quai de la gare de Poivressel. Mon combat sera de la surmonter une dernière fois lorsque Shana sera partie. Maintenant, à moi de trouver les armes, bien que je pense qu'elles soient déjà toutes trouvées. J'en ai par ailleurs déjà utilisée une : cette photo offerte à Shana. Le souvenir de ces longs mois de voyage sera extériorisé sur ce bout de papier. Mais il me faut quelque chose de plus durable, qui relaterait bien plus de choses qu'une photo. Quelque chose qui retracerait sur toute sa durée l'incroyable aventure que j'ai pu vivre avec Shana. Il est clair que nous resterons dans les environs, moi et elle, tant que le mystère qui l'entoure n'aura pas été résolu et surtout complété, et donc inutile de penser que nous retournerons à un endroit par lequel nous sommes passés et qui ferait revenir en moi nombre de souvenirs. Et même si j'y retourne un jour seul, l'expérience n'en sera qu'invivable. J'ai en plus d'autres projets que celui de retourner à Hoenn… Il me faudrait quelque chose que je pourrais garder sur moi tout au long de mes voyages. Un manuscrit comme celui que nous a procuré Simon à Poivressel.

 _Le journal de bord._

Voilà la solution. Du moins, quelque chose qui s'y apparenterait. Pas un bête livre qui retracerait uniquement ce que Shana et moi avons parcouru chaque jour. Mais plutôt un récit qui raconterait de manière organisée, presque romancée, ce que nous avons vécu, quels ont été nos sentiments, nos rencontres, nos buts… Oui, voilà, c'est ce que je vais faire. C'est ce qui me permettra de me libérer. Lorsque Shana sera retournée chez elle, je partirai pour Sinnoh et tout au long de mon voyage, dès que j'en trouverai le temps, je prendrai ce cahier qui m'a servi pour l'ébauche du journal de bord, écrit dans un moment de désespoir, pour en faire un récit de mes souvenirs. Il est curieux d'ailleurs que cette idée ressurgisse après celle du journal de bord, à nouveau lorsque je me retrouve abattu, au fond du puits. Mais la solution est toute trouvée. La seule chose qui me restera à faire sera de tenir le coup lorsque l'heure des adieux aura sonné. Si je dois pleurer, exprimer mon désarroi, il ne serait que dans l'ordre des choses, non ? Je cherche qu'un moyen d'échapper à l'inévitable. Les adieux sont un moment que je suis obligé de traverser. Me défaire de mon chagrin ferait de moi un être sans sentiments. Je dois passer par là. Il le faut. Et Shana l'a sans doute déjà compris, bien avant moi. Je suis certain que c'est le cas depuis au moins nos adieux avec Conway et Hikari. Voilà pourquoi elle avait versé des larmes. Voilà pourquoi elle était si perturbée lorsque nous avons été photographiés : l'idée du cliché ravivait en nous la conscience de l'imminence du moment tant redouté, et même Shana, bien qu'étant une personne au-dessus de la norme tant ici que chez elle, ne peut y échapper.

Un bruit sourd retentit quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il n'y a pas à se voiler la face : nous sommes arrivés à destination.

« Houtarou…est-ce que tout va bien ?

― Je vais très bien Shana, rassure-toi.

― Pourtant, ta crise d'avant…

― C'est passé. J'ai compris, tout comme toi, le sens de ce rêve. Je suis d'autant plus rassuré que tu ne repartiras pas d'ici avec une fausse idée. »

Le regard soucieux de Shana pèse lourdement sur mes épaules. Mais je ressens surtout un grand étonnement de sa part : sans doute imaginait-elle que mon statut d'humain « normal » supporterait beaucoup moins facilement l'état dans lequel je me trouvais il y a plus d'une heure. Il faut sans doute s'interroger sur ce que nous ferons ici à présent. Les Chutes Tohjo sont immenses, bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser. C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons rien prévu à partir d'ici. Au diable une recherche méthodologique. Depuis un bon moment, Shana et moi parlons comme si chacun avait retrouvé son monde et ses droits. Le plus compliqué reste à faire. Je serai triste ou plein de joie uniquement lorsque j'aurai réussi.

« Restons-ici une minute ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que je verrai la lumière du jour. »

Une détermination sans faille, voilà ce qui la caractérise. L'image est si belle qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher. Bien que Shana ait finalement trouvé la pause du Grand Festival utile, je suis certain que la minute présente est oh combien plus importante que cette semaine entière restée à Poivressel.

« C'est bon. »

Deux mots, mais pour quel avenir… L'entrée des chutes est aménagée et assez large pour qu'un bon groupe puisse y pénétrer en même temps. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour voir le tapis de verdure de la clairière présente entre la forêt et la grotte ce tapis d'un vert éclatant, valorisé par le soleil haut dans le ciel, qu'il me sera permis de revoir. Shana a déjà oublié à quoi pouvait ressembler un tel paysage…

Le grondement sourd des cascades accompagne nos pas durant un bon moment. Nous étions passés rapidement devant les flots des chutes, la grotte ayant été aménagée de sorte que les dresseurs n'avaient pas à effectuer toute la traversée pour pénétrer sur le territoire de Kanto. Le passage nous aurait alors coûté dix minutes au maximum ; pourtant, voilà bien une heure que nous marchons inlassablement, nous enfonçant toujours plus dans le labyrinthe souterrain. Mais la question de savoir si nous allons en sortir, pardon, si je vais en sortir, ne se pose absolument pas. Pour trouver le bon chemin, je m'en suis toujours référé aux pouvoirs de mes Pokémon, particulièrement de Noarfang, et je n'ai jamais été déçu. Non, la seule réflexion qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'heure est celle que Shana et moi nous posons depuis des semaines : qu'est-ce que nous cherchons exactement ici ? La « chose » qui est liée à Shana et qui lui permettra de revenir chez elle, certes. Mais quoi… cette question, je me la pose depuis que nous avons trouvé le pendentif de Shana, qui n'est justement pas ce que nous cherchons ici. Même son pendentif continue à nous offrir un éclat d'une faible intensité, dans le même état que nous l'avons trouvé depuis quelques semaines. Je ne l'ai pas vu réagir depuis que nous sommes ici, pas plus que Zarbi que j'ai exprès fait sortir de sa Pokéball au cas où ses pouvoirs seraient utiles. Au cas où quelque chose viendrait nous trouver. Mais il semble que les pouvoirs de mon Pokémon se soient limités à m'aider à accomplir tout ce que j'ai eu à faire jusqu'à notre arrivée aux Chutes Tohjo. Si même lui n'est pas d'une grande aide pour le moment, qui pourrait l'être ?

Noarfang ?

D'aucuns le considèrent comme un Pokémon très intelligent il est notamment capable de développer sa vision dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ce n'est pas l'obscurité qui me dérange, l'endroit étant par ailleurs assez clair avec les parois de la caverne, recouverts d'une matière phosphorescente. Toutefois, leur éclat argenté me trouble…Je n'ai jamais pu admirer un pareil éclat sur une roche, qui ne correspond pas à de l'argent à proprement parler, et pourtant… Non, je suis certain que Noarfang pourrait apercevoir quelque chose qui est invisible à nos yeux, même à ceux de Shana. Pourtant, mais ce doit être tout de même cette visibilité restreinte et mon état psychologique du moment, j'ai de temps à autres cette impression que Shana est sur le point de se transformer. Le temps d'une seconde, je revois ces yeux éclatants de rouge, ainsi que cette chevelure assortie… mais à chaque fois, mes visions sont réprimées et je vois Shana telle que je l'ai toujours connue, si ce n'est dans certains de mes songes, qui pourtant m'ont livré une partie du réel. Shana a été parfois telle que je l'ai aperçue dans mes rêves. Elle a fini par me l'avouer à la suite de mon désastre à Eternara, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce que j'avais vu n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, qui correspondait pourtant à tout ce que m'avait cité Shana sur son apparition. A vrai dire, la vision de cette…

« Noarfang, sors de là, et cherche avec nous quelque chose qui te paraîtrait suspect. »

Avec mes digressions, j'en oublie mon Pokémon et son utilité qui ne serait pas à négliger.

Cette vision que j'ai eue lors de mon match à la Ligue. Elle m'a tellement… traumatisée que j'ai cherché à oublier depuis à quoi ressemble l'univers de Shana et ce qui pouvait le constituer. Mais en y réfléchissant, je me rappelle petit à petit ce dont il est question. Shana et son pendentif, qui renferme cet être surnaturel qui a conféré à cette fille son statut et ses pouvoirs. Je n'ai jamais mesuré la force de ce que cet objet que j'ai déjà tenu pouvait renfermer. Même si ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons ici, je perçois à présent toute l'immensité et surtout la dangerosité de ce qui nous accompagne, nous surveille du fond de son sommeil. Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences sur ce monde si les choses avaient mal tourné. Je suis encore étonné qu'elles n'aient jamais mal tourné. Tant mieux, que chacun reste dans son propre monde. Il m'est déjà arrivé de lire certaines histoires fantastiques où il était question de l'instabilité des univers en cas de passage dans l'un ou l'autre de ces univers, lorsque des couloirs temporaires s'ouvraient aux intrépides. Mais même si ce ne sont que des fictions, pourquoi la même chose ne serait pas arrivée ici ? Voilà bien une autre raison pour laquelle il faut que j'en finisse… Que Shana retourne et soit heureuse chez elle, avec les compagnons, les amis qui sont de son monde. Qu'elle retrouve notamment ce garçon qui semble tant lui manquer. Je lui avais posé un sous-entendu il y a bien longtemps, mais je reste persuadé qu'elle renferme des sentiments. Je souhaite que ces sentiments soient réciproques. Pour elle, il sera plus facile de m'oublier alors. Pour ma part, il me faut avoir cette impression qu'elle réussira ce dont elle a envie, ce qui m'apaiserait aussi.

« Houtarou, si tu sors Zarbi et Noarfang, pourquoi ne sors-tu pas tes autres Pokémon ? Ils peuvent être également de la partie ! Nous ne serons pas de trop. »

Exact. Décidément, de nous deux, Shana aura souvent été celle qui détenait les bonnes idées. Je ne m'en étonne plus, mais sa maturité reste impressionnante, et même si je suis l'un des rares à avoir connaissance de sa véritable identité, je peux aisément penser qu'il est normal que Shana ait acquis un tel rôle dans son monde. N'empêche, j'ai du mal à imaginer un tel rôle, sachant que ce que j'ai pu visionner est multiplié par dizaines ou centaines dans la vie quotidienne de Shana. Quel monde ce doit être pour engager de véritables gardiens chargés de préserver tant de vies face à ces créatures. Une lourde responsabilité, au regard des dégâts qui peuvent être causés. La hantise de ces vies volées, de ces souvenirs envolés, me tordent la poitrine. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment une vie peut ainsi disparaître, ses souvenirs avec. Rien que d'y penser, après ma décision de retracer mes aventures, j'en ai peur même si je sais que cela ne risque pas de m'arriver. Me rappeler de ce qu'étaient les autres m'est cher, mais le souvenir est encore plus grand lorsque les autres se rappellent de nous, de ce que l'on a fait pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Mon monde, du moins j'en ai l'impression, est donc un véritable paradis à côté de celui dans lequel doit vivre Shana. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une vision erronée et que l'idée que je m'en fais à des années-lumière de la réalité qu'elle a connu jusqu'à son arrivée. Shana part à l'aventure, tout comme moi, et pourtant le contexte est si différent. Tous les deux adorons cette liberté que nous procure cette aventure. Nous l'avons aimé, et nous l'aimerons toujours. Nous sommes, malgré la distance, malgré les différences, remplis de points communs qu'une discussion de dix minutes n'aurait jamais pu mettre au jour.

« Houtarou… tu n'entends pas quelque chose ?

― Euh non, pourquoi ?

― Justement, c'est ce qui est étrange, c'est que nous n'entendons plus rien…

― Ben c'est normal, il n'y a personne ici, à part nous, ou peut-être quelques fous qui osent s'aventurer dans le coin ! Et encore, niveau Pokémon, ce n'est pas fameux ici, mis à part quelques Nosferalto de passage.

― Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Où sont passées les chutes ?

― Euh…

― Tu ne te souviens pas du rêve provoqué par Zarbi dans le train ? A ce moment-là, nous n'entendions plus rien, et pourtant nous nous entendions l'un l'autre !

― Ah oui, juste.

― Tu es certain que nous sommes toujours dans ce qu'on appelle les Chutes Tohjo ?

― Où veux-tu que l'on soit ?

― Je ne sais pas, peut-être un endroit que personne n'a jamais découvert ou alors un endroit avec lequel cet endroit communique ?

― Attend, Shana, comment veux-tu que les Chutes communiquent avec un autre endroit ? Un instant, je consulte ma carte.

― Non Houtarou. Quand nous avons quitté la forêt, il y avait quoi en face de nous ?

― Ben l'entrée des chutes, non ?

― Non, mais de manière générale.

― Ben une montagne.

― Et ce pic enneigé, au loin, c'était quoi ?

― Euh…le pic enneigé…

― Réfléchis, Houtarou, tu dois bien savoir de quoi il s'agit, ou regarde ta carte, on ne va pas y passer des heures !

― Non mais, ce n'est pas ça… je sais ce qu'est ce pic… mais, c'est impossible, nous ne pouvons pas être là… à moins que, ces roches…

― De quoi tu parles ?

― Shana, nous sommes à l'intérieur même du Mont Argenté.

― Ce qui veut dire ?

― Que rares sont les personnes parvenues dans cet endroit. En réalité, il y a une entrée bien loin d'ici, près de la ville d'Argent, où se déroule la compétition de la Ligue Johto. Cette montagne… renferme nombre de secrets et intrigue bien plus que les Chutes Tohjo. Je ne pensais pas du tout que nous serions arrivés ici, malgré la proximité des lieux. Depuis notre entrée en ces chutes, nous poursuivons vers le plein nord. Shana, ton aventure… ne se sont pas s'arrêtées dans les chutes. Elles s'arrêtent ici. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance…

― Si tu considères que c'est une chance d'arriver ici… et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

― Continuons. Nous approchons. »

Je ne connais pas du tout ce magnifique lieu qu'il ne m'a été permis de voir que dans des manuels et dont nombre d'autres en faisaient l'éloge au cours de leur expédition. La teinte que prenaient les parois aurait dû m'interpeller. Je reste abasourdi de cette découverte aussi inattendue que fantastique. Shana reste plus perplexe vis-à-vis de ce que cet endroit révèle, et pourtant, même pour elle, cela devrait sonner comme un moment primordial. C'est bien ici et non aux chutes que nous découvrirons la clé qui permettra à Shana de repartir là-bas. Le silence lié à l'absence de bruit provoqué par les flots en est un témoignage. En attendant, le chemin se poursuit, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans cette fameuse salle où Shana et moi avons vécu le rêve qui aura été à l'origine de la fin de nos problèmes. De longues minutes se sont encore écoulées dans le silence le plus total. Même les lourds pas de Coudlangue n'étaient plus perceptibles. La seule chose qui reste à attendre est un éventuel signe de Noarfang, une exclamation de Shana ou de moi-même, apercevant au bout d'un moment un signe nous révélant l'ultime étape à franchir.

 _Un bruissement d'ailes._

Oui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Je cherche les photos que Simon nous a données. »

Ces clichés, voilà un bon moment que je ne les avais plus regardées, comme si, depuis la trahison commise par le Ranger, le dégoût s'éprenait de moi au simple toucher de ces morceaux de papier. J'ai bien mis deux minutes avant de les retrouver au fond de mon sac. Je tombe par la même occasion sur le livre que Simon nous avait donné à Poivressel. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur, il peut être profitable de l'avoir directement avec soi. Dans mes bras, il nous sera bien plus utile.

« Oui… nous y sommes. »

Il n'est pas étonnant qu'un lourd silence ait suivi cette phrase. Mais plus que la phrase, c'est le spectacle qui nous est offert qui nous rend muet. Il n'y avait pas besoin de photos ou de l'ouvrage pour comprendre que nous étions arrivés à destination. L'atmosphère et le cadre même nous révèlent ce qui nous attend. Il n'y a pas de mot pour découvrir cette ambiance si particulière. Si je dois décrire mon impression à cet instant, j'aurais envie de dire… que je me sens déjà séparé de Shana. Qu'elle appartient déjà à un autre univers. Une bonne claque me permet de revenir à une impression terre-à-terre. Je m'avance de quelques pas pour pouvoir observer cette galerie dans tous ses détails. Seul le plafond nous est invisible, bien trop haut et plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Cette salle est vide, ou du moins quasiment. La seule chose présente dans cette pièce, hormis nous deux… était cet autel, situé dans un recoin. En m'approchant, je constate que sur la paroi au-dessus de l'autel étaient gravées des inscriptions. Le livre du grand-père de Simon en atteste la preuve : ces inscriptions, bien que je ne puisse pas les déchiffrer, mentionnent l'existence d'un univers parallèle au notre. Nous savons au moins où nous sommes, et, grand soulagement, notre détermination ne s'est pas soldée par une énorme déception. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si nous avions tourné en rond pendant des heures sans rien trouver, serpentant les galeries, en se disant qu'au final la légende des Chutes Tohjo n'était qu'un comte à dormir debout.

« Houtarou, regarde Zarbi !

― Qu'est-ce que… NON ! »

La voix de Coudlangue qui résonnait en écho dans la galerie m'a effrayé au premier abord. Mais c'est en me retournant que j'avais compris ce qui me choquait réellement. Pas Shana, qui tout comme moi, regardait d'un air ahuri Zarbi qui restait sur place… endormi, un halo de lumière flottant autour de lui. Quelque chose est en train de se passer, c'est certain.

 _Le moment._

Des centaines d'images traversent mon esprit, à l'accéléré. Je suis en train de me préparer psychologiquement au moment redouté depuis le mois de novembre, lorsque Shana et moi avions découvert l'implication des Chutes Tohjo dans la légende de l'autre univers. Je ne cherche même plus à évaluer les chances de ne pas voir un événement improbable se réaliser, car plus rien ne semble s'opposer à ce que nous espérions depuis le début. Il n'y a plus qu'à observer… attendre… et trouver les mots qui clôtureront ce formidable périple. Car que dire après six mois d'aventure commune ? L'adieu à formuler à Conway et Hikari a été d'une simplicité déconcertante. En même temps, il était prévu que nous nous revoyions. Shana, elle, ne reviendra plus, et pourtant je suis sûr que j'ai omis de lui dire bien des choses durant tout ce temps. Et lorsque j'aurai pris conscience de ces choses non dites sera venu le temps de tous les regrets. Je regretterai des choses que j'ai pu dire ou faire, ou que justement je n'aurai pas pu dire ou faire.

« Dis ça va ? »

Elle est encore là. Tellement axé sur elle, j'en ai oublié qu'elle n'est que témoin du comportement étrange mais si attendu de Zarbi. Je m'éloigne prudemment de lui, estimant que rester dans le périmètre réduit autour du Pokémon pouvait être dangereux. Mais rien d'immédiat ne semble vouloir se produire. Je m'approche du Pokémon, flottant toujours, plongé dans un sommeil hypnotique. Autre chose m'interpelle : les runes inscrites dans la pierre, en arrière-plan. Elles ne sont plus écrites dans ce langage qui m'était inconnu. Les caractères alors illisibles sont devenus des signes bien reconnaissables, du moins pour celui qui s'est aventuré au minimum une fois dans les Ruines Tanoby. En effet, les sigles en forme de Zarbi m'évoquent des souvenirs. Ma vue m'a trahi, j'ai cru lire au départ la phrase qui m'a été donnée par Simon et dont il manquait une partie. Mais en me rapprochant, je constate bien que le début de la phrase ne correspond en rien à ce qui nous avait été dit. Pourtant, plus les événements s'enchaînent, plus rapidement mon cœur bat. M'efforçant de mon mieux pour en faire abstraction, je me concentre sur les gravures.

 _« Les Zarbi, gardiens de notre monde et de l'accès aux autres entités. Le jour où le rôle de ces gardiens sera mis à mal, la crédulité de notre monde sera mise à l'œuvre face aux inconnus qui viendront le peupler. Seuls les Zarbi seront seuls capables de rétablir l'équilibre des univers. »_

Une fois de plus, un texte qui garde un sens tout aussi énigmatique que ce qui a pu m'être évoqué par Simon ou par les pouvoirs de mon Pokémon. Mais ces quelques mots qui apparaissent subitement alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là il y a quelques instants sont révélateurs d'une succession d'événements qui élèvent la tension d'un cran. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mon cœur palpite, mes yeux parcourent l'ensemble de la scène, craignant de n'être surpris par quelque phénomène. Soudainement, Zarbi se dresse à mes côtés, dans le même état d'hypnose. Pendant que je lisais et essayais de comprendre ce qui était inscrit, son corps flottait et s'approchait de moi… du moins, de la paroi. Le Pokémon avançait, avançait, jusqu'à se mettre contre le mur. Un peu plus et je pensais qu'il allait fusionner ou s'incruster dans la roche argentée. Mais non, Zarbi, endormi, s'est mis dos au mur. Un nouveau silence pèse. Je vois uniquement mon Pokémon, mais seule la frénésie de mes battements de cœur rompt l'absence de bruit.

« Houtarou… »

Durant une seconde j'ai cru que mes poumons allaient s'échapper. Shana m'appelle. Je n'ose pas me retourner. Mais il le faut.

 _Nécessaire._

« …Oui ? »

Je connais déjà la mise en scène, présenté d'un rêve si récent, il y a trois jours tout au plus. Le plafond est toujours invisible et Shana le scrutait, à quelques mètres de moi.

« Shana, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son visage est retombé platement et son regard se tourne à présent vers moi, lourd de conséquences. Un regard, avec des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Le noir d'encre de ses cheveux s'était transformé en un rouge écarlate. Et ses mains… étaient refermées sur elles-mêmes.

« Houtarou…

― Oui ?

― Je veux te montrer quelque chose… »

Effectivement, plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'est déroulé au fin fond de l'esprit de deux jeunes personnes assoupies dans un quelconque train omnibus entre Poivressel et Mérouville. Il m'avait été souvent évoqué des rêves qui donnaient l'impression de se dérouler réellement, au point de devenir des rêves lucides, sur lesquels nous pouvions agir. C'est bien la première fois que ce rêve prend son aspect réel. Tout devient évident. Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur les poings de Shana qui renferment, et je m'en souviens très bien, le pendentif… et autre chose. Cet autre chose.

Allez Shana, montre ce pendentif, qu'on en finisse… allez… oui, ouvre ce poing qui renferme ton acolyte… oui …oui, le pendentif.

 _Et maintenant._

Les secondes défilent et me font atrocement souffrir, je suis sur le point de me ruer sur Shana afin de me révéler ce qui se cache dans son autre main et qui me hante. Au moins, il ne pourra pas s'échapper par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve interrompu. La réalité ne s'interrompt pas, sauf par décès brutal. Le reste de son corps immobile, Shana déplie doucement ses doigts, si lentement qu'un film au ralenti prend place dans mon esprit. Une seconde devient une minute. Ces doigts qui se raidissent et laissent apparaître…

 _Un rubis._

 _« Celui qui deviendra le meilleur ami de la liberté trouvera la clé du mystère du rôle des Zarbi. C'est ainsi que le rubis sacré apparaîtra. »_

Un rubis très étrange par ailleurs il semble vivre dans la main de Shana, passant de tons foncés à des teintes plus claires. D'un seul signe du doigt, la fille me fait signe d'approcher. Les larmes que j'avais vues lorsque Shana pleurait dans son sommeil ont déclaré leur grand retour. A nouveau, quelques secondes se sont écoulées jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, se livrant probablement à un combat de tous les instants pour ne pas rester immobiles.

« Houtarou, je ne sais pas d'où il vient, mais je suis certaine qu'il est pour toi…

― Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

― Je n'en sais rien, ne me demande pas. Je te demande juste de le prendre, c'est tout. Il ne me sera de toute manière d'aucune utilité.

― D'accord, vas-y alors…

― Un instant. Lorsque tu auras pris cette pierre, tout se déclenchera, j'en suis certaine. Si tu as encore quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment. Une fois que tu auras le rubis entre tes mains, nous n'aurons aucune chance de faire marche arrière.

― Shana…comment sais-tu tout ça ?

― Lui, là-bas. »

Mes Pokémon restent regroupés autour de moi et Shana. Seul Zarbi reste collé à la paroi, mais bien réveillé. Au contraire, son regard est droit fixé sur nous et une lumière orangée émane de son corps. Zarbi aura été lié à Shana jusqu'au bout… enfin j'espère que ce lien sera rompu pour lui, à la toute fin. Non, qu'il ne disparaisse pas…

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, une fois que je ne serai plus là, il reviendra dans son état normal.

― Shana…

― On pourrait se lancer dans de grands discours, non Houtarou ? Est-ce que tu juges utile qu'on se lance de belles phrases pour dire combien on s'est appréciés et combien tu as été extraordinaire durant de longs mois à supporter mon caractère et à avoir livré cette aventure avec et pour moi ? Je crois que tu sais beaucoup de choses de moi, enfin n'hésite pas, tant que je suis encore là…

― Je cherche à être rassuré sur une seule chose.

― Quoi donc ?

― Quels souvenirs garderas-tu d'ici ?

― Une chance de pouvoir vivre ici, je dois dire… même si je considère mon rôle comme nécessaire, je t'envie de connaître ce monde, qui semble bien moins chaotique que le nôtre. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et ce que j'en pense… car les souvenirs, je les conserverai. J'aurai toujours une pensée pour ce que j'ai pu vivre ici.

― C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci infiniment. »

J'ai sorti cette phrase avec la spontanéité la plus intense possible, mais je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qu'elle implique. Shana n'a été nullement surprise par ce que je lui ai demandé, elle semblait même s'y attendre. La seule chose à laquelle on peut s'attendre maintenant est… le bout de la route. Le drapeau à damier qui symbolise la fin de la course. Mes yeux observent simultanément Shana et le rubis. Tendre le bras, le geste le plus difficile qu'il ne m'aura jamais été donné de faire. Le défi à relever se trouve sous mes yeux : tenter de mobiliser mes muscles afin qu'ils accomplissent ce geste qui me coupera à jamais de celle qui m'a tant appris sur son monde que sur le mien… et sur moi-même

« Houtarou…encore merci. »

L'onde de choc a traversé l'ensemble de mon corps en l'espace d'une seconde. D'un seul coup, mon bras s'étire et ma main tremblante se pose sur celle de Shana, histoire de sentir une dernière fois cette présence, sans avoir pour autant les sentiments qu'elle retrouvera là-bas, chez elle. Un court instant, j'ai cru que mon bras refuserait à nouveau de m'obéir. Mais il a été au final bien apte à répondre, malheureusement. Elle sera sauvée. Je vais la ramener chez elle. Je remplirai ma mission. Ma mission, ma mission, ma mission… mon rubis. Ce rubis que je tiens en main.

 _Ce rubis._

De la même couleur étincelante que celle qui représente Shana. Shana… Plus jamais je ne reverrai ce regard pétillant de joie dans nombre de moments et renfrogné dans d'autres. Mais oh combien chargés, que les souvenirs soient bons ou mauvais. Ses yeux étaient fermés elle attend déjà paisiblement le moment du départ, le moment de retrouver les siens. Quant à moi, ce n'est plus mes bras que je tentais de contrôler, mais mes yeux. Ces yeux qui pleuraient à n'en plus finir, mais qu'il faut à tout prix laisser ouverts, pour que je ne rate pas cet instant où Shana se sera dit qu'un jour, elle a fait un long voyage dans un endroit bien loin de chez elle et ses amis, où vivent des humains qui leurs sont semblables et qui sont également dotés d'un grand cœur. Un univers si semblable mais trop lointain pour être rejoint. Le souvenir des paysages innombrables qu'elle aura vu renaîtra dans chaque endroit qu'elle verra une fois arrivée. Mon regard tient bon, même face à ce voile blanc qui cherche à me séparer de la simple vue d'un spectacle si attristant et si émerveillant. Mais ici, il n'y a plus de combat à chercher, car la séparation doit absolument se faire. Ce voile nous a définitivement isolés. Il m'a également rendu aveugle, complètement aveugle.

* * *

… _!_

Cette ville semble historiquement renfermer plein de trésors. Sa forme octogonale si spéciale n'est pas due au hasard, et pourtant elle est bien loin de ces communes dont on a conservé les traces médiévales, même dans l'architecture du bâti. Ici, tout est moderne et s'allier le plus possible aux nouvelles inventions la pointe de la haute technologie. Mais cette beauté urbaine n'émeut plus la foule de personnes qui vaque comme chaque jour à ses occupations : l'endroit est pour ainsi dire noir de monde. J'ai peine à me faufiler à travers cette masse, manquant à chaque fois de faire trébucher quelqu'un ou de tomber moi-même. Ce climat ne me convenant guère, je me mets rapidement à la recherche d'un coin où souffler quelques instants. Un peu plus loin se profile une rue moins densément fréquentée. Rasant les murs afin d'éviter de m'asphyxier à nouveau, je retrouve mon souffle quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il m'a bien fallu cinq minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre où je me trouve et ce que j'y fabrique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse.

Shana a retrouvé le physique que je lui ai toujours connu, mais rien dans son comportement ne laisse présager quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se trouve de l'autre côté de la rue et adopte une démarche détendue en compagnie de deux autres personnes une avec le visage qui m'évoque furieusement quelqu'un. Cette impression de revoir Kazmiera en compagnie de Shana me perturbe. Pourtant, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle. Quant à l'autre personne… oui, c'est surement lui, ce fameux garçon, cet ami dont Shana m'a si souvent parlé. Je peux mettre un visage sur celui qui a tant habité l'esprit de celle qui fut mon acolyte durant ces longs mois.

« Il y a quelque chose Shana ?

― Hein… heu, non pas du tout.

― Tu semblais regarder quelque chose de l'autre côté de la route.

― Pas du tout.

― Et pourtant…

― La ferme Yuji, espèce d'idiot, si je te dis que je ne regardais rien, c'est que je ne regardais rien ! »

Je suis certain qu'elle a dû sentir ma présence. Elle n'a pas regardé dans ma direction pour rien. Enfin… ça n'a plus d'importance. Rien ne peut me remplir plus de bonheur que de la voir telle que je l'ai toujours connue. Elle réagit comme elle l'aurait fait si j'avais répliqué comme son ami venait de le faire. Il s'agit bien de la Shana que j'ai toujours connu. Il a vraiment beaucoup de chance. Je pense que voir Shana avec une détermination sans faille de poursuivre sa mission d'équilibre de son monde, mais si insouciante dans ces moments, ne peut que me procurer les bienfaits d'une mission accomplie.

* * *

« Teddi…teddi ! »

Teddiursa ? Oui, c'est bien sa voix que je perçois juste à mes côtés. Juste à côté ? Ah mince, je suis allongé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ah oui…

 _Le Mont Argenté._

Tout me revient à présent.

« Teddi ? »

Quelque chose de gluant m'attrape à la taille et me soulève. Coudlangue s'est empressé de me relever. Sur le coup, je manque de trébucher. Je retrouve finalement ma stabilité et prend peu à peu conscience de mon environnement. La grotte, Teddiursa et Coudlangue et les autres Pokémon autour de moi. Zarbi, allongé un peu plus loin, à nouveau endormi, mais d'un sommeil plus sain… et ce rubis, serré dans mon propre poing. Ce rubis… au-delà de sa valeur matérielle, est inestimable. Il aurait la capacité de m'emporter à la recherche de l'autre monde. Il m'y a fait pénétrer. Du moins, c'est ce que ce Pokémon, qui gît à présent à terre, a sûrement voulu me montrer. Cet objet sacré, le voici. Il me donne le choix entre poursuivre ma vie en ce monde oui à rejoindre celle avec qui j'ai entretenu un lien que même la distance – si on peut parler de distance – ne brisera jamais. Ce choix… il est tout trouvé. Une boîte, un cadenas, et le rubis dedans. Je porterai toujours sur moi ce symbole, pour ne jamais l'utiliser. Je resterai fidèle à mon monde. Toutefois, ne pas laisser ce rubis dans un recoin sombre de cet endroit tient vraiment d'un acte symbolique. Je suppose que plus personne ne viendra ici avant bien longtemps, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner ce qui me sert de trait d'union à celle que j'ai secouru. Ce signe, je le rajoute aux objets donnés par Simon ainsi qu'aux deux clichés me représentant avec Shana.

 _Les deux clichés._

Voilà pourquoi elle était malheureuse. Elle savait qu'une fois partie, elle ne pourrait rien emporter de ce monde, si ce n'est la trace indélébile des souvenirs que nous aurons fabriqué des mois durant. Lorsqu'elle s'est volatilisée, la photo est tombée. Merde…

 _Shana n'enlèvera jamais de sa mémoire ce qui a pu arriver ici. Jamais._

« Bon ben, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Ah si… Zarbi, retourne dans ta Pokéball. Il faut que je te soigne au plus vite. Allez en route ! Je ne suis pas fâché de retrouver l'air vivifiant de Johto, pas vrai Coudlangue ?

― Coud ?

― Euh…Coudlangue, est-ce que tout va bien ?

― Coud-langue. »

En réalité, Shana a tout emporté avec elle. Bien, au moins elle ne sera pas partie sans rien. Un petit sourire à cette pensée n'est pas de refus. Je ne peux de toute façon pas me résoudre à imaginer ce que je pourrais faire ici avec mes Pokémon. Un long chemin m'attend avant de sortir de la Grotte Argentée. Pour ça, Noarfang ne me décevra jamais, que la présence qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici soit présente ou non. Comme les autres de mon équipe, il n'a jamais failli à sa mission. Il m'a accompagné, combattu, aidé, mais surtout procuré des moments de joie tout en vivant pleinement sa condition. Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de vivre heureux ? Nous sommes du même monde.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

« Shana ! SHANA ! »

L'explosion aurait pu sans aucune hésitation ameuter tout le quartier, et pourtant seulement Yuji a perçu quelque chose d'anormal au-dehors. Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, il retrouve celle que l'on nommait _Enpatsu Shakugan_ , allongée par terre, inanimée. Fort heureusement, hormis le fait qu'elle soit allongée sur le trottoir sans raison, tout semble normal et Shana n'a pas manqué de rouvrir immédiatement les yeux pour se jeter immédiatement dans les bras de Yuji, lui-même déconcerté par la réaction de la jeune fille. Celui-ci finit par comprendre que Shana a fait face à nouveau à un Tomogara qui lui a donné du fil à retordre.

« Oh Yuji, je suis si heureuse de te revoir…

― Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

― Ce Tomagara… j'ai dû me battre contre lui… puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est comme s'il m'avait avalé, et puis… et puis. »

Shana a visiblement été affectée profondément pour pleurer juste après une intervention à l'encontre d'une de ces créatures, situation qui reste pourtant assez anodine.

« Eh, calme-toi, on dirait que tu ne m'as plus vu depuis des années. Je sais qu'une journée est longue, mais nous ne sommes plus vus depuis quand… depuis la fin des cours, hier, tu le sais bien… »

Ni Shana ni Yuji ne comprennent la signification de leurs paroles. Une journée… pourtant la Flame Haze se souvient très bien s'être éclipsée durant de longs mois où elle a cru à de nombreux moments qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Tout cela était vrai, elle n'a pas rêvé. La seule hypothèse valable… Le temps. Cette échelle qui n'est pas du tout la même ici ou ailleurs. Mais Yuji a raison. La météo, l'endroit où elle se trouvait « il y a quelques mois » correspondent. Elle s'est bien absentée une journée, et la rencontre avec le Tomogara a eu lieu il y a quelques minutes à peine. Ces quelques minutes qui ont duré de longs mois. De trop longues minutes pour Shana. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Le temps ne lui est pas compté. Du moins, plus ici.

* * *

Le mois de juin est sans doute celui que je préfère le plus, car il est souvent synonyme de l'arrivée d'une grande majorité des compétitions de Pokémon Island. Hormis Hoenn dont les tournois se déroulent toujours en avance, ceux de Johto, Kanto et Sinnoh avaient toujours lieu à cette frontière entre le printemps et l'été. Je n'ai jamais loupé un seul rendez-vous à la télévision, hormis lorsque j'étais moi-même acteur d'une de ces compétitions. Ni le magnifique temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, ni mes Pokémon s'y reposant, ne pouvaient me faire quitter le divan. Moi qui déteste être collé à la télévision, seul les compétitions pouvaient me rendre totalement accroc. Je ne suis pas le plus grand fan de ces combats acharnés, mais ravoir des souvenirs de certaines de ces rencontres, de ces lieux où j'ai moi-même combattu ne pouvaient me faire que du bien. Le seul qui a encore de l'intérêt pour ce que je fais est Teddiursa, qui dernièrement n'a jamais été aussi motivé pour gagner en expérience. Il ne m'a pas lâché dernièrement et m'a harcelé un bon moment pour que je l'aide à s'entraîner et à apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat. Feinte, Doux Parfum et Tranche ont fait partie des dernières attaques qu'il a su assimiler, à mon grand étonnement assez rapidement. Je suis par ailleurs surpris qu'il n'ait pas appris plus de capacités de lui-même. Son ancien dresseur, ou plutôt coordinateur, s'est, comme je l'ai fait tout un moment, attaché à donner des Capsules Techniques à ses Pokémon. C'est à vrai dire une stratégie que j'ai longtemps privilégiée car les CT sont des objets passe-partout : les Pokémon peuvent pour la plupart apprendre nombre d'attaques via ces objets ! Hormis Zarbi, bien entendu. J'ai décidé de le mettre « à la retraite ». Je ne peux pas le faire combattre de manière utile et il risquerait de se fatiguer pour rien à force de lancer des attaques Puissance Cachée. Non, Zarbi restera un temps à la maison je n'ai pas encore décidé de la durée, mais même presque deux mois après mon départ de Johto, Zarbi ne s'est pas totalement remis de son aventure dans la Grotte Argentée. Il a l'air de divaguer par moments, flottant parfois sur place sans raison et tombant dans un sommeil ne durant généralement pas plus de quelques secondes. Je ne m'en inquiète pas plus, car le reste du temps il reste tout à fait lucide et participe à d'autres activités en ma compagnie ou celle de mes Pokémon. Et puis, on m'a dit que Zarbi serait rapidement sur pieds et ne souffre que de quelques chocs post-traumatiques. Je vais donc donner ma confiance en ces sages paroles. Zarbi se reposera durant une année sur cette île, avec ma famille pour prendre soin de lui. Quant à moi, Sinnoh m'attend. Depuis le temps que je m'étais formulé cette promesse, je me suis mis à organiser, réorganiser et re-réorganiser mon trajet, modifiant tout le temps d'itinéraire afin de l'adapter à mes prévisions d'entraînement, de chasse aux Pokémon ou de plaisirs purement touristiques. Sans doute découvrirai-je d'autres histoires palpitantes sur la région une fois arrivé là-bas. Le fameux mythe des légendaires Dialga et Palkia et de la création de l'espace-temps m'inspire déjà.

L'espace ne me fait pas peur : je suis un éternel aventurier, jusqu'à me promener aux confins de mon propre monde tout en réussissant à en découvrir d'autres. Le temps… je ne sais pas, si je l'aurai, ce temps, pour découvrir toutes ces merveilles. Il me fait bien plus peur. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas d'avoir du temps pour tout découvrir, mais de prendre le temps de scruter chaque détail. Chaque ville, chaque montagne. Plus récemment, j'ai appris à scruter chaque facette de la personnalité de tout être humain. Mon champ de découvertes s'élargit. Sinnoh sera aussi beau qu'Hoenn, que Kanto ou même que Johto.

Ma famille m'harcèle depuis mon retour pour que mon prochain voyage ne se fasse pas en solitaire contrairement aux dernières fois. Même eux n'ont pas été mis au courant de la formidable aventure que j'ai vécue. Et malgré l'abondance de moments exceptionnels que nous avons rencontrés, pour rien au monde je ne troquerai ma solitude. Je pourrais subir ce harcèlement pendant des mois que je ne changerai à aucun moment d'avis. On ne voyage jamais avec des personnes volontairement. Les rencontres nous arrivent toujours au tournant, à l'improviste. Même si cela doit nous donner une vision complètement différente de notre monde.


End file.
